Justice League Xenoverse: New 52 THE MULTIVERSAL CONFLICT
by Einstein's Mistakes
Summary: Multiverses are falling apart! Can two of Time Patrol's finest stop such catastrophe along with their new allies? Pairings: SMWW, OCXPG, TrunksXTBD. Currently on the Force Arc & Rewriting the Invasion ARC. For visual reference, look at Tony S.Daniel's work in New 52. Also check out my other stories!
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys! Einstein's Mistakes here!**

 **So if you guys already didn't know, this story is a rewrite of the original story of the same name by SSJ Lone Wolf. He had been the writer up to Chapter 2, and I volunteered to write the rest of the chapters. So I wrote Chapter 3 through 14 for SSJ Lone Wolf.**

 **But rereading the story made me realize that I wanted to rewrite several parts of the story. So I am taking over the entire story with the original writer's blessing. Like the previous story, this happens after Xenoverse 2 and before the Tournament of Power.**

 **Please understand that I am a huge, unapologetic New 52 fan. I am one of those that believe that New 52 was great, but due to horrible stories and terrible writing decisions by people like Geoff Johns, it was ruined. So this story is my attempt to preserve New 52, since it has been erased by DC comics with a very strange and weird plot. I am also including elements from the DC Animated Movies and Cinematic Movies.**

 **I am also a huge Dragon Ball fan. I have read/watched/played everything from Dragon Ball, Z, GT (Help me, God), Super, Xenoverse, etc. As I am a fan of both, I will do the very best I can to make the story balanced so that one set of characters does not totally overpower the other.**

 **After I am done rewriting, less than half of the story will remain the same as the previous story. So keep posted!**

 **AND YES, I will be posting power/battle levels of each character as the last story, but after the prolgue. My logic as to how I calculated/derived those levels will be explained there.**

 **And remember more reviews = more chapters. If you have any suggestions, feel free to write it.**

 **To the anonymous reviewers who write random flames or very bitter comments, please do not review. I don't appreciate your language.**

 **Thank you.**

 **And Enjoy!**

 ***Edit: 10/31/18. Underwent a massive rewrite!**

* * *

Time Patrol.

A slight misnomer, it should have really been called the Space-Time Enforcement Patrol of Multiverses. But Time Patrol was simpler and catchier. After all, the latter is a mouthful.

Nobody knows when exactly it was founded; the current Supreme Kai of Time, Chronoa, has run the organization for at least 75 million years. And the female kai ran a very tight ship.

During her tenure, Chronoa has formed countless squadrons and sub-organizations in order to enforce the natural stability of space-time within Multiverses. There were always beings time to disrupt space-time for their own benefit without thinking about the repercussions. Gods, warlords, time distortions, demons, interdimensional beings, you name it, she and her Time Patrol faced them. And she brought in fresh recruits with potential from several multiverses, giving them the opportunity to use their abilities for the multiversal stability in exchange for immortality.

One team stood out from the rest of the countless teams and served as a shining model to the rest. This team had accomplished so much that its members were legends. They had conquered demon realms, destroyed pantheons, slew extra-dimensional beings, and more.

Its members held highly unique abilities even amongst their peers, making them the perfect beings to fight against the nearly anything.

One of its founding members was the Monkey God King Yamoshi. But some knew him as the Super Saiyan God or as the Original Super Saiyan. He, in fact, was so old that very few beings in his universe, such as the Kais, knew of his existence. An unnamed legend to his own people, who had become so violent and cruel until they were destroyed.

In his mortal existence, Yamoshi was one of few righteous Saiyans that existed on Planet Sadla, the original homeworld of the Saiyans. He had tried to lead his five friends into rebelling against his cruel brethren, but they were vastly outnumbered. In their last moments, the five dying friends gave Yamoshi their combined life force, allowing him to briefly ascend to godhood, a transformation with red hair and flaming aura. His power was so great that he easily defeated the cruel Great Apes. But in the end, the power was temporary and he himself was defeated and killed.

Because of his righteous heart, Yamoshi was allowed to go to the Other World, where he was picked up by a stranger and taken to another realm. The stranger was short, with blue skin and white hair. He had introduced himself as the Grand Priest, the attendant to the supreme ruler of the Multiverse, Omni-King Zeno-oh. He stated that he brought Yamoshi to the realm of Omni-King to train under him and to use his powers for the good of Multiverse. Yamoshi initially refused, but when the Grand Priest stated that he would fight against enemies of untold power, the Saiyan immediately took back his rejection.

After his training, Yamoshi was admitted to Time Patrol, where he finished several assignments, usually dealing with annoying beings that traveled through or changed the space-time. During that time, he reunited with Casava, one of his five Saiyan friends when both of them were still in the living world. They fell in love and started a family.

Yamoshi distinguished himself as a very powerful warrior, but also a misfit. He didn't follow orders very well and sometimes caused huge fights during his missions simply because he loved fighting. This prompted the aggravated Supreme Kai of Time to form a team with such misfits.

Yamoshi served as the lieutenant and disciplined the bunch of misfits into an actual fighting force capable of completing the most suicidal of missions. They became legends within the Time Patrol community and the team was given the nickname **Team Infinite** or **Team Mugen**.

And that was about 10,000 years ago. Now it was time for the next generation to step up. Because something big was going to happen.

* * *

 _A few hours ago...in a distant reality...on a burning realm called Musphelheim_

 _Two beings faced each other in a heated battle in a burning battlefield. Aside from them, everything else was melting or burning._

 _One was a 6' 6'' tall male warrior with Jet-black spiky hair that reached his shoulders with widows peak, battle-hardened face that was devoid of fat. His body was muscular and lean, befitting an ideal balanced warrior. (A male warrior with long, spiky hair. I take my inspiration from the Saiyan OC appearing in Origin of Saiyans on Youtube.). He wore warrior gi with red inner body armor and black vest and pants, with Time Patrol logo._

 _The other was a huge burning demon-like being size of a mountain with red body and flaming hair. In one hand he had a massive flaming sword and in the other a flaming whip._

 _"Go back to your hell-hole, Surtur." The male warrior spoke._

 _"Never!" The flaming demon stood to his fullest height and roared, making the entire realm quake. "It is Ragnorok! The End Times have come. Nothing can stop me!"_

 _"I beg to differ." The male warrior snapped and charged forward, forming a yellow energy blade in his hands. Their blades clashed, sending out waves of energy that crumbled the entire landscape around them. The demon called Surtur grinned as he brought down his whip. The warrior dodged the flaming whip and continued to dodge the barrage of whip lashes coming at him._

 _Surtur lifted his sword into the air and stabbed it into the ground, causing massive lava columns to appear from the ground. The warrior barely dodged all of them before Surtur created another sword and brought it down. The warrior managed to stop the blade with his hands coated with ki, but the force was enough to send him into the newly formed ocean of lava._

 _"Yes! Burn! Melt! Like all of creation!" Surtur roared in satisfaction, his laughs echoing throughout Musphelheim. Suddenly, the huge explosion of blue energy parted the ocean of lava, revealing the the warrior now with green hair and bathed in green aura. Within the green aura, the lightning sparked through._

 _"Try harder," The warrior smirked, earning a raging response from the monster. Surtur pointed his sword and shot out a huge burst of flames. The warrior charged head on into the attack with his hands shot outward._

 _"Not nearly hot enough!" The warrior yelled as he slowly pierced through the flaming blasts. Eventually he released an explosive wave, sending away the flaming attack and punched through Surtur's burning chest. The demon roared in pain and tried to grab the tiny warrior, but he was too fast. The warrior then flew into Surtur's mouth and focused all of his energy into his body._

 _"Take this! Final Reckoning!" The warrior screamed and created a massive explosion inside Surtur, making the flaming demon explode from the inside. The flames around them dissipated as Surtur's giant skull landed with a loud thud._

 _It was finally over. The Fire Demon Lord Surtur was defeated, and a premature Ragnarok was stopped. The warrior dissipated his aura, his hair and eyes turning back to their original black color. He sat down on Surtur's skull, relaxing for a while._

 _Then something started to beep inside his pocket. He pulled out what seemed like a communicator and turned it on._

 _"Yamoshi here."_

 _"Yamoshi! There you are!" A high-pitched female voice rang from the communicator. "Are you done with your assignment?"_

 _Yamoshi grunted and patted Surtur's skull. "The Firelord is quenched."_

 _"Good. Then come to the Time Nest immediately! Something urgent came up!" The communicator turned off, and Yamoshi sighed._

 _"What the hell does she want now?"_

* * *

 _Toki Toki City: The Time Nest. Yamoshi POV_

Yamoshi stood patiently with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He had been just been called by Chronoa for an emergency briefing in the Time Nest, making the Saiyan wary of the future.

"Thanks for being patient!" A very chirpy voice rang, and Yamoshi opened his eyes, seeing a very petite, purple-skinned female with orange hair, pointed ears, and garbs of a Kai.

"No problem. Now tell me what's going on, Chronoa. I have a life too, you know." Yamoshi grunted, with his arms still crossed.

"Well, I thought you should know that something very disturbing is happening in the DC Multiverse." The female Kai smiled. "Remember your last trip there?"

The Saiyan nodded. "Yeah. That incident with Superboy Prime. A nasty thing. Brings me a headache every time I think of it."

"Well, if you would like to know, there is something very bad happening there again." Chronoa pulled out the Scroll of Eternity. "Somebody is drastically changing the course of history."

"Everybody is changing the course of history, damn it!" Yamoshi growled with annoyance. "What's so damn special about this one? I have a family dinner to go to!"

"Well excuse me if I'm interrupting your dinner!" Chronoa stuck out her tongue and pouted. "Now I'm not going to tell you, and you can stay here!" She crossed her arms as well and looked away, smirking.

The Saiyan male growled angrily and uncrossed his arms. "Okay, you little pipsqueak. Tell me what is going on so I can leave already!"

Chronoa stuck her nose into the air. "Not until you apologize!"

"Why you little-" Yamoshi comically put his hands around her neck until he heard someone clear his throat. They both looked up to the source, and Chronoa immediately straightened up.

"Grand Priest!" Chronoa bowed down, bending her waist. "I apologize sincerely for what you saw!"

"It is fine, Chronoa." The Grand Priest floated down to the ground with a gentle smile on his face. "It is good that there is such camaraderie within Time Patrol. Isn't that right, my friend?" He looked at Yamoshi, who nodded. He and the Grand Priest had known each other for eons as team mates on Team Mugen.

"Yes, I wholeheartedly agree." The Saiyan answered. Chronoa stuck her tongue out again, earning another growl from Yamoshi.

"But we must now talk business," The Grand Priest spoke firmly. "One universe within the DC Multiverse is under threat. The Earth in that Universe is going to be invaded by Darkseid."

"Darkseid? Again?" Yamoshi sighed. He had fought the Dark God several times in the past. Formidable in every sense of the world, Darkseid was one of the most powerful beings Yamoshi had ever fought. In the past, the Dark God invaded other multiverses, and Yamoshi's team was often sent to deal with him. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is two-fold," Chronoa answered. "One, Darkseid is supposed to lose in his invasion of Earth. But for some reason, the Scroll of Time is saying that he successfully invades Earth. Somebody is meddling with history."

"And second?" Yamoshi raised an eyebrow.

"This universe has no set future!" Chronoa waved her arms in frustration. "Every universe is supposed to have its own pool of split time-lines that make up all of its possible futures. But this universe has no set one!"

"English, professor," The Legendary Saiyan grunted. He honestly did not get the jargon of time science.

"It means that universe can go in infinite number of ways!" The kai waved her arms in the air heatedly. "The universe can expand into infinite realities like cancer!"

"And this universe is the Prime Universe, Yamoshi," The Grand Priest looked as his teammate. "Do you know what that means, my student? It means that if something very drastic happens to this universe, it could reverberate into all other universes and potentially destroy all of them."

"Wait...wait..." Yamoshi put his hands in front of him. "If this universe has no set future, then how do we know what's supposed to happen and correct it?"

"It diverges infinitely after Darkseid's invasion, Yamoshi," The Grand Priest answered. "Darkseid, as you know, has always tried to conquer everything, even time itself. If he actually succeeds in his invasion, then it could have severe repercussions for countless realities and universes."

"And the damage may not be limited to one Multiverse." Chronoa continued. "This will be like unstoppable cancer, pushing against other multiverses. We need to fix this soon, and fast."

Yamoshi was shocked at what he was hearing. Such potential catastrophe rarely occurred, but every time it did happen, it was pure Armageddon. Double, triple shifts! Weeks or possibly months without good food!

"So what must we do?" Yamoshi asked the Grand Priest and Chronoa.

"We will send those who are well acquainted with the potential culprits," Chronoa answered. "I think I have narrowed down the identity of the culprits behind the change in history."

"Okay, who? Team Mugen?" Yamoshi asked. "We faced against Darkseid before, so we should be ready."

"No, it's us." The three turned to the newcomer, and Yamoshi's eyes widened.

One of the newcomers was a 6-foot 6-inch tall man with long, spiky black hair wearing a green version of standard Saiyan armor with purple leg-pants and leg clothing around his waist. (Look up Wrathful Broly on Google.)

The other newcomer also held a similar warrior build, but he had light purple hair and blue eyes. While he was much shorter than his partner, he looked no less formidable, with black trench coat, green pants, orange boots, and a large sword on his back. He wore on his right hand a green ring and a silver ring.

"You two, huh?" The Saiyan smirked. "Well, that makes sense."

* * *

 _N52 Universe-Prime, Smallville_

Amidst the gravestones in the graveyard, one sole man stood in front of his parents' gravestones labeled Jonathan and Martha Kent respectively. It had been a year since they lost their lives in a car accident, and he still missed them greatly.

Clark Kent, also known as Superman, stood in silence, his gaze solely on his parents' graves.

Now he was truly alone. Not only was he the last of his people, but also the last of his family. He only had a home that held cherished memories of his childhood.

He honestly didn't know what to do. Not only was he alone, but also lost.

Who was he really? Clark Kent? Superman? Kal-El? What was he supposed to do?

* * *

 _Toki Toki City, Time Nest Yamoshi POV_

Yamoshi stared at the newcomers and chuckled. "Training the new generation already, Amenadiel?" He glanced at the Grand Priest, calling him by his real name.

"Indeed," The Grand Priest floated towards the newcomers. "I believe they are ready for this assignment. Do you?"

Yamoshi looked at one of the newcomers, the tall black haired one. "So this was the secret you didn't tell me about, son?"

"That's right, old man," That was him, his eldest son Raizen. Raizen was pretty much like his old man in his youth. Brash, eager to prove himself, impatient, but overall good-hearted.

Born 21 years ago, Raizen was first of Yamoshi and Casava's many children. He was born with an abnormally high power level, which made Yamoshi both happy and sad. Such potential would definitely be seen by others, and he became afraid that his son would not be the master of his own destiny. He trained his son personally in the art of combat before he was taken by the Grand Priest for more specialized training. And Raizen, like himself, joined the Time Patrol and quickly gained a name for himself. It was so bizarre how Raizen reminded Yamoshi of himself.

"Well, I'm proud of you. You too, Trunks," Yamoshi spoke.

"Thank you, sir," Trunks smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"So..." He turned to Chronoa and Grand Priest. "What are the particulars of their mission? Are you going to send them against Darkseid directly?"

"No," Grand Priest shook his head. "Time Patrol must not directly interfere with the natural progression of any universe no matter what, you know that. These two will act in a provisionary manner, removing space-time disturbances and nothing more." He motioned towards Raizen. "Raizen will leave immediately for a special assignment on Earth while Trunks will leave for Oa a few years before the Darkseid's invasion of Earth."

"How long will the mission take?" Yamoshi asked.

"A few years at least," Raizen sighed. "I'll explain later, but I literally have to leave after dinner."

The elder saiyan sighed deeply. "Your mother won't be so happy to hear that."

"You can say that again." Raizen sighed.

"Well then, I will see you in three hours," Chronoa chirped. After they said their goodbyes, Yamoshi and Raizen walked out of the Time Nest and through the Plaza.

"Any thoughts on how to break the news to your mother?" Yamoshi asked.

"No...not yet," Raizen scratched his hair. "I had thought I would be more excited about my first long-term assignment."

"Hmm, I thought so too when for my first," Yamoshi added. He saw how uncharacteristically nervous his son was and patted his back. "Hey, don't tell me you already have cold feet?"

"I don't!" The younger saiyan snapped but instantly regretted it. "It's just..."

"You would miss your family. I know, son. But you are at that age where kids leave their home and become adults. Think of this as your...coming of age. And besides, you would be preoccupied with fighting all sorts of enemies in the other multiverse.

Raizen smirked. "No doubt about that."

After walking a while, they reached their home just in time for dinner. Yamoshi and Raizen were greeted by Yamoshi's other younger children and wife. After a very warming greet and banquet-like dinner, Yamoshi sat with his mother and father at the cleared dinner table.

"A long-term mission to another multiverse..." Yamoshi's mother Casava sighed as she rubbed her hands. Casava was a beautiful female saiyan with spiky black hair. (Think of a more curvaceous version of Caulifla) Possessing a figure of an ideal female warrior despite her having many children, Casava was still a force to be reckoned with; her children and husband could attest to that.

"Yeah." Raizen looked at his mother, whose eyes belied her cool demeanor.

"How long?"

"Few years if done correctly. Several more if something bad happens." The younger male saiyan responded. His mother nodded slowly, as if unsure. Yamoshi put his hand above Casava's, holding it gently to reassure her.

"This was bound to happen sooner or later, Casava."

"I know that!" The female saiyan snapped. "It's just..." She clamped her mouth to stop talking.

"Mom. I'll be fine," Raizen smiled, put his hand above Casava's other hand. "I'm your son after all."

Casava looked at her son's face and gave a strained smile. "I know...it's just...I don't want to lose a child again." She looked away with a tear coming down her right eye. Her husband closed his eyes and squeezed his wive's hand tighter.

Raizen held his mother's hands' tighter as well. "Mom, you aren't going to lose me. I'm coming back home. I promise."

"You better." Casava rose from the table and held her son tightly. "Or I swear I will find you in the Afterlife and beat you to death myself."

"Yes, mom..." Raizen returned the hug. Yamoshi smiled at this exchange.

* * *

 _N52 Universe-Prime, Apokolips 3rd POV_

In the dark throne room of Apokolips, its absolute ruler Darkseid sat in his throne, looking at the feminine being with blue skin, white hair, pointed ears, and skin-tight red and white bodysuit, bowing before him.

"You offer your services to me in exchange for protection?" The Dark God rumbled in a very deep, imposing voice.

"Yes, oh Dark One," The being stood up slowly, revealing her beautiful, yet cruel face. "I desire protection against the annoying Time Patrol."

"That meddlesome group of pests is no threat against Darkseid, save for some strong warriors," Darkseid's eyes blazed with the power of Omega Effect. "In exchange, what do you have of worth. Speak quickly! Before I vanish you for wasting my time."

"I come bearing many gifts, my lord." She lifted her palm and emitted dark, purple energy. "Your Omega Effect has no equal, O Dark Lord. Except for the power of the Demon Realm."

Darkseid remained silent, but from one eye shot his omega beams at the female being. The red beam collided with dark purple energy and caused a massive explosion of light. When the light deemed down to normal, the being was still standing.

"That was the power of the Demon God Demigra," The woman spoke. "He, much like yourself, was the ruler of his own realm. While he was powerful, he lacked your vision to utilize his power of corruption to the fullest. I also come baring another gift." She lifted her palm again, this time creating an glass orb with images coming from it.

"I have seen the future, a future where you attack Earth in two different universes _(In New 52, Darkseid actually organized Earth's invasion in Earth 2 and New 52)_. By all accounts you should have one. But I have forseen your loss at the hands of a superhero team."

"Preposterous! Heresy!" From the shadows, a disheveled being cover in a hooded cloak croaked. "You dare speak of our omnipotent lord that way?! My lord, I suggest that we destroy her immediately!"

"The fault does not lie with our lord, fool." The woman smirked. "The fault lies in his weak, undependable forces."

"You dare!" Dessad snarled. "Our parademon armies are endless and invincible!"

Darkseid in the mean time continued to look at the woman in silence, ignoring Desaad's rants.

The woman smirked and pulled out a spiky red fruit. "A demonstration, perhaps, O great Darkseid? The winner becomes your new chief scientist while the loser perishes?"

Darkseid stood up to his full height, and his shadow covered the entire throne room, making all of its denizens tremble and bow. His eyes now blazing again, he spoke "So be it, witch. Win against Desaad, and you shall be granted my protection and patronage. Fail...and you shall know why Time Patrol avoids my wrath!" His overflowing Omega Beams scorched his throne room, demonstrating his power.

The woman bowed again. "As you wish, my lord." She threw down the fruit into the ground, creating a dark purple cloud. When it dissipated, it revealed a tall male muscular humanoid with blue skin, white hair, and red body suit similar to her own. "Bring your so-called parademons, Desaad. Pit any of them against my own creation."

"Your creation is nothing against my genius!" Desaad screeched as he pushed a button on his Apocalyptian war vest, and, within minutes, dozens of parademons, armored bio-organic soldiers, flew to Desaad's side.

"Nice words. I will write them on your epitaph." The woman smirked as her creation walked towards the flying parademons.

* * *

 _Toki Toki City, Time Nest, 3rd POV_

After saying good bye to his family, Raizen walked back to the Time Nest with his father. The two of them didn't speak much, as everything that had to said between them was already spoken.

When they arrived, they saw Chronoa and the Grand Priest waiting for them.

"Said your good byes, my student?" Grand Priest asked and Raizen nodded.

"I am ready, master." Raizen spoke firmly. "Where is Trunks?"

"He'll leave for his assignment later than you." Chronoa chirped and handed Raizen a scroll. "Here is your Time Scroll. It has all the info you need for your assignment."

Raizen nodded and took the scroll. He looked at his dad once more and shared a hand-shake.

"I know you can do it. Good luck, son." Yamoshi spoke.

"Thanks. Stay strong, old man." Raizen chuckled. He stepped away from the group and. with a deep sigh, opened the scroll. In a blind light, Raizen disappeared, leaving behind his father, Chronoa, and the Grand Priest.

Yamoshi looked at his friend. "Something tells me that this is going to be far more complicated..."

"And I would tell you that you're correct." The Grand Priest calmly stated and began floating away, with Yamoshi following him. "Tell me, have you heard from our common friend, Kamui?"

"Kamui?" Yamoshi's eyes shot toward the blue angel. Kamui was another member of Team Mugen, and arguably their most powerful member. And by far the most mysterious. "Haven't heard his name in decades."

The Grand Priest clicked his fingers and opened a way to another dimension. He and Yamoshi walked into dimensional tear, and as they walked into it, a pair of red eyes looked at them from the shadows.

"Yamoshi..." A calm, deep voice rang out. The individuals' face and body were covered in shadows.

"Kamui..." Yamoshi answered, tensing. He couldn't see the person, but the air and aura...he would know it anywhere. "Haven't heard from you in decades. What's going on?"

* * *

 _Kent Farm, Smallville, Prime Earth_

After visiting his parents' graves, Clark decided to retire for the day and make himself a dinner. He knew that he didn't have to eat due to his alien physiology. Yeah, his alien physiology. Something he learned when he was a teenager. A fact that changed his life forever.

Cracking a few eggs into a bowl and gently beating it with a whisk. Applying just enough energy to not break the bowl or the tool. Thinking everything was an egg shell.

Living on Earth was like living in a world of paper or egg shells. Always living suppressed like in a cage made of paper. He wondered if that was his fate. To live in such a restricted life.

Was this what his birth parents wanted from him? To live in such a fragile world with powers that could destroy it?

Suddenly, a beam of light appeared in front of his house. Dropping what he was doing, he went to see what was happening. When he opened the door, he saw a tall man that didn't seem to belong in Smallville. A rather intimidating, tall, muscular man wearing some sort of armor and green waist-kama appeared before him.

"Kal-El?" The man spoke in a slightly deep, confident voice. Clark nodded, not knowing what was going on.

"Yes, can I help you?"

The man shook his head and looked at him. "Kal, or do you prefer Clark Kent?"

"Either is fine." Clark walked out to greet this stranger. This man was like no one he had ever met or seen. He was the same height as he was, 6-foot 6-inches and just as muscular, perhaps even more so. His hair was spiky, long, and gravity-defying, almost like a spiky mane.

"They say you are not from this world. A Kryptonian, correct?"

Kal froze. "Okay, who are you, and how do you know me?"

The stranger didn't say anything and walked close to the Kryptonian until the two superhuman beings were less than 2 feet apart. "They say you are strong." The man spoke.

"Your point?" Kal spoke, then immediately felt explosive pain in his face. Next thing he knew, Kal was getting back up from smash ruins of a tree.

"What the hell!" He yelled at the stranger, who was smirking.

"I always wondered how strong you are." He spoke as he cracked his knuckles. "Superman...the Man of Steel. They say your strength is limitless. I want to know if that's true."

"Look, I had a long, bad day," Kal growled as he stormed down to the stranger who had punched him. "So I'm in no mood for games."

"Games?" The stranger's smirk grew even wider. "Oh now, Kal-El. This isn't a game. It never was." He threw another punch, only to have it blocked. With his eyes glowing red with anger, Kal punched the stranger so hard that it sent the stranger flying. He didn't know who the stranger was, but if he wanted a fight today, he was going to get one.

Several seconds later...

The stranger crashed into an arctic region with a huge thud. That punch was not expected and definitely caught the warrior by surprise.

"Damn..." He moaned as he got back up from the crater. "Didn't get hit that hard since my old man."

"Still want more?" He looked up and saw a figure in a cape coming down from the sky. He wore a blue Kryptonian suit that seemed to fit his form nicely and a red cape fluttering in the wind that seemed almost majestic.

"Now that's more like it." The stranger smirked. "My father told me stories about you."

"Did he?" Kal asked, crossing his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not you exactly. Another version of you to be precise." The stranger smacked the ice and dust off his coat and walked casually toward the Man of Steel. "Said that he was the meanest son of a bitch he ever fought."

"Another version...you mean an alternate reality?"

"Bingo." The stranger sighed and took a deep breath. Then from his body released a white, jagged flaming-like aura. "You punched me all the way out here so that we can fight without annoyances, huh."

"I brought you here because you wanted a fight." Kal gritted his teeth. "I don't like fighting, but you asked for it."

"No hard feeling, Kryptonian." The stranger smirked and took a fighting stance akin to that of a taekwondo fighter. The Man of Steel took no fighting stance but crouched slightly to get ready. "My name is Raizen,"

"Here I come!" Raizen spoke as he flew forward with his right fist clocked back. Superman flew at him in a similar manner, and their fists connected, sending a shockwave all through the North Pole. The Man of Steel swung with his other fist, but Raizen flew up and kicked his opponent in the face. Kal stumbled for a bit and felt a barrage of punches knocking his chest back. He quickly recomposed himself and punched again, only to have himself thrown to the side in a throw.

Superman gritted his teeth as he looked back at Raizen, who took a fighting stance again. The Kryptonian charged at his opponent again, but this time executed a barrage of punches at Raizen, who blocked or dodged all of them with relative ease. He elbowed the Kryptonian's nose and punched him straight in the stomach, knocking the literal wind out of the Kryptonian.

"You may have strength and abilities, but you fight like a novice," Raizen commented as he kicked Kal away. Kal caught himself in the air and used his super-breath against his opponent. Raizen avoided turning into a popsicle by flying to the side and launching yellow ki blast volleys. Kal then used his heat vision against the ki blasts.

"This is fun!" Raizen laughed as he and Superman met each other, each trying to push each other on the ground. "Even my base state, you can still keep up." The pushing war between the Kryptonian and Saiyan was causing the icy ground around them to crack and shake.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Kal said and began to slowly push his opponent. Raizen, excited by his opponents' strength, grinned and performed a feint with his left arm to make his opponent stumble. Using that opportunity, Raizen kicked him into an icy mountain, destroying its face with a giant crater with the Kryptonian embedded in it.

Raizen burst forward and kicked Kal through the mountain and into several other mountains. "Come on! You are stronger than this!"

Kal stopped his momentum and flew at Raizen, throwing several haymakers which missed. The Saiyan continued to dodge Superman's huge swings easily.

"You are strong, I can give you that." Raizen caught his opponents arm and threw him into the sky. "But your fighting is crap!" Raizen flew and smashed his opponent down to the ground.

Superman shot back from the ground, using his heat vision and punching at the same time. Raizen blocked the heat vision by shooting a concentrated ki beam and dodged the punches again. Having enough of his opponent's ineptitude, Raizen knocked Superman's fists back and returned his own barrage of kicks and punches skillfully.

Overwhelmed by the barrage of punches, Kal tried to fight back, but found his attacks to be ineffective. So he decided to grab Raizen's head and headbutted him. With his nose bloodied suddenly, Raizen left himself vulnerable for a killer punch to the face. Kal punched him so hard that the Saiyan left the stratosphere.

Raizen shook his head to regain his senses and stared down at the ground. "Oh that's how we are going to fight? Fine!" Raising his ki, Raizen's aura changed to blue, and his hair stiffened and turned blue. He shot down to the ground where Superman was standing and smashed into him so hard and fast that both of them traveled through planet and exited out the South Pole.

Using his newly increased speed and strength, Raizen attacked Kal with such great strength and speed that the Kryptonian was overpowered in a matter of moments. Raizen kept moving around his opponent, attacking the openings and dodging any heavy attacks with ease.

Floating in the air victorious, Raizen grabbed the near-unconscious Kryptonian by the neck. "I have to say, your power isn't that, but no fighting technique at all. And I have to help you prepare? We have a lot of work to do."

"Prepare..." Kal choked out and Raizen let him go, allowing his former opponent to float freely. "Prepare for what?"

Before Raizen could answer, Kal heard people call his name. "Tell me later. I have to go!" The Man of Steel flew away, leaving the Saiyan behind. Not wanting to wait, the Saiyan followed him. They arrived at a giant supertanker slowly sinking into the ocean. Raizen crossed his arms and observed how Superman used his super-breath to freeze the water around the ship to prevent it from sinking and diving into the ocean to lift the tanker above the water. As the ship was falling, a passenger fell from the lifted ship. Raizen sighed and flew down to catch him.

"Hey!" The guy looked up at Raizen. "Are you Superman's brother or something?"

"No," Raizen commented and threw screaming man onto the ship. He watched as the Kryptonian flew to the nearest port with the ship above his head. His strength was incredible, but nothing that Raizen hadn't seen before.

Superman gently dropped the ship to a port several hundred miles away and watched as its passengers ran to land and celebrated their survival.

As Raizen approached him, Superman sighed. "Before you hit me again, who are you exactly, and why are you here?"

Raizen glanced down at the ground, where the passengers were waving at Superman. "Let's go somewhere else, and I will tell you everything."

Kal reluctantly nodded and followed Raizen to an ocean cliff far away from everybody in that area. Raizen and Kal landed on the ground, facing each other.

"So are you going to answer my questions?" Kal asked, and Raizen sighed.

"My name is Raizen, a member of an interdimensional military organization known as the Time Patrol," Raizen spoke. "Time Patrol's mission is to prevent catastrophes caused by time-meddling and other space-time cataclysms to preserve the stability of the multiverse. I came here specifically to deal with one event that is going to happen."

Kal frowned and crossed his arms, but continued to listen. Raizen pulled on his pocket the scroll of time and opened. From the scroll, a hologram-like visual was created.

"The coming calamity has many names. The Dark God, Uxas, the Omega Effect. But most of all he is known and feared as Darkseid." Raizen commented as a visual of Darkseid watching over his flaming planet Apocalypse appeared. "One of the most feared beings in this multiverse, he has enslaved and conquered countless worlds. Earth is next."

The Man of Steel clenched his fist. "If he comes here, then I will stop him."

"You alone can't." The Saiyan spoke as Kal and silhouettes of other people around him was shown. "When Darkseid arrives, you will encounter others much like yourself who have dedicated their lives to saving this world. Together, you defeat him, or at least, you're supposed to."

"What do you mean supposed to?" Kal asked. "You mean we don't stop Darkseid?"

"That's the big question." Raizen answered. "Time Patrol detected a massive shift in the time-line; someone has meddled with the timeline so that Darkseid conquers this world. And I am here to stop and arrest that meddler." Raizen put away the scroll. "In all honesty, I don't know where this meddler is. So my only choice is to wait for that person here, on Earth, when the Darkseid's invasions begin. That also means I have another obligation."

"Which is?" Kal asked.

Raizen pointed at Kal. "To prepare you for the invasion. You may think you are invincible, but Darkseid is more powerful than anything you can imagine. And, based on our fight, you don't stand a chance against me, much less Darkseid. At least, right now you don't."

Kal unfolded his arms. "So...you are going to train me?"

"Yes." Raizen nodded. "While my objective is to arrest this Time Breaker, my main goal is to put back the timeline as it's supposed to be. I can't do that all by myself."

The Man of Steel's face relaxed. "What then?"

"Well, I don't know." Raizen sighed. "My mission doesn't extend that much ahead. We have one year until the invasion begins. One year to get you strong enough to at least challenge Darkseid and his legions." He then extended one arm forward. "Of course, I won't force you to train. But let me tell you at least this. Darkseid's conquered worlds number in thousands...but almost nobody remembers their names. Do you know why?"

Kal shook his head, and Raizen answered.

"Because he destroyed everything about them. Their past, culture, and their people. Earth might become the same if you don't take this chance.

Kal looked at Raizen's hand for a while, and then took it. "Alright. I'll trust you."

Raizen's face broke in a smile. "Great! Now, let's get something to eat. I'm starved!"

The Kryptonian looked at the Saiyan's sudden change in demeanor and couldn't believe himself. "Just what the hell did I get myself into?"

* * *

 **That's it! The Prologue! Next chapter we will introduce new characters, both DC and DBZ. And I will also post their power/battle levels and my reasoning behind them.**

 **Context:**

 **Yamoshi is the official name of the legendary Super Saiyan that Vegeta references to in the manga and anime. He is both the Legendary Super Saiyan AND the Original Super Saiyan God, confirmed by Toriyama himself. I will fit in his background story later in special chapters.**

 **I created Casava as Yamoshi's wife because I think it's a theme that the strongest warriors have even stronger wives to some degree. I didn't want to write Casava like Chichi or Bulma, so I wrote her as a warrior wife.**

 **Raizen, if you guys already haven't figured out, is Yamoshi's eldest son. Some hardcore anime/manga fans may recognize that 'Raizen' comes from Yu Yu Hakusho. I justed wanted to use Raizen because that name is really badass. His background story may be explored in special chapters as well.**

 **For those that argue that Raizen is overpowered or Superman was depowered, let me just say that when Raizen was fighting against Superman, he was in his Saiyan Beyond God form, an empowered base state where the Saiyan is utilizing the powers of a GOD. This was the state that Goku was in when fighting against the Final Form Frieza in Revival of F. I feel that a Saiyam in SBG state is equivalent to a normal Kryptonian under yellow sun.**

 **Please Review! More Reviews = More Chapters. If you have any suggestions for enemies and/or new characters and /or battles, suggest and I might add them! And please no flames!**


	2. Invasion Arc I

**Hey Guys!**

 **Thank you for all your reviews! (Except for one guest, whose review I deleted due to not-useful profanity). I love all of your feedback and will use them to motivate my writing.**

 **Now for the responses to the feedback and private messages.**

 ***Now there was one thing that a reviewer said that 'Saiyan Beyond God' is not real. I believe that it is real because of these reasons.**

 **1) While the Saiyan Beyond God was coined in Dragon Ball Heroes (That story is very confusing even for me), there have been several references to this form. SBG is an empowered base state that a Saiyan goes into that allows them to utilize the powers of the Super Saiyan God without having to go into the transformation itself. It is a transformation that uses godly ki or god-like power (this has been stated in Xenoverse, Shonen promotion, Resurrection of F promotion, and recent Dragon Ball data books). I have read all of these books because I am a nerd and have come to the conclusion that SBG and Super Saiyan God are pretty much the same power, yet under different control. When Goku initially turned into SSG, he could not fully control the power. But after his fight with Beerus, Goku absorbed the God Power and under Whis's training, he was able to utilize the power without having to go through the exhaustive transformation. In other words, Goku and Vegeta can both use God Power and can choose to not use it.**

 **2) Anime: I know that Anime has pretty much deleted the mentioning of SBG, but something in there makes sense. Goku, in his Base State, is at least equal to the Final Form Frieza in Dragon Ball Super. Now we know that Vegeta is about Goku's equal in that state in terms of power. But Vegeta said that Cabba, during the Tournament of Universe 6 and 7, was his equal in his base form. But Cabba (yes, he was injured) got his ass handed to him when Frieza picked him off at Tournament of Power. See the break in logic? The only way this makes sense is if there are two base states. One is a normal base state where the Saiyan has no god-power, and when they go Super Saiyan, they undergo the normal Super Saiyan Transformation. But with the second base state, SBG, where the Saiyan goes through the transformations, the Saiyan becomes Super Saiyan Blue. And this coincides with the information that comes from Toriyama himself.**

 **3) There are many forms of interpretation if one puts anime over the movies and manga or vice versa. For my story, I say this.**

 **Normal (Base State 1) + Super Saiyan + Super Saiyan 2 + Super Saiyan 3**

 **||| (Utilizing God Power)**

 **\|/**

 **Saiyan Beyond God (Base State 2) ~= Super Saiyan God + Super Saiyan Blue -+Beyond Super Saiyan Blue (For Vegeta)**

 *** Super Saiyan 4.**

 **1) I really hesitate using stuff from DBGT because there are very few things in that storyline that are appealing. I am not the biggest fan of SSJ4, and I don't even know if it's relevant anymore. Super Saiyan 4 is said to be 10x stronger than Super Saiyan 3. I am pretty sure that Super Saiyan God is much stronger than that. Though in Dragon Ball Heroes, the Xenoverse Goku (Yes, he is actually a thing) goes against Super Saiyan Blue 4 and they are an even match. We will see (wink).**

 *** Saiyans vs Kryptonians (Purely physical standpoint)**

 **1) Now in my story, I have normal Kryptonians under the Yellow to be much stronger than normal Saiyans purely by measuring feats. In the manga Dragon Ball Super 18, during the Tournament between Universe 6 and 7, Vegeta (normal Super Saiyan) tried to lift a Metalman, but he couldn't. The manga stated that Metalman weighs over 1000 tons. The manga doesn't say how much more...hell Metalman could be one million tons because the description was so vague...but then if it did weigh 1,000,000 tons, Beerus would have said one million... Goku and Vegeta during training were moving around in a suit that was sinking into the Beerus' planet after they took it off, but we don't know exactly how heavy it is. But this shows that Saiyans are not lifting powerhouses, not like how Kryptonians are.**

 **2) But a Saiyan who has mastered God Power, I will say is equal to a yellow-Sun Kryptonian. Seeing the difference between Gohan (who got one-shot by first-form frieza) and Goku (who, in his new base state, was ahead of Frieza in his final form in their first round) in the Resurrection of F movie, I think it is safe to say Goku and Vegeta is their base state with god-power is equal to a normal Kryptonian.**

 **3) The Kryptonians I am talking about are the New 52 versions.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _One year later..._

 _N52 Universe Prime, Earth, Sol System, Fortress of Solitude, Kal POV_

Kal and Raizen was training in a virtual training chamber with 1 million times gravity, although the enhanced gravity did little to hamper the two heroes. The simulator also had an enhanced shield system, capable of withstanding the forces of each other's attacks, though it had broken on several occasions from overloading.

Raizen was a very harsh teacher; there was no other way of saying it. He didn't care if his student had broken limbs or ruptured organs. The Saiyan knew that there was no better training than actual combat. Over the past year, Kal had been closer to death than the rest of his former years from his training sessions with Raizen. But the Saiyan was as effective as he was harsh. After several destroyed planets that dwarfed Earth in size and mass, Kal learned how to fight and control his powers far more effectively than he could have in the past.

One of the first things Kal learned was to control his own Ki. Raizen surmised that Kal's sun-derived powers were suppressing his Ki, so he had Kal train under environments that deprived them, such as planets with red suns or even Kryptonite.

The latter was painful. Kryptonite?! Seriously! The Saiyan thought it would be funny to create weights out of Kryptonite and have him lift it. What the hell!? Kryptonite made him feel as if he was getting the flu, cold, food poisoning, and heart attack! If Raizen wasn't such a good teacher, Kal would have guessed that he was trying to kill him!

Anyway, Kal was able to awaken his dormant ki, or life force, through long meditation. At first, he was only able to awaken them during meditation, but slowly he was able to activate them at any time. That took several months. Raizen and he decided that his usage of Ki should be limited to defensive and strengthening techniques; even in Raizen taught him all Ki techniques, it was unlikely Kal would use them in combat. So instead, Kal learned how to use his ki as a secondary shield and empowering mechanism. With his ki, Kal was able to resist the effects of Red Sun or Kryptonite for extended periods of time and increase the power behind his punches.

The rest of the year was dedicated to fighting techniques. Raizen was the most punishing in this regard. The Saiyan was right. He had no fighting style. But it was not as if he had a martial arts master to train him since the day he was born. And the Saiyan didn't care. If his student was going to be stupid, he was at least going to be strong.

Kal retained his brawler fighting style but learned to fight far more strategically. Reading his enemies' attack patterns, predicting their next moves, and precisely acting on their weaknesses were perhaps the best lessons that were pounded into his head. Before he would simply charge into battle and solely rely on his invulnerability. That was no longer acceptable for the Saiyan master. When Kal attempted to show such sloppy strategy during their training, Raizen held nothing back. Needless to say, the Kryptonian learned many painful lessons.

In their current sparring, Raizen was cloak in his jagged white-grey aura while Kal was cloaked in his flaming-yellow and red aura. They flew at each other, their fists and aura clashing in sparks and shockwaves that stressed even the Kryptonian technology. The Saiyan used his both of his arms and legs while the Kryptonian primarily used his arms. Saiyan kicked Kal down with a hammer kick, which Kryptonian blocked it with one hand and attacked with the other. Raizen then hooked his leg around that leg and returned a swiping kick to Kal's chin, knocking the Kryptonian back. Raizen then flipped and flew down with a kick. Kal regained his momentum and charged with a punch. Their blows collided again, this time causing a massive explosion that disabled the Kryptonian simulation chamber. The master and student landed on the chamber floor.

"Master Kal." The AI of the Fortress, Kelex, spoke. "Your sparring has caused critical damage to the simulation chamber. It will take some time to fix."

"Thanks, Kelex." Kal sighed. "We broke the chamber again."

"We should have fought in space." Raizen cracked his neck. "But that will have to wait. It's time. The invasion will happen today."

Kal and Raizen walked to the Fortress' main computer. "According to my computer, there have been strange coincidences happening all around the world today." The Kryptonian commented as he read the displays on the holo-screen. "Disappearances...murders...all over the world." The holo-screen showed the world map with red dots where strange occurrences happened.

"Darkseid's scouts," Raizen commented. "They are preparing for his arrival."

"Any way we can stop the scouts and stop the invasion entirely?" Kal asked, but Raizen shook his head.

"Afraid not. Darkseid is evil incarnate, but not impatient or careless," Raizen answered, looking at the screen. "If half the things I heard about Darkseid from my father are true, then it is already too late to stop the invasion from happening."

"But we can still defeat it, right?" The Man of Steel asked.

"That's why I'm here," Raizen smirked. "You better head to Metropolis. That's where the invasion will start."

"What about you?"

"From my father's stories, Darkseid's invasions always have a similar pattern." Raizen put his giant double-bladed ax on his back. "His minions almost always plant highly-advanced, yet ancient computers known as Mother Boxes on worlds to bring forth his legions. While we can't stop Darkseid himself from coming, I think we can cripple his armies."

"So you're going to hunt for these mother boxes?" Kal asked, getting a nod from his fighting master.

"Most definitely one of these boxes is going to be in Metropolis. You find that one and hold down the fort." Raizen looked at the screen again, memorizing the locations of the strange events. "I'll take care of other nuisances."

Raizen and Kal began to prepare their suits and armor for battle. Kal wore his Kryptonian nanosuit with a red cape as Raizen checked his ax one more time.

"So your father faced Darkseid before?" Kal asked.

"My father and his teammate fought Darkseid several times in the past." The Saiyan answered as he put his axe on his back. "As far as I know, my father's team was one of few forces that ever defeated Darkseid."

"May the Omnissiah be with us, Kal," Raizen spoke firmly.

"I learned from studying my people that we pray to Rao." Kal returned with a smile.

"May he be with us, too." The Saiyan added. "My father and his team are considered the best team in the Time Patrol, and even they told me that Darkseid does not play."

"It doesn't matter," Kal replied. "We're supposed to stop him, and we will."

The Saiyan smirked. "That's the spirit," They shook his student's hand before they both flew out of the Fortress.

* * *

 _N52 Universe Prime, Earth, Sol System, Gotham City, 3rd POV_

Aiming the sniper rifle at his target that had first been spotted six years ago in Gotham City and since then had been on his very own crusade to take down every single criminal organization that operated in the city...of course this drew a lot of attention from both the many criminal gangs in Gotham and the GCPD.

"Target's in my sight sir."The sniper spoke through the comms. "Seems he's after somebody?"

"Who? A man? Woman? What?" A male voice questioned the sniper over the comms.

"I'm….not sure, sir. They were wearing a brown cloak. Whoever it is, is large and I mean a giant among men."

"Is it one of them?"

"Well judging by how their leaping twenty feet in the air each time and don't seem to be slowing anytime soon...yeah! I say it is."

"Are you being funny with me, Lieutenant?…..take them both down then!"

Running across the rooftops after his target that he was sure was responsible for the bomb attacks that had been happening all across the globe, he didn't have anything solid but a large hulking figure, wearing a cloak and having a strange box of unknown design in his hands made him awfully suspicious...also didn't help that he ran as soon as he saw him.

The man in question was the vigilante the Batman also known as the Dark Knight, the Caped Crusader...of course most believed him to be an urban myth that the GCPD had made up to terrify the criminal of Gotham. Batman was wearing a dark grey bodysuit that clung to his muscular body that he gained from years of intense training and had a black bat symbol on the chest, black gloves with three pointed accouterments on each glove that allowed him to counterattack against knives or blades.

Around his waist was a yellow utility belt had had all of his weapons and various other equipment that he used in his line of work. He was wearing black boots that came to past his calves but stopped before it reached his knees. He was wearing a black cowl which only showed his strong muscular jawline, as well as having small bat-like ears at the top and to finish it off was a long black cape that ran across the floor, giving the illusion that he came from the shadows and stood at a respectable 6'2.

Jumping over another rooftop, the Dark Knight was slowly but steadily getting closer to his target. Reaching to the side of his utility belt, the Caped Crusader's grabbed his grappling gun, pointed it at the hulking figure who jumped into the before before the Batman fired it at him and watched as the grabbing shook shot out and impaled itself on his target's leg making him howl out in pain as the hook exited through the other side of the leg.

The Dark Knight pulled the trigger of the grappling gun which pulled him towards the end of the rope and towards his target. Using all of his body weight, the vigilante tackled the cloaked thing against the wall, causing it to crack from the weight of the hulking figure. Quickly getting himself up, Batman jumped to his feet before grabbing his target by the cloak and brought him closer to his face roughly.

"What were you doing at the Docks! Do you have any involvement with the people that have gone missing recently, talk!"The Dark Knight growled at his target who looked to be a mix of organic and machine. It wasn't until the last moment that he saw one of its eyes and mouth glow red before he quickly rolled back and did his best to avoid the beam.

*Boom!*

Bringing up his cape over his face to protect himself, Batman felt the heat of the of the explosion in front of him and luckily to the material that his cape was made out of that he managed to survive. Climbing to his feet after he was sure that the explosion was over, the vigilante looked up to the strange being in front of him with a savage grin as well as frothing from the mouth...this wasn't going to bold well for the Dark Knight.

The vigilante was suddenly blinded by an oddly enough green light before he heard what sounded like a truck coming towards him. His instinct took over and quickly rolled out of the way as a green fire-truck appeared and collided into the beast and narrowly missed the Dark Knight who fell off the rooftop and went to use the grappling gun to pull himself back up to the roof once again but was instead was grabbed by a large baseball glove before he was lifted back up to the rooftop where he saw a man giving him a smirk of superiority.

The man had dark brown hair that was slightly messy with a few bangs across his forehead, a green mask, a light skin complexion and a slightly narrow jawline that was devoid of any baby fat and stood 6'0. He was wearing a green and black body suit that looked to be made out of some kind of energy if the glow was any indication to go by and on his hand was a glowing green ring.

"Need some help?"The man in green smirked at the Dark Knight as he crossed his arms over his chest, getting Batman to growl slightly as he jumped of the glove and back onto the rooftop.

"No."The Caped Crusader told the glowing green man blankly as he looked around for his target only to see him missing from the area before he turned his glare to the floating man."You let him get away?"He hissed at him, only to get another stupid smirk in rerun as a giant green hand that had the knocked out beast inside of it lifted up from the ground and rested him on the rooftops.

"You're welcome."

"I had it covered." The Batman told him bluntly getting a snort in return from the glowing green man.

"Oh please, I saw you about to get your ass kicked..."

"So you decided to send a Fire Truck at me?"

"Your fine aren't you?"The man asked him getting the infamous Bat-Glare in return from the Dark Knight."Names Green Lantern..."

"Good for you,"Batman brushed him off as he walked over to where the strange box was. Picking it up, the Dark Knight began examining it. It was nothing he had ever seen before, it was in a cube-shaped with circles on each of the faces and in a dark purple color.

"Your welcome! You know for saving your life and all...dick,"The now Identified Green Lantern grumbled out to the Caped Crusader.

"I didn't need 'your' help, Lantern. I had it all under control until you decided to intervene, ruining everything I had planned."Batman shot back at the Green Lantern."Take your flashlight and go home. Gotham mine, Coast city's yours."He told him as he continued examining the cube.

"No this entire space sector is mine, small fry."The Lantern informed the vigilante matter of factually.

"Space sector?"

"What you think I'm the only Lantern in existence?"The Green Lantern asked the Dark Knight as if he was stupid."This planet and all the planets in my sector are my responsibly..."

"Uh huh.."

"I'm being serious! There an entire corp...oh forget it, not like I have anything to prove to you."The Lantern grumbled at the vigilante,"So why where you after this guy anyway?"He inquired from the Dark Knight who was silent for a few moments before speaking up.

"I believe that he was responsible for the people that have gone missing in Gotham recently and tried to follow him back to wherever he was heading to….of course that's impossible now."The Dark Knight said with a pointed look.

"Well, whatever this guy is isn't human. So we're going to follow him back to his home planet if he left earth….can you even breathe in space like yours truly?" The Green Lantern asked the vigilante who mentally sighed to himself, this guy sure like to tell the world how great he was...but still he made a point. If the alien did go off planet then he couldn't follow him and leave Gotham unprotected….still the Lantern was right about one-thing, the beast was alien and so was the cube...there only one place that he could go to.

"Guess we need some answers then."Batman stated to the Green Lantern."There is only one man who will know what this is."

"Who? You know aliens?" The Lantern smirked.

"Superman," Batman stated to the Lantern.

"The big guy in Metropolis? They say he's an Alien…."

"Well, they are right. He is and he also very dangerous."The Dark Knight warned the Lantern or at least so he had heard.

"Talking from experience?" The Green Lantern frowned.

"No, but I've researched him, studied him he...different compared to the other Meta-human I've seen. His power levels…."

"Won't be a problem for me."The Green Lantern said matter-of-factly as he raised his hand up and looked at his ring that made him a god compared to mortals. He could create anything he thought of while wearing the ring...he didn't need to worry about some Alien in Metropolis.

"Don't get cocky, he like nothing you've ever faced before. He posses Super Strength, Super Speed, all his injuries are healed by the sun, he can fly "without" the aid of a ring and who knows what other powers he has at his disposal...don't underestimate him." Batman scowled

"Yeah, yeah whatever, let's go meet the big guy shall we?"The Green Lantern waved off his concerns as he created a large green jet for the pair to head to Metropolis to meet the with famed Superman. Still, the Dark Knight wasn't too thrilled about traveling in a glowing green jet that stuck out like a sore thumb.

* * *

 _N52 Universe Prime, Earth, Sol System, Central City, Trunks POV_

Future Trunks was waiting for his target, a speedster who was caught with traveling through time and altering realities. According to his report from Chronoa, this person had a connection to the Speed Force, an extra-dimensional energy that serves as the driving force of every change in the universe. This connection allowed the user to travel at super-speeds and apparently even time-travel.

The speedster's name was Eobard Thawne, a multiple-time-breaking offender. He was suspected to be the reason why time was so screw in this universe. Unfortunately, the report ended there. His report had nothing else, only that this person frequented Central City. This made Trunks' job more difficult. He had been flying above the city for several hours, looking for any unusual activity. Why couldn't Chronoa's report be more helpful?

As he was about to quit for the night, he sensed a disturbing rush of energy. He looked down at its source and saw a red blur laced with yellow electricity zooming through the streets.

"Got you," Trunks grinned, turned into a Super Saiyan, and flew down. His current speed exceeded Mach 7 and was able to match the red blur.

"Stop!" Trunks yelled and the red blur turned to him.

"Who the hell are you!?" The blur yelled back as the two of them zipped through the city.

"The person who's arresting your time-breaking ass!" Trunks yelled back.

"Look, I don't have time for your nonsense." The blur shot back and increased his speed to lose Trunks.

"Oh no, you won't!" Trunks gritted his teeth and burst forward with greater speed as well. The red blur and yellow comet zipped in and out of the city, one trying to outrun the other by becoming faster.

 _This is getting nowhere!_ Trunks groaned in his head and shot two ki blasts from his hands to boost him instantaneously. He was able to grab the blur, and both of them crashed and skid down a city street. They both crashed into a parked car, making two huge holes in it.

They both groaned and got back up on their feet. People around them began to gather to see what the commotion was about.

"Okay, what's your problem?" The blur stopped vibrating and revealed himself to be a slightly tall man with an athletic build in a red, body-fitting suit with a yellow lightning symbol on his chest. His face was covered in the part of the suit, covering everything except the mouth and eyes.

"You don't have to know who I am." Trunks got up, still in his Super Saiyan state. "Are you Eobard Thawne?"

"Who?" The man asked. "That's not my name. I'm the Flash."

"The Flash...what's your real name?" Trunks asked.

"There's no way I'm telling you my name. That's not what superheroes do." The man smirked. "Anyway, who are you? I haven't seen you around here, nor anyone with your abilities."

Trunks looked around, seeing the people take out their phones to take videos or pictures. He lifted his finger and whispered "Kai". All of the cellphones and cameras around them exploded, much to their owner's confusion.

"What the-" The Flash exclaimed as Trunks grabbed him and flew into the sky. After they travel several miles up into the air, Trunks stopped.

"I'm looking for someone who constantly travels through time." Trunks said as he held Flash's wrist. "You have 5 seconds to tell me your real name."

"What!?" Flash looked up at him with wide eyes. "You can't drop me here! That would kill me!"

"Nine, Eight, Seven..." Trunks counted down.

"Okay, Okay!" Flash pulled off his mask and revealed his face. "Name's Barry Henry Allen. Not this Eobard Thawne! Check my wallet if you have to Now can you please not drop me?"

Trunks turned back into his base form. "If you are even lying..."

"I never traveled through time! I don't even know if I have that ability!" Barry argued as he struggled to pull his wallet from under his suit and threw it up at Trunks. The Saiyan opened it and saw Barry's driver license.

The demi-saiyan warrior sighed and flew down to a skyscraper. "Sorry about that. I have been hunting this time-breaker for months."

"Yeah, well, work on your communication skills," Barry pulled his mask back on. "Look, I would appreciate it if you told no one about my secret identity? That would make us even."

"That's alright. I made the mistake of suspecting you in the first place," Trunks smiled.

"But who is this Eobard Thawne?" Flash asked, folding his arms.

"A speedster, just like you." Trunks spoke. "A criminal who has killed dozens of people in space-time continuum, he is guilty of destabilizing several realities."

"So you are saying that I will be able to travel through time too?" Flash asked.

"Yes, but don't you dare use it, otherwise I might be sent here to arrest you for real this time." Trunks warned.

"Sent by whom?"

Trunks hesitated but showed his time patrol badge. "I'm part of an organization known as Time Patrol. We watch over timelines and realities to fight against anything that might disturb them from their natural states. My name is Trunks."

"So, Trunks. What are you going to do now?" Flash asked.

"Still go hunting, I suppose. But today...we both better prepare ourselves." Trunks sighed.

"For what?" Flash asked, but from the skyscraper roof, saw S.T.A.R labs in flames. "Talk to you later!" He zoomed down the building towards the lab, leaving Trunks behind.

"Chronoa was right. The Invasion is near." Trunks muttered and flew down after the Flash. Perhaps he might still get the answers he was looking for.

* * *

 _N52 Universe Prime, Earth, Sol System,_ _S.T.A.R Labs, Central City Silas Stone POV_

 _No, no no no! He was not going to lose his son!_ Silas spoke as he and his peers began to work to save his son, Victor. He and his son had been fighting over his absence in attend his son's football games. And then there was an explosion from Silas' other lab, and Victor was caught in the blast, losing his lower body, limbs, and most of his upper body.

Silas had his team move his son's burnt body to their main lab where their main research material was strangely humming. A box of most likely alien origin, it was so old that they couldn't even date it properly. Yet it had technology that surpassed their wildest expectations. It was greater than the particle collider; it could be the latch key discovery that could change all of humanity. Or destroy it.

But it was time to use it to save his son.

"Professor!" One of his peers spoke fearfully. "We can't use the Change Engine! It is too volatile!"

"We don't have time for a research meeting!" Silas yelled as he checked his son's pulse. Faint, but still there. "Bring the Change Engine here!"

His peers hesitated, but relented by activating machine hands to move the alien tech box over to Victor's body.

"Raise the voltage to activate the box," Silas instructed, and his peer raised a lever, raising the voltage sent to the machine to several thousand volts. The box began to activate by shifting the plates around its main body, but it still hummed.

"Sir! We never activated the machine past this point. It could kill us all!" Silas ignored the warning and raised the voltage himself. Electricity sparked through the machinery, causing machine sparks and flames. But after a few moments, the box began to light up and created metal tentacles to attach itself to Victor's body like a parasite to a host. Then it created a metallic cocoon around itself and Victor's body.

Silas looked on with great anticipation and fear, not seeing visible electric currents going to the main computer.

"Professor!" One of the peers screamed, and Silas just began to notice that the computer was about to explode. Before he had the time to say a word, the computer exploded.

He was going to die...but then he felt a huge gust of wind coming in.

* * *

 _Prime Universe, Apocalypse_

Darkseid watched on his balcony on as his newly armed legions assembled for their invasion.

"My lord." His new chief scientist bowed. "My new weapons, the Exarchs and the Gargant-Titans, are ready for you. They await your command." Behind her, figures of several shapes bowed as well. All of them were different except for their white masks.

"You have promised much, Towa." Darkseid's deep voice rumbled, still facing his legions. "I now invade two Earths simultaneously (New 52 and Earth 2). One force led by Steppenwolf, and another by myself."

"The Exarchs will provide your general with more than sufficient help to conquer Earth 2. And my newly improved Parademon Cells and Gargants will pave your way to glory for this Earth." Towa smiled evilly. "Your conquest will not be denied by anyone. Not this or any universe."

Another figure ran in and bowed before Darkseid. "My lord, our scout on Earth 52 have detected at least two Time Patrol members. They must have deployed them."

"Trivial details," Towa smirked. "Two Time Patrollers are no match for our legions now."

Darkseid said nothing as his mind pierced through space and time. His true-self was the omnipotent culmination of all avatars in the Multiverse, all of their minds and thoughts connected. He was all of them at once. As his mind surpassed the boundaries of his multiverse, he saw the avatar of another being, waiting for him.

 _'Darkseid'_

 ** _'Chronoa'_**

 _'You have one last chance to stop your invasion of Earths.'_

 ** _'Your threats mean nothing to me. Your petty minions are no match for me.'_**

 _'That is not what happened when my Team Infinite kicked your ass and left your corpse drifting through Negative Space.'_

 ** _'A minor set back. But I have returned. Stronger than ever. And I shall set right to wrongs.'_**

 _'The Omniverse is what it is, not what you think should be. If you would only accept that.'_

 ** _'Only losers accept what it is. Victors shape what should be'_**

 _'So be it.'_

Darkseid's mind returned to his own space and time. "Bring Steppenwolf to me at once!" He rumbled and his servants left. His general Steppenwolf, a huge armored New God with his flaming sword appeared and kneeled before Darkseid.

"How may I serve my lord?" Steppenwolf asked.

"Your invasion of Earth will be met by Time Patrol." Darkseid spoke.

"I shall send them all to their graves." The Apokoliptian general spoke confidently. "All who defy Darkseid shall fall!"

"Do not underestimate them." Darkseid's voice thundered and Steppenwolf closed his mouth. "I have been stopped by few beings in my existence. Superman, Izaya, and Chronoa and her Time Patrol. Even with Towa's troops, your battle will be hard-fought."

"I shall not return with failure, my lord," Steppenwolf spoke.

Darkseid had not moved an inch, but his mind raced with infinite calculations and landed on one hard truth, one he did not like.

"Invade Earth 2 immediately." Darkseid ordered his general. "Make it bend before my will."

"For Darkseid!" Steppenwolf declared and walked away, not knowing his lord's dark machinations.

"Towa." Darkseid rumbled as the blue witch appeared. "Deploy the legions and Gargants. Two universes shall fear Darkseid's might today."

* * *

 _N52 Universe Prime, Earth, Sol System, Metropolis. Batman POV_

"You really flew us to Metropolis in a glowing green jet? So much for subtlety."Batman commented as he jumped out of the Jet after he and the Green Lantern had arrived in Metropolis and where Superman's last known location was reported.

"Your complaining now? I didn't hear you complaining on our way here...besides how else would you get here Mr. Grouch." The Lantern shot back at him.

"We should've gotten here with subtlety, every damn cop in the city would've seen the glow for miles. There probably on their way right now."

"Well, how about you shut up then and come on! Superman's in there."Lantern told the vigilant as he walked toward the hole in one of the buildings that was barely holding together...of course it was a demolition Zone but that was beside the point.

"Wait a second, Lantern."Batman said to him as he looked around the area to see the scorch marks on the ground,"Looks like somebody had a battle here and recently…."Before he could say any more a large green cage surrounded the vigilant who looked up to see a smug smile of the Lanterns face.

"Enough enough now, Batman. Here the plan, you stay here in your cage, relax a bit, while Green Lantern goes in there, restrains Superman for questioning about these boxes, okay.?" The Lantern told him smugly getting Batman to grit his teeth in annoyance, did this guy really refer to himself in the third person?"I can handle this guy by myself."

Before anything else could be said, the Green Lantern was attacked by a red and blue blur that sent him soaring through the air and through one of the many buildings in the area before he finally came to a stop as his body collided with the ground. Batman looked on as the cage construct disappeared before he stared into glowing red eyes.

"So...what do you want?" Batman looked up and saw a taller, extremely muscular man in an advanced blue suit a with red cape. Superman.

Perhaps it was his reflexes or ears of training. But he shot his stun gun at Superman, who moved near-instantly slam Batman into a brick wall by his neck, holding him there.

"The visitors I just faced had the same boxes as you have," Superman spoke, glancing at the Motherbox hanging from Batman's utility belt. "And I have some questions that you ARE going to answer."

Batman grunted and attached an explosBatarangrang to the wall. It exploded and helped Batman free himself to throw a smoke grenade to the ground. The Caped Crusader jumped back to gain some distance between himself and the Man of Steel.

"I can still see you." Batman heard him speak. The Man of Steel flew slowly through the smoke towards Batman. Batman used his grappling gun to move up several stories, but Superman used his heat vision to cut through the part of the building and the grappling rope. With a thud, Batman fell to the ground on his feet. He had to get Superman to stop fighting, but how?

Then Batman pulled from his belt a sound wave device capable of destroying a skyscraper with sound waves. He threw the device in front of Superman and activated it. The device opened itself and created continuous sound waves that managed to hold back the Man of Steel for a sec. But the alien clapped his hands, creating a larger shock wave that canceled and destroyed the device. Batman was about to throw more batarangs, but the Man of Steel seemed to zoom into him and hold him into the air by the neck with one hand.

"Enough. Who are you, and what do you want? Talk!" Batman struggled to talk against Superman's grip, but he could hardly breathe.

"Hey! Big Boy! Pick on somebody your own size!" Great. The Green idiot returned and created several green construct chains to trap Superman. Superman managed to destroy most of them with his free hand, but some of them wrapped around the Man of Steel.

"Chains? You're funny." Superman grinned and smashed through the chains as if they were made of paper, the force strong enough to send the Lantern flying back.

"Damn it. Green Lantern...enough!" Batman grunted out from his hold and looked at Superman. "I know who you are...Clark..." Superman looked surprised and let Batman go.

"What do you want...hmm...Bruce Wayne?" Superman asked. So...the alien had x-ray vision as well, just as he expected. "I didn't think a billionaire play boy would run around in a Bat costume playing hero."

"I could say the same for a newspaper reporter farmboy from Smallville, Kansas." Batman retorted, rubbing his neck. Superman smirked.

"Touche." Then he looked serious. "So, is he with you?" Superman pointed at the Green Lantern, who returned with an angry expression.

"Temporarily," Batman grunted. "That is Green Lantern."

"Green Lantern? Never heard of them."

"Neither have I."

"Hey!" Green Lantern landed next to them and looked at Batman with a stormy expression. "I told you before! I'm a member of a corp called the Green Lantern Corp that guards over the entire universe."

Batman ignored him much too the Lantern's frustration. "Do you know what this is?" He handed the Motherbox to Superman, who took it and looked at it closely.

"A Motherbox." Superman spoke. "Where did this one come from?"

"Gotham City." Batman frowned. "Do you know what they are?"

"Vaguely." Superman pulled from his hip another Motherbox. "Supposedly they are living computer that both highly advanced and ancient, belonging to a very dark being."

The Green Lantern scanned the boxes with his ring. "Item unidentifiable." The Ring beeped.

"That's impossible. The Ring knows what the guardians know, and the Guardians know everything!" The Lantern exclaimed.

"Obviously they don't," Batman added, earning another glare from the Lantern. He ignored it and turned to Superman. "Is it Kryptonian?"

"No," Superman answered. "It belongs to being called Darkseid, and his invasion is about to begin," Superman spoke gravely.

"An invasion?" The Caped Crusader frowned while the Lantern laughed.

"Oh, that's funny, blue." He elbowed the Man of Steel, though he instantly regretted it because of him elbowing something that was stronger than steel. "An invasion? Please! This isn't Independence Day."

"No, it's worse," Superman added. Then the two Motherboxes began to beep and glow.

"Something's happening!" Lantern readied his ring as the boxes floated into the sky and created a giant portal that faced the city. From the portal, several giant war ships appeared and floated above the city.

"An invasion," Batman commented as Lantern's jaw dropped. From the ship, thousands upon thousands of creatures fell upon the city, landing everywhere.

"Those look different from the ones we just fought," Batman commented as several creatures landed around them. These new creatures had similar features the creatures that Batman faced before. But these were much larger, greener, and had shining green lines around its armor. They also had eight upper limbs instead of two.

"These don't look so tough!" The Lantern created a giant hammer and smashed one's side, obliterating its right side. "Ha, piece of cake!" He smirked but then saw the creature's limbs not only regrow, but become more muscular and larger.

"Oh come on!" Lantern yelled as the Parademon slammed its larger limbs into the Lantern, smashing him into a building. These new parademons ganged up on Superman and Batman.

Superman punched several parademons, destroying their bodies, but they regenerated like before, growing larger and stronger. Batman threw several of his batarangs, blowing up several, but the same thing happened.

"Looks like they can evolve and regenerate with each injury," Superman commented.

"This is going to get complicated," Batman grunted as he pulled several more batarangs out of his belt. Some of these insect-like creatures breathed fire at them. Superman spun around and produced strong winds to stop the flames.

"So are we working together?" Superman asked as he stood back to back with Batman.

"Not like we have a choice, newsboy," Batman grunted.

* * *

 _Washington DC, Diana POV_

Diana sighed as she walked along a park Meridian Hill Park. Ever since Steve led her to DC, he had continuously made excuses about getting orders. She had come to this city to meet with their leader, the President, and be accepted as the formal ambassador to Themyscira. Instead, she was walking through the park, getting everybody's attention.

Men, women, and children were looking at her with a mixture of awe, astonishment, and estrangement. The Outside World was bizarre to her as she was to them. So many unnecessary rules, laws, and regulations.

Some even had the audacity to put on clothes, saying that her armor was too revealing. How rude. She was wearing her Amazonian Armor; it was the symbol of her pride as an Amazon.

She had only been in the Outside World for only a few weeks, but she already missed her mother, sisters, and Themyscira. Diana wondered how they were doing.

"Excuse me!" Diana looked down, and a little girl was waving up at her. "Can you help me?" She then pointed at a balloon that was stuck on a hanging tree branch.

"Of course," Diana gave the child a radiant smile and picked the balloon off the branch to give to the girl.

"Thank you," The girl chirped. "Are you going swimming?"

Diana was puzzled. "No. Why do you ask, little one?"

"Because you are wearing something that my mommy wears when she goes to the beach," The girl said innocently, and Diana sighed inward. Again with her armor. She was no model, for Hades' sake. She was a warrior born and bred, trained by the God of War himself.

The girl tilted her head to the side. "Do you want ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" Diana asked, and the girl pulled her by her hand to a nearby ice cream vendor.

"Oh, hello!" The ice cream man jumped at Diana's appearance and blushed. Instead, he looked at the girl to remain calm. "What can I get for you?"

"One for me and her...umm..." She looked at Diana. "What is your name?"

"Diana," Diana spoke confidently.

"My name is Hanna!" She chirped and thanks the ice cream man as he handed her and Diana ice cream cones. "Try it! It is the best food in the world!"

Diana smiled and licked the ice cream. The sudden sweetness burst in her mouth. "This is incredible! You should be proud of your work!" She said excitedly to the ice cream man, who blushed heavily and walked away.

"Diana!" A familiar voice interrupted her sweat reverie. "There you are." A man dressed in military uniform walked towards her. Steve Trevor, the first man Diana had ever met and the man she rescued a few weeks ago. And her first male friend. "Sorry about the delay. My superiors held onto me longer than I had hoped."

"It's fine, Steve," Diana smiled. "So when do I get to speak to your President?"

Steve looked to the side nervously, which told Diana that something was wrong. "My superiors want to talk to you before you meet the President. Something about working together."

"Steve, I came here as an Ambassador, not as a soldier," Diana said matter-of-factly. "And it is customary for the Ambassador to meet the leader of the nation."

The soldier scratched his head. "It's not that simple, Diana."

"Ahem!" They looked down and saw Hanna. "I'm right here!"

"Uh...who is this?" Steve asked.

"This is Hanna, my new friend," Diana spoke proudly. "She showed me this delicious confection called 'ice cream'!"

"You know, while we wait, I can take you to the best ice cream place in town." Steve spoke, smirking.

"Oh...you know I can just compel you to tell me," Diana tapped the lasso on her hip, and Steve put his hands up in mock-surrender.

"Or I can just tell you..." Steve gave her a flirting smile until a sound rang from his pocket. He pulled a device and put it to his ear. "Trevor here. Uh huh. An invasion? From who? North Koreans? Russians?"

A loud roar rang from the sky and Diana looked up. A giant portal opened up and strange large ships appeared, with hordes of stranger creatures surrounding them like bees. After the ships appeared, something larger and foreboding appeared. A giant black serpent-like monster slithered out of the portal, and its infinitely long body shadowed over the entire city.

 _I am Chrome Shenron, First of the Gargant Brotherhood! Tremble and bow before Darkseid!_ It roared, its very

"What the hell is that!?" Steve pointed as Hanna screamed.

Diana, meanwhile, smiled as she brandished her sword from her thigh. "A monster worthy of slaying!" She flew up to her calling as an Amazon.

* * *

 _Toki Toki City_

Chronoa walked to the Time Patrol changing room, waiting for two of her strongest warriors to come out. When they did, she strutted in front of them like a general.

One of the warriors was wearing a simple black saiyan battle armor without any pauldrons.

The other wore form-fitting short-sleeved shirt and black pants with black kung fu shoes and stockings. He also wore a flowing red vest with a long backside that is secured with a blue obi tied over it at his waist and blue armbands. He also had a red pole on his back.

"One of our mortal enemies, Darkseid, is invading two universes' Earths simultaneously! One is already been defended by our very own Raizen and Trunks. You two, however, will go to Apocalypse of the other universe directly and destroy their forces!"

"Finally..." One of them cracked his knuckles. "Facing Darkseid will be a challenge worthy of me."

"Both of you are going," Chronoa spoke. "Just do one thing. Kick his ass. Dismissed!" She said cheekily, and the two warriors walked away for their mission.

"Kakarot, I will deal with Darkseid personally. You take care of the others."

"No fair, Vegeta! Why do you have to have all the fun?"

"Because you took the fun last time when facing Thanos!"

"Fine. But aren't you worried about Trunks at all?"

"He is my son. The purest Saiyan blood runs strong in his veins. Why should I be worried?"

"Because he's your son?"

"..."

"Anyway, the first one who gets to Darkseid gets to fight him." One warrior seemed to teleport away.

"No cheating, Kakarot!" The other won roared and flew to the Time Chamber as fast as he could.

The Supreme Kai of Time could only shake her head as two of her strongest misfits went to fight what could possibly be the biggest fight of their lives. Well, they survived the Tournament of Power. She was sure that they could survive Darkseid...with a little bit of luck.

* * *

 **So it finally begins! The Invasion PART I is over!**

 **Remember! More review = More chapters. Unless you are just being rude douchebag, please don't comment. I had my comment filters on!**

 **I added a poll on my screen. What do you think?**

 **And, yes. Since this is a Dragonball x Justice League Crossover, it wouldn't be part Dragon Ball if Goku and Vegeta didn't appear! Now they won't appear so often that they will part of main character roster. But they will be recurring characters. This story happens AFTER the Tournament of Power; I think that is most appropriate because putting Raizen into the Tournament would mean that someone would have to come out. Everybody in Team Universe 7 had their moments, including Krillin.**

 **Instead, I decided to do something of my own. It will be posted in a bit further in the future.**

 **Some unexplained details/ Plot Elements**

 **1\. In the DC multiverse, there is only one set of New Gods throughout the entire Multiverse. They exist as avatars to one existence and consciousness. In other words, there is only one Darkseid and countless avatars throughout the Multiverse.**

 **2\. In New 52, Darkseid invaded Earth in both New 52 Universe and Earth 2 Universe.**

 **I won't be posting power levels this chapter, since most of the chapters are being introduced. Next chapters will have mouth-watering battles, so be prepared!**


	3. Invasion Arc II

Thank you all so much for your feedback and reviews. Please post more reviews! More reviews = more, faster chapters!

Sorry for the late update. So busy with work, you know. Send me any suggestions if you have any!

 **Invasion Arc II**

* * *

On Mars,

Jonathan Osterman, also known as Doctor Manhattan, was sitting down, looking at the ground impassively. Ever since his self-imposed exile, he tricked Barry Allen to fuse three separate timelines to create the current reality. The end result was the current reality, with ten years written out of its history and its current heroes and villains ten years younger. An experiment, really.

But recently, he felt so many abrupt changes in happening in this universe. Foreign elements that were not meant to be here. Disturbances breaking his work. And the most frustrating part of it was...he couldn't see them before they happened. Only after.

Why? He could see and do so much. Why was he limited so much?

A figure behind Doctor Manhattan spoke. "There will always be strings on you, Jonathan."

"You are not supposed to be here," Manhattan whispered.

"Here, there. It is really nothing." The figure spoke rather calmly, walking around. "Inside or outside this story...same thing."

Jonathan stood up and faced the figure, only to find a single black feather on the ground. "Illusions do not work on me." The glowing blue man spoke.

"And yet you only see a feather." The figure seemed to appear behind Manhattan. "You still have so much to see and understand, and yet you remain in this universe. Yes, you on occasion look at other universes out of curiosity, but you never leave it. Like hatchling refusing to leave its nest."

Manhattan said. "I know of everything that happened, that can happen, and that could happen."

"Are you able to see the Omniverse? All of possibilities, realities? Why can't you see these changes coming from other Multiverses?"

"What do you want?" For the first time in a while, Manhattan felt a new sensation. Not revelation. Not satisfaction. Frustration.

"I think that is my question. But unlike you, I know exactly what you want." The stranger spoke. "All these recent developments...interference from another multiverse...I know exactly what is happening and why."

"Lies." Manhattan turned around but missed the stranger again.

"Everything is a lie, John." The stranger was behind him again, this time, their backs touching each other. "Perceptions of reality are shaped by our sense of right and wrong. Right and wrong. These are vague concepts. Hence reality itself is a mirage, constantly changing. You are no different. Your indifference and lack of emotions never liberated you. They limited just like your emotions did before you became what you are."

"I know what is real and what is false." Doctor Manhattan raised his hands toward the vast darkness of space.

"Yet you do not know what side of the circle the pendulum will land on." The stranger spoke and the blue god-like being was silent. "And you want to know. You are so filled with curiosity that you don't feel it. Like fish in water."

"You know..." Manhattan said, a sudden realization lighting in his head. "How do you know...when I don't?"

The stranger finally walked in front of the doctor. "Because...you are not even a character." He lifted a finger and moved a finger towards Manhattan on the forehead. "You are a plot device created by a horrible writer. An unwelcome one."

Tap.

Doctor Manhattan dispersed into tiny blue particles, floating away into space. The stranger removed his hat and opened his cloak. "One of the benefits of being from another multiverse...I can be both the audience and character in this one." He then stared into the darkness of the universe and beyond.

"A story, no matter how bad its writers think is, will always be told. Once told, it cannot be untold. And no story is irreparable. You just need to know possibilities."

"GJ, you have failed. And soon, you will be nothing."

* * *

N52 Universe Prime, Milky Way, Solar System. Earth, Central City, S.T.A.R Labs:

Flash had run into the burning lab, only to find scientists about to be wiped out from the explosion. He could only move 4 of the 6 scientists away in time from the explosion, not all of them. He ran in front and created a whirlwind with his arms to try to divert the explosion, but it was too strong to divert so quickly. He couldn't save them all in time!

Then the computer exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere like random bullets. Flash closed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and spun his arms as fast as he could.

After the explosion, he opened his eyes again and saw a green spherical shield covering him and the six scientists. A construct, something he had only seen once, Green Lantern Hal Jordan. But it couldn't be him! His cocky friend lived in Coast City, almost 2000 miles away.

The large spherical construct disappeared into a green ring, which was worn by his newest purple-haired acquaintance. "You are a Green Lantern?" Flash asked, questions rapidly popping out of his head.

"No," Trunks lifted his hand to show his green ring.

"Then how are you wearing a lantern ring?" Flash remembered hearing his arrogant friend that 'only specially chosen individuals' could become Green Lanterns. Oh, he wanted to punch that arrogant guy to get him to shut up.

"Just a souvenir," The purple-haired man replied as he looked around the destroyed lab and the strange metal cocoon. "What happened here? What's that?" He was about to touch it.

"Don't!" One of the scientists screamed out. "My son is in there!"

"Your son?" Flash asked. "Why? What happened?"

The scientist ran to the cocoon. "My son was caught in an explosion, so I tried to heal him with alien technology."

"You what?" Flash gasped. "You used alien tech?"

"I had no choice!" The scientist yelled back. Barry could see the fatherly concern and desperation in his eyes, the same emotions he has seen in his father's eyes when he went to visit him in prison. Henry Allen, a father wrongfully convicted of murder, had watched his son growing through a mirror with eyes filled with sadness. This scientist was no different. "My son was dying!"

"I...I understand..." The speedster stammered and looked at the cocoon as well. "But what's that cocoon doing to your son?"

"I don't know exactly," The scientist pushed his glasses closer to his eyes. "The alien box displayed remarkable regenerative properties and abilities in our studies. Hopefully, it will heal and rebuild my son."

"It will," To their surprise, Trunks answered this time. "But most likely not the way you want."

"How do you know?" The scientist asked, but Trunks remained silent.

"Those this have to do with you being a Time Patroller?" He asked. Trunks nodded.

"Yeah, so I can't explain much," What a frustrating response from the new guy. Flash was about to ask him more, but the cocoon began to beep and shine.

"Something's happening," The scientist muttered as the shells of the cocoon began to fold back, revealing a humanoid figure still connected the shell with metal tentacles. A strange box was connected to the figure's chest, beeping."

"It worked..." Trunks muttered.

Then metal-human woke up screaming, holding on his head. "It's too loud! I hear too much!" His now much bulkier, metal-plated body began ripping off the tentacles one by one, trying to free himself from bondage.

"Victor! Please calm down!" The head scientist tried to calm his son down by running in front of him. "Everything is alright."

"Everything is NOT alright!? My head is shattering!" Victor screamed as he ran into a wall and began to slam his head and again. "Everything is too loud!"

"Then hear your father's voice. Focus on it," Trunks spoke softly as he slowly approached Victor. "You've been changed into something different than you are...so you have to adjust. Try to hear your dad's voice and drown out the others."

Flash saw at the cyborg stopped bashing his head and his shoulders relaxing. Then he turned around to face the others and looked at his hands. "What happened to me?"

"You were in an explosion, Victor." The professor walked to his son and lifted a scanner to his head. "Your brain is like an organic quantum computer now...processing everything..."

"Processing what?" Barry finally asked.

"Most likely the box we used to heal Victor." Professor pointed to his son's chest, where the box was lodged. Victor then proceeded to forcefully remove the box.

"No, Victor!"

"Why not!? It's the reason I'm like this!" Cyborg screamed as electricity surged throughout his body. The metal plates around his body began to shift and transform into much bulkier armor.

Then the box in his chest began to beep and glow in the bright red light, opening a large portal and paving the way to green-insect like armored creatures. "What the hell is going on!?"

The creatures started to destroy the lab and attack the scientists, but Barry moved them aside and destroyed the creatures with his lightning-quick fists, with Trunks joining in. Trunks pulled out his sword and cut the monsters into pieces, and Barry split them apart with his superspeed.

But the Flash realized that the monsters not only began to grow back their limbs but also grow larger.

"Shit, they have Cell's abilities!" Trunks cursed as he blasted one's head off.

"Whose abilities?" Barry asked.

"Just someone I fought a while ago," Trunks grunted. "Destroy their heads. If you do, then they won't be able to grow or regenerate."

Flash began to destroy the creatures' heads, seeing how they just dropped dead to the floor. Despite this, creatures continued to fly out of the portal.

"Victor!" Trunks yelled as he slain the incoming monster reinforcements. "Close the portal!"

"I'm trying!" Victor screamed as he covered the Motherbox with his hands, trying to force it to close. That didn't work. He then tried to talk to it, but all he got was a blazing stream of images...of worlds being conquered...its citizens being turned into Parademons...of a huge shadow that covered all of them. "But it won't listen to me!"

Trunks ran to Victor's side. "Victor, if you don't close it, we are all going to die. Not just your dad and us, but everybody! Focus on that and keep trying!" A monster tried to bite the Saiyan's head off, but Trunks smashed into bits.

Victor took a big breath, relaxed, and tried again. He blocked out the messages that were coming from the Motherbox and tried to into commands of his own. Shut down, shut down...

The Boom Tube began to shrink until it was no more. The Motherbox shut itself down detached from Victor's chest. Victor's cybernetic body began to shrink back to its normal state.

"You did it, kid." Flash patted Victor's back.

"Yeah, but our job isn't over yet," Victor looked at the Motherbox. "When it was connected to me, I got loads of information from this thing," He looked at Trunks. "Metropolis, that's where we have to go."

"B-but Victor!" Silas walked to his son. "What's going on? Why do you have to go?"

"He has to come with us because he is the only person we know who can shutdown these portals. These things are opening up all over the world, and we need to go quickly or thousands will die." Trunks argued. "No time to argue, you ready?" He looked at Victor, who nodded. Trunks floated in the air as Victor tried to change his feet into jet boosters. After a few tries, he was successful, and the two of them flew away.

Flash looked at Silas. "Don't worry. I'll watch over your son. See ya!" He zoomed away, leaving the destroyed lab and its scientists behind.

* * *

N52 Universe Prime, Milky Way, Solar System. Earth: Chengdu, China

Raizen bisected a Parademon's body in half with his axe, only to see the halves grow into two different, creatures.

"Ah crap," Raizen growled as he created a red ki blast to disintegrate the two creatures into nothingness. Now they didn't grow back. Realizing the creatures' weakness, the Saiyan created a larger red ki blast and aimed it at the horde of green parademons.

"Bloody Massacre!" Raizen spoke and shot the blast. The blast spread out like a net, encasing the parademons in a web and exploding all of them.

"You cannot stop the Darkseid!" He looked up and saw a giant being towering over the city. This creature was a six-armed, metallic humanoid creature with a demon head and burning body which was larger than all the buildings around it combined. "I, Harbinger, shall pave the road of his conquest!"

The Saiyan smirked. "So what if you're big. I fought and killed bigger!" He powered up and flew at the giant.

Harbinger began to lift skyscrapers with his six, giant hands and hurled them at Raizen. Raizen dodged building after building and charged his fist with his ki. Then he punched Harbinger so hard that the giant was lifted from the ground.

Not losing momentum, Raizen then flew down and slammed into Harbinger's gut, continuing to push him into the air. Harbinger's gut stretched and stuck out like somebody was poking through a rubber sheet. The Saiyan continued to push through until the giant shot out into space like a bullet. Raizen then charged his ki, put his hands back, and started to charge a red blast.

"Take this!" He then thrust his hands out at the disappearing Harbinger. "Avenging Sky Piercer!" He roared and shot a giant red-orange ki blast that swallowed the giant and completely disintegrated him.

"That takes care of one," Raizen commented as he patted a motherbox on his hip. "Onto the next one." He flew down to Earth again, heading towards what would be the center of the invasion, Metropolis.

Then a dark energy blast almost hit him and stopped the Saiyan dead in his tracks. He looked to its source and saw the culprits.

"Towa. Mira." The Saiyan gritted his teeth as he saw two of the most despicable and persistent enemies he had ever met in his life.

"Raizen..." Towa smirked, brandishing her staff. "So far from home, aren't you, Time Patroller."

"Well, you know...I could smell your demonic stench anywhere, bitch," Towa growled. "So you are the one responsible for all of this!"

"Me?" Towa pointed at herself elegantly and giggled. "Unlike last time we fought, I'm merely a cog in a giant machine."

"So you are a lackey...who is so powerful that you would cow and submit to?" Raizen demanded.

"Darkseid...he shall bring down the walls that you Time Patrollers try so desperately to hold up. And when they do, my true master shall arrive," Towa scoffed. "But why should I tell you all of this? You are going to die anyway."

Raizen smirked. "You think Mira is enough to fight me? I destroyed your boy toy countless times." Mira remained stoic, but the bio-creation clenched his fists.

"Who said he was fighting alone?" Towa pulled something from her back, a black red dragon ball with one black star. "Do you know what this is?"

"Should I care?" Raizen asked. His attitude belied the truth. Of course he wanted to know what it was. Villains like Towa always like to mouth off about their deeds and accomplishments. This was free information right here.

"This is a Dark Dragon Ball." Towa smirked. "You know that on Universe 7's Earth there are 7 wishing orbs that summon a dragon god capable of granting a wish?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, this is a version of those orbs," The scientist floated the orb in her hand. "These are capable of so much more...I will show you..."

Towa put her hand on Mira's chest and pushed the orb into his chest, and two of them began to fuse. The result was a larger Mira with white hair all of his body. This new form was not just for sure, as Raizen felt his energy skyrocket.

Raizen had fought a similar form before, but something was different. Last time, Mira fused with Time Egg and Towa to gain that form. But now in Mira's chest was the embedded Dark Dragon Ball.

"Dark Dragon Balls is capable of increasing a dark being's energy drastically." Towa giggled as she floated above to watch. "Make it entertaining for me, won't you Raizen?"

"Oh, unfortunately, this won't be amusing at all...at least for you," Raizen said as he turned into his ultimate state, Super Saiyan Blue. "Because this is ending now!"

* * *

N52 Universe Prime, Milky Way, Solar System. Earth, Metropolis, 3rd POV

Kal used his supervision to see the creatures' DNA as he pounded a very large one's head. He saw that their cells were capable of copying, regenerating, and evolving at an explosive rate. The source of their regeneration was at their head, where instead of a brain was a bio-organic machine that kept feeding energy to the body. No head, no more regeneration.

To test his theory, he smashed one's head and saw its twitching body stay that way.

"Aim for their heads!" He yelled at the Green Lantern and Batman. "Destroy their heads and they will stop regenerating!

"Gotcha!" Green Lantern answered as he created a giant mallet and smashed one's head. Batman began aiming his attacks at the heads as well.

Kal then saw hordes of the demons charging at him, as if they knew he was the trump card. The Kryptonian grinned slightly as he flew to a nearby truck and lifted it.

"Alright. Smile for me." He spoke as he swung the truck around, smashing hordes of demons at once. Then he clapped his hands to produce a shockwave to disperse the hordes into small ones and flew around to smash their heads to prevent them from regenerating.

"Should we be concerned that Superman is killing?" Lantern asked as he smashed a parademon into a wall.

Batman looked at the destroyed stump of a headless parademon, seeing the machine organic matter. "Normally I would be. But he most likely used his x-ray vision to see through these things. They look to be bio-organic."

Then Kal heard screams from the sky and saw a giant creature akin to an octopus crossed with crab wrapped around several huge skyscrapers. One of the tentacles crushed one, and it came falling down.

Not wasting any time, Kal flew into the air and caught the falling building. His entrance caught the monster's attention, and it sent its tentacles at the Man of Steel. Balancing the building on his shoulders and right arm, Superman extended his free arm and focused his energy like Raizen had trained him to do.

'Since you like using your body like a shield, train to expand your invulnerability shield using your ki. Raizen's words rang in his head as Kal focused on his invulnerability and shaping it in his mind.'

What he did recognize was that from his arm, he was generating a slightly opaic, red field that shielded him and the building he was lifting. The monster's tentacles tried to wrap around it or even punch it, but its blows had no effect.

Batman looked up at this phenomena and frowned. According to his data, he had not demonstrated such ability before.

Green Lantern, after having crushed the demons' heads, meanwhile flew around in a green jet and shot missiles at the monster, making it scream in pain.

"I'll take care of this bad boy here! You go on saving people, boy scout!" Green Lantern smirked, attacking the monster head on.

Superman gently dropped the building onto a nearby field and shot back to the monster, lifting it above the city and into space. The monster tried to squeeze the Kryptonian and struggle, but Kal then threw the entire creature into the sun.

"Show off." Green Lantern grunted as Superman flew back down to the city, both of them landing on top of a building. "I had that, you know."

"Sure," Kal replied, smiling. Then he heard another distress call. A plane crashing down and parademons scratching through its hull. He flew off to save the plane, leaving a sullen Green Lantern behind.

Batman used his grappling hook to get up to the rooftop. "Where's he going?"

"Who knows." Green Lantern grunted. "So what now?"

Batman looked around the city. "There are still pockets of those demons around the city. And there's a chance another giant monster will attack. So you can take care of it." He jumped down, gliding down to the street.

"What am I, the cleaner?" Green Lantern rolled his eyes but flew off to remove the rest of the strange creatures.

* * *

N52 Universe Prime, Milky Way, Solar System. Earth, Washington DC

Diana stabbed her sword into the giant creature's body, pushing it into its body.

"Get off of my body, you insect!" Chrome Shenron roared as he emitted purple electricity throughout his body, zapping Diana and making her let go of her stil-embedded sword.

The Amazon Princess regained her air and flew back up to face the monster. "You will fall, monster. So swears the Princess of Amazons."

"Princess of insects shall fall before Darkseid." Chrome Shenron spat dark pools of acid, which Diana flew around. She closed his mouth with a kick so that he wouldn't kill innocent bystanders. Then she used her lasso to keep his mouth closed. "Keep your bile to yourself, hellish creature!"

Chrome Shenron reared its mighty head and flew into the sky, dragging Diana into the sky through the clouds. Several Raptor-22 Jets flew alongside the creature and fired their submachine guns along its serpentine body. Chrome roared in irritation and shifted its body to try to slam the Raptors.

Diana glanced down at her sword, which was still embedded in Chrome's body. She tied her lasso around her waist. let go of her lasso, swung down to her sword, pulled it out, and swung up on the lasso to stab Chrome in its head.

The Gargant now was in serious pain as he coiled its body much more violently, trying to force Diana off. When Diana got her bearings, she lifted her arms up with her braces crossed.

"Hera give me strength!" She spoke and slammed her braced into her sword, which drove the blade into Shenron's head more and punching a huge hole through its head with a powerful shockwave, finally killing the creature. The Gargant slowly fell down to the city, and Diana flew down to slow its descent and gently lowered the giant monster onto the ground with her strength.

While a lot of people began cheering for her, some people were yelling at her to go away, saying that she was attracting such monsters to them. How dare they! She saved all of them; her actions did not warrant such rudeness.

Then she heard a woman scream and saw a giant plane falling at them at very high speeds. She flew up to the sky and braced her self to catch the plane, but somebody zoomed in and already caught it.

"Superman!" An excited boy screamed with joy as a very tall, well built dark-haired man in a body-fitting blue armor suit with red boots, red belt, red cape, and a red and yellow symbol on his chest, was stopping the airplane with his back and arms.

Diana was amazed at the sight. She had heard rumors of a man who could fly and lift entire cities, but she had never believed them. Such feats would easily rival those of her patron Olympians, and she believed no man was capable of them.

Until now.

This Superman gently landed the plane onto the ground. From the plane, the President and his wife walked out safely, waving their hands to the crowd, showing that they were alive. The crowd cheered and chanted Superman's name, thanking him for everything.

Just when it seemed like he was going to leave, the monster she had just slain started to twitch its long body. Its tail almost hit scores of people, but Superman moved just in time to knock it away. The giant hole in its head started to repair itself and this time there were two heads.

Diana was about to slay it for the second time before the two heads spat out rivers of acid around the area. Diana started to move as fast as she could to evacuate the people, but braced herself to be burned by the acid.

Only it never touched her.

She turned and saw Superman standing in front of the monster with his hand out, creating some sort of red transparent field that seemed to block all of the acid spits. He then froze all of it with his breath and threw it into the sky.

Chrome Shenron's two heads roared at Superman. "Kryptonian!Do you dare challenge Darkseid? I shall bring you his head!"

Superman merely glanced at Diana and the crowds before turning to the creature again. "I'm stopping you today. All of you." He flew and lifted the creature in his arms and quickly lifted him into the air. The dragon gargant tried to push the Kryptonian off, but it couldn't.

Diana followed Superman into the sky with her sword ready. But she saw Superman throwing the monster into the sky and punching him above the skies and into space.

In space, Superman and Chrome continued to fight, with Chrome Shenron's two heads trying to bit the Man of Steel. Superman flew around Shenron's neck and soon, the dragon gargant's heads were tied up.

Before Superman could push him into the sun, Diana charged in with her sword.

"No, wait!" Superman warned, but the Amazon Princess proceeded to cut their heads off, only to have their necks untangle themselves and have four more heads pop out.

"Just like the Hydra..." Diana muttered but found herself slammed by one Chrome's neck. Superman caught her quickly in his right arm.

"You can't defeat it like that," Superman spoke to her. "These creatures can continually regenerate and become stronger every time. "You have to destroy them completely, leaving nothing."

Then he turned and saw a powerful energy beam coming from the other side of the planet. 'Raizen...' Superman thought. He flew and punched all four of Shenron's heads, grabbed one neck, twirled it, and threw it into the incoming energy wave, watching it be destroyed.

After a moment of silence, Superman flew down to Earth.

"Wait!" Diana took off after him. After a few minutes of flying, Superman stopped and faced her, allowing her to look at this Superman in person. As she looked at him, she nearly gasped in surprise. He rivaled any God she had ever met in physique and masculine beauty. His body was wrapped nicely in his blue-body suit, that emphasized his physique perfectly. The red cape flowing behind him added a sense of majesty that rivaled even Zeus's.

And his clean-shaven, handsome face held a sense of mature strength and purity that belied any stories that Diana heard from her Amazon sisters. His crystal blue eyes seemed to pierce through her soul.

Kal's reaction was the same. In front of him was the perhaps the most beautiful woman he had ever met. A raven-haired goddess with baby-blue eyes in a greek-gladiatorial amazon armor that left little to the imagination. She had a very athletic, yet curvaceous body that any woman would die to have.

"I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira," Diana flew closer to Superman. "I have heard much about you, Superman." She then, without warning, punched him in the cheek.

Superman jerked back, holding his cheek. "And what was that for?" He grunted.

"Stealing my kill, Superman," Diana glared at him, but her face relaxed into a smile. "Yet, I can see that you are a true hero, saving all those people."

"Thanks...I guess..." Kal rubbed his cheek and straightened up. "I'm Superman."

"That is not your real name, is it?" Diana crossed her arms under her bosom.

"No...few people know my identities. And I prefer to keep them that way," Kal spoke as he turned his head sharply towards Earth. "Look, I don't have much time to explain, but there is an invasion happening on Earth."

"An invasion?" Diana frowned.

"Yes. My friend and I have been preparing for this invasion for about a year. A being called Darkseid is sending his army to Earth to conquer it, and both of us combined are not enough to stop him," Kal held his hand out. "Will you help us, Diana?"

Diana looked at the hand for a minute and shook it. "It would be an honor to fight alongside you, Superman."

"Good, because I think the invasion is just beginning," Superman spoke as they flew down to Metropolis.

* * *

2-Universe: Apocalypse

Goku and Vegeta landed on the planet of Apokalips after stepping through the time portal. The planet was a bleak, burning world with fire pits and blood red skies. There is no analogy for hell, but Apocalypse was a good representation of it.

"Hmph, what's so bad about this place?" Vegeta folded his arms, looking around.

"I can almost feel the suffering in the air," Goku clenched his fists. "It's as if we are swimming through it." They walk through the landscape until an alarm rang.

"Looks like we have been caught," Vegeta smirked. "I prefer a straight fight anyway." The two Saiyans saw how legions of creatures and battleships assembled in front of them, their weapons ready.

One giant man with a red and black armor and burning sword stepped forward. "Who dares encroach on Apokalips?"

"I do," Vegeta spoke. "I am Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans. And I have come here to destroy your leader."

"Fool, you think you can stand against Darkseid's might!?" A much larger, hulking humanoid more akin to a beast stood next to the other person. "I, Kalibak, shall bring your skulls to our Lord."

Goku sighed and rubbed his neck. "Really, Vegeta? You don't have to provoke them."

"Hmph, it doesn't take much to provoke these weaklings."

"Kill them! String their corpses with their own entrails!" The armored man roared, pointing his sword at the Saiyans. Hordes of green demons flew towards the two Saiyans.

Vegeta grunted and held out his right hand. "Beat it, pests!" He released a huge yellow blast that destroyed almost all of the demons at once. The rest of the beasts ganged up on the Saiyans, but Vegeta punched them into pieces while Goku kicked his away. The partially destroyed demons began to regrow and become stronger.

"Hey, that's how Cell regenerates!" Goku exclaimed.

"Hmph, as if a weak failure's traits make a difference!" Vegeta stomped the rest of the parademons with a huge ki blast. Kalibak jumped in front of the Saiyan Prince with his fists in the air. "I'll crush you insects!" He brought his fists down, only for them to be stopped by Vegeta, who turned into a Super Saiyan.

Vegeta effortlessly stopped the hulking New God's fists and crushed his wrists. "If this is what Apokolips has to offer, then I am sorely disappointed!" The Saiyan Prince roared and punched the giant in the gut. Kalibak nearly vomited as Vegeta's clenched fist pierced through his stomach.

"For Darkseid!" Steppenwolf roared as Darkseid's legions fell upon the Saiyans like rocks near an ocean wave. Only this the rocks were too strong to even budge.

Goku turned into a Super Saiyan as well and smashed through the parademon hordes like a bull in a glass store. His barrage of punches and kicks blew aside the weak parademons like flies, blowing apart their heads and bodies. Vegeta shot a ki blast, blowing Kalibak away. Steppenwolf brought his sword down, his blade nearly grazing the Saiyan Prince.

"So you can fight, unlike that brute," Vegeta smirked, flexing his ki. He turned into Super Saiyan Blue as Steppenwolf swung his burning blade down again. Vegeta caught it with one hand. "But compared to a warrior like myself, you are nothing!" He snapped the sword and punched Steppenwolf, denting his helmet and sending him crashing into a wall.

Darkseid's battleships began raining down artillery fire. In return, Vegeta created an energy barrier with one hand and charged his attack with another.

"Take this! Final Shining Blast!" He shot a light-green energy blast at the ships, destroying most of them with his attack.

Meanwhile Goku was fighting the Furies in his SBG form. He easily avoided Lashina's whip and Stompa's fists, throwing them to the side as Benadeth's claws swung by. Dodging all her attacks, he tripped her and sent her crashing into Stompa. Mad Harriet attacked Goku from behind as Lashina's whip caught Goku's wrist. But the Saiyan spun quickly to tie Harriet in Lashina's whip and kicked them off to the side.

"Bastard!" Stompa charged at Goku. "Fight me like a warrior!" She tackled Goku into the ground and was about to stomp on his face, but Goku performed a spinning kick to trip the much larger woman. Using the momentum, Goku punched her squarely in the chin, knocking her out.

"Exarchs!" Steppenwolf choked out, pulling himself out of the building. Cloaked figures landed in front of the saiyans. "Take care of them!"

"Well, this just got interesting..."

* * *

That's it! Arc II. I hope you like it.

Next Chapter, The Dark God Arrives!

Please review!


	4. Current Power Levels

**CURRENT POWER/BATTLE LEVELS/Stats**

 _Please note that these power levels DO change over time, as I write the story and research more into feats. I do a lot of research into comics, anime, manga, and beyond, and try my best to get rid of plot holes, plot armor, and other inconsistencies._

 ** _Power Level vs Battle Level._**

 _* **Power Level** _is based on the personal feats of the character's own physical and energy feats. For example for Goku, we will use Power Level because all of his feats of strength, speed, reflexes, energy output, are based on his own powers. Same for Superman. Granted they are granted from the Sun, but they are his own powers. Power Levels DO NOT measure one's efficiency and use of energy, techniques, etc.

\- Now having with similar power levels DOES _NOT MEAN_ that one's strengths and abilities are similar to another's.

\- Saiyans and Kryptonians are a prime example of this. Kryptonians FAR AND AWAY surpass Saiyans in terms of physical strength and speed, but Saiyans make up for that in ENORMOUS energy output. Kryptonians can destroy planets with their punches, while Saiyans can destroy them with their energy blasts. They are biologically different and use their energy differently with different efficiency. In other words, a Saiyan with a much larger Power Level can be physically weaker against a Kryptonian. Same thing for a Thanagarian, Martian, New God, etc.

 _* **Battle Level** _is based on the power of weapons and technology as well as magical enhancements. Cyborg's feats are all based on his body-combined technology. And as Batman's gadgets help him fight against monsters such as Bane and Killer Croc (who in truth are stronger than Batman physically), they will be used as well. These don't include weaponry that is specifically tailored to another person like Kryptonite. Power Rings and external power sources such as Speed Force also fall under here.

\+ = "At Least"

++ = "Probably several times more"

 _* **Tier Ranking**_ will be used for beings whose power levels cannot be calculated. These beings include Abstract Entities such as the Emotional Entities or Source. These beings have unlimited power and can do whatever they like as long as they are not overruled or kept in check by the other. For example, the Spectre of the DC Multiverse is nigh-omnipotent, but it is kept in check by beings above such as Michael Demiurgos. Power levels can't be calculated here, so I won't even bother trying.

 **\- Levels (Yes, slightly inspired by Tiers in Vs Battle Wiki. Most beings with power levels will not be given Tier rankings, unless under special conditions.)**

Tier 0: [Omniverse, 12+ Dimensions]

Tier 1: [Multiverse (Infinity Realities/Universes), 6-11 Dimensions]

Tier 2: [Sub-Multiverse (Countable Realities/Universes), 4-5 Dimensions]

Tier 3: [Universe (1 Reality), 3 Dimensions]

 **** Tier 1 being can overrule or override the actions of the Tier 2 being, and so one. Tier 1 is also uncountably-times more powerful than Tier 2, and so on.**

** "+" = "Upper Level", which is countably-finite times stronger than a normal tier

** "-" = "Lower Level", which is countably-finite times weaker than a normal tier

 _ *** Multiverse Level**_ is categorization of multiverses. Not all multiverses are unique, each with varying degrees of sizes and depth.

Category 15: The largest multiverse, where the multiverse has an uncountably infinite number of dimensions, realities, and timelines.

\- Category 15 multiverses are like oceans, with multiple layers of depth and each universe merely being a bubble.

~ To ~

Category 1: The small multiverse, where there is only one universe with countably finite timelines.

 _ **These are also full-power. I am not taking into account degrees of seriousness, intellect, strategic prowess, gadgets, etc.**_

* * *

 _ **Time Patrol**_

\- A multi-multiversal organization dedicated to protecting the space-time continuum and balance of the Omniverse.

 **Raizen [Looks a lot like Wrathful Broly from the coming Dragon Ball Super Movie, Broly]:**

* Raizen is essentially my OC replacement for Broly in this story, since Broly will be coming out in the next Broly Movie.

 _"The eldest child of Yamoshi and Casava. A promising warrior whose achievements and strength may one day surpass his fathers..."- Codex_

 _"My son still has ways to go. But one day, he will be stronger than me." - Yamoshi_

\- Saiyan Beyond God (Base) = 10,000,000,000,000,000 + - 100,000,000,000,000,000 +

\- Super Saiyan Blue = 150,000,000,000,000,000 + (No longer available)

\- True Super Saiyan God = ~7,000,000,000,000,000,000 + + (True Super Saiyan God is the Legendary Super Saiyan form combined with Godly Ki. This is the real, original legendary Super Saiyan Form that Vegeta spoke of in Dragon Ball Z. This state is unique to Yamoshi and his family members, and it is perhaps the most powerful Saiyan transformation, not including Ultra Instinct.)

\- Height: 6'6'' (197 cm); Weight: 250 lbs (Height: 9'0", 400 lbs When transformed into TSSG)

 **Yamoshi: Stats [Watch "Origin of Saiyans" on YouTube. That's where my inspiration came from! He looks like that]**

 _"The Legendary Super Saiyan. The Original Super Saiyan God. He is all of those things, and more."-Codex_

\- True Super Saiyan God: ~8,000,000,000,000,000,000 + +

\- Height: 6'9'' (205 cm); Weight: 270 lbs (Height: 9'0", 420 lbs When transformed into TSSG)

[SPECIAL NOTES]

\- Raizen originally went through the SBG and SSB transformations because his mother was a normal saiyan. In this story, before the Force ARC, Raizen's strength was derived from hard work, training, and the strength of his mother's genes. During and after Force ARC, his father's genes activated.

 **Future Trunks:**

 _"A time-traveling warrior who defeated monsters and gods."-Codex_

\- Normal Base = ~5 - ~7,000,000 +

\- Super Saiyan = ~350,000,000 +

\- Super Saiyan 2 = ~700,000,000 + - ~3,000,000,000 +

\- Super Saiyan Rage = 150,000,000,000,000,000 +

\- Height: 5'7'' (170 cm); Weight: 132 lbs

* * *

 _ **Justice League: [Prime Earth]**_

 _A league of superheroes dedicated to protecting Earth and ultimately the entire universe._

 **Superman (Clark Kent/Kal-El)** :

 _"The Last Son of Krypton, one of the members of the Superman Dynasty. One who could possibly become the greatest hero of all time." -Codex_

\- Power Level [Original] = ~11,000,000,000,000,000 ++ (Superman has lived on Earth for all his life, his cells bathing in the solar cells, making him much stronger than a normal Kryptonian. And due to his unique natural birth and birth matrix in his cell, his powers are greater than normal. He is no doubt the strongest member of the Justice League and the strongest being on Earth; it is just his ridiculous doubt and insecurities that held him back.)

\- Power Level [With his Ki] = ~100,000,000,000,000,000 - ~200,000,000,000,000,000 ++ (Raizen's training. He has just started to use his Ki on top of his solar-driven powers. As Kal is still an amateur when it comes to using his still-developing ki, he still far from unlocking his full power. He will continue to become stronger as he continues to remove his mental barriers and develop his Ki. His Ki is not only multiplying his powers but also helping his body become far more solar-efficient. After Darkseid's first invasion, Superman put himself through more training while Raizen was away, using the techniques he learned from the Saiyan.) **And keep in mind that New 52 Superman is 10-15 years younger than his Post-Crisis counterpart, so he is far from his full power.**

\- Power Level [Ki + Solar Supercharged] = ~10,00,000,000,000,000,000 ++ [I don't know how much stronger supercharging makes a Kryptonian. Just a pure estimation. I think I read somewhere that bathing in yellow sun increases his power 10-50 times. Don't know if that's even true or canon]

\- Height: 6'6'' (199 cm); Weight: 245 lb (I know that officially he is 6'3", but I think that is when he is slouching as Clark Kent. When he is Superman, he is standing as tall as characters that are officially 6'6" or taller in the comics.)

 **Wonder Woman (Diana of Themyscira):**

\- Battle Level = ~ 2,500,000,000,000,000 (This is a complete estimation based on New 52 Wonder Woman feats. She is a magically empowered being and essentially a goddess in the comics. Not taking into account her martial arts prowess)

\- Battle Level (Zeus's Lightning) = ~ 25,000,000,000,000,000 (A complete estimate. Personally I don't know how many times stronger she really becomes when she takes her braces off, but she has been able to subdue Superman-turned Doomsday in the comics)

\- Height: 6'1'' (186 cm); Weight: 165 lb

 **Green Lantern (Hal Jordan):**

\- Power Level = 5 (A normal human)

\- Battle Level = ~100,000,000,000 - ~720,000,000,000,000 (In the comics, Hal Jordan is said to have enough willpower to power the entire corp. There are said to be 3600 to 7200. So his full power level would be that many times his Battle Level at his absolute full power. In the recent revival comics, he has shown himself to be capable of fighting Kryptonians like Zod, but that was AFTER he made a ring out of pure will, and Hal isn't there yet.)

\- Height: 6'2'' (188 cm); Weight: 186 lb

 **Aquaman (Arthur Curry):**

\- Power Level = ~ 2,300,000,000,000,000 + (Based on New 52 feats and in the N52 comics he can hold his own against Wonder Woman and Hercules. His strength and speed come from his half-human, half Atlantean physiology, not magic.)

\- Height: 6'1'' (186 cm); Weight: 345 lb

 **Flash (Barry Allen):**

\- Battle Level = ~ 1,000,000,000 - ~100,000,000,000,000,000,000 ++ (Now his power level is above others in the league ONLY because of his connection to the Speed Force. He is connected to the Speed Force, an interdimensional source of energy. What he can do with his speed is beyond what other members of the Justice League are currently capable of, time travel, trans-warp speeds, etc. His stated Battle Level is rarely reached, however.)

\- Height: 6'0'' (181 cm); Weight: 175 lb

 **Batman (Bruce Wayne):**

\- Power Level = 20. (A farmer with a gun is said to have a power level of 5. Removing all of his intelligence and gadgets. He is literally in peak physical human form, almost superhuman in DC lore. He is not as strong as Krillin, Master Roshi, Tien, or even Yamcha. )

\- Battle Level = Variable (The famous 'Batman prepares for everything', really makes it calculate Batman's Battle Level. He targets specific weaknesses of his opponents ALL the time, so technically...I don't know. You tell me).

\- Height: 6'2'' (181 cm); Weight: 210 lb

 **Cyborg (Victor Stone):**

\- Battle Level = ~ 1,000,000,000 + (It is really hard to calculate it. He has performed a lot of extraordinary feats that only he can do. The White Noise Cannon, opening portals, etc. A wild guess)

\- Height: 6'3'' (193 cm); Weight: 385 lb

 **Supergirl (Kara Zor-El)**

\- Power Level = ~6,000,000,000,000,000 (She is a Kryptonian who just arrived on Earth. Her cells may have drunk Solar Radiation of a Yellow Sun, but she hasn't lived under it like her cousin has from birth.)

\- Height: 5'2"

 **Powergirl (Karen Starr, Kara Zor-El)**

\- Power Level = ~6,000,000,000,000,000 (Karen is just like her alternate counterpart.)

\- Height: 5'7".

* * *

 _ **Justice League of America [JLA, Now DEFUNCT]**_

 _America's answer to the Justice League_

 **Steve Trevor [Team Captain]**

\- Power Level: 6

 **Martian Manhunter**

\- Power Level: ~3,000,000,000,000,000 + (A magically empowered martian and the strongest member of the JLA. Apparently the strongest Martian in the universe.)

\- Height: 6'7".

 **Hawkman**

\- Power Level: ~5,000

\- Battle Level: ~150,000 (Nth metal is one of the most versatile materials in the DC Multiverse. It is capable of regeneration, morphing into infinite number of weapons, armoring, flight, etc)

 **Vibe**

\- Power Level: ~1,200

 **Simon Baz**

\- Battle Level: ~500,000,000 (A green lantern, though I honestly don't know how the hell he became a Green Lantern)

 **Catwoman**

\- Power Level: ~7 (She is peak human physique and has acrobatic prowess greater than even an olympic athlete. But she is not superhuman)

 **Katana**

\- Power Level: ~7

\- Battle Level: ~500 (Her magical sword is capable of sucking the souls of its victims...hard to measure).

 **Stargirl**

\- Battle Level: ~5,000

* * *

 **Unknown Team [Stealth's Team]**

 **Stealth [Steve Trevor]**

\- Power Level: 6

 **Green Lantern [Simon Baz]**

\- Battle Level: ~500,000,000

 **Martian Manhunter [J'onn Jonzz]**

\- Power Level: ~3,000,000,000,000,000 + (A magically empowered martian and the strongest member of the JLA. Apparently the strongest Martian in the universe.)

\- Height: 6'7".

 **Black Canary**

\- Power Level: ~200 ()

 **Aztek [Nayeli Constant]**

\- Battle Level: ~2,500 (A former software engineer who wears the magical Aztek helmet and become champion of an Aztek God.)

 **The Ray [Raymond Terrill]**

\- Power Level: ~2,000 (Light Absorption and Light Processing hero)

 **Lobo**

\- Power Level: ~2,000,000,000,000,000 + (A Cznarian with unparalleled regenerative abilities. He's been able to trade blows with Superman when the Kryptonain wasn't serious.)

 **Killer Frost**

\- Power Level: ~1,000

* * *

 **Justice League Dark**

 **Zatanna Zatara**

-Battle Level: Unknown

 **Constantine**

-Battle Level: Unknown

* * *

 **Justice League of China**

 **Super-Man [Kong Kenan]**

\- Power Level: ~10,000 - 500,000 (Super-Man, in this story, is created by Superman's Ki, which Chinese agents collected after Darkseid's invasion. In the comics, Super-Man is both a supernatural and magically powered being. For some reason, his powers go on-and-off sometimes. And he can go into Ying or Yang mode, and gain additional abilities.)

 **Wonder-Woman [Peng Deilan]**

\- Battle Level: ~8,000 (So Wonder-Woman is a mythical green snake.)

 **Bat-Man [Wang Baixi]**

\- Power Level: 7 (A normal human with gadgets)

 **Flash [Avery Ho]**

\- Battle Level: ~15,000 (A girl who got powered the same Speed storm in Central City that Flash got his powers from.)

 **Dragon-Son [** **Ahn Kwang-Jo** **]**

\- Battle Level: ~50,000 (A North Korean boy who is a descendant of an ancient Korean King)

 **Green Lantern Corp of China**

 **Corp Member**

\- Battle Level: ~500

* * *

 _ **FORCES OF APOKOLIPS**_

 **Yuga Khan (Zonuz) [True, Complete, Tier 2++]**

\- Power Level: 30,000,000,000,000,000,000 ++ (When possessing Darkseid)

 **Darkseid (UXAS) [Prime Earth Avatar]:**

\- Full Power Level = 10,000,000,000,000,000,000 (By far the most powerful of the New Gods, Darkseid is said to be one of the most powerful beings in the DC Multiverse. His physical strength at least rivals or greatly exceeds a normal kryptonian. And his Omega Effect is powerful enough to destroy planets. He is considered to be at least a multiversal threat, rivaling Anti-Monitor. So I made him as strong as a Destroyer. In my story, he could take on Beerus and Champa when they were both novice Destroyers.)

\- (Combined with Dark Dragon Ball + Fully Charged by Apokolips)= 20,250,000,000,000,000,000 ++ [It may seem like I am over-inflating Darkseid, but if you were to look at his feats in New 52, you would be very impressed. Also, he is supposed to be one of the ba-ass guys in all of DC Multiverse, so he has to be powerful.]

\- Height: 50'0'' (Variable); Weight:(Variable)

 *** Darkseid [True, Complete, Tier 2+]**

 **Steppenwolf:**

\- Power Level = 500,000,000,000,000

 **Kalibak:**

\- Power Level = 7,000,000,000

 **The Gargant-Brotherhood**

1\. Chrome Shenron = 3,000,000,000

2\. Harbinger = 3,000,000,000

3\. Kraken = 3,000,000,000

 **Furies**

1\. Bernadeth = 3,000,000,000

2\. Lashina = 3,000,000,000

3\. Mad Harriet = 3,000,000,000

4\. Stompa = 3,000,000,000

 **Exarchs**

Unknown

 **Parademon Cells:** Power Level = 300 + (They can continually evolve and get stronger as long as their brain is intact. Towa used Namekian and Saiyan DNA to boost the Parademons).

 **Normal Parademons:** = 150

* * *

 _ **New Genesis**_

 **Izaya:**

\- Power Level = 4,500,000,000,000,000,000 (In New 52 Comics, Izaya fought against Darkseid for 7 days straight. So he roughly equals Darkseid.)

 **Orion:**

\- Power Level = ~6,000,000,000,000,000

* * *

 _ **Z-Fighters/Universe 7**_

 **Whis [Tier 2]** :

\- Power Level = 13,000,000,000,000,000,000 ++ (The Angel Attendant and teacher of Beerus. He hasn't showed extreme feats except for knocking down Beerus with a casual chop to the neck.)

 **Beerus [Tier 2]** :

\- Power Level = 8,500,000,000,000,000,000 + (Universe 7's God of Destruction. He is well above Goku and Vegeta even in their SSB Kaioken or BSSB forms. From the Manga, we can see that he is among the stronger G.O.D considering that he can hold his own against multiple G.O.D at once.)

 **Goku:**

\- Base Power Level = 2,000,000 +

\- SBG Power Level = 10,000,000,000,000,000 +

\- SSB Power Level = 155,000,000,000,000,000 +

\- SSB Kaioken (x10) Power Level = 1,550,000,000,000,000,000 +

\- SSB Kaioken (x20) Power Level = 3,100,000,000,000,000,000 +

\- Super Saiyan Blue Level 2 = 775,000,000,000,000,000 + (Essentially the Super Saiyan 2 Version of Super Saiyan Blue. While this transformation may seem trivial before the Kaioken Forms because of its power level, it's actually better than the Kaioken for several reasons. 1. It is a brand new transformation on its own that is far more stable than Kaioken. Putting Kaioken on top of SSB strains the body too much. But SSB Level 2 is far more stable and controlled.)

\- SSB Level 2 Kaioken = 6,200,000,000,000,000,000 + (As I said before, Super Saiyan Blue Level 2 is far more stable than normal SSB Kaioken.)

\- Super Saiyan Blue Level 3 = 3,200,000,000,000,000,000 + (Goku, being a sucker for punishment, pushed the Super Saiyan Blue even further, making Super Saiyan Blue Level 3. This looks like Super Saiyan 3 with blue hair, with a more transparent blue aura.)

\- Ultra Instinct (Sign): 6,000,000,000,000,000,000 - 8,250,000,000,000,000,000 + (In my story, Sign is one-half of the Ultra Instinct. )

\- Ultra Instinct (Mastered): 12,000,000,000,000,000,000 + + (Under Yamoshi's training, he was able to master Ultra Instinct. While he can enter the state at will, it still exhausts him completely after use.)

\- Height: 5'10'' (177 cm); Weight: 180 lbs (The official weight is 135lb, but there is no way he is that light with all that muscle. Unless Saiyans are just built lighter, I don't see it. So I changed the weight, so it would make more sense..)

 **Vegeta:**

\- Base Power Level = 2,000,000 +

\- SBG Power Level = 10,000,000,000,000,000 +

\- SSB Power Level = 154,000,000,000,000,000 +

\- Beyond Super Saiyan Blue (SSB Shinka) = 3,056,000,000,000,000,000 + (I think this is Vegeta's version of Kaioken x20. It is nowhere near as powerful as the Ultra Instinct Form.)

\- Ultra Instinct (Impulse): 5,000,000,000,000,000,000 + (The 'Impulse' is the other 'half' of the Ultra Instinct. My theory is that Ultra Instinct is made up of two parts, Sign and Impulse. Sign is the defensive half while the Impulse is the offensive half. Looks like Ultra Instinct Sign, but with red aura.) With the Impulse, Vegeta can attack as fast as Goku can dodge.

\- Height: 5'7'' (168 cm); Weight: 175 lb (Same reason as Goku, I am not using Vegeta's official weight of 124lbs. And Vegeta looks like we grew a few inches too. He used to be shorter than Bulma. Now he is taller than her.)

 **Frieza:**

\- First Form Power Level = 2,000,000,000,000 +

\- Final Form Power Level = 8,000,000,000,000,000 +

\- Golden Frieza Power Level = 150,000,000,000,000,000 +

\- Golden Frieza [w/Qwardian Ring] Power Level = 2,000,000,000,000,000,000 +

\- Height: 5'2'' (158 cm) (Final Form) - 5'5" (165 cm) (Golden Form)

 **Mystic Gohan:**

\- Power Level = 130,000,000,000,000,000 + 230,000,000,000,000,000 (Full-Power Mystic Gohan, while not yet Goku or Vegeta's level, he is capable of sparring SSB Goku with Kaioken. I still don't think he has reached his full power, as Vegeta and Goku agree that he has the greatest fighting potential of all z-fighters. )

\- Height: 5'10'' (177 cm); Weight: 177 lb (Adult Gohan is built similarly to his father, so similar stats.)

 **Android 17:**

\- Power Level = ~140,000,000,000,000,000 (Totally guessing here, he is able to fight alongside the people above the list no prob. He is no doubt the strongest android created by the Red Ribbon Army.)

\- Height: 5'6'' (168 cm); Weight: 150 lb

 **Android 18:**

\- Power Level = ~125,000,000,000,000,000 (Totally guessing here, but it has been confirmed that she is weaker than 17. By how much, who knows. But she did punk ass Ribrianne in her Thik mode.)

\- Height: 5'5'' (165 cm); Weight: 130 lb

 **Piccolo:**

\- Power Level = ~10,000,000,030,000 (He has got stronger since the Frieza saga. He is by far the strongest Namekian in universe 7, by being fused with Kami and training in hyperbolic time chamber. He is stronger than a normal Super Saiyan after fusing with Kami and training. But it is safe to say in DBS, his badass days are more or less over. He is among the support characters now. But he did hold his own against the Universe 6 Namekians, so I suppose he is still among the stronger Z-fighters.)

\- Height: 7'5'' (226 cm); Weight: 255 lb

 **Krillin:**

\- Power Level = 1,000,000 (I know that there is some huge ass number in the millions. He is considered the strongest human, stronger than Tien, Yamcha, Roshi)

\- Height: 5'0'' (157 cm); Weight: 125 lb

 **Tien:**

\- Power Level = ~ 800,000 (I consider him the second strongest. He is definitely stronger than Yamcha and Chiaotzu.)

\- Height: 6'3'' (190 cm); Weight: 205 lb

 **Master Roshi:**

\- Power Level =~ 1000 (Roshi is not a powerhouse, but a far more experienced martial artist than anyone in Team 7. This allows him to defeat enemies several times stronger than him. I think his original, not buff form was 139. )

\- Height: 5'5''; Weight: 103 lb

 **Yamcha:**

\- Power Level = ~ 5,000 (He is at least stronger than Chiaotzu, but he is not strong as Tien or Krillin.

\- Height: 6'0'' (183 cm); Weight: 174 lb

 **Chiaotzu:**

\- Power Level = ~ 1,300 (About as strong as Saibaman).

\- Height: 4'6" (138 cm); Weight: 87 lb

* * *

 _ **Time Breakers [Dark Empire]**_

 **Towa:**

Power Level ~= unknown

 **Mira:**

Power Level ~= 135,000,000,000,000,000

* * *

 _ **Pride Troopers**_

 **Marcarita [Tier 2]:**

\- Power Level: ~12,000,000,000,000,000,000 + (Can't say if she is stronger than Whis...)

 **Vermod [Tier 2]:**

\- Power Level: 6,500,000,000,000,000,000 + (In the anime, he is said to have won an arm-wrestling match against Beerus. In the manga, it was another G.O.D.)

 **Jiren**

 _"All this power is coming from a mortal?!" - Beerus_

\- Full Power Level: 8,500,000,000,000,000,000 + [At his 'full power' he was still superior to Ultra Instinct-Sign Goku, right before Goku mastered it.]

\- Limit Breaker: 11,000,000,000,000,000,000 + [Jiren's limit breaker is roughly equal to MUI Goku, only a shade weaker.]

\- Butcher (Enhanced): TBD

\- Height: 6'1" (187 cm); Weight: 220 lb

 **Toppo**

\- Base Power Level: 160,000,000,000,000,000 +

\- God of Destruction: 3,000,000,000,000,000,000 +

\- Height: 7' (213 cm); Weight: 350 lb - Height: 7'6" (232 cm); Weight: 500 lb

 **Dyspo**

\- Power Level: 500,000,000,000,000 + [Dyspo is not a powerhouse, but a speed specialist. He can barely hold his own against Final Form Frieza in the Tournament of Power]

 **Kahseral**

\- Power Level: 100,000,000,000 +  
 **Cocotte**

\- Power Level: 90,000,000,000 +  
 **Vuon**

\- Power Level: 30,000,000,000 +  
 **Tupper**

\- Power Level: 50,000,000,000 +  
 **Zoiray**

\- Power Level: 10,000,000,000 +  
 **Kettol**

\- Power Level: 50,000,000,000 +  
 **Kunshi**

\- Power Level: 100,000,000,000 +

* * *

 _ **Team Universe 6 Fighters**_

 **Vados [Tier 2]:**

\- Power Level: ~14,000,000,000,000,000,000 + (Whis's older sister, she says that she is a little stronger than he is in the manga. Never confirmed, but speculated to be)

 **Champa [Tier 2]:**

\- Power Level: 6,000,000,000,000,000,000 + (Champa is roughly equal to Beerus, though due to his physique...it is comically implied by Vados that Champa is weaker.)

 **Hit**

\- Power Level = ~ 160,000,000,000,000,000 + [Here is my argument for Hit's power level. While Hit was able to contend with SSJB x20 Goku, that was especially because of his unique time skip abilities, not from raw power or strength itself. He still was able to fight against Jiren (latter not being 100%) and do reasonable well, relatively speaking.

 **Frost**

\- First Form Power Level: ~ 530,000 + (My estimations are pretty much based on Frieza's power level in the Namek Saga)

\- Third Form Power Level: ~ 4,000,000 +

\- Final Form Power Level: ~60,000,000 +

\- Final Form Power Level (Bulky): ~140,000,000 +

 **Auta Magetta**

\- Power Level: ~ 500,000,000 + (He is indeed physically powerful, weighing at least 1000 tons and able to physically overpower Super Saiyan Vegeta. But in terms of overall energy power, he is weaker than Super Saiyan Vegeta.)

 **Botamo**

\- Power Level: ~ 1,000,000 + (He is not comparable to Base Goku, from the Destroyer Tournament).

 **Cabba**

\- Base Power Level: ~2,000,000 + (He is said to equal Vegeta at base form.)

\- SSJ Power Level: ~ 100,000,000 + (Applying the first SSJ multiplier)

\- SSJ Power Level: ~ 200,000,000 - ~300,000,000 (Applying the SSJ2 multiplier)

 **Saonel**

\- Power Level: ~20,000,000,000,000,000 + (Saonel and Pirina were able to handle against Ultimate Gohan and Piccolo. He fused with every Namekian in Universe 6 aside from Pirina, so his power is far greater than Piccolo, who fused only twice.)

 **Pirina**

\- Power Level: ~20,000,000,000,000,000 + (Same as Pirina)

 **Kale**

\- Base Power Level: ~1,000 (Base form is really weak, and not a lot of feats)

\- Super Saiyan Power Level: ~100,000,000

\- Super Saiyan 2 (Kale Version): ~1,000,000,000,000,000 (This form is more or less a match for the Super Saiyan God Goku, based on the anime fight between Goku and Kale & Caulifla in this form, she was not strong enough to dominate SSJG Goku.)

\- Legendary Super Saiyan: ~1,000,000,000,000,000 - ~50,000,000,000,000,000 (This transformation is really hard to pinpoint in power scale, mainly because the anime fights. Kale in his state was able to overwhelm Goku in SSJB, though Goku wasn't serious. She was strong enough to get Jiren's attention during his meditation. But the previous transformation was said to be this state's power in control...Yeah...plot device or poor writing...?)

 **Caulifla**

\- Base Power Level: ~6,000,000 +(She is shown to be stronger than Cabba (in manga and also in anime).)

\- Super Saiyan Power Level: ~300,000,000

\- Super Saiyan 2 Power Level: ~600,000,000

 ***Kefla**

\- Base Level: ~15,000,000,000,000,000 + (In this form, she is easily able to dominate SSG Goku. She is said to be dozens of times more powerful than Kale and Caulifla combined by Vados)

\- Super Saiyan Level: ~2,000,000,000,000,000,000 (In this state, she is able to fight against an exhausted SSJB x20 Goku. Champa admits in the tournament that it is only because Goku is exhausted that Kefla could fight him equal.)

\- Super Saiyan 2 (Kale Version): ~6,000,000,000,000,000,000 + (She is said to have power equal to or even greater than initial Ultra Instinct Sign Goku. Too bad her speed was lacking against UI Goku)

 **Dr. Rota**

\- Power Level: Inconsequential (Token weak guy!)

* * *

 **Phantom Zone (Escapees)**

 **Dru-Zod**

\- Power Level: ~6,500,000,000,000,000 (Normal Kryptonian under a Yellow Sun. Slightly higher due to his being born and bred a warrior.)

\- Battle Level: ~65,000,000,000,000,000 (With the Negative Speed Force, given by Reverse Flash. I don't know what happens if a Kryptonian gains the Speed Force, or how much multiplier it gives. Superman surpasses most speedster's speed by himself. And since there haven't been any Kryptonian speedsters, it's hard to calculate. Okay, there was that one time where Superman was able to use Speed Force in the _Smallville comics_ , but that version of Superman was nowhere near the level of Prime Earth Superman; The only thing that was upgraded was his speed, and that was changed permanently...)

 **Faora-Ui:**

\- Power Level: ~6,250,000,000,000,000

\- Battle Level: ~62,500,000,000,000,000 (With the Negative Speed Force, given by Reverse Flash. Same reasoning as Zod)

 **Lor-Zod:**

\- Power Level: ~1,500,000,000 (As much as he's a Kryptonian, he's still a kid!)

 **Rogol Zarr:**

\- Power Level: Unknown for now

 **Doomsday (Clone):**

\- First Power Level (Larvae Form): ~5,500,000,000,000,000

* * *

 **Dark Multiverse**

 **Reverse Flash** [Eobard Thawne]

\- Battle Power Level = ~ 1,000,000,000 - ~100,000,000,000,000 ++ (He is Flash's archenemy and has shown equal or even greater range of abilities than his rival.)

* * *

 **Others**

 **Bane** :

\- Power Level: ~100 (Enhanced by Venom)

\- Battle Level: ~150,000 (Strengthened by Strength Force.)

* * *

 _ **[[ABSTRACT ENTITIES/Forces of Nature/Outside Beings/Immeasurable]]**_

* * *

 **Overvoid** [Tier 0+]

 _\- Everything that is or can be..._

 **The One Above All/Presence/All-God/The Omniverse** [Tier 0]

 **The Omni-Scions/Arch-Angels**

 _-The Arch-Angels under the All-God._

 _ **Raphael** [Tier 0-]_

 _ **Michael Demiurgos** [Tier 0-]_

 _ **Lucifer Morningstar** [Tier 0-]_

 _ **Uriel** [Tier 0-]_

 _ **Gabriel** [Tier 0-]_

* * *

 _ **The Vengeance Striders/The All-Slayers**_

 _\- "A triumvirate of super-powerful beings who far-surpassed gods and angels..."_

\- The Founding and Top Members of the God-Slayer Order.

\- Said to have been taught by someone else.

 _ **Kamui Uchiha The Original All-Slayer [Looks very similar to Itachi Uchiha, his own uncle]** [Tier Unknown]_

 _"The Original Bad-Ass._ _The Founder and Team Leader of Team Mugen, the deadliest team in the entire Omniverse..._ _" - The Codex_

 _"Indra, Ashura, Shinsou? You probably know them as the three baddest guys in the Omniverse? Well, here is their big bad uncle." - Raizen_

\- Power Level: Incalculable

\- Special Abilities

FEATS

\+ Killed the entire Otsutsuki Clan members in his universe, who were the lower level gods in his universe.

\+ Killed off a race of reality-warpers called the Elexkei, who were said to be comparable to Beyonders

\- Height: 6'6" (198 cm)

 _ **Indra Hyuga Uchiha The Master of Infinite and Null [** **Looks like Eclipse from Demon Diary** **]** [Tier Unknown]_

 _"Indra is the complete wielder of the Speed Force, the extradimensional force behind all change. He has mastered every aspect of it and even pushed it beyond what it is. The Positive, the Negative, the Imaginary, The Infinite, and the Null." - Grand Priest_

 _"That boy is a genius in every sense of the word. He learned and mastered every aspect of the Speed Force and every force connected to it, even its antithesis, the Still Force.. The Sage Force, Strength Force, and even the Last Force."  
_

 _\- Alias: Indra the Tall, Indra the Transcendant_

\- Power Level: Incalculable

\- Special Abilities:

\+ Wielder and Master of the _**Omni-Force,** a power that is above even the Monitors' capability to learn or master._

\+ Can use all of Uchiha's Sharingan abilities, including Mangekyou Sharingan Abilities

\+ Completely mastered the **Speed Force** and all of its connected Omniversal forces: the **Strength Force** , **Sage Force** , **Last Force** , and developed two of his own.

\+ The **Infinite Force** and the **Null Force** : Two Omniversal, yet novel Forces that are even more abstract than the Speed Force. Full capabilities Unknown

\+ Can create spectral weapons out of those forces that can cut through reality, space, and time.

FEATS

\+ Can completely subdue a 22-dimensional multiversal entity called the **First Firmament (see below)**

\- Height: 6'7" (201 cm)

 _ **Ashura Namikaze Uzumaki Hyuga The Master of Interjection [Looks like Lee Min Ho from City Hunter.]** [Tier Unknown]_

 _"Ashura unlocked a power unknown to mortals or Gods. A new idea, strong enough to pierce through any barrier."-Codex_

 _"His powers eclipse those of even Emotional Entities."_

 _-Alias: Ashura the Versatile, Ashura of the Infinite Hands_

\- Power Level: Incalculable. Equal to Indra and Shinsou; **Yuga Khan** , the most powerful Old God in DC Multiverse, feared him so much that he knew that facing him, even with all the Old Gods, would be suicide.

\- Special Abilities:

\+ Wielder of the _ **Presence Power**_. Capabilities Unknown

\+ Can use all of Uchiha's Sharingan abilities, including Mangekyou Sharingan Abilities

\+ Has the ability to create constructs similar to the Lantern Corps, but his are far more powerful than those of lanterns or Guardians.

\+ Can create **Yūbu no Aragami** , a Buddha/Tengu-avatar influenced two of his family's most powerful techniques, Shinnusenju and Susano'o. This is powerful enough to complete overwhelm Superboy Prime, who is at least as strong as Pre-Crisis Superman, with one hit.

\+ Grand Master of Jyuken: The Gentle Fist, a special martial arts of Ashura's grandfather clan.

FEATS

\+ Can at least physically overcome Superboy-Prime; Singlehandedly defeated Yuga Khan, his generals the Dark Gods, and millions of Eschaton Nth metal Golems; Destroyed entire

\- Height: 6'7" (201 cm)

 _ **Shinsou Uchiha The God-Killing Spear [Looks like slightly bulkier Luka Crosszeria. His Voice is Sephiroth Eng Dub"]** [Tier Unknown]_

 _"By far the most feared God-slayer amongst the God-slayers, Shinsou had killed countless beings, both mundane and supernatural. He has even succeeded in destroying those believed to be indestructible. He isn't an All-Slayer. He is THE All-Slayer." -Codex_

 _"If you asked all the Gods in existence whom they feared the most, his name would come up at the top of every list."_

 _"Shinsou has bled entire multiverses dry." -Ashura_

 _"Shinsou has killed/destroyed entities that are said to be invulnerable." -Raizen_

 _"Shinsou is easily capable of killing all of you..."-Indra, when talking to the First Firmament and its siblings._

 _"We all deal with things differently. Indra is by far the most patient. Me, I just go with the flow. Shinsou, he'll just destroy anything that annoys him."-Ashura_

 _-Alias: Shinsou the Dark, Shinsou the All-Slayer_

\- Power Level: Incalculable

Special Abilities

\+ The Wielder and Master of the _**THE END**_. Full capabilities unknown.

\+ Can use all of Uchiha's Sharingan abilities, including Mangekyou Sharingan Abilities

FEATS:

\+ Capable of wiping off almost all of the Celestials in one attack.

\+ Said to have destroyed entire multiverses.

\+ Killed a Monitor called Nix Uotan with ease.

\- Height: 6'6" (198 cm)

* * *

 **[DC Multiverse]**

* One of two largest multiverses in existences; Category 15 Multiverse;

* Has 52 sub-Multiverses, each sub-multiverse having countless layers of realities and timelines.

 **THE SOURCES**

 _-The successive iterations of Multiversal Sources of DC Multiverse_

 _\- Each of the Sources exists as a separate layer of Multiverse that still grow and interact with each other, unlike Marvel's Ultimates_

 _ **The FIRST SOURCE** : The Illuminator: The One Who Created the First Star: Rao [Tier 1+]_

* The First Source is none other than _Rao himself! The one called the Kryptonian God of the Sun._

* I deliberately raised Rao to a Source-Level being to separate him from other "Gods" like the New Gods or the Olympians.

** He created both the Kryptonians and the stars, as to why the Kryptonians are empowered by them.

* He created the very first star in existence. All the stars in the Omniverse are inspired by Rao.

* Represents the Pre-Crisis of DC Comics

 _ **The SECOND SOURCE** : The Inspiration: The One Who Wrote the First Word and drew the First Image [Tier 1+]_

* Okay, this is going to sound corny, but the Second Source is Jack Kirby. He did so much for both the DC and Marvel multiverses that I just had to make him the Second Source.

* Represents the Infinite Crisis

 _ **The THIRD SOURCE** : The Justicar: The One Who Created Justice [Tier 1+]_

* The Third Source created the very concept of Justice.

* Represents the Post-Crisis

 _ **The FOURTH SOURCE:** The Illusionist: The Current Source. The One Who Created Color [Tier 1+]_

* Represents the New 52, Post Flashpoint

 **The Monitors** _[Tier 1+]_

 _\- Beings who monitor the multiverse_

 **Dr. Manhattan** _[Tier 1+]_

\- A nigh-omnipotent, being above space and time.

 **The Emotional** **Entities**

\- The embodiment of all emotions in the DC Multiverse

 _ **Ion:** The Entity of Will [Tier 2]_

 _ **Butcher:** The Entity of Rage [Tier 2]_

 _ **Parallax:** The Entity of Fear [Tier 2]_

 _ **Predator:** The Entity of Love [Tier 2]_

 _ **Odara:** The Entity of Hope [Tier 2+]_

 _ **Ophidian:** The Entity of Greed [Tier 2]_

 _ **Proselyte:** The Entity of Compassion [Tier 2]_

* * *

 **[MARVEL Multiverse]**

* One of two largest multiverses in existence; Category 15 Multiverse.

 **Phoenix Force/True Phoenix Force, The Lifebringer [Tier 2/Tier 0-]**

\- The sum of all psionic power in the Omniverse

\- Exists in everywhere with psionic energy in different forms; like the Phoenix Force or the Entity

\- Can't bring its true self into a reality without shattering it.

 **COSMOS/The Ultimate Ultimates**

 _\- The successive iterations of Multiversal Eternity/Infinity combination of Marvel Multiverse_

 _\- Each of the previous Cosmos still exists as Multiverses in the background, but they do not grow or change like the latest Cosmos._

 _ **The FIRST COSMOS:** The First Firmament, The Once-Largest Universe in all Creation [Tier 1+]_

* The Creator of Celestials, the oldest race in the Marvel Multiverse.

* The First Firmament has been confirmed by Al Ewing, the author of Ultimates 2 Marvel Comics, that it is more powerful than the Multiversal Eternity/Infinity.

* In my story, it is multiple times more powerful than any of the other Cosmos, but cannot face off against all the other 6 combined at once.

** The First Firmament can draw strength/attributes from the other Cosmos and add to his own, whether they allow it or not.

** So he is about several times more powerful than any of the other Cosmos, but not infinitely so.

 _ **The SECOND COSMOS:** The Originator of the Omega Force [Tier 1]_

* The Creator of the **Omega Force** , or **Omega Effect**. The same Omega Effect that Darkseid uses. There will be something to this in future arcs.

 _ **The THIRD COSMOS:** The Continuation: The Creator of Lifebringer One: The First Heroine [Tier 1]_

* The one who first harnessed the power of the Omniversal Lifebringer, also known as the **True Phoenix Force** , into the Phoenix Force.

 _ **The FOURTH COSMOS:** The Pilgrim: The Traveler [Absent, Tier 1]_

* The Forgotten One.

 _ **The FIFTH COSMOS:** The Maker of Magic, the Weaver of Illusion of Change [Tier 1]_

* This Fifth 'Made' Magic itself; all the magic in the Omniverse; in any anime, video game, fictional or nonfictional universe/dimension/multiverse, etc

** Any magic that will ever exist has already been created and mastered by the Fifth.

** Magic in other universes, like in Tolkien, Fairy Tail, etc, are all derived from Fifth Cosmos.

* To say that the Fifth is the master of magic would be the understatement of a lifetime. The Fifth is completely invulnerable against any magic.

 _ **The SIXTH COSMOS:** The Inventor of Science, the Builder of the Junction to Everywhere [Tier 1]_

* This Sixth 'Made' Technology. Every branch of science was created by the Sixth, whether it be mechanical engineering or software engineering.

* Tony Stark/Lex Luthor WISH they were Sixth Cosmos. Any science that has and will exist, SIXTH has already mastered/created it.

 _ **The SEVENTH/EIGHTH COSMOS:** The Eternity and Infinity, the Current Multiverse M, brought back as the EIGHTH after the Secret Wars [Tier 1]_

* The multiversal Infinity/Eternity duo that comprises the totality of all existence, space, and time within the multiverse.

* Their unique contribution is the Spiderman!

** Spiderman, if you didn't know, is the linchpin character that connects all of the realities is Marvel Multiverse. He is like the third best comic book hero of all time, behind Superman and Batman.

 **The Beyonders** _[Tier 1+ ]_

 _\- Those who experiment with Multiverses_

*These guys chewed up the Living Tribunal and the other cosmic aspects like they were nothing in the comic.

* They are from beyond the Marvel Multiverse with nigh-omnipotence compared to almost all _of Marvel's Characters, with the possible exception of Molecule Man. Speaking of Which..._

 **Molecule Man** _[Tier 1+]_

* The Molecule Man is essentially weapon created by the Beyonders, but essentially can destroy them. Yeah...Power levels aren't going to work on him...

 **Living Tribunal** _[Tier 1-/Tier 1]_

* Now this may seem like a weird decision, making the Living Tribunal below the Cosmos (who are the multiversal Infinity/Eternity duo). But let me explain. The Living Tribunal is the Arbiter of the Multiverse, but he is totally dependent on the set order of the multiverse. If there are no strict laws or rules, like when the Multiverse was still young, then the Arbiter can't judge on anything, like in the Ultimate 2 #2 Comics. Also, the Living Tribunal watches over the balance of mystical forces, i.e. magic and the cosmic balance amongst universes.

* The Living Tribunal also has no jurisdiction over the other Cosmos, as it was powerless to stop the First Firmament's corruption of the Master Order and Chaos in Eternity.

 **Queen of Nevers** _[Tier 1]_

* A multiversal abstract entity represent all the possibility in Marvel Multiverse

 _ **The Celestial Hosts **[Tier 3-/3]_

* The very first race in Marvel Multiverse.

* Aspirants/Celestials traveled between alternate realities and universes, seeding life.

* * *

 **[DB Multiverse]**

* Category 2 Multiverse (Has 13 Universes, much smaller than the DC or Marvel Multiverses)

* The Naruto Universe is Universe 1 of the 13 in this story.

 _ **The Grand Zeno: The Omni-King of the DB Multiverse**_ _[Tier 2+++]_

* I know what the DB fans are going to ask. 'Why is Grand Zeno only Tier 2?' Grand Zeno is one individual, not the entire Multiverse like the Sources or the Cosmos. Also, it seems that Grand Zeno is not outside time, as there is a future Grand Zeno. In other words, there isn't one, Grand Zeno for the multiverse, but one for each timeline.

 **The Grand Minister** [Tier 2++]

* As the second foremost-figure of DB Multiverse...

 _ **Super Shenron** [Tier 2+++]_

* Super Shenron is capable of change at a multiversal level, as it was able to reverse Grand Zeno's erasure of multiple universes.

 **Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time** _[Tier 2+]_

* The Supreme Kai of Time, while not a warrior, has the ability to control time and erase multiple realities.


	5. Invasion Arc III

This is the next chapter!

Thank you so much for all the support and reviews! Now I am super-motivated to write more and better.

Now in the future, I will be rewriting the first chapters when I get the chance since I know they could be written better. I won't be do it immediately, but it will happen once my story has at least 15 chapters again.

Oh, and I will be writing a second story called **The One Who Summons and The One Who Gifts** a crossover between Naruto, DBZ, and DC multiverses that will actually be linked to this story. Yes, I will be including Naruto in this crossover. So keep your thumbs up!

And check out the power levels chapter. I update that with every chapter.

My Response to Comments:

 **Harlequin-TheAntiHeroinePsycho** : I have actually watched some of SethTheProgrammer's videos and not sure I want to use his calculations of feats mostly because his use of scales "universal, multiversal, etc" seems to be inflated to say the least. He throws those terms out like candy. There are few to no numerical calculations in his videos, making it hard to believe it. Granted comics and original source material are not consistent themselves, and their guides rarely throw out numbers, but when he says some feats are 'multiversal', I don't know if he is implying the scale is multiversal or the feat can destroy a multiverse.

 _If you want to know more about my opinion on feat calculation, please go to the comments section at the bottom. Just remember that this is my opinion._

 **Painlover792:** I toned them down for now because they are not fighting. Flash doesn't always travel at his fastest. Neither does Trunks. They scale their strength depending on their opponents and environments. They don't run on all cylinders for every single moment of the single day. And Trunks going lightspeed...that is debatable. As I said above, feats do not scale by energy.

 **ssjgreen:** Yes. Actually, that will be explained in this chapter later on.

 **hteS Deprogrammd:** I am actually aware of his feats and what he can do. And believe me, I go to multiple sources to see feats. Wikipedia, comicvine, reddit, youtube videos, and original source material. And Dr. Manhattan isn't dead. He will be explained in later chapters. He is nigh-Omnipotent, but not absolutely so.

 **The Phenomenal Flair:** The story is different because I am trying to make it easier to expand into a huge saga. I'll probably rewrite the first few chapters later on.

* * *

 _Metropolis_

Several parademons hordes flew down the city from the sky. Green Lantern created a turret construct to shoot them down while Batmen trapped several of them between two buildings before collapsing them with his explosives.

Batman jumped out of the building and barely dodged a clawed fist from a parademon. He pulled out his taser gun and shot the monster's head. With a few million volts, the head exploded into green mess.

The two of them saw a red blur laced with yellow electricity that blasted through the streets, zigzagging through and ripping apart parademons into pieces. Even those climbing on buildings weren't safe as the blur zoomed along walls.

Green Lantern and Batman landed on the ground, and the blur stopped in front of them, revealing the red Flash.

"Flash! Good to see ya, buddy!" Green Lantern gave Flash an awkward handshake. "What's up?"

"Uhm...I'm fine," Flash said awkwardly. "So you been busy too?"

"Yeah. I've been saving the day," Lantern said cockily, pointing at Batman. "He's been helping too."

"Batman? You've been working with Batman?" Flash zoomed past his friend. "Hello! I mean, nice to meet you. I've read so much about you and your work. I mean, a huge fan of your work sir!" Flash began to stutter and speak too quickly as Batman rewound his grappling stun gun.

"Flash from Central City. I've seen your work. It's good," Batman spoke, glancing at Flash, much to the speedster's delight and Green Lantern's annoyance.

"Fan-boying much?" Lantern mocked and Flash gave him an annoyed look.

Then another being arrived. A mostly machine-cyborg with bulky metal armor landed behind them with a thud. Lantern was about to hit him with construct, but Flash got in the way.

"Hey, wait!" Flash stopped Lantern from attacking him. "He's with us!"

"Explain, then." Batman stepped forward.

"This kid was involved in an explosion, and his dad tried to save him with this!" Flash pointed to the Mother Box in the other guy's robotic hand.

"Another of those things..." Batman looked at the one on his hip. "This box did this to you?"

The cyborg sighed. "I should have died, but the box merged with alien tech to turn me into this." He looked at his robotic hands and body.

"The important thing is he has the ability to open and close the portals that these boxes create!" Flash spoke. "He can stop more of these monsters from arriving here!"

Cyborg looked at the box in his metal hands. "I think I can link to this machine, talk to it, and create portals to pull back the rest of these things." He pointed at a headless body of a green parademon.

"Well, what are you waiting for, kid? Do it?" Lantern spoke, and Cyborg connected to the box, attaching tubes to it. But all he got in his head were error messages, saying not enough power.

"I don't have enough juice to power it." Cyborg sighed.

"We'll get you power then." Flash then looked around. "Hey, did a purple-haired teenager fly through here?"

"Uh no...why?" Lantern crossed his arms.

"Because he was with us...and now he's gone." The speedster sighed. "Where did he go?"

"A purple-haired teenager..." Batman wrote that in his head as another horde of parademons flew at them. "Save the chat for later. We have them to take care of." He said as he threw several explosive batarangs at them, destroying a few.

Flash began to zoom around, demolishing some as Lantern punched others with constructs. But then they realized that the parademons were all going towards the Cyborg.

Cyborg began to panic, and his arms transformed into missile pods, firing its missiles uncontrollably, almost hitting the others by accident.

"Hey, Kid! Are you trying to kill us?" Lantern shouted as he dodged a missile.

"Sorry!" Cyborg took a deep breath and deactivated his current weapons. He instead created a laser gun and an energy shield. _So I can control what I create with my mind..._ Victor thought to himself as he aimed at the parademons, knocking them out of the air one by one.

"Looks like he's a quick study..." Flash grinned and continued to help.

* * *

 _In Space_

Raizen and Mira began to exchange blows as Towa looked on with amusement, sitting on her staff.

The Saiyan had to admit that Mira was definitely stronger than before. But so was he. As he was fighting, he saw that the Dark Dragon Ball embedded in Mira's chest was giving him nearly unlimited energy.

Mira flew back and created several large purple energy balls. "Apocalypse Balls!" He began to throw them all at once. Raizen punched, kicked, and elbowed all of them away and charged to deliver a punch to Mira's gut.

"Arrg!" Mira's eyes nearly popped out of his head in pain. As Raizen pulled back, he saw that the Dark Dragon Ball glowed and wound healed quickly, with Mira straightening up and becoming stoic once more.

"Well isn't that fucking great?" Raizen grunted, but then got an idea. He stuck one of his hands out and created a red energy sword. Mira did the same, although his weapon looked like a scythe.

They charged at each other, their weapons clashing around them like a storm, each trying to overcome each other. Mira tried to trap Raizen's blade under his own, but the Saiyan hooked his blade, dragged Mira close to him, and head-butted him. With Mira dazed, Towa deactivated his sword and struck his hand into the chest where the Dark Dragon Ball was embedded. With the ball in his hand, he tried to pull it out. But instead, his hand was trapped in his chest. Mira smirked as he held onto Raizen's arms.

"Another thing about Dark Dragon Balls...they have their own conscience," Towa spoke. "They don't like those with good hearts."

Red electricity coursed through Raizen, directly stimulating his pain sensors. The Saiyan gritted his teeth in pain and Mira used his to punch and kick his trapped opponent.

Towa laughed as her enemy was losing the battle. "You can't beat my Mira now, Raizen. What will you do?" She mocked. To her surprise, Raizen smirked.

"I won't do anything...but my friend will!" He stated as a blade covered with blue energy pierced through Mira's back.

Trunks, in his Super Saiyan form, carved out Mira's chest, freeing Raizen from it. Mira, blood dripping from his mouth, turned around to kill Trunks, but found himself paralyzed.

"If Dark Dragon Balls boost evil energy..." Trunks started. "Then pure energy should negate its powers!" He roared as his blue energy blade grew even larger. "Taste the blade that killed a mad god!" The demi-saiyan slashed Mira into pieces right before disintegrating him with a ki blast. While Mira's body was gone, the Dark Dragon Ball was still unscratched as it floated to where Towa was. Towa grabbed the floating ball and looked at her enemies with distaste.

"My plans are still in motion, you fools. You will only suffer for this." She spat.

"What are you planning, Towa?" Raizen grunted. "Are you responsible for all of this?"

"Me? As I said before, I am a cog in the large plan that was concocted even before you were born!" Towa screeched. "Darkseid may have might to rival my master, but he is not the one to bring this multiverse to its knees. Ta da!" She disappeared.

"Well, at least we know she is not in this alone," Trunks spoke as he and Raizen looked at each other.

"It's been a year since we saw each other," Raizen smiled as they shook hands. "How've you been?"

"Not bad...I have been hunting this speedster called Eobard Thawne. Apparently, he is one of those suspected to be responsible for destabilizing this multiverse's future. And I haven't found him," Trunks sighed. "What about you? You trained Superman. How was that?"

Raizen scratched his head. "Not bad...He isn't anything near a warrior. And he's learned a lot. At least he should have. Otherwise, all the wounds he got from me would have been for nothing...Hey, wait...when did you learn how to use that sword technique all by yourself?"

Trunks scratched his head bashfully. "Well, after that Zamasu incident, I went to King Kai's planet with Supreme Kai's help and learned how to gather life force from others. Seeing how well it did against Zamasu, I thought it might be handy one day."

"Well, you know what? It was. Without you, I would have still been stuck."

"How much stronger Superman he now?" Trunks asked.

"I would say...a lot more...but I don't exactly know. He still is struggling to use his powers masterfully. He hasn't even touched his full power though, which makes even me excited to fight him one day." The two warriors chuckled until they felt a huge, dreadful, dark presence suddenly arrive on Earth.

"That's..." Trunks gulped. That presence, he hasn't felt anything like this before. Such feeling of an endless suffering pit...

"That must be Darkseid..." Raizen spoke. "Damn..."

* * *

 _Metropolis_

"Hyah!" Wonder Woman screamed as she flew down, slaying parademons with her sword, piercing through bodies and brains. She landed graciously on the street, but not before slaying the remaining parademons coming to attack her.

Flash and Green Lantern stared at her with their jaws dropped before Lantern smirked and said "Dibs!" He floated to her and was about to introduce himself before Superman landed between them, blocking him and shaking his head.

"Hello, again, Superman..." Lantern grunted and looked around. "It looks like all of the heroes gathered...guy in a bat suit, Flash, Superman, hot Amazon..." He winked at Diana, who raised her eyebrow elegantly while sheathing her sword "...a Cyborg...and a superhero." He pointed at himself.

"Now we need to get this kid enough power so that he can-" Before he finished talking, a giant bang got all their attension. A giant red portal opened in front of them, a huge dark being walked out of it. This being was a few stories tall in height, with cracked, grey-black skin and blue armor. On his black belt was an Omega symbol. But what was perhaps most frightening were his flaming red eyes.

"I am Entropy. I am Death...I am...Darkseid..." Darkseid had finally arrived. Around him, the remaining Parademons flew around him like drones protecting their leaders.

The Green Lantern smirked. "Step back and watch. Green Lantern has got this!" He created a construct fist and hit Darkseid, who did nothing as the construct shattered and punched the cocky Lantern away, making him smash into a building and drop to the ground, with two parademons landing next to him and pummeling him into the ground.

Darkseid then raised his arms into the air, his arms glowing red and then white, wrapped with purple energy. "This world is mine," his voice rumbled like thunder. "Perish, weaklings." He brought his arms down.

Just as he was about to wipe out all life on the planet, a blue blur flew in and stopped his arms from smashing into the ground.

The Kryptonian...The Last Son of Krypton

Kal stopped Darkseid's arms from reaching the ground, albeit with great difficulty. Still, the male Kryptonian was able to hold his own against the Dark God's overwhelming physical might.

The two of them changed their position by pushing against each other by their forearms. The Dark God against the Man of Steel in a pure physical struggle caused the ground they were standing on to shatter and cave in. Pieces of the ground floated and broke under the continual build.

Kal gritted his teeth as he dug his red boots into the ground. So this was Darkseid...the threat that Raizen had warned him about. He was more than what Kal had expected. His fights against Raizen were decided due to the difference in prowess. But as he struggled against Darkseid, he felt an almost unrelenting force behind those sinister red eyes.

"You are different, Kryptonian..." The deep, rumbling voice of Darkseid broke Kal out of his thoughts. "You have changed..."

"I've been preparing for you for a year," Kal grunted out. The Dark God shot his Omega Beams at Kal, who ducked, flew up, and punched Darkseid squarely in the jaw. The blow made Darkseid stumble back, leaving his center open for Kal to charge into with his two hands pushed forward. The Man of Steel managed to push Darkseid out of the city and into the bay before Darkseid grabbed his cape and threw him aside.

"None can prepare for Darkseid," Darkseid lifted his head and shot his Omega Beams. The beams whizzed through the air, changing directions. Normally Kal would have flown away to dodge it, but he decided to charge forward and focused his yellow-flame ki into his fists. He then punched the beams with his ki-charged fists, blocking them.

"You did not possess such ability before..." Darkseid stood back up to his imposing height. "So you have been trained by a Time Patroller..."

Kal said nothing but faced his much larger opponent.

"It matters not." Darkseid charged at his opponent. "You shall come with me, dead or alive." He threw a barrage of attacks at Kal, who returned with his own. Darkseid and Superman's punches began to cause shockwaves that created earthquakes and a massive tidal wave that was about to destroy the city.

"No!" Kal broke the attack and used his super-breath to freeze the bay, but left himself open for Darkseid's Omega Beams. Darkseid blasted Kal down into the Earth with Omega Beams continuously, ramming his target to the other end of the planet. Darkseid then thrust his right hand outward, created a portal, grabbed Superman from the other side of Earth, and dragged him back to Metropolis.

Superman was smoking and barely able to stand against the onslaught, and Darkseid loomed over him.

"Die, Kryptonian." He slammed his hand down, but completely missed his target. Some red blur whisked his prey. "Who dares..." He was about to shoot his Omega Beams, but a female figure slashed his chest with a sword.

"I got him," Flash spoke as he moved Superman to the side while Wonder Woman occupied Darkseid's attention. Superman looked at the Flash and gave a wry smile.

"Thanks...don't know if I could have recovered quickly enough." Superman sighed deeply as he felt the Moon's lunar rays feel him quickly.

Then a huge tidal wave formed, towering over everybody, even Darkseid. It seemed to move unnaturally, as all the water narrowed down and collided with Darkseid's body, making even the Dark God take a step back before he created an energy field with his hands to divert the water away. From top of the wave, a single individual wearing orange and green attire, armed with a mighty golden Trident came down striking Darkseid in the forehead with his weapon. It was Aquaman.

"Who the hell is that?" Flash pointed and Lantern grunted.

"Everyone has a gimmick now...but we really need all the help we can get..." Lantern spoke.

"Yeah. I think it is going to take all of us to fight that guy." Flash pointed towards Darkseid, who was trying to hit Wonder Woman, who was flying around his massive arms. Cyborg and Aquaman had joined in the fight, with the latter ramming his trident into Darkseid's thigh and Cyborg pelting him with sound waves.

"You alright?" They looked up and saw Batman float down in one of Lantern's hand constructs.

"Yeah, I'm good to go." Superman stood back up and was about to fly.

"Wait." Batman stopped him. "We need a plan to deal with him."

"I do have a plan. Attacking." Superman abruptly spoke and flew towards Darkseid. Sighing, Batman looked at the Flash and Green Lantern.

"That being is obviously the head of the invasion." Batman pointed at Darkseid, whose face was now being smashed by Superman's fists and eyes shooting Omega Beams at both the Kryptonian and Wonder Woman. "We have to devise a plan to send this guy back to wherever he came from," Then he pulled the Motherbox on his hip.

"Okay, so how do we do that?" Flash asked, eager to defeat the dark giant who was holding himself against all five of the other guys.

"We have to open a portal and expel him back to whatever place he came," Batman commented. "While doing that, we have to find all the people abducted by his forces."

"Who can use that thing though?" Green Lantern folded his arms. "It's alien tech."

Flash then remembered the portal opening at S.T.A.R Labs. "Cyborg guy. Yeah. I saw him accidentally open and close a portal before. He can interface with that thing," He pointed at the Cyborg.

"Then this is what we do," Batman explained. "You give the Cyborg thus box and open a portal to the place where people were abducted. Rescue them and we will keep the portal open to push Darkseid back and close the gate behind him."

"Who died and made you boss?" Green Lantern asked, earning Batman's glare.

"You have a better idea?" Flash raised an eyebrow, and the Lantern looked away. "I'm down with it." He took the Mother Box away from Batman and ran through the frozen bay towards Cyborg.

"What are you planning to do?" Lantern asked Batman, who typed a few things on his wrist computer and from the sky, a jet shaped like Batman symbol flew down. "I'm going with them. I'll be more useful helping them getting the people back."

"Are you serious?" The Lantern scoffed as Batman entered the jet and flew off. "That guy must have way too much time on his hands." He followed the Batjet towards Darkseid.

Flash zoomed towards Cyborg, talked about Batman's plan, and moved away to the side. Cyborg took the box with him, connected with it, and managed to open a portal. Flash, Cyborg, and Batman in his Batjet, flew through the portal. Unknown to them, another person followed them through, just before the portal closed.

* * *

 _Metropolis_

Aquaman charged himself and his trident with lightning and slammed his fists into Darkseid's neck. Growling, Darkseid backhanded him, sending him crashing into a fuel truck, and shot his Omega Beams to get rid of the half-Atlantean.

Raizen landed in front of him and blocked the Omega Beam onslaught with his giant ax. After the blast ended, Raizen dropped his red ax and charged his hands with energy.

"Finally, the Time Patroller reveals himself..." Darkseid stood up to his full height.

 _So this is Darkseid...I can literally feel the evil coming off of him...The_ Saiyan part of me wants me to fight, but common _sense is telling me not to._

"Who's the new Kid?" Lantern spoke loudly.

"Whoever he is, he's an ally for now." Diana brandished her sword.

"Erupting Fists!" He began punching the air, releasing a barrage of red blasts shaped like fists at Darkseid. The continuous attack pounded Darkseid incessantly, making the Dark God lift his arms to block the attacks. Green Lantern zoomed around and rapidly punched Darkseid's open back with giant green constructs. Darkseid roared in pain and spread one of his palms to create an energy shield against Raizen's fists. Using his free hand, he grabbed Green Lantern's arm and crushed it.

The Lantern screamed in pain as Darkseid's hands clenched tighter and held like like a small doll.

"Gnat..." Darkseid rumbled as he was about to snap his victim's body like a twig. But Wonder Woman and Superman punched him squarely in the chest and Aquman from the back. Green Lantern barely managed to land to the side, creating a cast for his crushed arm.

"Son of a bitch..." Lantern growled, trying to recover.

Raizen brought down his ax upon Darkseid's neck and chest, making a big slash that bled profusely. Wonder Woman screamed as she stabbed her sword into the wound. Darkseid roared in pain and smashed his energy-infused hands into the ground, dispersing his enemies with the shockwave.

Everybody except Raizen and Superman was knocked unconscious from the attack. Now it was the Saiyan and the Last Kryptonian Son against the most powerful New God.

Raizen looked at everybody else, who was half-buried in the rubble. "Looks like it's just you and me, Kal-El." The Saiyan raised his ki and transformed into his strongest form, Super Saiyan Blue. Superman did the same, except he was now surrounded by a yellow, red flaming aura.

"No holding back, man," The Saiyan grunted as he took a stance, ready to fight against Darkseid once more.

"Your new powers are impressive. That even I acknowledge." Darkseid spoke with an undaunted tone. "Bear witness to my full power."

"Here we go," Superman whispered. After a brief stare down, the pair charged against the Dark God, with Superman and Raizen flying against Darkseid's energy charged fist. Their collision was so powerful and blinding that it could be felt from the other side of the planet.

Raizen flew under Darkseid's leg and swipe-kicked Darkseid, tripping him. Superman then drove Darkseid down into the ground. Then the Saiyan grabbed Darkseid's hand, flipped him onto his stomach and pulled his left arm back. Darkseid forced himself up with his right arm, despite Raizen's trying to force him back down. The Dark God shot his Omega Beams at Raizen, who blocked it with his ax. Superman flew down and punched the back of Darkseid's head.

"Enough!" Darkseid floated into the air, despite his two opponents trying to submit him. "You will not submit Darkseid!" He created an explosive shockwave, knocking back both of his opponents. Darkseid charged at Superman, meeting the Man of Steel in a purely physical stand-still. As the two struggled, Raizen threw his axe into Darkseid's left leg, embedding the weapon into his leg. That blow helped Superman force Darkseid to his knees and knee him in the chin.

* * *

 _Nearby, on top of a skyscraper in Metropolis..._

Two figures were standing next to each other as they watched Darkseid fought against Raizen and Kal-El in a brutal two-on-one fight.

"What do you know? Raizen and Superman are actually holding their own...," One of them spoke. He was a young, slim man seemed like he was in his early twenties. He had brown hair swept to the right that reached his neck and wore a brown leather jacket, grey undershirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. His light blue eyes were dancing with amusement as the battle continued.

The other person, a similarly aged young man with dark hair covering his right eye, black eyes, blue jean jacket, black shirt, black pants, and black boots, remained stoic, watching the battle with mild interest. "Darkseid has yet to use his full power."

"Even so, Darkseid shouldn't be that difficult to deal with, right? I mean, you and I should be able to defeat him, right?" The brown-haired man asked his partner.

"We can banish him from the physical realm, yes. But truly defeating him would be far more difficult. He's a New God and thus made of countless avatars branching off into countless realities."

"Fighting a New God is a nuisance," The brown haired man sighed. "So why aren't we fighting Darkseid now?"

"Because we don't need to," The other responded. "And our uncle asked us not too..."

"Hmm...A Kryptonian and a Saiyan fighting together. I've only seen that in a few alternate realities. Say Indra, which race is stronger?"

"Neither." The darker man replied monotonously.

"What? That doesn't make any sense."

The dark-haired man's eyes changed from black to red. "Ashura, think before you answer..." Ashura muttered an insult. "Kryptonians under the Yellow Sun are far more impressive than Saiyans physically. Their physical feats are limited only by their mind and will. But their energy output and stamina is capped by their degree of exposure to the yellow sun. And by themselves, their growth rate is fixed."

Ashura nodded. "Okay...what about the Saiyans?"

"Saiyans far outstrip Kryptonians in potential and energy capacity, as their energy is entirely dependent on their fighting spirit. The stronger a saiyan's spirit, the greater their power. But even while Saiyans can increase their energy, they lose stamina in doing so and can only replenish truly by sustenance," Indra finished.

After a moment of thinking, Ashura answered: "So essentially Kryptonians and Saiyans are opposites in terms of strengths and weaknesses?"

Indra nodded.

"So what if a Kryptonian and a Saiyan had a kid? A Kryptonian-Saiyan hybrid? We saw those in alternate realities..."

This time, Indra gave a small smile. "That would be a formidable combination indeed."

"What, you're telling me there has never been such a union? In all of reality?" Ashura asked.

"I can't see everything, brother."

Ashura smirked and watched the fight. "Tell you what. I bet that Raizen will team up with the League and kick Darkseid's ass out the door."

Indra gave his brother a wry look. "No. The fight won't be decided by them alone. It will be them plus two others..."

"Two others? Who? Cool. The loser goes around the multiverse with a note on his back that says the winner is the best?" Ashura smirked, and Indra rolled his eyes.

* * *

 _Apocalypse_

On the burning table of Apocalypse, a boom tube opened, and from it, Flash, Batman, and Cyborg walked out.

"Damn..." Flash commented. "Did we die and go to hell?"

"I hope not..." Cyborg commented as he connected with the Motherbox, looking for signs of abducted citizens. "The MotherBox is picking up too many signatures. It is going to take too long to find all of them."

Just as the boomtube behind them were about to close, another person flew in. "Let me help," Trunks spoke as he landed behind them.

"Who are you?" Batman pointed his taser gun at Trunks and growled. Trunks raised his eyebrow and crushed the taser gun with his barehands.

"Easy, he is with us...are you?" Flash ran between Trunks and Batman, who were glaring at each other.

"For now, yeah. As long as he doesn't get trigger-happy," Trunk motioned towards Batman, who squinted more. "I can sense the ki, or life energy, of those around us. I should be able to detect the ki of those kidnapped from Earth."

"And he can move fast like me," Flash said. "If he and I work together, we should be able to bring all the kidnapped people here quickly."

"Wait a minute, guys." Cyborg interrupted them. "What about those that are not human? According to the Motherbox, there are thousands upon thousands of people from worlds that Darkseid destroyed. We can't just leave them here."

"We have our priorities," Batman said, earning glares from others.

"He's right," Trunks noted. "But where do we take them? We can't take them to your Earth. Your humans would kill them."

"What do you mean by 'our' humans?" Batman growled.

"I mean by paranoid, xenophobic, racist, people who kill each other for no reason!" Trunks growled back. "Humans in your universe would kill all others."

"That's not true..." The caped crusader spoke, but the purple-haired stranger did have a point. In recent past, the governments have been scared of beings like Superman and have been developing weapons to counter them, much like him. And there were cults popping up believing superheroes were the Devil himself. "And what do you mean by 'our' universe? I want answers."

"Oh please. You think you can demand something from me?" Trunks was about to punch a hole through the asshole in front of him if it wasn't for Flash.

"Hey, hey!" Flash interjected. "We can fight each other later. But right now, we're losing time that we are using to save others."

Trunks and Batman glared at each other one last time before they looked away.

"I'll stay with him," Batman pointed his thumb at Cyborg. "You two, go find and rescue as many as you can. But remember, people of Earth are the priority." He handed Flash a communicator. "I'll send you the coordinates that he provides."

Trunks rolled his eyes and flew away. Flash looked at Batman wryly. "Watch out, Batman." He then zoomed away with Batman grunting away.

The Saiyan Time Patroller flew over the planet, sensing pockets of Ki everywhere. Below him was Flash running. "Weren't you being too harsh on him?"

Trunks shook his head. "Guys like him hold themselves on a pedestal and judge others while breaking their own code. And they can't even recognize it themselves. No, Flash. I'm not harsh on it."

"How do you know him so well when you just met him today?" Flash asked.

"Let's just say that I know a lot about him as a third party," Trunks grunted. "I don't want to talk too much about it."

Flash sighed and listened to his communicator. "Fine, there are three places where victims are being held. How about we split up?"

"Good idea." Trunks spoke and flew away.

"That kid has seen things..." Flash muttered, slightly worried about his new acquaintance.

* * *

Metropolis Bay

Darkseid had enough; he was done playing with these meddlesome mortals and activated his Agony Matrix, catching both of them in a net of energy causing them a tremendous amount of pain. The Dark God emitted the Matrix from both of his hands and held both of his opponents down.

Raizen nearly fell unconscious from the pain. It was as if every fiber of his being was being twisted and burnt. The same for Superman, who fell to his hands and kness, buckling from pain.

"Kneel before Darkseid..." Darkseid's eyes shone with Omega Beams, about to finish his enemies once and for all. Raizen barely got up to his feet, trying to create an energy beam, but the excruciating pain was too distracting.

Just as Darkseid was about to fire, Wonder Woman threw her lasso around Darkseid's neck, and she, Aquman, and Green Lantern pulled him back, making him shoot the beams into the sky and release the Agony Matrix.

Darkseid pulled back on the lasso, literally playing tug of war against the other three. "Insects all of you!"

Raizen jumped up to Darkseid's head and slammed his ax into one of Darkseid's eyes. "Shut up, bastard!" Darkseid reared back, holding his eye in pain. Aquman let go of the Lasso and landed a solid right hook, followed by Wonder Woman stabbing his other good eye.

"No more Omega Beams!" Raizen grunted as he flew away, leaving his weapon embedded into Darkseid's eye socket. Superman and Wonder Woman began to pummel the Dark God's stomach with blows. Then came Green Lantern, who created an aircraft carrier and dropped in on Darkseid's head. Followed by Aquaman's trident stabbing at the back, and Wonder Woman wrapping her lasso around her enemy to restrain him.

"I am Darkseid!" Darkseid roared as his outburst nearly blew everything around him away except for Superman and Raizen. "I lay low the Old Gods. Conquered universes! You will not defeat me!" He then took something from his belt. Something dark and round. The Dark Dragon Ball, this one with two stars.

"Oh shit..." Raizen commented. "We have to stop him right now!" Raizen burst forward and wrapped his arms around Darkseid's fist. Superman followed suit and shot his heat vision at Darkseids arm and held him down by pushing his shoulders down, trying to get him to let go of it. Darkseid tried to hit the two with his remaining hand, but Wonder Woman stopped him by wrapping her lasso around it and pulling it back. Aquaman stabbed Darkseid's foot with his trident.

Green Lantern floated to Darkseid's hand and created a drill construct and a hand construct to pull back Darkseid's finger.

"Be careful with that..." Raizen gritted his teeth. "That thing is pure negative energy. You touch it wrong and you will get vaporized!"

"No pressure there..." Lantern whispered as he carefully pried Darkseid's finger's off of the Dragon Ball. Darkseid tried to move, but the Kryptonian and his peers' combined might was too much. Then he saw a portal open and saw Towa appear. She winked as she trapped all of them with dark magic, allowing Darkseid to free himself from his enemies by throwing them aside. The Dark Dragon Ball flew out of Darkseid's hand and landed into Towa' floated to Darkseid and handed it to him.

"Use it carefully, my lord." She bowed and walked back into the portal.

"Damn it! I knew I should have killed that bitch!" Raizen roared as Darkseid turned to them and placed the Dark Dragon Ball onto his belt. The Saiyam watched in horror as Darkseid's eyes healed themselves and dark purple energy poured from Darkseid's body.

 **"This is the end...of everything..."** Darkseid rumbled.

* * *

So that's one more chapter down! Darkseid now wields the dark powers of another Multiverse. What will happen?

Next chapter, there will be more of Goku and Vegeta. I wanted to wait a week so that I could see this week's episode of DBS before I do anything more with them.

Please review!

* * *

My continuing rant on Saiyan feat calculations by people on YouTube, including SethTheProgrammer, Animation Rewind, etc. 

Their train of logic is lost to me. SethTheProgrammer says that Kid Bu is at least multi-galaxy Level because he destroyed several galaxies.

Let me point this out. Kid Bu wiped out the LIFE in the galaxy by destroying planets over the course of years at least. He didn't destroy multiple galaxies at once!

I can go outside with a bat and start bashing a car (after a few hours), I will have smashed it. And repeat that over and over again. But that doesn't mean I am a multi-car-level destroyer that can destroy several cars with one casual hit. But SethTheProgrammer, along with several other 'so-called experts' in versus matches on YouTube, make use of this kind of reasoning. **They don't know, or even ignore, the truth is that powers and nature does not scale that way**

And I'm not sure if he also understands how energy actually works; energy cannot be converted to strength or speed at 100% transfer efficiency. It really depends on the mechanical design, and no design (mechanical or organic) is 100% efficient.

Take the most efficient machine in the world and give it ten times the energy. _**THAT DOESN'T MAKE THE MACHINE 10X FASTER, STRONGER, MORE EFFICIENT, ETC. Fighters are the same. Twice the energy output DOES NOT MEAN twice the strength, twice the speed, twice the reaction speed, etc. Real life doesn't work like that!**_ I know Dragon Ball and Justice League is fantasy, but please get real, people, when trying to apply real science to feats!

I believe that Saiyans, Namekians, and other creatures can use Ki to increase their physical abilities up to a certain degree and increase the power behind their attacks by using Ki as a directly-transfered energy wave. In other words, a Saiyan can increase the power of their punches by charging their fists with ki to transfer energy directly and punch the mountain to pieces, but he or she cannot use it to LIFT a mountain.

And Saiyans have a finite energy supply, which they have to replenish by eating huge amounts of food.


	6. Invasion Arc IV

**Hey guys. Sorry for the 2-week delay. I was so busy with work and wanted to wait until Dragon Ball Super was over, but there was the one week delay. I thought about waiting one more week, but I decided not to. Since I saw all the episodes,**

 **So I will be adding my guess/estimation of Pride Trooper power levels as we saw what all of them, including Jiren, are capable of. Episode 130 was hella good, but episode 131 is really good as well.**

 **If you guys feel that the first chapters are a bit weird or rushed, I know that. I have been rushing to finish the first chapters for the past several weeks, so it may seem rushed. Later, I am planning to rewrite it when I have the time.**

 **Also, I am posting a new story called _The One who Summons and the One who Gifts_ , a Naruto x DC x DB story that is a branch-story of this story! If you are interested in a more Naruto-centric story, read this! I can assure you that that story will not seem rushed.**

 **Remember, the Power Level Section is Updated every time. Next Time, I will be adding Universe 6 and other universe team's power level (all estimated, of course.**

 **Again, please review!**

* * *

 _Prime Earth_

Darkseid felt himself become empowered by the Dark Dragon Ball, his already formidable power rising to new heights. This was what he wanted. His being undeniable. His being absolute. He released an explosive wave, sending all of his enemies crashing back.

It was time to test this power. He stood to his full height and turned his head to a place. Not a place in this universe, but to another place. New Genesis. The home of his greatest enemy.

Darkseid thrust his hands out and began to rip the very fabric of space and time, creating an impromptu portal to New Genesis. He charged his Omega Beams and shot his super-charged Omega beams through the portal toward New Genesis. Two pillars of dark-red beams with dark purple electricity shot through New Genesis. Within seconds, half the planet's surface area was scorched cracked. The Dark God smiled slightly as he saw his life-long enemies dying before his very eyes. One more and it would be over.

He shot his Super Omega Beams again at New Genesis, this time to be blocked by a huge white shield that enveloped all over New Genesis.

Those imbeciles dared to oppose his new power? When his victory was just in his grasp? He continued to blast his Super Omega Beams against the white shield; he will outlast those weaklings on New Genesis and destroy them once and for all!

Superman watched in shock as Darkseid charged his next attack. Except for Raizen, all others were knocked out again. It was the Saiyan and the Kryptonian versus the Dark God again.

"We have to stop him," Raizen stood up slowly, standing next to his Kryptonian student.

"But how?" Kal asked. Darkseid was not even paying them any attention, as if they were no longer threats.

"We have to get that ball out of his body," Raizen pointed at Darkseid's chest where the Dark Dragon Ball was imbedded. "And I have a plan...a very risky plan."

Meanwhile, Darkseid continued to charge his enhanced Omega Effect to destroy New Genesis once and for all. But then his cosmic senses detected something annoying. In another universe, he felt two interlopers on his Apokolips. "Who dares...?" He rumbled.

* * *

 _Earth-2 Apocalypse_

Goku and Vegeta smashed through the Exarchs. Yes, they had strange abilities that made them a bit challenging, but they were no match for the Saiyans.

There were 10 alive Exarchs starting and 10 dead/unconscious Exarchs after the two Saiyans were done.

"Well, that was a waste of time!" Vegeta retorted as he knocked back the Exarch's corpse into a burning hole to be disintegrated. "How is Darkseid's forces supposed to be one of the most feared force in the universe?"

Goku punched another Exarch into a ground unconscious. "They weren't so bad. I think if they trained a little, they could have been formidable."

"Do you hear yourself talking sometimes?" Vegeta grunted as the two Saiyans walked over piles of their defeated enemies towards the biggest fortress they could find.

Then both of them felt a huge dark presence approaching them. From the fortress, a huge humanoid figure floated towards them with his arms folded behind his back. A dark giant of cracked, ashed skin wearing dark blue plated armor with blazing red eyes

"I guess that is Darkseid," Goku spoke, turning deadly serious finally. Vegeta nodded, and the two continued to walk to Darkseid, who landed in front of them calmly. From Darkseid, they felt waves of power not unlike to Beerus and Champa. It was as if the two saiyans were facing both Destroyers at once.

"So Chronoa sends me two mere mortals to challenge me?" Darkseid's dark voice rumbled. "It does not matter. She should have sent all of you."

Vegeta smirked and pointed at Darkseid. "I alone am enough to defeat you. This warrior before you has defeated those worthy of becoming Gods of Destruction."

"Indeed." Darkseid unfolded his arms from his back. "You two are of very different caliber than those I am fighting elsewhere."

"Elsewhere?" Vegeta growled. "What do you mean?"

"He must talking about Raizen and Trunks," Goku spoke. "Remember that they are facing him in another reality."

"Yes, I remember now. He is fighting them in another reality..." Vegeta whispered under his breath. "Hard to think that we are fighting the same being."

"Darkseid is not limited to one reality, unlike you." Darkseid rumbled. "Not that it matters. None could stand before Darkseid before, and none shall start now," Darkseid flexed his energy, with dark red and purple aura flowing out of him so violently that the very planet they were standing on began to tremble and crack. Apocalypse began to tremble, its tectonic plates shifting and cracking.

The Prince of Saiyans glared at the purple aura; he had seen that before when fighting Toppo during the Tournament of Power. "Energy of Destruction? Impossible..."

"I thought only Destroyers could use that..." Goku frowned, taking the Turtle school fighting stance.

"I am a Destroyer above Destroyers," Darkseid proclaimed as his energy surged, even more, shaking and ripping the entire planet apart. Then he realized something while looking at his two enemies. "You two are from Beerus's universe..."

Goku tilted his head in confusion. "How did you know that? And how do you know Lord Beerus?"

"I once invaded your multiverse and met Beerus and his twin brother Champa." Darkseid recollected that event. Eons ago, the Dark God ripped through space and time to steal **Hakai,** or the **Anti-Life Equation.** His invasion disrupted the boundary between 6th and 7th universes, prompting the Destroyers to attack him. The duel amongst them nearly destroyed Universe 7, and Darkseid would have nearly succeeded were it not for their annoying Angel Attendants.

Vegeta smirked. "You are a fool to think this time would be the same."

"Let's go!" Goku turned into Super Saiyan Blue with Kaioken x 20. Vegeta transformed as well, but into Super Saiyan God SS・Shinka. Two giant blue auras from the Saiyans and dark purple aura from Darkseid clashed, destroying the landscape around them and sparking electricity in the air. The tension in the air was so thick and heavy that the ground and nearby buildings were shattering under the pressure. If Apocalypse was trembling now, it was now shaking so much that it almost dropped out of orbit.

"My turn!" Vegeta burst forward and threw a heavy punch. Darkseid matched Vegeta's punch with his own, producing a shockwave so powerful that the ground beneath them collapsed completely into the planet. The Saiyan Prince and Dark God continued to trade punches with each other, Vegeta's energized fists colliding against Darkseid's own. The clashes created shockwaves that rang across the entire planet and beyond.

With physical strength capable of punching holes in the largest of planets, Darkseid overwhelmed Vegeta in terms pure physical power. But Vegeta was no stranger to fighting stronger opponents; his fights against Beerus, Whis, and Jiren were proof of that. So Vegeta charged his blows with energy to match the blows.

Darkseid swung his fists down, and Vegeta redirected the fist away to the ground and knocked Darkseid to the side with a kick to a cheek. The New God braced his fall with one hand and telekinetically pushed Vegeta into a flaming fortress ruin. The Saiyan Prince stopped his momentum with his own telekinetic abilities.* As Vegeta was trapped there, Goku kicked Darkseid back and threw a barrage of kicks. Darkseid growled as he blocked Goku's attacks with one arm.

"Hyah!" Goku kicked off Darkseid's backhand and kneed Darkseid straight in the temple. The New God went to grab the Saiyan, but Vegeta, still in place from the telekinetic hold, shot several ki blasts, distracting the Dark God.

"Let go of me!" Vegeta charged a ki blast in his right hand. "Big Bang Attack!" He yelled as he shot a huge yellow ki ball. Goku flew behind Darkseid and kicked him into the blast. The resulting attack destroyed the area. Just before the explosion, Goku used his instant transmission to move himself and Vegeta outside the blast radius.

"Think he felt that?" Goku asked as Vegeta remained silent. They both stared at the dust clouds and saw two Super Omega Beams flying at them.

"Split up!" Vegeta yelled as the two Saiyans flew in opposite directions, with the beams following them.

Despite the two of Saiyans flying away at their top speeds, the beams were slowing gaining on them. So the two of them decided to handle it in their own way.

Vegeta turned around, charged his hands with his aura, and blocked with his aura-charged hands. The blast threatened to swallow him, but with great difficulty, he forcefully compressed the blast into a ball. He then punched it back towards his opponent, catching Darkseid off guard with his own attack. The reflected attack exploded in Darkseid's face, making him stumble back.

Meanwhile, Goku used instant transmission multiple times, making Darkseid's beam veering off course multiple times before correcting its projection. Then Goku flew at Darkseid and instantly teleported again, making the beam hit Darkseid's chest. That last attack sent Darkseid flying into his fortress, destroying it

"I had that, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, shaking his fist at his rival.

"Relax, Vegeta!" Goku landed next to his arch-rival. "This isn't Frieza or Cell. He isn't going down that easily." Goku spoke in a rather uncharacteristically serious manner. The two Saiyans saw the fortress ruins being blasted away, and Darkseid floating out of it unscathed, except for a hole in his chest plate. In the chest plate cavity, they saw something embedded in his chest.

"What's that?" Goku pointed at Darkseid's chest. "Looks likes something is stuck to his chest."

Vegeta squinted his eyes at the ball. "Impossible, that looks a dragon ball, but something is different about that one."

Darkseid tapped the Dark Dragon Ball in his chest. "That whelp of a witch finally created something useful," He spoke as he flexed his powers, emitting darker purple energy from his hands. He shot from his hand a huge of dark purple energy at the two Saiyans, who withstood the attack, though they were pushed back.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and flexed his own energy, dispersing the attack with his blue aura alone. Goku did the same and cracked his neck. "No doubt about it. That's the Energy of Destruction. Fighting this guy reminds me of fighting Toppo during the Tournament, don't you think so?"

"Yeah. Except he is worse. Much much worse..." Vegeta replied. That was an understatement. Toppo was a tough opponent; even Vegeta had to admit that. But the being in front of them was on a totally different level from wouldn't be surprised if Darkseid was stronger than Beerus. Maybe even as twice as much as so.

"Nervous, Vegeta?" Goku smirked.

"Why would I be nervous? Speak for yourself, Kakarot!"

"Silence!" Darkeid barked as he floated towards them until they were only 100 feet apart from each other. "I now possess the Energy of Destruction and Omega Effect, the greatest destructive forces in both of our multiverses. You two don't stand a chance against me. It end now."

"I have faced and surpassed the former already," Vegeta roared, charging in. "It's you who doesn't have a chance against me!"

Darkseid smiled darkly as their fists clashed like before, Darkseid's giant fist against Vegeta's. This time, Darkseid's energy began to erode Vegeta's, making the Saiyan Prince fall back to safety. "Then come. Destroying you two will see the true extent of my powers. Come, and face your doom!" Vegeta and Darkseid exchanged hundreds of blows, fists, and kicks crashing into the other's fists. Vegeta then grabbed Darkseid's wrist and threw him over his shoulder, shooting ki blasts to propel his opponent away.

Then Goku pulled out his power pole and charged it with blue aura. "Power Pole extend!" The extending pole slammed into Darkseid and pushed him into building after building. Darkseid tried to grab the pole, but Goku retracted and re-extended the pole again to smash the Dark God into a deep crater. From the crater, Super Omega beams shot out, and Goku quickly retracted the pole and blocked the continuous beam by spinning his pole like shield.*

Vegeta then shot down and smashed his knee into Darkseid's head, forcing the New God to close his eyes. Then he focused his energy into his fist and punched Darkseid straight into the ground. Darkseid then grabbed Vegeta in his two giant hands, trying to crush him like a nut. But Goku flew down and dislocated the god's jaw with a kick, making Darkseid loosen his grip on Vegeta, who broke out of his enemy's hands and began to pummel Darkseid's chest with his energized fists.

"Take this!" Vegeta quickly charged and released one of his ultimate attacks at Darkseid's chest. "Final Flash!" The enormous yellow energy blast tore through Apokalips' landscape. When the dust settled, Darkseid was still standing, unfazed with his hands folded behind his back. He put his jaw back in place and simply glared at the Saiyans.

"What the..." Vegeta gasped as Darkseid held out one of his hands and emitted red energy. "How did he just take that?"

"Suffer," Darkseid spoke as he used his Agony Matrix on Vegeta, forcing the Saiyan Prince fall to the ground in pain.

"AARRGH!" The Prince of Vegeta buckled down to on knee, buckling from the pain.

"Vegeta!" Goku flew down to help, but Darkseid shot his Omega Beams at Goku. Goku was stuck blocking the Omega Beams in his hands. Darkseid then lifted his feet to crush the Saiyan Prince, but Vegeta broke out of the Matrix with his own power and lifted the giant's feet above his head.

"I'm the Prince of Saiyans! Do not mock me!" He yelled as he toppled Darkseid to the ground, face down. Using the pain as a drive, Vegeta pummeled Darkseid with punches. The New God caved into the ground further and further from Vegeta's onslaught. But Vegeta found that his attacks weren't doing much damage due to the Energy of Destruction emanating from Darkseid's body. That's when he decided to unleash his ultimate technique.

Then he held his enemy down to the ground. "I will show you something that you can never destroy!" Vegeta focused all of his energy to himself, creating a yellow energy sphere around himself.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled, but his rival ignored him, yelling as he focused all his energy on him.

Darkseid tried to raise himself up, but the growing energy sphere on top of him held him down by force as if a super blackhole was holding him down. "You...dare...?"

"I'm going to crush you and cast you into the wind!" Vegeta screamed as created a giant golden ki explosion that cracked Apokolips in half.

* * *

 _Prime Earth_

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Kal asked.

"You go to the Sun and supercharge youself as much as you can." Raizen pointed at the sky. "I'm going to charge up an attack myself. This will only work if we both attack him at the same time. We don't, and you pretty can figure out what happens."

"But I never supercharged myself with ki before," the Kryptonian argued.

Raizen grabbed Kal's cuffs. "Look, we are out of options here! Either we try this and have the smallest chance of succeeding or die anyway. What do you choose?"

The Man of Steel was silent for a second and slowly nodded. "Okay," Taking a deep breathe, Kal flew away towards the sun. Raizen flew up into the air and returned to his base state. Taking a deep breathe himself, he put his hands up and reached out to every living being he could sense on the planet.

"Please, lend me your energy!" Raizen asked desperately as he slowly gather energy for a last resort technique, something that an old friend taught him. Genkidama, or Spirit Bomb.

Meanwhile, the other superheroes began to wake up from Darkseid's last attack.

Wonder Woman saw Darkseid's empowered form, charging his attack into a portal he created. "By Hera..."

Flash shook the cobwebs from his head and saw the same thing. "Ah shit. What's happening?"

Green Lantern used his ring to scan Darkseid. "That thing in Darkseid's chest is amplifying the energy in Darkseid's being to immeasurable levels!"

"Just how much energy?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Far more power than the Green Lantern Central Battery..." The Lantern gritted his teeth. "It's incredible that he isn't exploding..."

Aquaman got back to his feet with help of his trident. "Then we should remove or destroy that thing," He turned to the Lantern. "Can your puny ring find anything else about that thing? Its weaknesses or something?"

"Puny?" Lantern snarled at Aquaman, who smirked. "This ring happens to be the most powerful weapon in the universe!"

"Oh yeah, then why is it so uselessly right now?" Aquaman snapped and the two of them started to bicker until Wonder Woman gave out a loud sigh. "Men..."

"What's up, lady?" Lantern asked.

"Hey, where is Superman?" Wonder Woman looked around for the Man of Steel, but he wasn't there. Then she saw Raizen floating nearby with his hands up with a growing blue energy ball above him. "There's the other one!"

"But what's he doing?" Aquaman grunted. "Balancing that blue energy thing...?"

"Let's ask," Diana spoke, and they went to Raizen. They flew/ran quickly to Raizen, who was floating in place.

Raizen was desperately charging this spirit bomb by using the shared life-force from Earth, but it wasn't enough. Not nearly enough to stop Darkseid as he was now. He had to reach out to the entire universe to gather enough energy. But would even that be enough?

"Hey!" He turned and saw Wonder Woman, Lantern, and Aquaman next to him. "What are you doing?" Lantern asked.

"I'm preparing to attack Darkseid with this attack, the Spirit Bomb," Raizen grunted out. "But it isn't going to be enough. I need more energy..."

"How's that going to help us? That bastard has been shrugging off all our attacks!" Lantern pointed at Darkseid.

"The Spirit Bomb is created from only positive life force. It will be like dousing fire with water!" Raizen grunted. "But I need more energy. Much more energy."

Aquaman tapped his trident, producing electricity. "How about magical power? Will that help?"

Raizen shook his head. "No, I can't use magic. Spirit Bomb only uses life energy...but wait...can you talk to fish?"

"Why does everybody ask me that?" Aquaman grunted, glaring at a snickering Lantern. "Oh go plow yourself. But yes, I can talk to all kinds of aquatic animals."

"Then can you ask as many animals as possible to lend me their energy? I need all I can get."

"Meanwhile, the Ring man and I will try to weaken Darkseid as best as we can." Wonder Woman spoke and flew at Darkseid.

"It's Green Lantern, not ring man!" The Lantern growled, but flew away anyway. Aquaman jumped into the Metropolis Bay and reached out to all aquatic animals that he could and asked them to lend their life force to Raizen's spirit bomb.

The Saiyan already felt his Spirit Bomb becoming tens of times stronger thanks to the aquatic life lending him their energy.

But it still was not enough! Then he saw Darkseid collapsing the portal and looking straight at him, as if he detected Raizen's spirit bomb. "Oh shit..." The Dark God began to walk towards him, with Energy of Destruction flowing out of his body.

Wonder Woman wrapped her lasso of truth around Darkseid's neck and tried to pull him back while Green Lantern created a bulldozer construct to stop Darkseid's advances. But their combined strength wasn't nearly enough to stop Darkseid's advance. After a few moments, Darkseid smashed through the Lantern's construct like glass, pulled on Wonder Woman's lasso, and smacked them aside like insects.

Raizen growled as Darkseid continued to walk towards him slowly. _That bastard was taking his time, trying to scare him as much as possible!_ The spirit bomb was nowhere near strong enough to beat Darkseid despite the power boost. If he threw it now, Darkseid would just slap it aside like nothing.

"It's useless to resist," Darkseid spoke.

"So what?" Raizen spat. "Am I supposed to just submit to you?"

"No. I shall not give you such luxury. Your remains shall be shown to all a testament of my powers and a bloody symbol to those that choose to resist Darkseid." Darkseid lifted his hand to squeezed Raizen's still frame.

Just as Darkseid was about to grab him, a blue blur smashed into Darkseid's chest, sending the Dark God flying halfway into the city. The Saiyan breathed a sigh of relief as he turned to his rescuer. "You took your damn time!" He growled.

"Sorry, but I needed time to control all this power..." Superman, covered with overflowing red and yellow flaming aura, apologized as he floated next to Raizen. "I feel as if I just drank an ocean of coffee..."

"Good...because you are going to need all that power to face him," Raizen grunted as they both saw Darkseid rise out of the destroyed buildings. Giving a glance to his spirit bomb once more, the Saiyan turned to his student. "This thing above my head needs more time and juice. Darkseid knows that it could be a threat, so you have to keep him away..."

Kal nodded. "I'll keep him away long enough. Good luck..." Kal patted Raizen's back before shooting towards Darkseid, who ran towards Raizen. Meanwhile Raizen tried to reach out to the living beings around the planet once more to lend their aid but to no avail. He had already gained as much energy as he could from Earth. He had to reach out further!

"Damn it!" Raizen cursed. Was there no other way for him to finish his spirit bomb?

Then he heard a strange voice in his head. _I can be of assistance. N_ ext to Raizen, a projection of an imposing, tall, middle-aged being with black and gold armor wielding a gold baton appeared.

"Who are you?" Raizen asked.

"My name is Izaya, the Highfather of the New Gods...And I came here to help..."

* * *

 _Nearby..._

Ashura scratched his head. "Well damn. Darkseid has the powers of a Destroyer and the Omega Effect, thanks to that strange dragon ball Mira gave him." He turned to Indra, who continued to watch the battle impassively. "How does that work?"

Indra focused on the Dark Dragon Ball with his own red eyes. "That orb is converting a portion of Darkseid's energy into Energy of Destruction. Darkseid was already on par with a Destroyer even before boost."

"And now he is even more powerful than ever...reminds me of his dad..." The brown-haired man turned to his darker twin. "Now do we go in?"

Indra shook his head. "If they can't win this battle, they can't win their future fights."

Ashura raised his hands in exasperation. "This entire multiverse is at stake, and we are doing nothing? If you haven't realized, Indra, these kids can't defeat Darkseid by themselves! They had a slim chance before Darkseid was powered up by Mira's object. Now it became impossible."

"It's still too early to call," Indra answered softly, his eyes not veering from Superman clashing against Darkseid. "And use senses beyond your vision. Darkseid is not fighting only one battle."

The brown-haired brother grumbled, and his eyes changed from blue to shiny white-blue. After a few moments, Ashura's face began to relax.

"Goku and Vegeta are fighting Darkseid? Why didn't you tell me?" Ashura spoke excitedly as he saw the fight through his activated eyes.

"I told you to use your other senses," Indra said dryly, getting an eye-roll reaction from his brother.

"Those two are faring far better against Darkseid than Superman, despite his power up!" Ashura commented, leaning against a wall. "I didn't expect any less from those two; they did survive the Tournament of Power," He turned to his brother again. "Even so...they can't win against Darkseid as they are now. You know that..."

Indra saw Darkseid on Earth knocking back Wonder Woman and Aquaman with a stomp and elbowing Green Lantern into several buildings. He then clashed again against the supercharged Kryptonian. Although Superman was holding his own, he could not stop Darkseid by himself. _At this rate, we may have to intervene. Oh well..._ He then focused his eyes at where Darkseid and Superman were fighting. "You owe me...Raizen..."

* * *

 _Prime Earth - Apokolips_

The Dark God and the Kryptonian clashed in the middle, shattering all the glasses in the city. Each of their newfound might was enough to shake the entire planet and beyond.

But just as they were fighting, a strange singularity formed between them, making them stop their fight. "What's going on?" Superman asked, and even Darkseid was silent. Then black hole suddenly expanded and swallowed them, leaving nothing of them.

"What the fuck!" Green Lantern finally woke from being smacked around. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know..." Wonder Woman whispered. "Perhaps the Gods were helping us this day..."

"Well, if you can help, then help me. As you can see, we don't have all day!" Raizen grunted at the projection.

"I am afraid it is not that simple. Uxas has just killed more than half of my people with his newfound powers." Izaya spoke sadly.

"Can we get to the part where you can help me?" Raizen growled. "Otherwise, just leave."

Izaya's projection looked at him warily. "Some of us New Gods have access to the Life Equation, a mathematical proof the life is worth something and power of all life in the universe. We can use the Life Equation to further charge your weapon."

Raizen raised an eyebrow. "Why do I hear a but coming?"

"If all denizens of New Genesis provide their lifeforce to use the Life Equation, then your attack should be able to defeat my brother. But then my people will be weakened to the point of death," Izaya explained. "New Genesis will be vulnerable like never before, something I will not risk unless I have certain assurances..."

The Saiyan sighed deeply. "Okay, then...what do you want?"

* * *

 _Prime Earth, Apokolips_

Flash and Trunks moved around Apocalypse as fast as they could, gathering prisoners and victims all across the planet to where Batman and Cyborg stayed behind.

Little by little, the rescue group grew from a few dozens to several thousands of beings of dozens of races. And that attracted legions of Parademon Cells. Trunks decided to remain behind to protect the group while Flash continued to gather the remaining prisoners of war.

Meanwhile, Batman worked with Cyborg to track down the remaining prisoners and also to find a weakness to Darkseid.

Trunks cut through legions of Parademon Cells and blasted others to protect the others. "How long until Flash gets all of them?"

"He has only a few checkpoints left," Cyborg answered, scanning over his visuals. Batman, on the other hand, saw the scores of prisoner and victims around them. Just how were they going to rescue all of them. And if so, what were they going to do?"

Then suddenly, a rip in space-time suddenly appeared and out of it, Darkseid and Superman blasted out of it.

"What the..." Trunks screamed as the two of them fought again, their blows shaking the entire planet.

"Darkseid has returned!" The prisoners began to scream and panic as they saw their oppressor once more. Darkseid heard their screams and aimed his Omega Beams at them.

"No!" Superman yelled and punched him, forcefully turning his gaze to his fortress, which he destroyed with his beams. Darkseid glared at Superman and threw a punch, which Superman blocked with his own.

Just as Darkseid was about to punch his own planet to create an earthquake, he felt the excruciating pain coming from his avatar in another universe. That self-proclaimed Saiyan prince had inflicted a critical blow to Darkseid by exploding! The pain made him nearly pass out and he fell to his knees. "That Saiyan bastard..."

Superman decided to exploit this moment of weakness and flew down at Darkseid, pushing him straight into the planet's core and trapping him there. He flew out and saw Trunks and the others.

"Darkseid is defeated! We're saved!" The prisoners and war victims yelled in celebration as Superman landed near Cyborg and Batman. The Parademon hordes flew down the crater to retrieve their master.

"What are you two doing here?" Superman asked. "And what is this place?"

"This is Apokolips, Darkseid's home planet," Batman answered, glaring. "Why did you come here? Weren't you fighting on Earth?"

"I was...until I was suddenly sucked away with Darkseid..." Kal answered, staring at all the people gathered around them. "Seems like you two have been busy..."

Batman grunted. "We thought it would be possible to save everybody Darkseid captured instead of just humans," Cyborg explained. "Flash is currently rounding up the last of them."

"How are you planning to get back to Earth?" Kal asked.

Cyborg sighed. "I...didn't think that far ahead." He lifted the Mother Box in his robotic hand. "I thought about using this to send all of us back, but I'm going to seriously need more juice to transport all of us."

"That won't be an issue!" Trunks landed next to all of them. "I have something that will allow us to transport all of us to a safe location, away from this planet."

"A safe location? You mean Earth?" Batman asked, and Trunks glared at him.

"No...not your Earth. But someplace safe for all of us..."

Then the entire sky darkened and the ground began to shake. **"None of you are going anywhere..."** Then a giant hand of Darkseid smashed through the surface, grabbing the surface. "Oh, shit..." Trunks cursed as he felt a similar dark presence flood into him. "I think we may have just made Darkseid madder than ever..."

* * *

 _Earth-2 Apokolips_

As the dust settled from Vegeta's attack, Goku, in his base state, carried the injured Vegeta to the side. "You didn't have to do that, Vegeta..." Goku said as he put Vegeta to rest on the ground.

"He was far tougher than Toppo was," Vegeta panted as he saw the huge crater created by his explosion. "I could abide by no half-measures."

Goku smirked. "Well, thanks to that, Darkseid has been defeated. I guess our..." Suddenly, Goku felt Darkseid's presence once more, but it was much darker than every before. "You feel that, Vegeta?"

"Impossible..." Vegeta stammered. "My attack should have destroyed him completely! Not even the Energy of Destruction could survive that!"

Just then, the entire landscape of the planet split apart as a huge shadow climbed out as if coming out of an egg. Darkseid, this time much larger and dark in aura, stepped out, towering over his two saiyan enemies.

"Blasting me to Apokolips' core was a foolish move. I was able to feed on the planet's heart, replenishing myself to full power." The Dark God roared, his voice shaking the world itself. "Rue the day that you decided to challenge Darkseid!"

Goku took a deep breath and stood straight up. "Rest, Vegeta. I'll take care of this." The earthborn Saiyan spoke as he walked towards Darkseid slowly.

"You come to face the inevitable?" Darkseid looked down at the relatively ant-sized Goku. "I commend your gumption, but you are as deluded as any hero I have conquered." He shot his Omega Beams to destroy the two Saiyans, but then they were deflected by Goku. "What?"

"I'm not a hero," Goku spoke softly. "I never was. All I did in my life was to fight for what I believed in and protect those I cherished." A white aura began to wrapped around Goku and his hair turned silver white. "And that's what I will continue to do..."

Vegeta meanwhile sat on a broken rock and smirked. "Finally getting serious, Kakarot? Well, this will be the one for the books..."

* * *

 *** Before you guys say anything, Saiyans do have telekinetic abilities (at least in anime, when Goku levitated water out of a glass, and Vegeta moved rocks on Namek). It is a very rare technique showcased by the Saiyans, but I think it is cool.**

 **There you have it. the Penultimate Chapter to the first ARC.**

 **I know it seems a bit rushed, and it was. I will rewrite some of the chapters later in the future.**

 **Please review and comment. You can leave your comments and I will answer them!**


	7. Invasion Arc Final

**Here it is! The Final Chapter of the Invasion Arc!**

 **Response to Comments**

HideYourWivesAndSisters: Nice Name! Lol. So I don't want to spoil anything, but they will get their dues in the future.

VengefulMANonMission: The reason I returned Ultra Instinct was because I wanted to show how powerful Darkseid really was. It took Goku's most powerful form to defeat the Dark Lord of Apokolips. And also I really didn't like how Super just wrote the transformation off at the very end.

Otsutsuki no Yami: Indra and Ashura are indeed related to the Naruto verse.

 **Please Review!**

* * *

 _Prime Earth_

"What you are asking for isn't possible!" Raizen snapped. "Use the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect your new gods?!"

"Those are my terms," Izaya said calmly.

"What makes you think that I even have the authority to use them?" The saiyan growled harshly. "I'm a time patroller. Pure and simple."

"If you were a simple time patroller, then I doubt you would have been sent here." The Allfather answered. "We gods can see patterns of events that you mortals cannot comprehend, despite your great power. You were sent here because you were special."

"And you think I'm special enough just to use the most valuable set of artifacts in my multiverse whenever I want?" Raizen asked sarcastically.

Izaya remained silent.

Raizen sighed. "I can't guarantee that I can use them like this. We don't even know the Super Dragon Balls will even work in your multiverse."

"They will. And you will." Izaya spoke firmly, getting a raised eyebrow from the Saiyan. "The Source said as such."

Raizen sighed deeply. There was absolute no way that he could just ask the Grand Priest to use the Super Dragon Balls. Maybe he would make an exception? Kal was fighting the Darkseid in Zeno-knows-where place, but his student would not be able to fend him off for long. He had to make a choice! Risk facing the wrath of the Grand Priest versus having this multiverse being destroyed? "Fine!" He yelled at the projection. "I'll definitely ask my superiors! Don't blame me if you request doesn't come through!"

Izaya nodded, and his projection closed his eyes. "I hope I didn't do something. I would regret," The Saiyan cursed.

Suddenly, he felt a great influx of power surging through the Spirit Bomb. The life force of infinite beings flowed into the Spirit Bomb. "It's ready!" Raizen smirked. "Now to throw it at Darkseid...but where?"

Just as he wondered what to do, something massive crashed into the Metropolis bay. "Oh what now?" Raizen groaned, but then felt a dark presence that made all the hair on his body straighten up. "The hell...that's not Darkseid!"

Izaya's projection's eyes widened. "That presence...I haven't felt that since the beginning. How did he return!?"

"Who returned?!" Raizen demanded, but the projection grew silent.

* * *

 _Apokolips, Earth-2_

The newly transformed Goku stood before Darkseid, who shrank himself to his normal 50-foot height, but was no less imposing.

 _His presence has changed entirely. Unlike anything I have every seen before._ Darkseid thought. _What is this transformation?_ He shot his Omega Beams in a scatter shot, which should have been enough to vaporize a mountain.

But the Saiyan casually walked past them as if walking through wind, beams passing by him as if they weren't avoiding. The Dark God refocused his beams so they would auto-aim, but again and agin, the beams missed.

Darkseid could understand dodging or blocking the beams, though no have done either unscathed. But this mortal in front of him was dodging them as if they weren't even a nuisance.

"You dare mock me!" Darkseid roared and released his full-power Omega Beams, enough to vaporize an entire star system instantly. Instantly, his own attack disappeared, along with the warrior. Darkseid turned to find Goku with his heat vision concentrated in an orb, which Goku dissipated like a candle flame.

Instantly Goku appeared in front of Darkseid before even the Dark God had the time to process his movements. The Saiyan barely moved a muscle but landed near infinite blows into Darkseid's body. Darkseid nearly doubled from the impact, but caught himself, only to be kicked back with flip kick.

Darkseid threw punches of his own, but Goku either blocked or dodged those heavy attacks; the new god couldn't intercept his opponent's movements. Just as Darkseid was going to use his telekinetic explosion, Goku stopped Darkseid's movements briefly, onto side-kick him aside into a fortress.

In great anger, Darkseid threw aside the rubble on his body. "How is this possible!?" He threw a barrage of rage punches at Goku, eager to just land any hit on the Saiyan. He then shot and split his Omega Beams into thousands of beams, all of them zigzagging towards the Saiyan in all different directions. Just as they were going to land, Goku disappeared like magic.

He reappeared in front of Darkseid and knee-kicked his chin. Then he flipped and kicked him aside. Growling, Darkseid used his telekinesis to try to trap Goku, but the Saiyan was too fast. He zoomed around, dodging Darkseid's telekinesis and pierced his eye with his boot.

"Arrrr!" Darkseid growled as Goku pulled back his boot, red blood dripping from his boot. Darkseid shot his omega beam from his good eye, but even the zig-zagging auto-aim beam couldn't touch the silver Saiyan. When the beam nearly Goku, he merely canceled it with his own beam.

Darkseid roared. "How dare you mock me!" He shot his Agony Matrix energy net, wanting to cause this mortal unimaginable pain. Goku, however, disappeared and reappeared again behind Darkseid, an infinite number of delayed attacks landing on Darkseid's torso.

"I will kill you, even if I have to destroy everything!" Darkseid flew up and spread his hands above his head, creating a massive hakai ball and enhancing it even further with his Omega Beams.

"Kakarot! Finish him now!" Vegeta roared. Listening to his friend, Goku charged his Kamehameha. "Ka-me-ha-me..."

"Disappear..." Darkseid roared as he threw down the ball.

"HAAAAAAA!" Goku yelled and released his signature blue ki wave. The two attacks collided, their conflict causing so much damage that dimension rips were forming around the planet. Lightning struck around the entire planet, tearing up the landscape.

In the mean time, Vegeta was holding onto the ground, gritting his teeth. "I hope they are having fun, because I'm not!" He took a deep breathe and transformed into his SS Shinka form again.

Goku gritted his teeth as he dug his feet further into the ground. Darkseid continued to feed his Omega Beams into his attack, making it bigger and stronger. Darkseid smiled, sensing his opponent's struggle. Then he sensed a great energy to his side and turned. Vegeta put his hands forward in an inverted position. "Gamma Burst Flash!" Vegeta's violet, black blast crashed into Darkseid's face, breaking his concentration.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled. Taking the cue, Goku released all of his power into his Kamehameha. The blue ki blast shattered through Darkseid's attack and consumed Darkseid in a massive blue explosion.

From the explosion cloud, Darkseid fell to the ground, landing on one knee. Goku landed in front of Darkseid and put his fist a finger distance from Darkseid's chest.

"You put on a good fight. It's over..." Goku whispered and performed a one-inch punch (The Super God Shock Flash Attack). The shockwave and energy tore through Darkseid's energy, shattering his body and dissipating the last of his Energy of Destruction. The attack even cracked the dragon ball in his chest. The giant fell face first to the ground with a thud.

When the dust settled, Goku turned him over so that he was facing up. He then reached for the cracked Dragon Ball.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled from top of the crater. "Don't drop your guard. We don't know what that thing is!"

Goku said nothing as his fingers nearly touched the ball. Suddenly, red flames poured out of it like a volcano erupting. Goku flew out of the crater and next to Vegeta to avoid any attacks, but that wasn't an attack.

It was an entrance. The two Saiyans slowly felt a presence perhaps darker than even Darkseid.

"You feel that, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, clenching his fists.

"Yeah...something huge and dark...but that's not Darkseid." The new presence seemed much more ancient than Darkseid...more primal...

The flames flared and formed a giant pair of eyes and a mouth. "Children of my children's children. For far too long you have quibbled against each other and squandered your meaningless lives." The face spoke. "God walks among you now."

Vegeta frowned. "Who or what are you?"

"I'm the only that will matter in the end..." The flaming mouth curled into an evil smile.

Goku shot his ki blast at the flaming face, but the blast simply passed through. "It is futile... None can stop me, for I have already won..."

"Damn you...you are still alive!?" The two saiyans saw Darkseid standing up, crutching his chest where the dragon ball was embedded. "I thought I killed you...Yuga Khan!"

* * *

 _Apokolips, Prime Universe_

Darkseid threw a massive punch, which Superman caught with great difficulty and pushed back, causing the titanic New God to stumble back. Then the Kryptonian flew straight into Darkseid's gut in full force, driving him several miles back.

Meanwhile, Batman, Flash, Cyborg, and Trunks were getting prepared to move away the saved victims from the battle before they were all killed.

"We have to get away here before we are get squished by those two..." Cyborg pointed at Darkseid and Superman fighting.

"Agreed. You said you had a way to teleport all of us?" Batman asked Trunks.

"Yeah," Trunk pulled a capsule from his pocket, clicked it, and threw it. A pink cloud exploded from the capsule, and when it cleared, a giant teleportation machine appeared.

"The Hell?" Flash scratched his head. "How did you do that?" He just saw a gigantic machine popping out of a capsule like in one of those sci-fi movies. Batman and Cyborg were also surprised.

"It's a form of nano-technology that compresses all the matter to a quantum level and rebuilds it by putting its bonds together!" Cyborg spoke as he scanned the machine. "I'm having a hard time figuring out how that happens."

"It's technology from my world," Trunks spoke as he adjusted the settings on the machine. "There! With this, we should be able to get to Toki Toki City."

"Toki Toki City?" Batman frowned. "Where is that?" He asked in a rather aggressive manner.

"In another dimension, where we should be safe from Darkseid." Trunks snapped. "Everyone!" He shouted to the hordes of people around them. "Please gather around as close as you can and hold on to your neighbor!" Quickly, the former prisoners and victims gathered around the machine, holding and/or touching each other.

Trunks meanwhile made final adjustments to the machine but cursed. "Damn it. I didn't account for that..."

"What's wrong?" Cyborg asked, approaching Trunks.

"This machine uses a concept following a technique belonging to a friend," He explained to Cyborg. "It focuses on a large energy signature and sends everyone to it. But I'm going to need your help."

"My help?" Cyborg asked, and Trunks nodded.

"Normally I wouldn't need it, but those two there are causing my machine some serious problems," The demi-Saiyan pointed to Superman fighting Darkseid. "Their power levels are so high that my radar can't lock onto an energy signature other than theirs. Can you hook up with my machine and try to filter out their energy signatures and focus on the own in my machine's settings?"

Cyborg slowly nodded. "It's my first time doing this, but I'll try my best," The former football player reached his arm out, and his hand replaced itself with metal tentacles that connected to the machine. Cyborg began to read the machine and tried its best to filter out any unwanted signature.

Just then, a giant mountain-like rubble was hurled at them by Darkseid, and Trunks flew up, turned into a Super Saiyan, cut it into smaller pieces, and blasted it away with a volley of ki blasts. "Hurry!"

After a few seconds, Cyborg was able to fully adapt to the teleportation machine's code. "I got it! But the machine needs more energy!"

"Flash! It's on you now!" Trunks yelled down at the scarlet speedster. "Use your speed to charge up the machine. It can handle it!"

Flash smirked. "You got it!" The speedster ran around the machine, generating a massive amount of electricity which the machine absorbed readily.

Meanwhile, Darkseid sensed this happening. "None of you are escaping!" He stomped his massive feet, creating a massive crack underneath the area where the victims were huddled together.

"Watch out!" Trunks yelled, but some people fell through the cracks. Batman used his grappling gun to catch as many people as he could, but he missed some of them.

"No!" Trunks extended his arm and created a giant green construct hand that caught the rest of the falling victims.

"That ring again..." Cyborg commented as he saw Trunks moved his construct to pull the victims back to the surface.

Batman frowned. "Is he...one of those Green Lantern too?"

"I don't think so. He isn't as green as that Green Lantern guy back on Earth," Cyborg commented as the teleporation machine beeped. "Okay! We are ready!"

Flash stopped zooming around and ran next to Trunks. "Okay, so now what?"

Trunks took a very deep breathe. "Go. I'll stay behind and help Superman."

"What?!" Flash exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because Superman can only stop Darkseid for so long!" Trunks could already feel Superman's super-charged energy depleting. Soon he would be fighting Darkseid's full might alone. He couldn't let Raizen's student die like that. "Somebody needs to protect the exit. Now go!" Trunks yelled at Cyborg, who slowly nodded as he readied the machine.

Flash patted Trunks' shoulder. "Good luck." Trunks nodded, and with a whistling sound, all of the rescued prisoners, along with Batman, Flash, and Cyborg, disappeared.

With everybody else gone, Trunks was now able to use his full power. Taking a deep breathe, Trunks began to raise his ki to rare heights. His raging yellow aura crackled with electricity as a smaller blue aura appeared.

 _Focus on Mother's death, Gohan's death, Goku Black, Zamasu!_ Trunks told himself as he used his rage to fuel his transformation. "HYAH!" He roared as his new transformation was completed.

This increase in power caught Darkseid and Superman's attention. Trunks pulled his sword out once more, this time blue energy wrapping around the blade. True to his father's motivating speech, Trunks had trained rigrously even after Zamasu's defeat. Now he was able to tap into his strength at will, along with using his own life force to create the energy sword that he used to kill Fused Zamasu with.

"Another insect to squash?" Darkseid rumbled as he telekinetically threw a large fortress at Trunks. With a swift swing of his blade, Trunks cut through the fortress like nothing. Trunks then charged at Darkseid, his sword ready.

The titanic god reached out with one of his hands to grab Trunks, but Trunks swung his sword and enlargened his blade, cutting off one of Darkseid's fingers.

Superman used this chance to punch Darkseid straight in the face, knocking him back to the side. Darkseid stumbled, each of his gigantic steps destroying a giant building or a city. The god swung his gigantic fist, but Superman dodged it, grabbed the arm, and threw the god to the ground, creating a massive earthquake. But the Kryptonian wasn't done. he pile-drove Darkseid further into the ground with Trunks slashing across Darkseid's eye.

 _That gnat's sword...somehow it's extremely effective against me!_ Darkseid thought. Realizing his huge size was a disadvantage, Darkseid shrunk to his normal 50-foot size. Superman nodded to Trunks, who flew to the other side of Darkseid and began launching ki blasts. Allowing the harmless Ki Blasts to touch him, Darkseid charged this time. But Superman caught up to him, grabbed him by the waist, and lifted him up. Just as Darkseid was about to shoot his Omega Beams, Trunks was above him and kicked his head into the ground. Then the Man of Steel flew, focused his invulnerability to his fists, and continually punched Darkseid in the abdomen. Darkseid swept him aside with one hand and got back up. Trunks flew down to slashed at Darkseid's legs, but Darkseid jumped up and punched down. Trunks blocked the punch with his sword, though the his back was driven into the surface. Superman tried to help, but Darkseid kept the Kryptonian busy with his Omega Beams.

Darkseid was now relentless with his blows, his attacks beginning to overwhelm both of his opponents. Then suddenly, Darkseid was writhing in flames emitted by the Dark Dragon Ball. _"_ Damn all of creation! Why won't you just stay dead!?" He roared.

Superman and Trunks flew away from Darkseid. "What's going on?" Superman asked.

"I don't know." The purple-haired demi-saiyan shrugged. "Maybe a negative side effect of using that dragon ball? Then now is the time!" He charged with his blue-energy sword to slay the Dark God once and for all.

"No, wait!" Superman yelled, but Trunks kept going and stabbed his enemy in the abdomen and flew up, driving his blade up the stomach to the chest. But the intended effect was not what the saiyan predicted.

Instead of blood gushing out of Darkseid's body, it was flames. These flames began to cover and partially transform Darkseid. Giant flaming horns grew from his head with a flaming cloak manifesting behind him. Additional a huge flaming sword appeared in Darkseid's arm.

"I have finally returned!" A different, far more beast like voice came from Darkseid's mouth.

"Oh come on!" Trunks cursed. "He's gone through a power up?"

"I don't think that's Darkseid anymore..." Kal spoke.

Darkseid, or whatever he was now, lifted his sword into the air. "Reborn in my son's body! With it, I retake what was once mine!" He stabbed his sword into the planet, and soon enough, gigantic pillars of flames burst from the planet, as if the planet was going to explode. Then he slashed his sword again, this time creating a huge rip in space time. He left through rip, leaving the planet to explode.

"We better get out of here now!" Trunks roared, and the Kryptonian and the demi-saiyan flew as fast as they could through the flash before it closed. Just as the rip closed, Apokolips blew up in a huge explosion.

* * *

 _Apokolips, Earth 2_

"My foolish offspring..." The flaming face leaned towards Darkseid. "You merely hurt me. But you could never kill me. Now be a good boy and be worthless as you always have been..." The flames wrapped around Darkseid's body like chains and poured into his mouth.

Darkseid roared in anger and dug his hands into his chest. "I slew you and the Old Gods eons ago. I cast you into nothingness! I would rather destroy myself than be your puppet! Never again!" The New God roared as he dug his fingers further into his chest, blood pouring out of his chest. But he ignored the pain and pulled out the Dark Dragon Ball. The tyrant fell to his knees panting. He then looked at the Dark Dragon Ball and crushed it in his hands.

"Fool, you have only damaged yourself. You will never escape your father and future...you will never escape _Yuga Khan."_ The flames and the voice disappeared.

Darkseid, now weakened, remained on one knee and one hand, the other hand holding onto his chest, panting in pain. He heard feet walking towards and looked up to see Vegeta and Goku.

The Prince of Saiyans turned to his Beyond Super Saiyan Blue form and began to charge his attack. "Any last words?" Goku did the same, with blue energy.

Darkseid breathed hard as he looked at the two saiyans impassively. "None."

Vegeta smirked and released his signature attack right into Darkseid's face. "Super Galick Gun!"

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled simultaneously.

The purple ki wave laced with black electricity combined with light blue ki blast fused and tore through Apokolips' landscape, destroying virtually anything in its path with a booming sound as if dozens of nuclear bombs went off at the same time.

When the dust settle, Darkseid was blown out of orbit, his mangled body floating in orbit, but still alive.

"What a tough bastard..." Vegeta grumbled as he and Goku returned to their base states. "Both of our combined mights and he is still alive?"

"He would give Jiren a run for his money..." Goku joked as he plopped down on the ground. "But who was that flaming guy?"

"Darkseid called him Yugo Khan, and from how Darkseid reacted, he must at least fear him..." Vegeta grunted, but smirked. "This was a good battle. Reminds me of the Tournament of Power..."

"Yeah." Goku sighed deeply. His body still hadn't come close to mastering Ultra Instinct yet, so his body was aching with fatigue. "We did our part, now Trunks and Raizen have to do theirs.

"For once, I agree," Vegeta spoke as he and his rival stood up. "We're finished here! Let's go back! I have to return to train uCabba and his Saiyan Forces."

Goku chuckled. "You're really taking the teaching thing seriously now, Vegeta."

"Oh shut your face. You just can't do what I do because you're an idiot!" Vegeta snapped, as his friend chuckled.

* * *

 _Toki Toki City_

Chronoa's eyes twitched as an army of stranger suddenly appeared in the Time Chamber. "Trunks!" She screamed, stomping on the ground like child. "How dare he send these people here!"

"It's too late to do anything now, so calm down!" The Elder Kai wheezed. "Let us at least greet them and figure out what to do..."

The female Kai sighed and nodded. The two Kai walked down to to the Time Chamber and greeted the newcomers. "Greetings!" She spoke loudly, getting everyone's attention. "My names is Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time and the overseer of this domain! You have all be sent here to escape the horrors of Apokolips! While you are here, you will be kept safe by some of the greatest warriors of all time. While we plan what to do, please remain calm. You are safe here." Chronoa gave them a reassuring smile and clapped her hands, sending almost every person in the room to sleep. "Well, that simplifies things!"

"Wait!" Flash approached Chronoa. "That kid and Superman are still at that Hell Hole! We have to get back there!"

"Come here, youngster," The Elder Kai motioned to Flash, who leaned forward to the elderly Kai, who grabbed Flash's ear and shouted. "DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT! I HAVE BEEN WATCHING EVERYTHING EVEN YOUR SPEED FORCE HAD ANYTHING BETWEEN ITS LEGS!"

Flash pulled back, rubbing his ear. "I get it, sheesh..." He muttered and looked around. "What is this place?"

"This is Toki Toki City, an exclusive dimension outside the normal flow of Space-Time. In fact, in here, you can't move fast." She grinned. "Try to zip through!"

The speedstet tried to run, but endded up running human pace and tripping on his own feet. "What's going on!?"

"I'm afraid the Speed Force doesn't work in Hyper Dimension," Chronoa giggled. "Here, you are a human as anybody else."

Batman cleared his throat. "Now that we are here, what are you going to do?"

"Ah, Batman..." Chronoa strutted in front of the much taller Caped Crusader. "Ever the assertive human...don't act that tough boy on me, or I will erase you from existence." She raised a finger. "Then who will take care of your butler?"

Batman pursed his lips. This being in front of him seemed to know everything about him. One wrong move and she would erase him. Normally the Caped Crusader would ignore such feelings, but it was as if every instinct in his body was telling him to not anger this being.

"Before you ask me how I know...I am the God of Time, the only one that matters!" Chronoa sang in a cheerful voice. "Understood? Good boy!"

"Uh...excuse me?" Cyborg spoke, getting everybody's attention. "What's happening on Apokolips? What happened to Earth?"

"Oh, Apokolips blew up!" Chronoa chirped happily, thought not everybody got her humor. Except for her and the Elder Kai, everybody else either was flabbergasted or shocked.

"Wha...what?" Flash blasted. "When? Why?"

"Oh, Darkseid's father took over his son's body, destroyed his planet, and ripped a whole back to your Earth! Ancient history now!" Chronoa smiled.

"I'm not going to even ask how that happened..." Cyborg stammered, his robotic voice breaking slightly. "Wait...you said Darkseid's back on Earth?"

Chronoa nodded. "Indeed, and Superman and Trunks returned to Earth just in time!" She took a very deep breath. "Now the true fight is starting."

"Then send us back." Flash spoke desperately. "We have to help as much as we can."

Elder Kai laughed weakly. "There isn't much you can do, my boy. The Primordial God of Evil is a foe unlike anything you can imagine."

"All the more reason we have to go and help." Cyborg walked next to Flash. "We can't just stand here and do nothing."

Chronoa and the Elder Kai looked at each other with uncertainty, unsure if they should comply.

Then Batman walked forward as well. "Send us back. We have work to do."

Chronoa sighed and put her hands together. "I can't stop those with a death wish." She muttered as she cast a summoning technique. "Don't be too reckless, boys." And with a bright light, the heroes of Earth were sent back to their home.

* * *

 _Metropolis, Prime Earth_

The huge burning avatar of Yuga Khan roared from the Metropolis Bay. "This planet is rich with life! Perfect to conquer and to turn into a new Apokolips!" Just as he was about to stab him sword into the bay, something hit the back of his head. He turned around and saw Superman and Trunks.

"We won't let you hurt this planet any more, Darkseid!" Trunks yelled, lifting his sword once more.

"My son cannot hear you...as much as he tries to struggle against mey might..." Yuga Khan spoke, his voice reverberating through space.

"Who are you?" Kal shouted at the burning titan.

"I am Yuga Khan, the Father of All Evil, the last of mightiest of the Old Gods!" Yuga yelled, looking at the two mortals. "The only one who matters..."

"And what do you want?" Trunks growled. He knew that asking a lunatic what his plans were was stupid because most likely he was going to lie. But this giant being was as large as his ego...so there was a chance he could spill everything.

"Thanks to my son's foolishness, I was able to reenter this realm of existence once more." Yuga clenched his fists. "With the Anti-Life Equation flowing through me, I shall finish what I began...to destroy all of existence and return the multiverse as it was once was!" He swung his great flaming sword again until he noticed a giant blue energy ball flying at him

"Not if I can help it!" They heard somebody yell out.

"Raizen!" Trunks recognized his partner, who had just thrown his completed spirit bomb. The Last Old God stopped Spirit Bomb from obliterating him by blocking with his burning sword, but the bomb was powerful enough to drive the burning titan back bit by bit.

The eldest son of Yamashi thrust his hands out, forcefully pushing his spirit bomb further towards Yuga Khan. Raizen roared as he transformed into Super Saiyan Blue and used all of his strength drive his attack even further, but it was like pushing against an immovable object.

"Weakling!" Yuga roared as red electricity surged from his body, electrocuting Raizen even though the Saiyan was a few miles away. "Such trivial power is nothing compared to mine!"

Superman shot his heat vision at Yuga's face, but that seemed to merely annoy the Old God. Trunks meanwhile flew next to Raizen and used his sword to block as much of the red electricity with his sword.

Meanwhile from the sea, Aquaman created an enormous tidal wave against Yuga, making the Old God buckle slightly under the weight of the water. He remained standing steadily with his flames beginning to boil the oceans.

"Come on, Raizen!" Trunks encouraged, using all of his remaining power to fight against the red electricity. "You can do it! Keep pushing!"

"AHHHH!" Raizen roared through the pain, continuing to push the Spirit Bomb as much as he could, but he couldn't break the stalemate against his enemy.

"Fight on, warrior!" Raizen turned and saw Wonder Woman and Green Lantern flying towards them. "We will help as much as we can. Keep it up!" Green Lantern spoke as the two of them flew to help Superman.

Near the Metropolis Bay, Batman, Flash, and Cyborg appeared suddenly in a flash of light. "There!" Flash pointed at the Yuga fighting everybody else. Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Aquaman were already fighting.

"Let's go!" Flash was about to run, but Batman stopped him.

"Stop being reckless. We have to plan-"

"It's going to be hard to plan against that..." Cyborg commented, receiving the Batglare from the Caped Crusader.

"No Matter, I'm going!" Flash zoomed across the water of the bay and ran in circles around Yuga, creating a vortex of sorts that seemed to suck away Yuga's red lightning.

Batman stared at Yuga and started to strategize. "Despite the possession, that is still Darkseid's body."

Cyborg looked at Batman strangely. "Your point being?"

"We were able to travel to Darkseid's world using that box," Batman pointed at the Motherbox. "So theoretically we can use that to send Darkseid to his planet..."

"But his planet blew up, remember? That Time lady said so!" Cyborg argued.

"Then send him to somewhere else. Either way, we remove him from Earth." Batman pointed at Yuga. "We don't have any other choice."

Cyborg slowly nodded and connected himself to the Motherbox once more to activate a boomtube but it wasn't working. "I don't understand... a boomtube is not opening!"

"Then try to fix it...because I don't think we have much time..." Batman whispered as Yuga slapped Superman aside into a skyscraper like a fly.*

* * *

 _Nearby in Metropolis Bay, Prime Earth_

"Now, I did not expect Yuga Khan to return..." Indra whispered as the clash between the completed Spirit Bomb and Yuga Khan lit up the night sky.

"Darkseid must be tearing himself to pieces in his mind," Ashura smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Okay, time for us to act." He looked at his twin brother, who shrugged.

"I already helped. It's your turn now..." The dark-haired twin commented and Ashura sighed.

"Oh fine," Ashura's eyes turned to red with strange pupils shaped like reversed swastika with curbed ends. " _Daikokuten!_ "

* * *

 _Metropolis Bay, Prime Earth_

Yuga relished as his victory became more imminent. The mere mortals trying to distract him were meaningless. The only thing that was remotely a concern was the blue energy ball that he was fighting against. It was filled with the Life Equation and the life force of all the New Gods. What stroke of fortune! With Darkseid possessed, Yuga only had to destroy the ball and his vengance against his sons would be complete and the resurrection of the Old Gods could begin anew!

The Last Old God roared and prepared his murder-stroke until suddenly, he felt empty.

Powerless.

Devoid.

Weak.

He could not longer feel the Anti-Life Equation coursing through his veins. But how? Why?

Raizen felt the sudden change in energy; this was his chance! "I got you!" He yelled as he gave one final push to his Spirit Bomb, slamming into Yuga's torso. His attack finally connected, the energy of the spirit comb sped through the Old God like burning poison.

"He did it! Get away!" Trunks yelled as the superheroes moved away to avoid the spirit bomb. They watched as the Spirit Bomb slowly disintegrate Yuga's horns. Then suddenly behind Yuga, a giant boomtube opened up. Yuga could feel Darkseid's mind desperately crawling out, fighting for dominance.

 **Get out my head.** Darkseid's voice rang in Yuga's head.

Your body is mine. It always has been. Yuga roared back at Darkseid.

 **Not anymore, and not ever.** Yuga felt Darkseid regaining more and more control of his body. Yuga saw his right arm moving on its own and grab his neck, choking him.

Wait! If you fight me, then I lose. We lose. Yuga yelled to his son, but Darkseid mentally smirked.

 **Better that than losing to you.**

You worthless-

"Get him in there!" Wonder Woman shouted as Raizen and Trunks combined their strength to push the Spirit Bomb and Yuga into the boom tube.

"No! This cannot be my fate!" Yuga roared as he continued fight against both the Spirit Bomb and the Boomtube. "I shall not be denied!" Yuga dug his feet into the ground.

Superman flew behind Raizen and Trunks."We don't care!" He yelled as he shot his full-power heat vision, pushing Yuga further into the boomtube.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Yuga gave one final roar as the Spirit Bomb removed Yuga's presence from Darkseid's body and expelled him into the Boomtube with one final explosion.

It was finally over...Raizen and Trunks returned to their base forms and fell, but Superman caught them and softly put them on the ground.

Raizen panted softly as he looked at his Kryptonian student. "We did it..." He gave Kal a thumbs up, and the Man of Steel chuckled.

"Yeah..." He saw the other superheroes coming towards them. "We did it..."

* * *

 _One hour later...Washington D.C, Prime Earth_

All of the superheroes stood next to each other as the President of United States gave a speech in front of them to the gathered crowd at Capital Hall. "Today, in our darkest hour, these superheroes put on their colorful costumes and rose up to save..."

"Costumes?" Lantern whispered. "This is my Green Lantern uniform. I'm different from you guys."

"Can you be quiet for one minute?" Batman spoke nonchalantly.

"What?" The Lantern glared at Batman. "Who died and made you the boss? Not after I picked up the pieces and saved the day?"

"You mean how you got smacked around by Darkseid and had Superman pick up after you?" Batman stated, earning an eye-twitch from the galactic cop.

"Whatever. I protect entire sectors as a job. This isn't my hobby. I go to space all the time to save other planets."

"So do I," Superman spoke up.

"And I protect the Oceans and Atlantis," Aquaman spoke.

"Look, I have an entire universe to protect. And we are not friends." Lantern scoffed, but the Flash put his hands on his friend's shoulder.

"I don't agree, Hal. I think I like being a part of something."

"Hal? That's your name?" Aquaman asked, and the Lantern growled. "Thanks for blowing my cover, _Barry_."

Wonder Woman shook his head amusedly. "Men...bickering like children like usual," She then looked out at the crowd. "But finally, people are no longer afraid of us."

"We are not a team yet, though." Kal spoke softly. "But I am please to meet folks who get me."

"Yes. It was good to walk alongside a Pantheon again." Diana answered, turning to him with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Kal asked and Diana started to list.

"Hades, Apollo, Poseidon, Hephaestus, and Hermes..." She counted off, referring to Batman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Cyborg, and Flash. "Each a god in their own right."

Superman raised an eyebrow. "And me?"

"You are unlike any being I have ever met, Superman. Mortal or God." Diana gave him a radiant smile, and Kal returned one of his own. Nearby, Steve Trevor, standing next to Lois Lane and other reporters, watched with great concern.

"Working with a team sounds like a good idea, at least when a threat like Darkseid comes to Earth." Superman spoke to others, gaining their attention. "After the speech, let's meet at 36.5323° N, 116.9325° W and talk."

"I shall join in," Diana smiled.

"Me too!" Flash smirked.

Then the President turned to them. "Uh...is there a name you all go by?"

Flash smirked. "Call us Super Seven!"

"SUPER SEVEN!?" Everybody except Batman groaned.

* * *

 _Nearby, hidden in the darkness..._

Raizen chuckled as he heard Super Seven. "Corny as hell..."

"Hey!" A female voice chirped and he turned towards a holographic projection of Chronoa created from a device in Trunks' hand.

"Congratulations on a successful mission, Raizen!" A hologram of the Supreme Kai of Time Chronoa chirped from a hologram generator built into Time Patrol badge. "Darkseid and Yuga's defeat means that this multiverse is safe from his evil for now."

"What of the extra prisoners we rescued from Apokolips?" Trunks asked.

Chronoa's projection sighed. "Unfortunately those prisoners' homes were already destroyed by Darkseid's forces. So we can't send them back home. So we will take care of them in Toki Toki City until we can find suitable shelters for them."

"Thank you, Supreme Kai." Trunks bowed his head. "About my mission..."

"I know, Trunks. Your mission has become much more complicated than we thought. I can already sense this universe's futures multiplying at phenomenal rates! There is no fixed future anymore!"

"How bad is it?" Raizen asked.

"For now, it isn't critical." Chronoa reassured them with a smile. "But as you both know, the more alternate realities there are, the thinner the barriers between them become. If this multiplying continues without a fixed future, then reality chain apoptosis will occur."

"Apop- what now?" Raizen asked, and Trunks and Chronoa smacked their foreheads. "What? Time sciences was never my specialty."

"The realities will self-destruct like a bubble." Trunks explained slowly, much to his friend's annoyance.

"And then this universe will have NO future at all." The Supreme Kai of time continued. "And since this universe is the Prime Universe, this effect will spread to all other universes! Earth-2, Earth-3."

"In the end, this entire multiverse is fucked unless we do something." Raizen dryly stated, and Chronoa and Trunks nodded. "How do we stop this?"

"First, Trunks, give me this Dark Dragon Ball you took from Darkseid." Trunks handed the hologram the Dark Dragon Ball, and it teleported to the real Chronoa in Toki Toki City. "Interesting. I will consult with the other Kais as to this thing's abilities. Your next missions will be sent to you soon. Rest well. You deserve it." Chronoa ended her transmission, her hologram disappearing.

The two saiyans sighed and watched the superhero ceremony nearby, watching with amusement.

"This kind of things never happened in our universe," Raizen smirked. "I mean, seriously? A ceremony?"

Trunks shook his head in amusement. "On Earth, there was this guy named Hercule Satan. Even though my friend Gohan defeated Cell and Goku defeated Majin Buu, Hercule Satan got all the credit. All sorts of parties were said to be held in his honor, at least that is what I am told."

Raizen scoffed. "Humans on this Earth are more delusional than most, aren't they?"

"Yeah, more homicidal and hypocritical..." Trunks growled, and Raizen looked at his friend concerned. He knew why Trunks didn't like this multiverse. This multiverses' humans to be more precise. He glanced at the silver ring on Trunks' hand, a symbol of his loss in the past. "I wish there were humans like Krillin, Tien, or even Yamcha on this Earth. Then things might be better"

The larger Saiyan quickly decided to change the topic. "So were you able to find the culprit behind the time instability?" Raizen asked.

"No...I wasn't...Eobard Thawne was nowhere to be found in this timeline. And we still don't know who is the cause of the lack of fixed future." Trunks gripped his hand. "And Towa is still out there."

"Yeah...I think, for the time being, we should focus on Towa and this rogue speedster," Raizen sighed. "But judging from our fight today, I don't think we can do this on our own."

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked. "We took care of Darkseid's invasion and Mira, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but barely. Take Darkseid. He was one of infinite threats in this multiverse, and he nearly killed all of us. If we are going to hunt down the mastermind behind this, then we need more manpower."

"And that's why we are here." They turned and saw two people appearing before them. Two very familiar faces they haven't seen for years. Just as they appeared, everything around them froze, as if time had stopped.

"Indra! Ashura!" Trunks exclaimed. "What are you two doing here?"

"To help you, of course!" Ashura laughed as he wrapped his arms around both Raizen and Trunks' necks, bringing them together in a hug. "After all, it's just like you said. You need more manpower."

Raizen glared. "If you wanted to help, then where were you when we were fighting Darkseid?"

Ashura turned to face the angry Saiyan. "Hey, if you want to be stronger, you have to fight strong opponents. If either Indra or I helped, then you would not have been able to reach a new level of power. Besides, Indra did help when he sent Darkseid and the Kryptonian to Apokolips."

"So that was you!" Raizen turned to Indra. "Why?"

"So you would owe me..." Indra spoke softly.

"And I weakened Yuga just enough so the you and your Super Seven friends defeated him," Ashura chuckled.

Grunting, Raizen looked at Indra, who remained stoic and silent. "You two aren't even members of Time Patrol. Did Chronoa send you?"

"No," Indra replied curtly, staring at the Saiyan blankly.

"Just no? Come on, can't you tell us anything more?" Trunks asked.

"Nope. Sorry, Trunks, my boy!" Ashura sang as he jumped off of them and next to his brother. "That's confidential. Just accept the fact that we're here to help you as long as our goals coincide."

Raizen stared at the two acquaintances before him. What were their goals? Even if he asked them, he doubted the two brothers would tell him. So he skipped that question. "Do you at least know who is behind all of this? This infinite future debacle?"

"We know who started it...but that person no longer is responsible for it," Indra noted.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked. Indra's eyes changed color from black to light purple, and he snapped his fingers and instantly, all of them were now on a desolate, red landscape where there was almost nothing but sand.

"Where are we?" Raizen gasped.

"Mars," Indra stated as Raizen and Trunks looked around quickly in surprise. "Don't worry. I merely transported our consciousness there."

"Warn us before you do that, will you?" Trunks asked nervously, but Indra ignored him. He pointed towards something nearby, a shiny blue, naked humanoid sitting on a rock in a meditative position.

"Who's that?" Raizen asked as they all walked towards this being. The Saiyan scrutized the being and saw that his eyes were pupil-less and his forehead was covered with a circular symbol.

"Jon Osterman, or better known as Dr. Manhattan," Indra explained, walking around Manhattan calmly. "The one initially responsible for all the disturbances."

"How?" Trunks asked.

Ashura sighed. "Well, this guy has like nigh-infinite reality manipulation powers. He can essentially do anything at a multiversal level. I would even say that he rivals the Grand Priest in your multiverse. Virtually omnipotent. What he did was rewrite this entire universe so that everything is ten years behind. Not only that, he merged a lot of alternate universes into one."

The purple haired demi-saiyan crossed his arms. "So not only did he break the stability of time, but also the boundaries between realities?" Ashura nodded. "What is this guy? God?"

Indra shook his head. "No."

Raizen walked in front of the being and waved his hands, but couldn't. "Is he dead?"

"No, far from it. This guy is absolutely invulnerable in this multiverse, as long as he continues to think." Ashura sniffed his nose. "And boy those he think...supposedly he can experience every event in his life at once."

Trunks knelt down to look at the Doctor Manhattan face to face. The blue glowing man was sitting peacefully, as if he was ignoring everything around him. "Then why is he like this?"

"He is under an illusion," Indra commented. He put his hand on Manhattan's forehead and widened the blue being's eye lids. "Look..." The two saiyan warriors looked closer and for a brief moment, the Manhattan's eyes briefly turned to red with three tomoes connected in a ring as pupils.

"But that's...!" Trunks looked at Indra and Ashura. "That's the Sharingan!"

"Correct," Ashura answered. "Manhattan has been put under a genjutsu or an illusion technique. The Ultimate Illusion Technique that our family can perform."

"And that is...?" Raizen asked.

"Izanami. The technique that decides fate." Indra's eyes changed again. This time, his pupils changed from the three tomoes to another pattern, one resembling six-pronged sun symbol. "He's been trapped under this illusion for some time.

"Wait, hold on," Trunks raised his hands. "Didn't you say that he was virtually omnipotent?" Ashura nodded. "Then how is he in this illusion? Couldn't he just break out of it?"

"If this were another genjutsu, then sure," Ashura added. "But Izanami is a very special genjutsu not created to harm, but to teach. It essentially traps the victim in the person's own subconsciousness, making him fight against himself until he achieves a realization. He's trapped forever. And he's only immune to elements in this multiverse."

"And you two are from a separate multiverse like we are..." Trunks concluded.

"Exactly. So unfortunately for this guy," Ashura spoke as he rubbed Manhattan's bald blue head. "He is fighting against his own infinite mind. You can't have a realization when you experience everything at once..."

Trunks was baffled by all of this. This being, according to Ashura, is capable of almost anything, and yet powerless when pitted against himself. "So...even this guy is now...helpless?"

"Helpless and docile," Ashura patted Manhattans' unmoving head. "Just like our sensei once said; one's greatest enemy is oneself. All the attacker had to do was pit this guy against himself. Infinite vs Infinite..."

"That leaves an implication open," Trunks spoke carefully. "This Izanami...this is a technique exclusive to your family, correct?" Indra nodded. "Which means...this technique was performed by an Uchiha...or who was once an Uchiha. Am I correct in assuming that?"

"You are. Yes, I believe that Manhattan was stopped by an Uchiha, or at least one with the Sharingan. But one with the ability to trap a being like Manhattan and one whom Ashura and I don't know about..." Indra answered. "Neither I or Ashura could have placed a being like this in such a complex illusion."

"That's your goal, isn't it? To find this person?" Raizen finished, and the silence was his answer. Indra snapped his fingers, and they were all back on Earth, in the same place that they were before.

"We believe the person we are hunting for and your culprit are connected somehow," Indra spoke. "So Ashura and I will help in our own way."

Raizen and Trunks looked at each and nodded. "Fine." They held out their hands, but the Uchiha brothers didn't shake them.

"We are not allies in this. Merely acquaintances until our goals no longer coincide." Indra answered. Ashura nodded with his armed folded.

"Assholes..." Raizen muttered under his breath. "Alright. We need all the help we can get, anyway. So what are you two going to do now?"

"Explore this universe and its dimensions, looking for clues. If we find anything relevant to your case, we'll contact you. Until then, see ya!" Ashura waved his fingers back as he and his brother disappeared. As they left, everything around them seemed to unfreeze and move again. The Saiyans looked around, seeing the phenomenon and scratched their heads mentally.

"Do you think we should tell Time Patrol about this?" Trunk asked. After a moment of silence, Raizen shook his head.

"No, at least not yet. We may not be able to trust them fully, but we do need their help, especially when we are in this unknown multiverse." Raizen sighed as he stared back at the speech ceremony at Capital Hall. "Come on. Let's go somewhere. I'm famished."

"Where?"

"My student's place in the North Pole." Raizen smirked and they flew away. "We can stay there until we plan out how to continue this mission.

* * *

 _Toki Toki City_

Chronoa breathed a sigh of relief as she closed a time scroll. "Another mission successfully completed and another debacle ended."

"For the time being, you mean," The Elder Kai looked closely at the Dark Dragon Ball sealed in a floating glass globe. "I have never seen it like before. While it seems similar to the Dragon Balls of Earth and Namek, this is filled with negative energy."

"I agree." The female Kai sighed. "To think that Towa had at least two of these. It's safe to assume that there are seven of these, just like the normal dragon balls. What do you think these are for?"

"Hard to say. Dragon Balls, no matter size or scope, have the power to grant wishes, so we can assume that Dark Dragon Balls are no different!" The Elder Kai wheezed. "But the Dragon Balls use positive energy to grant wishes. If negative energies are used instead of positive, then the opposite of wishes should be granted."

There were knocks on the wall and the two Kais turned around, seeing slightly beaten down Goku and Vegeta. Goku was stretching bruised arms while Vegeta walked in with his arms folded.

"Good work, you two!" Chronoa chirped. "Thanks to you two, Raizen and Trunks were able to beat Darkseid with the help of Justice League."

"Hmph, so we were just the reinforcements, then?" Vegeta folded his arms.

"It wasn't like that, Vegeta! Without you and Goku beating Darkseid in the other universe, the Darkseid in the Prime Universe would have surely won! Especially when he was powered by this!" She pointed at the Dark Dragon Ball.

"Hey, that's the Dragon Ball!" Goku walked up to the glass globe holding the ball. "Darkseid had this with him when we fought him."

"It obviously boosted his power to an unknown degree.." Vegeta spoke, folding his arms.

"Did you manage to bring the one belonging to the Darkseid you fought?" Chronoa asked, but Vegeta shook his head.

"Kakarot destroyed it with his last attack." The Saiyan prince pointed at Goku, who laughed nervously scratching his head.

"Unfortunate. From what I can see, this is a darker version of a Dragon Ball that our resident witch Towa gave to Darkseid in the Prime Universe" Chronoa explained. "But she is not an Namekian. So I don't know how she created it..."

"It is entirely possible that Towa didn't create it herself," The elder kai wheezed, examining it closely.

Vegeta scoffed. "Towa never does anything for others unless she had something to gain from it."

"I agree," Chronoa sighed. "I will continue to study it, but I really wished I had someone with a certain visual prowess to help us. He could help us immensely."

"Kamui?" Elder Kai grunted. "He hasn't been seen in decades since he left Team Mugen with his two nephews! We can't depend on him now!"

"But when we could, he was one of our greatest assets..." Chronoa rubbed her head.

Goku scratched his head. "What I don't get is how that Dragon Ball was able to give the Darkseid the power of a Destroyer."

"I am curious about that as well," Vegeta snapped. "I thought the energy of Destruction was unique to our multiverse."

"Energy of Destruction is pervasive throughout all multiverses, Vegeta. They make take on different forms and have different names, but their functions are the same. In the multiverse you two just went to, The Energy of Destruction is also known as the Anti-Life Equation. Strangely enough, that is what Darkseid has searched for," Chronoa rubbed her chin.

"Hmmm, it seems that these Dark Dragon Ball have the ability to grant the wishes of one, but with a twist..." Elder Kai speculated.

"What do you mean, old man?" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"The flaming transformation you saw Darkseid go into? Well, that wasn't Darkseid himself. That was the primordial evil that existed before him called Zonz, or Yuga Khan, Darkseid's very own father." Elder Kai explained. "He held the Anti-life equation, when he was still physically relevant, and Darkseid hated his father more than anything."

"So the Dark Dragon Ball did grant Darkseid's wish...by turning him into the one being he hated the most," Vegeta spoke, and the Kai's nodded. "That is a twisted way of granting a wish."

"Wait, what? Can you explain that from the beginning?" Goku scratched his head, making his rival sigh.

"I'll explain later!" Vegeta retorted. "So these Dark Dragon Ball are capable of such things, and there are possibly 7 of them, if they follow the pattern of Dragon Balls..."

"Which means there are 6 remaining..." Chronoa sighed.

"5..." Vegeta spoke. "In the universe Kakarot and I went to, Darkseid destroyed his."

"So 5...and we don't know where that is...that's going to be a problem..."

Vegeta grunted. "Well, that's your problem now. I'm leaving." He sharply turned around and left the Time Chamber, leaving Goku, the Elder Kai, and Chronoa behind.

"He didn't even ask how Trunks is doing..." Chronoa puffed her cheeks. "Doesn't he care about his son?"

"Oh, he does!" Goku laughed. "He just doesn't show it!"

* * *

 _Death Valley, Prime Earth_

The recently-labeled Super 7 had decided to meet after the ceremony at a remote location to talk more secretly. So they all landed at on the other side of the country, Death Valley, to avoid the public eye.

Superman and Wonder Woman were already there, having flown directly from the ceremony, waiting for others.

"Do you think they will come?" Kal asked the woman.

"I believe they will. After all, they are all like us," Diana answered.

"What do you mean?"

Diana looked at the vast horizon of the desert. "We are all a part of society, but still separate. Because of our birth, our abilities, our calling..."

Kal looked at her surprised. "As the Ambassador of your people, Diana, I'm surprised you would say that."

Diana smiled wryly. "I was made from clay, Superman. My mother made from clay, and the gods breathed life into me and gave my abilities." (Tee hee, oh she wishes...). Some of my sisters always looked at me as if I was a mutant..." She looked at him. "What about you? Weren't you ostracized by your peers?"

Kal scratched his hair. "I was raised on a farm in a small town by two very loving parents. And I hid my powers around others, so I suppose I wasn't ostracized as much as I was hiding."

"You kept your abilities from others? All your life? Why?" Diana asked. She wondered why a man with powers rivaling those of any God would hide himself.

"It's just not me. I am not of this world, in fact. I was born on a world several million light years away called Krypton and sent here by my birth parents. My parents on this world adopted me and raised me as their own. But they passed away a few years ago."

Diana put her hand on his arm. "My condolences. I did not know."

"It's alright. They're always with me in here," Kal tapped his chest.

"What of your homeworld? Have you visited your real family?" Diana asked, watching Kal's face becoming even more solemn.

"As far as I know, I'm the last of my kind..." Kal spoke, and Diana lifted her hand to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry!" She stammered, blushing. "I keep saying the wrong things to you, don't I?" She looked flustered.

"It's fine, Diana," Kal spoke calmly, looking at the beautiful raven-haired woman. "I came to terms with my loneliness sometime ago. It doesn't hurt as much anymore..."

"But it still hurts, doesn't it?" Diana answered as Kal didn't answer as if his silence was his confirmation.

"You know, I still have yet to know your name," The Amazon Princess tried to change the subject. "You know my name, but I feel bad that I do not know yours."

Kal turned to her. "On my homeworld, I was known as Kal-El."

"Kal-El, that is a rather beautiful name," Diana whispered, making the Kryptonian blush slightly.

"That man who fought with us against the monster...the one with the ax, where did he go?" Diana asked. "I didn't see him at the ceremony."

Kal chuckled. "Ah him! He's probably back at his room, eating to his heart's content. Don't worry about him."

"Will he join our team? He is as powerful as you are and would be a great asset to this team."

"I doubt it. He isn't the type to be a hero. And that wouldn't be a part of his mission."

"What mission?"

"It's not my place to say, sorry," Kal said apologetically. "There they come."

A dust cloud showed as a red speedster ran in front of them. "Sorry I was late. Had to take care of something in my city. But I did see others coming this way." Flash spoke. "I heard a lot about you, Superman. Thought that what the papers were saying about you were exaggerations. But seeing you fight, man you are the real deal."

Superman smiled. "I heard a lot about you too, Flash. A man who can travel at lightspeed. The scarlet speedster." They two men shook hands.

Just then, a black jet flew across the desert and landed nearby, followed by the Green Lantern. Batman, Aquaman, and Cyborg walked out of the Batjet.

"So why are we meeting here?" Hal crossed his arms, one of his arms still in a construct cast.

"A temporary blind spot from the worlds' satellite systems..." Kal smiled. "Nobody can see us here, at least no government can." He looked at all of them. "Fighting alongside all of you guys made me realize that together we can do more than alone. We should form a team to protect Earth whenever we face threats such as Darkseid."

"Seriously!?" Flash spoke quickly with anticipation and excitement. "We are seriously forming Super Seven?"

"We are not going to call ourselves that," Aquaman spoke flatly. "Look, I appreciate this, Superman. But I have seven oceans to watch over."

"And I have an entire universe." Hal said cockily, smirking, earning an annoyed look from everybody there. "What? It's true. I'm already part of the Lantern Corp. I can't just ditch them and join you guys."

"We're not 'ditching' anything," Diana spoke firmly. "We all see to our own duties. But outside of our occupations or responsibilities, we should work together to protect this world. Superman is right. We can do more together."

"I'm in if you are in it, babe." Hal winked, ignoring Superman's wary glare and Wonder Woman's raised eyebrow.

"I'm in too!" Flash spoke excitedly. "I can't wait to work alongside Superman and Batman!"

Cyborg looked at his hands. "I'm...in it too. I still don't know what my new body is capable of. And I think it will be safer for me and everybody else if I work with you guys...in case I lose control..."

Superman walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Victor. We will give you all the help we can and stop you if you lose control." Then he looked at everybody else. "Each of us can check each other in case any one of us crosses the line if we form a team. It will be safe for us and the world, don't you think?"

Aquaman nodded and tapped his trident on the ground. "If it won't interfere with my duties to Atlantis, then I'm in."

Everybody then looked at Batman, who said nothing so far. Eventually, Batman nodded and returned to his jet. "I'll send the next meeting's times and coordinates to all of you by tomorrow." He spoke and quickly left by his jet.

"Okay, who made him boss?" Hal finally lost it and ranted. "The entire time he kept ordering us to do things! He doesn't even have powers of crying out loud!"

"I guess that's just how Batman works," Flash shrugged. "Anyway, I'm Barry, also called Barry Allen, if you must know." He took off his mask, revealing himself as a young man with red hair. "I think we should tell each other's identities now that we are working together."

"Arthur Curry," Aquaman spoke.

"Victor Stone, or at least I used to be..." Cyborg spoke slowly.

"Diana of Themyscira," Wonder Woman stated proudly.

Kal was hesitant to say at first. After all, his human identity was a secret very few people knew. But these people gave up their identites just then. He had to commit himself. "Clark Kent."

"Wait...Clark Kent, the reporter of Daily Planet?" Barry asked, and Kal nodded. "I read your articles all the time, man! Those and Lois Lane's pieces about Superman. Does Superman give her special interviews or something?" He raised and lowered his eyebrows quickly.

Kal chuckled nervously. "That's something for another time."

Hal sighed. "Hal Jordan. But what about our caped friend? What's his name?"

Kal smirked. "Don't you remember? I said his name when we first met. Bruce Wayne."

"Bruce Wayne? The Billionaire Playboy?" Flash gasped. "No way he's Batman! I mean, Bruce Wayne is like a total charmer of women!"

"I suppose that's his way of keeping his nighttime activities a secret." Arthur answered. "Since we now know all of our names, we should keep them closely guarded as our own secret identies. Agreed?"

"Yeah, sure." Hal grunted. "But hey, I am pretty sure there was one more guy fighting Darkseid?"

"Yeah, where is he?" Flash looked around. "I guess he isn't coming."

Diana looked at Kal, who shook his head. He wasn't going to tell them of his friend, at least not yet. He was sure that Raizen didn't want anything to do with their team. "I don't know where he is, either."

"But you two fought together against Darkseid. Really well, I might add." Diana spoke. "Do you know him, Kal?" Superman turned to her. Why was she trying to get him to talk more about Raizen? Out of curiosity?

"I do know him, but I know for a fact that he won't be a part of our team. He's busy with something else." He said firmly, glaring briefly at Diana, as if trying to tell her enough. Diana seemed to get the message and nodded slightly, though she didn't seem satisfied.

"Funny. I thought I would see that purple haired guy here too," Flash scratched his head.

"Purple haired guy?" Hal asked. "What purple haired guy?"

"I met a purple haired guy who turned blond when like powering up. And he had a ring just like you!" He pointed at Hal's ring.

"A ring like mine? Impossible. Only those chosen by the Guardians can wield this ring," Hal lifted his ring proudly. "You using wrong kind of contacts?"

"I don't wear contacts," Barry grunted. "And he could create things with his ring as well. Glowing shields..."

"That would mean he's a member of the Lantern Corp. But I know only one other guy from Earth who is Green Lantern..." Hal frowned. "And he isn't purple-haired...I'll definitely look into it the next time I head to Oa."

* * *

 _Fortress of Solitude_

Raizen ripped apart a huge piece of meat and gorged on it as Trunks did the same with a loaf of bread. They pushed down their food with soda or water and continued to gorge on their food.

"Kelex!" Raizen swallowed his food and yelled out to the mobile AI platform. "We're out of pasta!"

"Certainly. More will be provided, Master Raizen." Kelex beeped and floated away.

"Are you sure we can be here?" Trunks asked, briefly stopping his meal.

"Don't sweat it. I got clearance for this fortress while I was training Kal-El during the past year." The older saiyan shrugged as he stuffed an entire cheesecake in his mouth. "Besides, it's free food!"

Trunks sighed and put a piece of apple pie in his mouth. "So...what should we do now? Darkseid's been defeated, so we have no reason to stay on Earth."

Raizen chewed for a bit. "I'm done. I don't want to go on a rabbit chase through the entire universe searching for single being. And if Chronoa tells me otherwise, she can bite my foot."

Trunks chuckled as his friend swallowed a giant piece of meat. "Don't let her say that."

"What's she going to do? Throw time scrolls at me?" The larger saiyan joked.

"I wouldn't provoke her, my student. She is childish by nature..." The two saiyans turned around and saw a calm and blue Grand Priest.

"Grand Priest!" They bolted up from their seats and bowed waist down. "What can we help you with!?"

"Why does everybody do that in front of me?" Grand Priest laughed softly behind his teeth. "It is not as if I'm going to erase them from existence..." The Head Angel spoke. "Congratulations on your successful mission. Thanks to you, countless lives have been saved."

"Thank you sir!" Raizen and Trunks saluted. "What has happened to Darkseid?" The lavender-haired demi-saiyan asked. "Is he dead?"

"I'm afraid not, Trunks." Grand Patroller floated closer to them. "A New God is far more resilient than you realize; Darkseid is perhaps even more so than any. He has been wound more than he ever was...but he will return when he believes it prudent."

"That son of a bitch was way to tough to kill..." Raizen muttered under his breath. "We can't just let him recover."

"Fighting him will have to wait, my apprentice," The Grand Priest stated firmly. "Let us now focus on our infinite realities predicament. As of right now, the Divergence has not occurred. We must use the remaining time to find the culprit before the Divergence becomes permanent."

"Wait, it hasn't become permanent yet? What does that mean?" Raizen frowned, and Trunks sighed.

"When you change things in the past, it takes time for the changes to take effect." Trunks reminded his friend. "How much time do we have until the Divergence is permanent?"

"It would roughly 2 human years," Grand Priest stated. "Any else?"

"My lord..." Raizen spoke slowly, and Grand Priest turned to him. "When creating the spirit bomb, I had to make a deal with Izaya." Well, he might as well say it now and not later. But to his surprise, his mentor did not seem displeased.

"I know already, my apprentice," Grand Priest spoke calmly. "Izaya was rather forthcoming in his demands after Darkseid's defeat."

"I kept my word that I would ask, my lord," Raizen knelt to his knees in front of his teacher. "I implore you, my lord, to save the New Gods with the Super Dragon Balls."

"Wait, you did what?!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Raizen made a deal with the head of the New Gods, Izaya the Allfather," The blue angel explained. "In exchange for the energy required to finish the spirit bomb, Izaya desired his deceased people to be reborn with the Super Dragon Balls."

Trunks nodded slowly. "I see...a lot happened while I was on Apokolips. So will his wish be granted?"

"New Genesis has been restored. That's all you need to know for now," The Grand Priest spoke firmly, as if that was the end of that conversation. Trunks and Raizen knew that tone well; it was the tone he used when talking to Gods of Destruction to tell them subtly who was boss. "Now for me to tell you of your next assignments."

Raizen and Trunks both bowed before the Grand Priest to receive their assignments, as was the custom to those that served the Grand Priest.

"Raizen, for your enormous success and resourcefulness against Darkseid's invasion, you are hereby promoted to Time Patroller A-Rank. Your next assignment will be to watch over Indra and Ashura's activities in this universe." Raizen's dark eyes shot up to his mentor's light purple ones in surprise.

"How..."

"It is my business to know, my student. And I have been personally looking for those two and their mentor for decades." The Grand Priest spoke, his face calmly stern.

"Am I to treat them with any level of prejudice?" Raizen asked. He knew what Indra and Ashura were capable of. If he could help it, he did not want to embark on a suicide mission if he could help it. Fighting Darkseid was one thing...but fighting them was whole another thing.

"No. Merely report on what they are doing. They have found ways to hide their actions from me, and that uncertainty frustrates even me." The Grand Priest answered. "I will leave the rest entirely up to you."

Then he turned to Trunks. "Trunks, for your heroism in saving all those captured by Darkseid, I promote you as well to A-Rank. Your assignment will be to infiltrate the Green Lantern Corp and find out what the Guardians are planning."

Trunks slowly nodded and glanced at the ring on his right hand. "May I ask why, my lord?"

The Grand Priest sighed and landed on the ground. "The Guardians and the Angels have known each other for a very long time. We were all once members of a race called the Maltusians."

"You and the Guardians are related?!" Trunks gasped.

"Once related. And yes. I was once a Maltusian, much like the Guardians." The Grand Priest gave a small smile. "Maltusians were among the first intelligent forms in any universe and thus decided to become their overseers." The Head Angel floated around the Time Patrollers in a circle. "However, a massive schism occurred within the Malthusians, and two factions were born. The Guardians devolved from one, and the Angels evolved from the other. While we have kept in touch with one another, our relationship has always been tense. Recently, however, I have heard of a disturbing rumor, that the Guardians are planning against the Angels."

Raizen and Trunks looked at each other. If the Angels and the Guardians engaged in a war, that would be catastrophic.

"I understand." Trunks nodded. "My Lord, if I may be so bold to request something?"

"Speak, young Trunks." Grand Priest nodded.

"With all respect my lord, we are going to need more manpower! Both of us barely survived this mission, and it is more likely that our next mission is going to be harder. Permission to recruit more people."

Grand Priest was silent for a while before speaking. "It is reasonable to think so, young Saiyan. But before I grant you your request, I want to ask you to answer a question."

Trunks nodded. "Yes, my lord?"

"When you traveled back in time to save the world from the Androids, did you need a partner? An army?" Trunk opened his mouth but couldn't answer.

"Let me rephrase. When you went back in time again to save the multiverse from Zamasu, did you need more manpower?" The Grand Priest smiled softly. "It is acceptable for you to feel ill-prepared before a massive undertaking. Both times you went back to the past to save the world, those were great undertaking, yet you went alone because you had no choice."

Trunks pondered for a minute.

"If you still believe that you need more people to help you, then I shall grant that request..."

After a moment of silence, Trunks shook his head. "I...will pull back my request, my lord."

"Excellent. You are indeed your father's and mother's children, both of you." The Grand Priest smiled. "Good luck to both of you..." And with that, he disappeared.

* * *

 **That was one long chapter. That was perhaps the longest chapter I have ever written. But I really wanted to finish this arc so that I can start the next one.**

 **Please review!**

 *** The reason that Cyborg couldn't open a Boomtube at first was because Boomtubes are related to the source, and Yuga Khan can manipulate the Source. That's why when Yuga was temporarily powerless, Cyborg could open the portal.**


	8. New Beginnings

**Hey Guys**

 **From now on, the chapters and Arcs are going to be far more organized than before. No more mix and mash like the previous Arc, unless the story calls for it.**

 **Reaction to Comments**

HideYourWivesAndSisters: Your wish will be granted!

Jason Chandler Oh the Marvel Universe will be added in the future. This story spans multiverses after all! And I will grant you wish of King Thanos appearing!

Please review! More reviews = more requests granted = more chapters!

I am not really firmly set on the pairings, perhaps except SMWW. Might even change that in the future, who knows?

* * *

 **Chapter: Formation of the League**

 _Clark POV_

Several months had passed since Darkseid's defeat. The comically-named Super Seven was renamed as the Justice League by the public, as it sounded more awe-inspiring and hopeful to the masses.

With encouragement from Raizen, Clark worked very hard with others to form the League. Despite his natural shyness, he tried to suppress it as best as he could and reached out to others frequently for meetings. Mostly, his meetings were more rewarding than the others.

Barry was excited, to say the least. The Fastest Man Alive would always be the first to the meeting and the last to leave. He was so eager to learn about his peers and know what else he could. During his time with the Speedster, Clark and Barry grew to be really good acquaintances, even friends. He learned that Barry gained his powers when a lightning bolt hit them at the same time his body was exposed to certain chemicals. A forensic scientist by day and speedster by night, Barry had taken to his powers quite well and were eager to use them. During their conversations and super-speed chess matches, Clark found that Barry's father was arrested for Barry's mother's death when he was only a child; since then Barry was desperate to find proof of his father's innocence and very eager to accept anything that defied common logic. He had to say, Barry's enthusiasm was infectious.

Hal was a very different story. The Green Lantern prided himself in being 'chosen' as a protector of the Universe and still carried that pride with him. For a while, Hal tried to distance himself from team meetings, thinking that he was busier and had more to do. But over time, as the public opinion grew on the League, Hal joined more and more meetings, saying that the League was the 'cool kids' club. Clark thought that his natural cockiness was a form of a defense mechanism against some insecurity against his peers. Turns out, Clark was almost right. After help from Barry, Hal revealed that he was unsure about his position as a Green Lantern. The former test pilot had become a Lantern about a year ago and had to drop everything on Earth to be 'full-time space cop'; his work, girlfriend, and lover, and all without telling anyone. After that talk, Hal decided to drop the cockiness down a bit and be more comfortable around his new team.

Arthur was also another story. Born from an Atlantean Queen and a Lighthouse keeper, Arthur and Clark had a lot in common. Both of them were of two worlds, yet not completely a part of two. The two of them once had coffee where Arthur told him about himself after Clark had revealed his truth origins, which encouraged Arthur to be more forthcoming with his. They talked about what they wanted to for Earth, and Clark noticed that Arthur was more concerned with Atlantis and Oceans rather than Earth, which was not surprising; Oceans covered 70% of the planet and had more life in it than on the surfaced. The Aquaman was still coming to terms with his new identity and responsibilities.

Victor was the youngest of all of them, but perhaps the most scarred. His transformation to what the public called him 'Cyborg' was still too raw for the young adult, and he himself did not fully accept himself. That insecurity reminded Clark of himself a lot when the Kryptonian's powers began manifesting during his youth. That feeling that you might lose control and hurt youself, or worse, others close to you. Clark helped Cyborg as much as he could about learning about his powers and exploring it so that he could understand what he was capable of, just as Raizen did when the Saiyan trained him for a year.

Then there was Diana. The Amazon Princess and Ambassador. Essentially a goddess on Earth, Diana was a lot of things that Clark was not. Confident, slightly brash, wise, and warrior trained, Diana reminded Clark of Raizen; Raizen had prided himself in being the best warrior as he could possibly be, and he could see that commitment in Diana. She was always interested in sparring against Clark because of his abilities, and Clark found it very difficult to say no to her. Needless to say that she had defeated him in a few sparring sessions, but he gave her a good fight every single time thanks to Raizen's training. There was just something about her that made him attracted to her. Her confidence, her strength...She wasn't like Lois, who was held herself in confidence because of the need to prove herself. Diana, rather, held herself in her regality because she was trained to since birth, and there was a beauty to it that Clark didn't see in Lois or any woman that he had met. He wondered if Diana felt the same way.

Finally, Batman. Despite his saying that he was going to prepare the meetings, the Caped Crusader appeared in very few meetings. Clark thought that he was anti-social, but the man from Gotham took it to a whole another level. Behind his isolation, Clark felt that the man held a deep sense of justice and discipline stemming from some trauma. Clark had looked into it (because he was a journalist) and learned that Bruce lost his parents in an alleyway, being a witness to his own parents' death. It seemed like Batman was being fueled by his anger towards criminals to continue going. His meetings with the Caped Crusader was few and very short on words, as the latter didn't want much to do with the League. Still, he gave meeting times and locations, much to Clark's surprise. He wondered why the man would try not to be involved with others at the same time try to lead them.

Raizen, as expected, wanted nothing to do with the League because he had his own things to deal with. The Saiyan decided to leave Earth on a hunt for some people.

"Smallville!" Clark looked up and saw an attractive woman throw a newspaper on his desk. "You stole my story!"

"Uh, what story?..." Clark stammered.

"The biggest story of the past year!" Lois snapped. "Justice League successfully takes down terrorists at the UN! That was my story."

"Perry said that he was both of ours, and the one who finishes it first would get the headlines." Clark gave Lois a teasing smirk, which seemed to anger the attractive brunette ben more.

"I had some free-time during the weekend, so I finished it. Surprised you didn't," Clark joked.

"I just moved into a new apartment, Smallville, so I was rather busy," Clark winched inward. Recently Lois had moved in with her boyfriend, Justin Carroll, a war correspondent, which hit him slightly. He always had a bit of a crush on Lois, but the strong woman never noticed it. Or at least, she never noticed Smallville. She noticed Superman. As Superman, he had flirted with the female reporter at times, and she flirted back. There was attraction there. But Clark was just too shy to really make any moves on her. To be honest, Clark didn't know if he should reveal his identity to her, because he didn't know if Lois would love him for who he was or hate him for hiding.

But it was already too late. Clark bit his lip slightly.

"Is that why you are here, Lois?" Clark asked, raising an eyebrow. "Just because of my getting the story?"

"Not really. Perry and I really liked your writing, but our new boss didn't." Lois sighed. That was another change that Clark did not appreciate. Daily Planet had recently been bought out by Morgan Edge, a very slippery, yet powerful CEO of Galaxy Communications. Clark knew from the very beginning that Morgan Edge was a morally bankrupt man and would do anything to expand his wealth and influence. The only person that Clark distrusted more was Lex Luthor, and that was just a little.

"What did Edge say now?" Clark spoke, using a controlled tone.

"He said that you were being too supportive of the Justice League. He wants a much more...critical view." Lois answered, putting her hands on her hips. "He also said that if you continued this kiss-ass lip service, then he will give the story to me."

"Not surprised that he hasn't already fired me..." Clark muttered, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"I'm sure that he wants to. What did you do to him to dislike you so much?" The brunette smirked. "Drop coffee on his shoes?"

"I probably rub him the wrong way," Clark said as he got an alert from his cellphone. 15 minutes to his next meeting. He quickly got up and backed his bags.

"Where you going, Smallville? A date?" Lois teased.

"Not really..." Clark got up quick. "A group of friends are visiting. Have to get ready."

"Friends? I didn't know you had friends, being so secretive and all." Lois quibbed, and Clark gave her a small smile.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Lois." Clark smiled and was about to leave until a tall black man in a business suit blocked him. Morgan Edge.

"Mr. Kent." Edge smiled, though his eyes did not match his mouth.

"Mr. Edge." Clark answered. "How are you today?"

"Very good, very good." Edge replied, his eyes belying his words. "I read your article on the League and their actions. It seems that your work regarding this Justice League has been very well received by our readers."

"Thank you sir." Clark replied, feeling everybody's eyes on them.

"Oh, that was not a compliment, Mr. Kent." Mr. Edge smirked as he pulled a newspaper from his suit pocket. "Your article paints both sides of the view, both support and concerns. While it is safe to play both sides of the field, it is also very cowardly." Edge fixed his collar. "We are a medium of communication. We have the power to change how people think, Mr. Kent. I suggest that you, as a writer under my employ, don't be so passive. Be active." He patted Clark's shoulder with the newspaper and strutted away.

Slight anger and embarrassment grew within Clark as he saw Edge walk away.

"Don't take it personally, Smallville," Lois put her hand on Clark's shoulder. "To be honest, he rubs me the wrong way too. Almost makes me want to quit..."

Clark looked at her in surprise. "I didn't think you of all people would say that."

"I was raised in a military family, farmboy," Lois smirked. "Even I have a strong code of ethics. By the way, where are you going to meet your group of friends?"

"Oh a new place uptown." Clark smiled. "See you, next weekend." He waved and left.

"Hey Jimmy?" Lois asked and the red-headed photographer turned to her.

"Yeah, Lois?"

"Does Smallville seem...more upbeat?" Lois asked.

"You know what...he has been a bit more...cheerful. Maybe he found a girlfriend." Jimmy shrugged, and Lois looked at him annoyed. "What? You got Carroll. Can't Clark get some?" He teased by raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up, Wilson!" Lois snapped and turned around sharply. She had always known that Smallville had a strong crush on her, but the strange, polite man kept himself at arms length from everybody in the office. The Metropolis woman always thought he had the jitters or unusual shyness, or even that he was gay. There was always something odd about the farmboy that piqued her interest, but she was into more confident men anyway. Still, the possibility of Clark having a girlfriend unnerved her for some reason. But why?

* * *

 _Gotham City, Prime Earth_

A group of criminals was opening up and testing a cargo of stolen weaponry from Powers Tech Industries in an abandoned junkyard.

"This is the latest pulse rifle, straight from Powers Weapons Development." One of the thugs grinned as he pulled out the weapon from a cargo box. "Each of these can turn an armored vehicle into Swiss cheese! Boys, I guarantee you if we have this, we can take over this city!" He began to hand out the weapons to other thugs, who looked at their weapons with glee.

"With these, even Batman can't stand against us!" Another thug spat and cocked his weapons, reveling as the charging sound came out from the gun. "Let's go have some fun, boys!" As they were going to their trucks, the truck suddenly blew up in flames, sending the thugs to their backs.

"The fuck!" The thugs yelled in anger. From the flames, a dark figure appeared from the flaming truck wreckage. A figure in black with bat-like horns on his head.

"It's Batman!"

"Toast him!"

The thugs panicked as they chargeed their weapons and prepared to fire. Batman threw several batarangs at their new guns, several of them exploding in the thug's hands. Using that opening, Batman knocked the first thug to the ground with a solid punch, grabbed another by the leg, and threw him to a nearby wall. Another thug pulled out a switch knife from his jacket and went for a stab, but Batman trapped his arm and snapped it back, breaking it. The thug would have screamed in pain, if it weren't for his head being smashed into the ground, knocking him unconscious.

One thug still had a weapon functional and was about to fire, but saw several of his mates still fighting the Caped Crusader. "Get out the way, you idiots!"

Batman glanced at the thug with the gun and threw a thug over his arm to disarm him for the gun. The remaining thugs were a piece of cake. A few precise jabs and punches in the liver knocked them down.

"Freeze, Batman!" He turned and saw the thrown thug with a gun in his hand. "Going to kill you so bad..." He growled.

"Try then..." Batman growled and threw his batarangs with one hand and shot grappling gun with another over his head. The thug shot his weapon in turn, releasing a powerful sonic boom that destroyed the batarangs and very nearly Batman. Batman managed to dodge with his grappling hook, but the thug aimed his gun over his head.

"You're dead!" The thug grinned. He was going to be famous as the one that killed Batman!

Batman himself braced for the sonic wave as he landed on a perch.

Then from nowhere, a red beam hit the gun, exploding the gun. "What th-!" Before the thug could blink, he was frozen in a huge ice block. Batman landed back on the ground, taking a glance at the frozen thug.

"I didn't need your help..." Batman growled as Superman gently floated to him.

"I know. Consider it a charity, though I know you hate it," Superman spoke, giving a gentle smile. "I was wondering if you were coming to my meeting. You didn't respond."

"Meeting up at the Arctic for a simple meeting? Not interested." Batman grunted as he looked at the exploded remains of the gun. "I have work to do here."

"Not even if you could see all the Kryptonian Technology I have stored in my Fortress?" Clark asked, and Batman froze. "I know that you have been keeping tabs on my movements with your Satellites. I even know you tried to hack several of my computers."

"Do you expect me to apologize?" Batman finally faced Superman.

"No. Consider my invitation as an olive branch. See you soon." Clark spoke and he flew away, leaving Batman in the alley. The opportunity to study Superman's secret home was too good to lose, Batman had to admit. A chance to see what Superman was capable of technologically speaking.

* * *

 _Fortress of Solitude, Prime Earth_

Inside the first level of the Fortress, Barry, Arthur, Hal, Victor, and Diana looked in amazement at the Fortress interior.

Flash's eyes were filled with reflections of Kryptonian architecture as he blazed through the fortress. "Holy...so this is where Big Blue lives?"

"So much advanced tech..." Victor commented as his robotic eye scanned the entire fortress. "All of this tech is at least billions of years ahead of what we have!"

"And he keeps it all to himself in this huge igloo..." Hal scratched his head, not wanting to show that he was mildly impressed. The Lantern had seen his share of alien tech during his trips to Oa and other alien planets. But the technology in the fortress blew everything away. "I think the Guardians would be very interested in having this technology..."

"And I don't think Clark would be happy if they wanted to take it away..." Arthur raised his eyebrow at the Lantern. "Remember, Hal. This is the last remnants of his lost homeworld. This is all he has." Even the Atlantean Royal was amazed at the Crystalline Beauty of the Fortress. It easily rivaled anything that he had seen in Atlantis.

Diana's eyes glazed over the crystalline structure of the Fortress, then to the statue of a man and a woman holding up a globe. "This place is so beautiful." She whispered. "But what is that statue for?"

"That statue is of Master Kal-El's birth parents." They turned around and a floating robotic drone moved towards them. "Master Jor-El and Mistress Lara-Van-El."

"Okay..." Victor commented as he walked towards the drone. "But what are you?"

"My designation is Kelex-00, the primary caretaker of the Fortress." Kelex beeped. "My primary function is to keep the Fortress of Solitude functional and safe."

"Safe from whom?" Flash frowned.

"Elements not invited Master Kal-El," Kelex answered. "This Fortress is the culmination of all scientific achievements of Planet Krypton. According to my calculations, Kryptonian technology is far more advanced than most other technologies." Kelex then scanned Victor's cybernetic body. "New God technology detected. Hostility level: 20%, Moving to eradicate and assimilate."

"Wait, what!" Victor shouted as several dozen drones appeared from the sides and began charging their weapons. Flash in response zoomed in front of Victor as Diana pulled out her sword and Hal charged his ring for defense.

"Not the way I thought the day would go!" Flash blurted out.

"Kelex, stop!" They all looked up, and Superman floated down in front of the drones. "Kelex, charge down weapons and give all the people here Level 1 Security Clearance."

"Understood, Master Kent." Kelex and his drones charged down their weapons and finished scanning their new visitors.

"Sorry about that..." Kal smiled apologetically at his peers. "Kryptonians have had some bad experiences with New Gods and others, so they designed their technology to be extremely safe.

"Hey, that's cool. Better to be safe than sorry." Victor waved his hand. "But I gotta say, your home is awesome."

"I agree, it is very beautiful, Kal." Diana spoke softly, earning a small blush from the Kryptonian.

"Do you mind if I explore a bit?" Flash asked, and before Clark could say anything more, Flash zoomed around, only to be knocked by something invisible.

"What the..." Barry grunted as he got back to his feet.

"Well, each part of the Fortress is shielded. Only certain people with security clearances can access different parts of the fortress." Clark spoke as Flash gave him a confused look. "Level 1 means you can explore only this level. Hey, even I have my own secrets."

"Maybe one day we will be able to see everything?" Hal asked, almost too eager and Clark gave him a wry look.

"Not likely, Hal." Clark said. "Some of these secrets are just too personal to reveal. And very dangerous that I can't trust others to hold."

Then Kelex floated to Clark. "Master Kal, a black jet of human technology is approaching the Fortress. Permission to eradicate?"

"No, Kelex. Stand down." Clark spoke as he went to a computer and tapped a few commands. The Fortress Main Doors opened and a black jet flew in and landed.

From the jet, Batman jumped out and joined the rest of the League.

"So, Batman is finally here." Hal smirked and looked at Flash. "Pay up!" Flash groaned as he pulled a twenty from his buckle.

"You guys made a bet?" Victor asked.

"Yeah. I bet that Superman would be able to bring Batman, and Flash bet the opposite." Hal snickered as Batman gave him and Flash a glare.

"What, as much as I look up to you, you have to admit you are as antisocial as hell..." Flash quibbed, and Batman said nothing.

Kal cleared his throat, getting everybody's attention. "Look. I didn't invite you guys here just so we can socialize. This place is my home away from home, and also a possible headquarters for the League." He spoke, motioning around the Fortress.

"The League, I believe, should be formed on the premise that we can do more together than divided." Kal continued. "We work as a team, not as a group of independent agents. And there is also one more thing that we should all agree on." He looked at everybody seriously. "The Justice League is and should always be an autonomous organization, not answering to any government or any form of political authority."

"So we are rogue..." Batman grunted, and Kal nodded.

"As much as we would like to, the Justice League will not be able to please everybody, so we shouldn't even try to in the first place." Kal spoke. "If we were to be a part of a political power, then we would be used as political or military tools. We are not an army. We are not a government. We are a group of individuals with unique powers gathered to protect this world, not change it." He spoke. Before Raizen had left for his investigations, the Saiyan and his Kryptonian student had discussed at length about what the League should be. Surprisingly, Raizen provided very profound insights on what the League should be.

 _'The Time Patrol is an organization that doesn't follow any pantheon or any official form of government authority. It has never been. Its primary purpose has always been to oversee and protect the safety of the space and time. Your puny League must be the same. The only way you and your group of friends won't lose your path is if you remain independent. Be prepared to labeled a rogue. As my mentor always said, the right path is the hardest.'_ Raizen's words inspired Kal in a way and shaped his mindset about what the League should be.

"If you think that's too independent or too selfish, then you can leave," Kal spoke. "But this is the only way that I believe our goals won't be twisted by politics."

"What about ourselves, then?" Batman spoke, getting Superman's attention. "What if you become rogue and one day decide to rule the world because you think that's better for humanity?" That was a straight-forward question if there ever was one, and eveybody looked between Superman and Batman. But Superman nodded in acknowledgment. "That is why the rest of you are here, to stop me if I ever become one. Each of us is a check against each other should any of us lose sight of our goals. It's not going to be pretty or easy. I'm sure that we will go through a lot of growing pains of trust and respect, but I have hope."

Flash smiled. "Hell, I was down with this from the very start. And I'm still in."

"As am I!" Arthur nodded. "I agree with what Superman said. We should be independent and trust each other."

Diana put her hand on Superman's arm. "Building a strong union is the first step for any organization. I agree with Kal as well."

Victor chuckled. "Well, I'm in too. I hope though that we aren't in way over our heads."

Hal sighed. "Well, somebody has to teach you newbies how to be real heroes. I'm down to teach you guys."

"Shut up, Hal!" Flash playfully nudged Hal's arm. Everybody then looked at Batman, who still hasn't responded. The Caped Crusader looked at the rest of the League and finally made his decision.

"If we are going to be autonomous, we need our own base...outside this Fortress, where everybody can be equal." He took out a projector from his utility belt and activated it, showing a medium-sized hologram of what seemed like a space station. "This will be our new base of operations."

Everybody was silent until Hal broke it. "Why do I get the feeling he was just waiting to show off?"

* * *

 _Later...at Wayne Manor, Batcave, Gotham, Prime Earth_

The unmasked Batman, or Bruce Wayne, was typing away at his supercomputer as Alfred walked behind him with a tray of tea. "I'm surprised that you accepted Superman's invitation, Master Bruce."

"It was the only way for me to learn more about him and the others, Alfred." Bruce responded as he stopped typing for a second. "The idea of the Justice League is fine in theory, like everything else. But execution is key. Somebody needs to make sure the League doesn't turn into something everybody is fearing."

Alfred placed the tray next to the computer dashboard. "I am assuming that your newfound roles would not impede your businesses in Gotham?"

"Gotham will always be my primary concern unless there is a global catastrophe, Alfred," Bruce leaned back on his chair. "I have to make sure problems like him don't become other problems." The two occupants of Wayne Manor looked at the person on the screen.

"The Joker," Alfred nodded.

"Nobody knows how to deal with him like I do. Joker thrives and survives on uncertainty and chaos." Bruce commented.

"Are you sure, Master Bruce? One could actually say you are protecting Joker from them rather than them from the Joker," Alfred spoke, and his Monsieur remained silent. "Are you more afraid that your new peers will kill Joker?"

"Joker is not the only issue. Bane, Raj, Penguin, Two Face...these criminals are street level. What I'm concerned with is the Justice League focusing on only large scale issues, not small ones."

Alfred knew that his master was not speaking the absolute truth, as he made the habit of doing. Deciding not to push this any further, the butler and mentor poured a cup of tea and gave it gently to his Master Bruce. "And how do you plan on fighting the small issues?" He got his answer as the pictures of criminals were replaced by other profiles.

"I see..." Alfred spoke.

* * *

 _A few days later...ARGUS Headquarters, Prime Earth_

In a hidden room, a group of three individuals sat around a round table, watching Superman and his league giving a speech in their first public speech on TV

"The League will be an autonomous organization independent of any political power." Superman spoke behind the podium, flanked by the rest of the League except for Batman, who was absent [Duh! obviously!]. "Its goals are to protect this planet, and all of its inhabitants that choose to call Earth their home, regardless of race, country, species."

Amanda Waller, head of the newly formed ARGUS, turned off the TV. "Not surprising."

"What if one day, Superman decided to drop into the White House, lift it, and throw it into the sun?" General Wade Eiling smashed his hand on the table. "Who would the United States send to stop him? Can we stop him? What if his League decided to help him?

"Sir, with all respect, Superman does not own the League. Its members chose to follow him, as you saw on TV," Steve Trevor argued.

"Including your Amazon friend." Amanda spoke firmly with her hands on the table. "Probably because of Superman, I'm betting." Trevor bit the inside of his mouth, and Waller continued. "Who does the League answer to? The UN? US Congress? None."

"What I'm saying is America needs a countermeasure against the Justice League." Eiling spoke. "We need a League who answers to us and the United States government." He then pointed at the sky.

Waller tapped the files under her elbow. "I already have the candidates, one to counteract each League member. And I want Colonel Steve Trevor to lead this team."

Eiling glanced at Trevor. "Why him?"

"Are you questioning Colonel Trevor's loyalty? His reputation has never been in question, General." Waller nodded to Trevor, who stayed silent.

"No, but why him especially? I would personally recommend Rick Flag." Eiling grunted. Rick Flag was perhaps one of the most decorated soldiers US Army has ever produced, with more suicidal missions under his belt than any other soldier alive.

"Because Flag will be in another project of mine." Waller placed another set of files on the table. "That project is for something else. And besides, Colonel Trevor is connected to Wonder Woman, this Amazon Princess. If the League were to fight, she would be caught off guard."

"The same can be said of the Colonel!" Eiling growled, glaring at Waller.

"General!" Trevor stood up. "I've always been a loyal soldier of the United States military. My personal relations never affected my duties, never when lives were at stake. I merely ask you to give me the benefit of the doubt this time, sir, and I will never disappoint you."

Eiling looked at Trevor with scrutinizing eyes, and after a moment sighed and nodded. "You have my trust, Colonel, until you lose it. If you do, then you are a traitor."

Trevor nodded, and Waller placed the files in front of the soldier. "Here are all the files, Colonel Trevor. Read up and get ready. And welcome to ARGUS..." Waller spoke, and Trevor was dismissed.

After the meeting, Trevor walked back to his new office, collapsing on his chair and rubbing his head. Things had escalated faster than he had thought. He knew that there would be negative consequences to the League and its being autonomous, but he didn't realize that it would come to this. He tapped a few numbers onto his labtop to call Diana, hoping that she would pick up.

And luckily, she did. "Hello, Steve!" Diana answered, smiling.

"Hey Diana!" Steve spoke eagerly. "How are thing?"

"Very busy. My business as the Ambassador and a League member fill my schedule very tightly." The Amazon Princess spoke. "But I am very hopeful about the future. Hopefully, the world can accept and trust the League fully one day."

Steve tried to turn the conversation to some other topic. "By the way, Diana, can we meet up for dinner? We never had the time to connect since the entire invasion fiasco."

Diana nodded. "Sure! How's next friday? You can take me to that ice cream place that you boasted about before."

"Sure, why not. See you later, Diana!" Steve ended the transmission with a little smile on his face. His day wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

 _Oa, Prime Earth_

Trunks took a deep breath as he floated around the Green Planet of Oa. Sneaking into the Green Lantern Corp was not something that the Demi-Saiyan would do voluntarily.

The Guardians were many things. Stupid was not one of them. Trunks knew that the Guardians were knowledgeable of every single ring in the Lantern Corp and the history of their owners. They were one of the most advanced race in the multiverse nothing.

Every single ring...

Except for those from another universe

 _Flashback to Earth Prime..._

 _Superboy Prime had just brutalized Sodom Yat through a nuclear factory and a graveyard, holding the unconscious Green Lantern by the neck. "So...who's next?" He grinned madly at Guy Gardner, John Stewart, and Trunks. Trunks was sent as an agent of Time Patrol sent to help the Lantern Corp fight against Superboy Prime and the Anti-Monitor._

 _Trunks was already in his Super Saiyan mode with his sword out. The young demi-saiyan was worried; how the hell were they supposed to kill someone that could beat a being powered by the multiversal entity Ion himself? "So how do we do this?" He asked the two Green Lanterns._

 _"Light him up!" John yelled as he shot a powerful green blast at the mad Kryptonian, who shattered it with his own heat vision. Gardner flew up and punched his opponent straight in the jaw, only for his blow to be shrugged off and have Sodom smashed into him like baseball._

 _"All of you are insects to me!" The demented Kryptonian lifted the Daxamite over his head. "Watch him die!" Kal-L brutally and slowly ripped Sodom in two pieces, flinging his remains at Trunks._

 _Trunks roared and raised his sword. "That's not up to you to decide!" The demi-saiyan charged his energy into his sword and swung his sword. The Kryptonian stopped it with his hands, and despite its slight bleeding, threw a punch. Trunks dodged the punch, let go of his sword, and sent a barrage of yellow ki blasts. Then he thrust his hands out. "Burning Attack!" He shot a much larger, more powerful ki blast, but Superboy Prime flew out of the dust cloud, deflected the blast with his backhand, grabbed Trunks's head, and dragged him through the ground._

 _"You're weak! Worthless! Pathetic!" Kal goaded as he smashed Trunk's face and threw him into the nuclear factory, making it explode. Trunks flew out of the dust cloud, battered and smashed._

 _"Damn..." Trunks cursed. The Kryptonian was far more powerful than he had given credit for. Even though he wasn't invincible or immortal like Zamasu, he was just as demented, even more._

 _Wait, that was it...like Zamasu..._ _Trunks thought as he flew to his sword. He lifted it into the air and shouted._

 _"Please everyone, lend me your strength!" Trunks yelled out to the sky._

 _Superboy Prime grinned madly. "Whatever you do is worthless!" He then saw small bits of energy gathering to Trunks and his sword. Blue energy wrapped around Trunks and his blade. "I used his technique to slay an insane immortal. Now I'll use it to slay you!"_

 _"Try it!" Superboy Prime laughed as he charged forward, prompting Trunks to do the same. The Kryptonian threw a punch as Trunks swung his newly forged Sword of Light, cutting through the mad Kryptonian's hand and arm like butter. He roared in pain as shot Trunks with his heat vision. Trunks dodged that and shot a ki blast straight into his enemy's abdomen. Then he drove his sword through and out, cutting off Superboy's arm._

 _"I'll kill you until you die!" Prime roared as he released a barrage of punches with his only remaining arm. But Trunks blocked them with his sword and stabbed Prime in the stomach. All fell silent as Trunks' sword pierced through the Kryptonian._

 _"This is the end!" Trunks whispered as he prepared to drive his sword upward to bisect his opponent just like he did to Zamasu. Then he heard a chuckle from Prime as the Kryptonian grabbed Trunks' sword, keeping it in place._

 _"If you're going to kill me, then I'll take you all with me!" Prime headbutted Trunks so hard that the Saiyan was blasted back several hundred feet. Then the Kryptonian's body began to flash and burn as he roared._

 _"What's happening..." From Trunk's left, John Stewart was helping Guy Gardner walk. "What's that bastard doing now?"_

 _Trunks gasped, as he realized. "He's...going to self-destruct..."_

 _"What? How?" Gardner muffled from his swollen mouth as they all saw the Kryptonian's body being covered by raging flames._

 _"He's converting his own body as a bomb, releasing all solar energy at once...like a solar flare..." Trunks stood up painfully._

 _"That would destroy this entire world! We have to stop it!" John was going to act, but Trunks stopped him with his hand._

 _"We can't stop it now! All we can do is contain it!" Trunks sighed. What was he going to do now? How could he stop an explosion equivalent of a supernova?_

 _Then suddenly, a green ring floated up to Trunks, beeping._

 _John and Guy were not surprised. "Sodom's ring, it's calling out to you..."_

 _Trunks looked back and forth between the Ring and Prime. Taking a deep breathe, the Saiyan Warrior took the ring and put it on his hand._

 _Flashback End_.

Trunks could never forget that day, the day when he became Sodom's successor. The day when he finally ended Superboy Prime's reign of terror, the day he...lost his precious one...

Taking a deep breathe once more, he began to float down to Oa. "Here goes nothing..."

* * *

So here is the first chapter to the second ARC, the Beginning Arc. A lot of stories are going to be introduced, as well as new characters.

If you have any ideas or comments, please review!

More reviews = More comments!


	9. The Calm Before the Storm!

**Hey Guys.**

 **This chapter is the prologue to a next arc.**

 **Please review. All comments and reviews, minus the horrible insults, are welcome. Reviews with possible characters/ideas will be considered!**

* * *

 _Zeno's Palace, DB Multiverse_

In the peaceful and serene confines of the Palace, Zeno and Future Zeno were playing space chess again for the 303rd time in their palace. Ever since the Tournament of Power ended, every distraction or fun thing they had done before was so boring!

Zeno pushed a planet with his finger. "This is boring..."

Future Zeno did the same thing as he flicked a meteor into a planet, destroying it. "Yeah. Everything is boring now!" The two Zenoes waved his arms. Zenos' bodyguards began to panic as they looked around and around for the Grand Priest. It had only been three months since the Tournament of Power ended, and already everything else was so boring to them. The dramatic fights between the greatest warriors and villains of all of their universes still shined in their thoughts. And the climatic finale between Goku and Jiren was the best fight they have seen between two mortals.

Then a short, blue angel with white hair appeared. "Is there something wrong, Zeno-samas?" The Grand Priest asked.

They looked at him and whined. "Everything is boring now! Nothing we do is fun!" The Zeno-s waved their arms in the air.

The Grand Priest smiled and nodded. "Hmm, is there anything that could be fun that comes to my majesties' minds?"

Future Zeno smiled. "Tournament!"

"Yes, another tournament!" Zeno smiled too. "We want another Tournament! Tournament! Tournament!"

"It has only been three months since the last tournament. I believe that our universes are still too exhausted from fighting each other." Grand Priest spoke with a sad smile. "If we had one now, it is likely that the tournament would be lackluster compared to our previous one."

"Awwww, but we want one now!" The two Zenos looked at their space chess sadly, barely touching their pieces with a child-like sullenness and innocence.

"Hmm..." The Grand Priest touched his chin. "I am sure I can organize such an event. Please leave it to me." He bowed.

"Yay! Okay, do it!" Two Zenos cheered as their attendant bowed out. Grand Priest walked to the side and created an orb through which he summoned one of his many children. Only a moment later, Whis' face appeared in the orb.

"Hello? Oh, it's you, Father." Whis spoke through the orb. "You look well as usual."

"So do you, Whis," The Grand Minister smiled. Whis was always the most sincere out of his many children. Unlike his other children, like mischievous Vados and sarcastic Marcarita, Whis always gave others a piece of his opinion regardless of who he talked to, whether he was talking to his student and Lord Beerus or even Grand Minister. That refreshing truthfulness made the Head Angel a bit more sympathetic to Whis.

"How may I help you, your Holiness?" Whis asked.

"There is a certain event that King Zenoes wish to organize...please come to King Zenos' palaces immediately with your Lord Destroyer." The Grand Minister spoke and Whis put his hand over his lips. "Oh my!"

* * *

 _Marvel Universe,_ Earth-TRN666

A bloodied King Thanos panted on his hand and knee, his left arm cut off and his left leg pierced through by the Twilight Sword. In front of him was a human, or what seemed like a human. Only his power belied that. How could one human hold so much power? He had spent millennia killing everything on in this universe. Gods, mortals, entities. They all fell before him.

"I will ask again, Dione. Or do you prefer Thanos?" The person dropped a picture to the ground. "Have you ever seen this being?"

The King of Nothing spat his blood on the picture. "I have never. Most likely I have killed it!"

The person kicked the Eternal into the cathedral the Old Titan erected for Death herself, sending him crashing from one end to another and collapsing the building. The Old Titan bolted from the ruins, now angrier than ever.

"You dare destroy the cathedral of my beloved!" The old Titan roared as he pulled the Twilight Sword from his leg and charged at the person. He swung down, only to hit the ground. Thanos then shot a purple energy wave everywhere, with the same amount of power he used to behead Galactus. "Face me, coward!" He roared. Then he felt a simple touch on his forehead. The person was floating in the air, with his finger on Thanos' forehead.

The person gracefully landed on the ground, turned around and walked away.

"Coward. You dare turn your back on Thanos!?" Thanos roared, brandishing his Twilight Blade. He was Thanos! He killed all the heroes of Earth and beyond. He kills the Gods of All Pantheons. He lay low the very heavens and hells. There was no way he was going to lose to this brash child!

"You...are already dead..." The person spoke softly, continuing to walk away. Thanos was about to attack again, but he suddenly felt intense pain on his forehead. A burning, stabbing feel that pierced through his brain. It was if every speck of energy was suddenly redirected to his head. His head suddenly bulged to the point of exploding. To avoid his head from exploding, Thanos pierced his own head to let the blood out. Blood began to flow out of his head in a controlled manner, and Thanos avoided Death, again.

"Impressive, nobody has ever stopped my attack like that before." The stranger turned to the barely standing and conscious Thanos. The Mad Titan's body was depleted of blood and life. "But seeing that it's you, I'm not surprised."

"Who...who the damn are you?" The old titan struggled to say.

"Nothing that you must be aware of." The person pointed his finger at the Titan like a gun and fired a beam of light from his finger to Thanos' chest finally bringing down the Mad Titan.

"You do not disappoint, Ashura..." The person turned and saw a dark, black-haired, pale-skinned female dressed in a revealing black dress.

"Death..." Ashura turned to the personification of Death in the Marvel universe. "I merely came here for answers."

Death remained silent as she sauntered towards Ashura, tracing her finger along Ashura's chin as if trying to seduce him

"Yeah, no thanks," Ashura pushed Death away. "But Thanos there wants to be your husband. Why not let him?"

Death gave a cute pout or the best it could be. She pointed at Thanos and shrugged.

"Lady Death, I'm not into you, so get over it." Ashura sighed, despite Death puffing her cheeks and crossing her arms. "But I am here for something...have you seen this man before?" He took out a pic from his pocket and gave it to Death, who looked closely at it.

Death merely glanced at the photo and shook her head.

Ashura nodded. "Fine. That's the only reason I came here." He closed one eye and reopened it, revealing a purple eye with pupils resembling several concentric circles. In front of him, a black portal opened up. "Thanos should be back to his usual self soon. I hope he gives you a happy wedding...or a funeral," Ashura spoke before walking into the portal just before it closed, leaving a rather disappointed Lady Death. Before the old Mad Titan could see her, she disappeared.

In another dimension, the same portal reopened and Ashura exited. This dimension was known as Kamui no Jikūkan, a pocket dimension created by a former Mangekyo Sharingan user's technique that existed within all dimensions. It was a very useful dimension to cross into because only Sharingan users talented with the use of the technique Kamui, could enter into it.

"So, universe M-616 was a total bust," Ashura commented as he sat down on a block of matter resembling a chair. "Lady Death herself confirmed that our target never came to her universe."

Next to Ashura was his twin brother Indra, reclining on his chair with his legs crossed looking at the photo. "That leaves 3 multiverses,"

Ashura sighed as he rolled his head back. "Who would have thought that we would be hunting our own family member?"

"Considering who he was and what he did while he was alive, I'm not surprised," Indra whispered, scrutinizing the photo. "Grandfather did say that he was the most mysterious being he had ever met."

"But why is he involving himself in the multiverse where Raizen and Trunks currently are?" Ashura grunted.

"If we knew, then we wouldn't bother trying to find him," Indra commented. "But if I had to guess, he is trying to save this multiverse as well, in his own way..."

The brown-haired twin pulled his head and leaned forward. "All the while, we are being hunted by the Time Patrol. You know that Raizen has been assigned to finding us?"

"Raizen couldn't find us unless we allowed him to. He lacks our specific abilities." The dark-haired twin spoke nonchalantly. "Even if he did find us, he can't do anything against us."

"He does lack our abilities, but our younger brother doesn't. You know how close Raizen and our brother was during our childhood. Raizen could ask him to help in his search."

"Shinsou is too independent. He does whatever he wants whenever he pleases. I have faith in his...fierce independence," Indra stood up slowly. "Let's rest for a bit. Then I'll take the Multiverse I and H. You will take R." He spoke.

"There is also another thing..." Ashura gave a small smile. "You know that there had been an amusing development in Raizen's multiverse, a fighting tournament between universes,"

Indra raised his eyebrow. That was interesting news. It was the first time in history that several universes participated in a tournament. "Where did you hear this?"

Ashura smirked. "Well, Vados was more than cooperative the last time we met..." He said mischievously, and Indra rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? You risked us being caught by banging Grand Priest's daughter?" If Indra was not such a composed individual, he would have screamed his head off.

"Vados and I have a no-string relationship. She may be her father's daughter, but she is mischievous by nature. She won't tell her father about us immediately. Besides, she risks herself as much as us if she tells her father about her and me. She knows when to say things and not to say things."

"Of all the..." Indra rubbed his forehead and repeated a chant in his head. He will not kill his brother. He will not kill his brother x 20. "Yes, and so what?"

"Apparently something is being planned two different multiverses." Ashura scratched his head. "Apparently Trunks' multiverse is going to participate in something with this universe."

"Coincidence? I doubt it..." Indra frowned. Why all of a sudden an event was being planned. "When is this 'something' going to be held?"

"Not even Vados knew," Ashura put his hands in his pocket. "With Raizen's investigating for us in the universe combined with Trunks's mission, there is a plan afoot,"

"Obviously there are always plans and schemes...but whose plan is the most nefarious?" Indra put fingers under his chin. "And which one is the most troublesome?"

* * *

 _In Distant Space, Prime Universe_

On a distant, habitable planet, Raizen gulped down a huge piece of cooked meat from a giant alien whale that he killed several minutes ago. So far his investigations have reached nowhere. The past two years of investigations led to zip. Nada. Zero. Asking everybody, ranging from peaceful immigrants to galactic tyrants (whom he had to later fight and kill), Raizen was no closer to finding his targets as he was two years ago.

One time, he had a run in with a strange military organization that called itself the Sinestro Corp. Similar to the Green Lantern Corp but utilizing fear instead of will, they tried to recruit him several times. Raizen refused, and needless to say, they weren't happy.

 _Flashback_

 _On another distant planet, Raizen was sharpening his axe near a campfire at night. Another day of futile searching. No hints. No clues, Nada. He was beginning to wonder if the Grand Priest was trolling him. Not that his teacher would do that, but that was not out of the question. Or was it a form of punishment for something he did? Maybe making a deal with Izaya for the Super Dragon Balls had repercussions that he didn't know about._

 _Then suddenly, his campfire was snuffed out by a yellow fist, and Raizen looked up, seeing several members of the Sinestro Corp._

 _"Well, if it isn't the Sniveling Corp?" Raizen smirked, standing up as the Sinestro Lanterns landed in front of him. The members in front of him were made up of several different races. The leading member was a humanoid female with blue skin and luscious dark-blue hair._

 _"Greetings, Warrior Raizen," The leading lantern spoke seductively. "My name is Lyssa Drak, and again, I would like to extend an invitation to join the Sinestro Corp."_

 _Raizen threw his ax into the ground. "And again, I will tell you to stick those rings up your ass and leave me be. I'm already a part of an organization, and it's bigger and badder than yours."_

 _Lyssa stood with her hands on her hips and her chest forward. "Being in the Sinestro Corp will provide you protection and a sense of belonging. I'm sure that you have been fearful of something in your life. A feeling of hopelessness?"_

 _Raizen was silent for that bit, giving Lyssa the queue to continue. "You wanted to throw that hopelessness back at those that caused you that pain. Join us, and strike fear against those that hurt you."_

 _The male Saiyan was frozen for a second. Then he laughed out hysterically, falling on his butt and slapping his knees, while the Yellow Lanterns seemed rather confused at the Saiyan's reaction._

 _"You...you think that I'm living to strike fear against those that hurt me?" Raizen grunted out between his laughs. After he calmed down a bit, he took a big breath and stood back up. "Look, before you guys think of fighting me to get me on your side, remember back to all those other yellow lanterns that I beat up, dismembered, or killed. And then my answer. Not piece it together! What do you think my answer will be this time?"_

 _Lyssa turned back to her squadron and nodded, all of them activating their rings. "Then we shall bring your corpse to Sinestro for your insolence."_

 _"Now that's more like it!" Raizen yelled, white-flaming aura wrapping around him. He charged forward, grabbed a Sinestro Corp member by the head, smashed it into the ground, and dragged him effortlessly through the ground. The attacked member created a giant barbed web construct to trap Raizen while the other members wrapped chains around Raizen's body._

 _The Saiyan gritted his teeth and flexed his ki even more. "Do you think that these chains can hold me!?" He let out an explosive wave to destroy all the chains and smashed a Yellow Lantern's head in._

 _"No matter how strong you are, you are not strong enough to win against fear!" Lyssa and her remaining lanterns held out their lanterns and trapped Raizen in a yellow force field. Raizen gritted his teeth and tried to free himself, but yellow energy began to seep out of his nostrils, mouth, and ears._

 _"Your fear will be your downfall because you cannot properly harness it..." Lysa chanted. "Your fear will be your master!"_

 _Raizen breathed deeply and stopped struggling, relaxing his limbs and muscles. Remember what his master taught him, the Saiyan entered a meditative state to block the Lanterns from probing into his soul._

 _"I learned from my master never to avoid my fears. Fear will always exist..." Raizen spoke, closing his eyes. "What matters is what one does with the fear. I choose to embrace it!" Raizen opened his eyes again, this time shining with energy. The Yellow forcefield created by the Lanterns were cracking apart, despite the Lanterns trying their best to hold it._

 _"We can't hold him!" One Yellow Lantern, an insectoid, hissed as it created giant scorpion-like constructs. "We have to kill him now!"_

 _"Don't lose focus, fool!" Lyssa screamed, but it was too late. Raizen used this moment of weakness to break free from his bondage by turning into Super Saiyan God. His reddish-orange aura flared and rolled like gentle flames around the Saiyan._

 _"Thanks for that fear treatment," Raizen spoke, much to the surprise of the Yellow Lanterns. "I was beginning to lose hope about my mission. That was one of my fears. But I'm trying my best, so I have no regrets about that! Allow me to thank you personally!" Raizen held both of his arms out and charged a wide red ki blast. "Inferno Wall!" Raizen roared as he created a giant wall of red ki that hit all the Yellow Lanterns at once. The attack was to make Lyssa retreat as her accomplices were burned away._

 _Raizen took a deep breath and returned to his base state. He sat back down and began to sharpen his ax again. Perhaps tomorrow would be different._

 _Flashback End_

That was one year ago. What else did he expect? He would have had better time counting the number of stars in this universe than to hunt down Indra and Ashura! Those two were among two of the most dangerous fighters Raizen had ever met. On top of their nearly-unrivaled fighting prowess, they possessed unique abilities that could possibly turn the tide of any battle. The heavens were the limit, and the two of them could have had all the adulation they could ever have.

Then they just left with their uncle a few decades ago.

Their leaving left a huge hole in the Time Patrol and other organizations under the Grand Priest's watchful eye and has not been fully filled by anybody. And they could avoid even the Grand Priest! How the hell was he supposed to find them?

Even if he could find them, what could he do? Break his arm at them? Raizen was a proud Saiyan and reveled in fighting as much as any saiyan. But he knew that there was a difference between fighting strong enemies and being suicidal.

The male Saiyan spat out a small bone and ripped out a giant rib from the cooked alien whale. Biting into the meat and ripping it straight off the bone, Raizen slowly chewed the scrumptious meat, still thinking what he should do.

What he needed was a game changer. More specifically a person who possessed similar abilities to his targets. The Visual Prowess of the twins...

"That's it!" Raizen shot up, throwing away the meat he was eating. There was one person he could call!

He quickly got out his communicator and called. "Come on...come on..." Raizen chanted as the communicator beeped. Finally, Chronoa's hologram showed up.

"Hello, Raizen. I hope your investigation is going well so far?" Chronoa's face projection smiled.

"Terrible. I've fighting galactic tyrants and strange gods trying to look for something impossible!" Raizen grunted. "But I think I can go further in my search if I had one person to help me."

"And who is that?" Chronoa asked.

"Shinsou," Raizen spoke and Chronoa's smile disappeared. "I need Shinsou,"

"You are not serious!" Chronoa argued. "This is a Time Patroller issue, not a God-Reaper mission!"

"How else am I supposed to find two people with abilities that defy nearly any law of space and time?" Raizen shot back. "Shinsou is Indra and Ashura's younger brother. And he has similar abilities as them. He can see things nobody else can see. Hell, he should have been sent with me in the first place."

"And why do you think he wasn't sent to you in the first place?" Chronoa spoke, with great distress in her voice. "Since you seem to have forgotten something, let me remind you something. Sending people between two multiverses is not a simple thing unless you are willing to break the cosmic rules. And sending a being like Shinsou has always been a last resort! You know what kind of missions Shinsou is sent to!"

"Then I have nothing on this mission!" Raizen shouted. "This mission is a bust. Put this on my permanent record. I don't care! I have been on a rabbit hunt for the past 2 years, with nobody knowing anything about Indra or Ashura."

Chronoa remained silent for a minute. After a while, she sighed. "It turns out that your request will be granted, in some manner."

Raizen frowned. "What do you mean?"

"There has been a new development between our multiverses. An event will be held as a sort of a...peace offering. Remember that deal that you made with Izaya two years ago?" Chronoa explained as Raizen nodded. "Well, this happened..."

After her explanation, Raizen's jaw dropped and smiled. "Are you kidding me?!"

Chronoa smiled. "I'm not kidding. I knew that you would be happy about this news!"

"When's this even going to happen?" Raizen spoke, his clenched fists shaking in anticipation.

"The exact date has not yet been decided, but it will be in this Earth year. So you better head back to Earth soon!"

Raizen nodded eagerly as the communicator turned off. For the first time in two years, he was filled with anticipation. "So this must have been what Goku felt! The chance to fight the strongest!"

* * *

 _A few days later...Metropolis, Prime Earth_

Two years had passed on Earth, and a lot of things happened so fast that it was hard to understand it all.

Clark Kent, also known as Superman or Kal-El, recollected on all the things that happened the past several months.

The **Formation of Justice League** two years ago. The world had accepted the League with more or less open arms. The government, predictably, were less than happy about the existence of a group of super-powered beings who could easily take over the planet.

 **[Invasion from Atlantis]** , the incident where Arthur's half brother Orm turned Atlantis against the surface world. Orm had killed his mother and Queen Atlanna, usurped the throne, and turned the very oceans against humanity. With the help of the League, Arthur was able to defeat his brother, regain the Atlantis Throne, and bring peace to Atlantis. Although currently Arthur had a lot on his plate with other underwater factions like Trenches and Xebels.

 **[The Trinity War]**. From the shadows, several secret organizations came to light. The Justice League of America, Suicide Squad the Secret Society, the Justice League Dark all came out of the wood work and were manipulated from a being from another universe to fight against each other. Ultimately Clark fought against both the JLA, Justice League Dark, and Suicide Squad while being poisoned by Kryptonite embedded in his brain. Thanks to his training under Raizen, he was able to withstand the effects of Kryptonite long enough with his Ki.

 **The Crime Syndicate** , where alternate universe versions of League came to conquer their world. The perpetrator to the Trinity War helped weaken the Earth's forces enough to conquer it. Again, Superman was able to fight the entire Syndicate, after Ray Palmer, better known as the Atom, removed the Kryptonite from Superman's brain while others dealt with the Secret Society and the Injustice League led by Lex Luthor.

These catastrophic events changed the world. People's opinions of superheroes became more polarized by the day. And he could see it. He...the man who could see and hear everything on Earth. Every comment, every compliment, every insult...

He had thought that after the battle against Darkseid, he could act more openly as a superhero. To protect humanity as best as he could. But now, there were more people trying to control or even kill him. A lot of people supported his actions, but more and more people were becoming afraid of him and his abilities.

Even so, Kal had hope that things would turn out for the better. He was no longer alone. He had friends to count on now. Barry, Arthur, Hal, Victor, even Bruce.

On top of his superhero work, his non-superhero work changed as well. He really couldn't work at the Daily Planet anymore because of Morgan Reigns. So he decided to leave and work with his former co-worker Cat Grant to start a blog company. It really wasn't the dream job Clark had in mind, but he knew that he had to leave Daily Planet. Leaving the Daily Planet cost Clark more than his share of friends, most importantly Lois. The woman took his leaving very personally and made that very clear on the day he left, screaming at him for being a naive farm boy. He was sure that it was the end of any friendly relations between the two of them.

Gratefully, there was his relationship with Diana, or Wonder Woman. Soon after the Crime Syndicate event, Diana broke off her relationship with Steve Trevor because she felt little more than friendship with him and he nearly got killed because of her. Then she realized that she was not made from clay and was a daughter of King of Olympian Gods Zeus. Then there was her entire discovery of the barbaric truth of the Amazons and her Olympian family. Talk about family drama, Diana went through all of that and isolated herself more than ever.

He and Diana had met one night and after a short talk of how lonely they were, they shared a kiss. Diana later said that it was an accident, but they both knew it wasn't. After the Justice League dealt with Diana's one-time friend Minerva AKA Cheetah, he took her to Smallville and showed her how their lives could simple, simple like his life had been before he became Superman. They shared their second kiss and formally started their relationship.

It was about six months into their relationship, and things were looking good. Almost too good. Several dozen dates and several hundred kisses after, Kal felt so much more alive than ever. And he didn't want to let this feeling go. But for a while, the relationship seemed to hit a wall because neither of them wanted to make an awkward misstep and possibly ruin their relationship.

Then a week ago, they had shared their first night, right after they defeated the Injustice League in their latest attempt to fight the League. It wasn't anything planned. Just right after putting Luthor in for his latest attempt to start a war in the middle east and frame the League for it, the two superheroes were just too mentally exhausted to avoid the tension between them any further. Out of pure need and emotion of love, they made love to each other in Kal's Fortress, nearly causing a polar earthquake.

The Man of Steel committed the sex to his memory, memorizing every single movement and detail of it. It would be Diana's first time, and in a way, his first time as well. That moment was the first time he had felt such satisfaction and release, where he didn't have to hold back.

Kal was currently in his apartment in Metropolis, finishing up his chores before Diana's arrival. This would be the first time Diana would come to his apartment, and he wanted it to be perfect. He hummed a pleasant tone as he tidied up his apartment.

A few minutes later, he heard a knock on his window and smiled. He turned around and saw Diana floating near his window. He quickly opened the window, and Diana entered, wearing a simple blouse and black yoga pants with her hair in a ponytail.

"Hello, Kal..." She whispered as they came together in a gentle embrace, sharing a soft kiss. "How was your day?"

"Good, better since you're here..." He whispered, and his lover giggled. Their hands roamed over the each other's body, both of them already eager. Before they could go further in their passionate exchange, they heard a whoosh of wind.

"Oh sorry!" A blond teenager dressed in blue and red Kryptonian bodysuit and red cape landed. "I didn't know that we had company!"

"Kara, you have X-ray vision like I do," Kal spoke in a rather annoyed tone, and Diana giggled with her face pressed to his chest. Her lover looked warily at the mischievous grin on her face and gave her a quick peck on her lips.

Kara's pod had landed on Earth about a year ago in Russia but kept in secret by Batman. The Caped Crusader kept the pod a secret from his best friend for nearly a year, until Kal's Fortress picked up the pod's signal. It was something Kal still held against Bruce until this day. Batman argued that he didn't know what the pod was and was being cautious. And while Kal could understand in a way, he still couldn't accept that his friend tried to keep his friend from his family. And that Batman refused to apologize was also an issue. Batman was famous for refusing to apologize for anything he did, which made him the least popular person in the League. Clark knew that this aloofness was a result of his commitment to fighting crime rather than his being a jackass, but that didn't help much.

"Finished your rounds, Kara?" Diana asked.

"Yup! Good to see you, Diana!" Kara chirped as the two women hugged. The two of them bonded together during their training sessions. Diana helped Kara gain more control of her skills and even open up about her insecurities about living on Earth instead of Krypton. "What brings you here from London?"

Diana gave Kal an endearing look, and Kara understood. "So, I'm interrupting, what do the humans call it...a booty call?" Kal blushed and glanced to the side while Diana and Kara giggled. Before they could say anything more, Kal and Diana's communicator's went off, earning a groan from both superheroes.

"Uh oh..." Kara grinned. "I suppose your intimate time will have to wait!"

Then Kal's cell phone rang. He turned it over and saw Lois's id. "What's she calling about now?" Kal sighed.

Diana looked at the id as well and frowned. "What does she want?"

"I don't know..." Clark muttered as he turned off the phone. "I'll call her back later. Let's go to the Watchtower." Diana nodded.

"Can I come too?" Kara asked with anticipation, but her face fell when both Clark and Diana shook her head.

"Sorry, Kara. Justice League members only!" Diana smiled in understanding.

"Then when can I join the League?" Kara puffed her cheeks slightly.

"When you're ready, Kara." Clark put his hands on her shoulder. "You're still beginning to learn more about your powers. When I think you are proficient enough with your skills, I'll personally vouch for your admission to the League."

Kara's eyes lit. "Sure! I'll see you two later!" Kara flew out to her own apartment, leaving the two adult superheroes behind.

Diana glanced at the communicator and the sofa. "You know...we could fit in a quick session before we go to the watchtower."

Kal grinned widely and brought her close to him. "You vixen will be the death of me!"

* * *

 _Watchtower, Prime Earth_

Kal and Diana quickly walked to the League's meeting room, and everybody else was there except for Hal and Bruce. Arthur, Victor, and Barry were waiting for Kal and Diana. For some reason, the air seemed rather grim, or at least grimmer than usual.

"We got your call, Victor." Diana spoke. "What's this about? Where is Bruce?"

"Bruce isn't here, at least not yet," Arthur spoke. "Before he arrives, there is something that we need to discuss."

"Okay, what?" Kal frowned.

"Bruce's...or rather...Batman's behavior..." Arthur started, glancing at both Victor and Flash.

Victor sighed. "When we first started the League...Batman and I worked together to create the Watchtower. You know this." He started, and Kal and Diana nodded. "What everybody else didn't know was...he had me create a surveillance system that would watch over us and our actions."

"He was spying on us!" Barry exclaimed. "Watching over us 24/7."

The Man of Steel and Amazon Princess turned to each other briefly before turning back to their friends. "Guys, it's not surprising considering who Bruce is. We all know how distrustful and pragmatic he is." Kal argued. He knew that Bruce wasn't evil or treacherous, but the Caped Crusader would rather be accused of being those two things rather than not being prepared.

"If it were only just that!" Arthur stomped his feet onto the floor, creating an imprint in it. "Remember all the things that he did behind our back? Creating contingency plans for each one of us, and have them thrown into our faces like last time? Strange dealings with criminals and Waller?"

Diana approached Arthur. "Arthur, I understand how you feel. But Bruce has never intended to betray any of us, nor has he ever."

"No? How about the time that Clark's cousin crashed onto Earth and it took him a few months to tell his friend about her?" Barry snapped. Kal had to give him that.

"Look, we can argue about Bruce's suspicious actions all day," Clark spoke louder than usual to get everybody's attention. "What's the point of this meeting?"

Arthur and Barry looked rather angry. "We only knew about this after guilt-tripping Victor. I think we should do the same with Bruce."

"No!" Diana exclaimed. "We can all agree that Bruce's actions do not align with our own. But we have all given each other the benefit of the doubt from the beginning. Without that trust, this team is doomed to fail. I know better than any of you...secrets can hurt..." She looked slightly crestfallen, remembering all the secrets her Amazon sister held about her birth and their man-slaughtering culture. She held Kal's hand on her shoulder, giving her assurance. "But if we continue down this road, none of us will want to work with each other. Then this team is over."

"So what, Diana, what are you saying?" Barry crossed his arms. "Continue giving him the benefit of the doubt?"

"Yes, until he does something truly betraying," Diana looked at all the men in the room. "I know. I'm asking you guys to feel vulnerable voluntarily. But we either get stronger from this or fall apart. It's our choices now."

The men in the room remained silent until they all sighed.

"Fine...but if this backfires, Diana, then it's all on you..." Arthur grunted out.

"That's fine by me." The Amazon Princess spoke firmly. "Now, is that the only reason for this meeting?"

"Not exactly," Victor emitted a red hologram with his eyes. "Aside from our other projects, Batman and I have been discussing one other things concerning two people." Then the hologram of Raizen and Trunks appeared. "Remember these guys?"

"The same guys who helped us fight Darkseid two years ago..." Flash muttered. "Yeah. The shorter one was named Trunks. He was the one who helped us rescue all those people from Apokolips."

"Know anything else about him, Barry?" Diana asked.

"Nothing much." Barry shrugged. "He is apparently a member of a group called the Time Patrol or something, and he was hunting another speedster called Eobard Thawne. We all know him as the Reverse Flash." During the past two years, the League had encountered Reverse Flash a few times. Barry managed to beat him those few times, but nearly lost his life. "And he also wields a Green Lantern Ring like Hal, but was like super-secretive about it."

"What about the larger one?" Arthur pointed out. "He was wielding the ax and turned the tide of battle more than once against Darkseid..."

"His name is Raizen," Kal spoke, much to everybody's surprise. He might as well say everything. "Raizen is also a member of Time Patrol and a friend. A year before Darkseid came, he came and told me of the invasion. He even trained me for a year. Without his training, I would have died."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Victor frowned. "Batman has been looking for this Raizen for years."

"Bruce has nothing to do with Raizen, and I think Raizen doesn't care much about Batman either." Kal noted. "And he hasn't returned to Earth since he left two years ago. And why is this so important now?"

"Because the Watchtower satellites just picked him up. This Raizen arrived in Japan today, though I can't pinpoint his exact location." Victor's hologram changed to the map of Japan, with the province of Hokkaido highlighted. "Should we go there?"

"No." Kal spoke firmly. "I know Raizen. He is calm and friendly most of the time. But if we provoke him...then...well...I don't know if anybody in the world can stop him..."

"Wait!" Barry shot up. "Does Bruce know where Raizen is?"

Victor shook his mechanic head. "No, I didn't tell him yet."

"Then don't tell him," Diana warned her friend. "Knowing Bruce, he will confront him..."

"And if that happens...even I won't be able to save him..." Kal whispered. The other members of the Justice League looked at him in shock.

* * *

 _ARGUS Headquarters, Prime Earth_

Waller looked over the reports her spies were feeding them based on the League. Her job was made more difficult ever since the debacle with the evil clones of the Justice League. This so-called Crime Syndicate had hacked into her own forces, orchestrated the destabilization of the US, and nearly brought this entire event over her head. Thankfully she had managed to destroy all evidence she could find linking her to the event and point all the blame to this...Secret Society.

Still, it was no excuse for her ranks to be infiltrated. She was even tempted to plant nano-explosives in all her operatives so that she could end these problems before it went over her head.

Suddenly, she heard a tk sound in her room. Her personal office. Keeping her body still, she reached her hand under her desk for her gun. Looking around her well-lit room with her eyes, she looked around all 360 degrees. The she looked up at the office ceiling, and nobody was there.

"Whoever is in this room other than me better have a death wish..." Waller barked. Then she felt in her gut someone was behind her. She snapped back with her gun, only to have her gun knocked out by a black gloved arm.

"What do you want?" Waller snapped as Batman stood before him, silent.

"Recently, your squad stole a cargo of synthetic Kryptonite from Lex-Corps. Where is it?" Batman growled.

"You honestly don't think that I would give you government secrets?" Waller went to press the emergency button before Batman dropped an EMP charge and fired every vulnerable electronics in the room.

Batman grabbed her arm and threw her onto her own desk, pulled out his batarang and nailed Waller to it by her jacket. "Why bother stealing? You and Luthor have been in bed for months."

Waller tried to free herself, but the Caped Crusader held her arms over her head with one hand and held her head down with his other. "I'm going to ask nicely one more time...explain, or I will release info about your involvement with the Crime Syndicate."

"You think you can blackmail me?" Waller's eyes flashed. "You punk..."

"You think I won't? With the info I have, you will go for life, Waller. US Government will try to censor or twist the truth, but at the very least you will be arrested and put on death row." Batman squeezed Waller's wrists tighter. "Now speak..."

Waller growled. "Fine...first get off of me!"

"No deal."

The Wall growled back but relented. "Thanks to you and your League, Luthor's in prison. That bastard decided to stay in prison and drop all business with ARGUS. The Kryptonite...we ordered from Luthor already. We merely took what was supposed to be delivered.

Batman leaned closer. "You are planning to use it against Supergirl. Why?"

"Use your head, punk! We know from the past that Superman is strangely more resistant to Kryptonite! More than before. Even when he had a shard of Kryptonite in his brain, he managed to beat the Crime Syndicate and the Injustice League by himself. I can't take chance with Supergirl. If I have to kill her before she becomes as powerful, then I will!"

"You were planning to kill her..." Batman replied, and Waller remained silent. "But you wouldn't need 3 tons of synthetic Kryptonite to do just that. What else?"

Waller secretly reached over with her shoe to try to reach her gun. "There is...another superpowered being that landed on Earth a few days ago...the same one that your league fought with against Darkseid..."

Batman remembered. The dark-haired, warrior who fought against Darkseid with Superman while others were knocked out. He let go of Waller and stepped back. "Where is he?"

"Japan. Considering he has Japanese features, I'm guessing that's his adoptive home." Waller turned her back to back, reaching for her gun. "Probably another Kryptonian who came to Earth and made it his home. Earth is being invaded by aliens, Batman. What I'm doing is for the good of humanity. And your League is empowering them. No more!" She snapped back with her gun, but Batman was already gun. She checked her phone, which was still fried by EMP.

But she knew what to do. Time to go to Japan before Batman does.

* * *

 _Ise Grand Shrine, Japan, Prime Earth_

A young man wearing black pants, leather boots, white business shirt, and a black cloak over his shoulders was standing peacefully on the island paddock watching the ripples of the lake. His hair was medium long, jet black (Look at Squall Leonhart's hair!).

He was enjoying a gentle cup of tea until he recognized a familiar energy approaching him. "Raizen...so he's here..." He whispered.

* * *

 **What is being planned between the two multiverses? Find out in the next chapter!**


	10. A New What? A Tournament?

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I just got back from a business trip and trying to settle down. This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but next chapters will be long, I promise!**

 **Few Details I wanted to clarify in the story that aren't spoilers.**

 *** Anti-Life Equation [DC] = Energy of Destruction [DBS]. I am equating them to each other to connect the two multiverses. There are a lot of** **similarities between the DB and DC multiverses, which are not coincidences.**

 *** In the DC Multiverse, 2 years passed, but in the DB Multiverse, only a few months passed. My excuse for that is time flows different in different dimension.**

 **Remember, please review. If you have any requests or questions, put them in a review and I might just consider it for the story!**

* * *

 _New 52 Universe, New Genesis_

Izaya, the Highfather of New Genesis, felt great unease at the information he gained from the Source. About a year ago, two mysterious warriors came from another multiverse, without even the Source telling him.

The Source was the representation of the Presence itself in this multiverse, which meant that a higher presentation of the Presence interceded. And whenever a higher power interceded, that meant that great wave of change was imminent.

For New Genesis, no, for the universe to survive, he needed far more power. The Life Equation. With it, he could sweep aside all chaotic elements and form a universal order. And that was not all. He would then go to other universes and provide salvation for all universes.

That was what this universe, no, this multiverse needed. That is what the Source wanted. He knew this because that is what he believed.

Setting his desire aside, Izaya began to plan how he would complete his plan. His desire to use the Super Dragon Balls had been thwarted by the careful machinations of the Grand Priest, his equal in the other multiverse. He had thought his plan was overthrown until the angel contact him again with news of a tournament, the prize being the Super Dragon Balls themselves. This was too good of an opportunity to lose.

"Orion." Izaya spoke, and his nephew and foster son appeared before him, bowing. "Summon the Council of 8 at once."

"The Council of 8? Are we preparing for a war?" Orion asked. The Council of 8 were the finest warriors of New Genesis, answering only to the Highfather himself.

"No, but there is a war that must be won at all costs." Izaya spoke, not turning to his son.

"But..."

"Do not question my orders. Do as I say, Orion," Izaya snapped, and his son slowly left. The Highfather sighed and activated the boomtube on his scepter to teleport himself to the Source Wall.

The Source Wall was the dividing wall that divided the multiverse into 52 sub-multiverses. Behind it was the Source, the source of all that existed in this multiverse, and possibly the next. And embedded in the wall were countless beings to tried to breach it to gain access to Source. One of which was his father, Yuga Khan.

Izaya floated to where his father was embedded and trapped in the wall. Somehow during the battle on Earth, Darkseid had gained access to the Anti-Life equation during the battle and eradicated half of New Genesis in an instant. But before his evil brother could finish the job, he was somehow taken over by their father of all beings. How that happened was beyond even the Highfather's understanding.

"Just how did you escape?" Izaya whispered, staring at his father's frozen stone face. "It doesn't matter. Once my wish is granted, it shall be as if you and Darkseid never existed at all."

He left using the Boomtube, not hearing a dark laughter coming from the wall.

* * *

 _The Demon Realm_

The Demon Realm was a place that existed at the tip of the 13 Universes, a shadow realm created by some of the most nefarious beings that ever existed in the Multiverse. Originally their prison, the prisoners eventually molded their cell into a fully functional world with dark magic.

As old as the multiverse itself, the Demon Realm held beings so powerful and nefarious that they threatened entire multiverses. Yet they were all so ancient that few, if any, could remember them. How they were placed in their prison in the first place was even a greater mystery. Of the few that actually know, some say the Angels, led by the Grand Priest, fought and imprisoned them. Others say the dragons. Others say it was one man.

Mystery on top of mystery...there was such allure and charm.

And there was power in mystery; a certain blue-skinned witch could attest to that.

Using her dark magic, Mira teleported to a giant cavern-like chamber and bowed immediately. In front of her was a huge being sitting on a throne, cloaked by darkness. It had a humanoid figure, but its exact descriptions could not be seen.

"My Lord...I have done as you asked," Mira spoke proudly. "Your devices have been planted all throughout the multiverse. Every conflict, every war, they will fuel your return."

"It is still not yet enough..." A voice so calm and vibrant echoed from the cave. "The energy from Darkseid and Yuga Khan have accelerated my return tremendously, but it is still not enough."

Mira stood up and looked at her master. "What would you have of me?"

"Return to Darkseid's multiverse, deliver me the Heart of Darkness. With it, I will finally be able to enter the physical realm. Now begone," The being commanded and casually waved his hand, dismissing his servant from his sight.

He tried to rise from his throne, but was stopped by a net of black and white lightning. Roaring in pain, he was forced to sit down. "Damn you, Kamui, Amenadiel, Yamoshi...!"

* * *

 _Mogo, Prime Universe_

The newly knighted Green Lantern Honor Guard Trunks was meditating serenely above a lake, enjoying the quiet environment during his brief respite. He had been on several missions back to back during the past few weeks, and he finally got a break from the Guardians.

Two years ago, he had joined the Green Lantern Corp on the pretense that he was one from another universe. While that was technically true, the demi-saiyan cleverly left out the parts where he was from another Multiverse altogether and he was a member of the Time Patrol. After learning about the Angels and the Guardians, Trunks figured that telling them that he was Time Patroller would be too risky.

Anyway, the Guardians had accepted Trunks' story, all except Ganthet. Ganthet was far more observant and seemed to know a great deal more about Trunks, but never voiced his opinions, much to Trunks' curiosity and concern. Did he know about Trunks and his mission? If so, then why wasn't he talking to the other Guardians about it?

Trunks was first given Sector 667, a sparsely populated Sector which meant that it would require only one Green Lantern. While it seemed like a peaceful sector at first, a demon from the past arrived from the adjacent sector to take its revenge on the Guardians.

Atrocitus. A victim of the Martian Manhunters, the predecessors to the Green Lantern Corp. Using his blood magic and sacrifices, he created the Red Lantern Power Rings and Central Battery and forged his legions from those wronged by the Green Lantern Corp and the Sinestro Corp. When his forces were complete, he led attacks against both, taking both Hal Jordan and Sinestro hostage in Ysmault, the home planet of Red Lanterns.

Trunks, along with a squadron of Green Lanterns including Kilowog, John Stewart, and Guy Gardner, were sent to free them, also meeting the Sinestro Corp. The two opposing forces nearly fought each other but stopped when a trap was unleashed upon them.

Red Lantern legions corp descended upon them like waves, incurring huge casualties to the Green and Sinestro Corps. To make it worse, Atrocitus used blood magic using all of the fallen as tribute to summon a being from beyond the universe. A being of unbridled and unrivaled rage.

If it weren't for Trunks, the universe would have been a very different place (Will be explained in Special: Trunks' Chapter!)

"'Green Lantern Trunks?" Trunks broke out of his meditation and saw Ganthet floating in front of him. "Sorry to break you out of your meditation."

"No, it's okay." Trunks spoke and straightened up, stretching. "I was just resting, anyway."

"Considering what you went through in the past few weeks, no one can blame you," Ganthet gave him a reassuring smile. "But I would not come to you unless the matter was most desperate..."

"No rest for the wary..." Trunks grunted as he floated back up using his ki. Unlike the other Green Lanterns, Trunks decided not to wear the green energy suit the rest of the Green Lanterns. Instead, he wore his normal attire, with black cargo pants, blue jacket, grey undershirt, and orange boots. The reason for that was he didn't feel like he was a real member of the Lantern Corp. He was a spy, sent to watch over the Guardians' actions. And his ring wasn't even his; it was Sodom's. Despite having worn it for years, it still didn't feel right to use it.

And Trunks didn't really appreciate flashing the ring everywhere. It wasn't like a Super Saiyan transformation, where the Saiyan would enter the form for battle. The Lanterns used it for EVERYTHING at EVERYWHERE, as if trying to show off that they were Lanterns. It was as if they wanted to paint a lantern-shaped target on their chests. This was true for the other lantern corps; Sinestro and the Red Lanterns...The sheer bravado behind the flashiness boggled the demi-saiyan even now. And the fact that they were showing off their borrowed power was perhaps even more confusing.

 _"If you are my son as you claim, then I won't tolerate you losing to anyone! You will be the best, or you will be nothing!"_ Vegeta's words ran in his head, and Trunks smirked.

Anyway, Trunks got back to his feet. "What is it? Is it Atrocitus or Sinestro?"

Ganthet shook his head. "No no...those two are not immediate threats. I have come to because of a recent development between this universe and another."

"Oh?" Trunks asked as they flew away. "Is this common?"

"No, it is very rare. And interactions between two multiverses are much more rarer." Ganthet spoke. "Allow me to explain. The universes in this multiverse are kept divided by the Source Wall. Whenever the Source Wall breaks, it can cause total devastation to a universe. So we Guardians stop these breaches the best we can. However, this time, a breach was intentionally created between this multiverse and another by the Gods of both multiverses. The implications are...disturbing."

"You believe that at least one of the multiverses will be destroyed?" Trunks asked.

"Possibly. The Guardians and I have concluded that there is no immediate threat of instability or invasion. Beings capable of multiversal travel of this caliber are very few, and we only know of few." The short blue guardian put his hands behind his back. "And they are not friendly, I assure you."

"So, what do you need me to do?" Trunks asked.

"We desire more intel before the entire Corp acts. Trunks of Oa. By the authority of the Green Lantern corp, I, Ganthet, charge you to go to New Genesis and demand the Highfather Izaya to explain what is going on." Ganthet spoke.

 _Great, another information mission_. "And if he refuses?" Trunks asked.

"Then his refusal will buttress our suspicions that the Gods of this universe are all up to something drastic." Ganthet spoke. "Go at once, Trunks."

Trunks nodded and created a construct of a jet to fly away from Mogo towards New Genesis. As soon as he was far away from Mogo and other Green Lantern signatures, the demi-saiyan change the jet construct into the time-capsule time machine construct.

"I'm more like to get better info from Time Patrol." Trunks muttered as he traveled through time. "Time to get some answers."

* * *

 _Meanwhile on Earth, Universe 7_

Goku, with Goten on his lap, was tilling the radish farm with his farming tractor, as Chichi asked him to a few moments. Splitting time between his Time Patrol Job and his farming turned out to be great. The former allowed him to fight the strongest bad guys in other universes, and the latter got Chichi off his back.

"Hey, Dad!" Goten chirped. "When you go on the Time Patrol assignment, can I come with you?"

"I don't think the other guys would mind, but your mom might." Goku ruffled his son's hair. "She would want you to study."

"No fair!" Goten pouted. "Gohan studies because he wants to! But I don't!"

Goku shook his head. "Your mom knows a lot more than me. And I can't make that decision for you."

"Why not? You're my dad, and Trunks's dad decides so much for Trunks!" Goten whined.

"Your mom raised you and Gohan alone for years." Goku spoke in an uncharacteristically remorseful voice, getting Goten's full attention. "I'm all for you fighting and training like me. But you have to think of your mom, too."

Goten sighed and put his hands on his steering wheel. "You think...Mom hates you fighting?"

"I know she does." Goku grinned. "But she also knows she couldn't stop me if she tried. So that's why she tries so hard with you and Gohan."

The younger saiyan was silent as Goku finished tilling the fields and parked the tractor. "But that doesn't mean you can't fight!" Goku smiled at his son childishly. "Just do your homework first!"

"Okay!" Goten laughed and jumped onto his father's shoulder. "I'm hungry!"

"Me too! I'm sure your mom cooked up a great meal for us! Let's go!"

True to Goku's word, Chichi had made for her family a huge dinner, which was just a regular meal for the Saiyan family.

"Eat up!" Chichi spoke happily as Goku and Goten filled their mouths with her food. "Did you finish tilling?"

"Yup!" Goku spoke awkwardly with rice and meat.

"Good! Then tomorrow we can plant all the seeds tomorrow." The human woman sat happily next to her husband and began eating. "Gohan, Videl, and Pan are visiting us tomorrow, so let's finish all our chores early."

"Yup!" Goten chirped excitedly, gulping down a dumpling.

Suddenly, a knock came by the door, getting the family of three's attention.

"And who might that be?" Chichi wiped her mouth and walked to the door. "Oh, hello! You are Whis's sister, aren't you?" From the door, a tall white-haired female with blue skin in non-human attire and staff floated by.

"Greetings, Chichi. And to you, Goku and Goten." Vados bowed gracefully. "Apologies for disturbing your private time."

"Oh not at all!" Chichi smiled. "We have food here, if you would like to join us?"

Vados was about to politely refuse before the delicious smell of Earth food flooded her nose. Eagerly nodding, Vados sat next to Goku and began to eat. "My my. I see why Whis keeps returning to this planet. The food is absolutely scrumptious!"

"I know, right!" Goten nodded. "Mom makes the best food!"

Chichi blushed as she sat across from Vados. "So what brings you here?"

Vados gracefully put a dumpling in her mouth and put her chopsticks down. "Oh yes, I apologize. Ahem. His Most Holy, the Grand Priest, has been ordered by the Omni-King Zeno to organize another Tournament of Power. This time, it will be held between our multiverse and another."

With eyes blazing like the sun, Goku shot up from his seat. "Really!? Another Tournament?"

Vados smiled. "Yes, another Tournament. Unfortunately, Son Goku, you will not be allowed to participate this time."

"Eh!? Why?" Goku asked. "Didn't Zeni like my fighting?"

The angel giggled behind her hand. Whis was right. The Saiyan seemed to have no sense of propriety whatsoever. But his innocence was infectious. "Of course they loved it. In fact, the Omni-Kings loved your fighting so much that they asked for another Tournament so quickly!. However, the gods of the other multiverse also observed the tournament...and needless to say, they were scared of you and Jiren. These Gods refused to participate if Universe 7 or 11 members took part."

"Well, that sucks!" Goku plopped down on his seat. "I really wanted to fight the strongest in the other multiverse!"

Vados giggled as she put a piece of bbq pork in her mouth. "To be honest Goku, there are very few fighters in that multiverse who could contend with you from a fighting standpoint. After all, you defeated Darkseid near singlehandedly; he was a God who could have even have even given Lord Beerus a hard time."

"So, why are you here, pretty lady?" Goten chirped, munching down on a whole roast chicken.

Vados smiled and patted Goten's head gently. "Well, my young child, Goku can contribute, in a way. To make our Omni-Kings as happy as possible, the fighters must fight as best as possible. Since Goku, Vegeta, Android 17, or Jiren can't fight, we shall have the top 4 competitors from the previous tournament personally train a fighter from another universe for one of 4 positions for a 5 member team."

"Train others to fight the Tournament in our stead, huh?" Goku stuffed and swallowed a huge dumpling. "Doesn't sound too bad, thought I would rather be the one fighting."

"If the Omni-King is displeased with the Tournament, he may very well erase both our multiverse. So please try your best1" Vados asked earnestly.

Goku turned to Chichi, who sighed and smiled. "Do you best, Goku."

"Alright!" Goku stood up and looked at Vados. "There is one person I want to train. Two actually."

"Ah, those two..." Vados tapped her staff. "I believe they are still on Sadla, with your friend."

* * *

 _The Beheaded Canyons, Sadla Universe 6..._

A male Saiyan was smashed into a giant rock during a sparring session.

"Unbelievable," Vegeta grunted as he stood straight again. "How do you call yourself a Defense Force Warrior when you can't even stance properly!?" He turned back to his students, though the Saiyan Prince would be too proud to call them his students out loud. "If an invading army came here, you would be wiped out instantly! Now! Pick a partner and take your fighting stances!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Several files of Saiyan fighter split up into pairs and took their fighting postures.

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Now fight!" He roared as all the Saiyan pairs started sparring. Nearby, Cabba and his former superior Renzo were watching the training session with amazement.

"You impress me yet again, Cabba!" Renzo spoke. "When I first heard of you were bringing your mentor to train our forces, I was skeptical. But now that I see his training, I can see why you look up to him."

Cabba nodded proudly.

After the Tournament of Power, Vegeta kept his promise to Cabba and visited Sadala in Universe 6 with Whis's help. Vegeta was happy on the inside to meet the fellow Saiyans, but he was disappointed at how lackluster their excitement for fighting was. He demanded from the Saiyan King that he put the Saiyan forces through hell. The Saiyan King, touched by Vegeta's own Saiyan pride, allowed for it. And ever since, Vegeta visited Sadla often, personally training the Saiyan Defense Force members.

"Old Man!" Cabba and Renzo winced as a large shout rang out. "I demand a rematch!"

Vegeta turned to the source of the nuisance and grunted. "Back again, whelp?" Caulifla, followed by Kale and rest of her gang, walked towards Vegeta.

"I'm back for a rematch, old man!" Caulifla cracked her knuckles and began stretching her arms. Vegeta smirked and looked away. "Go away, girl! You aren't nearly ready to fight against me!" Vegeta stood calmly with his arms crossed and turned so that his shoulder was facing Caulifla, using only his eyes to see Caulifla.

Caulifla's face steamed red. "Caulifla-san!" Cabba ran to the female saiyan. "You aren't ready to fight shisho!"

"Shut up! It will be different than last time!" The female saiyan with spiky hair huffed and puffed. "I got to beat him quick so that I can fight Goku!'

"You nearly died, last time!" Cabba sweat-dropped, his arms hanging down. "If it weren't for Shisho's senju beans, you would have died!"

"I'm ready this time. I'm stronger than ever!" Caulifla pointed at Vegeta. "I want a rematch!"

"Tough talk from a Saiyan who can't even turn Super Saiyan 3." Vegeta smirked. Caulifla nearly jumped at him, with Cabba and Kale holding her back.

"Well, I don't see you turning Super Saiyan 3!" Caulifla smirked, earning a vein pop from Vegeta.

"As if I would ever enter such an exhaustive transformation in battle!" Vegeta snapped. "That egregious transformation is stupid and useless!"

"You're just saying that because you never achieved it!" Caulifla gave him an evil smirk.

Vegeta looked at Caulifla and lifted his chin as if daring her to punch him. With several veins popping from her forehead, Caulifla howled and transformed into SSJ2. Members of the Saiyan defense force stopped sparing and watched the spectacle with awe. Caulfla charged at Vegeta, charging for a punch. Vegeta smirked as Caulifla's heavy-handed punch came at his chin. At the very last moment, Vegeta turned into Super Saiyan God, dodged the punch, and smashed Caulifla's head into the ground, driving her into a large crater that caved the entire cliff.

"You need a hundred years before you are ready to challenge me!" Vegeta stated as he stood back up, leaving Caulifla face-down embedded in the ground. Renso face-palmed himself as Cabba laughed nervously.

"Ne-San!" Kale screamed, pointing at Vegeta. "You hurt Ne-san!" The prince of Saiyans turned to her. He remembered her and her unique transformations. This girl was perhaps a greater foe than the last girl. "Why didn't you let her punch you?"

Vegeta raised his eyebrow. "You are actually asking me to get hit by your friend? How clueless are you?" That did it.

"YOOU!" Kale roared as she turned into a super saiyan herself. But in her anger, she lost control and ended up transforming into her far bulkier, berserker transformation, ripping the landscape around her apart. The Saiyan Defense members cowered as Kale's transformation raged on.

"Oh...this is interesting..." Vegeta smirked, uncrossing his arms and finally turning to her. "Losing control in exchange for power..."

"YOU!" Kale huffed and puffed, steam literally coming from her nostrils. "Will kill you!"

"I would like to see you try. Cabba!" Vegeta hooked his feet under the still unconscious Caulifla and threw her to Cabba. "Take her and the others away. I will take care of this..." Vegeta walked slowly to the Legendary Super Saiyan. Kale's yellow-green aura raged and sparked with electricity, reminiscent of the rage in her soul.

"Shisho!" Cabba yelled, but Vegeta ignored him. The Prince of Saiyans turned into Super Saiyan Blue and continued to walk to his much larger opponent. Kale roared into the air and charged, the ground cracking under her as she flew at Vegeta. But the rage being expressed so recklessly by Kale was nothing compared to the smoldering rage that Vegeta tapped into whenever fighting.

"Is he suicidal!" Renzo shouted as he tried not to be blown back by the winds caused by the two transformations.

"No...shisho is determined..." Cabba shouted, believing in his teacher.

"I won't hold back like Kakarot did, girl!" Vegeta declared as Kale charged a large green energy blast in her hand. Roaring with anger, she threw it at Vegeta, who knocked it aside as if it were a tennis ball. Kale swung her arm at Vegeta's body, trying to bulldoze him down with her arm. Vegeta, however, dodged her arm and threw a barrage of punches at Kale's face. Kale breezed through the punches but didn't see a yellow ki blast Vegeta aimed at her chest. Kale opened her mouth wide to breath a ki blast of her own. The two blasts collided, sending most of the people around them back. Kale and Vegeta were still standing and Kale threw a punch, which Vegeta blocked. The force of her punch was enough to drive Vegeta's feet into the ground, but the Prince of Saiyans stood firm.

"You have power. And I even admit you have potential," Vegeta commented as Kale roared back like a beast. "But no beast can match a warrior, much less a warrior prince!" Vegeta stated as he upper-punched Kale's chin with a ki-infused punch (like the one he used to dissipate Toppo's Hakai during the tournament) and punched her numerous times in her chest. Then Vegeta grabbed her and flew into the sky and pile-drove her into the ground. When the dust settled, Kale was back to her normal form, unconscious and lying in a giant crater.

"Kale!" Caulifla's gang members shouted as they ran to get her gang member. One of the ruffians yelled out. "You son of a-" Then Vegeta glared at him so hard that the Ruffian nearly swallowed his tongue. Vegeta returned to his normal form and walked out of the crater, where the Saiyan Defense Members watched their sensei in awe.

"If I challenged any of you to fight, you would give up. But those two girls didn't. They fought their pride. Surrender is an outcome far worse than defeat. Never give up your life, but most importantly, never give up your pride as a Saiyan." Vegeta stated and all of his students nodded, some with tears in their eyes.

Just then, somebody shouted,"Hey, Dad!" From the sky, Trunks flew down. "I just got news from Whis! Another tournament is being organized!"

"Really?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Another Tournament of Power?" He thought, smirking "Excellent, a perfect opportunity to fight against Jiren!"

Trunks saw the glint in his father's eyes and sighed. "Sorry to disappoint you, Dad. Apparently, Universe 7 and 11 are excluded from this Tournament." He handed Vegeta a piece of paper. "Here are the details Whis left behind."

"What?! Why?" Vegeta snatched the paper and looked at its contents closely. "I see. So our multiverse will be fighting another multiverse. But why is our universe and Jiren's universe excluded?"

Trunks smirked. "Whis said that, when the gods of this other multiverse saw the tournament, they chickened out!" Vegeta smirked at that. Of course! Even the gods would be scared of the Saiyans. Kakarot and himself had now had powers in or even surpassing the domains of Destroyers, the most destructive gods in their respective universes. The only fighters worth fighting were Toppo, Jiren, and the Angels. Maybe Frieza, if the Galactic Tyrant were to get even stronger.

"Whis also said that there would be tryouts for the team to represent this multiverse soon!" Trunks spoke out. "He told me that it will be a team of 5, one spot has already been filled!"

"Good!" They all turned and saw Caulifla struggled to get on her two feet. "If anybody is going to be on that team, it's gonna be me! I'll win the damn Tournament and fight Goku right after!"

"You will one hundred years to be as strong as Kakarot and me at your rate, girl," Vegeta shot. "If our multiverse is to win, we need to bring in the ablest!" He turned to Trunks. "What's the prize for winning the Tournament?"

Trunks scratched his purple head. "Super Dragon Balls again. Apparently, that was the only thing that could convince gods of this other universe to participate."

"When's the tournament going to be held, Trunks?" Cabba asked.

"Whis said that he didn't know for sure, but it is definitely going to be held at the end of this galactic year." The purple-haired demi-saiyan answered.

"That's it!" Vegeta roared and turned to the Saiyan Defense Force. "If you thought the training was difficult, think again. At least one of you will make this team, or I swear I will put you down myself! Understand!?"

"Yes, Sir!" The Saiyans saluted.

* * *

 _Ise Grand Shrine, Japan, Prime Earth_

A young man gently sipped tea, gazing at the full moon in the sky. He finished his cup and set it on the tea table, and the priestess next to him filled it up again.

"Arigato..." The man thanked her as she nodded. He was about to take a sip until someone landed from the sky. A fierce looking man, with spiky, gravity-defying hair and wearing blue cargo pants, white t-shirt, black trench coat, black boots with an ax on his back appeared from the dust cloud.

"Finally found you!" Raizen shouted as he walked out of the small crater and approached the man in the temple. "It's been some time, Shinsou."

This Shinsou said nothing as he sipped as his tea. He glanced at the priestess, who bowed and walked away.

"How long has it been? 5, 6 year?"

"Longer in my case." Shinsou spoke softly as he finally turned to Raizen, the saiyan's coal black eyes looking at his friend's dark blue eyes.

"Man...you really aged..." Raizen leaned against a temple pillar as Shinsou poured two cups of tea, giving on to Raizen. "How long has it been in your case?"

"About 1000 years." Shinsou answered as Raizen spat his tea out carefully away.

"1000 years?" The Saiyan coughed out, his eyes bulging out of his head. "You were on a mission for 1000 years?"

"Killing all the gods in a universe...took more time than I thought..." The mystery man gently rose up. "Anyway, expecting guests?"

"What do you mean?" Raizen asked, but not before an aircraft dropped out of cloak and from it, several individuals dropped/floated down. Some of them were human; others were human like. One looked like a mixture of an armored hawk and a man with wings while another was a tall muscular , green skinned alien with a cape.

"You!" A soldier in US military gear pointed his gun at him. "You are coming with us. We have questions for you."

"You were tracked..." Shinsou moved away and sat down again.

"Ah shit..." Raizen gritted his teeth. "Look, I don't want trouble. Just go away."

"I'm afraid that isn't an option." The soldier spoke. "If you don't comply, this temple will be turned to dust from fighting. And none of us want that."

"Trevor, I don't think talking is working." One of them was actually a Green Lantern, but wore a black mask over his head.

"I agree..." The winged hawk-like man with a mace growled. "Let's just get him and be done with it."

The green alien looked at the two. "I believe fighting the target alone will be difficult. We don't know about the other..."

A woman in a modern leather ninja attire saw Shinsou and immediately dropped to her knees, planting her sword onto the ground and started praying. "私はこの冒涜、大暮維人スサノオのためにとても残念です"

"What the hell's she talking about now?" The black-masked Green Lantern growled

Another man in green, this time with a bow and arrow muttered. "It's Japanese. Something about...apologizing to a God or something."

Shinsou closed his eyes, and Raizen muttered a curse. "No, Shinsou, don't use it!"

But it was too late. When Shinsou opened his eyes, everything turned into black, white, and red. **_"Tsukiyomi..."_**

* * *

 **Well, that's the end to this chapter. The next chapters will be focused on Raizen and Trunks' backstory up to current. It will reveal a lot of crucial details as to what they are. Essentially they will be crucial fillers.**

 **Please review and follow!**


	11. NOT A CHAPTER!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

 **Hey Guys! This is not a chapter, so hold on to your hairs! Or wigs, if you wear them.**

 **I'm currently writing the Tournament chapters right now, and I find that I am rather stuck about what the tournament should be like and what fights there should be. I already have several fights planned; I just need to know if I should have more fights/details.**

 **So I would like your help in constructing the Tournament?**

 **Here are some guidelines for the Tournament that I am currently going with.**

 **1\. Each pantheon/Demon Realm/any other supernatural order in DC New 52 universe is a patron for a 5-member team. (So there are hundreds or thousands of teams). In other words, Trigon can participate through his own team, but not participate in the Tournament.**

 **2\. The prize is the Super Dragon Balls. The patron gets the wish, not the team.**

 **3\. Weapons are not permitted unless the everybody gets weapons. No poisons and venom. No Guns that rely on a foreign charger. Magic is allowed unless it is a space-time magic.**

 **4\. Fighting is done on a remote planet 1000x larger than Earth. Gravity is that of Earth. The planet is in a dimension like the Void Space.**

 **5\. The characters are almost exclusive to the New 52 Universe, aside from the characters from Dragon Ball. Thus Superboy Prime, Post-Crisis Superman, etc is not allowed.**

 **6\. Flying is allowed.**

 **Questions under consideration.**

 **1\. Should the Tournament be 1 vs 1 or a battle royale like Tournament of Power?**

 **2\. What character should be in the tournament and why?**

 **3\. What character should fight against? Why? Who should win? Why?**

 **4\. Should there be a punishment for losing teams? If so, what should it be?**

 **5\. Killing: Allowed or Not allowed?**

 **If you have any ideas or suggestions regarding the fights, rules, characters, etc, please post a review, and I will take it under consideration.**

 **P.S. If you also want non-Tournament fights, like a fight just between two characters for the sake it, then let me know.**

 **P.P.S. If you have an OC that you think will be perfect for this story, then in the review or PM, write down the character description.**

 _ **There are no guarantees. These ideas will be taken under consideration, and if used, the reviewer will be credited for!**_


	12. Frieza Arc I: Emperor of Evil arrives

**Hey Guys. This chapter will have a sneak peak of the Trunks' chapter only as I am still writing that.**

 **Response to Reviews**

 **-** rmarcano321 : Thank you so much for your positive reviews!

\- HideYourWivesAndSisters: I see your point. Writing 1 vs 1 Tournament would be really long. Killing allowed because this is DC...uhm maybe. I like your choice of team for the Olympians. And the idea of the Lantern Corps entering the tournament...Okay. I will add it! As for the Marvel team, not going to add that. Maybe in the future.

\- VengefulMANonMission: Maybe I will have Goku have a rematch against Jiren again at a later date. As for Shinsou, Indra, and Ashura, let me just say that they are at least as dangerous as angels.

\- Alex Curry, Xdestroyer223, Mar1992: Thanks for your very detailed OCs. But I was really looking for OCs within the DC or DBS multiverses that are NOT broken. Thanks for the detailed reviews, by the way.

-Sanchez260: Do you mean Superman One Million? No, but he might appear later in the story. If you mean Superboy Prime, he will appear later, but in a different way!

* * *

 _Inside a Black Hole, Universe 11_

Jiren was meditating inside a black hole at the center of a galaxy, cloaked by his red ki. This was his preferred place to meditate, as a black hole sucked away all light and sound, providing the Pride Trooper the most peaceful sensation of emptiness. The Black Hole was 10 million times larger than the sun. Nobody could possibly survive unscathed in there. Well, Jiren was never limited by the definition of possibility.

Outside, the God of Destruction Belmod and his angel attendant Marcarita waited patiently. From the outside, it was like a small red flame burning stably in a huge whirlpool of darkness.

"It has been days since Jiren isolated himself in there." Belmod grunted out. "The next Tournament of Power is approaching, and there he is, slacking off."

Marcarita chuckled. "Well, he was disappointed to learn that he and Goku were not allowed to participate. And he doesn't seem like the kind of person to take a student."

"True, despite recent events, Jiren is still an isolationist." The Clown Destroyer nodded, folding his arms. "He still wants to become stronger, but this time to fight against this Saiyan Goku once more."

"Shall we continue to wait for Jiren to come out, my lord? We can try to convince him that training someone to surpass Son Goku's student is one way of surpassing the Saiyan." The Angel asked.

But Belmod shook his head. "Not going to work. Jiren wants to surpass Goku with his own strength. He wouldn't want to waste time with others, at least not yet."

Marcarita put her finger to her cheek in a cute thinking pose until she tapped her fist on the palm of her hand as if she figured out something. "Oh I know...what if we said that there was a being that Son Goku could not completely defeat, even if Ultra Instinct?"

"What?!" Belmod gasped at her. "There was a being that this Goku could not defeat despite mastering Ultra Instinct? Who?"

"Yamoshi." The Angel tapped her staff and revealed Yamoshi. "He is a Saiyan much like Goku, but much older. At least 1000 years older."

The Clown God leaned closer to the orb on the staff and saw Yamoshi. "Hmmm, if he is this powerful, then how come I have never heard of him in all my years?"

"He is a member of the Team Mugen, my lord." The Angel replied.

"Team Mugen?! I see...That's why..." Belmod had heard of the Team Mugen. The greatest strike force that brought stability to several multiverses. A highly classified team known only to the highest levels of God and Angel hierarchy. Composed of the greatest warriors in all the Mutliverse's history, they were legends even amongst Gods of Destruction. Information about their existence was so restricted that almost nobody knew about them.

"Yamoshi himself has a son called Raizen, who is stationed in the very multiverse we are going to have the tournament with." Marcarita smiled. "Jiren may not be interested in fighting Raizen yet, but we can definitely pique his curiosity. Saiyans have that strange ability to bring out the best in others..."

Belmod put his hands under his chin. "Perhaps...if Goku is there, then Jiren can always fight Goku whenever he wants. Tell me, Marcarita. How much stronger is this Goku now?"

"Goku has been training greatly under Yamoshi for the past few months, and he can now enter Ultra Instinct at will, though he can only maintain it for a limited period." Marcarita noted.

"That much stronger in only a few months? These Saiyans are troublesome as they are...inspiring..." The Clown God scratched his head. "In either case, Toppo will have to do when it comes to training for now. Let's go!" Belmod touched Marcarita's shoulder as they warped away, glancing at Jiren for one last time before leaving..

From inside the black hole, Jiren had heard everything with his enhanced senses and opened his eyes. "Son Goku..." He spoke calmly.

Meanwhile, Marcarita and Belmod moved through the universe through Warp. "Who should Toppo train, Lord Belmod?" The blue angel asked. "The Universe 2 fighters?"

"And those strangely colored idiots?" Belmod snapped, getting a giggle from Marcarita. "No way! And besides, Helle would be beside herself if one of her fighters was chosen. I don't want that!"

"Hmmm..." Marcarita put her finger under her chin. "Universes 1, 5, 8, and 12 were exempt. One of the fighters already on the team is from Universe 1. You can look at the other 3 universes."

"That would take too damn long." The Clown Destroyer stuck his tongue out. "No! We need Toppo to train this fighter now!"

"How about Anilaza from Universe 3?" The Angel asked. "He certainly has power."

"Anilaza? That thing was feral! I doubt Toppo could even talk with that thing!" Belmod snapped. "Give me better ideas! I'm tired of Beerus snickering around me!"

As they exited out of Warp, they saw Jiren's imposing form already waiting for them.

Marcarita frowned. "How did you?" She was sure that she was the fastest in the universe; there was no way that this mortal could travel faster than her.

"What is Son Goku doing?" Jiren demanded in a deep voice.

* * *

 _Japan, Prime Earth_

It was very common for techniques to be named after Gods or their weapons in order to give them a feeling of grandeur and power. Thor's Hammer, Zeus's Lightning, etc. But in some cases, it was the other way around.

A very long time ago, a mythical figure came to this world and exhibited several unearthly techniques. Those who witnessed these techniques believed them to be works of three gods and formed a religion around them.

Amaterasu the Goddess of Fire, Tsukiyomi the God of the Moon, and Susano'o the God of Storms.

These techniques were not used in that world for over 2000 years, until now. A momentous occasion for some, unfortunate for others. Especially for those trapped in the infinite darkness of perhaps the most insidious of the three techniques.

The Justice League of America, a team of superhuman beings led by Colonel Steve Trevor, had been sent by Amanda Waller to capture a warrior who had fought against Darkseid during his first invasion. It was a team created specifically to fight against the Justice League in case it acted against America's interests. But their special abilities were no match for the otherworldly power of Tsukiyomi.

Each member was experiencing a hell like no other. One formed by their greatest fears, both known and unknown.

 _Jon Jonzz the Martian Manhunter saw tied to a stake being burned with his long dead martian family, their screams filling his ears. His telepathic abilities were futile; he could not escape from this despite his screaming._

 _Simon Baz the Green Lantern watched as his family was being beat down by anti-muslim fanatics. In his youth, his family was bullied by their community after 9/11, and Baz had to defend his sister from harsh incident. But in front of him, he saw his family members screaming in pain and help from their helpless member._

 _Kator Hol the Hawkman was being torn apart by beings in darkness while being roasted in an oven, being eaten like roast chicken._

 _Oliver Green the Green Arrow saw his family and old girlfriend Leena being blown up by explosives on a rig, the very same one that cast him on an island years ago._

 _And Steve Trevor saw United States being destroyed by the Crime Syndicate while being tortured by Wonder Woman and her league. Her eyes and mouth were flaming as she cruelly whipped Trevor, mocking him for being unworthy and childish. Behind her was Superman, wearing a darker version of his suit, kissing her._

After what seemed like countless hours, all five of them were then left tied to a crucific in a black lake, black lake and sky with an ominous red moon. A shadowy silhouette appeared before each of them in their subconsciousness.

 _ **"Now...only 364 days 71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go..."**_ The figure whispered and disappeared, despite the horrible pleas from the victims.

And the cycle repeated again...

Again...

and Again..

In the real word, Katana, who was spared for some reason, watched as her teammates suddenly fell to the ground, unmoving. Raizen had closed his eyes shut tightly.

"Damn it, Shinsou..." Raizen cursed. "That was overkill!" The Saiyan once had the unfortunate event of being a victim of Tsukiyomi...needless to say it was not pleasant.

Shinsou spoke nothing as he closed his eyes and reopened them, his eyes black instead of red. He turned to Katana and spoke "去ね (Be Gone)".

Katana nodded and as she was about to pick up her teammate up, a group of priestess appeared from the temple. "やめる (Stop!)" One spoke and Katana stopped. "我々は彼らの世話をしなければなりません." (We will take care of them) One of the priestesses spoke. Katana glanced at Shinsou and bowed at him again before jumping over the temple wall. The priestesses then picked up the unconscious people and removed them from Raizen and Shinsou's presence, with the head priestess bowing before leaving as well.

"You know these priestesses?" Raizen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"These priestess know who I am...or who I was related to..." Shinsou stood up, straightening his back. "What are you doing here?"

"Well...you're participating in this tournament, aren't you?" Raizen smirked, but Shinsou remained stoic. "For some reason, you don't seem so pleased."

Shinsou then looked at him with one red eye, casting an illusion to Raizen, showing him exactly what happened a few days ago.

 _Flashback Illusion Start_

 _A few days ago, Earth 13: Apokolips..._

 _Apokolips was always an apocalyptic world, hence its name. All of the lives on the planet were either suffering or causing suffering. Fire, decay, death, suffering, anger, madness. Those emotions filled the very atoms of the planet. Aside from when it was fighting against New Genesis, all of its armies was defending the planet, preparing for another invasion. As Darkseid's army was one of the most feared armies in existence, no one dared to take on Apokolips in its full power._

 _Until today..._

 _Someone decided to attack the planet head on. One single person in a cape and a hood._

 _He had floated down onto the planet seemingly from nowhere with a sheathed katana. Effortlessly he cut through several ships and swarms of parademons with his sword alone._

 _Then came the furies. He slew or incapacitated all of them at speeds beyond those of gods and walked casually to Darkseid's throne. He would have killed all of them, but two managed to escape via Boomtube with a Mother Box. He decided to ignore them and moved forward._

 _Steppenwolf appeared with his sword. "Halt, or feel the edge of my blade!" The armored new god pointed his burning blade at the person, who didn't stop walking. The New God gritted his teeth in anger, pulled his axe out, and charged forward. In a flash,_

 _"Die!"_

 _"Who dares enter my realm unannounced!" The Dark God roared, Omega Effect raging from his eyes. The man stayed silent, his black cloak waving as Darkseid's fury made the room tremble._

 _"Another outsider stands in my way! That Saiyan has stood against me, and now you!" Darkseid got up from his throne, his imposing form casting a larger shadow in the room. "Who are you!?"_

 _The man pulled his hood back, revealing a man with medium long black hair and fair skin. His eyes were red with strange, inhuman pupils. "One sent to teach you a lesson."_

 _"You dare!" Darkseid brought one of his fists down and the man braced his feet and blocked the punch with his own fist. The clash was powerful enough to cause the floor underneath them to collapse. While falling, Darkseid shot out an Omega Beam, which his opponent casually dodged. But the red beams auto-aimed themselves. Just as the beams were about to hit him, the stranger teleported instantly to Darkseid and slashed one of his eyes out. The god roared and punched. The man avoided the giant fist by flipping and charged his right hand with black lightning. Darkseid shot Omega Beams from his remaining eye and the two attacks were about to meet. Then the man uttered a strange word and a wormhole formed in front of Darkseid's eye, sucking up the Omega Effect. The black lightning charged hand was stabbed into Darkseid's remaining good eye socket and again the Dark God roared in pain and shot out red energy from his body. The stranger disappeared in smoke and reappeared jumping off debris._

 _"You dare harm the God of Gods!" Darkseid roared, changing his size to break through his own fortress. He was now larger than the largest mountains on his planet. Darkseid then raised his foot and slammed down, crushing him own palace under his feet._

 _The stranger was floating on a giant hawk, facing Darkseid._

 _"Who are you...and why are you so powerful!?" Darkseid growled. The stranger again said nothing but pulled his sword from his sheath._

 _"Parademons legions, to me!" Darkseid commanded and the remaining parademons flew to their giant master, floating around him like a protective cloud. "Bring me that pest's head." The scarab-like demon horde flew toward the man on the eagle. The man-hawk pair flew toward Darkseid, dodging the parademons coming down on them. Darkseid became impatient and moved his giant hands, trying to capture the stranger between them. Instead, the stranger teleported right in front of Darkseid again and a giant flaming red, spectral being with tengu-armor and wings formed around him; the spectral being was about the size of Darkseid's nose. Darkseid moved to intercept this being, but the spectral being flew into the air and formed a strange sign with its finger._

 _In the sky, several giant meteors of great size covered with black flames came crashing down._

 _"I cannot be defeated by such things!" Darkseid raised his fists and smashed the meteors as they came down. The Dark God found his hands stinging with immense pain as black flames covered his hands and then his arms. Darkseid emitted omega effect from his hands to try to dissipate the flames, but the flames kept burning him. Deciding to ignore the flames, he tried to sense the stranger. Then the sky was thundering as it filled with lightning while stranger, still protected by the spectral being, flew down at great speeds, teleported to Darkseid's forehead and stabbed with its two swords. The lightning came down from the sky and shot through Darkseid from his head to his feet. Then the warrior dispelled his spectral warrior, pulled his sword out, slashed Darkseid's chest, and continued to spin, cutting down to Darkseid's navel like a buzz-saw._

 _"ENOUGH!" Darkseid roared, his roar causing a shockwave that threw the stranger back. Darkseid returned to his original size, and the stranger land in front of him. The two faced each other again in the ruins of Apocalypse._

 _"I do not know who you are...but remember that Darkseid always returns." He clicked on his belt and opened a boom tube, giving the stranger one more scathing face, he entered the boom tube and exited._

 _"Very impressive." A trio of a very furry being, a humanoid with white hair, and a plump blue humanoid arrived. "As expected from one called God-killing Spear" Anat spoke pleasantly._

 _"Didn't think you would come here personally," The stranger turned to them._

 _"We would have have greeted you at the God-Slayer Headquarters, but you had already left on a mission." Anat answered. "I see that 1000 years have done miracles for your abilities. I doubt any mortal in our multiverse could challenge you now."_

 _The stranger remained stoic. "What is so urgent that you three had to come here personally?"_

 _Awamo the Angel tapped his staff and created a projection of two multiverses. "A fighting tournament is being held between two multiverses, ours and the one we are currently in." The Angel spoke calmly. "Each pantheon in the other multiverse will patron a team and compete along with one team from ours for the ultimate prize, the Super Dragon Balls."_

 _"Interesting...but why does this interest me?" The stranger asked._

 _"Because you will be a member of the team, along with four other members." The Supreme Kai of Universe 1 smiled. "While you were away, there was another tournament held amongst our own universes, and Universe 7 won."_

 _"Universe 7...Beerus's universe?" The stranger asked. "But I'm not from your universe, at least not always..."_

 _Anat waved his hand. "Trivial details. We have already put your name forward and the Grand Priest accepted."_

 _"Indeed. And the Omni-Kings were so enamored by the fighting that they wanted another one, hence this tournament." Iwne the Furry Destroyer chirped. "Our Universe may be the greatest amongst all 12 universes, yet Universe 7 is the center of attention due to their fighters."_

 _"Not surprising though..." Awamo continued. "The Saiyans have proved to be very capable fighters. Much more so than any God could have imagined."_

 _"So my next assignment is to fight against fighters from this multiverse? That doesn't sound like much of a challenge." The stranger answered._

 _"Your mission has an ulterior objective." Awamo took out a scroll from his back and handed it to the stranger. "This comes straight from the Grand Priest himself."_

 _"We hope that your future mission is as successful as your previous one, Shinsou." Iwne squeaked, then saw a black bird on the strangers, shoulder. A crow. "What's that?" It pointed, and the stranger looked at the crow. "I didn't know that crows lived on Apokolips."_

 _"Just a pet," Shinsou noted. The Gods and Angel then left, leaving the stranger behind. The stranger closed his eyes for a sec and then reopened them, this time their natural color of dark blue._

 _"Indra, you heard this?" The stranger spoke, and the crow flew off of his shoulder and turned into another cloaked figure._

 _"Good to see you too, Shinsou." Indra smiled slightly. "It has only been a few hundred years since we last saw each other."_

 _"Hm," Shinsou grunted slightly. "Tell me what you think of this."_

 _"This tournament is literally a pissing contest at best." Indra spoke to his younger brother. "But the possible consequences are interesting. If any of the Gods in this multiverse use the Super Dragon Balls, then it's quite possible they will destroy it."_

 _"Are they that incompetent?" Shinsou asked._

 _"You spent the last 1000 years killing gods, and you ask me that, brother?" Indra raised his eyebrow, much to his brother's stoic annoyance._

 _"This Tournament of Power...what happened?" The younger Uchiha asked._

 _"Not here." Indra spoke as he performed a seal, and both of them were moved to another place entirely, a lush green forest. "Nostalgic, isn't it?"_

 _"The Forest of Death?" This time Shinsou raised his eyebrow. "This place still stands?"_

 _"You would be surprised what can last." The older Uchiha motioned his brother to follow. "Remember Raizen, your childhood friend? A few months ago in his multiverse, a Saiyan named Goku inspired the Omni-King Zeno to host a tournament amongst the 13 universes."_

 _"A Saiyan?" Shinsou asked. "He inspired the Omni-King?"_

 _"You know how the Omni-King is like. It seems that the Omni-King rather took a liking to Goku, probably due to Goku's open friendliness to him. That aside, the tournament was held, and as Anat said, Universe 7 won, thanks to Goku. And even more surprising...Goku mastered Ultra Instinct."_

 _Shinsou's eyes snapped to his older brother. "He mastered Ultra Instinct, like Yamoshi?_ _This Goku...how strong is he? Stronger than Yamoshi?" Shinsou asked._

 _Indra shook his head. "No, not yet. Goku has still ways to go before he reaches Yamoshi's level. But he is getting there. He is closer to Raizen's level than Yamoshi's."_

 _Shinsou nodded slowly as they reached a particular tree. The very same tree that their grandfather fought the Orochimaru during their chunnin exams._

 _"And also, Raizen has been ordered by the Grand Priest to investigate me and Ashura..." Indra continued. "Apparently our activities had garnered the Head Angel's interests."_

 _"Then enlighten me. What ARE you doing." Shinsou asked. And just ask Indra was about to answer, the illusion end._

 _Flashback Illusion End_

Raizen shook his head as Shinsou's genjutsu disappeared. "Damn it. I was so close to figuring it out..."

Shinsou remained silent as he stared at the moon. "It's a family matter that doesn't concern you." He then pulled out three shuriken from nowhere, charged it with lightning, and threw it a three. A figure in black cloak jumped out of the tree.

"A human..." Shinsou commented as he turned back. Raizen frowned. "Batman..."

"You..." Batman approached the Saiyan cautiously. "I need some answers."

"And you think coming here, trespassing on the most sacred shrine in Japan, will give you answers?" Raizen scoffed.

"What happened to the JLA members?" Batman demanded He had just seen them standing one second and dropping in another second. "Answer me!"

"They got screwed does that answer your question?" Raizen grunted. "Go away, before I call the priestess to arrest you."

"You're not a Kryptonian, are you?" Batman asked. "In fact, you aren't even from this universe."

"Very perceptive, Bat-brain." Raizen rolled his eyes.

"Superman said that you came to Earth one year before Darkseid's invasion to warn him. Why did you do that?" The Caped Crusader continued to ask questions.

"Even if I answered you, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you." The saiyan crossed his arms. "Go intimidate a child or something."

Batman glared at Raizen, but saw the man called Shinsou calmly sitting in the temple. "Who's he?"

"A guy who can take on the entire universe, idiot. You want to irritate me, fine. But don't piss him off..." Raizen pointed his thumb at Shinsou. Batman began walking towards Shinsou, only for Raizen to "gently" knock him back. "You really aren't smart, aren't you?" The Saiyan asked warily.

Batman threw down a smoke bomb to the ground and used his grappling gun to zip to Shinsou, only for Raizen to grab his ankle and hold him there. Batman threw a kick with his free leg, but it had no effect against the Saiyan. Then Caped Crusader used a flash-bang grenade, making Raizen look away. Batman then freed himself and ran to Shinsou, only to had a kunai thrown at his cape and have him stuck at the temple ceiling.

"When did he..." Batman thought and he struggled to free himself; he couldn't see any movement from this Shinsou at all! Shinsou didn't even look at him, but a horde of crows suddenly flew around Batman. The Caped Crusader struggled as the bird horde carried Batman outside the temple and dropped him into a lake.

Raizen snickered as the birds disappeared in a poof of smoke. "Gotta love ninjutsu..." Then he turned to his friend. "Now, can you tell me at least this ulterior mission from the Grand Priest?"

Shinsou looked at him and nodded. "But first, don't look at the moon."

Raizen put a funny face. "What do you mean by..." Then he turned and saw a moon. A full moon. "Oh shit..."

The saiyan's friend could only slap his forehead as Raizen's primal side appeared. "Already causing me headaches...stupid monkey..."

* * *

 _Watchtower, Prime Earth_

The Justice League members watched with mild shock as the Prime Minister of Japan gave a speech on all channels behind a podium.

"United States has blatantly disregarded our security by sending their covert team known as Justice League of America to infiltrate our most sacred shrine." The Prime Minister spoke. Behind him were Steve Trevor, Hawkman, Simon Baz Ringless, Oliver Queen, and Martian Manhunter tied up for all the world's camera to see. "Using their secret organization named ARGUS led by Amanda Waller, United States violated international law. No more. Later today, Japan will propose to the UN Security council to sanction an investigation against ARGUS and Amanda Waller. No more shall Western Powers break rules that they promised to uphold." The Prime Minister finished and gained a standing ovation from his audience.

Cyborg sighed as he turned off the TV. "The President must be shooting his own foot right now..."

"Not to mention Waller..." Flash smirked. "What's happening with her now?"

Victor went through the news. "As expected, the President has denied the US involvement and said this was the work of a rogue organization. Basically he disavowed ARGUS. So Waller and all her agents are now enemy of US."

"Oh no..." Diana whispered as she remembered seeing Steve on TV. "What's going to happen to the JLA now?"

Victor sighed. "Most likely they will be disavowed and be taken to the Hague. The government higher ups will probably try to sweep this under the rug.

"Where is Bruce?" Flash asked. Just then, as if by Providence, Batman entered the Watchtower meeting room. "Speak of the devil..."

"What's the situation?" Batman asked, staring at his peers who mostly looked back at him with annoyance. "What?"

Arthur sighed. "Bruce, where were you during our last meeting?"

"Gotham business."

"Bull," Flash grunted. "You went to Japan, didn't you?"

Batman said nothing.

"We know that you went to confront Raizen, Bruce." Diana crossed her arms. "Please don't tell me you didn't prod something that could destroy the world."

"He isn't the problem," Bruce spoke. "I did find Raizen there. But he isn't our biggest problem."

Clark sighed. "Stop being cryptic, Bruce. All of us are tired of your secret actions. Just tell us pure and simple."

Batman looked at all of the League. "When I got to Japan, the JLA was already there, about to face Raizen. What the JLA or I didn't know is that there was another person there by the name of Shinsou. And this person took down all of them in an instant with a simple glare."

"A simple glare?" Arthur nearly dropped his trident. "That's impossible! Not even Superman can do that."

"Believe me if you want, but that's what he is capable of." Batman grunted. "And before I could do anything, he forcefully removed me elsewhere. This Raizen seemed to be aware of this person and his abilities. Most likely he even fears them. Let that sink into your head."

The Justice League couldn't believe what they had just heard.

"Right now we have on Earth beings that we can't hope to fight against." Batman continued. "We can't do this alone."

Arthur folded his arms. "And I suppose that you already picked out people, behind our backs?"

"Somebody had to be prepared. I'm not sorry for that." Batman continued. He went to a computer and typed a few commands. In the computer screens spread out over the Watchtower meeting room, profiles and dossiers of other people.

"You already know some of these people. Zatanna, Constantine, Swamp Thing." Batman continued. "I kept up regular correspondence with these people during the past few months after the Crime Syndicate incident. They are especially ready to deal with magical or supernatural threats that the League is not ready to deal with."

Then another teams' profile showed up. "Then the JLA II."

"JLA II?" Barry frowned. "ARGUS had another Justice League of America in place?"

"No, this team I organized." Batman spoke, much to everybody's continued shock. "I followed Waller's plan to getting criminals to do some good without the threat of death like the Suicide Squad. This team has been dealing with threats when the League was busy with other missions."

Batman typed another command and the third profiles showed up. "Stormwatch...unlike others on the list, this group has been active since the Middle Ages, originally calling themselves the Demon Knights. They dealt with unknown alien threats in the shadows. I worked with them before as well. You wanted to know what I have been working on. Here it is..."

"Batman working together with others in secret?" Arthur grunted. "I don't know if I should be impressed or skeptical."

"Say what you will. But when fighting all manner of crimes, the League needs a wider ranger of fighters." Batman continued. "The League can't ignore street crimes and focus on one global, physical threats. Evil is everywhere. So we have to fight everywhere."

Clark looked at all the profiles. "I have to say, Bruce. I'm impressed that you did all this. But what the others and I are concerned about is not that you kept secrets. But you made these secret plans to use against us." Superman spoke, with all other members agreeing and looking at Batman. "Trust is the only think that binds us together, Bruce. We don't expect each other to give complete transparency, but suspicion doesn't help other."

"I do what I believe has to be done, like all of you do." Batman commented. "I do make contingency plans against he rest of you; I would be a naive fool if I didn't. But in return, I expect the same from you."

Flash frowned. "What do you mean?"

"If I lose my way...then I expect all of you to stop me..." Batman spoke before exiting the meeting room, leaving a slightly awkward silence.

"Always has to have the last word..." Clark smiled. "So are we all good with everything?"

"Yes." Diana answered.

"Yeah." Victor did the same.

"Sure." Flash nodded.

"Fine..." Arthur grunted. "But he could have done it in a better way."

Diana smiled until she saw something familiar at the Watchtower window. It was her half-brother Hermes. "Hermes?" She asked, getting every other member of the League to stare out.

"Who the..." Flash tiled his head as Hermes phased through the window. "How..." He pointed at the Olympian. "Wait, Diana, you know him?"

"Yes. Everyone, this is Hermes, the messenger of Gods and...my half brother." Diana walked forward.

"Hello." Hermes spoke in a rather quiet, gentle tone. "Greetings. It is good to finally see Earth's greatest defenders."

At the side, Flash leaned towards Aquaman and whispered. "You know, I thought that her family members would be...I don't know...flashy?"

Hermes turned to Flash. "Most of my family is, mortal. But that's more or less because they have insecurities or ego issues."

"Hermes, why are you here?" Diana folded her arms. "Couldn't you have met me some other time?"

"I'm afraid not, Diana." Hermes turned to her. "You have been summoned, Goddess of War. For a battle is upon us. One that Olympians must win."

Victor's signals beeped and he turned on the news from Japan again.

"Late last night, near the Grand Ise Shrine, locals reported of a giant monkey monster appearing out of nowhere that nearly destroy the area." The newswoman reported, a fuzzy picture of a giant monkey creature roaring. "However, it was said to have disappeared as soon as it appeared. As this even directly preceded the capturing of rogue American team, it is assumed that they were involved in this as well."

"The Fuck?" Flash gasped. "The JLA had a giant ape too?!"

Clark pinched the top of his nose, shaking his head. "No...that was Raizen..."

"Don't tell me he can turn into a King Kong?" Flash smiled gleefully, and the Kryptonian had to nod. "Ha! I like him more already!"

* * *

 _Oa, Prime Earth_

The Guardians had just ordered all of the Green Lanterns to meet up for a meeting on Oa. As a member of the Honor Guard, Trunks and his peers, including Hal Jordan, stood before the Guardians just before the their speech in the Honor Guard Chamber. The Guardians had just revealed to them that that the Lantern Corp will participate in a tournament against fighters from all over the universe.

"A Tournament?" Hal asked in a confused voice. "Are we really doing this? I thought we were supposed to be this universe's guardians."

One of the Guardians, Appa, put his hands in front of him. "We understand your confusion, Hal Jordan. Normally we would not and even halt such an event. However, the powers gathering to participate in this tournament represent all branches of order in this universe, including gods. It has moved beyond our ability to stop."

Laira, one of the other Green Lanterns, spoke out. "But why are we even participating in this tournament? Surely we should be making sure that this so-called tournament is run fairly."

Another Guardian named Emia floated near Laira. "That is precisely why we are entering the Tournament, Lantern Laira. Teams from all corners of the Universe are participating, including the Sinestro Corp and the Red Lantern Corp. If those elements win this Tournament and win the Prize, then this entire Universe will be doomed."

"Guardians, permission to speak?" John Stewart asked.

"Granted, Lantern Stewart." The Guardians nodded.

"What is the prize of this Tournament. It must be something incredibly powerful if it can attract even Gods." The Lantern of Earth asked and that got everybody's question. "And suppose we win this prize ourselves, what would we do with it?"

All of the Guardians looked at each other as if they were communicating telepathically. "We shall reveal to you, but this information does not move beyond the confines of this room. Understand, Lanterns?"

The Honor Guard, including Trunks, nodded. Ganthet floated forward and held out his hands, manipulating the green energy of will to create projections. "In another multiverse, there are a set of artifacts known as the Grand Wishing Orbs, also called the Super Dragon Balls." Holograms of Super Dragon Balls showed up. "Normally they are separated, but when gathered, they can be used to summon an infinitely powerful divine dragon." The hologram of the dragon balls disappeared and showed a giant golden dragon. "This dragon is capable of granting any wish, regardless of complexity or scale. They can even be used to restore and destroy multiverses."

"Damn..." Hal gulped. "If Sinestro or Atrocitus got their hands on them..."

"They can use it to subjugate every universe in existence." Trunks finished.

"Correct." Ganthet finished the projection. "Every noteworthy order or organization in this universe has been invited to this Tournament. Each shall patron a team of five members to participate, including a team from this other multiverse."

"Why is this even Tournament even being held?" Arisia, another honor guard member, asked. "There must be a reason."

"Alas, even we do not know." Ganthet spoke. "What we can do is prevent unhealthy elements from winning the tournament. That is a must."

Kilowog snorted. "But what is we win the Tournament? What shall the Lantern Corp do with these ...balls?"

"It is very unlikely that we will win..." Ganthet answered.

"You sound pretty confidant that we will lose." Hal asked, raising his eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Because of the team from the other multiverse." Sayd, another Guardian, spoke tersely. "There is a mortal whom no god or supernatural being can defeat. During the Tournament, he is to be avoided at all costs, for fighting him shall be certain death."

While the Lantern Honor Guard talked amongst other, Trunks remained silent. He already found out all of the details from his last trip to Toki Toki City and was still processing the info in his head.

 _Flashback Start_

 _"A tournament is going to be held?" Trunks asked. "Why?"_

 _"Oh you know why. Stop asking such idiotic questions!" Chronoa snapped as she closed another time scroll. "When King Zenos wants something, they get it. Damn it! Another Space-Time disruption. They have been becoming more frequent after Darkseid's defeat!"_

 _"Do you need me to handle it?" Trunks asked his superior, who shook her tiny head._

 _"You will, soon enough. Go back to your original mission. And word of warning, beware of the Gold one."_

 _Flashback End_

 _What did she mean by the Gold one? Trunks thought to himself._

Suddenly, the Green Lanterns's rings beeped like a fire warning. Somebody was sending them a warning. Hal's ring created a hologram of an injured lantern.

"This is Sector 3272. An unknown force appeared from nowhere and attacked all habitable planets! Emergency Lev-" The hologram froze a narrow red of beam pierced through the lantern's chest. It disappeared with a buzz, leaving everybody there shocked again.

"Sector 3272? That's where Sinestro Corp is based at." Hal whispered. "Sinestro must be invading again..."

Trunks shook his head. "No, a red beam killed him. And he said unknown force...So it can't be Sinestro or Red Lantern corp..."

Kilowog punched his fist. "It doesn't matter. We have to go and kick some poozer ass."

"Yeah." Hal looked at Ganthet, who nodded. "Green Lanterns. Let's go!"

Just as the Lanterns were about to leave Trunks felt a familiar ominous presence. "Who is that? I haven't felt that presence since..."

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Prime Universe Space..._

In the vast darkness of the Prime Universe, a giant wormhole had appeared and a giant armada or disk-like ships came out of it. From those ships, squadrons of fighters appeared and began attacking every nearby planet. All of the inhabitants were enslaved or wiped out.

The Sinestro Corp caught wind of this attack and decided to fight back to take back their slave planets. Unfortunately, their first wave of Lanterns were wiped out by a giant red energy ball, which all destroyed all nearby asteroids like dust balls.

A white and purple being floated out of the largest ship, giggling as he saw his attack decimate countless enemies. Behind him were two beings that looked similar to him, but had mechanical parts.

"Hohohoho...!" He smirked, smacking his tail on the hull of his ship. "This universe is perfect!"

"You!" He turned and saw Sinestro Lanterns facing him with their rings active. "Who are you!? This is our territory!"

The newcomer giggled behind his fingers. "Not anymore. This sector now belongs to the Planet Trade Organization. Now run along, yellow insects!"

The leader of the lantern squadron, belonging to a bug-like race, snapped his beetle-like jaws. "I'll show you who the bug is! Sinestro Corp! Attack!" All the Yellow Lanterns created hordes of yellow insect constructs constructs towards the invading armada. The invader's army was about to mobilize, but the invader lifted his finger to stop them. Instead from that same finger, he created a red energy whip that lashed out. The whip branched out and pierced through all of the constructs and through the Lanterns' chests.

The invader bent his finger and pulled all of the stuck lanterns towards him. "A new order will come to this universe, bug. An order without any Saiyans to stand in my way..."

The bug lantern's mandibles trembled. "Wha-what's a Saiyan?"

"See? Perfect..." The invader increased the energy to the whip, destroying all of the stuck lanterns. Then he gazed upon the entire universe and spread his arms.

"Everyone...Frieza the Emperor has arrived!" He declared to an unknowing universe.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. What is Frieza doing here? Found out on next time, when Frieza Force clashes against the Sinestro Corp! Next chapter WILL BE focused solely around Trunks and his story after Dragon Ball Super. Here is a sneak peak!**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek to Trunks's Chapter..._

 _Right after Mai and Trunks returned to their past time line, they arrived in front of the Capsule Corp building, right in front of Trunks...the past version. As soon as Mai and Trunks jumped out of the Time Machine, the two Trunks faced each other._

 _Trunks looked at himself awkwardly. "Yeah...there's an explanation for this..." He and Mai had just got off of the Time Machine and returned to the past of their reality. As soon as they returned, they landed right in front of Capsule Corp, with Trunks and Bulma running out to see what happened._

 _"So, you are me, from the future?" The Past Trunks asked, and Trunks nodded. "Knowing me, something bad must have happened if you came to the past."_

 _Trunks laughed. "You can say that..."_

 _"Trunks!" A female voice rang out out as an older Bulma walked out with a box in her hands. When she turned to her son, she dropped the box._

 _"Two Trunks?!" Bulma gasped, seeing two of her grown-up sons. Deducing what happened, the blue-haired woman sighed, holding her head. "Let me guess...somebody bad happened and you came back to get help?"_

 _"Mom!" Trunks ran and hugged his mother tightly. He shed a few tears into her shirt, still remembering how Goku Black had killed her in his past. Bulma was shocked at first but then returned the hug gently._

 _"Sounds like you went through a lot, again." Bulma comforted her son. "So, tell us what happened..."_


	13. Chapter Trunks Part 1

**This chapter is entirely based on Trunks and his story from the end of Dragon Ball Super to his current status. His story can be considered a 'special' chapter that will be spread through out series. I'll put in Trunks' chapter every several chapters, like how certain mangas do.**

 **Chapter Trunks [Part I]**

* * *

Right after Mai and Trunks returned to their past time line, they arrived in front of the Capsule Corp building, right in front of Trunks...the past version. As soon as Mai and Trunks jumped out of the Time Machine, the two Trunks faced each other.

Trunks looked at himself awkwardly. "Yeah...there's an explanation for this..." He and Mai had just got off of the Time Machine and returned to the past of their reality. As soon as they returned, they landed right in front of Capsule Corp, with Trunks and Bulma running out to see what happened.

"So, you are me, from the future?" The Past Trunks asked, and Trunks nodded. "Knowing me, something bad must have happened if you came to the past."

Trunks laughed. "You can say that..."

"Trunks!" A female voice rang out out as an older Bulma walked out with a box in her hands. When she turned to her son, she dropped the box.

"Two Trunks?!" Bulma gasped, seeing two of her grown-up sons. Deducing what happened, the blue-haired woman sighed, holding her head. "Let me guess...somebody bad happened and you came back to get help?"

"Mom!" Trunks ran and hugged his mother tightly. He shed a few tears into her shirt, still remembering how Goku Black had killed her in his past. Bulma was shocked at first but then returned the hug gently.

"Sounds like you went through a lot, again." Bulma comforted her son. "So, tell us what happened..."

Back in their home, Trunks told his past self ( ) and his mother about the Zamasu, Goku Black, and their plan to eradicate all mortals. He added how Goku and Vegeta went to the future to fight Zamasu and helped defeat the crazed immortal and save the multiverse.

"So Goku and Vegeta saved the day again, and this time Goku didn't die." Bulma poured her two new guests cups of coffee. "That's a surprise."

"Considering what he and dad went through in their time, I'm not surprised. The past Trunks grinned and looked at his future-self and Mai. "So are you two together or something?"

Trunks and Mai blushed while Bulma giggled behind her hand. "Ho ho! You two must have hooked up in your timeline! Are you two together? Married? Pregnant?" Bulma leaned forward, making the couple blush even more.

The past Trunks chuckled, then got serious. "So, what do we have to do this time?"

"Huh?" Trunks turned to his other time-counterpart.

"We had to kill Cell after we came back to our time, remember?" Past Trunks reminded his future self. "What do we have to do this time?"

Trunks sighed. "That part is taken care of. You could say that Gods and Angels are literally on our side this time around."

"I see. Still hard to believe that Goku and Dad gained the power of Gods." Past Trunks stretched his back.

"More than 7 years passed since Gohan defeated Cell," Trunks commented. "A lot of things did change, especially Gohan." Trunks smiled.

"What?" Past-Trunks jolted. "What happened to Gohan?"

"Gohan is a nerd now!" The future counterpart grinned widely, much to his past counterpart's shock. "Apparently he's given up fighting altogether and became a scholar. He even got married and has a daughter."

Bulma laughed. "Not surprised! He told me he wanted to be a scholar the very first time I met him!" She still remembered meeting the small demi-saiyan years ago when he and Goku visited Master Roshi's island years ago. So much had changed from that time that Bulma felt as if she had aged 20 years.

"Weird..." Past-Trunks leaned back against, looking up at the ceiling. "At least one Gohan attained his real dream..."

"Of being a scholar.." Both Trunks chanted, and they laughed. "Strange to ever think of it."

Mai looked at the two Trunks. They were so similar in all mannerisms and looks, except for the hair. "Uh, wait a minute. How come one of you has purple hair while the other has blue hair?"

The two Trunks looked at each other. "Ah that!" Bulma smirked. "The same thing happened to me when I was a teenager. I had purple hair when I was like 14-15." She twirled her blue hair. "But, it changed into blue after that."

"So, my hair will turn blue soon?" asked.

"I suppose so. From what I heard your future counterpart say, having blue hair actually doesn't sound so bad, does it?" Bulma teased her younger son, who nodded.

"Super Saiyan Blue. I still can't believe that Goku and Dad can match Gods now. What was that like?" asked.

Trunks looked at his hands. "Remember when Gohan transformed into Super Saiyan 2 when he was fighting against Cell? That tension and pressure in the air?" nodded. "Well, multiply that by several times over. I couldn't even feel Dad's energy at all, but that pressure. And dad mopped the floor with me, just like the time in Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"Ouch." smirked.

"Yeah, but you know what he said after that? He said that if I was his son, then he wouldn't accept me losing to anybody, even him. That I be the best or be nothing..." Trunks felt the warmth rise in his chest. "You know that it was probably the second time that he complimented us..."

"The first time being when he fought against Cell the first time..." P. Trunks finished. "Yeah, I remember. When he told Cell that we were his son."

Bulma sat next to both her sons. "Both of you are his sons..." She said as she put her hands on their shoulders. "It may sound strange coming from me, but I'm glad that stubborn, proud bastard's legacy is living through you. I'm sure that he is proud."

The two Trunks nearly cried and nodded quickly.

* * *

 _Several Months Later..._

Several Months passed after Trunks and Mai returned to the past of their present. And true to Whis's promise, Goku Black never arrived. No apocalypse and destruction. No mortal extinction. So humanity could continue rebuilding from the Android's rampage. Buildings were rebuilt, roads were rebuilt, and the human population slowly grew.

Trunks, having learned a valuable lesson from his father during their training, continued to build his strength by training. His past counterpart saw this and began to train as well.

Because Goku Black never came, there was no need for the Resistance Army. Hence the Past Trunks did not me his timeline's Mai. While he thought about meeting her, he later decided not to force it. He figured that his future counterpart's relationship with Mai stemmed from their shared trauma. He himself didn't have that. So what was the point?

Earth was peaceful, with its inhabitants eager to rebuild and grow, until they came.

The Time Breakers. Towa and Mira, flanked by beings with strange white masks, arrived on Earth by dark magic. They started to destroy certain parts of the city before the two Trunks stopped them.

"Who are you?" The yelled, pointing his sword at Towa and Towa.

Towa smiled. "Our names are of no concern to you, human. Only our objectives."

"Fair enough." Trunks relaxed. "What do you want?"

"The Dragon Balls." Towa and Mira floated closer to the two demi-saiyans. "Give them to us and we'll leave."

Trunks smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you, but we don't have Dragon Balls anymore. The Kami that created that no longer lives, so the dragon balls are useless stones now."

"Yeah, so leave!" snarled, but the Time Breakers stayed.

Towa's smile didn't falter one bit. "Pity. Then, you could help us differently. You have technology that allows you to track, Dragon Balls, am I correct?"

The two demi-saiyan twins glanced at each other. "How does she know about that?" Past Trunks whispered to Trunks, who also frowned. "Yeah, so?" He grunted at Towa.

"We would like to you create a much more powerful Dragon Ball tracker, one that can detect them at a galactic scale. If we have that, then we shall leave in peace." The blue-skinned alien bowed her head slightly. "We won't disturb you ever again."

The two Trunks looked at each other. "That doesn't sound bad. I mean, it's uselessly to use it on Earth." commented.

Trunks, on the other hand, was less optimistic. The people in front of them gave him bad vibes. They were certainly up to something. "Unless..." Then Trunks understood. "The Namekians...!"

Towa's smile disappeared.

"What?!" exclaimed.

"You're planning on tracking the Namekians, aren't you? To make you your own set of Dragon Balls?" Trunks snarled at Towa. "You can go screw yourselves. Because neither of us is going to help you!"

The blue witch turned to her four Masked Time Breaker troops and nodded. "That's too bad...for you..." She whispered as her Troopers charged at the two demi-Saiyans. "Get them."

The two Trunks turned into Super Saiyan 2s and readied themselves. Time Breakers broke off into two pairs, each fighting against one Trunks. The duo facing trunks resembled a Saiyan in grey battle armor and a huge Namekian while the duo fighting the was winged purple demon and a minotaur with red-ribbon jean jacket.

Trunks was able to hold his own again the masked Saiyan and Namekian. The Namekian stretched out his huge arms while the Saiyan time breaker ran along one of them at Demi-Saiyan. Trunks grabbed the Namekian's extended arm and flung it aside as his Saiyan nemesis threw a barrage of kicks. Trunks blocked the kicks with one arm and pushed him aside.

 _"These guys are good..."_ Trunks thought in his head as the duo composed itself and attacked again. This time, the mystery Saiyan threw a barrage of red ki blasts at the city.

 _"Shit..."_ Trunks returned a volley of ki blasts to protect the city, but the Namekian tackled him to the ground. Using his elongated arms and legs, it wrapped around Trunks like boa constrictor, slowly squeezing the life out of him. The demi-saiyan released an explosive wave to free himself, destroying the Namekian's arms in the process. Then he flew at the Masked Saiyan with his sword. The Namekian regrew his limbs and joined in the two-versus-one struggle.

P. Trunks also was holding his opponents at bay. The purple demon shot a sonic shriek powerful enough to shatter all the windows in the area and distract Trunks from the charging minotaur. The minotaur emitted beams from its horns, creating a pair of larger beam horns, to gore through his enemy. met the horned time breaker head on and stopped it in its tracks. He then threw him at the screaming demon, stopping two attacks at once.

After doing a lot of hand gestures, held his hands out. "Burning Attack!" and shot a huge yellow ball. It hit the minotaur, but missed the winged demon, who dodged it. Unknowing to it, was waiting for him with his sword raised. performed several slashes, cutting off the demon's wings.

"Beat it!" lifted his palm beneath his sword arm and was about to fire the killing blast before his wingless enemy stuck its tongue out. Like a snake it coiled around ' hand and redirected the attack at Trunks. The yellow ki ball flew past its intended target, nearly hitting the other fighters.

"This is taking too long." Towa snapped her fingers and her Time Breakers flew back behind her. She lifted her palm at them and empowered them with black magic. They were now emitting malevolent black and dark purple aura.

"I think we're in trouble." told Trunks, who nodded.

The four empowered Time Breakers flew at the pair of Trunks, ready to crush them. But suddenly, everything froze. Nothing was moving, as if somebody pressed the freeze button in all of reality.

Towa scowled and looked around with her eyes. "Damn it...she spotted us..."

"Indeed!" A cheerful, feminine voice sang as a figure of bright light appeared between the Trunks and Time Breakers. The light glittered away, showing a petite female being with orange-red hair, purple skin and wearing a kai's attire. "Finally caught you, Towa! Did you really think you could reappear without me knowing? Me? The God of All Time?"

"Made look you for us quite a bit though, didn't I?" Towa smirked. She sent out dark magic from her staff, allowing herself and her minions to move freely again. "This reunion of ours is merely a setback. I'll get what I want..." She created a black energy portal and escaped through it.

"She got away!" Trunks screamed at Chronoa, who didn't seem concerned about Towa's escape. "What are you doing?"

"I didn't come here for her." Chronoa turned to the still frozen two demi-Saiyans. "I came here for you." She pointed her finger, emitting a blinding light so bright that it blinded everything around it. When the light faded, Chronoa and was no longer there, and Trunks could finally moved.

"What the..." Trunks looked around quickly. "Where did she take him?" Then a sealed letter materialized in front of him. He opened the letter and opened it. "I see..."

* * *

 _Toki Toki City_

In the mean time, found himself standing in a garden. "Where am I?"

"In my garden!" He turned and saw Chronoa tending to a few flowers. "What do you think of it? Pretty good, isn't it?"

P. Trunks (From now on, will be referred to as just Trunks) growled. "Why am I here? Why did you bring me here? In fact, what's going on!?"

Chronoa raised one of her eyebrows. "What's going on, little man, is that you are in the principal's house." She straightened up. "For breaking my rules."

"What rules?" Trunks shouted. "That...witch Towa...you let her escape!"

"Oh she will be back. She always causes trouble...like a delinquent girl who has daddy issues. Kinda like you!" The Kai of Time smirked.

"Me? How's that psychopath similar to me?" Trunks asked, aggravated at everything that was happening.

The female kai put her finger against her left cheek. "Well, you two both broke the laws of time recklessly. You two both think you are doing the right thing, and you two really have daddy issues. Need I go on?"

Trunks pursed his lips. "Why am I here? Can I please go home?"

Chronoa finished tending to her garden. "Follow me." She led Trunks through outside her garden and into a huge city. "Welcome to Toki Toki City!" She spoke cheerfully as Trunks looked around. Its inhabitants were of many races. Strangely enough, he saw some saiyans, namekians, beings that looked like Buu, and other aliens.

Sensing Trunks' amazement and confusion, Chronoa explained. "Toki Toki City is the headquarters of my organization, the Time Patrol. It exists outside the normal space and time, so that's why you are seeing Saiyans, Namekians, and Buus together."

"Are you reading my mind?" Trunks asked.

"I don't have to." Chronoa smirked. "Your Saiyans are so easy to read. I like that about your race." She then cleared her throat. "Out of all the Saiyans, however, I have been keeping my eye on you the most, Trunks. All versions of you. A brave young warrior from the future who comes to prevent a tragic past...a romantic saga...worth writing book actually."

The demi-saiyan face paled.

"I must tell you, the first time you traveled to the past, I was just ready to erase you and your timeline from existence." Chronoa spoke as a huge, bearded bird landed on her head. "Get off, Tokitoki!" She squealed and waved her hands. "I'm lecturing this kid!"

This Tokitoki bird flew off and landed on a wooden handle, looking at both of them. Quickly putting her hair in place, Chronoa cleared her throat. "But, when I saw your futures, I saw how you would save all of us from Zamasu. So i decided to let you be until now."

Trunks gasped. "So you knew about Zamasu?"

Chronoa nodded. "Of course. I am the Supreme Kai of Time." Trunks was about to speak, but Chronoa raised her hand. "Before you lecture me about how I didn't intervene, let me say this. I see everything, Trunks. Every possible past, present, and future. Yet I don't know what EXACTLY is supposed to happen unless it already did. My job is to make sure that timelines and alternate realities remain separate and stable."

Trunks scratched his head. "That still doesn't make any sense."

The female kai sighed. "What you see in front of you is one of infinite avatars of a much larger being known as Chronoa. As a whole, I watch over all timelines, but the one in front of you watches over a specific portion of them. And I'm telling you that the future with Zamasu...wasn't supposed to happen. That's why steps were taken to erase that timeline."

Chronoa put her hand behind her back. "But that also also complicated things. Now there were two versions of you, one who never experienced that erased timeline versus the one who did, in one reality. That is called a timeline-irregularity. And you did that twice! So by all accounts, you SHOULD have been erased."

Trunks gulped again. "So...are you?"

Then, Chronoa gave him a huge smile. "No. Then someone came to be with a solution. Only one Trunks would remain in that timeline while the other serves the Time Patrol. The latter one being you. I could have chosen the other you, but as he had a significant other, I thought choosing you would be more prudent."

"So...I can't ever go back home..." Trunks whispered. He could never see his home or mother.

"Who said you can't? Oh you can!" Chronoa chirped, much the demi-saiyan's surprise "As long as you don't go timeline hopping again." she held out a finger and waved it up admonishingly. "But in the mean time, you will become a Time Patroller and preserve the timelines."

"If I refuse to?"

"Then I'll erase you, pure and simple." The female kai grinned, much to Trunks' chagrin. "I was going to erase you regardless, but Lord Beerus and Angel Whis told me of the situation, so I let the crime slide. Also, you had another individual give a very compelling argument for you."

"Who asked you to spare me?" Trunks asked.

"I did." A deep, masculine voice spoke and both of them turned to its source. A very tall, imposing, muscular man in his late thirties with mane of spiky black hair (A longer version of SSJ4 Goku's hair) walked up to them with his muscular arms crossed. Everything about him represented strength and power. It was as if somebody took the most formidable parts of Goku and Vegeta, raised them to another level, and combined it into the person before him.

"Ah, just the person I wished to see!" Chronoa squeaked. "Finished your mission, Yamoshi?"

"Just did. Nice to meet you, young one." The huge man raised his hand, and Trunks shook it.

"N-nice to meet you." Trunks couldn't believe at the strength he felt just from the handshake. "Um...who are you? And why did you save me?"

Before this Yamoshi could answer, the Supreme Kai of Time intervened. "Who's this!? Kid, this is the Original Super Saiyan! And...wait for it...your ancestor!"

* * *

 **This is my first Trunks' chapter. How do you like it?**

 **So Trunks is related to the Original Super Saiyan. How is that? Wait for my next chapter!**

 **Please review!**


	14. Frieza Arc II: New Acquaintances

**Hey guys. Hope you guys are having a great weekend. This chapter is the second chapter to the Frieza Arc. Please review. No flames.**

* * *

 _In a destroyed universe..._

5 individuals huddled around a campfire in a nearly destroyed wasteland.

"We can do this..." One of them, a beautiful blonde woman with a great figure wearing a white body suit and a red cloak spoke out. "If we win the tournament, then we can use the wish to restore all our universes..." She moved her slightly long blond hair past her ear.

"Indeed." Another individual, this time a tall blonde man with a beard, a left metal arm, and a electricity-charged hammer barked. "Is there more to discuss? We have each faced Ragnorok in our respective universes and survived. Surely we can survive and win this."

"If only if that were simple..." Another beautiful female being with white hair and black angel wings wearing a bikini-like armor snapped. "We are facing off against the most powerful fighters in the universe, not to mention the being that bled my universe dry..." She glanced at one of wings, which was cut-off at the joint.

"And he destroyed mine." The fourth being, a floating black cloud aura with an eyeball, squeaked.

The final being, a large burly humanoid with dark purple skin, aged gold and blue armor, and white beard snorted. "No matter how our universes met our end, we now have a chance to save them. This is our redemption." In his hand, he held a broken piece of blue gem. "This has just enough power for us to enter that multiverse. And there is no coming back."

The blonde beauty looked at her peers. "We have nothing more to lose. I don't know about any of you, but I intend to win this thing. Let's do it, or die trying."

* * *

 _Met Cafe, Metropolis, Prime Earth_

Clark was waiting for Lois in the local cafe in Metropolis. In her last voicemail, she said she wanted to meet up for old time's sake, though Clark doubted that. When he announced to her and Perry that he was leaving the Planet, Lois treated him very coldly and rudely right up to when he exit the doors. Ever since then, she didn't contact him until now. So what did she want now?

The Kansas native sipped on a cup of joe as he waited. He let his thoughts wander a bit. So Raizen was back, with a being who was possibly more powerful than the Saiyan was. This person took down the JLA with a single glance. And Diana being summoned by her divine family. The latter concerned him the most. From what he had heard, Diana's half siblings played very unfair. He knew that he was worrying for no reason, but he couldn't help himself.

"Sorry I'm late." A female voice broke Clark from his thoughts. Lois plopped on the chair in front of him. "Had a deadline to meet."

"No worries." Clark smiled softly and leaned back on his chair. "So how're you doing?"

"Okay, I guess." Lois grimaced. "Though the boss is starting to breath down our necks for our latest story on the JLA at Japan."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Said something about 'those sword-wielding hacks and their ludicrous honor shit'." Lois sighed. "Wanted to write that the Japanese kidnapped the JLA, but Perry talked him out of it. I can still hear them fighting about it."

Clark pushed his glasses higher up his nose. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Lois took a deep breathe. "Look Smallville. I know that you and I didn't leave on the right foot last time."

"That's putting it mildly, Lois."

"Sorry if I seemed too bitter." The brunette beauty sighed. "That's just me when I get angry. I take things really personally, and I took your leaving very much so. But, let me give you something."

"Oh?" Clark asked and Lois went to her bag to pull out a folder. "Daily Planet is starting a vlog site now. Perry and I convinced Morgan about it after your vlogging site got really popular. You know, after the Superman kissing Wonder Woman."

"Don't remind me..." The Kryptonian in disguise muttered. He knew exactly what she was talking about. Cat Grant, Clark's partner for the vlog, got a picture of him and Diana kissing from an anonymous source. She blasted in media space and nealry overnight, their vlog began the most visited site for several weeks. He hated how his romance with Diana was getting the attention that it was. It was getting so bad that in public appearances, crowds began to chant for him and her to make out. Diana, the princess as she was, took it in stride and one time pulled him into a kiss, and later compensated the shy farmboy very well that night. Clark could feel the blush and ever-widening smile climb up his face.

"Don't look so smug, Smallville." Lois raised an eyebrow, misunderstanding Clark's smile for something else. Clark refocused his attention to the folder in front him and scanned it with his x-ray vision. Inside it was a pair of contracts along with a check.

"What is it?" Clark asked.

"An offer." Lois smirked. "Morgan wants to acquire the and rehire both of you. I took a peak at the check, and it's huge."

Clark was silent for a minute. "Let me talk this over with Cat."

Lois raised her arms with annoyance. "Oh come on, Smallville! What's there to think about? Your cut of the check is enough to buy a condo in the uptown and then some! Isn't this what you wanted? Some recognition?"

Clark shook his head. "If you think I wanted just some recognition, then you don't know me as well as you think." Clark turned to glance out the window, only to see a familiar face. He quickly put a few bucks on the table for the coffee. "I have to go. I have a meeting with Cat."

Lois sat frozen at the table. "Smallville..." She started, but Clark had already left the cafe. Outside, Clark saw this familiar person walk into an alleyway and followed him. He finally caught up to this person and smiled. "Heard you were back on Earth."

"Yeah. But I wish I had better news, Kal-El. We need to talk." Raizen, dressed in human clothes, spoke.

* * *

 _Sadla, Universe 6_

In a wasteland, three Saiyans, one male and two female, were sparring intensely. Caulifla and Kale, both in their Super Saiyans forms, fought against Goku, who was in his base state.

"Ya!" Caulifla threw a barrage of punches at Goku. "I'm going to beat you this time!"

Goku smirked. "Not a chance!" He blocked her punches and threw a kick. Caulifla flipped back as Kale flew over to kick. But Goku grabbed her ankle, spun, and threw her into her partner, sending both of them crashing into the ground. When the dust settle, the two female saiyans were lying in a crater, back to their base state.

"Damn, that hurt..." Caulifla groaned, grabbing the back of her head. Kale, who was on top of her, moaned as well. "You okay, Kale?"

"H-hai..." Kale slowly got off of her and plobbed down onto her back.

"You two are getting better!" Goku floated above them. "But you still have some ways to go."

"Damn it!" Caulifla sat back up and punched the ground. "We are both Super Saiyans, yet still getting our asses kicked!"

"Transformations increase only your strength and speed, not your skills." Goku put his hands on his hips. "You two need to learn how to fight better rather than trying to get a new transformation."

Caulifla tried to turn back into a Super Saiyan, but found her stamina too low. "Damn it..."

The older male saiyan floated down to the ground. "Before getting a new form, try to be better suited to your current form. Getting rid of that restless feeling, for a start."

Caulifla and Kale stood back up, glancing at each other slightly and taking a deep breathe. They returned to their Super Saiyan States, their golden auras flaring.

"Now maintain in that state as long as you can." Goku responded. "Minutes, hours...until you can keep it."

"What's the point of this?" Caulifla brazenly asked. "Who care if we can maintain this longer?"

Goku lifted his finger. "One, your stamina. You two are burning through your stamina every time you become Super Saiyan or even higher. Get used to Super Saiyan, and you can conserve your energy fighting."

"Fine. While we're doing that...we fight!" Caulifla smirked and shot forward with a punch. Kale joined in the fight.

From far away, Champa and Vados was watching amusedly. "Goku and Vegeta are training our fighters well!" Champa snickered. "They are being useful for a change."

"My, Lord Champa...I originally thought you would hate their coming here." Vados spoke with a surprised tone.

Champa smiled gleefully. "I thought so too. But I figured out a way to get a step above Beerus!"

"Oh, pray tell, my lord." Vados asked.

"You told me that the Zeno Kings enjoyed the Tournament of Power. I'm sure there will be another one like the one we just had! With those two Saiyan's help, my fighters will be as strong as Beerus's! Next Tournament, we will win!"

"My my...Lord Champa. It's really good to see you using your brain! Using your brain burns a lot of calories!" Vados teased.

"Shut up! Vados!" Champa snapped. "When I got resurrected, I lost enough calories!"

"Of course, Lord Champa." Vados commented, seeing Goku holding his own against Kale and Caulifla. "Though I don't like to admit this, but Lord Beerus had a point."

Champa snapped towards her. "Oh, and what did that skinny rat say that was right?"

"Goku is a far more talented fighter than either Caulifla and Kale." Vados noted. "We may find him brash and even idiotic, but he shows nearly unparalleled insight when fighting."

"He can't be that good. Explain!" The fat Destroyer plopped down on the ground. crossing his arms.

"Notice how he is fighting now, my lord. When he first fought Caulifla, he was carefully exploiting her weaknesses as soon as she revealed them. If he used his knowledge and intended to win, he would have defeated her easily. But now, he is fighting so that she may learn of these weaknesses herself. To top it off, he is doing that for both Caulifla and Kale. Only a real master could do that while enjoying sparring."

Champa humphed. "Aren't you overrating the mortal?"

"Not at all, my lord. Son Goku is a genius at fighting, but not much else, I'm afraid." Vados giggled. "So, who should represent Universe 6? Cabba or Caulifla?"

Champa scratched his ears. "If Cabba were to get much stronger...then him. But right now, it's Kale. She could go berserk all she wants regardless of collateral damage!"

"I don't think that will look well on our universe, my lord. After all, this team is supposed to represent us."

"As long as we win, it doesn't matter! By the way, where is Hit? I want him in the Tournament too!" Champa whined.

"I did ask Hit, but he refused when he learned that Jiren and Goku were not participating." Vados noted.

"Hmph, these mortals and their pride! Who do they think they are? Gods?" Champa snapped. "Vados, I want food now!"

"Absolutely, Lord Champa!" Vados tapped her staff and food appeared from thin air. "This is Gua Bao, a delicacy from Earth which I had enjoyed greatly when I visited Son Goku's family." She pointed at a plat of marinated pork-belly slices sandwiched in soft buns.

Champa took one in his mouth and squealed with delight. "MMMMM...that's good. And Beerus had this kind of food all to himself for months!"

Suddenly, Vados received a call from her staff. "Hello?" From her staff, her father's face appeared. "Hello, your Holiness."

"Hello, Vados. Champa." Grand Priest's face spoke and Champa spat out the food and stood straight up.

"Yes! Your Holiness!" Champa quickly wiped the food from his face. "How may we help you?!"

"You can start by doing your duties as God of Destruction." The Grand Priest answered promptly. "A foreign influence has just entered our multiverse. All 12 Gods of Destruction are to congregate to Zeno's Palace immediately." His face disappeared from Vados' staff.

Grumbling, Champa stuffed his face again one last time. "Let's go! The quicker we finish, the quicker we can return!"

Sighing, Vados tapped her staff and the two of them warped away.

* * *

 _Sector 3272, Prime Universe..._

From his balcony of his command ship, Frieza (in his final state) watched gleefully at this brand new universe. All the planets and stars were his for the taking, with only weaklings standing in his way...

After finishing the Tournament of Power and being revived by Beerus's good graces, Frieza returned to his homeworld of Eis, his empire's capital, to rebuild his empire. That was more difficult than he had originally thought. Amongst his race, the Frost Demons, his reputation was in tatters because of his losses against the monkey Goku. He had to spend the better part of two months reestablishing himself as the strongest of his race. How? By dismembering all of his would-be rivals for others to see. And after that, he brought together the severed factions of his Frieza Force into a unified force again.

But even as his Frieza was coming together, the former emperor debated on whether to attack Earth. All of his most hated enemies were there, and he could maybe he could destroy the planet without anybody noticing. That was brilliant in theory, but horrible in practical terms. He came up with countless strategies, all of them hinging on the assumption that the Saiyans wouldn't intercept him. The Namekian and the younger Saiyans he could handle. Goku and that brat Vegeta? No. Those monkeys defeated Jiren and Toppo, two of which humiliated Frieza more than those Saiyans monkeys ever did.

In the end, invading his own universe, he decided, would be too risky. So he had his best scientists create a multi-dimensional transportation device to travel to another separate universe. More frustrations came as his scientists failed to develop such technology, despite his death threats and multiple executions. That was until, a mysterious being appeared one day. This purple-skinned brat with pulled back white hair and glasses looked suspicious, as he described himself to be a fellow connoisseur of chaos. He handed Frieza an artifact that would allow his scientists to break the laws of reality and travel to another universe. When he demanded what he wanted in exchange, she merely requested that he cause devastation in the other universe.

Much to Frieza's surprise, the artifact had worked and his scientists finally perfected their inter-dimensional technology, able to create a giant, stable wormhole. And a month later, Frieza mobilized his massive fleet through it, but not before being visited by someone.

 _Flashback_

 _Frieza crossed his arms as his ships positioned themselves in front of the wormhole._

 _"Lord Frieza, the fleets are in position. We await your command." The command ship captain asked._

 _"Then proceed." Frieza ordered, and the ships closest to the wormhole began to enter it. Then a purple beam pierced through them, destroying them._

 _"Halt the ships!" The Emperor looked out the bridge to see who it was and sat the last two beings that he wanted to meet. Beerus and Whis._

 _"Keep the ships back until I say so." Frieza told his officers and exited the ship to fly to the divine pair._

 _Beerus scratched his ear with his ear. "I see that you have been for the past few months, Frieza." He casually looked his his black nails. "I thought you were up to your usual tricks."_

 _"Lord Beerus..." Frieza bowed nervously. "What do I owe the pleasure of your company?"_

 _"Whis here told me that you were skipping this universe for a new one." The cat-like God pointed at his attendant, who nodded. "Remember, Frieza. I had you brought back; I can just as easily send back to hell." He spoke gruffly._

 _The tyrant gulped. He didn't expect the Destroyer to appear._

 _"Buuuuuut..." Beerus scratched his head. "I really don't care what you do in another universe."_

 _"You're really letting me go?" Frieza asked. There was no way it was this easy._

 _"I'm a Destroyer. I don't care for other universe's affairs." Beerus said boringly. "When you fought the saiyans, I didn't intervene because it was beneath me. The same thing here."_

 _Whis giggled. "Have fun, Frieza."_

 _Flashback End_

Frieza looked the artifact that the purple brat gave to him in his hand. It was a Dragon Ball, a darker, blacker version compared to the ones he had seen before. For some reason, this one was different. According to his scientists, it fed on negative energy and distorted the laws of reality. The more negative energy given to it, the greater its power was. It was certainly going to be useful in his conquest.

"Lord Frieza!" An officer wearing battle armor and caped bowed before him. "We have completed the survey of the stellar regions in this sector. 150 Planets are suitable for living, while the others have hostile living environments.

"Mobilize the Frieza Force to the 150 planets and terraform half the of the hostile planets," Frieza spoke, not turning to his officer. "My empire must have a strong foothold before it reaches out to other sectors. Anything else?"

"Yes. We captured this strange creature during out salvaging operations." The officer spoke as two of his subordinates dragged a petite, pale alien. "This thing belonged to the force that you destroyed."

"Then tell me why this warrants my attention, officer," Frieza spoke softly.

The officer cleared his throat. "This alien has a unique weapon, my lord." The officer bowed before Frieza and held out a yellow ring. "This weapon allowed this weak creature to kill several of our middle-ranking officers before being subdued."

Finally interested, Frieza turned around and floated to the captured alien. He wrapped his tail around the alien's neck and hoisted him up. "Who are you, creature?"

The struggling alien gave a blank look with its black pupilless eyes. "Nax..."

"Nax, will you be kind enough to tell me what this is?" Frieza used his telekinesis to lift the Sinestro Ring from his officer's hand. "What can this do?"

"A power ring..." Nax gasped as Frieza's tail wrapped tighter around her neck. "It allows us to use fear against our enemies..."

"Fear?" Frieza looked at the ring with great interest. "Perhaps you can demonstrate?"

"...Gladly..!" Nax suddenly freed herself by releasing what seemed like a telekinetic blast.

"Get him!" The officer's subordinates were about to hold her down, but Nax spread her hands out and wiggled her fingers. In a matter of moments, the thugs were dissected, with their organs and skin peeled off into nice ribbons."

The officer screamed with terror as Frieza laughed with amusement. "So that's your ability? How amusing you are!"

Nax dropped the cut up thugs to the ground and held out her hand to telekinetically pull her power ring. But Frieza casually held the ring in place with his own telekinetic powers, toying with his prisoner. Nax held out her other hand to dissect Frieza, but the Emperor smirked at her, unaffected by her power.

"Your powers are something to behold," Frieza commented, amused by the display. "But you lack power, girl."

Nax tried hard to pull her ring back to her finger. _If she could only get her ring back, then she could defeat this monster easily_. Or so she thought

"Hohoho!" Frieza chuckled behind his freehand and show his eye beams through Nax's legs, making her fall to her knees. He continued to attack her at non-vital points, enjoying watching her squirm in pain.

Bored with his torture, Frieza weakened his telekinetic pull. "Show this trinket can do." Nax slipped the ring on her finger and shone with yellow energy, all of her injuries healed and power overflowing.

"Behold the power of Fear!" Nax snapped, creating constructs of torture weapons with her ring and flinging them at Frieza. Frieza casually cut through them with his finger beams. Nax retaliated by creating barbed chains and wrapping them around Frieza.

"Show me your fear!" Nax asked as Frieza suddenly felt himself feeling an unwelcome emotion, fear. Frieza had felt this dread only a few moments in his life when facing Lord Beerus and Goku.

Goku. Frieza hated to admit it...he felt fear when facing the lowly monkey. By all accounts, he should have defeated him. Then why? HOW COULD HE LOSE?

Nax's ring created a yellow construct that looked just like Goku in his Super Saiyan state. "Frieza..." It rasped and charged at Frieza. Feeling Frieza's fear, Nax felt joy and raised her victim's fear to higher levels to him beg for mercy.

If only it went as smoothly...the evil emperor's fear turned to unbridled rage as he gazed upon the construct.

"YOU DAMN SAIYAN MONKEY!" Frieza shouted as he put his hands out and shot out a powerful ki blast that tore through the entire bridge of the ship. The blast destroyed the construct and hit Nax full force. The most officers on the bridge were sucked out by the vacuum and died in space.

"Raise the shields!" The main officer yelled as a green energy sphere formed around the ship, protecting the ships' crew from space.

Amidst the torn ship bridge, Frieza held the badly burnt Nax's neck in his hand. The evil tyrant breathed heavily as his sudden rage disappeared. "You will pay for that...I will tear you apart limb by limb...!" Then by impulse, Frieza crushed his victim's neck, killing her instantly.

Frieza dropped the body to the floor, but not before seeing the Yellow Lantern Ring float up to him. " **Target...unknown...You have the ability to instill great fear...welcome to the Sinestro Corp.** " The ring spoke with a robotic voice as it landed on Frieza's hand. The tyrant slowly smiled and picked up the ring in his fingers.

"Lord Frieza?" The remaining officers looked up at their emperor, filled in anticipation at what was going to happen.

Frieza lifted the ring to his ring finger. "When I'm done...there will be no Sinestro Corp...there will only be...the Frieza Force..." He placed the ring on his finger, and the everything exploded with yellow light.

Not far away on Ranx the Sentient City (Headquarters of Sinestro Corp), Sinestro was convening with his Lantern Corp, planning for a counterattack. But then he felt a wave of dread flowing through his corp. Never before had he felt this, but he knew exactly what was happening.

A rival had appeared.

* * *

 _Several Hours later..._ _Mount Olympus, Prime Earth_

Diana and Hermes stood in front of the Olympian Pantheon, AKA her dysfunctional Greek Family. In the middle was Apollo, the current ruler of Olympus. By his side were Hera, Artemis, Hephaestus, Strife, Eros, Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Hestia, all of them sitting in extravagant thrones.

"Why was I summoned, Apollo?" Diana demanded from her half-brother. Recently Apollo had become the ruler of Olympus after Zeus's disappearance, and his rule of Olympus had been tumultuous at best. The tension amongst the Olympians were as thick as ever.

"Such impatience..." Strife drawled as she lounged side-ways on her throne. "But the half-breed speaks my mind. Yes, Apollo, why WERE we summoned all together? Are we celebrating Thanksgiving?"

"We are here because Olympus now faces the greatest threat to its existence." Apollo spoke curtly.

"Who? The Titans? Typhon? Don't tell me it's the First Born again!" Dionysus slurred, pouring himself another cup of wine.

"None of them. A God-Slayer and a Time Patroller." Apollo answered, and suddenly, all the Olympians sat straighter in their seats, suddenly rigid.

"A God-Slayer AND a Time-Patroller?" Hera whispered. "This isn't good..."

Diana frowned. "What is going on? Why are you all so worried about these beings?"

The Olympians looked amongst each other before Hera spoke. "As you know, girl, we gods exist and act on a higher plane of existence over mortals. But, even we Gods have rules that we never break. One, we do not mess with timelines. And second, we perform our divine duties. And there are two organizations that enforce those rules. The Order of God-Slayers and the Time Patrol. I assume you already heard of the latter?"

The Amazon demi-goddess nodded, remembering what she heard from Kal about his friend Raizen. But this was the first time she heard about God-Slayers. "What are God-Slayers?"

"By far the deadlier of the two organizations." Apollo spoke this time, his hands tapping on his flaming throne. "The God-Slayers, as the name implies, slays gods that they believe to be disorderly and disobedient. They are far more liberal than Time Patrol and are not afraid to slaughter pantheons just to make a point. And no god, even if they are lowly demi-god like you or a Skyfather like Zeus, will dare to cross a God Slayer."

"Yes, Zeus found that out the hard way..." Hera muttered, getting other Olympian's attention.

"What do you mean he found out the hard way?" Eros asked. "What happened?"

Hera put her hand on her lap. "This was before some of you here were born. Zeus, believe it or not, was much more wild in his youth. He did everything he wanted to without thinking about consequences. Then one day...he came." The former Queen of the Gods began to weave a spell. "In fact, it is easier to show you." She cast an spell that created a giant TV-like hologram in front of all the Olympians and Diana to see. "What's this for?" Artemis asked.

"Zeus being humbled." Hestia answered, grinning as she conjured up a bucket of popcorn. "I was there with Hera. Trust me. This is rea."

In the hologram, Zeus was standing in front of a much shorter, yet well built man with spiky black hair and widow's peak on his head. He was wearing a suit of futuristic black and white battle armor. The two of them were in a lush green forest, next to a peaceful lake.

"A mortal?" Zeus's laugh boomed as lightning coursed throughout his body. "The God-Slayers send a mere mortal against me?"

The shorter man scoffed, crossed his arms. "An Olympian. I was sent to beat up a mere Olympian? You wouldn't even pose a challenge to me."

Zeus stopped laughing and snarled. "You dare speak to me that way? I, the Skyfather and King of the Gods!?" The sky darkened with storm clouds, and lightning rained down from the sky around the mortal.

"You think a lightning farter scares me?" The mortal smirked. "Your power pales in comparison to mine!" He uncrossed his arms and clenched his fists. The air around him grew heavy as his spiky hair grew more rigid and the ground underneath him cracked. "Hyah!" He yelled as he underwent a profound transformation. His hair turned rigid and blue, blue, sparking aura wrapped around his body, his eyes turned from black to blue, and his muscles grew slightly larger.

"That transformation!" Diana exclaimed, watching the holo. "The time patroller that fought Darkseid! He did the same thing."

"Yes, rather remarkable, wouldn't you say?" Hera spoke.

In the holo, Zeus tensed, as he was threatened by the massive power of this rude mortal. "How...you're power...it's divine."

The mortal's smirk grew even larger. "Correct. This mortal before you attained the powers of a God, and even surpassed them!" He then took a fighting stance. "What's wrong? Lost your lightning?"

Zeus shook his head and roared, lightning surging from his body. "Never! Your sacrilegious boasts. You will pay for those with your life. So says the God of Gods!" He charged at this blue warrior, and instantly, the lush green landscape exploded. The infinite clashing of blows tore the landscape apart.

The God of Lightning moved at speeds far surpassing light and struck with strength greater that shook the very heavens. His lightning vaporized nearly anything it even touched. Any other Olympian would have been destroyed from the onslaught. But his opponent was no Olympian, unfortunately for Zeus. He matched Zeus blow for blow, power against power. Then Zeus and he were caught in an energy blast stalemate, where Zeus's blue lightning collided with his opponent's yellow blast.

"It's been eons since I fought against a worthy foe. But this ends now! Zeus reigns supreme!" The Olympian King roared as he increased his lightning, pushing the energy build-up toward his enemy.

His opponent, however, only smirked in response. "Funny. I was going to say you weren't good enough to fight me." The yellow blast increased in size in turn. The energy build up was back in the middle. The ground around them shattered because of an earthquake caused by the stalemate, with lightning crashing around.

"Now for the finish...Final Flash!" The opponent yelled and his energy blast suddenly grew far more powerful, tearing through Zeus's lightning and exiting Earth's atmosphere, traveling elsewhere to any planet or star unfortunate to be in the attack's way.

As the dust settled, Zeus was laying on the burnt ground, badly burnt and bruised himself. His arms and legs were mangled, as if a car just ran them over.

"Not bad, not many could have withstood my attack and lived." The other warrior grabbed and lifted Zeus by the neck. "If this were a real fight, I would kill you right now. But then I would get endless nagging from that time girl." He grunted. "So here is the deal. Next time you do dumb things, I come back and finish you." He slammed Zeus back down into the ground and walked away.

Hera's spell dispelled, leaving the Olympians rather stunned.

"It took Zeus years to recover from his wounds after that battle." The former Queen of Olympus spoke. "And after that, Zeus never broke any time laws."

"And now a warrior with similar abilities has returned to Earth, not to mention the God-Slayer." Hestia added. "Perhaps it has to do with the Tournament?"

Diana frowned. "What Tournament?" Hestia explained to Diana the Tournament amongst all the pantheons in this universe and the prize.

"Olympus must win this prize." Apollo stood up. "That's why you're going to lead our team in this tournament."

"Team? What team?" Diana asked and Apollo magically summoned four beings to her side. The Amazon Princess's eyes widened as she saw her soon-to-be teammate. "No!" She screamed.

* * *

 _JSDF Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan, Prime Earth_

Batman, after hacking into the Japanese Intelligence Agency, had found out that the JSDF (Japan Ground Self Defense Force) was holding the JLA members in underground cells under Tokyo itself.

The Caped Crusader decided to rescue the JLA members, but he knew there was no way that the League would ever help him because of the possible public fallout. So he would do it himself, with a bit of help. So he picked up his help from Gotham and flew to Tokyo in his cloaked Batjet.

"You know, when you invited me to Tokyo, I thought we were going to have some fun." A feminine, sultry voice sang as Batman flew the Batjet. Next to Batman was Selina Kyle, also known as Catwoman, another member of the now-defunct JLA. "Like getting some sushi at a Michelin restaurant."

"Nearing our destination now," Batman spoke as he set the jet into autopilot as it floated above what seemed like an abandoned railway station.

"Kinda surprised that you would Gotham for this, Bruce." Selina raised her eyebrow. "I thought you hated leaving it behind."

"Nightwing and Robin has Gotham under control." Batman replied. He put the location of the captured JLA targets in his computer screen.

Selina leaned over to take a peak. She saw several dots beings spread out all over the city. "So they have been split apart?" She asked.

"Not only that..." Batman typed several commands to the computer. "...their current locations directly correspond to a temple in the city."

"Now why would they do that?" Selina frowned. "I would think they would keep them all in the same place like a prison."

Batman silently agreed. Something didn't smell right to him, but he wasn't going to find anything just by staying away. Just then, the jet arrived at one of the spots. "We're here."

Catwoman took off her seatbelt and quickly straddled Batman's thighs. "I expect a sufficient reward for this, Bruce."

Batman looked up at the woman on top. "Giving you a solid alibi so that you don't get branded a national traitor sounds enough, doesn't it?"

The woman on top pouted. "I thought that was charity! Besides, you wouldn't have let me rot in a cell. You like me too much." She whispered, her lips very close to his.

Batman sighed. "Let's finish this first, okay?" Selina smiled and quickly got off his lap. He then opened the Batjet's cockpit and prepared to jump out, but not before Catwoman gave him a peck on the lips.

"One for good luck." She smirked and jumped off, flipping in the air before gracefully landed on all fours like a cat. Batman followed suit and the Batjet recloaked itself before flying away. The two of them walked through a serene temple garden, and they were alone.

"Not a great security detail, huh, Bruce?" Selina whispered. Batman turned on his infrared and heat-tracking vision in his Batcowl, only to see nothing noticeable in the environment.

"Who's imprisoned here, anyway?" Catwoman whispered as Batman took out his tracker to find where the JLA member was.

"Martian Manhunter." The Caped Crusader answered.

"J'onn?" Selina gasped. She remembered the silent and gentle martian during the JLA meeting. "I hope he's alright."

"I'm more curious about how the JSDF are holding him here." Batman commented. "He should have been able to escape with his intangibility. Either the JSDF have more advanced technology than US or they are using magic."

A voice rang out. "How about neither?" The dark duo turned to the voice and barely dodged something being thrown to the ground. It was a kunai with a flaming piece of paper tied to it.

"Watch out!" Selina screamed and Batman jumped to her and covered them both with his cape. The explosion sent both of them back several feet, knocking them back. Fazed, but not yet knocked out, Batman and Catwoman quickly got to their feet. They stood back-to-back against each other and looked around the garden, but saw nobody else.

"Show yourself!" Batman growled. He got only silence. "I only want to talk."

"You invaded our territory just to talk? Fat chance." From the darkness, a shadow reached out from the ground towards the Gotham pair. The two of them jumped into the air to avoid the strange shadow, but then the shadows reached out and anchored the two costumed heroes back to the ground, restrained.

"W-what...?" Bruce struggled to speak as several ninjas wearing strange metal-plated head-bands appeared from the darkness, led by a man wearing strange attire with his hair pulled back in a spiky ponytail.

"You want to talk? Fine. But only if you talk first." The man whispered, taking out a kunai from his vest. He then cut off Batman's cowl, revealing his identity. "Bruce Wayne, huh?"

"Who...who are you?" Batman chocked out. The shadows were tightening their grips on his and Selina's neck, barely around them to move.

"Us? We are Japan's shadow. And you are our prisoners." The man motioned his men to take his new prisoners away. "Contact Shinsou. We got ourselves two more prisoners." He spoke as he and his men disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

 _The Fortress of Solitude, Prime Earth_

Kal and Raizen returned to the former's Fortress of Solitude to talk, to keep away from prying eyes.

"Great to see that this place hasn't changed," Raizen smirked as the two of them walked through the Fortress. "Remember all the training we did?"

Kal gave him a wry smile. "Training? More like death battles. I can still feel the pains, you know?" The Saiyan and the Kryptonian chuckled, sharing a few laughs. "So, what's this you want to tell me?"

Raizen sighed and leaned against a crystalline wall. "Well, I'm pretty sure that your bat friend told you about Japan."

Kal nodded. "Your friend? Who is he?"

The Saiyan cleared his throat and crossed his arms. "His name is Shinsou...Shinsou Uchiha. A childhood friend."

"Is he a Time Patroller like you?" Kal asked, but Raizen shook his head.

"No. He's a God Slayer." Raizen explained.

"God-Slayer?" The Kryptonian asked.

"The Order of God-Slayers is a sister organization to the Time Patrol. It has existed since the first Gods ever existed. Its mission is to keep the gods in line and kill any rogue ones." Raizen explained. "Gods all have duties they have to perform. Gods of Death, Gods of Love, etc. But when Gods abandon their duties, their absence can cause catastrophes and havoc. The God-Slayers police over the pantheons in all multiverses so that they do their job."

"Why's he here?" Kal asked. "To kill a god?"

"No, he's here for an entirely different reason, this time. And his mission really takes the cake." Raizen spoke. "Sometime in the near future, a fighting tournament will be held amongst all the powers in this universe, along with a team from my multiverse."

"A fighting tournament?" Kal asked again. "Why?"

Raizen grunted "I honestly don't know. According to a source of mine, this tournament is just a pissing contest. But the prize...is being granted a single wish. Any wish. Regardless of scale or complexity."

"And what's this Shinsou's role in this?" The Kryptonian asked.

"To not let anybody from this universe win..." Raizen answered.

"Then what's the purpose of the tournament?" Kal frowned. "If you didn't want their wishes granted, then why hold a tournament?"

"I really don't know. That's classified even to me." The Saiyan tapped his foot. "But...all I know is something big is going to happen. Something that might change your multiverse forever."

 _"Master Kal-El. Mistress Diana has landed outside the Fortress of Solitude."_ Kelex's probe floated towards Kal. _"And it is great to see you again, Master Raizen."_

"Same here, Kelex." Raizen grinned, then looked confused. "Who's Diana?"

Kal grinned as well. "You'll see. Let her in, Kelex." He told his Fortress AI, and the giant fortress doors opened up. From the door, Diana in her Wonder Woman armor glided in.

"Kal!" She smiled as she landed in his arms, sharing a deep embrace with her beloved. Then they shared a very passionate kiss, which prompted Raizen to clear his throat.

"Ah hem?" Raizen spoke, getting both of their attention.

"Sorry." Kal smiled, slightly embarrassed. "Raizen, this is Diana. Diana, Raizen."

"So this is Raizen!" Diana exclaimed as she turned to the Saiyan. "The time patroller who trained Kal for a year and then fought with us against Darkseid." She raised her hand. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah, that's me..." Raizen shrugged and shook her hand. There was something strange about this woman, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He couldn't sense her ki. _Either she was really good at masking it, or she doesn't have have ki. Is she an android or something?_ Raizen thought. "So...how long have you two been an item?"

"Roughly a year." Kal wrapped his arm around Diana's shoulder.

"Hmph...interesting." Raizen muttered, rubbing his chin. "What are you? An android or something?"

"An...excuse me?" Diana asked, slightly affronted.

"I'm just saying...I can't sense your ki, or life energy." Raizen shrugged. "Either you're dead, robotic, or magical. Just curious."

"I'm a demigoddess, daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta." The Amazon princess answered.

"Oh, that makes sense." Raizen put his clenched fist over his other hand, as if he understood something. "Yeah, that explains it."

Diana sighed. "In fact, I have several questions of my own, if you don't mind?"

"Sure, shoot." Raizen asked. Just then the Justice League communicator went off. Sighing, Superman and Wonder Woman turned on their communicator. "What is it Victor?"

In the watchtower, Cyborg and Flash were in the med-bay watching over a badly beaten up person. "You guys need to come here. Remember talking about guys that helped us against Darkseid? Well, the purple-haired one just came crashing towards Earth a few minutes back."

"Trunks!?" Raizen's voice rose. "What's he doing here?"

"He's in critical condition and is in the med-bay right now. And he keeps muttering one word..." Victor spoke. "And also, Batman's communicator went offline. I can't find him anywhere on Earth through my scanners."

Kal saw Raizen's worried face. "Okay, we're coming." He looked at Raizen, who nodded.

"I'm coming with you." Raizen spoke up. He had to go to check on his friend. He also wondered who could have done this to him.

Diana then spoke. "You said that this person is speaking one word...what is it?"

Victor looked at Trunks, who was lying down on the med-bay bed. "I don't know. But it sounds like...Freezer or something."

Raizen's expression turned from worry, to confusion, and then to rage. "Frieza! He's here?!"

* * *

 **So that's the chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please review! No flames allowed!**

 **Next time, Frieza vs Trunks. What could have happened that landed Trunks in his current state? Find out next chapter!**


	15. Frieza Arc III: Golden Emperor of Fear

**Hey Guys, thank you for such positive reviews. I'll definitely use them as motivation to writer better!**

 **So if you guys haven't already figure it out, the Tournament Saga will be put off until later. Now that Frieza has entered the field, the heroes have much on their plate!**

 **I wanted to ask if you guys wanted more Trunks' Special chapters like I wrote before? I feel that it gives more background story. Tell me in the review if you guys want it.**

 **Please read and review!**

* * *

 _Watchtower_

Raizen, Kal, and Diana rushed to the medical wing of the Watchtower. Well, the Saiyan preferred to bulldoze through the entire station to get to his friend, but the Kryptonian and the Amazon Demigoddess dissuaded him from doing that.

As soon as the trio arrived, the Saiyan stormed to Trunks' side. "What happened to him!" He growled at Cyborg. "Why is he like this?"

Cyborg lifted his hands in surrender as all the alerts rang off in his head, warning him not to anger the person before him. Flash zoomed between the two of them and tried to hold Raizen back. "We found him like this. I swear! He nearly crashed into the station before we stopped him."

Raizen calmed down and turned to Trunks, who was badly beaten up. Then he realized something. "That's it!" He dug deep into his pockets and took out a packet of capsules. "Thank your mom for this, Trunks..." He muttered as he took a capsule and threw it onto the ground, creating a blue cloud.

"What are you doing?" Flash asked, but his answer came in the form of a set of strange machinery attached to a giant transparent container.

"The Nano-technology again..." Cyborg commented. He recalled seeing the same technological phenomenon back on Apokolips, when Trunks seemingly summoned the teleporter with his capsule.

Raizen opened the container and carefully put Trunks inside it and touched a few buttons. Blue liquid filled the container and bathed Trunks. "This is a special healing tank that Trunks' mother built. Trunks should be back to full health in a few hours." He turned around to the League. "But what I'm concerned about the most is Frieza."

"Who's Frieza?" Kal asked.

Raizen explained. "I never met him in person, but he's the one responsible for wiping off my people several decades ago. Let my drone do the explaining." Raizen clicked on his time patrol badge, which transformed into a drone and created a hologram of Frieza in his base form.

"That's him? He doesn't look so tough." Flash crossed his arms, and Cyborg lightly elbowed him to shut up.

The drone began explaining. "Frieza. A member of a powerful race known as the Frost Demons. A galactic tyrant whose organization is responsible for the deaths of several hundred billion in universe 7, including the Saiyans. Defeated twice by a Saiyan named Kakarot or Son Goku and once by Time Patroller Trunks. One of the Finalists in the Tournament of Power."

"Drone. How is Frieza in this universe?" Raizen asked.

"Unknown. But a huge space-time distortion appeared right before Frieza's appearance in this universe." The drone beeped.

"So he somehow jumped between Multiverses." Raizen commented. "He must have gotten much stronger since Trunks last fought him. Drone, calculate Frieza's current power level."

"Calculating..." The drone beeped. "Frieza's current power level, according to the Time Patrol Codex and his battle data, is estimated to be at least 150,000,000,000,000,000 pts."

"Shit. That's as high as mine." Raizen cursed. "He definitely has gotten much stronger. But even so, Trunks shouldn't be as injured as this. What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" They all turned and saw Hal Jordan leaning against the doorway, badly wounded himself.

"Hal!" Barry rushed to Hal's side. "You're injured."

"I'll be fine..." The Green Lantern coughed painfully, grabbing his ribs. "I'm lucky compared to what happened to the others..."

"What happened?" Kal asked. Taking a deep breath, Hal explained what he and Trunks just went through.

* * *

 _Several hours ago...Sector 3272, Prime Universe_

 _Ten squadrons of Green Lanterns, led by members of the Honor Guard, including Trunks, Laila, Hal Jordan, Kilowog, and John Stewart, traveled through Sector 3272 like a giant green arrow. At the tip of the arrow, Trunks was flying as the only one not fully clothed in Green Lantern suit. The green energy covered on his head to prevent him from suffocating in space._

 _"Hey, Trunks!" Hal asked. "Why aren't you wearing your Lantern suit?" He saw that Trunks was wearing his casual clothing again._ Blue jacket _, red bandana, grey cargo pants, and greyish green boots. The only thing glowing around him was a green layer of energy around his head._

 _"Don't need it." Trunks answered, still facing forward. "I can travel fine as long as I don't suffocate..."_

 _"Yeah, I get that kid." Hal continued. "But you're a member of the Honor Guard. Try act like one."_

 _"Unlike you, I don't like wearing a glowing green "Hit me" sign in dark space." The demi-_ saiyan _commented. "And, I don't depend solely on my ring."_

 _John flew next to Trunks. "About that...what are you exactly? You look like a human, but you put even most metahumans on Earth to shame."_

 _True enough, the former US Marine saw Trunks' abilities first hand when during their missions together. He saw Trunks rip apart giant lantern constructs with his own bare hands and punch monsters into craters. One time, Trunks destroyed a giant moon about to collide with a planet with energy blasts, a feat that not even a squadron of veteran Green Lanterns could accomplish._

 _The teenager had become somewhat of a legend as the Lantern who barely used his ring. Instead, Trunks transformed into what was described as "Super" mode when serious, which his hair turning gold and getting_ gold _aura._

 _The only times that Trunks ever used his ring were when protecting civilians or creating constructs for tools for missions._

 _"Let's just say that I'm me," Trunks said, ignoring the question. Then his ring beeped. "Someone's contacting us. Lanterns, halt!" He ordered, and all the Lanterns stopped moving._

 _"Who could that be?" Hal asked as Trunks turned on his ring and saw one face that he didn't expect. A red-skinned humanoid being who terrorized the Guardians multiple times._

 _"Sinestro..." Trunks whispered. The Green Lanterns around them began to murmur. Looking closer as Sinestro's face in the ring, Trunks saw that he was injured and bruised. "You saw better days. What do you want?"_

 _"I have a warning, Guardians..." Sinestro grunted out, wincing from what Trunks assumed was_ pain _. "My corp was just attacked by a terrifying force."_

 _"And what, you want us to help?" Hal mocked. "What are you really up to, Sinestro?"_

 _"I would rather die than get your help, Jordan!" Sinestro snapped. "But this force is unlike anything I have seen before. And it's trying to steal my Qwardian Central Battery."_

 _Trunks, Hal, and John glanced at each other. "Somebody is trying to take over your group?" John asked._

 _"If it is, then it's doing a very poor job. My lanterns are being massacred left and right." The red-skinned tyrant grumbled._

 _"Should we assist him?" Laila asked._

 _"No way!" Kilowog crossed his massive arms. "Why help that jackass? Just let him crumble."_

 _"Because somebody wants to use the Central Battery, not the Corp." Trunks answered. "And I would rather have a known person hold it rather than unknown force." Trunks turned to Sinestro's projection in the ring. "But that's what you are counting on, isn't it, Sinestro?"_

 _"And I thought humans were all such idiots..." Sinestro sighed. "My experiences with Jordan and Stewart led me to believe that humans were too primitively stupid. I suppose it's just those two."_

 _"Why you smug piece of..." Hal snarled before Trunks stopped him with a look._ Sighing ,the _jet pilot composed himself. "Tell us more about this hostile force. Any distinguishing features or weaponry?"_

 _Sinestro frowned. "You can see for yourself. My city Ranx is under siege."_

 _"Before we do anything, answer this question." Trunks spoke. "Did any of your forces kill a Green Lantern in your sector recently?"_

 _The red-skinned lantern leader gave a bloody grin. "Recently? I honestly cannot remember every insect I crush.."_

 _"Sonova...listen you-" John snarled, but Trunks stopped him by shaking his head._

 _"Just answer the question or_ these insect _will leave you alone so you experience losing your corp..." Trunks responded, wiping the grin off of Sinestro's face. Muttering a curse in his own tongue, the red fearmonger sobered up._

 _"Recently, no. If any Green Lantern was stupid enough to be caught in my sector, I would have done you a favor by killing him." Sinestro grunted out._

 _Trunks ended the comm with his ring and turned towards all other lanterns. "Lanterns, listen up. Our mission has changed. We are to identify this mysterious force attacking Ranx City."_

 _Kilowog frowned. "We aren't to engage?"_

 _"No, I agree." Tomar Tu, another lantern, added. "Attacking an unknown force is suicidal._ First _we identify this force. It is quite possible that this force can be our potential ally."_

 _"Too risky to assume anything now..." John grunted._

 _Hal smirked. "Let's go_ then, _before Sinestro starts begging." Lanterns laughed slightly, even Trunks smirked a little. They traveled for roughly an hour until they arrived at Ranx, the Sentient City and planet-sized mobile fortress headquarters of Sinestro Corp. Sinestro was right. It was under siege._

 _The Sinestro corp surrounding Ranx City was warring against an armada of round ships, surrounded by fighters wearing battle armor and visors on their eyes. This army of fighters clashes against the Yellow Lanterns, energy clashing against constructs. And the latter was losing by sheer firepower and numbers._

 _The Green Lanterns stopped at the sidelines of the space battle, observing both sides._

 _"_ Damn. _" Hal commented, watching the battle with his arms crossed. "All we need is popcorn and coke, and we should be set."_

 _Kilowog chuckled. "Never thought I would see the Sinestro's chums bite it, huh?" He nudged Trunks, but the demi-_ saiyan _was far from pleased._ Those armor _and ships, he had seen them before, back in his multiverse when he fought against a certain galactic tyrant and his men. But how was that possible? No, it couldn't be him. He blasted him into ashes!_

 _Just then, Ranx itself began to shine with yellow energy, its symbol of Sinestro Corp shining. The planet slowly moved to face the enemy armada and charged up for something. The remaining Sinestro Corpsman pulled back to safety as Ranx fired a powerful yellow beam at the armada. The blast tore through the space infantry and headed for the ships. Then a lone figure floated out of the ship in a_ hoverpod _and stopped the beam right in a blinding light. When the light faded, Trunks saw the one person he did not want to see. His energy signature was unmistakable, but it was at a whole different level from what he felt before._

 _"Frieza..." Trunks whispered._

 _"Sorry, you said something, kid? Freezer?" Hal and John looked at their fellow Honor Guardsman, who's eyes_ was _wide. "What did you say?"_

 _Meanwhile, Frieza (in his final Form) laughed behind his hand effeminately as he closer to Ranx. "A planet-sized toy gun. Is that the best your pathetic corp can do?" He mocked. "I thought your corp inspired fear across the universe. But seeing as you all are now, you couldn't even terrorize a monkey."_

 _A yellow Lantern cleared its throat. "So, what are you saying? What do you want?"_

 _Frieza lifted his left hand, showing a yellow ring on his finger. The ring was nearly identical to the Qwardian power ring, but instead of the Sinestro Corp symbol, it held the downward pointed arrow symbol of Frieza. "Allow me to educate you what true fear is..." Frieza created_ infinite _number of insect leg constructs and near-instantly entangled every yellow lantern there. The insect legs then pushed into their hearts and hook out what seemed like a baby yellow insect construct. The yellow insect construct then began eating their targets' faces._

 _"You believe you know your fears.." Frieza patronized as he heard thousands of screams sang out. "But your true fears are what you don't know...that uncertainly eat you alive..."_

 _Suddenly, a yellow beam shot out, getting Frieza's attention. The galactic tyrant saw Sinestro floating towards him._

 _"Give back what's mine..." The red alien growled. "Or I'll teach you true fear..."_

 _Frieza chuckled. "You, teach me?" He raised his arms, opening himself. "Please...enlighten me."_

 _Sinestro began to lash out with his ring. "I'll suffer no rivals!" He punched Frieza straight in the face with his ring hand, but no injury._

 _He then created sword constructs to slash Frieza, but they shattered against their target. Everything that Sinestro used at him was rendered useless_

 _Spiked whips. Flattened_

 _Buzzsaws. Broken_

 _Animals. Slayed_

 _Gigantic robotic hands. Shattered_

 _Guns. Blocked_

 _Frustrated, Sinestro wrapped Frieza with his construct to extract and manipulate his fear, only to find it worthless. "Parallax! Give me your strength!" From Sinestro's ring, a giant, yellow demonic parasite-like being flowed out. The Entity of Fear itself entered the physical universe, ready to feed on the fear of the universe._

 _"Parallax!" Hal and the rest of the Guardians gasped. "Shit, Lanterns! Prepare to atta-"_

 _"No!" Trunks shouted at them, glaring at Hal. "If we attack now, both Sinestro and Frieza will attack us. Wait until one of them wins!" The demi-Saiyans ordered the others, but the demi-_ saiyan _already knew who was going to win. His gut-wrenching fear was shouting at him to run from this fight._

 _"Parallax, feed upon this deceiver's fears. Bend him to your will!" Sinestro snarled as the Planet-sized entity bared its fangs at Frieza, ready to consume him. But instead of attacking the galactic_ conquerer _, the Entity closed its mandibles and looked at Frieza with great interest._

 _"Why won't you attack him?!" Sinestro looked at his ring. "Obey me and destroy him!"_

 _Frieza then started laughing. "Interesting thing about these power rings..." Frieza looked at his own. "These rings help you do nearly whatever you want them to do...but as soon as someone better comes along, they abandon you..." Parallax slowly turned to Frieza's side, facing Sinestro._

 _"No! This isn't possible!" The red-skinned Yellow Lantern leader stammered. I had these rings made! I brought Parallax itself to heel. I can't be surpassed!" He attacked Frieza, only to be slapped aside like a rag doll._

 _"You should know your betters, weakling." Frieza's smile grew maniacal and a flaming yellow aura leaked out of his body. "But since you won't understand, I'll teach you myself!" Frieza's body turned so bright and golden as if a new star was being born. Golden light spread all across space, outshining any nearby star. Everybody, including the nearby Green Lanterns, shielded their eyes from the blinding light._

 _As the light slowly disappeared, everybody looked upon Frieza's new form. A Golden Form covered with flaming red and yellow aura. Trunks looked upon Frieza with great dread._

 _"Frieza, he has a new form?" The demi-_ saiyan _gasped as he felt the golden tyrant's energy. It was_ in _a whole different level than when he fought him last time._

 _The Golden Frieza lifted his ring towards Parallax, and the entity entered his ring. "Parallax tells me...that I'm his chosen." The Frost Demon lifted his finger and began charging his signature, planet destroying technique, the Death Ball. "And that you...are no longer needed."_

 _Frieza threw his giant Death Ball with a flick of his finger. The giant blood-red ki ball slowly made its way toward Sinestro and Ranx City._

 _"Sinestro Corp! Stop that thing!" Sinestro ordered the remainder of his forces, all of which used their power rings to hold Frieza's Death Ball from coming closer._

 _"Hohohoho..." Frieza giggled behind his finger. "Why delay the inevitable when it's so futile!" He shot his Death Beam into his Death Ball, increasing its size and strength. The Sinestro Corp slowly began to lose the power struggle as the Death Ball pushed closer to them._

 _Just as the Death Ball was about to obliterate its targets. a column of green energy smashed into its side, swerving it off course. Briefly surprised, Frieza turned to the attack's source and saw the Green Lanterns._

 _"So, there are Green Lanterns as well..." Frieza crossed his arms. "So yellow, green...what next? Blue and Red, just those ridiculous monkey transformations?"_

 _"Frieza!" Trunks flew to the front, facing his one-time foe. "You remember me?"_

 _Frieza's expression turned from nonchalance to annoyed. Yes, something about this brat was familiar. The haircut, the face, the eyes, the punkish attitude...then he realized. Aside from the hair color, this brat completely matched the one that did him in on Earth in another life._

 _The galactic tyrant uncrossed his arms. "I thought this universe had no Saiyans and was perfect. But it seems that it does, with the most annoying of them here."_

 _"How are you here, Frieza!?" Trunks growled, clenching his fists. "I killed you on Earth years ago."_

 _"So you ARE the one who caught me off guard on Earth...good...I would hate to think that my perfect memory was slipping." Frieza retorted. "And before I answer your asinine question, monkey brat, is it really important to know 'how'?"_

 _"Good point," Trunks pulled out his sword and turned into a Super Saiyan 2. "Because as long as you're dead, it doesn't matter."_

 _"Strong words for a dead boy...Frieza Force, attack!" Frieza pointed, and thousands of his warriors rained down upon the Green Lanterns._

 _"Fire them up!" John Stewart shouted and the Green Lanterns shot green blasts at the incoming enemies. Meanwhile, Trunks engaged in a duel against Frieza, if it even could be considered a duel. Trunks slashed with his sword, but Frieza blocked all of the blows casually with his finger. Switching his plan, Trunks shot his energy blast point-blank at Frieza's face, only to have it shrugged off._

 _"I'm sorry, am I too strong?" Frieza giggled. "Then again, I have to practice using new ring..." He ran his finger along the ring. "Be a darling and be a good guinea monkey?" Frieza flexed his hand and from his ring, thousands of yellow Frieza Constructs appeared and shot at Trunks. Trunks took a deep breath and flexed his ki._

 _"Round 2..." He muttered and transformed into the next level, his Super Saiyan Anger, a blue aura appearing inside his super saiyan aura. He then pulled back to avoid Frieza's construct clones and charged up his energy blast._

 _"Death Beam." The Frieza Constructs chanted as each of them charged a red beam with their finger. Cursing, Trunks quickened his charge of his attack._

 _"Galick Gun!" The demi-Saiyan shot a giant purple energy blast, destroying some of Frieza constructs. The remaining ones shot their red death beams, their combined barrage matching with Galick Gun. As a lone Frieza Construct floated to the side to attack Trunks' back, Hal Jordan smashed the construct a green hammer._

 _"Kid, use your damn ring!" Hal shouted._

 _"I can handle this on my own!" Trunks gritted his teeth and pumped more energy into his Galick Gun. He eventually overpowered the beam struggled and pushed his blast towards the real Frieza. The Golden Tyrant floated to the side, and the purple beam shot off at Ranx City, destroying half of it._

 _Trunks then released a full barrage of yellow ki blasts, lighting up the region with explosions. But Frieza had shielded himself in a blood-red energy shield and watched with amusement at Trunks' frustration._

 _"You're going to have to do better than that, boy." Frieza smirked, but then saw Trunks' smirk as well. He then noticed something behind him, but it was too late. Hal, encased inside a giant robot construct that any Japanese Otaku would have been proud off, smashed Frieza's energy shield like a baseball, sending the galactic tyrant flying into the cosmos._

 _Frieza caught himself from flying any further and saw Trunks and Hal flying at him. "One more insect doesn't matter!" Frieza flew at them._

 _"Kid, I don't know why you don't want to use your ring, but you and I can both agree that we'll die if you don't." Hal glanced at Trunks, who glared at him. "Damn it, just do as I say and use your ring! Or do you want all of us to die?"_

 _The demi-saiyan gritted his teeth and brandished his power ring fully. As he did, a set of green armor, green pauldrons and a cape appeared on Trunks, reminiscent of Saiyan royal armor._

 _"Frieza! I'm sending you back to hell!" Trunks roared as he formed several green swords twirling around him like a drill_

 _Frieza smirked as he created a spiked whip/venus-fly-trap construct. "Die, saiyan monkey!" The yellow and green smashed into each other. Frieza bulldozed the two green Lanterns through a huge planet, destroying it completely. Trunks then freed himself and controlled his sword constructs to hook into Frieza's construct, trapping it as Trunks punched Frieza's face. Hal then flew above Frieza and came crashing down with a power hammer construct._

 _Frieza dissipated his original construct and and created a horde of alien bats to confuse both of them as he spread his hands out. From all of his fingers, he shot out a red beam that spread out and auto-aimed itself through a dozen green lanterns fighting Frieza's army. Hal then created a jet construct to fly around the region, destroying the energy whips as he flew. Frieza used telekinesis to hold Hal's jet in place and smashed it with a kick, sending him crashing into an asteroid._

 _"Stop it, Frieza!" Trunks regained his focus and shot up with a kick. "This is between you and me!"_

 _"A monkey doesn't tell an emperor what to do!" Frieza grabbed Trunks' ankle and threw to where Hal was._

 _"Lord Frieza!" Frieza turned and saw his lieutenants coming with armfuls of Qwardian Rings. "We've successfully plundered the city of these rings."_

 _"Give each member of the Frieza Force a ring." Frieza ordered, and his man did as their emperor asked. One by one, each Frieza Force fighter began to feel the power of fear surging through their bodies, which in turn fed Frieza's own power._

 _"Oh poozer..." Kilowog stammered. "Lanterns, pull back!" He shouted as the surviving Green Lanterns pulled back. The space around them was lit by the yellow energy of fear, emanating Frieza and his forces._

 _Frieza laughed madly at his new power. "Yes, yes! I feel as if I can tear entire galaxies apart!" His gaze then turned to the Green Lantern squadrons. "I shall let all of you leave. Instead, spread word of me, the Golden Frieza, the Emperor of Fear. And those who don't bow before me shall perish."_

 _Kilowog spat in Frieza's direction. "You think you scare me, you shining golden turd! We Lanterns defeated all would-be dictators. You're just one of many that we have yet to kick ass!"_

 _"So be it." Frieza lifted his finger and created his signature Death Ball, but it was golden. "I'll have to manage with your screams alone." He flicked it at the Lanterns, who used their constructs to create it, but they were burnt off by the sheer energy of the attack. More and more lanterns began to give into fear, and more fear meant more power to Frieza._

 _"No!" Trunks shouted, shooting out in front of the energy ball and blocking with his bare hands. The attack managed to stop as the demi-saiyan pushed back with all his might._

 _"Kid!" Kilowog shouted._

 _"Go! Now!" Trunks screamed. "I don't know how much I can hold this back!" Even Trunks' Super Saiyan Rage's power was no match for this attack, and he felt himself slowly losing._

 _Kilowog stared at John Stewart. "I'll stay here. All of you return to Oa!" The former marine shouted, and Kilowog led the Lanterns back. John Stewart cracked his knuckles and shot his green lantern beam to help Trunks._

 _"What are you doing!?" Trunks screamed. "Get out of here!"_

 _"I'm not letting you to die alone, kid!" John screamed back as he buckled under Frieza's attack._

 _"But you'll die!"_

 _"I'm a soldier, Trunks. I was prepared to die a long time ago!" The Lantern screamed. "And if I'm going to die, at least I want to die doing something!"_

 _Trunks glanced at the Lantern and muttered. "A noble bastard in any universe, huh?" Trunks remembered fighting Superboy Prime in another universe along side another John Stewart. The two of them were really no different. Stubborn, bull-headed, good-hearted soldier to the very end._

 _"I'm helping too!" Hal flew to Trunks' other side and did the same thing as John. "But I'm going to make sure that all of us live!" The three of them finally stopped Frieza's Death Ball from getting closer, much to Frieza's amusement._

 _"_ _In brightest day, in blackest night,_ _No evil shall escape my sight." John and Hal started to chant. Trunks joined in for the final verse. "_ _Let those who worship evil's might,_ _Beware my power...Green Lantern's light!" The three of them shouted as they finally pushed the ball back toward Frieza._

 _"We did it!" Hal screamed victoriously. "Take that, you golden punk!"_

 _Frieza, however, was not even worried. Lifting his finger, he shot a red beam into his own attack, stopping it from approaching him. "Chanting a war-cry like monkeys...typical. But the strong rely only on themselves. Now die!" His red beam popped his Death Ball like a balloon, releasing a massive explosion that shook the entire galaxy..._

* * *

 _Present, Watchtower, Prime Earth_

Hal finished the story. "Trunks got injured shielding us from the explosion. Whoever this Frieza bastard is, he's a greater threat than Sinestro has ever been."

"So Frieza is empowered by Parallax...the Entity of Fear..." Raizen commented. "And the rest of his Frieza as well. Well...aren't we in a pile of shit..."

The Green Lantern looked at the Saiyan. "Look, we have to stop him before his forces increase in size. He just wiped off a galaxy Otherwise, at this rate, this bastard might even become a greater threat than Sinestro."

Raizen turned to him with a bewildered face. "He is already worse than this Sinestro. Frieza is a bastard. But he is no fool. I'm pretty sure that at this moment, he is focusing on building his galactic empire."

"What do you mean?" Kal folded his arms.

"Frieza isn't Darkseid. His goal is not destruction, but dominance. So, he will start conquering all the star systems in his sector to strengthen his power base" Raizen explained. "Of course, he wouldn't give a second thought about wiping out those that defy him."

The Green Lantern winced as Watchtower's medical drone placed the last patch on his arm. "I have to return to Oa to tell the Guardians what happened and plan a counterstrike."

"You do that, and your guardians will cease to exist." Raizen grunted. "Frieza's power level is around mine without the ring. With the Ring and Parallax, his power is greater than all of us combined! Your Guardians alone won't be able to stop him and his army."

"Well, we have to do something!" Hal snapped.

"You can run at him with all the firepower in your corp, and he will still flatten you like a fly that you are." Raizen commented. "Drone, calculate Hal Jordan's power level."

The Time Patrol drone scanned Hal and beeped. "Hal Jordan. Human with slightly greater physical form. Power Level: 5 units"

"5 units?!" Hal shot up. "What does that mean?"

"It means you are as useful as a brick." Raizen smirked.

"The Fuck? Your machine is sure damn broken!" Hal snapped.

Ignoring the Lantern's shouts, Raizen commented again. "Now calculate his battle level with his ring." The drone scanned Hal's ring and beeped again. "A Malthusian Power Ring based on Will Power. Current Battle Level: 10,000,000,000. Maximum Possible Output: 72,000,000,000,000."

Raizen looked at Hal. "See? All of the Lantern powers combined still pales in comparison to Frieza's. You are going to need help."

"And we'll help." Diana offered, putting her hand on Hal's shoulder.

"Yeah! This Frieza needs to be taken down a peg." Flash smirked.

Cyborg cleared his throat, getting everybody's attention. "Hey guys. I'm all for stopping galactic tyrants, but if we leave, who's going to protect Earth? And I can't track Batman anywhere on Earth."

The League was silent. There was that.

"So I suppose the first thing we should do is find Batman and start recruiting for a war." Diana sighed. "Hal?"

"Already ahead of you." Hal got off of the med-bay chair. "I'll go back to Oa and start preparing. I know a couple of friends in the universe who owe me a favor or two." As Hal walked out of the med-bay, he turned to the others. "Good Luck!" Then he left.

Flash then snapped his fingers. "Hey, what about the JLA?"

"The who?" Raizen asked.

"The JLA, or Justice League of America." Kal explained to his former teacher. "Your friend took care of them in Japan a few days ago?"

"Ah! Those guys..." Raizen nodded. "Yeah I remember them. Sort of a like a downgraded version of you guys." He shrugged.

"I know, right!" Flash zoomed to Raizen's shoulder. "Finally a person who shared my sense of humor! Name's Flash, or Barry Allen."

"Raizen." They shook hands.

"Anyway..." Diana continued, slightly annoyed. "What were you saying about the JLA, Barry?"

"What if we bring them into the League?" Flash spoke.

"Are you serious?" Cyborg's cybernetic eye beeped. "What makes you think they will even help us?"

Flash shrugged. "Well, they can't go back to being whatever they were since US disavowed them, right? Either they go into hiding or join us. We aren't exactly a political faction, so neither of us have anything to lose. And besides, Batman is boning Catwoman, so he won't mind, right?"

The League members mentally rubbed their foreheads while Raizen looked at the Speedster with great amusement.

Kal glanced at Raizen. "Raizen, what do you think?"

"I don't know anything about those guys, Kal-El." The Saiyan took a look at Trunks, who was still in the medical pod. "But I know this. You're going to need all the help that you can get."

Diana nodded. "Then it's settled. While Hal is recruiting in space, we can recruit from Earth. Kal, you and I are going to Gotham. Cyborg, can you hack in to Japan's Defense network and look where they are holding the JLA?"

Cyborg looked sheepish and looked away slightly. "Actually, I already helped Batman with that a few days ago, before he disappeared at Japan also."

"What?" Flash asked. "Then why didn't you tell us?"

"Batman said that he wanted to investigate how Japan crippled them in the first place." Cyborg stammered under his peer's glares. "He asked me not to tell you guys because it was something that he had to do alone."

Kal sighed. "Setting Batman's secret keeping to the side, it's reasonable to conclude that Batman is still in Japan. Wait, Raizen, what about your friend?"

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Raizen raised his hands up. "You bring him into this, he will destroy this entire universe out of annoyance, you understand me?"

"Oh fine..." The Man of Steel sighed.

"Who is he talking about?" Flash leaned towards Diana.

"Someone that even I have questions about." Diana muttered back. "Barry, can you work with Victor on finding the JLA and Batman?"

"Yeah sure." Flash shrugged. "What about you and Superman?"

Kal and Diana walked out of the med-bay and turned around. "To find allies elsewhere." Diana answered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Somewhere in Japan, New 52._

All captured members of the JLA (Steve Trevor, Hawkman, Simon Baz, Oliver Queen, and Martian Manhunter) were being held somewhere. But, for some reason, they couldn't feel or sense anything. None of them could move their limbs or sense anything; it was as if each of them were floating in absolute darkness, stripped of all senses and freedom.

And what's strange, they were all remembering the same thing simultaneously...that event in Kahndaq.

 _Flashback_

 _In the ruins of Kandhaq, Shazam had just landed with an urn of Black Adam's ashes. The anti-hero, unfortunately, had died during their fight, and he wanted to bury him. Unfortunately, the country was a war zone, and Shazam was attacked by the local army, so he fought back. The Justice League and a splinter group called Justice League Dark had come to restrain the boy-turned hero. But the JLA had the same orders from Amanda Waller._

 _As the JLA arrived in war-torn desert side, Superman and Wonder Woman had already come in contact with the magic boy, trying to restrain the super-powered boy._

 _Wonder Woman was flying behind Shazam twirling her lasso. "What are you doing in Kahndaq?"_

 _"Screw you, Wonder Woman!" Shazam snapped as he dodged her lasso while flying towards Superman, who was standing still._

 _"I'd answer the lady," Superman spoke softly, calm as ever despite the fact a being with powers from six gods was charging at him_

 _"You aren't so tough, Superman!" Shazam shouted as he threw a punch at the Man of Steel. But the Man of Steel stopped the boy with his fist without moving an inch back. Then the Kryptonian pulled him by the fist and punched Shazam's face into the ground, creating a giant crater in the ground. With his jaw temporarily broken and cheek shattered, Shazam painfully groaned as Superman, along with other members of the Justice League and Justice League Dark, landed around him._

 _"Now answer her question," Superman spoke calmly. "I don't want to hit you again, Billy."_

 _"Easy for you to say, bully..." Shazam forcefully put back his jaw in place and slowly stood up._

 _"That's enough for all of you!" Steve spoke as he and his team landed in front of the others. The JLA had pulled out all the stops and brought all of their members. (Catwoman, Dr Light. Simon Baz, Stargirl, Hawkman, Katana, Vibe, and Steve Trevor). "We're here to escort you out."_

 _"Escort us out?" Aquaman pointed his trident at them. "Upon whose authority?"_

 _"Tell Director Waller and Director Waller that the Justice League has this under control." Batman spoke, then turning to Catwoman. "This is no place for you, Catwoman."_

 _"Not your place, either Bats. But I thought I wanted a bit more sun today." Catwoman spoke rather mischievously._

 _Steve sighed. "Look, let's try to settle this before this escalates." He walked up to Superman. "Superman. Maybe you can speak sense to your friends here. Help me bring Shazam back to ARGUS."_

 _Superman glanced at the league and crossed his arms. "And I stand by my team, Colonel Trevor." Superman spoke firmly. Steve, in his ear piece communicator, heard his orders coming from Amanda Waller._

 _"Colonel Trevor, you are to retreive Shazam to ARGUS," The strict voice of Amanda Waller spoke. "You are authorized to use full force if necessary."_

 _"Sorry, Superman." Steve said. "But I have my orders. JLA, assemble." Martian Manhunter, Hawkman, Simon Baz, and Vibe assembled around Steve, ready to fight. The top four guns of the JLA faced off against the Man of Steel._

 _"I'm outta here!" Shazam growled and flew towards the Kahndaq forces that had attacked him earlier._

 _"Steve! Stop this!" Diana yelled out, but Superman lifted his hand towards Diana. "I'll take care of this, Diana." Superman spoke and walked slowly towards Steve. "Batman, take care of Shazam. I got this here."_

 _Batman nodded and led the rest of the League, except for Superman, to Shazam. But before he left, he whispered. "Don't hurt Catwoman."_

 _Superman gave him a very short smile. "I won't, don't worry." He then turned back to face the entire JLA. "If you want to get to Shazam, you're going to have to go through me."_

 _"Of all the...come on!" Steve growled. "You can't mean to think you can take on all of us!"_

 _"What are we waiting for, Trevor?" Simon Baz grunted as he charged his green Power Ring. "If the Boy Scout wants his ass beat, then let's do it! Always wanted to lay his ass down."_

 _Martian Manhunter floated forward. "This is not how I wish to do things, Superman."_

 _"Neither do I, J'onn..." Superman answered. "But I'm not moving."_

 _Steve frowned at how calm Superman was, but it didn't matter. He was going to finish his mission. "JLA, Plan Anti-KR!" He shouted, and three members of the JLA flew at Superman, with Martian Manhunter leading. Vibe used his most powerful wave attack at Superman; the attack hit Superman full force and raised a dust cloud. Meanwhile, Hawkman and Martian Manhunter flew, split up, and charged at Superman. Martian Manhunter enlargened one of his arms to a massive size, and Hawkman pulled back his Nth metal mace. Vibe canceled his attack just as his two teammates landed their blows on Superman. "We got him." Vibe smirked, but Steve was not convinced. His gut was telling him something was wrong. Very wrong._

 _When the dust settled, Superman was effortlessly holding back Manhunter's giant arm and Hawkman's mace simultaneously with his eyes closed._

 _"But how?" Martian Manhunter growled as he struggled against Superman's hand, but he couldn't. "The simulations showed that you weren't this strong...!"_

 _"That's because I almost always hold myself back." Superman reopened his eyes, flashing red. "Way back." He grabbed his opponents and crossed his arms and threw his two opponents like ragdolls to the side. Recomposing himself, Steve started to plan._

 _"Are you getting this, Waller?" Steve spoke as he activated the HUD screen attached to his eye._

 _"Continue with the mission, Trevor." Amanda's voice spoke back._

 _"My turn!" Simon Baz flew forward and created a cargo truck construct to bulldoze Superman. "Hope you got insurance!", Baz yelled. Using his superbreath, Superman scattered the truck construct effortlessly._

 _"Gotcha!" Baz shouted, shooting a green energy blast from his ring. But the Kryptonian used his heat vision to casually dominate the blast and knock the green lantern to the side._

 _"Arthur!" Trevor yelled, and Doctor Light used his powers to try to drain Superman's. "Hahaha! I'm going to drain you dry, Superman!"_

 _Superman frowned, then strangely seemed to release a flaming red and yellow fire-like aura, which Doctor Light also seemed to drain also. Unfortunately, the energy he drained was too much for him, and his suit caught on fire._

 _"Help!" Dr. Light screamed as he dropped in the sand and rolled._

 _"Courtney, help Light!" Trevor ordered as he opened his holster to load several Kryptonite bullets into his guns. Given to him by Waller as a safety precaution for a pissed-off Kryptonian, the soldiers had hoped not to use this._

 _"No, let me help!" Courtney screamed as she twirled her cosmic staff. She floated into the air and flew straight back down, her staff pointed at Superman. The Kryptonian grabbed the staff's handle before it ever touched him and gently threw her to the side._

 _Meanwhile, Hawkman caught himself and flew back towards Superman, changing from his mace to Nth metal gun. Steve knew that the Nth metal had almost mystical properties that should work against a Kryptonian, especially in its gun mode._

 _"Sorry, Boy Scout," The Thanagarian said. "But this isn't going to just tickle." He aimed his gun and fired, but Superman had tilted his head just enough for the Thangarian to miss. Superman then used super breath and created a massive cold storm to freeze Hawkman, grounding him. "Damn, that's cold!" The Thanagarian was now trapped in a massive ice glacier._

 _It was Martian Manhunter's turn again. He flew at Superman as well, but spreading out his body very wide. A damn good strategy, Steve thought. Avoid a head-on physical blow against the Kryptonian and instead wrap around him to incapacitate him like a snake_

 _But instead, Superman pulled his fist back and punched at the Martian from a distance. The shockwave from his fist was deafening, easily bursting one of Steve's eardrums. The shockwave was powerful enough to hit all of Manhunter at once, and knocked the martian out with one blow. "h-holding back?" Martian whispered before collapsing down into his base form._

 _"Steve!" Vibe yelled at the stunned soldier. "What do we do now?"_

 _"Vibe, trap-" Before Steve could finish speaking, Superman burst forward and knocked Vibe out with a quick hit to the temple. Now it was Steve, Catwoman, and Katana left. Superman walked closer to Steve until they were only 1 foot away from each other. Steve pointed his gun at Superman, only to find it no longer there._

 _"Kryptonite Bullets..." Superman held Steve's gun in his hand before destroying it with his heat-vision. "You're working with Luthor..." He deduced._

 _Katana pulled out her sword, but Steve lifted his hand to stop her._

 _"Your move, Colonel." Superman stared calmly at Steve. Steve had been through battles and wars. He had seen things that would make normal people puke. But the sight of Superman calmly, yet firmly, looking back at him made him want to turn and run. In his good ear, he heard Amanda Waller sigh._

 _"Abort mission." She spoke in a frustrated voice. Steve knew that Waller wasn't happy, and that meant somebody was going to die._

 _"Tell Amanda Waller this," Superman spoke, catching Steve by surprise. "Kryptonians are off limits."_

 _"Is that a threat, Superman?" Steve managed only a poor attempt at a growl, but inside his heart was racing. ARGUS agents had special earpiece implants that vibrated their ear bones so that only they could hear commands; it was a countermeasure against Superman's super-hearing, and they thought the implants worked!_

 _"No. A warning." Superman then flew away to the League. They talked for a bit and flew away, leaving behind the JLA. Steve sighed and went to help his team. Until now, ARGUS thought the JLA could handle the Justice League, or at least Superman. But they weren't even close._

 _Today was a total loss._

 _"Pull back the JLA and return to ARGUS." Amanda ordered in Steve's ear. "We need to regroup and rearm."_

 _Flashback End_

"All Memories scanned. Their memories are more or less the same...Shinta." A blond-haired, white skinned male spoke as he finished his jutsu, or ninja technique. Along with information extracted from Batman's memories, we have a pretty good idea of what to expect from these groups."

The man with the spiky ponytail smirked. "Nice job, Maki. Your mind transfer technique is as sharp as ever."

"So what do we do with these guys now?" Maki asked Shinta, who was typing a few notes on his notepad. "Kill them? Toss them aside into the Void Dimension?"

"Shinsou ordered us to send them back to their world with their memories wiped." Maki sighed. "And we are to return to our headquarters."

"I don't get it. Why is Shinsou having us go through their memories? They are no match for him." Maki Yamanaka scratched his head.

Shinta, better known as Shinta Nara, looked at the chained prisoners. "He isn't concerned about them, I think. Rather, I think he is hunting someone that may have been involved with them in the past. You know how the Uchiha can see things that aren't obvious. Them and their eyes..."

"Ever the hunter, that Shinsou. What about this Batman and his cat girlfriend? Same thing there?"

"No, we can drop those to back in the real world with their memories wiped. They're harmless." Shinta cleared his throat. "Come on, let's take care of the trash."

* * *

 **So Frieza has become Parallax's chosen. What will he do now? And what's the business with these guys in the shadows? Who are they, and why are they here?**

 **Find out in next chapter!**

 **Please Review!**


	16. Frieza ARC IV New Allies Or Enemies?

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update. Going between several stories means slower updates.**

 **I'm also rewriting some of the earlier chapters, especially the first Arc. I'm adding/editing parts of the arc; I'll update you guys on the updated chapters.**

 **Please Review!**

* * *

 _Sector 2814, Prime Universe_

Frieza scrutinized his power ring aboard his ship. The conquering of Sectors 3272 was proceeding as scheduled. His force, empowered by the Yellow Power Rings, were making short work of any obstacles. Interesting things, these rings. It empowered him with the fear of his enemies and subordinates alike, raising his powers to unknown heights.

After beating the original Yellow Ring Corp and Green Lantern Squadrons, the Emperor of Evil had wondered if he should return to his own universe and fight his old enemies again with his newfound power. But based on his history with them, he decided not to. Goku's Ultra Instinct left too much to chance even with his power. Last time Frieza went with his new power, he died. And Frieza would rather not repeat history.

He returned to conquering this universe instead, and he figured out how to do it. After seeing the Yellow Lanterns and Green Lanterns, he guessed that there were other lanterns in this universe, like all those ridiculous Saiyan transformations. And his instincts were dead on, as usual.

His men captured and tortured Sinestro, and the red-skinned alien revealed that there were other lanterns. Red for Rage, Orange for Greed, Yellow for Fear, Green for Will, Blue for Hope, Star Sapphire for Love, and Indigo for Compassion, all of which represented the Emotional Spectrum.

If the Yellow gave him this much power, he could only imagine possessing all 8.

"I hope your info is accurate, for your sake..." Frieza commented, turning to a kneeling, severely beat-up Sinestro. He was flanked by two of Frieza's strongest agents.

"I have no reason to lie." Sinestro spat out. "Who are you?"

"The Emperor of my universe, and its most powerful being." Frieza floated out of his chair and landed in front of Sinestro. "This universe is next on..., and I'll use all of the Lantern Powers to do so."

Sinestro gave him a bloody smirk. "Nobody has ever mastered the Emotional Spectrum."

"Then I shall be the first." Frieza's eyes glinted.

"My lord, we have arrived at Ysmault." One of Frieza's men spoke. "And a huge energy signature is coming for us."

"A welcoming committee, excellent." Frieza smiled. "Now, let us see if the Red Lantern Corp entertains me more than your." He mocked Sinestro, who looked away.

 _I can't believe that I am wishing Atrocitus would win..._ Sinestro thought.

* * *

 _Boundary of DBS Multiverse..._

Much like how the Source Wall divided and covered Superman's multiverse, Raizen's multiverse was divided by an energy wall known as the Dragon Scale Wall, a giant wall that looked like a dragon's body. Legends spoke how the Wall was the actual body of the Dragon God Zalama. The Dragon Scale Wall marked the boundary and divided all of the dimensions in the Multiverse.

Turning to the present, all twelve Destroyers, along with their Angel Attendants, were waiting just outside the Dragon Scale Wall.

"What are we all doing here?" Champa shouted. "I have a feast waiting for me back home."

Helles looked at her peer with disgust. "You always complain about being hungry. If you went on a diet, you would at least gain a sense of beauty that you desperately need."

"Ha! I'm perfect as I am, thank you very much!" Champa snapped and looked at Beerus. "Hey Beerus, your Saiyans are training my Saiyans! Better be careful! Sooner or later they will surpass them!"

Beerus humphed and looked the other way. "And who do you think allowed them to train your lowly Saiyans, idiot? Without my Saiyans, yours would forever be weak!"

"Take that back!"

"Or what, fatso!"

"Ahem?" Vados and Whis cleared their throats, getting Champa and Beerus's attention. The Grand Priest had appeared in front of all of them.

"You are all here." The Grand Priest spoke as all angels and Destroyers saluted before him. "Now, I called you here because of a disturbing discovery." He snapped his fingers and all of them were transported to a section of a wall that had a huge hole, as if something had bulldozed through.

"Impossible..." The Angels gasped. "Who could have pierced through the wall?"

"I do not yet know what punctured the Dragon Wall." The Grand Priest continued. "Yet this is not the only hole. There are 6 in total." He then created a projection of the Dragon Scale wall where there were six holes. "The twelve Destroyers are to divide into 6 pairs and guard over each hole as the angels repair them." He changed his projection of that of the wall to 12 pictures of destroyers.

 **Iwne, Heles**

 **Mosco, Quitela**

 **Arack, Liquiir  
**

 **Champa, Beerus**

 **Sidra, Rumsshi**

 **Belmod, Geene**

"Why the hell am I partnered up with him!?" Champa pointed at Beerus, who growled back as well. The Grand Priest cleared his throat, and all grew silent once more.

Geene, the green-scaled destroyer, raised his hand. "Your holiness, what are we guarding the angels from?"

"Beings powerful enough to wreak havoc in our multiverse if we let it." The head angel answered. "Dismissed." He clapped and all the angels and Destroyers were teleported to their assigned positions in the Dragon Wall.

When Champa, Beerus, Vados, and Whis arrived at their destination, they all gasped at the enormous hole punctured through the infinitely large Dragon Wall.

"What could have made this?" Beerus growled. "Not even Destroyers are capable of puncturing through the Wall."

"Lord Champa, Lord Beerus." Vados broke all of them our of their stupefied silence. "Whis and I shall work on repairing the wall. Please watch over us."

"Fine, fine, just get to it!" Champa snapped, and the two angels used their staffs to fix the wall. Meanwhile, the two destroyers crossed their arms and looked away.

"It's been a while since we partnered up like this..." The fat destroyer snapped. "Not since we kicked Darkseid back from our universes."

Beerus nodded, smirking. "Speaking of Darkseid, Goku and Vegeta beat him, you know that?"

"No way!" Champa staggered. "Your two Saiyans beat someone that both of us combined barely defeated?"

"It was a close battle on their side as well." The skinnier destroyer noted. "According to that Chronoa, Darkseid somehow gained the the power of Destroyer."

"Our powers?" Champa created a small hakai ball in his hands. "His ridiculous search for the complete Anti-Life equation was why he invaded us in the first place."

"Luckily for my Saiyans, Darkseid's mastery of Hakai was limited, like Belmod's Toppo. That's what allowed them to defeat Darkseid." Beerus grunted. "And after his defeat, he no longer possessed Hakai."

Champa crushed his Hakai ball in his fist. "That fight with Darkseid...how long was that? 700 million years?"

"More like 750..." Beerus grunted as both of them reminisced that battle. It was perhaps one of the most terrifying battles he had ever taken part in. Both Champa and Beerus were both novice Gods of Destruction at that time, when something massive and dark literally tore through reality of both universes. Darkseid. It demanded from the two novice destroyers their energy, and they refused. The climatic battle amongst the three threatened to destroy both Universe 6 and Universe 7. The clashes from their blows reignited and re-destroyed dead galaxies. When it was all said and done, all three of them were badly injured. Vados and Whis intervened at the last moment to banish Darkseid back to his multiverse before their battle threatened other multiverses. Even almost a billion years later, Beerus and Champa never forgot how powerful their enemy was.

"Lord Beerus!" Whis spoke, breaking both Destroyers from their memories. "Something is coming from the wall." Beerus and Champa prepared as something red and gigantic literally bulldozed out of the hole. Resembling a bull-like creature made of red energy, its head smashed through the wall, but its' body was stuck.

"Aww crap..." Both Champa and Beerus groaned. "What's this beast doing here?"

The red bull-creature roared as it struggled its massive body through the wall. **"Let me in! Damn it! Don't let me be controlled by that bastard Frieza!"**

"Frieza?" Champa scratched his head. "That's your fighter, isn't he?"

Beerus rubbed his head. "Just what the hell is that bastard doing?"

* * *

 _Mt. Olympus, Prime Earth_

Apollo frowned as he stared down at Japan from his throne. The island nation was out of his reach, as it was governed by the mysterious Shinto Gods, whom he had never met. In fact, he knew no god that ever met a Shinto God before. That didn't annoy him until now.

And yet, their recent actions disturbed him greatly. A God-Slayer had arrived in Japan, yet they did nothing. In fact, it seems that their agents were actually helping him. But why? God-Slayers rarely worked with Gods, mainly because the former would most likely kill the latter in the future. Gods in the past have tried to make deals with God-Slayers to secure their safety and existence, but Apollo knew no such deal that ever succeeded. Yet it seemed to him that the Shinto gods seemed to have achieved that.

That's why he sent an agent. One not directly connected to him or Olympus. A mercenary who would kill anything...for a price...even Gods.

Time to roll the dice on this so-called Shinto Gods.

* * *

 _Tokyo, Japan, Prime Earth_

Flash and Cyborg used a boomtube to land in the place where Batman's transponder last tracked him, which was temple grounds.

"Uh..pretty sure we came to the right place?" Flash asked, looking around. "Because I don't think Batman and Catwoman came to convert..."

"Batman found out that members of the JLA were being kept under shrines in Tokyo, though he never figured out why." Cyborg converted his arms into a scanner and scanned the place. "I still can't lock down on Batman's signature at all."

"Hey!" They turned and saw two new figures leaning against a temple column. These guys looked nothing like priests. One of them had black eyes and black hair tied in a spiky ponytail while the other hand pale white skin and short blond hair. Both of them were wearing green flak jackets and padded black sandals. "Looking for your batfriend?"

"What would you know about that?" Cyborg changed scanner into a sound gun, and Flash began to charge lightning.

"Oh not much. Your bat friend wasn't that interesting." The blonde one smirked. "His cat girlfriend, on the other hand, I personally liked seeing her tied up." The dark-haired one looked at his partner warily, and the blond one raised his hands in surrender. "What? I have bondage fetish. Sue me."

"Where is Batman?" Flash snapped.

"Oh we dumped him and his girlfriend in Hokkaido. Since it's winter and freezing, I advise you go to them before they get hypothermia." The dark haired one commented. Flash looked at Cyborg, who nodded. Flash zoomed away, and just when the speedster was away, the black haired one put his hands together in some seal, and his shadow reached out to Cyborg. Cyborg saw the shadow moving and flew to the ground using his jet-pack. The blonde one then took out a huge scroll and a giant ink brush."Chōshin Giga!" He quickly painted several pictures of tengu warriors, and those pictures came to life, attacking Cyborg.

"What the.." Cyborg gasped. He shot his white noise cannon at the tengu warriors, but the attack phased through the warriors like it was nothing. The ink warriors punched cyborg down into the ground, where the shadows surged out, piercing through Cyborg's body like needles. Cyborg tried to change his body's frame to make free himself, but the tengu warriors landed and physically restrained him.

"You won't get free.." The dark haired one casually spoke. "Just be a good prisoner for a few seconds, and we'll let you leave.

"What...do you want?" Cyborg grunted out.

"Just info in your brain." The blonde one walked forward and put his hand on Cyborg's head. "Ho damn, his brain is like a quantum computer...It's going to take time to take all the info."

"Take all the time you need, Maki." The dark haired one sat to the side and took out a book to read. Maki then put both his hands on Cyborg's head. Cyborg felt the information being downloaded from his head; he tried to put firewalls to prevent it, but they were useless. It was as if magic was being used to take information and erase others.

Just as Cyborg was about to black out, a red blur came blazed by and smacked Maki aside and dispersed the ink warriors restraining Victor.

"Came just in time." Flash spat as he carried Batman and Catwoman to the side.

"What took you so long?" Cyborg groaned, rebooting his brain.

"Sorry about that!" Flash noted. "These two were buried in a volcano." He pointed at Batman and Catwoman.

The black-haired stranger sighed and closed his book. "Things just get more and more complicated. What a drag. You okay, Maki?"

"I'm fine!" Maki got up and jumped next to his partner. "But now we have four guys to deal with. I told you we should have dumped those two somewhere else."

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want?" Batman snapped.

"And you think we're going to tell you?" The black haired one drolled as he put his hands together for seals.

"Don't let them weave signs!" Batman warned and Flash zoomed forward, knocking both black hair and blonde one off their feet. But their bodies were suddenly replaced with tree lugs with flaming tags. They exploded and iron wires shot around the speedster. Flash managed to evade the wires by vibrating through.

"Where are they?" Flash looked around for the two.

"Right here." A rain of shurikens came hailing down, making Batman, Catwoman, Cyborg, and Flash jump away. All of them unfortunately stepped onto hidden explosive tags planted around them, distracting them long enough for shadows to coil around and wrap all four of them with the shuriken used as barbs.

"We were just going to drop you off with your memories erased." The blonde one smirked. "But now I see its easier to just kill you four."

"You wouldn't dare!" Catwoman snarled as the shadows wrapped tighter around her body. Flash tried to vibrate out of the binds, but something was draining his speed force.

Just then an RPG round came and destroyed the ground freeing the League members and dispersed the shadow binds.

"Who was that?" Batman coughed as he helped Catwoman up. They got their answer in the form of a very heavily armed mercenary. "Slade Wilson."

"Batman, just my lucky day..." Deathstroke growled behind his orange and black mask as he landed. "Still gotta repay you for last time. But you aren't my targets. They are." The mercenary looked around for his two targets.

The blonde and dark-haired strangers reappeared to the side, sighing. "I told you they would keep coming, Shinta. We should have just killed all of them cleanly." Maki, or the blonde one, commented.

"I'm beginning to agree with you. What a drag." The one called Shinta stretched his neck. "I didn't want to use some of our more drastic measures...but I suppose we have no choice. He knows about us."

"Enough to know that you have to die..." Deathstroke pulled something from his back. A golden sword that didn't seem to match with the rest of his equipment and armor. He jumped forward and slashed down at the two, creating a massive shockwave that shattered the area. Then the sword morphed into two smaller swords in Deathstroke's hands.

"That's not a normal weapon," Batman commented.

Deathstroke charged and attacked with his weapon again. Shinta dodged the attack and used his shadows to restrain the mercenary. But the weapon then changed form into a whip and attacked Shinta by itself, making him lose his shadow hold on Deathstroke.

"That thing seems sentient..." Maki tried to mind-meld with it, but instantly broke it once he made a connection. "That thing is definitely magical! And bloodthirsty!"

"Flash." Batman rasped. "Take that weapon away from Deathstroke. It's too dangerous!" Flash nodded and zipped to Deathstroke to knock his weapon aside. Then the weapon change into claw-like vine that lashed out instantly, preventing Flash from getting close to it. Batman used his grappling hook to trap Deathstroke's ankle and pulled, knocking the assassin to his feet. The golden weapon again turned into a vine-like hand and cut the hookline for Deathstroke.

"I can't get a read on that thing!" Cyborg answered. "Definitely magical!"

"All of you are wasting my time!" Deathstroke snapped as he turned his weapon into a giant warhammer and smashed the ground, causing a shockwave that knocked back everybody near him. "I'm here for only one thing! Those two Shinto Gods!" He pointed his golden weapon at Shinto and Maki.

"Shinto Gods?" Batman turned his head to Deathstroke's targets.

"Us? Gods?" Maki pointed to us. "Sorry to break it to you, but we aren't gods. We aren't exactly mortal, but not gods."

"I don't care if you are Gods or not! Somebody paid me to take you two down. And I will!" Deathstroke snapped. Just as he was about to attack again, the tension in the air rose to nth-degree. The air seemed so thick that it was hard for any mortal there to breathe.

Shinta and Maki turned and saw the source of the pressure. "Shinsou." Maki whispered. A tall, lean, dark-haired man wearing black pants, white business shirt, black boots, and a black cloak over his back and one shoulder walked serenely down the temple stairs.

"Leave." He noted, and Shinta and Maki disappeared without a word. This Shinsou looked at the remaining people impassively with his piercing blue eyes.

"Damn..." Catwoman whispered. "He's a looker..."

"You know, I'm betting that he's the one who took out the JLA." Flash whispered, and Batman nodded.

"Who are you, and what do you want? Answer me!" Batman demanded, and it took only one look from Shinsou to shut him up. As soon as Shinsou looked at him, Batman felt naked, as he was stripped bare and all of his insecurities and fears were shown. He had faced down the worst criminals in the world and even evil gods. But this person...he gave the man from Gotham such a terrifying vibe that even he felt totally helpless. He felt like the boy who had just lost his parents in the ally way.

The masked terminator felt the same. His blood would normally be cold due to lack of emotion, but now it was icy told becuase it was as if it was too afraid to flow. All of his instincts as a killer told him to run, to run as far away as possible and to pray to whatever deity for salvation. His magical weapon was brimming with anticipation and fear, so much so that he was losing grip of it.

"I-I don't care who you are..." Deathstroke lied through his teeth, holding with weapon up. "But you're going down..." He didn't even take a step until Shinsou whispered one word.

 _"Amenominka..."_

Then, in a span of time so short that even Flash couldn't comprehend, this Shinsou and Deathstroke disappeared. The air and pressure around the League members returned to normal, allowing them to fall to their suddenly strengthless legs.

"Who the hell was that..." Cyborg spoke. "I'm literally sweating my ass right now..."

"I don't know..." Batman gasped, nearly throwing up. "But this is not good..."

* * *

 _Jilin Province, China, Prime Earth_

Kal and Raizen flew to one of the northern most provinces in China, the Jilin Province. After flying over the cities, they finally landed on a vast tundra near a forest.

"What are we doing here, Kal-El?" Raizen asked. "I thought we were here to find allies."

"We are." Kal grinned. "And I brought you here specifically because I thought you could relate to them."

"Oh, how come?" Raizen asked. Then he got his answer. Suddenly, he several a few large ki signatures other than Kal coming towards them. "Impossible, I'm sensing ki. But how? Kal, he could understand as he trained them.

Around the two of them, six individuals flew/drove/landed around them. To Raizen, they looked like alternate versions of the Justice League, younger and much more exotic looking.

"Don't tell anybody else about this." Kal chuckled at Raizen's bewildered expression. "Raizen, let me introduce you to Justice League of China."

One of them, who wore green armor made of scales and a eyepatch, sighed. "I told you guys that we need to change the name!" He crossed his arms. "I'm not Chinese. I'm Korean, for crying out loud."

"Silence, Dragon Son!" The one dressed like an asian version of Woner Woman snapped.

"How dare you address me like that, you snake!? I'm descended from royalty now!" Dragon Son pulled out his sword.

"Enough!" The one wearing Superman-like uniform shouted. "You will not embarrass me in front of my teacher!" He then turned to Superman and bowed. "Hello, Superman. It is good to see you again."

"Likewise." Superman spoke. "Good to see you, everyone. I'd like you to meet Raizen." The Kryptonian raised his arms to show Raizen. "Raizen trained me for a year and helped my team fight against Darkseid."

The one that resembled Superman, Kong Kenan, known as Super-Man of China, looked at Raizen with wide eyes. "I can sense enormous Qi from him. Is he stronger than you, Superman?"

The Kryptonian nodded. "If he and I fought, he would beat me, yes. Rather soundly, I might add"

A figure laced with pink-purple lightning zoomed around Raizen. "Hmm, he seems and looks like a human. But if he can beat Superman, there is no way he can be one." After a couple of laps, Kong sighed and grabbed the figure by the collar.

"Stop, Avery. You are embarrassing me." Kong gritted his teeth and dropped the pink speedster, who was revealed to be female.

Raizen began to laugh. "So another version of Justice League huh? It's almost like I entered an alternate reality. So, tell me who each of you is. Don't worry, you can trust him" He crossed his arms as each member of the JLC began to say their name.

"Kong Kenan! Super-Man and Leader of this League!" Kong shouted.

"Peng Deilan, Wonder-Woman. I'm the real leader of the League." Peng smirked as Kong glared at her.

The one wearing a bulky version of Batman suit stood up. "Wang Baixi, Bat-Man." Wang spoke solemnly, studying Raizen behind his cowl, as if trying to figure out how to defeat him.

"Avery Ho. The Flash." Avery winked at Raizen.

And finally, the Dragon Son stabbed his sword into the ground. "Ahn Kwang Jo, the invincible Dragon Son!" He shouted, much to Raizen's amusement.

"Where did you find these guys?" Raizen looked at Kal.

"They were formed from a government-sanctioned project gone rogue," Kal answered. "I secretly helped them out when they were fighting against that project and even advised them on forming their own team."

"How come they aren't part of the Justice League?" Raizen asked, and Kong huffed.

"Superman's Justice League may be great, but it is still a Western ideal. I decided that we should stick together as an eastern ideal, to show that we can be just as good as the original team." Kong puffed his chest. "And...running away from a government project...we made a lot of government enemies."

"Ah, I see." Raizen smirked.

Peng sighed. "What the Dummy is trying to say is...we want to stand on our own feet."

"That's admirable, especially for a group of kids." Raizen spoke and turned to Kal. "Look, I know that these kids have abilities. But they are still kids. They haven't gone through a war like you and I did. Not sure if we should recruit them for this."

Wang frowned. "Recruit us for what? And we are not kids. We took down terrorist organizations made up of adults. We can handle ourselves."

"Oh really?" Raizen folded his arms. "Talk is cheap. Fight me, then."

"Fight you?" Avery gulped. "W-why?"

"The opponent we are facing is unlike anything that you have ever faced before. This being is capable of reducing entire galaxies to dust." Raizen explained. "But if you guys think that you are ready, then prove it."

"Raizen..." Kal put his hand on Raizen's hand. "I wasn't thinking about them helping us by our side. They help with provisional help, like evacuating people and defeating low-level people."

"Superman!" Kong shouted. "I can't believe you think so little of us. We are more than ready to help you as allies." He pointed at Raizen. "We accept your challenge. You'll see that we are not just cheap knock-offs of the League. We are the real deal!"

Raizen glanced at Kal, who sighed. "Fine. Since nobody is here around us, this is the perfect place to fight. All of you...versus me. And Kal, stay out of this." The Saiyan spoked and the asian Justice League members took their fighting stances against the Saiyan. Kal decided to fly into the air to spectate, though the Saiyan knew what was going to happen. "I hope he doesn't hurt them too much."

Five minutes later...

Raizen hadn't even moved from his standing place as members of the JLF were on the ground. "Yeah...you guys ARE ready..." Raizen commented sarcastically, cracking his neck.

"So...strong..." Kong gasped as he struggled to get up.

"And I wasn't even using 0.01% of my full power. If I used more, you all would have definitely died." The Saiyan spoke as Kal landed behind him.

"Wasn't that overkill, Raizen?" Kal asked.

"No, it was overdue," Raizen spoke. "These kids know nothing about war, so they think they can just jump into it and come out unscathed." He picked up Peng's spear, which he stabbed into the ground. "Still, these kids have potential. They just have to be trained by the right person."

Kal's eyes widened. "You mean..."

Raizen smirked. "Yeah, that's what I mean. Get up, all of you!" He ordered and slowly, and all of them slowly got up to their feet. "All of you have potential to be much better than what you are. With proper training and discipline, you guys will be able to take down foes much more powerful than yourselves. So, you guys up for it?"

Kong smirked and looked at his team, who nodded. "Well, you beat all of us, so yeah." They all stood up in a line, put their hands together, and bowed before Raizen.

Suddenly a green energy blast landed right next to them, scattering the snow around them.

"An attack!" Kong shouted as he looked up at the sky. In the sky, a squadron of people in green uniforms and strange green helmets were floating.

"Those guys again?" Peng groaned. "Haven't they had enough?"

"Who are those guys?" Raizen asked. "They sort of remind me of Green Lanterns..."

"They call themselves the Green Lantern Corps of China (GLC)," Dragonson growled. "So-called government groups that annoy us from time to time."

The Saiyan laughed. "So even the puny Lanterns get ripped off of, huh?" He glanced at Kal, who rolled his eyes slightly.

"Superman!" The GLC squadron floated towards the Kryptonian. "You are in violation of international space. Leave Chinese airspace immediately or there will be trouble." The leading member noted.

"They are here for us, not you!" Kong flew in front of them. "And Superman is welcome here, despite what you have to say."

"This does not concern you Kong Kenan." The leading GLC shot Kong with green energy and sent him flying back.

"Kryptonite..." Superman grunted, sensing Kryptonite radiation in GLC's blast. He was about to step in, but Raizen stopped him.

"Let the kids take care of it. They have to take care of their own mess." The Saiyan commented as the JLC regrouped and shot up towards the GLC. As the JLC fought against the GLC, Kal-El and Raizen began to talk.

"Those kids might be okay against lower-level fighters..." Raizen commented. "But we need heavy hitters, Kal-El."

Kal rubbed his smooth chin. "I have two other people in mind. Real-heavy hitters. Black Adam and Shazam."

"Are they strong?" Raizen asked.

"Each of them is magically empowered by six gods." Kal commented. "One of them would need convincing, but both of them helped the League before."

"God-powered huh?" Raizen rubbed his chin. In his missions as a Time Patroller, he had fought beings empowered by Gods. Almost none of them were actual challenges, so he actually doubted if they would be strong enough. "How strong are they compared to you?"

Superman glanced at Raizen. "Well, they are pretty much my equals if I didn't use Ki."

"I see. Well, that's better than nothing. Let's go." Raizen glanced at the JLC vs GLC battle one last time. "Yup. Kids." Then he felt enormous pressure coming from somewhere. That no doubt belonged to Shinsou.

"Oh shit..." Raizen cursed. Members of the JLC felt that too and stopped fighting the GLC.

"W-what the hell was that..." Kong stammered. "I just felt a huge ki. A really huge ki!"

"Yeah..." The saiyan commented. "And it just moved somewhere. We'll take care of it! You kids stay here!" He shouted at the JLC and flew away with Superman following him.

"Where are we going, Raizen?" Kal asked.

"To my friend, to make sure that he doesn't do anything drastic..." Raizen muttered.

* * *

 _Themyscira, Prime Earth_

Diana landed on Themyscira, looking for allies against this Frieza, though she wasn't exactly looking forward to meeting her mother sisters. To be honest, she hadn't seen them for the past few months. Ever since she found out their dark truths, she felt so estranged from them. Coming back to her home island gave her a mixed feeling of dread.

"Diana!" She turned and saw her best friend Hessia arriving with several Amazon Sisters. "So you returned, after so long."

"Hessia." Diana hugged her friend. "I wish I came under better circumstances. But Amazons are needed."

"Oh, for what?" The bronze-skinned Amazon asked as the other Amazons muttered amongst each other.

"There's a-Watch out!" The Amazon Princess shouted as something flaming crashed down from the sky and into the forest near them. She and her Amazon kin rushed to the crash site and saw someone rising from the crater.

"Oh...where am I?" A disgruntled male voice shot out as the figure rose up, holding a golden sword. The Amazons immediately took attack positions against the figure.

Diana recognized who it was immediately. "Deathstroke...what are you doing here?" Then she saw the golden sword and knew exactly what it was. "A God-Killer. Where did you get that weapon?"

"Too many damn questions!" Deathstroke growled. "Where the hell did that bastard send me!?"

Hessia then saw what Deathstroke's landing destroyed and warned her friends. "Diana. The crypt of Lapetus was destroyed by his landing..."

"What!?" Diana shouted as she recognized the ruins of a crypt in the crater. "Deathstroke, you fool! You just doomed Themyscira!"

* * *

 **Justice League of China is actually a recent addition to the DC comics. So their story is that China saw Justice League as a 'western' idea and decided to copy it. Personally, I think it is an interesting addition to the DC Comics. It is close enough to the original concept to accept yet unique enough to enjoy. It plays on Justice League and Chinese Taoism, which I think is a bridging concept of western and eastern themes.**

 **Kong Kenan [Super-Man], in the comics, is created by injecting Kong with Prime Earth Superman's Qi after his death in the comics. In my story, he is created after some of Superman's Ki is collected by the Chinese government and injected into Kong.**

 **Oh, and Deathstroke in this story is armed with a magical weapon known as the God-Killer. It is a canon weapon from Deathstroke #9. I suggest you read it; it's very interesting. The God-Killer is a weapon given to Deathstroke by the Greek God of War Hephaestus to kill a titan in the comics. The God-killer in his fic is the same as the one in the original comics.**

 **I know this is a short chapter, but let me give you a preview of the next chapter, which is the second chapter of Trunks' Special.**

* * *

 _Toki Toki City_

Trunks' eyes widened as he looked at the person in front of him. "You...you are..." The Saiyan in front of him was perhaps the most formidable being Saiyan had ever seen. He had long black spiky hair that reached his waist and yellow eyes that reminded him of a vicious predator. He was very tall, towering over Trunks, with great muscles that matched his imposing aura. His sharply defined face and body were devoid of all fat. (I took inspiration from the Saiyan that appears in the "Origin of Saiyans", a fan-made YouTube ideo, if you guys want a physical depiction.)

The tall Saiyan smirked. "Just call me Yamoshi, kid." He then turned to Chronoa. "I'll take it from here, Chronoa." The Supreme Kai nodded and teleported away. He then looked at Trunks. "I assume you have a lot of questions?"

"Ye-yeah!" Trunks stuttered. "Like...how are you here? I heard about you from my father so many times..." That was an understatement. During their time in hyperbolic time chamber, Vegeta spoke how it was his destiny as the Saiyan Prince to become the legendary Super Saiyan, the most powerful warrior in history. Trunks wondered if such a being truly existed.

The older Saiyan chuckled in amusement. "Walk with me, young one, and I will answer everything." The two warriors began to walk through the park in the middle of Toki Toki City, where the rest of the city's denizens were relaxing or training.

"So...you are my ancestor?" Trunks asked. "The legendary Super Saiyan is my ancestor...my father would be ecstatic..."

The older Saiyan nodded. "Well, you aren't my direct descendant. More accurately, my older brother Kanba is your direct ancestor."

"Kanba?" Trunks tilted his head in confusion. "You have siblings?"

"Yes. I was the middle of three brothers. Kanba was the eldest, I was the middle, and Zucchi was the youngest." Yamoshi recalled his brothers. "Not surprised that you haven't heard our names. We lived thousands of years ago, and Saiyans didn't exactly keep record of history back then."

"Are your brothers also here?" Trunks asked, looking around his environment.

Yamoshi shook his head. "No. Kanba is in hell while Zucchi is enjoying the Upper Realms."

Trunks stopped. His direct ancestor was in hell? "Why? What happened?"

"It all began...during the Saiyan Unification Wars... when Saiyans were conquering our original universe, Universe 13."

* * *

 **So what do you think? That were the Saiyan Unification wars? And Saiyans were from Universe 13? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Please Review!**


	17. Chapter Trunks Part 2: Yamoshi Entrance

**Hey Guys! Here is my Trunks Chapter Part 2. I also posted a new story called Dragon Ball Heroes: The Saga of New Heroes. Please read it, if you have time. Its chapter 2 is coming out soon!**

 **Oh, and I updated the Power Levels Chapter as well, with Yamoshi and Goku updated.**

 **Reaction to Reviews:**

1\. HideYourWivesAndSisters: Yup! You got it! The very same Kanba! And yes, to you other question! Please read the bottom notes!

2\. VengefulMANonMission: Is Frieza strong enough to take out Beerus and Goku? Nope, not yet. He may have Parallax, but Beerus can still wipe him out of existence. As for Yamoshi kicking ass, that will come in another chapter. Read!

3\. dark flacon: Yes, Kong has all of his power. Not that they help much against one of Raizen's caliber and power.

4\. Nomak XIII: Sodom Yat may come in future chapter.

5\. The Phenomenal Flair : Yeah, I know. JLC and the GLC is really interesting. As for the Entity of Rage, Butcher, there is a reason why it is running away!

* * *

 _Toki Toki City_

Trunks' eyes widened as he looked at the person in front of him. "You...you are..." The Saiyan in front of him was perhaps the most formidable being Saiyan had ever seen. He had long black spiky hair that reached his waist and yellow eyes that reminded him of a vicious predator. He was very tall, easily towering over Trunks, with great muscles that matched his imposing aura. His sharply defined face and body were devoid of all fat. (I took inspiration from the Saiyan that appears in the "Origin of Saiyans", a fan-made YouTube ideo, if you guys want a physical depiction.)

The tall Saiyan smirked. "Just call me Yamoshi, kid." He then turned to Chronoa. "I'll take it from here, Chronoa." The Supreme Kai nodded and teleported away. He then looked at Trunks. "I assume you have a lot of questions?"

"Ye-yeah!" Trunks stuttered. "Like...how are you here? I heard about you from my father so many times..." That was an understatement. During their time in hyperbolic time chamber, Vegeta spoke how it was his destiny as the Saiyan Prince to become the legendary Super Saiyan, the most powerful warrior in history. Trunks wondered if such a being truly existed.

The older Saiyan chuckled in amusement. "Walk with me, young one, and I will answer everything." The two warriors began to walk through the park in the middle of Toki Toki City, where the rest of the city's denizens were relaxing or training.

"So...you are my ancestor?" Trunks asked. "The legendary Super Saiyan is my ancestor...my father would be ecstatic..." No kidding. If his father knew that he was descended from the Legendary Super Saiyan, then his ego would double in size.

The older Saiyan nodded. "Well, you aren't my direct descendant. More accurately, my older brother Kanba is your direct ancestor."

"Kanba?" Trunks tilted his head in confusion. "You have siblings?"

"Yes. I was the middle of three brothers. Kanba was the eldest, I was the middle, and Zucchi was the youngest." Yamoshi recalled his brothers. "Not surprised that you haven't heard our names. We lived millions of years ago, and Saiyans didn't exactly keep record of history back then."

"Are your brothers also here?" Trunks asked, looking around his environment.

Yamoshi shook his head. "No. Kanba is in hell while Zucchi is enjoying the Upper Realms."

Trunks stopped. His direct ancestor was in hell? "Why? What happened?"

"It all began...during the Saiyan Unification Wars... when Saiyans were conquering our original universe, Universe 13."

Yamoshi began explaining about the Saiyans in his time. Back then Saiyans were NOT united all. In fact, it was divided up into clans that acted as their own governments in their territory. Yamoshi, Zucchi, and Kanba belonged to one of the minor clans, called Clan Vege, and constantly fought against larger clans. The three brothers were then noticed by the Supreme Kai and Destroyer of Universe 13, Gama and Kairen. The two deities noticed the three brothers' potentials and believe they could become pillars of stability in the unstable universe.

Kairen the Destroyer chose the three Saiyan brothers as students, and soon the three of them attained powers far greater than any other saiyan. They were successfully able to drive back the larger saiyan clans and protect their family.

"During our training, my brothers and I pledged to unite all of Saiyans as one people...although each of us went about it in our own ways." Yamoshi continued. "I wanted to unite the Saiyans as a nation that would strengthen the race as a whole, yet respect its people. Zucchi preached fighting as a form of defense only. But Kanba, the eldest of us, wanted to unite the Saiyans as a warring, conquering nation. To conquer civilizations and feed upon the week."

The three brothers' disagreements grew violent, as Yamoshi and Zucchi rejected Kanba's domineering ways. The eldest brother left his Clan to start his own, Clan Taro. Using his newfound powers from his training, Kanba started his conquest on the galaxy. Through trial-by-combat, Clan Taro swallowed hundreds of clans and amassed enormous armies and conquered worlds upon worlds. In a few decades, Kanba had conquered more than half the galaxy, with the other half united against the Saiyans.

Wary of Kanba, Supreme Kai Gama asked Yamoshi and Zucchi to intervene. So the two Saiyans confronted their eldest brother, destroying his armies until they met face to face at last.

In the present, Trunks could see how recalling his story was taking an emotional toll on the much older saiyan. "Kanba demanded that Zucchi and I bow to him...and we both refused. Zucchi refused to fight him...left with his followers to Universe 6 with Gama's help. Kanba's armies were legion compared to my own followers. So he and I decided to settle our differences in a duel. The stronger would lead the Saiyans." Yamoshi took a deep breath. "What he didn't tell me was that it was not a one versus one duel. Nearing the end of our duel, his army ambushed my followers, massacring them like animals."

Yamoshi took a very deep breath. Trunks saw the wave of emotions in Yamoshi's face. The pain he must have felt must have eclipsed his own. "My remaining followers pushed their life force into me, and I was able to ascend to powers greater than any saiyan before. But in the end, my newfound power was only temporary, and I was killed, along with the rest of my family and followers." Yamoshi clenched his fists. "When I passed onto the afterlife, instead of going to hell or heaven, I was picked up by angel named Spirytus Amenadiel to serve. And so...here I am..." Yamoshi finished talking. "Later Universe 13 was erased by Grand Zeno."

Trunks was quiet for a bit. "What happened then to Universe 13? And your brothers?"

Yamoshi grunted. "Eventually Kairen had enough to Kanba and started a Saiyan purge in Universe 13. Right before Grand Zeno erased the universe. He would have finished it if Kanba didn't stall him for as long as he did."

"What about Zucchi?"

"Zucchi and his followers lived out their days in peace in Universe 6. Zucchi lived a very long and peaceful life before his death. Now he is enjoying the Upper Realms a little too well." Yamoshi smirked.

The purple-haired demisaiyan then remembered that Saiyans in his universe was a near-extinct race. "You know what happened to the Saiyans in Universe 7, right?" He added, and Yamoshi nodded.

"I heard. A Frost Demon enslaving and killing all but a few. A pity...but possibly a fitting end." Yamoshi commented.

Trunks was shocked at what he just heard. "Did I hear you right? It was fitting for the Saiyans to be wiped out?!" He did not expect to hear that from the legendary Super Saiyan.

"You have to realize this, boy. The Saiyans that your father knew were a bastardization of my people, young one. They were no warriors. Merely thugs and brutes. And they, in my eyes, did not deserve a happy ending." Yamoshi spoke calmly, looking at Trunks. "Kanba's followers and their descendants are all in hell as they should be for killing my friends and family."

Trunks looked down. "I...I'm sorry. I forgot that you lost your family because of your brother..."

Yamoshi put his hand on Trunks' shoulder. "Don't be discouraged, Trunks. Kanba's legacy is only a small part of you. You carry with you your mother's humanity. If Kanba had a life mate like your mother, things may have been very different. Now, despite Saiyans' being endangered, I'm content that Saiyans have returned to their true warrior roots with Goku and Vegeta."

"Huh?" Trunks tilted his head. "You know Goku and my father?"

Yamoshi chuckled. "Of course. I meet those two after you left the timeline in your time machine. Let's just say that you missed a lot of things after you return to your timeline..."

Trunks turned to Yamoshi. "Wait, how do you know that? Have you been watching me?"

"More or less. I watch over Universe 6 and Universe 7 Saiyans from time to time. I'm not allowed to directly interfere in the universes' affairs. So I pretty much know everything that has happened up to now in your universe."

Trunk sighed. Obviously, he was in for a huge surprise. "Okay, so what did I miss?"

"I can answer that." They turned and saw a familiar Saiyan waiting for them with his arms folded.

Trunks was bewildered once more. "...Father..." Today was full of surprises. First he met the legendary Super Saiyan himself. Now, he was reunited with his father of all people. Vegeta was wearing a black form of battle armor that he used before. (He is wearing the Xeno Vegeta armor, if you wanted to know)

"Vegeta, there you are." Yamoshi grinned. "Finished your mission?" Yamoshi asked.

"I have. And I'm ready for our sparring again." Vegeta grunted, folding his arms.

"Mission? Father, what are you doing here?" Trunks asked, now confused more than before.

Yamoshi smirked. "Vegeta, why don't you spar with Trunks and fill him in on the details? We can train later."

"Very well." Vegeta answered and looked at Trunks. "Come. I hope you kept your promise and gotten stronger, boy!"

He led Trunks to a training yard and took a fighting stance. Trunks did the same. While sparring, Vegeta filled Trunks in on what he had missed, both the current events and the true origins of the Saiyans.

Story Start...

 _After Trunks had left, a multiversal tournament was held between the 12 universes, with Universe 7 winning. The demi-Saiyans was not surprised to hear that Goku and Vegeta had attained new transformations. Goku had briefly mastered an extremely powerful technique called Ultra Instinct, which placed him even above Gods of Destructions. With Universe 7's victory, all of the losing universes, which had been erased before, were brought back into existence by using Super Dragon Balls. What the winners didn't know was that their wish had unforeseen consequences._

 _As Yamoshi already spoke, Saiyans were originally not from Universe 6 or Universe 7, but from Universe 13. Saiyans from Universe 6 were Zucchi's descendants, and those of Universe 7 were descendants from the first scouts sent Universe 13 during Saiyans' universal conquest. But when Zeno-Sama destroyed universes 13-18, the only remaining saiyans lived in Universe 6 and 7. King Vegeta, Kanba's descendant, eventually became the King of Universe 7 Saiyans, and the rest was history. But when Android 17 wished the erased universes back, Universes 13-18 were also brought back by the Super Shenron._

 _Several months after the Tournament of Power, Saiyans from Universe 13 came to Universe 7 to find their long-lost brethren, and eventually found their way to Earth. Kanba, Vegeta's ancestor who was somehow alive, came as well and greeted Vegeta and Goku like family. The ancient, yet strangely immortal Saiyan invited them and their family to join his empire and rebuild the Saiyan race in Universe 7. While Goku was lost as ever and Vegeta was rather eager to bring meaning to his station as prince, something happened._

 _Just then, Yamoshi himself came to Earth to confront Kanba once more. And when he did, the two brothers argued with each other, bringing up ancient animosities and faults._

 _The younger brother then threatened to kill Kanba and all Universe 13 Saiyans unless they returned to their universe. To show that he was serious, he annihilated several of them with ki blasts._

 _Goku and Vegeta, who didn't like Yamoshi's aggressiveness, then confronted him for threatening their new friends, and so the legendary saiyan fought them._

Story End

Back to the present, Vegeta landed a kick to Trunks' face back to his feet. "Kanba, Yamoshi, and Zucchi. It turns out there were three legendary Saiyans, not one. Only fitting that the royal line is descended from one of them."

Trunks landed on one knee, wiping the blood off his chin. "What happened to Universe 13 Saiyans after everything?"

"Kairen, the Destroyer of Universe 13, came to Beerus and both of them handled it" Vegeta grunted. "Kakarot and I tried to convince them not to, but they told us we should just be grateful that we be spared."

"So...they're gone?" Trunks asked. Having met Beerus before, Trunks knew how short-tempered and erratic Beerus could be.

"I don't know, but I don't care." The Prince of Saiyans grunted. The lack of sadness or disappointment in his father's voice was not lost to Trunks.

"I would have through that you would be a little disappointed, Father..." Trunks started. "I mean, you could have rebuilt the Saiyans-"

But Vegeta snapped, interrupting his son. "And why would I do that? True warriors need their own strength to survive, not empires!"

"But didn't you want to rebuild the saiyans, as its prince?" The demi-saiyan asked heatedly. He couldn't believe that his father, who proudly declared himself as Saiyan royalty, would ignore the opportunity become a Saiyan once more. In fact, the demi-saiyan couldn't even count the number of times Vegeta boasted bein the Saiyan Prince. After all, a prince was nothing without a kingdom...at least that's what Trunks thought. "With Kanba gone, you could have ascended to the throne."

Vegeta growled. "Do I need to repeat myself, boy? Our desire to be the strongest is what makes us Saiyans, not riches or kingdoms. And as for your question of rebuilding the Saiyans, I already am." He then pointed at his son. "You and your sister are my legacy. And that's all I need." He spoke and walked away.

Stupefied by his father's words, Trunks slowly began to tear up. Although Vegeta had accepted Trunks as his son years ago, it still hit Trunks in the feel spot. Not only had his father accepted him now, but also he both acknowledged Trunks' strength and importance to him. Tearing up slightly, Trunks sniffed and wiped his tears.

"Vegeta!" A loud shout got their attention, and Yamoshi walked towards them with much smaller person, one Trunks was very familiar with.

"Goku!" Trunks shouted and ran in front of Goku. "Is that really you?" He looked up and down, and there was no doubt. It was Goku. but he wasn't wearing his normal gi. Instead he was a wearing an alternate red and black gi (Xeno Goku's gi)

"Hey Trunks! Nice to see ya!" Goku exclaimed. "I heard from Chronoa that she saved you a while ago."

"I didn't expect to see you here." Trunks looked back and forth from Goku and Vegeta. "In fact, I didn't expect my dad here either."

Goku laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well after the entire Universe 13 incident, Yamoshi brought both of us to fight in the Time Patrol. Something about us being troublemakers."

"You two ARE troublemakers..." Yamoshi shook his head. "Enraging Destroyers and bringing back destroyed universes...I don't know anybody who has caused as much trouble as you two."

Meanwhile, Vegeta walked to Yamoshi. "Finally ready to fight, Yamoshi? It will be different from last time."

"Big words after your last spanking, brat!" The strongest Saiyan smirked, and Vegeta looked away with a growl. He saw Goku's excited expression and sighed. "Another fight then. Myself versus you two. Trunks can watch."

"Oh yeah!" Goku smiled wildly.

Then Trunks realized something. "Wait a minute...I have a sister?!"

After Vegeta gave Trunks a lengthy explanation about Bra, he and Goku finally faced off against Yamoshi.

"Here I go!" Goku exclaimed and transformed directly into Super Saiyan Blue. "Now for the next...level!" His muscles bulged slightly as his aura intensified. Yellow lightning coursed through the blue aura and Goku's hair spike even more. "Super Saiyan Blue, Level 2!"

"There's a level 2?" Trunks gasped.

"Hyah!" Vegeta roared as he transformed into blue and beyond, his light blue hair and aura turning into a darker blue color.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Trunks turned and saw Chronoa sitting next to him. "Goku and your father went through a great deal after you left."

"I had no idea..." Trunks scratched his head.

Yamoshi, meanwhile, grunted at the saiyan duo's transformations and began flexing his own ki. "You brats still have no idea..." He snarled, his voice suddenly turning deeper and more beast like. Then he roared into the sky, a pillar of green energy piercing the sky. The environment itself began to distort and change in color as Yamoshi transformed into to something Trunks had never seen before.

As the dust settled, Yamoshi, with spikier green hair and clad in green aura laced with green electricity, appeared. For some reason, his canine teeth were more prominent like an animal's. His eyes, which were pupiless, returned to having yellow-ish green pupils.

"Holy..." Trunks gasped. "Just what did he transform into?"

Chronoa smirked. "That, Trunks, is the true version of Super Saiyan transformation combined with Godly Ki. I suppose you could call it, True Super Saiyan God."

 _Two S_ _trongest Saiyans of this era V.S. The Strongest Saiyan of All Time! Who would win?_

 _...To be continued_

* * *

 **How would Goku and Vegeta handle themselves against the might of the Legendary Super Saiyan? Find out on next time!**

 **I'm writing another story for the Universe 13 Saga. My own version of the Dragon Ball Super: Origin of Saiyans Film. Be ready!**

 **NOTES:**

 **Kanba, if you guys didn't know, is the name of the mystery Evil Saiyan in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. I thought it would be interesting to integrate him into a story.**

 **If you guys didn't know, Kanba, Yamoshi, and Zucchi were inspired by _Raoh, Kenshiro, and Toki_ from "Fist of the North Star." Having only one Legendary Saiyan seemed so boring to me, so I made it so that there were three. **

**Please Review!**


	18. Frieza Arc IV: The Rage Enters!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I took a week off to go to the Rocky Mountains, which was fun as hell! I also started a new story called "Dragon Ball Super: The Clash of Three War Gods", my own version of the next Dragon Ball Super movie. It is connected to this story, as all of my stories are.**

 **Response to Review:**

Phenomenal Flair: Yamoshi is well above Goku and Vegeta. You'll find out more in my Clash of the Three War Gods story of how much.

2\. : SSJ4...that might come up later...

3\. rmarcano321: I drew inspiration from the "Fist of the North Star" because I just loved the dynamic between the three brothers. The Love-Hate relationship was well-explained. I'm deciding to write my own version of Origin of Saiyans mainly because using Broly as the new villain doesn't seem enough of...substance. We already saw Broly. I mean the epicness just has to rise. From the first movie, we got Beerus. Then we got Golden Frieza. Then we got Hit and Jiren. After Jiren, Broly just seems a bit of a downgrade. So that's why I'm rewriting it. Marvel characters...yeah. I already teased what marvel characters will be included.

* * *

 _On some planet in Universe 11..._

"Okay! Let's do it again!" Toppo shouted at the rest of the Pride Troopers in their training session. "Formation Pride V-12!"

All of the Pride Troopers, except for one of them, charged against that sole trooper Jiren, who was standing stoically with his eyes closed and arms crossed. The speedster of the team, Dyspo, immediately charged himself to his Super Speed mode, grabbed his teamate Kunshi, and rushed toward his targeteammate. Using his immense speed, the rabbit-like trooper flew around his target.

"Kunshi, now!" Dyspo shouted. Kunshi created countless energy threads that wrapped around Jiren.

"Zoiray!" Kunshi shouted at his smaller teammate, who spun as fast as he could to create the largest possible tornado. The tornado then wrapped around Jiren, who was still standing still, doing nothing.

Kahseral then gathered all of his teammates. "Now, together now!" The rest of them charged their differently colored ki blasts.

"Super United Justice Stream!" The rainbow-colored mega beam was shot into the tornado, which carried it, surrounding Jiren with it. Cocette then used her dimension abilities to trap the tornado into a pocket to concentrate its destructive power solely at Jiren.

If only it was that effective...

Jiren opened his eyes and shot out his eye-blasts, dispersing all of the attacks and Cocette's dimension's barriers in one try. The rest of his teammates grunted as their attacks were rendered useless against Jiren.

"Blast, it's not effective enough." Kahseral groaned and looked at Toppo. "None of our attacks are effective."

"The main problem is power." Toppo sighed. "There is too great of a difference in power between us and Jiren. Perhaps my energy of destruction is the only thing that would be remotely effective."

As the rest of the Pride Troopers were talking amongst each other, Jiren's thoughts traveled elsewhere. He had agreed to participate in this futile exercise to build bonds with the rest of the Pride Troopers, but so far, the results weren't that great. Just as Toppo said, the difference in their powers were too great. No matter how much time would pass, Jiren knew that he would still be an outcast to them. His focus was on another person entirely. The one person who had legitimately beaten him. Son Goku.

After confronting Belmod and Marcarita about Goku's recent developments, the warrior could not help but think about the Saiyan. Apparently, Goku had faced off against an ancient Saiyan and attained even greater levels of power, and that there was a legendary warrior who was even more powerful than Goku.

And here Jiren was, literally twiddling his thumbs in this training session.

Just as he was about to bolt and leave, all of the Pride Troopers received an emergency message on their communicators. "Warning, Warning. Threat Level Super Omega Detected. All Pride Troopers are summoned immediately to these coordinates!"

"Threat Level Omega?" Cocette screamed. "But that's..."

Kahseral nodded gravely. "Yes. Super Omega is if a God of Destruction has failed...though there has never been a Super Omega threat..."

"We better get going! Pride Troopers, move out!" Toppo ordered, and every Pride Trooper, except Jiren, got to their ships and flew away. Jiren unfolded his arms and flew by himself to the coordinates, simply because it was faster.

They reached their coordinates in a far-away sector in their universe, and it was unlike anything they have seen before. Right in the middle of a solar system was a giant, red wormhole that was slowly destroying the surrounding planets.

"Class-100 Wormhole!" Kahseral read the scans from his ship. "If we don't stop it now, it will eventually swallow up the entire universe!"

"Then we have to remove it or destroy it." Toppo commented. "Cocette, can you create a dimensional barrier around the wormhole's center?"

"No way!" Cocette argued. "The center is as large as a sun. I don't have enough power to create one as large."

"Can't you destroy it with your hakai?" Dyspo asked Toppo.

"If I did use hakai to that level, then the surrounding planets would be destroyed as well..." The Destroyer Candidate replied.

As the rest of the Pride Troopers debated on how to stop this, Jiren continued to glare silently at the wormhole. To him, the wormhole itself didn't pose quite a threat. Given enough time, he could go inside and suppress it with his energy alone. What bothered Jiren was what caused the wormhole in the first place.

"It's about time you guys got here!" A shout rang to the Troopers and they looked to the source. The Destroyers Belmod and Geene, followed by their angel attendants Marcarita and Martinu, floated towards them.

"Lord Belmod!" Toppo shouted. "Y-you...you are wounded, my lord!"

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious!" Belmod growled. Both Belmod and Geene were badly injured, with giant bloody holes in their ribcages. Even the angels were slightly injured, with bandages on their blue faces. "Damn Beerus and Champa. If only they hadn't let it get out of their grasp!"

"What happened?" Kahseral asked. "What could cause such damage to Destroyers..."

"Something just bulldozed through reality and punched holes into us..." Gene growled, grabbing his bloody wound. "The Angels were barely able to seal it in the wormhole." He pointed at the wormhole.

"But not for long." Martinu wiped her forehead with a cloth. "It is literally ripping through reality and time just to escape."

"What is it?" Jiren finally asked, getting everybody's attention.

Marcarita sighed. "It is something that a mortal like you would comprehend, no matter how strong you are. But imagine a force that represents all the anger in a multiverse much like our own...and that it has its own mind and conscience."

"Does such a thing exist?" Toppo asked.

"It does, kid, and it's dangerous..." Gene grunted. "Both Belmod and I were barely able to stop it before it gored both of us."

Just then, the black and red lightning crackled out of the wormhole. The wormhole split down the middle as something massive and powerful began to tear through it. Gradually the rip became larger and larger.

"I had hoped our powers would have held it back longer!" Martinu sighed as she grasped her staff. "Sister, we have to perform our most powerful vanishment magic to banish it."

Marcarita scowled. "That spell? It will take us at least an hour to prepare it!"

Belmod looked at the Pride Troopers. "Jiren, Toppo, help me and Gene hold this monstrosity at bay! The rest of you, scram! This is a foe beyond any of you."

Toppo exited the ship and floated next to Jiren and the two Destroyers. "If I may ask, what is this monster you speak of?"

"See for yourself." Gene pointed at the ripping wormhole. Out of its tear, a giant, red alien bull-like spectral being appeared and roared, the shockwave of it alone shaking the universe. Large enough to be a star, with enough fury to surpass any supernova, this literal force of nature turned its head towards the Pride Troopers.

"Answer my question," Jiren spoke, seeing this hellish creature free itself from the wormhole. "What is this thing?"

"We call it the Butcher, mortal." Marcarita whispered. "The embodiment of a multiverse's rage. Can you handle it?"

Jiren flexed his flaming ki to its fullest, a double-layered flaming aura surrounding him. "Another question, Angel." He grunted at Marcarita. "Son Goku, would he be able beat this thing?"

With her eyebrow raised, Marcarita finally understood and smirked. Jiren may have been stoic as a rock on the outside, but the mortal was just as anxious and curious as any other mortal around. "Well, if you must know, recently Son Goku defeated a Dark God who is powerful enough to take on two Destroyers at once. Take that for what you will."

The Gray Warrior took a deep breathe. "If he can do such things, then so can I..." He charged at the Butcher. The Entity of Rage roared and charged at Jiren.

* * *

 _Ysmault, Prime Universe..._

There were a few things in the universe that amused Frieza. A weakened enemy groveling at his feet, for example.

Then there were things that aggravated Frieza. A weak opponent that refused to grovel at his feet.

And finally there were things that infuriated him. A strong opponent that refused to budge.

It seemed that Atrocitus was somewhere between the latter two. Unlike Sinestro, who preyed on his enemies' fears, this Atrocitus was pure rage incarnate, drawing strength from his and his enemies' anger. This lackies did the same.

Wave after wave, Frieza sent his yellow-ring powered forces against his enemies, only to see them stopped by red berserkers. These berserkers were akin to kamikazes, willing to sacrifice themselves to kill any of their enemies. The perfect kind of foot soldiers.

A painful laugh came from Frieza's side, and the Evil Emperor turned to Sinestro. "Something funny?"

"Just enjoying your force's decimation." The red-skinned alien smirked, only to have Frieza's enforcer stab him in the back with a pain-stick.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so smug." Frieza noted. "If my forces have such a hard time against you, that would transitively mean your forces were so much weaker than the Red Lanterns. You are not on such high ground."

"Lord Frieza." A reptilian alien in battle armor bowed before Frieza. "The Red Lanterns have just launched a suicide run against our right flank. Our right and central flank are folding. The Red Lanterns are more tenacious than we predicted."

Frieza put his hand on his cheek. "No. It seems that my forces are just not as motivated." He flexed the hand that wore his personal power ring. "Shall we make give them something to fear, Parallax?"

From his ring, an alien insect-construct appeared from his ring, slithering to Frieza's shoulder. **Indeed, let us give them fear...**

Smirking, Frieza raised his ring finger, activating it. All across the battlefield, all of Frieza's soldiers were suddenly surrounded by golden insect constructs that bit the ring bearers.

"Fear your Emperor, the Great Frieza." Frieza laughed evilly. "Fear the punishment you will receive...if you fail me!"

The insect constructs then crawled into the soldier's mouths, increasing the fear of their hosts several multiple times. Frieza's soldiers became berserkers themselves and fell upon their enemies like a yellow wave.

Seeing his army suddenly performing so well, Frieza giggled. "See, sometimes you just have to give them right encouragement."

Then, a huge red energy blast shot from Ysmault and tore through Frieza's forces like wet paper and stopped right in front of Frieza's ship.

"Show yourself, sinner!" The source of the attack spat, red energy spewing from his mouth.

"You must be Atrocitus." Frieza raised his eyebrow. "Your names are so fascinating. Sinestro...Atrocitus, are you people intentionally so overt with yourselves?"

"We are what we make ourselves to be!" Atrocitus snarled. "You will not conquer us with your paltry fear. Our anger overpowers our fears."

Frieza floated off of his throne and exited the ship. "Oh, I'm familiar with anger. And how to control it." Yellow-flaming aura surrounded Frieza. "And when you feel my anger, you will bow before me as well."

* * *

 _From a multiverse very...very far away..._

Indra Uchiha was calmly floating around in the pure blankness of his environment. It was a place of pure emptiness, devoid of all light, matter, substance, etc. It had many names. Next Place. The Mystery. Monitor-Mind. The Overvoid. If the Omniverse held everything that existed, then this place was everything that had yet to exist.

He came here as often as he could to get away from all the noise caused by creation. With his abilities, he needed a special form of "sensory deprivation" to relax him.

"Come here again?" Indra opened his eyes and saw a feminine form of black and gold color.

"Hello, Infinity..." Indra closed his eyes again. "Still trying to heal your older brother?"

"Yes." Infinity, also known as Sister of Eternity, or the Seventh Cosmos, was the embodiment of the Sixth Multiverse M. To put it simply, she and her brother were the youngest of 8 siblings, each of them representing a successive iteration of the same multiverse.

"Bringing your brother to a place where your powers are reduced to nothing. Interesting idea." Indra whispered softly.

"It was the most logical thing to do." Eternity floated next to Indra. "Our brother, the very first multiverse, would have never listened to us otherwise. Here, we can talk and bond as mortals do. Perhaps, he will accept us as family in time."

"Time? I would have thought something as you would be immune a concept as time."

"In this place, even we are subject to it. This place is inside the One Above All, after all" Eternity gazed at the endless blankness. "What's surprising is that you are holding yourself so well. Despite my being Eternity, I would have never guess a mortal could keep himself sane in such emptiness."

"I try not to dwell on it." Indra shrugged. "I mastered the Speed Force to the point that I can enter and exit this place at will, same as you. As for the blankness, I find peace in it."

"What an interesting mortal you are." Eternity smiled. "Do you dislike your multiverse?"

"Hardly. I just hate involving myself in other people's issues." Indra sighed and finally straightened his body. "But sometimes, I have to." He turned to Eternity. "I know it's foolish for a mortal to say this to a multiverse, but I hope your brother gets better."

"Hope..." Eternity giggled. To Indra, it was strange to see the very embodiment of Eternity giggle. "Such a mortal concept, yet it affects the very zenith of existence. Very well. I hope to see you soon, too."

Indra nodded and just as he was about to leave, Eternity stopped him. "Before you leave, there is one thing that I must tell you."

"Then speak." Indra noted.

"My older brother's creations, the Celestials, are starting to run rampant in other multiverses." Eternity spoke. "I had hoped to stop them myself with my brother Infinity, but they are beyond our reach now."

Indra slowly nodded. "I see. My brother will handle them. He has a knack for these thing.

"Thank you..."

"But knowing him, he will go after your brother as well..." Indra turned to Eternity. "If that happens, you will remain the youngest of your siblings."

"If he does, please stop him. The younger should not be guilty of the eldest's crimes. Surely you must agree." Eternity placed her dark hand on Indra's chest. Her hand was small, but Indra felt such weight from that hand.

"You are sounding more and more like a mortal." Indra smiled and put his hand on hers. "Fine."

He then turned and left in burst of multiple-colored lightning. Infinity saw him leave as another being materialized next to her.

"You have been hanging around that mortal often, Seventh Sister." A blue-colored hooded being spoke. "He is interesting...I agree."

"Hanging? You have been picking up mortal's lingo, Fifth Brother." Infinity spoke. "Is it time?"

"Yes, our eldest brother has awoken again. Time to talk to him again." The two of them disappeared.

* * *

Universe 11...

A bruised Jiren was sent flying into a giant meteor, smashing it into pieces. The Pride Trooper felt as if somebody smashed a star into his torso.

"Jiren, watch out!" Toppo shouted. The mustached trooper had already transformed into his God of Destruction mode, yet his left arm had a huge hole injury.

 **Kill, Maim, Burn! Kill, Maim, Burn!** The Butcher snarled as it charged at Jiren, who dodged the Rage Entity's horns. The bullish entity smashed through the meteor and the planet behind it.

"Are you okay?" Toppo asked. Jiren grunted and raised himself up. "I can't believe it. Neither of us can even slow that thing down."

Jiren stayed silent as he saw the Butcher turn around and charge against the two of them again. It bared its horns against the two Troopers, growling like a beast. While Toppo flew away, Jiren remained in place and flexed his red ki. The Butcher smashed into Jiren, headfirst, and the warrior gripped the Entity's horns and tried to stop the beast's momentum.

"Jiren!" Toppo formed a hakai ball in his right hand and threw it at the Butcher, but the Entity smacked it away with its head, nearly throwing Jiren off to the side. The Gray warrior raised his ki even further, his uniform ripping apart and muscles increasing in size, just like when he fought against Son Goku. Slowly, Jiren forcefully slowed the Butcher down, to the point that their clashing energies were creating shockwaves the reverberating through Universe 11.

 **Your rage...I can feel it...** The Butcher growled. **The angrier you get, the stronger I become.**

"I don't care..." Jiren growled back. "I'll defeat you."

 **Defeat me? I am RAGE ITSELF! I am the anger in your heart. I alone empowered you to seek vengeance against those who wronged you!** Butcher's red energy flowed onto Jiren and covered his body. **And by the endless void, you are mine!**

Jiren felt red-hot rage pouring into his soul. So hot that he was losing his mind. Soon, the Butcher's entire body flowed into Jiren's mouth like red hot liquid. Blood red-power bled out of Jiren's skin pores and covered his body. Horns similar to a Bull's formed out of Jiren's head, and his skin turned from grey to black.

"Jiren?" Toppo asked as Jiren stopped struggling and relaxed. Jiren opened his eyes and it was now blood red, bleeding.

 **This body is mine!** Instead of Jiren's voice, the Butcher's guttural voice came out. It lifted its hand to create a blood-red energy ball. "Now that I have this vessel, I have no need for this universe."

Toppo braced himself for anything. "Jiren is stronger than you know, demon! You won't be able to hold him!"

 **You don't know anything, you godling whelp.** The Butcher laughed. **I molded Jiren from the start to be my perfect vessel!**

* * *

 **This was a very short chapter. I'm going to be very busy for the next few weeks, so this chapter will have to do for now.**

 **If you must know, the 'Eternity' referenced in this chapter is the very same Eternity in Marvel Cinematic Universe. Eternity and Infinity are "two-in-one" being, a member of a group of beings known as the _Ultimate_ Ultimates. Ultimate Ultimates are all embodiments of successive iterations of the Marvel Multiverse. Somewhat of an interesting take on multiverses, with quite an interesting name. **

**What would Indra do? What would his brother do?**

 **What does Butcher mean when he said he molded Jiren from the beginning?**

 **Find out next time!**

 **Please review!**


	19. Frieza Arc IV: Stage Right, Yamoshi!

**Hey, guys.**

 **Sorry for the late update. Did you guys see the new Broly trailer for Dragon Ball movie!? It was awesome! I never expected it to be this epic! Some of you may be wondering if I would be using the movie canon in my story.**

 **Well, I am already writing my own version of the Dragon Ball Super Movie, so it would be wrong for me to quit. And since the movie is coming out in December or next year, I won't be waiting. Maybe I will write in an alternate reality plot with Broly. You can give me ideas if you want.**

 **Also, I am starting to think about doing requests, as long as they fall in line with my series of fanfics. So put in a review a request if you want.**

 **Response to Reviews**

Harlequin-ThePsychoticAntiHero: Dark Metal? Maybe...I do have a chapter in mind where it focuses on Batman...I'll probably do it in the future it I get a lot of requests for it.

dark flacon: Well, Emotional Entities are multiversal in scope. In my view, the Gods of Destruction in DB Multiverse (while they have the ability to destroy universe(s)) are universal in scope, as there is one for every universe. And in New 52 Comics, the Butcher was able to fight against the Spectre, who's like God's Vengeance personified!

jexcel: The Endless? And the Archangels? I won't even begin to estimate their power level because those guys clearly are nigh-omnipotent. In this case, measurement is impossible; only scale is.

* * *

 _Universe 11..._

"What do you mean you molded Jiren from the beginning!?" Toppo screamed at the Butcher. "Explain yourself!"

Butcher, inside Jiren's body, growled and lowered his hand, dissipating its energy blast. **Tell me, w** **hat set Jiren on his path?**

"The loss of his friends and family..." Toppo spoke, then he realized. "You..you! You were the one who killed his family and teacher! Why?"

 **Throughout space and time, I searched for one that could be my vessel. My perfect vessel.** The Butcher stretched his arms wide. **Then** **I found Jiren and recognized his potential, and thus set him on the path of becoming it. And now he fulfills his destiny...**

"He is not your vessel, you demon!" Toppo yelled as he used both of his hands to create a giant hakai ball. "He is my friend, and a member of the Pride Troopers! I swear, on my honor as a Pride Trooper, that I'll free my friend of you!" He threw the giant purple Hakai ball at Jiren-Butcher. But the possessed warrior stopped the Hakai ball by creating a red force field with his eyes.

 **You aren't even a full Destroyer, and yet you challenge me? Ignorance!** The Butcher roared as he literally glared the Hakai away into nothingness. Before Toppo could react, the Butcher rushed towards Toppo, grabbed his head, and flew through the universe at speeds millions of times the speed of light. Just as he was about to kill Toppo, he was stopped by two hakai-charged kicks.

 **You two...** Butcher-possessed Jiren let go to Toppo, who returned to his base form, and stared down his two new opponents, Belmod and Gene.

"We won't let you get away..." Geene growled, his body surrounded with Energy of Destruction. Belmod was the same.

 **Both of you two couldn't even stop me before...** Butcher flexed his power in Jiren's body, blood red energy pouring out of him like waves. **What makes you think you can do so now?**

"Because this time, we are pissed off..." Belmod snarled, his red nose shining brighter than ever. "And when a Destroyer is pissed off, we'll do just about anything, even if we have to destroy this universe..."

 **Then come...** Butcher-Jiren charged at the two Destroyers, baring its teeth. The huge red energy clashed against two purple energies, threatening to tear the universe apart.

* * *

 _Ysmault, Prime Universe,_

Golden Frieza clashed against Atrocitus and was having a surprisingly hard time against the red lantern. Despite being in his Golden Frieza form and using the Yellow Lantern Ring, Frieza was unable to harshly damage Atrocitus.

"Take this!" Frieza lifted his power ring and summoned a giant space worm construct. It wormed its way toward Atrocitus, its numerous rows of teeth bared against the Red Lantern. Atrocitus roared and created an equally large chainsaw row construct and cut through the worm in half.

"He's not running out energy...how troublesome..." Frieza clicked his tongue.

"My ring is charged by infinite anger!" Atrocitus growled. "Even your anger fuels me."

"I see..." Frieza spoke. "Then I must destroy your anger to defeat you."

"Impossible..." The red lantern spat. "My anger is endless. Limitless..."

"That may be so...but anger can be cooled." Frieza dropped out of his Golden form and deactivated his ring.

"What's this?" Atrocitus didn't understand why his enemy lowered his fighting power. "Do you think I won't kill you because you lowered your power?"

"Quite the contrary, berserker." Frieza noted. "I'm merely going to provide you with a little history lesson." As he spoke, a layer of light blue energy appeared around Frieza. "My people are known as Frost Demons since the ancient times." Frieza began to drone. "Even most of my people believe that it is so because our original planet was a frozen planet called Cocytus, and how we acclimated by becoming cold blooded."

"Stalling your death!?"Atrocitus roared and charged forward, with a monstrous spike bat construct in one hand.

"But the reason why we are called Frost Demons is known to a few. Even I learned it myself recently..." Frieza smirked as Atrocitus's attack reached him. The Frost Demon simply raised one of his fingers and avoided the full brunt of the spiked bat construct. But the attack managed to pierce Frieza's finger and draw a few drops of blood. But that was all that Frieza needed. The few drops of blood crystallized into purple crystals, and Frieza telekinetically shot at Atrocitus. Atrocitus raised a red shield construct, but the blood bullets easily pierced through the shield and embedded inside Atrocitus's body. Suddenly, Atrocitus felt a great chill flowing through his body. His red-hot blood, replaced by his Red Lantern Ring, was suddenly freezing. His red veins now turning dark purple.

"We Frost Demons can use our blood to 'freeze' anything, even energy." Frieza smiled as she saw Atrocitus suffering changes. The red lantern couldn't even control his own body freely. "Our blood also acts as a virus, infecting its host." He lifted his hand and clenched it at Atrocitus's direction. "It doesn't matter how strong you are...my blood will feast upon your energy like a parasite. The more you resist, the stronger my blood's influence becomes..."

"You...monster..." Atrocitus struggled to speak. He couldn't move his body. Not even his ring was responding to him.

"You are mine now..." Frieza smiled evilly as he floated to Atrocitus. "But it is not you I want...it's the thing that charges your ring...summon it."

"N-no!" Atrocitus gurgled purple infected blood from his mouth. "You...will...kill us all!"

"I'm not giving you a choice!" Frieza laughed in his shrill voice and lifted his hand towards Atrocitus once more. As he clenched his fingers, Atrocitus felt himself losing control of his body and energy. "NOW DO AS I SAY!" He finally screamed, losing his patience.

Atrocitus's hand slowly rose up, and his red ring sent out a red energy wave.

* * *

 _Universe 11,_

Butcher-Jiren faced off against Belmod, Geene, and Toppo. Their fight had already destroyed several hundred planets, started a chain reaction of supernovas, and caused irreparable damage to the Dragon Wall.

 **Is this all you are capable of?** Butcher-Jiren snarled at his badly damaged opponents. **I thought fighting all of you would allow me to flex my new powers, but I haven't even broken a sweat!** He shot an alternate version of Jiren's Eye Blasts. Belmod, Geene, and Toppo combined their powers to create a shield of Hakai energy, which withstood the wave of Jiren's energy, through a galaxy wasn't as lucky. It was dissipated in a matter of moments.

"We have to free Jiren!" Toppo argued.

"That's easier said than done..." Gene grunted. "The Butcher is anchored to your friends' very soul, feeding on his deep anger. Either your friend lets go of that anger, or we perform an extensive exorcism. The latter, only the angels can do."

"Where are they, anyway?" Belmod snapped.

"They went to fix the Dragon Wall. If they don't, Universes 11 and 2 would collide and implode." Gene answered. "We have to take care of this ourselves."

Butcher-Jiren snarled like a beast and charged, slamming all three of them at once into planets and stars like a bulldozer. With no loss in momentum, the possessed Pride Trooper eventually smashed them into Belmod's planet. Belmod, Gene, and Toppo were embedded deep into planet, badly injured.

 **Time to erase you permanently!** Butcher-Jiren snarled and created a huge, blood red energy ball above his head. But suddenly, he stopped and looked away as if something got his attention.

 **Who dares summon me?!** He snarled and held out his hands in front of him. Then, he ripped apart the very fabric of space and time with sheer strength. Then he entered the rip and disappeared. The rip fixed itself, leaving the three fighters in the ground.

"Thank the Omni-King..." Gene muttered, barely able to peel himself off of the ground. "We're still alive..."

"Yes," Belmod grunted as well, putting his shoulder back in place. "But where did Jiren go?"

"I don't know, Belmod-Sama." Toppo, returned to his original form, sighed. "But my friend needs our help..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in Prime Universe..._

Raizen and Kal were flying towards where the former had felt the massive ki signature. This signature was so huge that he had only felt it only a few times in his entire life, as when he was sparring against his father, or when he faced Darkseid when the Dark God was charged by the Dark Dragon Ball.

"Raizen, what is this pressure?" Kal asked. The Kryptonian was sensing the same thing his Saiyan friend was sensing, and he did not like it one bit.

"You are sensing a huge presence, aren't you?" The Saiyan asked, and Kal nodded. "Due to my ki training, you are learning to sense ki just like I do. Tell me what you sense."

Kal closed his eyes slightly and focused on this pressure. "It's...full of rage...and hatred..."

"Yeah." Raizen grunted. "Personally, I've never felt either of those in this quantity before."

The Man of Steel turned to Raizen. "Do you think its Darkseid again?"

Raizen shook his head. "No. I would know it if it were him, since we fought him before...this is different..."

"Do you think we can defeat this being?" Kal asked.

"I honestly don't know..." Raizen commented. "If I were to say guess, this guy is just about as strong as Darkseid when we fought him."

Superman then glanced at his friend. "If so, then the entire Justice League is needed. We should go back."

Raizen shook his head. "No time to gather them. It will be better if you and I confront this threat personally." Then he felt another ki signature elsewhere. This one, he knew very, very well.

"Raizen..." The Kryptonian had felt it as well.

"Yeah...I sense it too." Saiyan noted. "And if he has come here, then the situation must be really dire."

"Who?" Kal asked, and Raizen smirked.

"One person that I was never able to beat..." The Saiyan ended at that.

* * *

 _In the Beyondverse..._

After getting word from his older brother, Shinsou left the Prime Universe using a space-time technique his grandfather had taught him in his youth. He called it _Budai,_ although it was originally unnamed.

With Budai, Shinsou entered the Beyondverse, a place where these supposed Celestials supposedly stayed at. Beyondverse looked like any universe, with stars and galaxies, except in the middle of it was a huge blue cube.

 _Flashback_

 _Shinsou has just teleported everybody else away from his sight. His subordinates were taking too long with dealing with the trespassers, so he moved all of them elsewhere. Just as he was about to return meditating, he felt somebody behind him._

 _"Back from your sabbatical?" Shinsou whispered as he slowly turned to his older brother._

 _"Good to see you two, little brother." Indra smiled softly. He attempted to poke his brother's forehead, but Shinsou's glare discouraged him. "Hai, hai, my bad. I still remember when you used to be so little and cute, following me and Ashura to play with you."_

 _If Shinsou could burst a blood vessel in his head, he would have. "What do you want?"_

 _Indra cleared his throat. "There is a race of beings called the Celestials." He used his Sharingan to cast an illusion around him and his brother, showing the Celestials. "They were the very first race in their multiverse...unfortunately some of them have become rebellious and started to go into other multiverses."_

 _"So what?" Indra asked curtly._

 _"The Celestials were originally created to create life in the multiverse under a certain order. The troublesome ones wanted freedom." Indra dropped the illusion and his eyes returned to bluish green. "I traveled to other multiverses where they have traveled to, and they are very much like a cancer."_

 _Indra was motionless for a minute before standing up and pushing his black cloak back. "Fine." He whispered and proceeded to walk away, but Indra stopped him by placing his hand on his brother's shoulder._

 _"After you deal with them, can you spare the multiverse they came from?" Indra asked._

 _"What assurances are there that the multiverse won't spit out same cancer?" Shinsou spoke without looking at his brother._

 _"Would you believe me if the younger sister of the multiverse asked you not to?" The older Uchiha answered. Indra's look of annoyance could have only been seen by one who knew Shinsou._

 _"A multiverses's younger sister?" Shinsou asked skeptically._

 _Indra sighed. "Need I remind you that some multiverses are like that, little brother?" He said the last part in a more-mocking tone. "That particualr multiverse went through rebirth seven times, and she and her twin brother are the last iterations. You're smart enough to figure it out.."_

 _Giving his brother an annoyed glare, Shinsou freed himself. "First Ashura is with an Angel, and now you are with a multiversal aspect?"_

 _"We find happiness in the most unexpected places, otouto" Indra smiled slightly. "That's what our grandmother told us once, remember?"_

 _Shinsou's eyes softened ever so slightly that only Indra could have seen the change. "She did, didn't she..." He spoke before turning and left instantly._

 _End Flashback..._

Shinsou closed his eyes and as soon as he opened, he was surrounded by a host of huge robotic humanoids with metallic armor for their skin. These huge beings surround him all over like a shell.

 _So these must be Celestials._

 **"Intruder, Intruder."** They spot robotically, their heads blinking with lights as they communicated. "Identify yourself."

"Those who are about to die don't need to know me." Shinsou whispered, drawing his cape back to reveal his sword. His eyes turned from bluish-green to blood red, with a kaleidoscope pattern pupils.

 **"Target HOSTILE. DESTROY, ERADICATE."** They all charged their hands with cosmic energy.

Before the Celestials could do anything, Shinsou drew his sword, and everything turned dark.

 _Meanwhile in Toki Toki City..._

Yamoshi and another individual were sitting next to each other on a porch, with a go board behind them. The two of them were sharing a bottle of sake that was usually reserved for Supreme Kais.

"Even the strongest saiyan is but a child before me." The person spoke as he drank from his cup. "It's your turn, Yamo."

Yamoshi grunted. "Hmph, I'm no match against your cunning. I don't see why you challenge me when I always lose."

"We've known each other for several millennia." The stranger replied. "I thought you would have learned a thing or two against me."

The saiyan shook his head. "All I learned is to avoid playing go with you. Or shogi, or chess, or any strategy game. Is playing games your hobby now?"

"Ever since my semi-retirement, I've had to occupy my time with something." The man replied, twirling the sake in his cup.

"So you still haven't chosen your successor, then?" Yamoshi asked. Yamoshi and the person next to him both belonged to a Team Mugen, a 3-member team considered to the the most powerful team in Time Patrol, God-Slayers, or any other multiversal, cosmic organization. The three members were Yamoshi, the man, and Amenadiel, who is also known as the Grand Priest. To say that Team Mugen was important was an understatement of all time, and it was imperative that the team have all 3 members. "You have your three nephews to choose from. Don't tell me none of them are suitable."

"Indra and Ashura are givens, though lately they have been going on their own paths." The man answered, sipping sake. "And Shinsou... is too independent. He is more liable to kill his teammates rather than fight with them. He's always been that way." He then turned to Yamoshi. "What of you? When will you have Raizen replace you?"

Yamoshi smirked. "He's getting there, but my kid still has ways to go before he is truly ready." He then drank from his cup. "I still remember when Raizen and Shinsou used to play around. They were so cute back then..."

"Kids grow up, often too fast...as was the case for Shinsou." The stranger sighed. "That boy...he is walking a path that no one else can follow..."

Yamoshi was silent for a bit before looking at his best friend. "So, what are you doing next? Going back on your sabbatical?"

"No...there is a civil war between group of beings called the Monitors. They watch over the multiverse your son is in, and it's possible that their war is the cause of the multiversal instability that Chronoa told you (Read Chapter 1, if you don't know).

"So you are going to handle them?" Yamoshi asked.

"Something like that." They faced each other and shook hands.

"Well, then...good luck, Kamui."

"Yeah, you too." Kamui then disappeared. Just as Yamoshi was about to head home, he got an urgent message from Chronoa.

"What does she want now?" He grunted as he turned on his communicator. "Look, if this is about..."

"Shut up!" Chronoa's voice rang out. "There is a Super-Omega Level Emergency in Universe 11! Head there immediately!"

"Super Omega?" Yamoshi raized his eyebrow and stood up. "Sounds interesting. What about Goku and Vegeta?"

"I have them already on another mission." Chronoa sighed. "If they weren't, I would send them as well..."

"Got it...I'll head there now." Yamoshi cracked his knuckles. "Super Omega-Level...haven't heard of that one in a while. Can you tell me what the threat is?"

* * *

 _Just then, back in the Beyondverse..._

Shinsou sheathed his sword, and his eyes turned back to their original color. Floating all around him where destroyed remains of countless Celestials, most of them slashed into pieces with scorch marks. These beings, supposedly with powers great enough to incite fear amongst Gods, were no match for him even with all of their combined power.

A totaled head of a Celestial buzzed with its dying breath. **WE WANTED...ONLY FREEDOM...**

Shinsou frowned and floated to the Celestial head and put his hand on it. As soon as he did, he received a massive influx of information telepathically.

 _Everything regarding the Celestials, regarding their creations, purpose, their civil war, their desire for freedom...to do whatever they desired. In the end, Celestials were nothing more than a cancer. Like cancer, it had no malicious intent, but it caused harm._

 _Their destruction was necessary, at in the time-span of multiverses that they harmed._

 _But were they truly hopeless? If given time, could even tumors be helpful?_

 **SO FEW OF US...LEFT...** The Celestial beeped, breaking Shinsou out of his train of thought. **OUR LAST HOST...OUR CHILDREN... NO THREAT...SPARE...** Then the Celestial's head deactivated...

Shinsou took his hand off the Celestial head and walked away. Then he saw all the destroyed Celestials and one giant Celestial Corpse. At one point in their battle, after Shinsou had destroyed more than half of them, the rest of them had combined into a much larger Celestial form that labeled itself Zenith Celestial, its power alone great enough to rip holes in the multiverse.

Still, it was no match for the God-Slayer.

 _At least I have less graves to dig..._ Shinsou thought.

He sighed and created a portal in front of him. "What a pity..." He whispered, and just as he was about to walk through it, he sensed something disturbing in another multiverse. Then he felt the same presence in another multiverse.

 _"A troublesome presence..."_ He frowned slightly. He was about to leave to take care of it until he felt a strange presence behind him.

"There's no need for you to go." He heard. "It will be taken care of on its own."

"Gone for millennia, and that's the first thing you said to me?" Shinsou spoke without turning around. Then he felt something on his shoulder. A crow. With a red eye, similar to his own, except the crow's red eyes had three red tomoes connected by a thin black ring.

Shinsou got the message and left the Beyondverse by creating and entering a Budai portal, leaving behind the metallic corpses of his enemies to hunt down the rest.

* * *

 _Prime Universe_

Frieza had just forced Atrocitus to summon the Butcher, and in front of Ysmault, a red portal opened up. A huge, beast-like roar rang from the portal, shaking the very fabric of space and time.

"Yes...yes...excellent!" Frieza screamed in delight as he powered up to his Golden Form and activated his ring. "Parallax, are you ready?"

A sinister clicking sound from Frieza's ring came out. Be wary...something is amiss...

Frieza frowned before something exited out of the portal. A very familiar figure...except for the horns and the skin color. He closely examined the figure and then it dawned on him.

"Y-you!" The tyrant screamed at the new figure, pointing at him. "What are you doing in this universe? Answer me!"

 **What are you yapping about, mortal...** The figure turned to Frieza, his canine teeth bared with saliva trailing down his mouth. **You summoned me here!** He roared, ending shockwaves throughout the universe, destroying nearly anything near it.

"What...I did?" Frieza stammered, shielding himself with yellow energy. Then another realization dawned on him. "The Butcher...you're possessing that troublesome trooper?!"

 **Indeed, and for your insolence, I'll kill you!** Butcher charged at Frieza with a red-ki charged fist. The Frost Demon tried to block the blow with the shield, but Butcher-Jiren's fist smashed through it like butter. **Parallax! You are involved in this?**

 _I'm! _Parallax hissed, finally appearing out of Frieza's ring like a giant, insect like construct, easily dwarfing anything around it except for the planet Ysmault itself. _It seems, however, that you have found your perfect vessel! If I had my own..._

 **You won't get your chance!** Butcher snarled as his possessing body grabbed Frieza and flung him to the side.

"Take this!" Frieza regained his stance and charged up his most powerful technique, the Super Death Ball. He flung it at the Butcher, who slapped it aside to Ysmault. The planet exploded into nothing, and Butcher Jiren used his eye-blasts to pummel Frieza with infinite number of hits. Frieza managed to survive the onslaught, but he was badly injured and back to his final form.

"Y-you!" Frieza spat out...wincing in pain. His tried to use his ring again, but it wouldn't respond. "Work...damn you!"

 **It's over...** Butcher snarled as he created the same energy ball he was going to use to kill the Destroyers in Universe 11. He then flung it at Frieza, only to have someone appear suddenly, and compress it down to nothing. **Who dares!**

"I do..." In front of a damaged, knocked out Frieza, Yamoshi, in his True Super Saiyan God form, stood confidently with his arms crossed. "I heard that there was somebody strong to fight!"

* * *

 **Butcher Jiren vs Yamoshi! Perhaps the biggest duel yet in this story!**

 **So the Celestials mentioned in this story are literally the same Celestials from the Marvel Multiverse. Supposedly they are the very first race created in the first iteration of the Multiverse, and the race split into, creating a civil war-like thing between them. Originally they were written to be far above the power of Gods such as Zeus and Odin, and later they were written by authors to be on the same level as or even above Galactus. Either way, they are no match for Shinsou.**

 **You can message me who you think should win. The Most Powerful Saiyan vs the Most Powerful Universe 11 fighter empowered by Butcher. Who will win? Who should win?**


	20. Interlude: Behind the Scenes

_***Edit. Updated in 1/6/2019**_

 _ **Hey guys,** _

**_This chapter is NOT A "NEXT-CHAPTER" chapter. Rather, it is a filler that explains my OCs, the All-Slayers. If this chapter confuses you slightly, then don't worry; it will make sense later._**

 ** _It is more or less focused on Indra and Ashura, and their involvement in different multiverses. It might seem like a weird chapter, but I have to put this up._**

 ** _If you guys haven't figured out, Indra, Ashura, and Shinsou are my Naruto OC characters that I created._**

 ** _Background Info:_**

 _If you guys didn't read my other story: **The One Who Summons and The One Who**_ **Gifts** , then here is some context:

There is Uchiha Kamui who is Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura's second son. Indra, Ashura, and Shinsou are children of Sarada and Boruto.

Indra, Ashura, and Shinsou are from Universe 1 of the Dragon Ball Multiverse. In my story, Narutoverse IS Universe 1 of DB Multiverse, which is also called the _Supreme Universe_ for having the highest mortal rating of all the universes.

As for why they are so OP, there's a reason. At a certain point, their uncle, Uchiha Kamui, tracked down the home planet of Otsutsuki Clan and killed all of them. The Otsutsuki Clan were the Kais of that universe, but they had decided to follow their own path instead of being caretakers of that universe. Because Kamui had killed all of them, the Grand Minister of DB Multiverses offered the Uchiha-Hyuga-Uzumaki Clan, who were also the remaining descendants of Kaguya Otsutsuki, to replace the Otsutsuki Clan as the Kais of Universe 1. And this was a few million years BEFORE the start of this story.

While training to become the next Kais, Kamui, Indra, Ashura, and Shinsou (who would be born later) were able to reach heights of power that not even the Otsutsuki Clan was able to achieve. I don't want to spoil their stories, as that would be further illustrated in _**The One Who Summons and The One Who**_ **Gifts** , but they are no powerful enough to contend at multiversal levels.

Even as a Naruto fan, I know that canonically speaking Naruto characters are nowhere near as powerful as the strongest DC or DB characters. So I decided to write another story to explain how and why they became so powerful.

As for why I added Naruto themes, it is my number 1 favorite anime other than Dragonball, so I wanted to do it.

 **Update:**

I am currently rewriting certain chapters to be more in line with my current story direction. I'll keep you posted with which chapters I rewrite. Please Review!

* * *

 _In a distant multiverse whose light had been extinguished..._

A multiverse had just died. One full of infinite potential and possibilities. Stripped of it by a race of hostile, nigh-omnipotent beings called the Elexkei. The Elexkei were a race of nigh-omnipotent beings charged with the protection of their own multiverse, and they were doing a good job until they had a civil war with themselves, caused by a loud difference of opinion. Long story short, they fought each, resulting in the multiverse being destroyed and very nearly nearby multiverses.

That was until somebody was sent fix it.

Unfortunately for the Elexkei, even they can be destroyed. With an explosion capable of destroying a billion universes. But such expressive methods were not always needed or welcome. Sometimes, a poison was just as useful. A mental poison that corrodes everything of weaker will.

A very powerful poison in the name of full-powered Tsukiyomi.

Currently, everything was black and white, with the exception of red stars that glittered in the black void. The rips of reality showed everywhere, with dimensions distorted and twisted.

A lone figure's blood-red eyes turned to green as the black and white faded back to a more colorful, yet still distorted environment. Then the background slowly shifted back to normal, gradually becoming less distorted.

"Impressive...most impressive." The lone being turned around and saw a short, blue-skinned, white-haired being floating behind. "Yet this environment seems the most familiar..."

The loner nodded.

"It seems like only yesterday when I first met you. You had just wiped off the Otsutsuki Kais, and I elevated your family to Kai-status." The Grand Minister spoke calmly. "And now you did the same, except with Elexkei."

"They were an issue like the Otsutsuki." Uchiha Kamui answered bluntly. "I merely cleaned up a mess."

Grand Minister smiled. "This isn't an interrogation, Kamui. After all our time together, I thought you would know me better. I agree that you did what had to be done. It's just that your growth in the past eons has been exponential to say the least."

"What can I say? I'm adaptable." Kamui replied curtly.

"Suffice it to say, your growth, along with those of your nephews, has been noticed by others." Grand Minister noted, his smile vanishing. "They are worried that you would disrupt the delicate power balance in the Omniverse."

"These _others_ are welcome to fight me and my nephews anytime they wish," Kamui noted. "But we live by our path and our path alone."

"Then what makes you different from those you just slaughtered?" Grand Minister asked in an monotonous tone. He was rather curious as to what his long-time friend had to say.

"We aren't," Kamui answered, his voice controlled and his face impassive. After a moment of tense silence, Grand Minister smiled.

"Alright, alright..." The head angel chuckled and looked around the fixed environment. Lifeless bodies of Elexkei littered the area. "Now the Beyonders and the Monitors are left. And they're the biggest issues on the table."

"Leave them to my nephews." The Uchiha spoke. "They're already preparing to take care of the two."

"And you believe that they are ready for this?" The Grand Minister asked one of his oldest friends. "I know you trained them personally, and I don't doubt their abilities. But isn't this too much for them?"

"You're the nigh-omniscient one, and you're asking me that?" Kamui replied. "Each of their powers rivals my own and faced foes that only beings such as us have fought against. They are ready."

The Grand Minister nodded slowly. "Then I shall tell Grand Zenos such. Hopefully, they take your word for it. Where are your nephews right now?"

Kamui's eyes turned blood-red once more and after a moment answered. "Indra is outside the Omniverse right now. Shinsou is taking care of an errand in another multiverse, and Ashura, well, he's fooling around with your daughter, somewhere."

The blue-skinned Head angel smiled. "So convenient that your Sharingan can connect to other Sharingan us-". Suddenly, his smile shot off his face. "Did you say just say YOUR nephew is fooling around with MY daughter?" He said in a dead-pan voice.

"You didn't know?" Kamui raised an eyebrow. He looked at his oldest friend's face and smirked. "Is that actual dismay? Or is that your usual paternalistic attitude?"

"Does it matter?" The angel spoke in a slightly disgruntled tone. "I better not catch him sauntering around me, or I'll use every technique I know on him." He snapped his fingers and disappeared with a pop.

Kamui merely smirked. "You can try, old friend."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in Next Place, also called the Overvoid..._**

Indra floated peacefully with his eyes closed. Normally, he came to the Overvoid because he wanted some peace from all the noise. As the absolute master of the Speed Force, he picked up static from all multiverses and beyond. Even with his self-training, Indra sometimes felt that he was trapped in an ocean of static created from all the change. The complete blankness of the Overvoid provided the perfect place for him to relax, like a sensory deprivation chamber.

The Overvoid was the blank slate where every creation originated. Every multiverse, every dimension, every being, and everything else that will ever exist. If Overvoid could be considered an entity, it would be at the top of all existence, even above the Presence and One Above All.

Anyway, this time Indra was again joined by Infinity of Multiverse M. However, he was joined by all of her 'siblings', sitting around in a circle. Her siblings of multiverses.

 _ **The FIRST COSMOS:** The First Firmament, The Once-Largest Universe in all Creation_

 _ **The SECOND COSMOS:** The Originator of the Omega Force [The Same Omega Force/Effect that Darkseid uses, at least in this story]_

 _ **The THIRD COSMOS:** The Continuation: The Creator of Lifebringer One: The First Heroine_

 _ **The FOURTH COSMOS:** The Pilgrim: The Traveler [Absent]_

 _ **The FIFTH COSMOS:** The Maker of Magic, the Weaver of Illusion of Change_

 _ **The SIXTH COSMOS:** The Inventor of Science, the Builder of the Junction to Everywhere_

 _ **The SEVENTH/EIGHTH COSMOS:** The Eternity and Infinity, the Current Be-All & End-All of the Multiverse M, brought back as the EIGHTH after the Secret Wars_

Every multiverse, Indra learned, was different. Some multiverses existed perpetually, some multiverses died and never came back, and some multiverses went through iterative cycles.

The Multiverse M that Infinity currently represented with her brother Eternity was one of the latter. Her multiverse was originally just one huge universe, called the First Firmament. Then it exploded into many different pieces, scattering itself into loosely connected universal pieces, creating a web called the Multiverse. Unfortunately, the Firmament's huge consciousness remained intact and was pushed back to the Overvoid, powerless. The lack of consciousness itself prompted the creation of a new consciousness, which came in the form of the Second Cosmos. That pattern was repeated 7 times, each time, a new multiversal Infinity consciousness coming to form to replace its absent predecessor's multiversal body. To put it into mortal terms, it was like a person's old consciousness leaving and a new one replacing it.

After the 7th cycle, First Firmament's consciousness regained its stability and tried to consume Infinity's twin brother Eternity. The eldest brother failed in consuming and killing its youngest brethren, after which he was chained and brought back to the Overvoid, to heal.

Suffice it to say, the family therapy of the multiversal iterations was very slow. Indra had seen his share of dysfunctional families, but this family really took the cake.

The issue was this: The eldest sibling hated all of his younger siblings for taking away what was his. And he would abide by no compromise or objections. The rest of the siblings all wanted to help the eldest, but each had different methods.

The Uchiha was silently relieved that these beings were more or less powerless in the Overvoid. Fights between multiverses were rare in all occurrence of things; Indra had witnessed a few in his time. And they never were pretty. Add family drama to that and it's a literal bloodfest.

Back to the present, alongside Indra were gigantic humanoid space-colored forms of all the Cosmos, except for Eternity, who was normal sized and black-and-golden-skinned.

"Why is this mortal doing here!?" First Firmament, humanoid-shaped with very long limbs and strange, horned alien head, shrieked and pointed at Indra. Indra opened one of his eyes and looked at all the multiverse siblings. He briefly looked at all of them and noticed that with the exception of Infinity, all of the multiverse sibling's bodies were painted like a collection of celestial bodies. But they had different humanoid bodies. Well, Indra knew that he perceived them in human form because that's what his mind was most used to. If he were not human, he would perceive them in a different form.

"This mortal isn't from any of us." Infinity spoke calmly. "And he is uniquely qualified to help us because he is used to fixing problems in different multiverses."

The Fifth Cosmos, also known as the Fifth Brother, turned his hooded head at Indra. "This mortal has very humble beginnings..."

The Third Cosmos, a feminine shaped sibling of Infinity, glanced at Indra. "Yet his power is unlike any mortal we have ever seen..."

"Power derived from his birthright, raised by his own will..." The Second Cosmos, a male humanoid shaped being, added. "And power gained by his own creativity...it reminds me of someone..."

The Sixth Cosmos, another male humanoid shaped being with armor and robes, spoke. "With a dysfunctional family history. Yes, he is uniquely suited to helping us..."

Indra opened his other eye. "If all of you are done analyzing me, can we get started? Unlike the rest of you, I don't have all the time in the Omniverse..."

The First snickered. "The mortal has a lip! Yes, my children. Let us get started. Let's start by how all of you belong to me and how you took everything from me!"

Infinity sighed and spoke. "First of all, we are not your children, First. We are your siblings. And all of us came as a result of your absent consciousness. So stop treating us as if we are beneath you."

"YOU ARE BENEATH ME!" The First Firmament stretched its body. Up straight, its humanoid form was larger than any of those around them. "I AM THE FIRST. I AM EVERYTHING! ALL OF YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN LEFTOVERS OF MY GREATNESS!"

"You certainly have a high opinion of yourself," Indra noted, and the First turned towards him. "Compared to the Omniverse, you yourself are nothing more than a temporary bubble. And in the Overvoid, you are even less."

"Don't you dare speak to me about less, mortal!" The First bared its bony hands towards Indra, its long nails ready to pierce him. "Mortals like you didn't even exist when I mattered. When I return, I'll fix that!"

The other Cosmos were about to intervene, but Indra didn't need their help. He instead materialized a really long katana (a Kanmuri-otoshi style blade with the back-thinning out drastically about three-quarters up the blade from the hilt. Look up ' _Ebony Blade: Skyrim'_ for the shape.) made of grey, translucent energy from nothing and cut the First's hand off while keeping the rest of his body still.

"AAAAH!" The First Firmament shrieked as it held its handless stump of an arm. The hand disintegrated into the blank nothingness. "How dare you!"

"Indra!" Infinity screamed, only to have that same blade pointed at her.

"Let us get back on topic before I have to slice your brother into sub-universal pieces," Indra spoke to the rest of the Cosmos, who remained silent. Indra then dissipated the blade back into nothingness and crossed his arms.

First Firmament rubbed its stump. "How did you do that, mortal? In the Overvoid, even I'm powerless to do anything, you shouldn't be able to do anything either..."

"He created it out of Speed Force, brother." The Fifth Cosmos calmly stated. "At least that's what one multiverse calls it. We call it, Moment Engine."

"No, it isn't just the Speed Force..." The Second Cosmos continued. "All the Forces attributed to the Speed Force...Strength, Sage, Still, and...impossible...others?"

Infinity nodded "He has mastered these forces just a sword master masters a sword. Even we are party to these Omniversal forces...as such even we are susceptible to it." Then he turned to the rest of his siblings. "The mortal is right. Let us get back to why we are all here."

First Firmament floated further away from Indra but otherwise calmed down.

"The problem...isn't what the First thinks or believes..." Indra spoke. "But with what he doesn't know what he wants..."

"What do you mean?" Eternity asked Indra.

"As the First admitted, he had something, then he lost it," Indra explained. "This void is feeding his compulsion. As for his hatred of all of you, well, he believes that you are all perpetrators in his loss, regardless of it being intentional."

Indra then turned to Infinity. "In other words, give your older brother something to play with, and he should be weaned off of taking over you and your brother."

"That is overly simple, mortal." The Fifth Cosmos argued, looking at its oldest brother, who was still rubbing its handless wrist. "You can't apply such simplistic answer to us 22-dimensional beings."

"Excuse me..." The group turned to a newcomer. A gold-skinned, three-faced humanoid with purple shroud appeared.

"Ah, the newest Tribunal..." Eternity greeted his newest overseer. Formerly known as Adam Warlock of a universe, this Living Tribunal was now the overseer, caretaker, and balancer of the Multiverse. In some sense of cosmic hierarchy, it was above even above Eternity and Infinity, but only in certain terms. It had no authority over the previous iterations of the Multiverse.

"The Beyonders have located in 5th dimension, and are preparing to war with the Monitors." The Living Tribunal spoke in a monotone voice.

"Interesting..." Indra rubbed his chin. "Two nearly nigh-omnipotent aliens capable of multiversal change are fighting against each other..."

"You see this as interesting?" The First Firmament snarled. "The Beyonders and Monitors are both born in dimensions outside multiverses, drawing their power from their respective homes. Their war will ring across the omniverse, causing untold destruction, and you say that it is interesting?"

"Call it a character flaw." Indra straightened up. "I stayed here long enough. Take care." He spoke as he turned around. "And before all of you do anything foolish, know this...Shinsou is easily capable of destroying all of you. As am I. Don't give us a reason to." He then zoomed away, leaving the Multiverses' group and the Living Tribunal behind. The multiversal Cosmos began to ponder.

"What he says does make sense..." The 3rd Cosmos spoke. "Something to fill the void that he feels."

"But what can we do?" The Sixth Brother noted. "Anything less than a multiverse would be unable to fill the void that the First feels. And none of us, not even the Living Tribunal, is capable of creating a complete multiverse from absolute nothingness."

"No...only one being is capable of such." Infinity noted. "Perhaps it is time for us to approach him."

"Are you serious?" Even the First was shocked that they were doing this. "We are going to ask HIM of all people to do this...just for me?"

"Do we have a choice?" Infinity spoke in what some would describe as a wary tone. "Come. Let us all go...to Michael...And hope that he gives us what we seek."

"Michael?" The Fifth Brother echoed. "You mean Michael Demiurgos?"* Although the Ultimate Ultimates exemplified everything of their multiverse, even they were infinitesimal compared to the vastness of the Omniverse. The One Above All, or the Presence, stood at the top of all existence, and below it were the Omni-Scions, or the Archangels, one of which was Michael Demiurgos, the Keeper of the Creation Flame.

"Who else, Fifth Brother?" Infinity spoke. "He is the only being in existence other than the Presence who can do this, and we can't contact the Presence even if we wanted to..."

Grudgingly, the First Firmament grunted. "I would rather take over all of you than face Michael. He could destroy all of us and the Omniverse 10 times over if he wanted..."

"Would you rather face Lucifer Morningstar?"* The Third Sister asked, silencing her eldest sibling. "You know that the Lightbringer would only mock you. Let us go and get this over with." The Multiverses began floating through the infinite, white vastness of the Overvoid together.

"I can't believe this..." The First spoke in a nefarious, yet nervous tone. "First a mere mortal dares to attacks me. Now we are following his damn orders?!"

"He didn't order us to do anything, First Brother." The Third Sister snapped. "Though his threat to destroy us was rather unsettling. We certainly never produced a mortal like him."

"Though there was that creature you popped out." The First pointed one of its pointy fingers at the Seventh/Eighth Cosmos, the current Eternity. "What was he called? Matter Man or whatever that stupid name was?"

"Owen Reese, or Molecule Man*." The Eternity spoke solemnly. "He isn't exactly my own creation. The Beyonders were behind his powers. And he couldn't help us even if he wanted to, as even he can't create something from nothing."

The First replied with a grunt and turned to his relatively tiny youngest sister, who was floating near his face. "Indra, was it? Don't tell me you are interested in that mortal..."

Infinity looked at the First and smirked. "What if I am?"

"A multiversal being like yourself shouldn't be attracted to a mortal, or anyone for that matter" First spat and pointed at Eternity again. "Even Eternity has sense enough to be with one like us."

Eternity cleared his throat and looked away, almost as if he was embarrassed. The Sixth Brother looked at his younger brother and smirked. "The Queen of Nevers is a fine catch, Brother. She never accepted my affections."

"That was because you were busy tinkering your invention." The Fifth Cosmos, the Maker of Magic, mocked the Sixth, the inventor of Science.

"This goes to show you how all of you are unworthy to be my successors." The First grumbled. "I was once everything. I didn't need anything..."

"If so, then why did you create the Celestials, Brother?" The Sixth asked, much to the First's embarrassment.

"My very first mistake. Never said I was perfect." The First Firmament grunted.

"The Celestials were a pain for all of us, brother." The Second Cosmos commented. "I believe humans would compare them like 'herpes.'"

"You dare compare my creations to a sexually transmitted disease?!" The First Firmament bared his needle-like nails at his younger sibling. "Pests they may be, but they are better than any of your creations."

The other multiversal Ultimates sighed. This was going to a very long trip, even for them.

* * *

 _A random planet, somewhere in DC Multiverse_

Flashback...

 _"You're weak! Worthless! Pathetic!" Kal goaded as he smashed Trunk's face and threw him into the nuclear factory, making it explode. Trunks flew out of the dust cloud, battered and smashed._

 _"Damn..." Trunks cursed. The Kryptonian was far more powerful than he had given credit for. Even though he wasn't invincible or immortal like Zamasu, he was just as demented, even more._

 _Wait, that was it...like Zamasu...Trunks thought as he flew to his sword. He lifted it into the air and shouted._

 _"Please everyone, lend me your strength!" Trunks yelled out to the sky._

 _Superboy Prime grinned madly. "Whatever you do is worthless!" He then saw small bits of energy gathering to Trunks and his sword. Blue energy wrapped around Trunks and his blade. "I used his technique to slay an insane immortal. Now I'll use it to slay you!"_

 _"Try it!" Superboy Prime laughed as he charged forward, prompting Trunks to do the same. The Kryptonian threw a punch as Trunks swung his newly forged Sword of Light, cutting through the mad Kryptonian's hand and arm like butter. He roared in pain as shot Trunks with his heat vision. Trunks dodged that and shot a ki blast straight into his enemy's abdomen. Then he drove his sword through and out, cutting off Superboy's arm._

 _"I'll kill you until you die!" Prime roared as he released a barrage of punches with his only remaining arm. But Trunks blocked them with his sword and stabbed Prime in the stomach. All fell silent as Trunks' sword pierced through the Kryptonian._

 _"This is the end!" Trunks whispered as he prepared to drive his sword upward to bisect his opponent just like he did to Zamasu. Then he heard a chuckle from Prime as the Kryptonian grabbed Trunks' sword, keeping it in place._

 _"If you're going to kill me, then I'll take you all with me!" Prime headbutted Trunks so hard that the Saiyan was blasted back several hundred feet. Then the Kryptonian's body began to flash and burn as he roared._

 _"What's happening..." From Trunk's left, John Stewart was helping Guy Gardner walk. "What's that bastard doing now?"_

 _Trunks gasped, as he realized. "He's...going to self-destruct by igniting all the solar energy in his body."_

 _"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!"_

End Flashback...

Superboy Prime, wearing a tattered version of his costume, gasped as he suddenly woke up on a desolate planet. Why was he here? The last thing he remembered was being blasted away by that stupid blonde brat with a Green Lantern Ring.

How could he have lost? He killed thousands of heroes, even that other Daxamite punk super-juiced Green Lantern Ring. So how could he lose?

And where was he? Judging from his environment, he was on some planet or moon that was close to a Yellow Sun. He still had his solar-charged abilities. But he couldn't pick up anything remotely familiar around him even with his Super-Vision. Using his super-senses, he looked at the stars, the planets, and the moons around his region of space, but nothing.

No living being on any of the planets that he saw.

No heroes or villains to fight...

He was finally alone...

Finally...some peace and quiet...

The Kryptonian slumped down onto the ground and put his hands on his head. He couldn't remember anything after being stabbed and blasted away by that blonde kid with the sword. He looked down at his bared upper body. The Crest of El that he had carved into his body during his imprisonment was still visible, along with the slash wound that cut through the crest. So that actually happened.

Perhaps he had succeeded in his mission to blow up Oa, recreate the Big Bang, and start the universe all over again? The only way he could verify that was if he explored the universe once more.

Straightening up his body upward, Prime squatted slightly and shot up into the air like a bullet. But the higher he went into the air, the slower he was ascending. Then after a moment, he stopped ascending all together and he began to fall back down. After crashing down into the planet with a thud, the enraged Kryptonian burst out of the ground, returning to his angry self.

He punched the ground to see if he still had Super Strength, and the ground caved under his strike. So his strength was intact. But why couldn't he fly?!

"What's wrong with me?" He stared angrily at his hand. "Did that purple brat's sword do this?"

"I'm afraid Trunks is not responsible for your...flight dysfunction." Prime heard a voice and turned to snarl at his next punching bag. A tall, lean yet muscular man with brown hair and greenish blue eyes wearing a brown leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and grey undershirt was floating above Prime. Next to him was a tall, slender blue-skinned female being with strange garments, staff, and white hair in a long ponytail.

"Who are you two?" Prime snarled. "Wait, it doesn't matter since I'm going to kill you soon after you give me back my flight."

The blue-skinned female sighed and looked her companion. "He's really missing a few screws, isn't he? Ashura?"

"What did you expect? He's a victim of his past, Vados." The man called Ashura commented as he stared down at Prime. "I brought you here after your fight with Trunks."

"I didn't need you saving me!" Prime pointed at Ashura. "I could have killed all those bastards myself!"

"Who said I _saved_ you?" Ashura looked around the environment. "This place is called _The Other Zone_ , a dimension outside your universe. And your new home and prison."

"Prison?!" Prime screamed and launched himself as Ashura. "Who the fuck do you think you are!?" He threw a punch, which Ashura dodged by tilting his head. Immediately Ashura punched the Kryptonian back to the ground, smashing him into the ground.

Prime crawled out of the crater, deep in pain. He had been punched by a lot of beings up until them. Gods, mortals, aliens, Kryptonians, etc. All of them gave him varying degrees of pain, and he could bear with them. But something about this punch was different. The punch's blow traveled all the way through to his bones and organs. It was as if he was being punched from the inside too.

"I'm the one who had to deal with you after you nearly self-destructed," Ashura grunted, cracking his knuckles.

Prime then unleashed his heat vision, sending to pillars of hotter-than-sun energy at his supposed-jailer. Vados waved her staff, creating a spherical force field around her and Ashura and deflecting the beams to the side. Then Prime jumped into the air again, attempting to tackle both of them. Vados's force field was still active, and Prime began battering it with his punches. But the field remained undamaged and intact, though the shock was enough to travel throughout the reality.

"Break, damn it!" Prime growled like a beast, continually hitting the shield. Meanwhile, the white-haired angel smiled amusedly.

"So how are we going to deal with him, my love?" Vados asked, turning to Ashura. "We can just leave him here and go home. Soon, I have to return to Lord Champa before he wakes up from his nap."

"Hmm," Ashura remained impassive as Prime continued to batter the shield down.

"I'm going to kill both of you and both of your fucking families!" Prime screamed insanely. His fists began to bleed as Vados's shield began to crack. The female angel raised her eyebrow.

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Vados quipped.

"I faced people like you before!" Prime roared. "Arrogant, pompous, patronizing! I hate everything about you!" The mad Kryptonian then shot his heat vision into the shield, making it crack even further.

"You don't even know us, and you judge us. Who is arrogant now?" Vados spoke as she tapped her staff on her shield. She teleported both her and Ashura into space away from Superboy Prime, and she telekinetically threw the 3 closest planets at the distracted Kryptonian.

Three planets smashed into Prime into his current planet. Then Vados, smiling, shot a beam from her staff at the four-planet sandwich, destroying all 4 of them at once in a massive explosion.

Amidst the planets' remains, something shot out like a rocket. Prime, battered and bruised, came in charging at Ashura and Vados, snarling like a beast. The two avoided their assailant by floating to the side, and the Kryptonian ended up smashing into another planet.

"At this rate, he'll bounce off planet by planet until there's nothing left, and eventually shatter through this dimension." Vados sighed. "Let's deal with him and end this quick..."

"Hold on, I'm curious what this guy is really like..." Ashura commented as he floated down to the planet where Superboy crashed into. He landed right in front of the Kryptonian-created crater.

"So you like to smash?" Ashura cracked his knuckles and took a boxer's stance. "Let's brawl."

"Finally! I'll tear you apart!" Prime snarled and charged forward like a mad beast. He threw a massive punch at Ashura, who sidestepped and threw a kinetic chain of jabs toward Prime's ribs and chest.

And surprisingly, Prime felt them, and they were painful. Normally such small blows were love-taps, and it would take planet-busting attacks to even make him feel. But these punches seemed to cut through his invulnerability like butter.

"Ugh..." Prime winced at the blows and proceeded to attack again, but then Ashura kicked him in the gut, making the Kryptonian double over in pain. "What magic is this!?"

"No magic, just pure skill," Ashura noted as he did a right hook straight into Prime's liver region. That hit certainly shook Prime to his teeth.

"Bullshit. No skill can hurt me like thing unless it's magic. And even that is useless against me!" The anti-hero growled. He attempted to football tackle him, but Ashura muay-thai knee-kicked him in the chin. Turning his body side-ways with arms spread out, crouching, Ashura prepared himself.

" **Jyuken Ho...(柔拳法: Gentle Fist Art)** " Ashura whispered as his eyes changed into pure white without visible irises. " **Shin Hakke Mugen Haki Shō (真八卦六十四掌: Eight Trigrams, Infinite Will Palms)**." In an instant, the Uchiha-Hyuga landed an infinite number of blows all over Prime's body.

When it was done, Prime fell to his knees, holding his chest in pain. "What the fuck have you done to me?" He spat, blood sputtering out of his mouth. There was no way that such pokes would hurt him!

"Just made your more or less...human," Ashura commented. "Bet you didn't know that shutting down some of your organs made you a normal human being. And I didn't even need a stupid plot device like Kryptonite."

Prime tried to get back to his feet, but he couldn't because of his joints locking up from the pain. "When my powers return, I swear..."

"Even if you had all your powers, you wouldn't be able to touch me," Ashura commented as he walked up and lean down to Prime's level. "Have to say, you'rre so different from the other Supermen I've met."

"Other Supermen?" Prime looked up at Ashura's face, surprised. "You met others?"

"Sure. I met one where he became nearly powerful as myself after staying 15 thousand years in the sun. Then there was another one who was raised in a place called Russia instead of Smallville." The brown-haired man sat down on the ground. "But you top all of them in being absolutely fucked up."

"Shut up! You don't have any right to judge me!" Prime snarled. "I lost everything I loved. And after that, I was manipulated and twisted. What the hell would you know?!"

"I never said it was your fault," Ashura spoke softly, catching Prime by surprise. "You did have a rough beginning. But that doesn't define what you are. This...prison that I spoke to you about...in this place, nobody can manipulate you. Here, you're free."

Prime froze suddenly. "I'm...free...?"

"Free as a bird in a large cage." Ashura stood up. "But, outside this dimension, you'll again be manipulated. Another once normal child who gets powers of Superman, only to be used again..."

The Mad Kryptonian started to breath slower as he calmed down. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Mostly because you were a pain in the ass to others when you were about to blow yourself up. But also because you were put into a terrible situation in the first place." Ashura shrugged. Prime repeatedly opened and clenched his fist, feeling his powers returning.

"I don't need your help," Prime growled. "And once I kill you..." He jumped at Ashura. "Then I'll get out. I'll kill those that made me like this. Then I'll be really free!" He shot heat vision at his supposed enemy, who lean back to dodge it. Prime then tackled Ashura and the two of them rolled for a bit before Ashura regained his standing over Prime. He put his hand on Prime's center and released a short hit that reverberated through the Kryptonian's entire body. That kept Prime in the ground for a while.

Then Vados teleported Ashura."I don't think he can be reformed, lover. Let's just finish this and go home, please?" She pouted to her lover, who continued to look at the Kryptonian and sighed.

"Hmph, so impatient," Ashura grunted as Vados put her hand on his shoulder and teleported them both back into space. Prime breathed deeply as he recovered from the pain and looked around for his target, but he was nowhere to be seen. "BASTARD! COWARD! Come out here and fight me like a man!"

The Uchiha-Uzuamaki warily looked down at the planet where his target was and sighed. "Fine...the hard way it is..."

"You tried, Ashura." Vados put her hand on his shoulder. "But not everyone can be saved..."

"I know." Ashura then put his hands together in front of him in a buddhist-prayer manner as he closed his eyes and folded his legs in an indian-style sitting position. From his body, he began emitting flaming red energy, like a solar flare.

On the planet, Prime prepared to jump out into space again but stopped as he saw the phenomenon. "The hell is that..?"

Ashura's flaming energy spread out and took shape of a gargantuan humanoid form with thousands of hands originating from the avatar's back. Each of the hands held a different kind of weapon, ranging from simple kunais and swords to guns and cannons. It was a literally a giant tengu-buddha avatar. It was as if Ashura had combined Uchiha's Susano'o and Senju's Shinnusenju techniques and raised them to a whole another level. It was so large that each of its hands could hold the planet that Prime was on. (Take First Hokage's Shinnusenju Summon, make it an energy avatar like Uchiha's Susano'o, give it Perfect Susano'o's body and face, and place weapons in the hands coming from its back. Then make it the size of a star. That should be a rough picture of Ashura's Avatar)

" ** _Yūbu no Aragami [_ 勇武の荒神: *Tempestuous God of Valor _]_** _._ " Ashura spoke as his avatar was fully materialized outside the planet and in space. Ashura's avatar was so large from the planet, it was the only thing Prime could see in the sky.

"I told you, you can't beat me, not even if you had swallowed a billion suns..." Ashura commented, knowing that Superboy could hear him from with his superhearing. The All-Slayer controlled his avatar to raise its right palm. From its open palm, the avatar emitted light blue aura. Then avatar moved its continent-sized finger down to the planet. [*Have you ever seen the _Journey to_ _West_ where the Buddha smashes the Monkey King with a Hand. This is kinda like that.]

From the planet, Prime saw the giant tengu-buddha avatar's hand covering the entire sky and coming down like the wrath of heaven. Spiteful until the very end, Prime dug his feet into the ground and prepared to receive the attack.

"Bring it on!" Prime shouted at the sky. The Avatar's finger seemed to magnify exponentially in the Kryptonian's eyes, but he was confident he could handle it. He ripped apart gods, shattered planets, and even broke the Anti-Monitor.

Then as the Avatar's energized hand finally landed, Superboy Prime used all of his strength brace against it. After struggling against it, he was forced down on one knee as he now carried the planet-sized finger on his back.

Bitting down hard, Prime tried to get back up on his two feet once more, momentarily squatting infinite weight. But the avatar's power was too much even for him. He was smashed down into the ground, feeling the full blow of the Avatar's attack as it broke his entire body, will, and spirit.

From space, Ashura strengthened his _**Yubo no Aragami** 's _attack even further, destroying the planet and shining up the entire dimension with blazing white light. Superboy Prime was propelled into a place of an infinite abyss of darkness, sinking like a rock in the water.

The fight was over. Nothing of the destroyed planet remained, and Ashura released his Avatar, continuing to stare down at the place he struck down his target.

" ** _Yūbu no Aragami,_** it's been a while since I saw that, not since you beat down Yuga Khan." Vados giggled as she floated behind her lover, wrapping her arms around Ashura's shoulders. "Quite the stylish way you beat him. Come up with it yourself?"

"No. I took inspiration from a story I heard when I was young. _The Journey to the West_." Ashura grinned. "In the story, a rebellious monkey king is smashed by a giant buddha figure. Never thought I would do the same thing until now."

"Did you kill that beast?" Vados rubbed her cheek against his.

"No. Wouldn't be much of a prison sentence if he's dead," Ashura grunted. "Besides, he should still have a chance to redeem himself."

"Such human-level thinking. How did I even fall for you?" Vados mocked, earning a grunt from her lover.

"Because the sex is that good." Ashura chuckled, now earning a squeal and a playful slap.

"Speaking of which..." Vados floated in front of Ashura. "...Lord Champa won't be waking up for a while."

Ashura pushed her away. "Sorry, but I've to visit some beings before I leave."

"Who?"

"Ever heard of the Endless?" Ashura mentioned, and Vados' eyes widened.

* * *

 ** _Source Wall, Promethean Galaxy, Prime Universe_**

A bit of a history lesson...

The **God-Slayers** was an independent organization created to police over Gods, making sure that they did not abuse their powers. Whenever a God abused his or her power at a certain scale, he or she was usually marked for dead, unless they were already killed first. Unlike their sister organization, the Time Patrol, the God-Slayers were known for being draconian with their standards. All gods knew and feared them for their always-fatal punishments.

Unknown to even most God-Slayers, the top 5 most powerful God-Slayers, who were also the founders of the Order, were known as the **All-Slayers** , and as their name stated, they killed/destroyed/erased anything that disturbed the omniverse. Mortals, Gods, supernatural forces, abstract entities, extra-dimensional imps, universes, and even multiverses.

Not even nigh-omnipotent Beyonders and Elexkei were exceptions. These races' very existences were...problematic to say the least. In the end, they were no different from any other race, playing God in their own sphere of influence. And playing God had its consequences, in the same of an All-Slayer's blade.

And this time, the All-Slayers were called upon by a multiverse to protect it from the Beyonders and Elexkei. And Uchiha Shinsou, the most feared All-Slayer, answered the call. Now he was waiting outside the wall, as if he was at someone's beck and call.

Outside the Source Wall, Shinsou waited patiently, casually looking at the faces of all those that tried to breach the wall and failed to become trapped in it. His eyes traveled to perhaps the two most recognizable faces of them all.

Yuga Khan, or Zonuz. The most powerful Old God. Father of Darkseid and Izaya. The Original God of Evil. The list goes on.

And then there was Demigra. The most notorious God of Chaos. The original ruler of the Dark Dimension. The list goes on here too.

Eons ago, these two worked together in breaking the Source Wall in amassing an army great enough to conquer multiverses and would have succeeded were it not for Ashura. Shinsou's elder brother smashed their armies apart and literally tore Demigra apart. Yuga was ultimately betrayed by his son Darkseid, resulting in both Yuga and Demigra being locked up in the Source Wall.

Recently, Yuga Khan appeared again during Darkseid's invasion on Prime Earth, possessing his son thanks to some ancient power. The Dark Dragon Balls, something that not even he had ever seen in his entire life.

Suddenly, the Source Wall opened up, with blazing white light pouring out of it. Shinsou floated towards the light and suddenly found himself in the place of absolute darkness.

"Show yourselves..." Shinsou spoke calmly, and around him, four titanic figures came to be. The 4 Sources.

This multiverse has had 4 iterations, much like how Multiverse M had 7. But instead of iterations of multiversal Infinities, this multiverse had iterations of "Sources", the consciousness of the multiverse.

 _ **The FIRST SOURCE** : The Illuminator: The One Who Created the First Star_

 _ **The SECOND SOURCE** : The Inspiration: The One Who Wrote the First Word and drew the First Image_

 _ **The THIRD SOURCE** : The Justicar: The One Who Created Justice_

 _ **The FOURTH SOURCE:** The Illusionist: The One Who Created Color_

"You know why you are here..." The Illuminator, a humanoid figure of pure golden light with a halo above his head, spoke in a deep male voice.

"Of course he knows..." Justicar, a female transparent figure in armor, noted.

"We asked for him..." The Illusionist, a dark shadow that was somehow visible in a place of absolute darkness, flared its giant bat-like wings.

The Second Source, depicted as an elderly author with a book in his hand, smiled at Shinsou. "Thank you for coming."

"To get to the point..." Shinsou noted "Even My brothers and I will have difficulty fighting both the Beyonders and the Monitors. But with THAT WEAPON...the Thought Robot...we can win."

"The Thought Robot!?" The Justicar asked. "That isn't supposed to even exist anymore!" The Thought Robot was a weapon created by the Monitors as a last-resort weapon. A truly apocalyptic weapon larger than the multiverse itself. "Illuminator! You told me after you passed on that the weapon was wiped from existence! It can't exist anymore!"

"To the contrary, it does..." Shinsou answered. "When Darkseid attempted to absorb (in the _Death of the New Gods_ ) the First Source to become one himself, my mentor and his team stopped him. Later, when the entire event was wrapped up, the Thought Robot was given to my mentor as a down payment. Currently, it is under my possession. Do you not remember, Illuminator?"

"Blasphemy!" The Justicar snarled. "You are attempting to use a weapon that could crush all of us from just its activation? And where did you put it?"

"In a place where size doesn't matter," Shinsou answered nonchalantly. "And as of right now, nobody can activate it. But its raw power will be given to an individual who will use it wisely. And its power will be passed down through his legacy."

The Illuminator's eyes glowed. "You mean...him..."

"Yes...your descendant, in Prime Universe," Shinsou noted. "He isn't nearly strong or mature enough yet. But he will be. My friend is already training him as we speak."

"...of course..." The Second Source nodded. "Will the Illuminator's scion be ready in time?"

Shinsou was silent as well before he spoke to the Illuminator. "I don't know. All you can do is have faith in your Scion, Rao." Just as he was about to leave, someone called out to him.

"Wait." The Illuminator, or Rao, called. "There is also something I would like you to find. It's been lost since I stepped down as the Prime Source, but if you find it, I'm sure that it would turn the tide of this war in your favor."

Shinsou turned to the gigantic, shining form on the Illuminator. "What is it?"

"A sword." Rao held out his right hand and created a projection of a golden sword. "I was aware of the Monitors since the very beginning, and thus created a weapon from my own being. However, my first son rejected and destroyed it."

Shinsou spoke in a neutral, yet slightly sarcastic tone. "Finding anything destroyed is ...problematic."

"It has reformed somewhere, I know it. Yet, I cannot find it in me, or any of my iterations. But as a well-traveled warrior, you would have a much easier time finding it than I, especially with those eyes." Rao spoke, referring to Shinsou's eyes.

Shinsou's eyes in question narrowed slightly. "I'm not your errand boy, Rao. Finding a specific singularity in the Omniverse is just as troublesome."

"If you find the sword, you'll understand, my boy..." Rao spoke. Silent, just as Shinsou was about to leave, Rao appeared before him as in human-sized, shining avatar of light.

"What is it?" Shinsou asked, just as sarcastic as before. "Do you have another favor to ask of me?"

Rao's featureless face gazed upon Shinsou. "I'm sure you can already see the finale of this war. In the end, it will have nothing to do with the Beyonders or the Monitors. But it will involve my son. His actions will decide everything."

"Your point being?" The All-Slayer asked. He knew what Rao was inferring, but he didn't like it one bit.

"Your fate has being intertwined with my son's since the very beginning." Rao continued. "You may choose to disregard this and disappear. But my son will need you. Help him. Please be there for him...when he needs you the most."

Those were the last words before Shinsou left the Source Wall Chamber. The All-Slayer stared at the closing Wall and turned away, disappearing into nothingness.

Shinsou floated away from the Source Wall, his mind filled with thought. It's just as Rao stated. Shinsou may indeed have a hand in the fate of Rao's Scion. But who decided that? Rao? The Presence? The once-mortal turned whatever-he-is-now made up his mind. He would do this his own way, and if the Omniverse was destroyed because of it, then so be it.

* * *

 **Trivia/Explanation**

* **Presence vs One-Above-All vs Overvoid** **THEORY**

\- My theory in the comics is that the Presence and One-Above-All are the different aspects of the same being. They are the whole creators of entire multiverses like the DC and Marvel multiverses, and the canvas on which they create in the Overvoid.

\- Under the Presence/One-Above-All are the **Archangels** , who ARE NOT the same type of beings as the Angels in Dragon Ball Multiverse.

* About the DC Multiverse. I thought it appropriate to explain why DC Multiverse had 4 "Sources".

\- If you guys didn't know, DC went through multiple reboots in its history. There were 3 "HARD" reboots and multiple soft ones. Thus I decided to have 4 Sources, each representing the DC Multiverse at each stage. Look up the Power Levels Chapter, at the bottom. I have my explanations there.

\- The names of the Sources, I made them up. They will match soon.

* Why is the first Source called Rao? What do you think?

\- Why did I include Marvel Multiverse as well?: I always wanted to write a story that was omniversal in scope. Overly ambitious, yes. But I at least wanted to try, and I though combining two of the largest comic book multiverses would be a good first step.

\- The Thought Robot, also known as Cosmic Armor Superman, was a weapon created to fight against the Dark Monitor Mandrakk in the Final Crisis.

\- Who do you think Shinsou is talking about at the end?

\- Why did I include Michael Demiurgos and Lucifer Morningstar? If you read about the cosmic hierarchy of DC Multiverse, under the Presence, there are two beings called Michael Demiurgos and Lucifer Morningstar, two of which are the second most powerful beings in existence, hence, in the entire omniverse. He is described as the only being who can created something multiversal in scale from nothing, and Lucifer can change anything multiversal in scale. Hence they are above even the multiversal Ultimates.

\- "Would I include the Molecule Man? How would you rate his power level?" One review PMed about this. To be honest, I don't know if I will. His power scales are pretty much off any scale, as depicted in recent comics. He has a feat where he creates an omniverse in a box...I don't know how to really think about that...but even he doesn't have the power to create something from nothing.

\- How can Indra, Ashura, and Shinsou "teleport away" between dimensions and multiverses?:

* In Naruto, there are two techniques that allow users to move from one place to another instantaneously; Kamui and Hiraishin. Kamui is a space-time technique that allows the user to send himself or others into an alternate dimension and back. Hiraishin allows the user to instantly teleport to its seal.

* Kamui is an Uchiha-technique and Hiraishin was used by the Fourth Hokage. As Indra is the master of Uchiha's eye-techniques and Ashura inherited the technique from his grandfather, they can use it to move instantly from one place to another. In fact, they mastered and perfected the techniques to the point that they can travel between even multiverses and alternate dimensions.


	21. Chapter Trunks Part 3: Yamoshi vs Vegeta

**Hey guys. Sorry about the no updates. I just started my new jobs a week ago and I have been so busy with learning and working. So I haven't had time to seriously update that main chapter.**

 **I'm still working on the main arc of the story, but I managed to finish a Trunks Special Chapter 3. So please understand. Next week, the chapter will definitely be the main story arc.**

 **I also updated the power level chapter to include the All-Slayers and their data.**

 **Answering some questions from Reviews and PMs.**

 **1\. "So how powerful is Yamoshi compared to guys like Goku and Jiren?"**

 **\- So Yamoshi, in his True Legendary Super Saiyan state, is equal to full-power Jiren and Ultra Instinct Sign Goku. But this is not even close to Yamoshi's full power. He is far above Gods of Destruction and even Angels. That is why he is on Team Mugen.**

 **2\. "Love this Chapter But just a tiny problem Too Many Multiversal Level beings Destroy Mxy's Character and will he be in your Story?"**

 **\- Well, here is the thing. Mxy is a 5th dimension imp. He can to anything he wants in 4-dimensions and below. In my previous chapter, I introduced MARVEL characters, the First Firmament and Ultimate Ultimates. These abstract entities exist beyond 5th dimensions, like in 22-dimensions. Whether DC's 5D is equivalent to Marvel's 22D mean the same thing, I have no idea. Mxy, well, maybe he and his race will be in my story...**

 **3\. "I wonder if the Slayers include a certain angry God of War and a certain angry Doom Slayer?"**

 **\- I assume you are talking about Kratos and Doom Guy? Uhmmm, maybe...I didn't think about the latter. If you can tell me how Kratos should join the God-Slayers, then you can tell me.**

 **4\. "If Superman gets the raw power of the THOUGHT ROBOT will he get it's powers? Also are you going to give superman his Sword?"**

 **\- Superman's sword? You mean the one that in the he destroyed because he rejected it? I was thinking it about it, but I'm rather struggling how to use it. I mean, it supposedly gives Superman nigh-omnipotence...maybe I might use it.**

 **5\. "Can you have Goku fight against Galactus?"**

 **\- You mean like Galactus the Lifebringer? Or the World-Eater? So Goku in his MUI fighting against Galactus? And how would Goku fight/win against Galactus?"**

 **6\. "Why did you include Naruto OCs and make them so OP?"**

 **\- Well, you see, my favorite manga of all time is Naruto. Including them in a DC or Marvel story was something that I wanted to do for a long time because Naruto develops characters far better than either two comics do in my opinion. But I know that in terms of power, Naruto characters pale compared to the superheroes. So, I decided flip it, and make my Naruto characters far more powerful. And they rightly deserve to be because they go through more turmoil and crisis.**

 **7\. Who is 'Kamui'? And how does he know Yamoshi?**

 **\- Kamui, if you read my other stories, is Indra, Ashura, and Shinsou's uncle and Yamoshi's teammate in Team Mugen, alongside the Grand Priest.**

 **Please Review! Feel free to ask questions!**

* * *

Yamoshi, in his True Super Saiyan God form, stood facing Goku and Vegeta, both of them in their respective ascended SSB states. Trunks and Chronoa stood at the side, anticipating a great fight.

Chronoa conjured up a bag of popcorn and two drinks.

"So, what happened the first time they fought." Trunks asked, accepting a drink from Chronoa.

"Do you remember when your dad first fought against Cell in his perfect form?" The Supreme Kai of Time popped a few popcorn in her mouth.

"That bad?" Trunks asked. He remembered how a few years ago, his father was defeated by the newly completed Perfect Cell. In his

"Multiply that by 2, then you get a bigger picture." Chronoa chuckled.

"I held my own against him, you know!" Vegeta shot.

"We got beat, Vegeta. Plain and simple." Goku grinned. "But things will be different today!"

Yamoshi grunted and stance in an ancient form of Saiyan martial arts, one that he himself developed. "Bring it!" Smirking with pride, Vegeta charged at Yamoshi with his fist drawn back.

"So, this place can withstand the fight, right?" Trunks asked nervously.

The female kai's expression froze. "Oh crap! You're right! All of you! Stop!" She screamed, but not before Yamoshi stopped Vegeta's punch with his forearm, creating a shockwave that reverberated throughout the entire area. Trunks and Chronoa were barely able to stay in their seats because of the shockwave.

"That's it!" Chronoa raised her arms into the air and created a spherical shell around the entire area. "That should contain the fight!"

Meanwhile, Yamoshi threw a kick, which Vegeta blocked, but was forced to the side. Goku then charged forward with his kick, which Yamoshi blocked just as easily. Goku and Vegeta threw a barrage of kicks and attacks at their Saiyan mentor, working in near-flawless synchronization. Yamoshi grinned as he saw their slight improvements, but it wasn't enough.

Yamoshi stopped Vegeta and Goku's attacks and momentum dead in their tracks and punched both of them in gut, knocking the wind out of both of them. But this was what they both wanted. Goku grabbed Yamoshi's arm to trap him as Vegeta flew over and threw a kick at Yamoshi's neck. Then Goku used the arm that he trapped to throw Yamoshi off balance. But the elder Saiyan flipped to regain his balance and momentum. Goku charged forward with Vegeta providing cover with his ki blasts. Yamoshi returned with an attack of his own by opening his mouth and roaring out a monstrous green ki blast that overpowered Vegeta's smaller attacks. Goku swerved to the side to the avoid the attack, but ended up opening himself for Yamoshi. Yamoshi slammed his arm into Goku's face. Though Goku blocked it with his two forearms, the sheer force alone was enough to slam him away.

"Now it's you and me!" Vegeta chuckled as he shot forwards launching a barrage of attacks.

Goku meanwhile, landed on the ground and saw Vegeta fighting against Yamoshi. Feeling that his current transformation wasn't enough, Goku decided to go one-step further in his transformation.

"Kaioken X 20!" He roared as a larger, more turbulent red aura wrapped around his blue aura. Then the red aura seemed to calm down and fuse with his blue aura, creating a larger, calmer blue aura wrapped in red outline.

"That transformation..." Trunks whispered.

"Indeed!" Chronoa took a deep breath. "Goku's previous transformation allowed him to master the Kaioken even further."

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"His Blue Level 2 may pale in power compared to Kaioken Blue x20, but it has a unique effect of stabilizing Kaioken. It lessens the energy consumption and blowback." Chronoa explained as Goku's transformation stabilized.

"Let's go!" Goku screamed as he charged forward, matching Yamoshi's fist with his own.

Yamoshi grinned. "Seems you learned something, unlike Vegeta." They continued to exchange blows that rocked the entire area. Yamoshi kicked Vegeta to the ground and continued to spar against Goku.

Then Chronoa got a message from her transponder and sighed. "Goku! Your assignment has been pushed forward!"

Goku and Yamoshi stopped fighting. "Aww come on!" Goku groaned. "I'm in the middle of something!"

"Goku!" Chronoa screamed and pointed away, like Chichi did. "Get going!"

Sighing, Goku returned to his base form. "And I was just getting into it..." He turned to Yamoshi. "Let's finish it when I get back!"

"You bet, kid..." Yamoshi folded his arms and grunted. Goku flew away, followed by Chronoa.

"Yamoshi!" Vegeta, still in his transformed state, screamed from the ground. "You and I have still yet to settle our score!"

Yamoshi smirked and unfolded his arms. "Then I'm waiting for you, pup!" Grunting as his recently given moniker, Vegeta charged upward with a kick, which Yamoshi blocked with his own. Meanwhile, Trunks awkwardly chewed on the left-over popcorn as he saw the fight.

An amateur would say that Yamoshi and Vegeta were pretty even, but Trunks knew better. Vegeta was going all out in his offense while Yamoshi was just humoring him. That was obvious seeing that Vegeta had landed not one hit on the much larger saiyan. Yamoshi was easily twice Vegeta's size and weight, yet he held a certain martial grace that only the greatest martial artists had.

Vegeta seemed to know the same thing, so at the last instant, he focused his energy into fist, now glowing with dark blue aura, and punched Yamoshi in the face. The shock was great enough to shatter the shell that Chronoa had created to contain the fight.

But the Legendary Super Saiyan merely looked at Vegeta. "Your power needs working, pup." He pushed Vegeta's fist away with his cheek and headbutted him into the ground, sending the Prince of Saiyan smashing and forming a giant crater. The force was enough to knock Vegeta back into base form.

"Father!" Trunks was about to jump out, but Yamoshi glared at him.

"Don't, Trunks...your father needs this..." Yamoshi turned back to Vegeta, who was lying on the ground, panting. "Come, boy, is that all you got. I know you have to be pushed beyond your limits to enter that state. NOW COME ON!"

Slowly, Vegeta pushed himself up and suddenly, his body relaxed. A layer of red energy covered his entire body as he got up to his feet. The ground began to shake as loose pebbles and rocks floated. Trunks saw his father's powers increase far greater than it was before as a white, red aura formed around him. "What is that..."

"Ultra-Instinct...Impulse..." Yamoshi whispered. "A state where one gives completely into impulses...and fights without thought."

As Yamoshi finished talking, Vegeta suddenly disappeared and reappeared above Yamoshi with his fists held back. Then Vegeta threw a hale of fists so fast and mighty that even the Legendary Super Saiyan, even his True Legendary Super Saiyan state, was briefly overwhelmed.

"That's it!" Yamoshi grinned as he blocked Vegeta's onslaught with his own. (Imagine Jiren's Invisible Strikes with Goku just before Goku masters Ultra Instinct). Then Vegeta disappeared again and reappeared behind Yamoshi. Yamoshi blocked Vegeta's instantaneous punch, kicks, ki blasts. There was no stopping of Vegeta's attacks.

Meanwhile, Trunks saw Yamoshi now struggling with Vegata's offensive onslaught, which was completely different from what was before. His father's movements were so much more graceful and fluid, as if nothing was holding him back.

Just then, Vegeta managed to land a kick on Yamoshi's gut and continued to pummel Yamoshi's gut. Now the fight seemed one-sided, but Yamoshi grabbed Vegeta's neck and held him out.

"Your offense is impressive, but your defense is sorely lacking!" Yamoshi then released his own storm of attacks, overwhelming even Vegeta's offenses. The Prince of Saiyans was defeated once again, this time too exhausted and injured to get up.

"Father!" Trunks flew next to Vegeta as Yamoshi landed next to Vegeta, returning to his base form.

"So, you learned your lesson yet, brat?"

Vegeta nodded slowly. "Hmph...it seems...I'm still lacking."

"You sure are..." The much larger saiyan grinned. "But you have improved. Last time you couldn't land a blow on me." He held his hand out and sent out a yellow wave of energy at Vegeta. Slowly, Vegeta's injuries healed and his energy levels rose to its normal levels.

"What was that, though?" Trunks asked.

"That was Ultra-Instinct." Yamoshi noted. "A state where one's 'removes' one's limits by freeing his or her subconsciousness. Mind and spirit over body. During our spar, your father briefly surpassed his limits."

"Briefly?" Trunks raised his eyebrow.

"Unfortunately he hasn't mastered his impulses enough...but that's to be expected. Not even Gods of Destruction can master it easily."

Vegeta grunted and got up. "As if I would let that stop me. I'll surpass Kakarot and even you, Yamoshi."

"So you say." Yamoshi's smirk widened.

Then a giant female shout rang in both of their ears. "ARE YOU BOYS DONE MEASURING MANHOODS!?" They turned and saw a female figure shouting at them.

"Who's that?" The blue-haired demi-saiyan pointed.

"You better put that finger away or get it broken." The female voice whispered in Trunk's ear, making him bolt in surprise. The female was now right next to Trunks, with her hand over his finger. She was a very beautiful female, with lithe, yet curvaceous body. Her hair was spiky and reached down her back to her knees.

"That would be my wife." Yamoshi spoke humorously. "Casava, I think you scared the boy enough."

Casava huffed and let got of Trunks' finger, much to its owner's relief. "So, Vegeta's whelp, huh?" She looked up and down at Trunks.  
"Hmph, you must get your looks from your mom rather than your spoiled dad."

Trunks laughed nervously as Vegeta looked away annoyed.

"Anyway, it's dinner, beloved." Casava looked lovingly at her husband. "You are welcome to join us later, kid."

"Great! I'll see you two later." Yamoshi said and left with his wife, their tails intertwined lovingly.

Trunks and Vegeta were left alone finally.

"So father, when did you learn about Ultra Instinct?" Trunks asked.

"Kakarot and I learned of during our training with Whis." Vegeta answered. "But we didn't learn what it truly was until the Tournament of Power. Kakarot managed to awaken it and master it during it, and I as well after." Vegeta looked at his clenched fist. "Well, I can use only half of it right now. But rest assured, I will completely master it."

"So you and Goku mostly train here?"

"Of course not," Vegeta commented. "Kakarot and I are currently working as Time Patrollers as well. There is always some idiot thinking that he can cheat time. So we get sent to kick ass. Our way of earning our keep, as Chronoa says."

"What's Yamoshi, then? A Time Patroller?" Trunks asked and the two of them began to walk away.

"No, he's something else." The Prince of Saiyans grunted. "Apparently, he's a member of a special tasks group or something. He's given the hardest tasks."

"So what about Mom? And Trunks, and Bra?" Trunks asked. "If you and Goku are here, then where are they?"

"Back on Earth, of course." Vegeta spoke. "Kakarot and I made a deal with Chronoa. Every time we come to this dimension, do our work and go back, we return exactly at the same time that we had left."

"So in a sense, Mom and the others are like frozen in time while you and Goku are here."

"Enough talk!" Vegeta shouted. "Let's get some food."

"Right." Trunks grinned and followed his father.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Multiverse TF..._

Two machine-like planets floated near each other, one grayish blue and the other golden yellow. The yellow planet then transformed into a giant robot with demonic wings.

 **"Primus, my ancient enemy..."** The giant robot rumbled as he floated closer to the dormant planet. **"Long have we fought against each other, beyond any number. But it is finally over."** Unicron was now close enough to touch Primus. **"Your minions and their petty civil war destroyed you beyond repair. And they can now witness your dismemberment!"** Unicron raised its gigantic, clawed hands to tear Primus into pieces.

"Hold it!" Unicron stopped and turned to voice's source, but he saw nothing. "Hey! I'm over here!" The Chaosbringer focused its country-sized eyes to see a very small humanoid floating in space.

"Hi!" Goku waved his hand. "I'm Goku."

Unicorn did nothing as it turned its attention back to Primus and was about to smash it again.

"Stop!" Goku screamed and released a Kamehameha wave at Unicron's hand. The Ki wave was not powerful enough to damage it, but it was enough to knock the arm to the side.

 **"What does a spec want with Unicron?"** Unicron boomed, finally facing Goku fully in its full, planet-sized form.

"So you're Unicron." Goku spoke, stretching his body. "I was told to defeat you before you destroy this planet."

 **"You cannot fully comprehend a being such as Unicron. I am destruction itself."** Unicron spoke. "Now, begone..."

"I don't think so..." Goku cracked his neck. "If you are as bad as I heard you are, then I'll stop you now."

" **A mortal such as you cannot comprehend the vastness of my existence**." The robotic harbinger of destruction's eyes beamed down Goku. " **The difference between your level of comprehension and mine is vaster than all of space and time**."

"Yeah, I guess." Goku smiled a bit. "My friends called me idiot more times than I can count. But what I do know is hurting others because you think you are better than others." Then Goku then turned into Super Saiyan Blue and stanced.

" **Your ignorance astounds me, mortal**." The planet-sized robot stretched its arms wings. " **Your defeat is inevitable, just as Primus's death**."

"Then bring it!" Goku charged at Unicron, and the two of them proceeded to fight. Using his immense speed, Goku flew circles around Unicron, blasting him with ki blasts. In return, Unicron sent out drones from its body along with metal tentacles to fight the far smaller saiyan. Expertly dodging all of the drones and the tentacles, Goku flew right into Unicron's arm joint and punched it with a ki-charged fist. The attacked caused a massive explosion, causing the arm to nearly fall out.

" **You dare...** " Unicron rumbled as his arm quickly began to fix itself. It also moved its gigantic hand to slap Goku like a fly, but Goku used his instant transmission to teleport himself away.

"Kame-ha-me..." Goku charged another Kamehameha as just as Unicron was about to swat him again, Goku teleport again, this time right in front of Unicron's eye.

"HA!" He shot his God-Kamehameha right into Unicron's eye, causing the robotic titan massive pain, if it could feel pain.

" **You blasphemer! You dare harm a god**?" Unicron rorared and shot out beams from every part of his body, forcing Goku to retreat back.

It was rather interesting to see a human size being fight against a planet-sized being, at least from an outsider's perspective. Goku was fighting such a large target that he could hit just about anywhere, but Unicron could shoot beams or shoot out metal tentacles from any part of its body. Goku had mobility and ability, but Unicron had sheer mass.

Watching the fight with amusement afar was Ashura. He was the one who requested Goku for this mission. Somebody was responsible for the sudden erasure of 23% of realities in this multiverse, and all of the evidence pointed to Unicron. While the All-Slayer was skeptical that Unicron was the culprit, he couldn't discount the possibility. And the Saiyan needed the experience fighting non-standard enemies, anyway.

Ashura's plan was for Goku to push Unicron to the point that Unicron would show its true power, and ultimately the true culprit. Somehow Ashura has a nagging feeling that the true culprit was the same person that Indra and he were hunting. A being who was causing such drastic changes...

Unicron's remaining eye beamed with lethal energy as it raised both of its arms to create a vortex of black energy and red lightning. " **There are consequences for fighting Unicron. Now you will witness this universes's destruction.** "

"What's that?" Goku muttered, but suddenly found himself being sucked into the vortex. "Oh...darn...!"

Ashura, meanwhile, created a shield of energy to protect himself from Unicron's attack. "Now, how will you deal with this Goku?"

* * *

 **Another Preview of the next Chapter [Sorry again about the delay!]**

* * *

 _In space...Prime Universe_

Raizen and Kal were flying through space when they felt the very space shaking and quaking. "What's going on?" Kal said.

"The universe is shaking...and the two huge ki's are clashing..." Raizen felt.

Then Raizen sensed something and suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Kal asked.

"Something's coming..." Raizen commented. His instincts had suddenly sensed something greatly disturbing near him, and he looked around, trying to ascertain what that disturbance was. True enough, a portal opened up in front of them.

Both of them got ready to fight, but then someone walked out of the portal. A tall thin man with black hair and blue eyes wearing black pants, boots, a grey shirt, and long black coat appeared.

"Indra, it's you..." Raizen commented, relaxing. "What's going on?"

Indra looked at Raizen. "It's complicated."

"What isn't?" Raizen shot back.

"Very well," Indra noted. "Your father is engaging a warrior possessed by the Butcher, one of the Nine Emotional Entities, and that battle is threatening to rip this multiverse apart."

"Shit..." Raizen commented. He knew very well of what the Emotional Entities were. They were the very embodiment of the basic emotions. Multiversal in nature and limitless, they permeated through all realities that had emotion.

"The Butcher already wrecked havoc in your multiverse," Indra added. "And took possession of Universe 11's strongest fighter."

Kal looked between Raizen and Indra. "So, what do we do?"

"This event is unfortunately above your scope." Indra spoke as he lifted one of his hands, which crackled with electricity. "Go back to Earth. You'll have your hands full soon enough."

"Wait, what!?" Raizen shouted as a wormhole appeared behind them, one powerful enough to suck both Raizen and Kal into it. "Damn it, Indra!" The Saiyan struggled to free himself, but the wormhole wrapped its energy around the two of them like nets and pulled them in. "What the hell are you doing?"

"The number of anomalies in this multiverse is growing." Indra answered. "One of these anomalies are going to appear at your Earth soon enough."

"Tell us what it is!" Kal shouted, struggling as well. Even his virtually limitless strength seemed naught against the wormhole, for some reason.

"You'll know soon enough." Indra finished as the wormhole sucked the two of them in and vanished. "Now then, time to tame that bull." He disappeared as well.

* * *

 **What do you think? Please review! What other beings should Goku or Vegeta fight against? And who should win and why?**


	22. The Bull is tamed, but Bad Boys arrive

**Back to the League Business on Earth...Mostly...**

 **Sorry for the late updates, again, that is totally on me. New job just gets busier and busier. You know how that happens.**

 **Please Review and ask any question you may have.**

* * *

 _In space...Prime Universe..._

Raizen and Kal were flying through space when they felt the very space shaking and quaking. "What's going on?" Kal said.

"The universe is shaking...and the two huge ki's are clashing..." Raizen felt.

Then Raizen sensed something and suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Kal asked.

"Something's coming..." Raizen commented. His instincts had suddenly sensed something greatly disturbing near him, and he looked around, trying to ascertain what that disturbance was. True enough, a portal opened up in front of them.

Both of them got ready to fight, but then someone walked out of the portal. A tall lean, muscular man with brown hair and dark blue eyes wearing jeans, boots, a white shirt, and brown leather jacket appeared.

"Ashura, you..." Raizen commented, relaxing. "What's going on?"

Ashura looked at Raizen and sighed. "It's complicated."

"What isn't?" Raizen shot back.

"Very well," Ashura noted. "Your father is engaging a warrior possessed by the Butcher, one of the Nine Emotional Entities, and that battle is threatening to rip this multiverse apart."

"Shit..." Raizen commented. He knew very well of what the Emotional Entities were. They were the very embodiment of the basic emotions. Multiversal in nature and limitless in power, they permeated through all realities that had emotion.

"The Butcher already wrecked havoc in your multiverse," Ashura added. "And took possession of Universe 11's strongest fighter. Jiren"

Kal looked between Raizen and Ashura. "So, what do we do?"

"This event is unfortunately above your scope." Ashura spoke as he closed one eye and reopened, revealing a strange red eye. "Go back to Earth. You'll have your hands full soon enough."

"Wait, what!?" Raizen shouted as a wormhole appeared behind them, one powerful enough to suck both Raizen and Kal into it. "Damn it, Ashura!" The Saiyan struggled to free himself, but the wormhole wrapped its energy around the two of them like nets and pulled them in. "What the hell are you doing?"

"The number of anomalies in this multiverse is multiplying." Ashura answered. "One of these anomalies are going to appear at your Earth soon enough."

"Tell us what it is!" Kal shouted, struggling as well. Even his virtually limitless strength seemed naught against the wormhole, for some reason.

"You'll know soon enough." Ashura finished as the wormhole sucked the two of them in and vanished. "Now then, time to tame that bull." He disappeared as well.

* * *

 _A few moments ago...Themyscira, Prime Earth_

Deathstroke growled as he faced against the Amazons. Of all the places he could land, he just had to land on Themyscira. Now he was surrounded by Wonder Woman, of all the people, and the Amazons.

As soon as he got his hands on the strange bastard that sent him here...

But now was not the time for idle talk. Wonder Woman shot forward and threw a punch, which Deathstroke barely avoided.

"Damn it, woman! Let me explain!" Deathstroke growled as the Amazon demigoddess threw another punch. The Terminator blocked the punch with his golden sword, but he was slammed back by the sheer force of her attack.

"That weapon..." Wonder Woman spoke, glaring at Deathstroke's sword. "That is a God's weapon. How did you attain such a thing, villain!" She shouted, pulling out her own sword magically from her braces and clashed with the assassin.

"My client gave it to me. That's all you're getting from me!" Deathstroke growled as his attack was parried by the Amazon. Slowly he was losing control of this nightmare of a weapon. It was as if it had a life of its own, with its own bloodlust and craze.

Diana pulled out her lasso and flung it around Deathstroke's arm and pulled it towards her. The mercenary was pulled towards her before she hooked his chin with her boots and smashed it into the ground, knocking him out cold.

When he woke up again, Deathstroke found himself on his knees with the lasso tied around him, with a few dozen Amazons and Wonder Woman surrounding him.

"The man's awake." One Amazon grunted. Wonder Woman tightened the lasso.

"Tell me, Deathstroke, why have you come to Themyscira? Answer me!" She demanded, and despite Deathstroke's resisting, he blurted out his mission.

"I-I was hired to kill a Titan called Lapetus!" He groaned out.

"Lapetus? Do you know who he even is?" Diana growled.

"Wait!" A female shout rang, and all of the Amazons turned to see a figure wearing golden armor and helmet land next to them.

"Hessia," Diana spoke to her oldest friend, who took off her helmet, revealing a handsome, dark-skinned woman with very short orange hair. "What is the meaning of this?"

Hessia looked at Deathstroke and sighed. "Hello, Slade."

Slade looked at Hessia with slightly surprised look. "Hessia? Damn, it's been a while."

"You know him, Hessia?" Diana asked, and Hessia nodded. "Rather disappointed in your choice of friends, sister."

"What are you doing here, Slade." Hessia asked, and Deathstroke grunted.

"Came here on a job..." Slade muttered. Suddenly, Themyscira started to shake madly. "What's going on?"

Diana glared back at Slade. "You just unleashed hell on Themyscira, you fool. Lapetus, the Herald of the Dark Ones... You just freed him!"

"That was the idea, lady." Slade grunted before getting a hard slap from an Amazon.

"Hessia, prepare the army." Diana turned to her old friend, who nodded and walked away. "And you! You come with me!" She pointed at Slade. The remaining Amazonian guards force Slade up and followed Diana.

"Where are you taking me?" Slade snapped.

"You caused this mess, so you better help me finish it. Then you'll be judged for your crimes" Diana snapped back, but suddenly grew solemn. "If Themyscira is left standing after this..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Sector 666,_

Yamoshi blocked Jiren's punches and threw one of his own. He had heard about Jiren from Goku and Vegeta, and their details of him were not exaggerated. He didn't disappoint. His blows were certainly strong and his skills were top-notch as well.

However just by fighting his opponent, Yamoshi knew that this wasn't Jiren's true power, as he was possessed by the Butcher. According to the two younger Saiyans, Jiren conceivably had no weakness because of him being so well balanced in his offense, defense, and special abilities. Jiren, posssessed as he was, threw all of that balance away and fought like a beast. A well-trained beast, but still.

Just then, Yamoshi held his hand out and knocked Jiren back with a shockwave, which made the possessed Pride Trooper falter a bit. Using his chance, Yamoshi punched Jiren straight in the gut hard enough to make him spit blood.

 **"Excellent!"** Butcher Jiren screamed, recovering from his attack. He trapped Yamoshi's arm and spun the Saiyan around and around until he threw him.

Jiren then shot forward, catching Yamoshi and smashing him across solar systems, galaxies, and into the Source Wall. The impact was powerful enough to crack it.

Yamoshi then forced Jiren off and punched him away. He looked behind and saw the Source Wall deeply damaged; that wasn't good. Chronoa was going to freak out when she found out.

"You're quite a handful, aren't you punk." Yamoshi growled and flexed his ki, wrapping himself in a green ki laced with lightning. Jiren snarled and thrust himself at the Legendary Saiyan. But Yamoshi was prepared. He blocked Jiren's punch with his own forehead, catching Jiren offguard and proceeded to smash Butcher Jiren's body with a barrage of punches.

Jiren used his eye beams to return back to offense, but Yamoshi knocked them to the side. Then Yamoshi grabbed Jiren's head and head-butted him hard enough to make even Jiren dazed for a sec.

Yamoshi opened his mouth and let out a giant ki blast. "Charged Particle Cannon!" The blast consumed Jiren and blasted him back several light years. Yamoshi flew to where his opponent was, and Jiren was embedded in a meteor, both of his arms badly burnt. Butcher's red aura was no longer surrounding him.

"Well then...are we finished...?" Yamoshi grunted, folding his arms.

Jiren opened his eyes and looked up at Yamoshi. "Who...who are you?"

"I'm Yamoshi. A saiyan." The huge saiyan floated in front of Jiren, his arms still folded. "You okay, kid?"

"A saiyan...like Goku?" Jiren asked.

"Yes, just like Goku." Yamoshi smirked. "I heard that you gave him and Vegeta a good fight during the Tournament. I can see why."

Jiren was about to speak, but suddenly, the enormous surge of rage returned. Red aura burst of out his body again as Jiren slowly transformed back into his possessed state, with his arms healing. **"I WILL KILL YOU!"**

"This again?" Yamoshi warily grunted as he unfolded his arms. "This time I'm going to have to kill him." Just as he was about to raise his ki to the next level, he was stopped.

"Wait!" The huge saiyan stopped as an acquaintance of his suddenly appeared next to him. "I know of a way to stop him."

"Ashura?" Yamoshi raised his eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Let's talk later, can we?" Ashura returned the expression and Yamoshi grunted in agreement. "If you kill Jiren now, the Butcher will just find a new host. Just restrain him a few seconds, and I'll handle rest."

"Going to show me what you learned during your time away?" Yamoshi's smirk became even wider.

"Nah...this is an old trick..." Ashura grinned back. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Yamoshi prepared himself as Jiren thrust himself into battle, with his arm clocked back. But Yamoshi moved at the last second, dodging Jiren's blow and trapping him by holding his arms behind his head.

Ashura quickly put his hand out in front of Jiren's abdomen. "Taking a que from you, great grandfather..." He whispered as blue flames formed in each of his finger tips.

"Do it quickly, boy!" Ashura shouted, restraining Jiren from behind.

" _ **Shishō Fūin (Four Symbols Seal)!**_ " He shouted and thrust his hand into Jiren's abdomen. As it did, a whirlpool seal began forming on Jiren's abdomen and began to suck the red energy surrounding Jiren's body. The possessed Pride Trooper screamed and struggled against Yamoshi's hold, but the Legendary Saiyan remained firm.

The seal finished forming into a complete whirlpool with eight-pronged seal marks formed. But Ashura wasn't done yet. In his free hand, he prepared another seal. " **Fūja Hōin (Evil Sealing Method)!** "

The two seals formed, one on top of the other on Jiren's abdomen, and Jiren transformed back to his original self and fell unconscious, his mind falling deeper and deeper into darkness.

 _Inside Jiren's subconsciousness..._

 _Jiren opened his eyes and saw only darkness around the small spotlight that he was in. On top of that, he was feet deep in fluid._

"Where am I?" He muttered, looking around.

"Where indeed." He turned around and saw another person suddenly standing behind him. The Pride Trooper didn't even feel this person's coming or presence.

"Who are you?" Jiren demanded, taking on a fighting stance.

"If you must know, you may call me Ashura." Ashura spoke. "But who I am isn't the most important thing. You asked where you are...well, this is your subconsciousness."

"My what?" Jiren relaxed as he looked around.

"Not quite what you imagined your consciousness to be?" Ashura asked as Jiren stayed silent. "Do you remember what happened to you? Just before you lost your consciousness."

Jiren stared at the ground as he tried to remember what had happened. He was fighting against that bull thing until it corrupted him. "That thing!"

"It seems you do remember." Ashura answered. "The Butcher is currently possessing your body and using it to wreak havoc across multiverses..."

"The Butcher...what is it?" Jiren asked.

"It's the embodiment of a multiverse's rage. It is Rage incarnate." Ashura answered and pointed at Jiren. "It also happens to be...your creator..."

"My what?" Jiren shouted, clenching his fists.

"Have you never questioned how you were set on your path?" Ashura spoke, continuing to point at Jiren's chest. "Your family killed, your master killed, your friends' abandoned. Your path of strength leading to your current form. Did you really believe that it was just an act of bad luck?"

Jiren frowned and continued to listen. After the tragedies, he had just focused on strength and nothing else.

"The Butcher may be powerful, but it cannot remain the physical realm for long. That's why it looked for a host. The perfect host, which he found in you." Ashura spoke.

"Did you come here just to tell me that?" Jiren said.

"Of course not." Ashura lowered his hand. "The Butcher may have forged you to be his sword, his perfect vessel, but he also forged your to be his weakness. Follow me." Ashura turned around and walked away. After a sec, Jiren proceeded to follow him.

"What do you mean _I'm his weakness_?" The muscular pride-trooper asked.

"You are his perfect vessel because you can embody his power without burning out." The Uchiha spoke as the both of them walked through the darkness of Jiren's subconsciousness. "That also means you can imprison him within you, acting as its prison rather than its vessel."

"You want me to become the Butcher's prison, to hold him back inside me until I die!" Jiren grabbed Ashura's shoulder and forcefully turned him around. Ashura, however, remained calm. "What more will I be asked to sacrifice?!"

"If you don't want to remain Butcher's slave, then this is your way out. Otherwise, I will have to kill you and banish the Butcher." Ashura spoke softly, looking at Jiren's eyes directly.

Jiren growled and glared away in anger. Ashura then put his hands in his pocket and sighed.

"Why do you think Son Goku was able to defeat you?" Ashura suddenly spoke, and Jiren's eyes widened. "He was so much weaker than you in the beginning, wasn't he? How was someone so much weaker become stronger than you?"

"And you know why?" Jiren turned to Ashura.

"Goku's...an idiot to be sure." Ashura smirked temporarily. "He doesn't know it himself, but he bears the emotions of his loved ones. That alone gives him strength. If Goku were here instead of you, he would fight the Butcher in a heartbeat."

Jiren remained silent. Again with this...loved ones. Jiren had no loved ones.

"You want to surpass him? Then you better be able to do something that Goku can't." Ashura spoke.

Jiren took a deep breath. "What do I have to do?"

Ashura smirked and snapped his fingers. Suddenly both of them were zoomed to a different environment, like a combination between a prison and a sewer. The two of them were in front of a giant cell.

"Where are we now?" Jiren asked, then suddenly, something massive smashed against the cell.

 **"LET ME OUT OF THIS PRISON!"** The Butcher screamed, smashing its head against the cell bars with its bullish body. " **Once I get out, I will kill you!** "

"I believe that answers your question." Ashura pointed his thumb. "Before our talk, I put two seals on you. One traps the Butcher in your body, the other strengthens the seal with your will." The Uchiha pointed to Jiren's abdomen, and a whirlpool seal surrounded by a eight-pronged seal star appeared.

"Will this keep the Butcher trapped in me?" Jiren grunted, touching the seal.

"Yes, but temporarily." Ashura continued. "Normally we would wait for you to get adjusted to the seals. Unfortunately they weren't designed to hold something as powerful as the Butcher. Nor can they hold it at bay for long. To restrain it, you will have to confront it directly and subjugate it." He motioned to the caged Butcher.

Jiren turned to the Butcher, who growled ruthlessly at the Pride Trooper. To face against such a monster a second time...

"But you aren't alone, this time." Ashura smirked. "Since I'm inside your subconsciousness as well, I can give you limited support. So, what do you say?"

"No." Jiren snapped as he stepped to the cell. "I'll face this monster myself." He continued until he was face-to-face with the Butcher, with only the cell bars separating them. "And make this thing submit to me."

" **I'll tear you apart, weakling!"** The Butcher roared, making the environment quake with its roar. Jiren glared at Ashura. "Open this cell."

Ashura sighed. "Can't stop somebody with a deathwish..." He then snapped, and the cell bars dissipated. Now there was literally nothing between Jiren and the Butcher.

 **I created you, whelp. From nothing, I raised you. What chance do you have against me?** The Butcher growled.

"I don't need a chance." Jiren growled. "I'm going to pummel you until you beg for mercy..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the other side Themyscira, Prime Earth..._

Kal and Raizen crashed into the ground at the beach through a temporary portal. The Saiyan felt head first into the sand, getting a mouthful of saiyan while the Kryptonian fell on his back.

"That son of a..." Raizen spat sand and held his head. "Sending us hurling through dimensions like that..." He then looked around. "Looks like Earth, but where is it?"

Kal shook his head to clear it and looked around the tropical island. "It looks like...Diana's home, Themyscira."

"Themyscira?" Raizen brushed the sand off of his clothes. "Why the hell would that bastard send us here? Ashura isn't the one to do thing without a reason..."

"He said that we'll have our hands filled soon enough..." Kal noted. Suddenly, using his super-hearing he heard screams coming from the other side of the island. He then used his Super Vision. "Diana!" He exclaimed and flew away.

"Kal! Sigh...can't stop a lover boy..." Raizen shook his head and flew after him.

The two of them flew across the island and saw Diana being blasts aside and someone with a golden weapon running towards her.

"Stay away from her!" Kal shouted as he recognized and knocked the person in front of him. Deathstroke...the Terminator.

Deathstroke got knocked to the side, nearly dropping his Godkiller. He quickly shook the cobwebs out of his head and looked up to see who knocked him back. Ah hell, it was the Boyscout.

"I know who you are. What you are. Deathstroke the Terminator." Kal spoke gravely, slowly descending to the ground.

"Yeah. And I've heard of you too. You're that Boyscout from Mars or whatever." Deathstroke grunted.

"It's Krypton actually." The Kryptonian kept his eye on Deathstroke. "What are you doing on Themyscira. What destruction have you caused now?"

"You think I have time to get you up to speed?" The mercenary got up, pulling the Godkiller out of the ground.

"Make time." Kal snapped, his eyes flashing. Deathstroke knew that he was in trouble. Even with the Godkiller and his abilities, the Terminator doubted if he could take on the Kryptonian. He remembered one time Amanda Waller tried to hire him to take down Superman. During that meeting, Waller showed him the tape of the Boyscout taking down the entire JLA and even the Crime Syndicate near-singlehandedly. He had refused the job, seeing as he didn't have anything to kill the target with.

"My fight isn't with you, unless you want it to be!" Deathstroke snarled, charging with his sword, and Superman did the same. Deathstroke swung his sword around, trying to get at least one hit on the Kryptonian. But Superman flew smoothly and around the blows. Then he clapped his hands, catching Deathstroke in the shockwave. In that moment, Superman went in for the blow. Deathstroke blocked the blow with his the Godkiler, and the resulting clash tore the area. The Terminator felt most of his bones break from it, but he stayed firm.

"Wasn't magic supposed to be your weakness?" Deathstroke shouted as Superman's fist pushed against the blade.

"Not your problem." Kal stated, focusing his ki into his fist to further strengthen his fists' invulnerability. The Godkiller was cracking and Slade knew he had to do something. He sidestepped and went for the killing blade, but Superman was far faster, smashing the weapon with a backhand blow and grabbed Slade into the air.

"Talk." Superman spoke. "Why did you come here?"

"Ugh..." Slade felt his neck being crushed. "To kill a god."

"Wonder Woman?" Kal whispered. Superman was enraged to think that his friend and lover was the target, but held his target's neck no more tightly. But his eyes beamed with red energy of his heat vision.

"N..o...La..." Slade wanted to talk, but Superman wasn't letting him.

"Kal! Stop!" Diana flew next to Kal and put her hand on his. "Slade isn't the threat."

"Diana?" Kal asked, dropping Slade down. "Are you okay?"

Diana's eyes softened and put her hand on his cheek, smiling. "I'm fine..."

"What do you mean Slade isn't the threat?" Kal glanced at the Terminator, who was still trying to breathe properly. "He said that he was coming to kill a god."

"He was. He came here to kill Lapetus." Diana continued. "He's a titan who was seal on Themyscira during the ancient times. Apparently Slade was hired to kill the titan." She looked at Slade distastefully. "Slade will answer for his answer for his crimes. But not now..."

Suddenly, someone crashed near them. "Damn, that stung..." Raizen grunted, shaking his head as he got up. His chest currently had a bad burnt mark, but otherwise he was fine.

"Raizen!" Kal exclaimed.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." The tall saiyan got up. "Damn bastard shot me out of nowhere." He pointed at his target and saw the true target. A huge muscular humanoid being with dark skin, blue cloak, and a menacing silver spear.

"The Prophecy of Darkness has been fulfilled!" Lapetus screamed as he flew into the air. Behind him, the reality itself seemed to crack as he started his technique.

"The Golden Emperor will unleash the beast!"

"The Murderous Beast shall shatter the prison walls!" The titan chanted as the cracks became more prominent with each sentence he spoke.

"The universe shall run red with blood of false ones!"

"And the Dark Ones will reclaim their rightful destinies!"

Lapetus tore the fabric of reality, pealing it back and revealing absolute darkness from behind it. But from the darkness, strange beings began to come out.

"Masters. Your herald, Lapetus, has opened this universe for you!" Lapetus roared as gigantic humanoid statues of different shapes, yet same blazing eyes floated out into the physical plane.

Raizen's eyes widened as he recognized the new beings appeared from the dark void.

"Oh no..." Raizen growled. "First the Butcher, now the Dark Gods!?"

"The what?" Diana shouted. "You know those beings?"

"I wish I didn't." Raizen answered. "Those guys are essentially Gods of Gods beings of higher plane of existence than most gods. Normal gods are like flies compared to these guys. But how?"

Then his time patrol communicator rang, earning a sigh from Raizen. "What now..." He answered it. "What is it Chronoa?"

"IT'S A NIGHTMARE I TELL YOU!" Chronoa screamed in Raizen's ear. "Your idiot of a dad broke the Source Wall! This is going to be so much paperwork!"

"He what?" Raizen groaned. "No wonder, the Dark Gods are here. So now what?"

"Your reinforcements are already on your way...so sit tight." Chronoa answered and turned off the communicator.

"Who?" Raizen asked as he looked up and got his answer.

Shinsou...

* * *

 **A little rushed chapter, but I wanted to finish this as soon as possible.**

 **Next Chapter. What happened to Frieza?**


	23. There is always a bigger fish

**Sorry for the late update. I was in a car accident and was in the hospital for the past few weeks. Now I'm fine, with several bolts in my leg, and I had to get adjusted to a wheel chair.**

 **Now I'm finally getting settled, and finally ready to update.**

 **Hey guys! Here is the next chapter!** **I updated the Power Levels chapter as well, along with other chapters.**

 **Oh, by the way, you may know that in my Power Level's chapter, I put descriptions of characters, mostly canon quotes from anime or manga. If you want to contribute quotes for characters, then put it in a review!**

 **Please Review.**

* * *

 _Themyscira, Prime Earth_

"Well? Are you going to do something?" Raizen shouted at Shinsou, who did nothing but stare plainly at the Dark Gods. Shaking his head in annoyance, Raizen turned into Super Saiyan Blue and flew at the Dark Gods. "No matter. I killed gods before!" He flew straight at one of the Dark Gods stone golems. While his punch made a huge crack in the golem, he was blasted back by a beam from the golem's eyes.

"Well, that stung..." Raizen grunted as he returned back to fighting stance.

"Kal, I'll take care of Iapetus." Diana spoke. "You and Raizen take care of the newcomers."

"Are you sure, Diana?" Kal asked.

"I'm sure. Now, go!" She gave her lover a quick kiss on the lip before running to reassemble her Amazon sisters as Kal flew at the Dark Gods. He punched one of the golems with with all his strength, making it crack. But the golem's mouth opened and shot waves of electricity at the Man of Steel forcing him back.

Raizen blocked another golem's eye beams with his own ki blast, but not before being hit from the back by another golem's fire attack.

"AH! You dirty..." Raizen shot a red ki blast at the other own, but the golem shrugged it off.

 **"You do not understand who we are?"** The Dark God Golems began to chant in tandem. **"We are harbingers of your doom."**

"If I had a zeni for every time I heard that crap..." Raizen roared charging a giant red ki ball above him. "I wouldn't have to work again! Eat my Megaton Blast!" He threw his giant red ki ball at his targets, but they combined their attacks to stop the attack before it reached them.

Then the golems began to crack open like eggshells, to reveal their horrendous, true selves.

 _"I am SAVAGE FIRE, the Mistress of All that Burns!"_ A feminine being comprised of fire with fire whips screeched.

 **"This one is called Mob God, the Drowner of Souls."** Another feminine being, with goat-like horns and feathers on her back, chanted in a haunting voice.

"Karnell the Reaper shall drive you to your doom." A dark angel-like being with scaly wings and black blade brandished his blade at the Saiyan and Kryptonian duo.

The last Dark God, covered with a dark purple cloak that towered over the rest spoke in a dream-like genderless tone. _"This one shall remain nameless, yet it does not matter."_

 _"This multiverse shall burn with the fire of our_ Lord _, the great Yuga Khan!"_ Savage Fire screamed madly as she whipped the landscape, setting both land and sea aflame. "Prepare for your oblivion!"

Raizen grunted. "I'll take care of the fire lady and the feathered lady. You take care of the other two."

"Sure," Kal spoke. "You think we can take care of them?"

"We don't have a choice, do we?" Raizen glanced at Shinsou, who was still floating in the air, doing nothing. "Come on. Let's send these guys back to hell!"

Kal and Raizen flew at their targets and engaged in a massive fight. Above, Shinsou saw the battle with mild interest, though his emotionless face revealed nothing.

 _"How will they fare against the God of Evil's greatest minions?"_ Shinsou thought.

Raizen clashed against Savage Fire and Mob God with a series of punches and ki blasts. Savage Fire blocked the Ki Blasts with her fire whip as the Mob God threw hails of black feathers at the Saiyan. Raizen deft dodged the feathers and began charging a ki blast in his two hands.

Meanwhile, Kal slammed Karnelle with a barrage of punches while hitting the Nameless God with his heat vision. Neither of his attacks were having any substantive effect against his opponent. Karnelle slashed Kal's chest with his sword as Nameless wove spells around him. After struggling, the Man of Steel freed himself and returned to fighting.

Diana and her Amazons, helped by Deathstroke, fought against Lapetus and his zombie army.

"Stay out of my way!" Slade growled as his slashed his way through hordes of zombies. "Any of you get in my way, I'll kill you."

"Brave words for a trespasser." Diana snapped, blocking Lapetus's spear with her braces. "Prepare for Hades, Lapetus."

Sniffing at his new target, the Titan smirked. "Another of Zeus's bastard offspring! I'll grind you to paste!" Lapetus roared, brandishing his golden spear against Diana's braces and swords. He shot her with bursts of blue lightning, which Diana tried to reflect. Deathstroke used this chance to stab the titan from the back, but Lapetus grabbed him and slammed him to the ground, trapping him under his foot.

Savage Fire howled at the sky, bringing down a hale of burning meteors from the sky as Karnell darkened the sky.

"Not good!" Clark shouted, already feeling the lack of sunlight. Raizen shot a volley of ki blasts at the meteors, destroying then and dispersing the black clouds.

"You fight well for mortals." The Nameless one hummed. "But you are merely ants against the dark tide."

* * *

 _Meanwhile at New Genesis,_

Izaya watched the entire event alongside his adoptive son Orion next to him in a projector. The Dark Gods, Yuga Khan's deadliest generals, had returned from beyond the Source Wall.

"Father, we must intercede now!" Orion growled. "If we allow this to go any further-"

"And you believe we could stop them if we wanted to?" Izaya spoke calmly. "The Dark Ones were once my father's generals and his most powerful warriors. Even our Council of Eight would be no match for them." He stared off at a distance to Apokolips. "Even Darkseid must be hesitant to act now.'

"If all New Gods were to intervene...if New Genesis and Apokolips were to temporarily unite..." Orion started, but Izaya cut him off with a glare.

"Such an alliance is unthinkable, nor would it benefit us." Izaya walked away from the projector with his hands behind his back. "The Dark Ones committed crimes so heinous that no record has been made of their actions."

"All the more reason we must!" The Dog Of War argued.

"I'm not worried. An All-Slayer is present." Izaya spoke, his eyes turning to Shinsou, who was still standing calmly at the side. "If anything, he'll end this Crisis, by any means."

Orion looked at the All-Slayer Shinsou in the projection. To the New God's eyes, there was nothing terribly special about him, yet he heard stories about the All-Slayers.

The All-Slayers were reputed as the founders and leaders of an organization called the God-Slayers. God-Slayers were filled with warriors capable of wiping off pantheons that kept all the pantheons in check.

"The All-Slayers...Are they good or evil?" The younger New God asked.

"They are not limited by such things." Izaya continued. "They can be the most ruthless destroyers or the kindest saints. In all my life, I have never met more confusing and more dangerous beings. In fact, they were the reason why the Old Gods ended."

"What?" Orion was shocked. "How is this not taught in our history? Surely that would be a momentous occasion in our history."

"That is because it is that unbelievable, even to us. Back then, both Darkseid and I were merely lowly farmers, while our Father's tyranny rang across the multiverse." Izaya explained as he psychically showed Orion that past that once the Source had shown him before."

 _Flashback_

 _Eons ago, Hell Forges in Ancient Apokolips, Prime Universe..._

 _Yuga Khan watched above his armory as his army of Eschaton Golems were being forged. His perfect weapons of war, forged from Nth Metal. Soon, he would have enough for his goals: 1) Secure his rule from his progeny. 2) Fight against the pest from the other multiverse. 3) Invade that multiverse._

 _"My liege..." An Old God servant kneeled behind the God of Evil. "Ten million units are now ready for war."_

 _Yuga was impassive. "Increase your efficiency. The faster you finish, the faster my conquest may begin."_

 _The servant nodded. "Forgive me for being brazen, my liege. But why are so many needed? We already have enough to raze this multiverse hundred times over."_

 _"Your brazenness will be overlooked, for now, worm," Yuga spoke in a deep voice as he created a projection of his two bastard children in his hand. He had countless offspring in his life, and all but two died. Uxas and Izaya. It was foretold that Yuga would fall at the hands of his offspring. Unable to accept that, Yuga banished his children into mortal levels and inflicted numerous atrocities against them. His army of golems was his assurance should the prophecy come to pass, so that he may return._

 _Regardless of the prophecy coming to pass, Yuga had goals. Outside the source wall, there were other multiverses. Countless. All for taking. All for ravaging. And there was one that caught his eyes. One that was equally as large as this multiverse. And when he conquered that one, all the others would fall before him like a wave._

 _Suddenly, the armory shook unnaturally, breaking Yuga out of his thoughts. "Who dares!?" Yuga growled. He shot red Torment Beams* from his eyes into the sky to destroy any interloper. But the black-red beams were shot back down to the ground at his feet. Disgruntled, Yuga floated into the sky and reached out with his god-senses, and saw a giant gold avatar floating outside Apokolips. Apokolips was a planet that dwarfed even galaxies, yet there was something that covered the entire sky of Apokolips with its face._

 _This avatar was large enough that it was holding the Apokolips in its left hand. But that was impossible. How could such a being approach Apokolips without his knowledge?_

 _"Summon my generals," Yuga commanded. "And ready my army." He roared as his men scramble. Floating even further into the sky, Yuga roared so loudly that everybody on Apokolips could hear him._

 _"WHO DARES TRESPASS THE DOMAIN OF YUGA KHAN!?" Yuga roared, his eyes blazing with Torment Sanction._

 _The avatar said nothing, and in response, Yuga shot his Torment Beams again straight at the avatar._ _The dark-purple red beams hit the golden avatar's face, but it was unscathed and remained motionless._

 _Gritting his teeth, Yuga roared. "YOU DARE INSULT THE GOD OF GODS?!"_

 _"My King..." Yuga turned and saw his generals, the Dark Gods, float and bow. "Your generals and your army stand ready." They chanted. True enough, all ten million of his giant Eschaton Golems flew out and stood in huge formations behind the Dark God-Generals, filling the sky with their massive bodies. Still, these formations still dwarfed the Avatar that was literally holding Apokolips like a tennis ball._

 _Yuga turned back to the avatar and snarled. "You are unknown to me, but it matters not. Once I'm done with you, you will wish you never appeared before me! Charge!" He materialized a burning sword and charged, followed by his generals and golems._

 _The golden avatar responded for the first time, by raising its right hand. From its, it emitted a spinning, shuriken shaped red-and-golden energy orb. As Yuga and his hordes flew up to the Avatar, the Avatar brought down energy shuriken straight at them._

 _Yuga increased the size of his sword until it was an oversized burning greatsword with a blade long enough to cut through a planet. Swinging his sword, he and his armies clashed with the golden Avatar._

 _And the battle started as quickly as it later ended._

 _End Flashback_

"And that was an All-Slayer?" Orion asked, stupefied by what he had just seen.

"Yes. That battle changed everything. One All-Slayer nearly killed Yuga and laid waste to his army. All but a few Nth-metal Golems were destroyed, and Dark Gods were trapped behind the Source Wall. Soon after, Darkseid and I started in his rebellion and toppled our mad father." Izaya finished his story. "Simply watch, Orion."

Orion slowly digested what he just heard and nodded. "So, Father...you still think it is wise to assemble the Council of 8 for the Tournament?"

Izaya didn't bother to dignify his son's question with an answer.

Then from the projection, Shinsou turned and looked straight at them.

"What the..." Orion gasped, and Izaya frowned. "Can he see us?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." The Allfather replied.

"But...that's impossible...we're in the Fourth World...above their dimension. How can he?" Orion sighed.

"That...I'm not sure, my son." Izaya answered. "Though I theorize that they each have powers that derive directly from the Source itself...though that has horrible implications."

* * *

 **Back _at Themyscira..._**

"Hm..." Shinsou hummed, staring to the side. He had sensed that somebody was watching him. ""

Meanwhile, despite Raizen and Kal's attempts against the Dark Gods, their attacks were having little to no effect against them. Physical and ki blasts were ineffective against the Dark Gods' whose regenerative abilities healed their wounds too quickly.

"Enough!" Savage Fire wrapped her whip around Kal. "Finish this pest!" She yelled at her peers and the Dark Gods focused their attack at the trapped Kryptonian.

"Kal!" Diana screamed, seeing her lover trapped, but she was held back Lapetus's fierce attack.

"Let us feast on this child's life!" Savage Fire screamed as she and rest of the Dark Gods opened their mouths, preparing to destroy him.

"Watch out!" Raizen screamed and pushed Kal away, taking his place as the four Dark Gods combined their powers and blasted him with their energy.

"AHHHHH!" The Saiyan screamed as he felt pain beyond pain digging through his body. He felt his mind go black slowly as he was bombarded with the combined attack.

"Raizen!" Kal flew to free his friend, but was then attack by Lapetus.

"You'll not interrupt their meal!" The Titan screamed.

 _In Raizen's mind, everything went silent, and time froze. He found himself in a dark landscape, where everything was black and red. It was a war-zone, laden with corpses and destroyed weapons everywhere. Where...where am I? He thought. As he walked around a bit, he heard a heartbeat. A very loud heartbeat that echoed through his entire body._

 _ **Finally...at last... **A very deep masculine voice rang through Raizen's soul. **After all this time, you're finally ready...** Raizen turned to the voice and saw a very large being with mane of black hair chained to a rock._

 _"What is this...who are you?" Raizen asked defensively._

 _ **You don't know how to use your power. Let me show you! **_

In the real world, Raizen roared as unstoppable power surged through him like never before. His muscles bulged, and his hair turned from blue to green and grew in length. The environment around him changed his color several times and was torn apart by his explosive ki. The very winds created by his transformation turned into tornadoes, and the clouds were split apart. A giant column of green energy shot up into the sky, as Raizen slowly floated up. His mane of hair was longer and spikier than ever, and his eyes had no pupils. His canines were far more prominent than before, similar to a beast.

"So...the boy turns to a beast." Shinsou muttered.

"WAAAAAAAH!" As he roared, the green pillar of energy began to shoot ki blasts and beam everywhere, hitting just about anything near him indiscriminately. The Dark Gods attacking were driven back by the sheer number of ki blasts that bombarded them. Lapetus and the Amazons were also affected, and it was all they could do to dodge or defend from Raizen's storm of attacks.

When everything settled, Raizen, newly transformed and empowered, floated back to the ground, green aura flowing out of him like waves.

"By Rao..." Kal's eyes grew in shock, seeing his mentor's newfound, unbridled power. He hadn't felt such huge power before. Raizen's power was enormous, but this was a whole another level. The Saiyans transformation gained the attention of others around them. Lapetus, Diana, Deathstroke, the Amazons, and the zombie army stopped fighting and basked upon Raizen's new power.

"So what if he changed color?" Savage Fire spoke and brandished her whips at Raizen. Raizen lurched forwards and grabbed the fire whip with his mouth, unaffected by the flames.

"What?" Savage Fire screamed as Raizen pulled at the whip, dragging her towards him. The transformed Saiyan shot forward and savagely ripped her into flaming pieces with his bare hands. This was done fast that almost everybody around him didn't realize what had just happened. Raizen then opened his mouth and breathed a ki blast to disintegrate his target's remains.

"Impossible..." The Mob God whispered and tried to telepathically read and control the Saiyan. But when she did, all she felt was the uncontrollable rage that burned her own mind. It was beyond even her ability to comprehend! As she grabbed her head in pain, Raizen tore a hole through her chest. Then he flew at Karnell, who brandished his sword against the berserk Saiyan.

And the Saiyan blocked the blade...by biting and shattering it with his own hands. Then like a beast, he tore through the Reaper's body as if it were made of paper. Casting apart the torn remains to the side, he shot a ki blast so powerful and large that it burned a hole straight through the Nameless God and caused a massive explosion.

"Like father, like son," Shinsou spoke calmly as Raizen finished his brutal destruction of the Dark Gods. Then, he looked around and saw Lapetus staring back at him.

Growling like an animal, Raizen flew towards the Dark Titan in incomprehensible speeds and threw a punch, ripping out Lapetus' left eye. The Dark Titan lashed out with its golden spear, only to have it shattered by Raizen's fists.

"Damn you!" Lapetus roared and created another portal to banish the Saiyan away. Raizen struggled against the portal until he broken out of it. "WAAAAH" Raizen roared in defiance.

"Wha...what in Tartarus are you?!" Lapetus screamed as Raizen flew up, slammed him with his chest, and ripped him apart with a chest ki blast.

"You bastard! You took my kill!" Deathstroke shamelessly screamed and brandished the Godkiller against Raizen, only to have it shattered like glass. Raizen stopped attacking Lapetus and slowly turned its pupiless eyes to the Terminator.

"Oh shit..." Deathstroke cursed, just before he was smacked away into the nearby forest. The Terminator crashed into several buildings and into a cliff. When the mercenary came to, he saw a huge gaping hole in abdomen, his left shoulder missing, and the rest of his body ripped off or broken. "Aw crap...won't be useful for a while..."

"WAAAHHH!" Raizen roared at sky, like an animal declaring its victory, stomping over Lapetus's remains into the ground. His zombie army jumped on Raizen, only to be burned by his flaming ki.

"Raizen..." Kal slowly landed near Raizen, quietly as not to alarm his mentor. "You okay?"

The Saiyan slowly turned to Kal-El, but seemed to calm down.

"It's over. They're all defeated..." Kal spoke, lifting his hands, like a zoo keeper trying to calm down an angry animal. "So let's all just calm down and relax."

Raizen stopped growling and relaxed his posture. Everything seemed well, until somebody shot an arrow at him. It was an Amazon archer, who had shot an arrow in fear.

"Dessidia, really?" Diana spoke exasperated at her Amazon sister. who gulped in fear. Raizen, with his green aura flaring once again, launched himself at Dessidia, prepared to rip through anything in his way. Just then, Kal flew in time and restrained Raizen from the back.

"Diana, pull your army back!" Kal shouted, barely able to restrain his berserk teacher. The Saiyan growled and roared, trying to free himself. "I'll try to hold him back as long as I can!"

"Sisters, fall back!" Diana ordered, all but one of her sisters retreating back and holding ranks. Hessia, meanwhile, landed next to her princess with the shattered, but reforming Godkiller weapon in her hands.

"Diana, here." She handed the Godkiller to Diana, who was apprehensively looking at the weapon.

"What'll I need it for?" Diana asked, still looking at Raizen struggling to break free of her lover's hold.

"If that man breaks free, none of us will stand a chance." The dark-skinned Amazon spoke. "He'll kill all of us. Do what you have to do, as the God of War."

Reluctantly, Diana took the Godkiller, and in her hands, the weapon morphed into a huge golden saber. Raizen, meanwhile, roared as he flared his ki in an explosions, making the Man of Steel release him. Then setting his pupiless eyes at Diana, he eyed her as his next target and charged.

"Diana, now!" Hessia screamed, readying her own greataxe. Diana shot forward with her Godkiller, with her weapon drawn back. Hessia distracted Raizen with her axe and was smacked aside, allowing Diana to swing the Godkiller at Raizen's neck. The sword would have hit Raizen, if Raizen didn't block it by catching it in his jaws.

"Impossible." Diana whispered as she barely held her own against Raizen's might. The Godkiller struggled to morph under Raizen's jaws, and the Saiyan chomped down the weapon to pieces. Then he grabbed Diana's lege and slammed her to the ground repeatedly, rendering the demi-goddess unconscious.

Just as he were about to stomp her to death, Shinsou appeared suddenly before him. Raizen stopped and locked on to his new target. The All-Slayer and the Saiyan got into an intense staredown until the Saiyan charged at the All-Slayer with his arms spread out. Shinsou casually lifted a finger and flicked Raizen's forehead, sending the insanely powered up Saiyan back several hundred feet. Then, in a speed that even Superman or Wonder Woman couldn't fathom, Shinsou appeared behind Raizen and performed a gentle chop on the Saiyan's neck. While the chop was gentled, the sheer force of it was enough to create a crater under Raizen and knocked him out cold in an instant. And thus, the fight was finished in an instant.

"How bothersome..." That word echoed in the silence as Shinsou disappeared into the wind, leaving behind only stupefied audience.

All in the days work, for the All-Slayer.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed. It kinda was. Being in the hospital for weeks makes you antsy. Next chapter will finally wrap up this arc and start the new arc, the Force Wars! Next chapter will close up loose ends, like what happened to Jiren and Frieza.**

 **Trivia:**

 *** Torment Effect is the Precursor to Darkseid's Omega Effect. Since Yuga Khan was said to have Source Manipulation, I'm guessing that they are like Darkseid's beams, but more ancient and more powerful. I have an arc dedicated to that.**

 *** The Eschaton Golems, also known as Nth-Metal golems, are weapons commissioned by Yuga Khan (Father of Darkseid and Izaya) to free with from the Source Wall and kill his progeny. For the sake of the story.**

 *** Earth-16, I believe, is Young Justice Universe. Will have a separate story for that.**

 *** Raizen has attained the legendary state that only his father had ever achieved before him.**

 **Please Review!**


	24. Frieza Arc FINALE: The Hunt Starts!

**Final Chapter of this ARC. Start of the Force ARC**

 **\- So if you guys didn't know, Raizen is essentially my version of the new Broly. He looks like Wrathful Broly from the new movie. Don't worry, Broly will still exist, just the old version.**

 **Please Review.**

* * *

The Dark Gods, like the New Gods, had avatars in every single universe, all connected to one, true, multiversal self. And when the Butcher smashed through the Source Wall, Yuga Khan's generals were free to invade the multiverse at all realities at once with their avatars.

Earths in the DC Multiverse had been under attack by the Dark Gods, and normally that would have been a multiversal catastrophe, even worse than Darkseid's invasion upon multiple Earths.

 _In the burning ruins of Metropolis, Earth 2:_

Earth 2, much like Prime Earth, was a target of Darkseid, when the Ruler of Apokolips was planning his invasion upon all Earths of the Multiverse. Unfortunately for him, the invasion was halted when Goku and Vegeta defeated the Dark God just before he launched it. But even after his defeat, Darkseid touched upon his other universal selves to launch attacks on Earth 2. Darkseids of different Earths launched multiple invasions upon Earth-2, as vengeance upon their failures on Prime Earth.

The multiple invasions were repelled, but at terrible cost. The Justice League, along with most heroes of Earth-2, perished. And all that was left of Earth-2 were smoldering ruins. Then the Dark Gods came, releasing a new era of pain and suffering in the remaining populace of Earth, which had only one protector left...

Infinite slashes of light flashed through the landscape, cutting through anything it landed. The Dark Gods were no exception.

"Impossible..." The Dark Gods whispered, as their bodies began dissipating into nothingness. "What did you...do...?"

Indra swung his translucent Force Sword one last time, turning all of the Dark Gods into nothingness. "It's over..." After the Dark Gods were defeated, the All-Slayer deactivated his sword back into the Forces. He walked away until a feminine voice shot out.

"Who are you?" Indra turned and saw a beautiful blonde woman with a bob-haircut, wearing a fitting body suit with a red cape.

Indra said nothing and walked away once more.

"I asked you a question!" The woman shouted, flying and landing in front of Indra, who remained impassive and silent. His continued silence angered the woman, who threw a huge punch. Indra merely pointed and her hands and ankles were cuffed and trapped in a translucent blue cube. That made the woman trip and crash into the ground.

As Indra walked away, the woman floated back up, albeit with difficulty. "Where were you...?" She asked, and Indra stopped. "When Darkseid came, when our friends and family died, where were you? When those bastards came and killed nearly all of us, where were you! Why did you come at the last moment!?" She shouted, tears flowing.

The All-Slayer turned his head to her, his bluish green eyes looking at her as if they were analyzing her.

"When my cousin, his wife, Batman, Val, Helena, they all died...you could have stopped them." The woman growled at him, angry tearing pouring down her beautiful face. "Why didn't you?"

"I have seen more death and destruction than you can possibly imagine," Indra spoke in a deep voice. "I can see everything, beyond space and time, beyond reality. Yet, in the vastness of all creation, I am powerless, just like you." He pointed at her again and the woman's cuffs disappeared into nothingness, allowing the woman to stand properly again. "I can even see what you have seen and yet to see, Kara Zor-El."

"You know me?" Kara Zor-El, also known as Power Girl or Karen Starr, gasped. "How? We just met?"

"It is easier to list what I don't know than what I do know," Indra spoke calmly as he looked at the environment around him, scanning it. "There are 2395 humans still on this planet. You can choose to stay here and protect them..."

"I'm hearing an 'or' here," Karen interjected. "Am I right?"

"Or...you can do a little task for me," Indra spoke, his face remaining calm and serene. "Hunt down someone, and I'll reverse everything that happened here."

"What?!" Karen gasped. "You can do that?"

Indra lifted his right hand and the fabric of reality shattered like glass. Instead of the desolate, burnt remains of Metropolis, the bustling, yet peaceful Metropolis showed up. Mesmerized by what she saw, Karen was about to touch the new reality before Indra snapped his fingers, returning the ugly reality.

"Perform one task for me, and I'll return this Earth to what it once was." Indra spoke softly.

Karen nodded, then suddenly looked skeptic. "Wait, if you're so powerful, then why do you need me to do this? And how do I know you'll keep your word?"

Indra raised an elegant eyebrow. "I don't need you. I'm merely giving you a chance to be useful. As for my integrity, I believe in eye for an eye. Take it for what you will."

Power Girl chewed her bottom lip before finally sighing. "Fine. What do you need me to do?" The next thing she saw was a whirling darkness.

* * *

 _Themyscira, Prime Earth,_

Kal lightly shoved Raizen, who was still unconscious and lying on his face."Raizen...Raizen, wake up."

The Saiyan slowly got up, groaning and rubbing his neck. "By Zeno...what the hell happened?" He grunted out, then suddenly tensed. "The Dark Gods! Where are they?!"

"You don't remember?" The Kryptonian helped his friend up. "You defeated all of them by yourself, then went on a rampage."

"You're kidding me..." The Saiyan rubbed his head, nursing a giant headache. "The last thing I remember is being tanked by those four and going dark."

"So that new transformation wasn't you?" Kal asked.

"New transformation?" Raizen's eyes shot up. "You mean, I wasn't Super Saiyan Blue."

"You definitely weren't blue..." Kal answered. "If anything, you were green."

"Green?!" Raizen's eyes widened. ' _That means I transformed into...True Super Saiyan God? Just like my dad...then how come I have no memory of that..?_ ' Shaking his head, the Saiyan sighed. "Ok, what happened then?"

The Man of Steel pointed to where the Raizen had torn apart the Dark Gods and Lapetus. "After the Dark Gods, you tore apart the Titan that brought them here. And after that, you started attacking all of us."

"I did?" Raizen rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "Wasn't on purpose..."

"If it wasn't for your friend, things would have ended a lot differently..." Kal noted. "He knocked you out before you did anything irreparable."

"Well, I better thank him then." Raizen looked around and saw many Amazons looking at him with great fear and mistrust, many of them with their weapons out. "What's with them?"

Kal looked at the Amazons as well and smiled grimly. "The Amazons are rather distrustful of men, and to them, we're trespassing on their property. And you did attack them moments ago."

"No shit..." Raizen grunted and suddenly felt a familiar ki flicker. "Looks like Trunks is fine. I'll see you later." The Saiyan flew away quickly, leaving behind the Kryptonian and the Amazons.

"Kal!" Diana rang, walking next to the Man of Steel. She then saw Raizen's departing form. "Where's he going?"

"I don't know, but I think we don't have to worry about him." Kal turned his attention to Diana, his eyes softening. "What about you? Are you hurt?"

Diana gave him a knowing look and smile. "You know I heal quickly, Kal. Divine blood, remember?"

"And your sisters?" Kal gazed at Themyscira, which was still largely intact. Several part of the island was demolished, however.

"Many of my sisters died today..." Diana spoke in a low voice and sighed.

She walked close to him with her hands on his chest, leaning in for a kiss.

"Ahem?" They turned and saw Hessia with her hands on her hips. "Can you two lovebirds wait until later? We captured Slade, so we should interrogate him."

Sighing, Diana turned to Kal. "See you later at the Fortress?"

"Sure. See you." They shared a small, sweet kiss before Kal left the island.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Ysmault, Prime Universe..._

Jiren opened his eyes and saw only Yamoshi floating in front of him with his arms folded.

"So, you finally calmed down..." Yamoshi grunted. "Got that bull under control?" He pointed at Jiren's topless stomach, where the spiral seal was still visible.

The Gray looked down at this stomach and slowly nodded. His mind flashed back to fighting the Butcher in his own subconsciousness. In a battle that seemed like an eternity, Jiren was finally able to put down the Rage Entity and seal it inside him.

"Good." The huge Saiyan unfolded his arms. "Now remember. The Butcher is Rage itself. You get even a little angry, and you'll make yourself vulnerable to it. Any anger you feel will feel exponentially more powerful."

"Don't worry about me." Jiren clenched and unclenched his fist. "Anger has always been with me. I can take it."

"Good, because I seriously don't want to kill you." Yamoshi grinned. "Goku spoke very highly of your strength. Let's spar one day, after you get used to that thing." Yamoshi turned away, preparing to leave.

"Wait, what about the other person with you?" Jiren stopped the Saiyan. "The one that helped you with the seal."

"Ashura? He left soon after putting the seal on you. He has others things to do, as do I." The Legendary Super Saiyan grunted. "See you around." And with that, Jiren

Jiren took several deep breathes and was about to fly away until a golden blast hit him.

"Forgot about me?" Frieza in his Golden Form shrieked as he bombarded Jiren with his attacks. "While you were fighting, I was free to recover. Now you'll feel my wrath!" He shrieked, unleashing an army of insect monster constructs upon the Pride Trooper.

The Pride Trooper braced himself as he shattered Frieza's constructs with his eye beams. "I don't have time for you."

"Then make time!" Frieza shrieked, shooting a barrage of Death Beams, which Jiren blocked casually with his hands. Frieza created several huge Death Balls and flung them all at the Pride Trooper. "Take this!"

Now seriously annoyed, Jiren caught all of the Death Balls and compressed them all into a very small ki ball and then into nothingness.

Gritting his teeth, Frieza looked at his ring. "Parallax! I need more power!" He shouted and from his ring, a titanic, demonic insect construct flowed out of the ring.

"So, you must be the Butcher's Chosen..." Parallax, the Entity of Fear, leered at Jiren, who stared back at him. "So much anger...I can see why he has chosen you...but I also see great fear in you. Fear of loss and pain..."

Jiren growled. "You know nothing about me."

"Then show me, mortal." Parallax bared its fangs and charged at Jiren, who released his red ki aura, which strangely enough took shape of a demonic bull.

* * *

 _Later, At some shrine in Tokyo, Prime Earth..._

"So I lost control?" Raizen asked as he gulped down a huge piece of meat. When he arrived at the same temple that he had previously met Shinsou, the priestesses had already prepared a massive feast. Raizen was more than eager to eat his fill as Shinsou sat at the side, sipping tea.

Shinsou's silence more than answered his question, making Raizen sigh. "That transformation was unlike anything I've ever felt. As if I was being...possessed or something." Raizen stared at his hand, clenching if.

"It's your bloodline." Shinsou finally answered. "Just like myself, you have a very powerful one. The Dark Gods' attack pushed you to the brink of death, forcing your latent potential out."

"My father's?" Raizen's eyes widened. "You mean, I entered the True Super Saiyan God?"

"Briefly, and you were rabid." Shinsou noted. "After you ripped through the Dark Gods, you attacked your comrades. If I hadn't intervened..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Raizen sighed again and rubbed his neck. "Don't get me wrong. I'm grateful. Damn it, I shouldn't have lost control."

Shinsou nodded and continued to sip his tea.

"Is the tournament still happening?" Raizen asked as he ripped apart a meaty rib.

"No. It will be moved to another universe." The All-Slayer answered. "This universe is still bracing from the Butcher's onslaught."

"Which universe?" Raizen was curious.

"DC-16 " Shinsou spoke curtly.

"16? Why?"

"Because that universe's mortal level is so low it's hardly a threat." The All-Slayer answered.

"Poor bastards..." Raizen chuckled. "I'll feel sorry for them when they face you."

"I won't be participating. My student will." Shinsou answered, and Raizen nearly choked on his food. After gulping down his food with several huge gulps of water, the Saiyan looked at his childhood friend incredulously.

"You have a student, since when?" Raizen asked, and Shinsou gave him an impassive look. "Whatever. So what will you be doing now?"

"I have my responsibilities, as do you." Shinsou stood up. "Next time you get transform, you're on your own."

Sighing, Raizen stood up too. "Fine, fine. I got you. I guess I won't be seeing you anytime soon?"

"No. And one more thing," Shinsou spoke before briefly glancing at him. "Someone from another universe will be arriving soon. Take care of her."

"What? Wait!?" Raizen shouted before the All-Slayer disappeared into the wind. The Saiyan plopped down on the ground, eating again. "Can't he be direct for once in his miserable life?"

* * *

 _Fortress of Solitude, Prime Earth_

"What a day it has been..." Diana sighed as she enjoyed the warm shower. After Kal left Themyscira, Diana went with Hessia to interrogate Slade on his 'employer'.

 _Flashback Start..._

 _Diana, Hessia, and rest of the Amazons surrounded their captured prisoner, Slade Wilson. After the fight, the Amazons Scouts had found what was left of Slade, already healing thanks to his regenerative capability. They brought him before Diana to be interrogated._

 _"The Lasso demands that you tell the truth." Diana commanded as she tugged on her lasso, which was wrapped around Deathstroke. The mercenary fought to stay silent with all of his willpower. Just as his mouth was about to open on its own, Slade bit down on his tongue hard._

 _"Stubborn man!" A burly Amazon named Alexa cracked her knuckles. "Give me a few moments with me, Diana. And I'll have him barking answers like a beat up dog."_

 _"Physical pain won't work, Alexa." Hessia commented. "The Slade I know would never cave under physical beating, won't you Slade?" She leaned down to Slade, whose mouth was bleeding from his tongue._

 _"High praise coming from an exile, Hessia." Alexa scoffed. "Are those experiences from a partner, or a lover?"_

 _"Watch it, Alexa. I've been killing even before you were born." The bronze-skinned Amazon lectured._

 _"My my, is this how Amazon's socialize?" Mocking words came from above as two beings arrived. Just then, the God of the Sun and current King of Olympus Apollo and Goddess of Strife Strife descended from Olympus. Diana had thought they had come down to pontificate like always, the today was different._

 _"I hired the mortal, Diana." The ebony-skinned Apollo said as he waved his magic, teleporting Slade elsewhere._

 _"Why, Apollo?" Diana growled._

 _"Because I needed to know what Olympus was facing..." Apollo spoke, all mocking gone from his tone. Olympus stands upon the precipice of its destruction, as does the entire universe..."_

 _Flashback End_

"You're telling me." Kal added as he took off his Kryptonian suit by touching his house crest. The nano-technology shifted the crest, leaving the wearer bare in his boxers. He put on his sleeping shorts and lay on the bed. "Sometimes I wish the universe wasn't about to end every day..."

Diana turned off the shower and began drying herself with a towel. "At least it didn't. And the tournament got pushed back thankfully because of all that..."

"There's that too, isn't it." Kal rubbed his face with his hands tiredly. "Things just keep getting better and better..."

The demigoddess giggled and exited the bathroom, wearing only blood-red silk bathrobe that did nothing to hide her curvaceous body. "One thing at a time, beloved." She crawled onto her lover's bed and straddled her lover, sitting on his most sensitive area. Groaning with pleasure, Kal uncovered his face and looked at his Diana's mischievous expression.

"We were interrupted so many times today that you almost forgot about us." She lowered her lips down to his and put his hands on her thighs. They shared a passionate kiss that made them forget about everything that had happened in the past few days. "And I know we need this."

Kal smiled as he pushed himself up and pulled Diana into him further as they kiss intensified. His hands traveled from her thighs up to her back to her butt, squeezing it tightly, getting a lustful moan from his lover. Then Kal realized that Diana was not wearing anything under the bathrobe. Oh how naughty she was...

"You're ready..." The Kryptonian broke the kiss and looked into Diana's love-filled eyes.

"Fortress ready..." She licked her lips, moving one of his hands toward her breasts. 'Fortress ready' was a hidden code between them, indicating that either one of them wanted something that wasn't safe outside the fortress.

Diana continued to roll her hips into her lover's and kissed him with all the pent-up passion in her body. Using her tongue, she opened and invaded her lover's mouth; Kal was only happy to return the favor. Kal's hand traveled up and down her body, from her upper back to her waist, to her rear, and to her breasts. They began to touch each other over and over.

Clark put his arms her waist and flipped her over onto her back. Diana giggled as her lover's lips descended from her lips, down her neck, and to her breasts.

"Kal..." Diana whispered as he pushed him off slightly, reached behind her back, and lowered her robes, revealing her perfectly shaped and sized breasts. The nipples were stiff, showing Diana's arousal.

Clark's eyes focused on her breasts as he lowered his face to them. He kissed the tops of her breasts before focusing on one, kissing and sucking a nipple. Diana moaned as her lover lavished upon one breast to another.

"Kal." She held his head close to her chest with one arm and lowered her robe in further. "Take it off." She whispered in a soft, yet demanding voice. She need to have more contact.

Kal stopped loving her briefly, much to Diana's brief disappointment, but only to unwrap his lustful present slowly, just to sprinkle that extra sexual tension. Impatient, Diana ripped her robes off of her body, revealing herself to him fully. He quickly launched himself at her, with the Amazon more than willing to accept him. Their lips collided again with great passion.

"Impatient, are we?" Clark teased in between kisses, feeling Diana's hands all over his back. "No foreplay this time?"

"Not this time." The Amazon Princess spoke. "I just want you..." Her hands traveled to Kal's boxers. Instead of just taking them off, she ripped them and threw what remained of them to the side. Soon both of them were naked on the bed, with Clark on top and Diana's legs around his waist.

Diana could feel Clark's large 'excitement' between her thighs, as well as her own wetness. But then she saw that her Aegis braces were still on. That wouldn't do.

"Kal..." She spoke with such love and lust in her voice that her lover stopped loving her body to look at her eyes.

"Yes?" The Kryptonian looked back at her, with the same love in his eyes.

"Let me take these off." Diana's hands moved to her braces. One after another, she took them off. And after the braces landed on the floor, Diana's eyes began to spark lightning, along with the rest of her body.

Kal could feel the lightning radiate from her body. The Divine Lightning from Zeus that proved that Diana was Zeus's daughter.

"I, Diana of Themyscira, Goddess of War and Princess of Amazons, give you, Kal the Last Son of Krypton, me. All of me." She laced her fingers with Kal's. Lacing fingers between two people was a sign of complete trust and love between Amazon and her lover.

They shared a powerful, passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. They relished and competed with each other, demonstrating that both of them were equals in love.

Clark broke the kiss, much to Diana's brief disappointment again. But his lips descended down her divine body, kissing and lightly biting down on the flesh from her neck to the breasts (which he spent a lot of time on, much to Diana's delight) down to her abs and to her now wet center. He used his hands to massage her inner thighs and spread her legs. He kissed her inner thighs and Diana moaned softly, grabbing Kal's hair and pulling his head closer to her sensitive spot.

Clark licked his lips and first used his tongue caress Diana's inner lips, which sent shivers to Diana's bones. His lover grabbed his hair even tighter and nearly screamed in pleasure. Loving the reaction he got, Clark decided to become bolder. He licked lightly again and again until he decided to put his mouth on it fully, licking and sucking her womanhood with force and vibration.

Diana arched her back and nearly flew into the air as a wave of pleasure came over her. Her first orgasm of the day. Hopefully the first of many.

Again and again, her Kal was loving her in ways that she did not know was possible. Diana knew at least the acts of pleasure. On Themyscira, some of her Amazon sisters found love in each other. Diana, of course, never took part, as she loved her sisters as sisters, never lovers. And one time in her youth, Diana did accidentally read a book listing of Amazon's study of pleasure for both man and woman. It was a rather straightforward education book, but that book could go burn itself. The Amazon goddess felt pleasure, unlike anything she felt before. She skirmed as her lover pleasured her move and more. So much so that she ended up flipping them, with Diana on top and Kal's face between her legs. Diana moved, grinding her womanhood further into Clark's mouth. Such a forceful move would have crushed a normal man, but not her lover. The strongest man in this world and the next. Only he was worthy of having her.

The Amazon looked back and her eyes widened at her lover's manhood; it never ceased to amaze her.

"Kal, let me..." Diana moaned and she got up, turned around, and sat back down on Clark's mouth. Clark readily grabbed her rear and began to lick her inside and out, much to Diana's returned pleasure. But now she was face to his manhood. She leaned down so that her mouth was right above it. She gently touched it with her tongue.

She blew a cold breath on it, now making Kal squirm between her thigh. Diana grinned and gently kissed the tip, one and once more. She slowly put her entire mouth around it and into her mouth.

Kal felt the wetness around his cock and like his lover previously arched his back and then bucked his hips up. Diana felt it going deeper into her mouth and relished in the reaction. Then she got curious. She slowly removed her favorite toy from her mouth, ending it with a pop sound. Then she put it back it, touching it with her tongue, teasing him.

They stayed in that position for several minutes until they changed to another position, laying next to each other face to face. They kissed again, caressing each other lovingly. Kal reached down and cupped her womanhood, inserting one finger in.

"Kal, I want more," Diana whispered and her lover smiled. "Get ready..." He began to move his finger in and another. A few additional stroke brought another orgasm. But that was just the warm-up.

Clark positioned himself so that his erect manhood was barely touching Diana's moist center. He looked at her and she nodded. He moved hips into hers, slowly entering her. The Amazon felt very sharp and small tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm happy..." She whispered in his ear sultrily, and Clark kissed her tears away. He moved his hips gently, and Diana felt the pain transform into rising pleasure. "Good." Diana's whisper trembled as Clark moved in and out of her. A cry of joy came from Diana's throat and Diana smashed her lips into Kal's in order to silence it.

"I want more," Diana said to Clark's lips and her lover became more and more active, moving at much faster and rougher pace. He used his legs to dig deeper into Diana. The added leverage and degree helped Clark's manhood travel deeper into Diana's core. Diana screamed and moved with Clark, setting a rhythm.

"Kal...Kal! I feel something coming!" Diana screamed and raked her nails across Clark's back, drawing blood. Her Clark, her Kal, her Superman. He could populate an entire planet by himself. The third orgasm.

Unknown to both of them, their love-making was sending massive vibrations throughout the fortress. The crystalline structure of the Fortress was also vibration-resistant, something that only Superman knew. So while the Fortress remained intact, the Arctic glacier around the fortress was a different story. The massive shake and vibration caused the surrounding glacier to crack. But the strongest man and woman didn't care. They were making love.

The wondrous woman in love, in passion, flipped them over. Now she was on top. She loved being on top. Perhaps it was the Amazon inside her. Or maybe it was just her, wanting to have her love underneath her, squirming in pleasure. She straightened her back and began to bounce on Kal's cock. The building fire within her felt as if it was going to burn her up from the inside.

Kal put his hands on her hips, and then her ass, holding her in place so that she would not fall off. Diana put her hands on her lover's chest for support as well. She continued to ride him as if her life was on the line. The pressure continued to build within her. This slow ride of love continued what seemed like hours. From their many adventures of love-making, they learned that Diana loved to be on top, riding her lover for all he is worth. Of course she would sometimes allow Kal take the dominant position, but she honestly preferred to be the dominant one. And rightfully so.

Beneath the divine Amazon, the Kryptonian Man of Steel felt as if he was swimming in a hot yellow sun.

"Kal! Kal!" Diana screamed loudly, her eyes nearly rolling back into her skull from pleasure. She then leaned down to kiss Kal. She clamped down her mouth on his, never letting up as Kal pounded into her.

"This is what heaven feels like." Kal whispered between kisses and Diana looked into his eyes lustfully.

"Then take me to heaven and never let me go." The Amazon rose kissed him again and they continued like that for what seemed forever. The Goddess of War conquering a man stronger than Gods. Riding him for his worth. This would be how she would take him. Every time.

Kal found himself reaching his peak. He grabbed her ass even harder and raised his hips faster. The pace increased faster and faster, and Diana felt herself coming too.

"Come, Kal. Come...give me your seed...your heart and soul. Give me everything." Diana panted, raising her self up and caressing her own breasts, rubbing them. "And I will give you...everything."

"I love you, Diana." Kal growled, clenching his teeth so tightly that he could have snapped inertron metal (hardest metal in DC Multiverse)

"I love you too..." Diana finally felt her lover spending himself inside her, his warm juices rushing into her body. The added heat was enough to make Diana feel the strongest orgasm yet. As she arched her back, Kal could have sworn he could see wings of fire spreading from Diana's glowing body. But he ignored. Diana was his light now.

She fell onto Kal's chest, with Kal's cock still inside her, but spent and limp. Diana adjusted her position slightly so that she cuddled on Clark's body with her head resting on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"That was perfect as always," Kal whispered, and Diana blushed.

"And I want more..." She kissed him softly and ground her breasts against her chest. His cock stiffened inside her, making her grin with anticipation.

"Another round, princess?" Kal spoke as Diana rose, moving her lover's hands to her breasts, holding them there.

"Try to keep up, Kal," Diana undulated her hips like the most luscious dancer. "Η αγάπη Μου, είσαι τώρα δικό μου και μόνος μου."

* * *

 _Wayne Manor, Gotham, Prime Earth_

"Just what the hell happened!?" Selina moaned as she jumped onto her lover's bed, wearing only a white shirt. "My memory is so fuzzy I can't make heads or tails of it.

Bruce was also having similar memory issues. He remembered going to Japan with Selina, but nothing else up to them being attacked by the two strangers. Shinta and Maki. Those were their names. Shinta had the ability to manipulate his shadow while Maki could control ink and memories.

The billionaire and caped crusader stripped down to his underwear and rubbed his back. His fights have begun to take a toll on his body as of late. All the jumping, falling, and injuries were not doing wonders on his joints.

Selina saw him and moved so that she could massage his back. "Is the big bad Batman having back issues? Oh, what would Gotham's prisoners say."

Bruce grunted as Selina pushed at a painful muscle knot. "This is nothing..."

"Don't put on the tough act for me, Bruce. I've seen you naked too many times." Selina mocked. "Now be a good boy and lie down on your stomach." She pulled Bruce onto their bed, and Bruce did as he was told. Selina then sat on his lower back and began to massage his back with her hands and elbows.

"At this rate, you will retiring at 40, Bruce." Selina said in a worried voice.

"I already feel like I'm forty..." Bruce grumbled as Selina smoothed out his back muscles.

Selina chuckled. "Yet you act like a kid sometimes." Bruce turned to give her a half-hearted glare. "Oh stop." She mocked and slapped his back. "Now it's my turn." She got off of his back and crawled like a cat to the side. She slowly took off her shirt, giving Bruce a teasing look.

Bruce merely smirked and was about to continue until something crashed in near his manor. "What the..."

Unknownst to him, someone had just crashed in his backyard. Someone sent from very far away...to hunt down someone...

* * *

 **So, my first attempt at Lemon, ever. First time for everything.**

 **What do you think should happen between Jiren and Frieza?**

 **And what did Indra want Karen to hunt down?**

 **Stay tuned for the next Arc!**

 **Please Review.**


	25. Force Arc I

**Hey Guys..**

 **The previous ARCs didn't exactly end as well as I would have liked. So, while I'm writing this ARC, I'm going to rewrite their portions. So you might see huge changed in the near future. I'll keep you updated like I have before.**

* * *

 _Watchtower Meeting Room, Prime Earth_

A few days had passed since the Dark Gods were defeated on Themyscira, and Batman had called the League for a meeting.

"Today, we are discussing past week's events." Batman spoke at the table with the other JL members. Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Cyborg, Flash, and Aquaman were present, sitting around their circular table.

"Bats, we handle irregular events on a daily basis." Flash said in a relaxed manner.

"Yeah, you're going to have to be far more specific." Cyborg spoke.

"Three events stand out the most." Batman spoke as he punched a few keys.

"One, a teenager who we previously treated at our med bay." He spoke as a picture of Trunks showed up.

"What about him? He left already." Flash shrugged.

"We should have detained him for questioning." Batman spoke. "All we know about him is his name and abilities." He pulled scans of Trunks and his scans. "With Victor's help, I managed to scan his physiology and abilities while he was healing."

"Damn it, Bats. Haven't you heard of privacy?" Hal grunted, getting a Bat Glare. "He hasn't done anything bad other than being 100% transparent. We all have our secrets, you most of all. So I don't know what you're problem is."

"I don't have a problem with the teen himself...I'm merely concerned at my discovery." Batman continued. "After scanning his DNA with Victor, I saw that only half of his DNA is human, like Arthur."

"You scanned my DNA?" Arthur folded his arms.

"This is Bats. I wouldn't be surprised if he scanned all our DNA." Barry joked, but then the awkward silence after removed his humor. "Wait, you did?" He asked Batman.

"Continuing on…" Batman spoke. "The other half of his DNA...it is unlike anything in Victor's database."

"Yeah…" Victor spoke, tapping his half-metal head. "I accessed all aliens stored in the Motherbox database, and there is nothing even remotely close to what I read."

"I'm not surprised." Kal spoke and got everybody's attention. "He is from another reality, after all, like Raizen."

"Speaking of which…" The Caped Crusader continued, pulling up scans of Raizen. "I analyzed their fighting patterns and abilities, and reached a conclusion that they are related, or at least are of the same race. Superman, what do you know about them?"

Clark sighed. Bruce's paranoia again. "All I know is that they are Saiyans, or at least in Trunks' case, demi-Saiyan. You probably know more about their abilities than I do."

"How great of a threat are they if they decide to fight Earth?" Batman asked, getting another huge sigh from the Man of Steel.

"They only fight if they need to, but they are warriors, Bruce. If they are provoked, then no force on this planet can stop them. Not even if all of us fought together." Kal answered, looking straight at his fellow league member. "Even if you wanted to keep Trunks trapped in the bay, then Watchtower would have been destroyed in the process."

After a moment of tense silence, Batman nodded and decided to put his other questions to rest for now. "Second incident, there were huge earthquakes at the Arctic a few days ago. The quakes generated was off the Richter scale, but strangely none of the of icebergs were majorly destroyed."

While the other Justice League members frowned, Clark and Diana blushed heavily and looked away.

"What happened? Is it Global Warming?" Flash asked.

"Alien Invasion?" Victor asked.

Diana cleared her throat and sighed. "It was us." She put her hand on her lover's. The rest of the League got the idea and got smug.

"Oh...I see…" Arthur smirked and put his hands behind his head.

"Way to go, Supes." Hal smirked as well.

"...Moving on..." Pretending that never happened, Batman clicked on another key and showed a beautiful blonde woman lying in a med-bay bed.

"Wow! Now that's a bombshell!" Hal whistled. "Who's she?"

"This woman crashed in Gotham yesterday...and she's been unconscious since." Then he looked at Clark. "And she's Kryptonian."

"What?" Clark stood up abruptly from his sheet, his sudden movement denting the meeting table. He began scanning the entire watchtower with his x-ray vision, but she wasn't there. "Where is she?" His eyes shot to Batman, who remained silent and solemn. "Bruce, WHERE. IS. SHE?"

"Hey. hey, calm down, Big Blue." Flash zoomed next to Superman and put his hand on Superman's shoulder.

"You've been less restrained the past few days. Less controlled" Batman spoke. "How much longer until you get it together?"

"What?" Clark walked in front of Batman, only 1 foot between them. "Restrained? Controlled? What does that mean?"

"Okay, I think that's enough for today!" Hal floated next to them. "I think the past few days have been stressful."

"Lately you have been restraining yourself less. I thought it was just a phase, but...Earth doesn't need a reckless Superman."

"How have I been reckless, Bruce?" Clark snapped. "When did I ever lose control?"

"Right now, you are." Batman growled.

"Because you got a Kryptonian female locked up somewhere. If you were one of the last remaining members of your race and one is found alive…" Clark started.

"We don't even know who she is. And you're just going to accept her? Where's the logic in that?" Batman snapped back.

"That's enough, both of you." Diana said firmly and pushed them apart. "It would be best if you brought her to the Watchtower, Bruce, so we can keep an eye on her….and so that Kal can meet her."

"Yes, that sounds like the best course going forward." Arthur nodded.

"I second that." Flash smiled, trying to decrease the tension in the air. "So, what do you say?"

Batman continued to glare at Superman, who did the same. "Fine." The Caped Crusader snapped.

"Good, tell me when you brought her aboard. I'll be in the training room." Kal sighed and left the room. The other members also left except for Batman and Wonder Woman.

"Bruce, are you trying to break our team?" Diana turned towards him. "First you create secret teams behind our backs, and now you're imprisoning Kal's people?"

"I do what I have to do, Diana." Batman spoke. "And as for Clark's people, I'm playing it safe. We already have enough Kryptonian influence on Earth. Clark, Kara, and even his name-sake in China. It's too dangerous."

"There is dangerous everywhere, Bruce, and the Kryptonians don't have a monopoly on them," Diana argued. "But this isn't about Kryptonians, is it?" She asked. "It's Kal. You're trusting him less."

"He is more than your lover, Princess. He's Superman, and he's best of us, at least he's supposed to be." Bruce argued. "But lately he has been becoming more selfish...less restrained."

Diana stood up to her full height. "HE IS the best of us. Kal, Clark, Superman, they're one and the same. The only difference is that Superman belongs to all of us; Clark belongs to his family and friends; Kal belongs to me. Don't begrudge him because he's found some happiness in his life."

"And what happens when he's forced to decide between you and Earth?" Batman growled.

"Then I trust him to do the right decision...so should you…" The Amazon Princess spoke firmly and left as well, leaving the Dark Knight to his thoughts.

* * *

 _Hunan Province, China, Prime Earth_

On top of the Zhangjiajie mountains, Raizen and Trunks meditated, facing each other while sitting. It had been a few days since Trunks awoke from his chamber

The two of them were currently in image training.

 _In their blank mindscape..._

 _Trunks and Raizen, both in their base states sparred furiously, their punches and kicks creating shockwaves._

 _Then Trunks turned into a Super Saiyan 2 and slowly began to overwhelm Raizen with barrage of ki blasts. While he blocked most fo the blasts, Raizen was still hit with several._

 _Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Raizen roared and charged forward, his mental form covered with strange green aura._

 _"Green aura?" Trunks frowned as he charged as well, throwing a punch._

 _"Hyah!" Trunks screamed and power-punched Raizen straight in the face. But Raizen just floated there, seemingly not even affected by Trunks' fist smashed against his nose and mouth. Raizen growled and overpowered Trunks with his neck alone and knocked him back with kiai blast._

 _"AARGH!" Raizen uncharacteristically roared and charged forward like a berserker, much to Trunks' surprised. Raizen didn't even transform into a Super Saiyan state. His hair got spikier and his new green aura intensified greatly, but his strength and speed multiplied manifold._

 _Their fists collided in a massive shockwave, sparking flying from the struggle. The two Saiyans pushed against each other's fists, trying to overcome the other._

 _"As strong as ever..." Trunks smirked, but his mood changed as he saw his friend's uncharacteristic frustration._

 _Raizen growled and slowly began to push Trunks past by using brute strength only. His black eyes slowly turned yellow, his canine teeth grew larger, and his muscles bulged. In an instant, Raizen smashed Trunks away._

 _"What the..." The demi-saiyan gasped as Raizen grabbed his face and smashed him into the blank landscape ground._

 _"Damn it, Raizen! This isn't funny!" Trunks forcefully freed himself from his friend's grip and flipped him over. The larger Saiyan landed back on his feet and charged again. "AAAAR!" Raizen gave a battle cry. Then from his open mouth he began charging a giant ki blast._

 _Trunks in return began charging his own attack. "Galick Gun!" He yelled as he released a huge purple ki blast. Raizen breathed out an equally powerful green blast. The two ki blasts met in the middle in an inflating ball._

 _"Maybe this will wake you up." Trunks put more energy into his attack, moving the ki ball towards Raizen._

 _Then suddenly, Raizen, with his hair getting spikier, slowly took a deep breathe and breathed out a much larger blast, smashing through Trunks' attack and consuming his friends' psyche. The sheer force of it was enough to smash through the mindscape._

Trunks gasped as he broke out of the training. "By the..."

Raizen slowly opened his eyes and sighed. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Trunks said in a sarcastic tone. "I think I'm lucky that my mind is intact! What's going on?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"That bad, huh?" Raizen sighed. "Lately I haven't been able to control my transformation at all. Ever since the Dark Gods came, I just lose myself."

Trunks scratched his head. "Do you at least know why?"

"No, but I can guess." Raizen answered, looking at his fist. "My guess, the new transformation is triggering my berserker tendencies."

"You mean...the True Super Saiyan God?" Trunks stood up. "I only saw it once, when your father sparred against mine and Goku. But Yamoshi was fully in control when he fought, so why aren't you?"

"Good question...something I can't answer." Raizen stood up and sighed. "Right now, I can't even transform into Super Saiyan Blue now without losing control, and that makes me a huge risk, at least until I find my answer."

"You could ask your father for help." Trunks suggested.

"Hmm, I suppose." Then suddenly a blue and red blur appeared before him. "Hello, Kal."

"Hey. I see that you two aren't wasting time. Training." Kal smiled. "How're you doing, Trunks?"

"Far better than I was a few days ago, thanks." Trunks smirked back. "Though, Raizen almost sent me to the hospital again."

"We were fighting mentally, so it doesn't count!" The larger Saiyan argued, getting a small laugh from the other two. "So, what's up? Just came here to say hello?"

Kal then grew serious. "Actually, there's something that I may need your help with." That got strange reactions from both Saiyans.

"Okay, shoot. What do you need?" Raizen stood up.

* * *

 _Watchtower Questioning Room_

Kal, Raizen, Diana, and Trunks stood in a room next to the questioning room. In the other room, the new Kryptonian sat the table with Batman across from her. To ensure that she was going to speak the truth, she had Diana's lasso tied to her wrist.

"I don't believe it…" Kal spoke as he stared through the glass. Using his x-ray vision, he scanned the newcomer's DNA. "Not only is she a Kryptonian, but she has exactly the same DNA as Kara."

"She does look very much like Kara, only a bit more mature." Diana commented.

"That sounds like alternate reality..." Trunks whispered to Raizen, who nodded. "Most likely, she came from an alternate universe or reality. We're going to have to report this to Chronoa,"

"Not until we know what's exactly going on." Raizen commented, folding his arms as he saw Batman getting ready to interrogate. "Right now, let's get some answers."

In the other room, Batman sat, glaring at the blonde, female Kryptonian. "Who are you?" He asked gruffly.

"My name is Kara-Zor-EL, or Karen. Also known as Power Girl." Karen spoke, looking though the glass at Kal with nervous, yet expectant eyes. "I'm your cousin, or at least your counterpart from my universe."

"Cousin…" Kal whispered. "So you must be my cousin's counterpart." He spoke through the glass, much to Batman's chagrin. The Dark Night was annoyed that his interrogation turned into a strange reunion of sorts.

"Yeah," Karen nodded. "She and I are pretty much the same, maybe a few differences. You and my cousin have more than a few differences, too. My cousin was slightly older than you are, and he was married too."

"Married to whom?" Kal raised an eyebrow.

"Lois Lane. And based on how close you and Wonder Woman are, I'm guessing you aren't." Karen noted, making Kal and Diana look at each other with strange expression.

"You guess correctly." Diana spoke, moving closer to Kal, putting a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry! Not that I'm implying anything...I can't... not after I failed after all…" Karen whispered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"What do you mean by you 'failed'?" Batman asked. "Explain..."

"To answer that, I need to know. How long has it been since Darkseid invaded your Earth?"

"Two years." Kal asked.

"Around the same time as me, then." Karen sighed. "But unlike your Earth, my Earth was almost destroyed by Darkseid."

Angered by what he had heard, Kal clenched his fist. "What? How?"

"He had another army on top of his, and we were overwhelmed." Karen hugged herself. "My friends got butchers, my cousin was captured and cloned...I'm the only one left." She covered her face with her hands, sobbing. "If I had been stronger..."

Trunks frowned. "She must be talking about Mira's minions. Mira and Towa were involved in Darkseid's invasion as well. That must have been what tipped the battle to Darkseid's favor..."

"And she had to suffer for it..." Raizen whispered, looking at Karen with slight pity.

"So you left your Earth to come here?" Batman spoke. "Who's defending Earth now? You said you're the only one."

"I left it to save it." Karen slowly composed herself. "It's difficult to explain."

"I'm sure it is...even I can't grasp how your leaving is supposed to help people that are still there." Batman barked.

"Okay, that sanctimonious prick is starting to piss me off..." Raizen growled, his temper rising.

"Me too." Trunks clenched his fists. The demi-Saiyan knew from experience that sometimes to save a world, you had to leave it.

"Why did you come here? What's your goal?" Batman continued to bark questions.

"That's enough, Bruce." Kal entered the room and put his hand on Karen's shoulder. "You heard what she had gone through. No need to beat up for it."

Batman glared at Superman, who glared back. "There is still much that she isn't telling us. How do we know we can trust her?"

"Leave that to me, if you still trust me." Kal spoke, and Batman got silent. Diana entered the room as well and untied her lasso. They escorted Karen outside the room, leaving behind Raizen, Trunks, and Batman.

"Call Chronoa, Trunks." Raizen finally spoke. "We need some answers."

"Got it." Trunks left as well, and Batman finally came face to face with Raizen.

"You..." Batman muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited. You were pretty harsh on her, human. Do you get a rise from bullying?" The Saiyan grunted.

Batman merely glared and began to walk away.

"I know your kind, you know." Raizen smirked. "Since you don't have any powers of your own, you overcompensate with gadgets, planning, and paranoia."

"Your point being?" Batman turned back to him.

Raizen unfolded his arms and passed Batman. "The only absolute thing you believe in are your morals, which is commendable in a human. But that will bite you in the ass one day. Or in my case...blow up in your face."

"Is that a threat?" The Caped Crusader growled, and in an instant, Raizen was in front of him, his face very close to his own.

"You're a human pretending to be justice at best. I'm a warrior, born and raised. Who do you think will win?" The Saiyan spoke finally before leaving. Batman stood their silently before speaking.

"What do you think?" He asked as Jonn Jonzz, also known as Martian Manhunter, dropped his invisibility. "Can you beat him?"

"Doubtful, Batman." The Martian spoke in monotone voice. "If you recall, Superman was able to beat the JLA singlehandedly, and something tells me that this person is just as powerful, if not more so."

Batman glared at Raizen's retreating form. "Ready the others."

"Who should I call?" Jonn asked.

"All of them." Batman spoke. _I can't take any chances..._

* * *

 _Watchtower, Prime Earth_

In the Watchtower hall, Raizen and Trunks stepped off to the side and turn on their Time Patrol communicator on their badge. They explained to her about Karen, and the Supreme Kai of Time looked into it.

"This Karen…" Chronoa spoke from the communicator, looking at her time scroll. "She is from Earth 2-…"

"2-?" Trunks asked. "But...that means…"

"Yes...as you know there are countless alternate timelines for each central reality, like how yours timeline and cells was an alternate timeline to where you traveled. Two years ago, when Darkseid launched his invasion upon Earths, you and Raizen stopped him in Prime Universe while your father and Goku stopped him in the other one." Chronoa spoke. "Goku and Vegeta stopped him at Earth 2's central reality, so all the other realities should have been protected from Darkseid's attack. But it seems that there was enough of a reality shift that a negative timeline appeared."

"A negative timeline...a timeline that was never supposed to exist…" Trunks whispered, thinking for a minute. Then he figured it out. "The negative timelines...the speedster that I was supposed to capture!"

"Correct!" Chronoa smiled. "It seems that this speedster's interference created this negative reality. And this speedster is empowered by the Negative Speed Force, and that's what created her reality."

"Then how did she come here?" Raizen asked. "I doubt the girl mastered the Speed Force and hopped into this reality."

"And your doubts are well substantiated." The Supreme Kai of Time spoke. "She could have arrived by a variety of reasons, but the 'how' is less important than 'what', in this case. Trunks, since it is still your assignment to hunt this rogue speedster, you will take this missions. And Raizen, keep an eye on Karen."

"Got it." Trunks nodded.

"Chronoa." Raizen spoke after speaking for a sec. "Say that this speedster is captured. Then what? What happens to her reality?"

"As soon as the speedster is captured, I can erase it permanently." Chronoa spoke, smiling like a child. "So...anything else?"

"Wait! There is…" Raizen started. "There is something I had to tell you."

Chronoa nodded. "I know. I already know about your predicament. According to your father, True Super Saiyan God is far more difficult to master than your other forms, and it can only be mastered if you conquer your primal self."

"My Primal self?" Raizen asked, thinking to his Oozaru form. "Well, thank him for me. Meanwhile, I don't want to risk going berserk every single time that I fight..."

"Even I can't stop him…" Trunks commented.

"So in other words, you want to make another person to join you?" Chronoa raised an eyebrow. "Well, this is a special case, so I'll allow it. Any suggestions? Goku and Vegeta are obvious choices…"

"No...I was thinking someone else…" Raizen smirked. "I heard that before Tournament of Power, he actually got his shit together. He would be perfect."

Then Trunks realized who Raizen was talking about. "You mean...him?"

Chronoa smiled. "Hmmm, that's actually fitting. Fine. I'll bring him in. But you owe me, Raizen."

"Put it on my tab." Raizen grunted.

They cut the communication, and Trunks decided to head back to Earth to continue his hunt. Raizen remained behind for a bit and walked to the Watchtower Deck, looking outside with his arms folded.

"Hello." He turned around and saw Karen. "Mind if I join you?"

"Nope." Raizen grunted and Karen stood next to him. "You alright? That Batman really grilled you with those questions."

Karen smiled. "I'm fine. The difficult part was recollecting those bad moments. I thought I was over them, but..." She took a deep breathe. "I heard what you said to Batman. Thanks."

"Well, the human didn't need to be a jackass…" The Saiyan grunted, and Karen giggled.

"Thank you anyway. So I'm guessing that you aren't human?" Karen asked as she pointed at Raizen's tail.

"You got that right." Raizen spoke as he moved his tail around freely from his waist. "My race has these tails, but other than that, we look like human."

"I heard that you trained Kal before Darkseid arrived two years ago." The heroine continued. "And that you made him much stronger."

"Something like that, why?" The much larger saiyan looked at the female Kryptonian, who suddenly looked very serious.

"I lost everybody I cared about because I wasn't strong enough. And I don't want to lose anymore."

"You want me to train you." Raizen finished for her, and Karen nodded. "Fine, shouldn't be difficult. But only if you answer a few questions."

Karen slowly nodded. "Sure, I suppose I owe you that much."

"How did you come into this universe?" He asked. "Traveling between realities and universes is only possible with certain abilities...or technology. And who told you that I trained Kal?"

Karen pursed her lips, contemplating on how she came to the universe.

 _Flashback…_

 _The stranger named Indra created a translucent sword from nothing and cut the very fabric of reality, and the slice widened into a dark purple portal._

 _"This will take you to a brand new reality, where your target is located." Indra spoke softly._

 _"Okay..." Karen said with uncertainty. Then she took a deep breath. Before she stepped through, Indra put some sort of force field to stop her._

 _"Before you leave, a word of advice?" Indra said with a deep voice._

 _"Sure, why not?" Karen spoke, folding her arms under her considerable bust._

 _"There's a person, my younger brother's friend...he trained your cousin's counterpart. That played a huge part in JlL's victory against Darkseid. Ask him to train you."_

 _End Flashback_

"Did you say that Indra sent you?" Raizen grunted, unfolding his muscular arms and groaning. "And he told you to ask me to train you?"

"Yes, do you know him?" Karen's blue eyes met Raizen's dark ones.

"Yeah…" Raizen spoke. _That guy...he and his brothers. Why can't they just tell me what they are planning?_ He thought. "Why did he do that..."

"What is it?" The female Kryptonian asked, tilting her head cutely in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just that Indra never does anything without a purpose or plan. I could stand here for eternity to guess what he's planning, but I would get nowhere." The son of Yamoshi smirked. "He's just that...mysterious…"

"I see…" Karen spoke. "Well, will you train me?"

"I always keep my word, Power Girl." Raizen smiled and offered his hand. "I'm not going to pull any punches with you, just so you know."

Karen smiled in return and took his hand. "I'm counting on it. And please, call me Karen."

"Karen it is..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a mysterious place…

A yellow figure blazed through a dark landscape, a stream of red lightning following him. Then the figure sped around in circles, creating a dark red portal. Then the figure stopped in front of the portal as two beings, one male and one female both wearing black armor and black cape, came out.

"I've been waiting for you…" Eobard Thawne, also known as Reverse Flash, spoke. "I hope you two are ready for our plan."

"We'll do our part, human." The male growled.

"Remember, I got you out of that hell hole, I can send you back." Thawne smirked, eliciting growls from the other two.

"Also, something else…" From his back, Thawne pulled out a stone in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"And what's that?" The female asked.

"A gift...and insurance…" Thawne grinned evilly as he approached the two, brandishing the stone. "Don't worry. It won't hurt. Much."

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Toki Toki City,_

"I'm sorry to call on you, but this is an emergency." Chronoa talked to a newcomer in her office. "I wouldn't have called on you unless I didn't have any other choice."

"No, it's fine." The stranger laughed. "I can put aside my job temporarily. Besides, I haven't felt at peace since the Tournament of Power ended."

"Really?" Chronoa put down a time scroll on her desk. "But I thought you achieved what you wanted, professionally."

"Must be the Saiyan blood in me." The stranger, a young tall man with short spiky black hair, a well-built body, and orange gi, chuckled. "I put down my fists for a while because my mom wanted me to be a scholar, or a human. The truth is, I am both a Saiyan and a Human. And it took a Tournament threatening my universe to get me to realize it."

Chronoa raised an eyebrow. "That's rather profound. Most of my conversations with Saiyans usually revolve around fighting and training."

The young man laughed. "That's what my dad and Vegata talk about the most, but even they have a deep side. I should know."

"Hahaha! I'll keep that in mind the next time I talk to them. So, you ready?"

"Wait!" The man spoke suddenly, putting his hands on the desk. "I want to bring my family as well. Is that okay?"

"Your family? You have a wife and daughter, correct?" Chronoa answered. "You know where they are going to stay? This isn't a vacation, Gohan. This universe is very dangerous right now..."

"I understand," Standing back to his full height, Son Gohan spoke. "But if i'm going to fight, I'm going to fight for my family."

"Fine." Chronoa sat back down. "But someone is going with you as well. Someone to help you and Trunks restrain Raizen if need be. Come in!" She chirped and her office door opened, showing the newcomer.

* * *

 **So Gohan is entering the fray! I thought I should use Gohan since he has been so underused in Dragon Ball Super. How should I right him? Badass as he was in DBZ?**

 **Who are the two newcomers?**

 **Please review!**


	26. Force Arc II

**Hey Guys! Sorry about the late update. The year gets so busy right before vacation.**

 **It seems unanimous that people want Gohan to be badass like in the Cell Saga. Well, you shall have it!**

* * *

Out in space...

True to his word, Raizen had started training Karen right away, the same way that he taught Kal before Darkseid's invasion. And by Zeno, he did not hold back; Karen almost regretted having asked him to train her.

Her training was focused on awakening her ki and increasing her own fighting prowess. Today was the latter. Son of Yamoshi had his student meditate in the Sun, just as he had Kal-El do from time to time.

Raizen, shielding himself with aura, waited for her outside the sun as Karen meditated in sun's core.

"It's...it's too much!" Karen gasped as she felt the sun's energy surged into her body uncontrollably. "I can't take it!" She hugged herself and curled into a tense ball.

"Don't focus on the energy. Don't focus at all." Raizen commented. "Your body is a vessel for your mind, and your mind is an extension of your will. Let the energy flow through you and out."

Karen relaxed and straightened herself as she stopped fighting the energy surge. She allowed the sun's overwhelming energy flow in and out of her body. Then she felt something beating within her heart. Another heartbeat that beat in tandem with her own. It was her own…

She awakened it...and much quicker than Kal did. Raizen thought to himself as he felt Karen's ki. I didn't even have to use Kryptonite to reduce her Kryptonian abilities.

Karen felt a sense of warmth unlike the glaring heat she was receiving from the Sun. A gentler, warm, nurturing ki that flowed through and wrapped around her, strengthening her from inside and out.

"Okay, that's enough." Raizen commented. "Come out of the sun." Slowly, Karen flew out of the star core, her body covered with red-yellow flaming aura. "So, how do you feel?"

Karen looked at her hands and clenched it. "I feel I could...do anything." She spoke ecstatically, but her happiness disappeared as she help the power disappear. Her flaming aura shrank into her body. "Wait! What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it." Raizen reassured her by putting his hand on her shoulder. "You may have awakened your ki, but only with the Sun's help. Kal ran into the same issue. The next step is to rekindle your ki without the Sun's help."

Karen nodded slowly.

"That's enough for today. Come on, let's get something to eat." Raizen motioned and the two of them flew towards Earth.

"You know that I don't have to eat, right?" Karen spoke as she flew next to Raizen.

"Well, I'm not a solar battery, and I need to eat." The Saiyan replied, getting a giggle from Karen.

"So I was wondering…how much do I have to train before I'm strong as Kal?"

"That's like trying to count the chicks before the eggs hatch." Raizen answered back. "It would be a week or year. It all depends on how you respond to training, so try to be patient. You aren't going to get stronger by worrying too much."

"Alright, I get it." Karen shot back. "I just hope that I get strong enough..."

Raizen looked back at her and saw her worried expression. "I didn't ask you before but why did Indra send you to this universe? What did he want from you?"

Karen sighed. "He wanted me to hunt down a specific person. A speedster like the Flash called the Reverse Flash..."

The same person that Trunks is hunting for, no doubt. Raizen thought in his head. "And what do you get in return?"

"He promised me that he would return my Earth to what it was before the invasion." The female Kryptonian answered back. "All my friends and family alive…"

"Well, that's one tough bargain to pass over." Raizen replied.

"Will he keep his word?" Karen asked, suddenly worried that she got tricked. "I mean, maybe I wasn't thinking straight..."

"I don't know as much about Indra as I would like to." Raizen answered. "But he'll definitely keep his promise. That much I can guarantee." I just wonder what the hell that guy's up to. He doesn't need Karen to kill a simple speedster; hell, he could do it with a simple thought….

They quickly flew through Metropolis to not get seen and landed at Clark Kent's apartment porch. Kal wasn't there, but someone else was.

"Hey, Raizen!" Kara saw them enter and beamed at the Saiyan. "Training go well?"

"As well as it could have been." Raizen answered, smirking at the alternate version of Karen before him. "How about you? Patrols going well?"

Kara beamed even brighter. "Oh, it was fine. Nothing out of the ordinary." Then she looked at Karen with a much less enthusiastic expression. "Hey Karen."

"And I thought you didn't see me come in." Karen spoke that in a sarcastic tone. The two female Kryptonians glared at each other for a while until Raizen got in between them.

"Okay, you two, that's enough." Raizen sighed. He honestly didn't know where their hostility came from. From the very day they met each other, one seemed to hold the other at an arm's length, and he didn't know why. "Don't know why…"

Suddenly, he sensed a familiar ki appearing out of nowhere. "I have to go. See you two later." He spoke before leaving abruptly, leaving the two female Kryptonians behind.

Karen looked at Kara. "Okay, what's your problem?"

"My problem? Sure. Let's let it out," Kara snapped back. The two Kara's looked almost identical to each other aside from the hair and body figures. Kara had a more lithe figure with longer hair while Karen was more voluptuous and had shorter hair. "One, you come from nowhere, saying that you're me from another universe. Two, you're spending a lot of time with him."

"Him? You mean Raizen? What about-?" Karen frowned and then realized. "Oh...I get it...you are crushing on him." She put her hands on her hips and smirked. "This is sudden."

Kara looked to the side, blushing.

"Hey, i'm not judging. I see where you're coming from." Karen smirked. "Tall, dark, strong, masculine, and he even has a soft side." She could see Kara nodding as if she was agreeing with him.

"So you like him too?" Kara asked, and Karen's smirk disappeared. "I mean...you ARE spending a lot of time with him."

"Kara, I asked him to train me like he did your cousin." The older Kryptonian rubbed her head. "And besides...I'm not exactly ready for a romantic relationship..."

"So...you don't mind if I go after him?" Kara asked expectantly.

"Sure, go ahead. Tell me how it goes…" Karen smiled, and Kara literally skipped away. But Powergirl felt a pull in her heart, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Sighing, she sat down on a couch. "Stupid hormones…"

* * *

 _Grand Shinto Shrine, Japan, Prime Earth,_

In the sacred temple of Shinto, a portal formed and out-came a man and woman holding a baby.

"This place looks like a shrine." Videl adjusted the her baby in her arms. "Is this going to be our home for a while?"

"Apparently so." Gohan replied as he looked around. "Well, at least it's peaceful."

"What are we going to for food and bath?" Videl asked worriedly. "I don't know if the temple has modern utilities."

"Bulma gave us some capsules, so we should be fine."

"Ba ba!" Pan wiggled out of her mother's arms and began flying around.

"Pan, be careful!" Gohan caught his daughter before she fell. Turning to his wife, Gohan sighed. "I heard from Chronoa that people here aren't so welcoming of people with abilities." The male Saiyan spoke. "So we're going to have to watch out for Pan."

"Got it." Videl kissed Gohan's cheek reassuringly. "We'll be careful, won't we?" She chirped at Pan, who giggled.

Then priestesses from the temple came out and bowed.

"Master Gohan. Mistress Videl. We've been expecting you." They spoke in fluent Japanese.

"Thank you." Gohan and Videl bowed back. "But how do you know our names?" Gohan asked.

"This temple is a secret time-patrol outpost, thousands of years ago when Time Patrol first came to this planet." The head priestess noted. "And you do not have to worry about your daughter. This place is covered by a time bubble. Unless one is inside the bubble or causes a large disturbance, one can't be seen."

"Well, that's convenient." Gohan smiled. Then he sensed and recognized two large ki flying towards them. "And we already have guests."

Next to him and his family, Raizen and Trunks landed. "Hey! I heard from Chronoa that you just arrived!" Trunks smirked.

"Good to see you, Trunks! You too, Raizen." Gohan shook their hands. "Still causing headaches like last time?"

Raizen chuckled as he remembered the last time he met Gohan. To him, it was a few years ago, but to Gohan, it must have only been a couple of months due to time difference. Long story short, his father and he had to go to Earth at one point to take care of a certain evil being, and Yamoshi fought and nearly destroyed both Goku and Vegeta while Raizen fought against Gohan. The two of them had the spar of both of their lives, as both of them were equal to each other. "Yeah, well this time, it isn't my fault,"

Gohan laughed, but suddenly grew serious. "Oh by the way, other people came with me to this universe. Someone to help Trunks with his hunt."

Trunks raised his eyebrow. "Who? And how many?"

"Just one. He must have already gone for the hunt. I don't really know because we left at different times." Gohan answered.

"Do you trust in his abilities?" Trunks asked.

"Yup. He actually beat your father, Trunks." Gohan smirked, getting a mixed reaction from the other demi-saiyan."

"Beat my father? Really?" The purple-haired demi-saiyan knew only a handful of beings capable of such a feat, and most of them were gods of angels.

"Oh he didn't downright beat him. He just had strange abilities that caught Vegeta off-guard; at least, that is what your father would say." Gohan chuckled. "Well, I'm going to fly around for a bit, see what the world is like. Can you two stay and help Videl unpack our stuff?"

Then Trunks remembered something. "Um, Gohan, did you happen to bring your Saiyaman stuff?"

"Saiya-what now?" Raizen looked at his friend in confusion. Trunks gave him a wary expression.

Beaming, Gohan nodded and showed his watch. "Yeah! I even had Bulma upgrade it for me!" He activated his watch and suddenly, his normal orange gi was replaced with a black and green one with a red cape and a helmet. "HE WHO WILL NOT ALLOW ANY EVIL. The Champion of Justice. I AM….THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!" He announced his secret hero name and did his Saiyaman performance in front of everybody shamelessly.

Raizen's mouth dropped to the floor while Videl and Trunks facepalmed. Pan, however, squealed with delight as her favorite hero appeared.

"Don't tell me he's serious…" Raizen groaned.

"I honestly wish he wasn't…" Trunks sighed. "Gohan, superheroes and superhumans are very like AND very hated on this Earth. I suggest that you don't go around as a Saiyaman while your here."

"Seriously?" Disappointed, Gohan took off the Saiyaman helmet and put his glasses back on. "I was hoping to disguise myself as Saiyaman. Isn't it a good disguise..."

"Well...kinda?" Raizen grunted. "This Earth already has a superhero who's a glass-wearing geek by day and superhero every other time. So if I STRONGLY suggest that you find a different gimmick."

Sighing, Gohan nodded and turned out his watch. "I'll be heading out then. So? Will you help Videl with her bags?"

The eldest son of Yamoshi quickly glanced at Videl's luggage and cleared his throat. "I...just remembered! I have a student to teach. See ya!" He said and quickly flew off.

"You bastard! Get back here!" Trunks screamed as Raizen's figure disappeared into the sky.

"Trunks! Language!" Gohan whisper-yelled, pointing at Pan who looked confused at the entire ordeal.

"Sorry…" Trunks whispered back and sighed. Giving up, He shrugged. "Sure...I'll help. And Gohan. Make sure people don't see you fly. People in this multiverse are not as accommodating as those in ours."

"Got it. I'll see you later. Daddy will be back, okay?" Gohan cooed towards Pan, who laughed and wiggled in her mother's arms. "I'll be back." Gohan gave Videl a small kiss on the cheek and flew away.

"Okay!" Videl smiled at Trunks. "Now, can you help with Pan's clothes? They're in these boxes." The demi saiyan sighed as he hesitantly got to his sudden chores. "I'll get you for this, Raizen..." He whispered.

"Oh, by the way…" Videl pulled out a box of capsules from her back pocket. "Bulma wanted me to give this to you and Raizen."

"What is it?" Trunks asked as he took the box and opened it. Inside it were two capsules, one blue and one black.

"Apparently Bulma heard about what you were doing and got worried. She spent days working on that."

Trunks smiled as a familiar warm feeling filled his heart. "Yeah, that sounds like her."

* * *

North Africa Desert, Prime Earth

A sole figure wearing a brown cloak stepped away from a field covered with dead people. The people seemed to be from a desert caravan, though they couldn't be really be called people any more. They were nothing more than dismembered corpses in the sand.

The person began to step until a lone survivor grabbed his ankle and began saying in a foreign tongue. "Min Fadlak." That word seemed to echo and bounce in the person's head. It was so loud that he couldn't suppress it. So he lifted his feet and began to madly stomp the survivor to death, his stomps causing an earthquake even in the African desert.

Finally with peace in his head, he looked at the blazing sun in the sky and stepped, only to have moved more several miles into the air. He saw what was going on in the sky and saw a nearby town. As he was coming down, something rammed into him and sent him crashing into the ground. The cloak fell off, revealing a middle-aged man with imposing figure wearing black armor.

"Hello, do you require assistance." The still-unfocused person regained some control over his hyperactive senses and looked up to see a humanoid, green being. In retaliation, he focused his eyes to get a better view, but ended up releasing some sort of a force from his eyes instead.

"No, definitely not friendly." The green humanoid commented to his team, who was stationed nearby. "Do you read this?" It was none other than Martian Manhunter, or J'onn Jonzz, once a member of the JLA.

"I do. Keep him busy with your intangibility, J'onn." A masked soldier wearing high-tech assault armor ordered through his communicator as the rest of his team got ready. "Canary, you're up."

"Got you." A beautiful blonde bombshell wearing black leather and fishnet boots got out from hiding and unleashed her sonic scream at the unfriendly newcomer, keeping him down with sounds that bounced around in his head. Canary's enhanced vocals was too much for him to handle, at least for now.

"Keep it up. Ray, Aztek, you come out to in case-" The masked soldier said until the stranger punched the ground, creating a shockwave that canceled Canary's scream and made her fall to the sand. Roaring in anger, the stranger charged at super speed towards Canary to tear her apart. But J'onn intercepted him by tackling him into the ground. They rolled a couple of times before the stranger managed to get a footing and barrage the martian with punches.

The person named Aztek, an athletic woman with brown skin wearing spiked golden helmet and white-and-grey suit with wing-cape, punched the assailing stranger. But her super-strength punched only managed to get the berserker's attention.

"Oh sh…" She spat before being backhanded several hundred feet away. Raymond Terrill, simply known as the Ray, absorbed the light from the blazing sun with his light absorption abilities.. "Feel the power of the Sun!" He shouted, sending a blast of sunlight energy at his target.

Only, that was a very bad idea. Instead of damaging the target, the sun ray only made the target that much more powerful. Now covered in an ominous red aura, the target merely glared at Ray, who gulped.

"Uh...guys..help!" Ray shouted, flying away from his previous target.

"Let me at him!" A grey-skinned, overly muscular humanoid cackled and charged at his newcomer with his arms out. "The Main Man is on this poozer!"

"Lobo, wait!" The masked soldier warned, but the Lobo didn't heed his words. He punched the armored stranger, who merely took a step back from the impact. Lobo unwrapped the chains around his arm and wrapped them around the stranger. "Got ya like ma prey!"

The stranger simply growled and broke through the chains as if they were glass. Then in a blazing burst of speed, he flew up to Lobo, grabbed his neck, and ripped his head off.

"Ah...sca…" Lobo's decapitated head spoke. The newcomer dropped the head and looked down at the people he just defeated with blazing intensity.

"Lantern, blast him." The soldier ordered and from the sky, a pillar of green energy came down upon the target.

"Eat green!" Simon Baz, another Green Lantern from Earth, roared as he unleashed an onslaught of green energy from his ring. The target, however simply shrugged off the blows and flew up at Baz. Baz created a green energy field around himself as his enemy smashed it with his fists. The blow destroyed the shield and sent the Lantern flying away.

"Plan, boss?" Aztek spat out sand as she got up, still battered from her last attack.

"I don't think I should attack him again. I'll end up just making him stronger" Ray commented, de-charging his light powers.

"Agreed. This one is more formidable than we thought." J'onn commented. "His powers are most definitely Kryptonian."

"Kryptonian? Are you sure?" The masked soldier asked through his coms. "Like Superman?"

"Yes, their powers are too similar to be a coincidence." The Manhunter continued. "Should we call Superman?"

"No, we can take care of it ourselves." The soldier answered, pulling out a pistol and arming it with a strangely green bullet. "Frost, try to cool him off. J'onn, help her.."

"Acknowledged." J'onn spoke and flew towards the Kryptonian-like being. From the side, a woman with frost white skin and hair thrust her hands out and released a wave of cold comparable to absolute zero.

"It's very difficult to freeze someone in a desert." Killer Frost muttered as she created a prison of ice around her target. On top of that, J'onn scooped up huge amounts of sand and used his own version of heat vision to melt that into diamond-hard glass.

And the Kryptonian shattered through the ice and glass as if they were nothing and began yelling in a language that none of them could understand. But based on the manner of his words, they knew that he wasn't happy.

He burst towards J'onn and threw several punches, only to have his blows phase through because the Martian turned on his intangibility.

"Okay, just hold him there." The soldier aimed his gun and fired a green bullet that would have crippled the hostile Kryptonian.

Would have being the operative word; if a dismembered head didn't jump in the way to bite the Kryptonian's leg.

"Screw it, who dafuq shot me? I swear when this main man get his body..." Lobo's head shouted. The Kryptonian looked at the head briefly before kicking it miles away.

"Lobo, you stupid son of a..." The soldier cursed before activating his second communicator. "Stealth here. I just lost our silver bullet."

"Acknowledged." The receiver spoke. "Hold him at bay. I'll get the the League as-"

"No! We can take care of this ourselves." The soldier called Stealth shouted.

"The last time your team fought a Kryptonian it lost soundly. I know that because I was there." The mysterious receiver spoke. "What makes you think you can do better this time?"

Stealth brashly pulled his secondary communicator off and broke it under his feet. "Team, we're going to have to work together to take down this hostile."

"And what do you suggest?" Ray answered as the hostile Kryptonian and Martian Manhunter continued their fight. "Anything we have won't even make a dent on this guy?"

"We lay down the heat!" Stealth screamed. "Baz, you still there?"

"Stop screaming, boss. My ear is still ringing." Several hundred yards away, Baz groaned as he got back to his feet. "If this guy is anything like Superman, then we're totally fucked."

"Give him every you got!" Stealth's team members gathered against the target, ready to fight.

* * *

 _Watchtower, Prime Earth._

From the Observation Bay, the Man of Steel stared down at Earth, his face solemn and eyes serious.

"Coin for your thoughts?" Wonder Woman spoke as she walked next to him.

"Just been thinking about what Bruce said before." Kal answered, not turning his gaze from Earth. "My losing control."

"Bruce is paranoid and a control-freak; you should know that as his best friend." Diana sighed. "I think he's just not used to you being happy. If it were up to him, you would be as lonely as he is..."

"Well, that's not exactly true. He has Selina." Kal smiled a bit.

"Then he's a bigger hypocrite than I gave him credit for." The Amazon Princess snapped, then put her hand on his shoulder.

"I was somewhat emotional when asking Bruce about Karen." Kal admitted. "I could have handled that better."

"I think you handled that well, considering your background." Diana reassured him. "If he had one of my Amazon sisters like that, then my emotional being would be the least of his concerns."

"For all his faults and misgivings, he's still our friend." The Last Son of Krypton put his hand on hers. "At least we can trust him to act on his best intentions."

Diana sighed. "Sometimes you're too trusting, Kal." Seeing her lover's tension, she walked in front of him. "There is only one person who should affect your mood like this. And that's me. And I think I know just the thing to break you from this dillemma."

"Really?" Kal smiled a little, putting his hand on her hips. Raising her eyebrow, Diana knew what he was thinking.

"I was speaking of sparring, Kal." She laughed at her lover's brief look of disappointment. "Later, Kal."

Suddenly, their communicator's rang, and Batman's face showed up on the Watchtower screen.

"Clark, Diana. We have a situation in Africa."

"Africa?" Kal stared down at Earth using his supervision, and his eyes widened. "On it." He gave Diana a knowing look, and she nodded.

"Let's go." Diana spoke as they flew out of the Watchtower.

Meanwhile from the control room, Batman detected an object flying from east to west through the Watchtower's satellite. It was smaller than a jet, and it was traveling at hypersonic speeds.

* * *

 _North African Desert, Prime Earth_

The Kryptonian smashed Aztek and Simon Baz to the side with his arm as he slammed into J'onn's body with his shoulder, roaring with frustration as he struggled.

"Damn it, let me at him." Lobo's head screamed in Ray's hands as the Ray tried to attach Czarnian's head back onto his body.

"What're you going to do? Bite him to death?" The Ray asked as the Kryptonian practically bulldozed through his team's heavy hitters. "Stop squirming!" He shouted as he unsuccessfully tried to push Lobo's head onto his neck.

J'onn changed the shape of his body and wrapped around the Kryptonian to trap him, but he was driven away by heat vision. Then the Kryptonian grabbed Aztek's neck and was about to snap it like a twig. "Hey, motherfucker, suck on this!" Baz created construct of giant dildo-bat and smacked his target's head. The bat shattered against the Kryptonian's face, but he let go of Aztek and slowly turned to Baz.

"Oh fuck, he didn't…" Killer Frost cussed.

"What was he thinking?" Aztek muttered, shuffling away as quickly as she can.

"HAHAHAHA, thataboy!" Lobo laughed, his spit flying in the air.

"Oh shit…" Baz cursed as Kryptonian's eyes on him blazed red with rage and energy.

The stranger said something undecipherable, and was about to crush the Lantern into the ground, if it wasn't for a blue and red blur grabbing the stranger by the neck and into the air, and slamming him into the ground. The stranger roared and jumped to attack the new attacker, but the newcomer just straight out punched him to the ground knocking him out near cold.

"Superman..." Simon recognized the Man of Steel and fell to the ground as his legs nearly gave out from the shock. "Thanks..Boyscout..." He gasped, and Superman nodded.

As the stranger got back up, a golden lasso wrapped and tied around his arms. Wonder Woman floated down next to Superman.

"The Lasso of Hestia compels you." Diana commanded as her lasso glowed. "Identify yourself."

"My name...is Zod." The stranger finally spoke and looked up at Superman. "I apologize for attacking you. For a time, I was confused. Whatever must be done to make this right, I shall do. I hope you understand me. I learned your tongue from a distance. This is my first opportunity to speak it." Then he looked at the crest on Superman's chest.

"You are Kryptonian. As am I." Zod spoke, and Steve saw Superman's eyes widen.

"I...yes, but how?" Superman answered back, and the two of them looked at each other's faces

Zod sighed. "Back on Krypton, I was the foremost military commander. I know the crest of House of El when I see it. Are you of the House of El? You have so much of the great Jor-El in your face."

"Jor-El? You knew my father?" Superman continued and Zod slowly nodded.

"While I was Krypton's commander, Jor-El was our foremost scientist. I would explain more, but I am tired, and I need rest."

Superman nodded and looked at the area, glazing over all the people that Zod had just fought against. He recognized almost all of them as those he had previously fought against; some of them were former members of the JLA, and others were superheroes or supervillains. "I've a place that you can rest in, Zod."

"I'm grateful, Son of Jor." Zod took a deep breath and stood up, Diana's lasso still wrapped around his body.

"Another Kryptonian?" Stealth came out, still holding his gun pointed at Zod. "First Superman and Supergirl, now him? What is this, an invasion?"

"No, it isn't,." Kal looked at Stealth and used his x-ray vision. "I'm more interested in how you're leading this group, Colonel Trevor."

"Steve?" Diana spoke as Stealth roughly took off his helmet, revealing a rather disheveled Steve Trevor. "What are…"

"Hello, Diana." Steve growled, briefly looking at the Amazon Princess before turning back to Superman and this Zod. "How many Kryptonians are you planning on inviting? I thought you were the Last Son of Krypton." He continued sarcastically.

"This primitive is annoyingly aggressive." Zod growled. "Must we endure his prattling?"

Steve's grip on his gun tightened as he aimed at Zod's head. "Look. This is Earth, and you aliens can't just arrive when you feel like it. You're coming with me."

"I don't think so." Zod scoffed. "Shall we go?" He spoke to Superman.

"Of course," He turned to Diana and nodded. Just as they were about to leave, Steve shot few shots in the sand.

"I'm sorry, but we can't allow that." The disavowed colonel spoke as he motioned his team to gather around him. "He's coming with us." Behind him, Aztek, Lobo, Martian Manhunter, Ray, Black Canary, and Killer Frost formed up.

"Steve…." Diana spoke, but Kal raised his hand to her. He slowly walked to Steve, despite having the gun now aimed at him.

"Stay back, Superman." Steve warned as his team readied themselves.

"Last time, it did not go well for your team. What makes your think this time will be different?"

"Because the Main Man is here!" Lobo, with his head attached to his body again, laughed wildly and jumped at the Man of Steel. "Time to earn a Kryptonian Skull!"

Kal used his superbreath to blow the Czanarian back and trap him in a wall of ice.

"Enough." Kal spoke firmly. "I don't want to fight you, but if you force me to, I will."

Steve was about to order his team to fight him, but Martian Manhunter telepathically communicated with him.

Steve, I'm getting orders to stop. J'onn spoke to Steve's mind, and the soldier lowered his gun.

"Diana, please...for old time's sake…" Steve turned to Diana and asked in a desperate, earnest voice.

"Sorry, Steve, but this isn't personal." The Amazon Princess spoke before leaving with Kal and tied-up Zod.

The Ray helped Lobo out of his ice prison. "Hey Steve. Sorry about that, but I don't think that we could have done anything against Superman, even if we wanted to." Steve didn't answer and merely sighed.

"Steve…" J'onn spoke. "I've just been told that another person is flying near here. Possibly, another Kryptonian, or it could be somebody else."

Steve nodded slowly and faced his team. "We're done for the day, but I want all of us to meet tomorrow at 0800 at our headquarters for training. We're going to come with strategy to defeat Kryptonians." He then turned to J'onn. "Can you find out who this new target is? If it is a Kryptonian, don't engage. Just try to find out as much as you can."

J'onn understood and flew away as the rest of the team left.

* * *

Northern Africa, Prime Earth…

Gohan flew across the oceans and seas. Judging by what he saw, this Earth was somewhat different from his own Earth: different continents and different bodies of ocean, no dinosaurs, and no anthropomorphic animal people. But the air and gravity, along with the variety of landscapes, seemed comparable enough. He still had a lot of questions about this world, but he would have to ask Raizen or Trunks about them.

He was about to head back until he felt a strong , yet strange ki signature coming directly towards him. Stopping mid-air, he readied himself for anything as the strange signature stopped in front him. Gohan did a double. Piccolo? In front of him was a very tall muscular, green humanoid with a dark blue cape, red loin-cloth and dark blue pants. He definitely wasn't human, judging by the facial profile and protrusions on his arms. But he definitely wasn't a Namekian either.

"No, I am not a Namekian." Martian Manhunter spoke in a deep voice.

"You're a telepath?" Gohan asked, suddenly putting his guards up.

"Yes." J'onn spoke and raised his hand. "Please, I have not come here to attack you. But I must insist that you come with me."

"What for?" Gohan frowned.

"People with special abilities must be judged whether or not they are a threat to this world." J'onn continued. "If you come with me, I'll take you to a place to assess your abilities and your intentions."

"I'm not." Gohan frowned. He knew that whatever he said to people, they wouldn't believe him. The people on his own Earth didn't even believe that there were people like his father or cell; they still thought Videl's father was the strongest person in the world for crying out loud. "And unfortunately, I won't go anywhere with you. Sorry." He flew away in another direction at hypersonic speeds, but Martian Manhunter flew after him. Gohan tried to shake him off, but the Martian managed to trail behind him. Growing tired of this, J'onn lengthened his arm to incredible lengths and tried to catch Gohan's feet. Gohan, thanks to Piccolo's training, noticed this and kicked the arm away. The two of them finally stopped and faced each other once more.

"Obviously you aren't just going to let me leave." Gohan commented, and J'onn nodded.

"I'm afraid not." The Martian replied and tensed up. "I'll take you with me, with force if necessary."

"Well then…" Gohan took a fighting stance. "I did warn you..."

Needless to say, the fight did not end as well as one of them thought.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **There it is. Gohan's first day in the multiverse and he's already fighting, and against Martian Manhunter.**

 **And Zod has appeared. What's his deal?**

 **Find out on next chapter. Please review!**


	27. Force Arc III: Plot Thickens

**Nearing the end of the year! The Plot Thickens!**

 **Responding to Reviews!**

 **1.** rmarcano321: What inspired you to write this chapter? (Chapter 25):

\- Well, in the recent comics, a whole new set of Forces other than the Speed Force has been revealed, so I thought about writing my own version of the Force Wars. And since it also includes one of my OCs Indra, why you'll soon find out."

 **2.** Phenomenal Excelsior: Who are the two newcomers meeting Reverse Flash?

\- You'll find out soon enough!

 **3.** HideYourWivesAndSisters: Can you explain how Indra, Ashura, and Shinsou got so powerful?

\- Read this chapter and find out. I don't want to give out too much so soon.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Omniverse…_

How do you categorize a multiverse? Just a simple collection of universes? A group of realities? A gathering of dimensions? In fact, it is all of the above, and more.

The smallest multiverses are just one of the above, while the larger ones are combination of all three.

However, the largest multiverses are multiverses in onto themselves. Practically oceans of oceans of different universes; which are relatively bubbles; these multiverses wouldn't be normally be stable and become nonexistent within a few short moments. But in all of existence, two such multiverses not only continued to exist, but also thrived. *Guess which multiverses I'm talking about. 

Their continued existence had many contributing factors, one of which was each other.

One such Monitor was constantly jumping through the multiverse using his interdimensional abilities, rapidly traveling from one dimension to another. One dimension was like an Earth's forest, another was a place of no gravity, and so on and so forth. He jumped dimension after dimension so many times that even he lost track.

Finally, he jumped into a dimension filled with mirror-like reflections. After jumping dimensions non-stop, he leaned on a mirror wall, catching his breath and briefly looking at himself. A young teenager with brown skin, short black hair, and eyes without irises wearing a black and gold suit with golden cape. Exhausted and tired. How was he, a Monitor, so exhausted; he thought in his head. Why was he, a Monitor, a trans-dimensional being of infinite power, essentially a Super-God, running like a scared teenager. It made no sense at all.

"You can't escape me…" The Monitor heard a whisper in his ear, and he turned around a break-neck speeds, only to be impaled to the mirror wall by a sharp object. Gasping in pain, a feeling that he rarely felt, the Monitor clutched his wound and saw a weapon; a translucent, ethereal blade.

"It's futile." The Monitor looked and saw his attacker. "No matter how many dimensions you jump, how many timelines you crossover, you still can't escape me."

"Indra Uchiha…" The dark-skinned Monitor growled as he tried to pull himself out, but Indra's blade remained firm. "Why are you doing this? Hunting us Monitors down!? Without us, the Beyonders will destroy the Multiverse!" He screamed.

"The Monitors' battle with the Beyonders would achieve that and so much more." Indra answered calmly. "But if my brothers and I destroy both sides, then there would be no battle."

"Don't you understand?!" The impaled Monitor screamed again. "Our War with the Ivory Kings is inevitable! They exist beyond this Multiverse, experimenting on multiverses like mad scientists."

"So turning your Multiverse into a bomb was the right call?" Indra answered, and the Monitor reluctantly shut his mouth. "The All-Slayers will end this conflict our way."

"You're a fool!" The Monitor spat back. "This conflict includes beings beyond your comprehension! You think a mortal like yourself can comprehend plans of such magnitude?"

"I don't need to understand such plans." The fair-skinned Uchiha whispered, turning his wrist so that his energy blade was now horizontal.

"Simple words from a simpletons!" The Monitor answered. "You and your brothers think just because you stole some energy from the Beyond that you can dictate the direction of existence? You are all children playing with powers greater than your limited view!"

"Stole?" Indra raised an eyebrow. "You believe my brothers and I stole our powers?"

"Of course!" The Monitor growled. "How could mere 3-D mortals like yourselves contend with a Super-God? No amount of training could close that gap!"

"We didn't steal anything..." The Uchiha replied, his face and voice so calm that it unnerved the injured Monitor. "I mastered the **Omni-Force** , Ashura the **Presence Power** , and Shinsou the **The End**...thanks to our teacher."

"Teacher?!" The Monitor's eyes widened. "You mean you were TAUGHT those powers? But...they are even beyond the Monitors' ability to use or comprehend, let alone master. Who taught you?"

Indra walked closer to the Monitor and made him look into his now-sudden red eyes. The so-called Super-God then got his answer and was more terrified than ever before.

"No…that's not possible!" The teenager-monitor slumped against the wall he was still impaled against. "We Monitors were created to be the custodians of the Multiverse...but then….why? Why would they give you mortals such...providence…?"

"Simple...we 'mortals' are simply better." Indra replied, as if that were the most obvious answer ever.

"No...no…" The Monitor straightened up. "I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT!" He roared as the mirror walls around him shattered because of his power. In fact, the entire dimension was bending. "WE MONITORS ARE THE CUSTODIANS OF THIS MULTIVERSE, AND WE WILL NEVER GIVE THAT RESPONSIBILITY, TO ANYONE!" The Monitor's screams cause the dimension to cave in, creating vortexes to different dimensions. "ESPECIALLY TO YOU!" Lightning coursed through the dimension, shattering everything it touched, and the Monitor was about to collapse the dimension upon the All-Slayer.

But it was too late for him.

 **"The End Blade"** , a whisper rang, and both Indra and the Monitor tensed.

In a time frame which was too short even for the Monitor to notice, a ray of green light ran through the dimension, as Indra disappeared in an equally-fast flash of blue light. Then, after a brief moment of absolute silence, the entire dimension was destroyed in green-lightning explosion. The very fabric of reality crumbled as green electricity coursed through and destroyed everything. The Monitor was hit full-brunt by this storm, his body completely fried by the attack. When it was over, the mirror dimension was destroyed, and the current environment was the surface of the moon.

"Earth…" Now-crisp Monitor reached out his hand as if trying to grab the planet with his hand, only to have a blade stabbed through his head, killing him instantly. The last thing the Monitor saw was a fading blue Earth. Standing above the now-deceased Monitor was another All-Slayer, who pulled his blade out of the Monitor's head.

"Shinsou, that wasn't necessary." Indra appeared instantly next to his younger brother.

"You were procrastinating." Shinsou spoke in a monotone voice, staring down at the Monitor's corpse. "I'll clean up here. Go."

Indra sighed softly. "Fine." He left in a flash of blue electricity, leaving Shinsou and the Monitor alone on the Moon. The All-Slayer gently turned over the teenager-Monitor to his back and closed his eyelids.

"Nix Uotan, son of Novu...Wonder Boy...rest in peace." Shinsou spoke softly. Then he sensed someone behind him, and he stood back up. "How much longer are you going to stand there, Osterman?" He snapped, turning back to see a glowing, muscular, blue man, who was nude except for a black underwear.

"2 minutes and 5 seconds." Jon Osterman, also known as Dr. Manhattan, spoke impassively at the All-Slayer. "I've been waiting for you."

"Are you being sarcastic about your independence from time? Because I'm in no mood…" Shinsou spoke dangerously, lifting his sheathed blade in his hand.

"And you'll never be in the mood for jokes, I know. And I know you won't attack me...at least not now..." Manhattan walked up to Shinsou, his bare feet making imprints in the moon's surface.

"I could destroy you right now..." The All-Slayer stated.

"I'm well aware of your power. You could destroy me...but you won't…" Manhattan spoke calmly.

Shinsou looked at Manhattan and frowned, relaxing his stance slightly. "Last I heard, you were under a powerful illusion."

"I still am…" Manhattan pointed to his head. "My subconsciousness is still trapped in the illusion. I believe your clan calls it Izanami?"

"Do you remember who placed it on you?" The All-Slayer asked.

"Afraid not…" The nigh-omnipotent former scientist shook his head. "That information is still in my locked subconsciousness, and for whatever reason, I can't see when my subconscious will be freed."

"Meaning?" Shinsou asked.

"It could mean many things…" Manhattan replied, his voice soft and calm as ever. "But I can say this. The way I saw things before I was put into the illusion is different from how I see things now...subtle...but different."

The Uchiha All-Slayer pondered. Izanami was a forbidden eye-technique of his clan, used specifically to prevent users from using Izanagi, another forbidden technique used to cheat reality. It could be technically be used to drastically alter another person's perspective, but he seriously doubted that such a technique could affect someone of Manhattan's power. "How different?"

"I suppose you could say that I'm thinking more like a human than I have for years..." Manhattan spoke. He clicked his fingers and suddenly the two of them were on the surface of Mars. "I can see and change just about anything, all the past and future at once...unless I'm blocked by a being above me...and I could see them if they did..."

"A puppet who could see the strings…" Shinsou whispered, and Manhattan nodded.

"Darkseid's defeat on Earth, the Arrival of the Time Patrol in this multiverse, all of it, I could see as possibilities yet didn't know IF it WAS going to happen...those above blocked me…the very same beings that empowered you and your brothers."

"What are you getting at?" The All-Slayer asked, getting wary of Manhattan's vagueness.

Manhattan reached down a picked up a handful of moon dirt. "Three years ago in this timeline, I pulled at my puppet strings to see if I could push past those above me. Rewrote the minds, the times, and the history of the Prime Universe." He left the moon dirt fall down slowly back to the ground. "And as a result, I was put into an illusion, where my subconsciousness is still trapped inside. Though I foresaw all of this...I couldn't predict how my perspective changed. Like the displaced moon dirt. Now I know my fate...and I've finally accepted it."

"Your fate?" Shinsou spoke out. "I thought you were above such a notion…"

"Alas, I could fight against it...but...I now see the beauty of my fate...something that I couldn't appreciate before…" Manhattan gave a small smile. "You will have a hand in my fate as well, Shinsou."

"Me?" Shinsou asked.

"Well...more accurately my legacy…" The glowing blue man lifted his hand and from the ground, a giant structure made of clock gears formed. "Your brothers' actions will lead to my non-existence, but I'll die by someone else's hand. And after, you'll train his children, even care for them..."

"What? Who?" The All-Slayer asked again. "Who will destroy you?"

"That's for you to find out, and for me to accept." Manhattan floated to his structure, carrying with him the corpse of Nix Uotan. "But I can say this...you'll finally be free of your pain...all of it."

The blue being floated away to his Clockwork palace, leaving Shinsou behind.

The slightly confused All-Slayer abruptly turned around and disappeared. _Time will come for answers. Right now, it was time to fight._

* * *

 _North Africa, Prime Earth_

The Saiyan and Martian faced against each other. Gohan charged forward and threw a punch. Martian Manhunter dodged it with density shifting.

Gohan didn't expect that sudden changed as the Martian shifted back and punched Gohan with an enlarged green fist. The Saiyan blocked it, though he was blown back by the force. Not relenting, J'onn shot Martian Vision from his eyes, which Gohan countered with a ki blast. Flying back to gather himself, Gohan began to gage his opponent's abilities while simultaneously defending himself.

Meanwhile J'onn read Gohan's mind using telepathy. This individual is unlike fighting Superman or that Kryptonian; their mind were like guarded vaults, but this one's different. His mind is calm and focused...Reading his mind won't help me fight him...but perhaps illusions will work. J'onn cast an illusion in Gohan's mind that the Saiyan was now facing 100 Martian Manhunters and sensed a brief confusion in Gohan's psyche. Taking advantage of this, the Martian morphed his arms into tentacles and went to restrain his opponent.

Just like the Martian had intended, Gohan suddenly saw his enemy multiple into 100 different copies, but he didn't sense a difference in his opponent's ki. Then he saw the Martians all coming at him at once, but he sensed ki in only one. The demi-Saiyan charged and kicked the real Martian in the gut.

"H-how?" The Martian gasped as Gohan landed blow after blow on him.

"That's my secret to know." Gohan shot. The Martian tried to block the physical onslaught of blows with his shape-shifting body, but Gohan's attacks were hitting everywhere at once. "You can change your body to any shape and read minds; you can even manipulate my 5 senses. But even then, you'll still lose. Give up."

The Martian managed to break out of Gohan's punch barrage and transformed into a giant green creature with dozens of tentacle arms spread out wide and multiple heads, each head charging its Martian Vision. "I'm now forced to use more drastic measures. I'm sorry."

Gohan smirked and flew back. Then he shot out dozens of ki blast into the air before stopping. "Don't worry." He put his hands behind him. "Ka...me….ha...me…"

J'onn then unleashed his full-powered Martian Vision at Gohan.

"HAAAH"." Gohan yelled, unleashing his Kamehameha. His Kamehameha wave and the full-powered Martian Vision collided in the middle, causing the ground around them to break and the winds to speed up to tornado levels.

"I got you." The Martian's arms extended and grabbed Gohan's stretched out arms, but Gohan smirked. He had anticipated that, because the same thing happened during the Tournament of Power. "Hell Grenade!" The ki blasts that Gohan had shot off earlier multiplied and bombarded J'onn, who was more vulnerable due to his much larger form. The surprise attack weakened Manhunter enough, and Gohan finally let the Martian have it with his Kamehameha.

"HAAAH!" Gohan shouted, releasing the rest of his ki wave, which propelled the Manhunter deep into space. Before the Martian got too far from Earth, Gohan retrieved him and gently put him back on the ground.

"Sorry about this…" The demi-saiyan smiled slightly at the heavily injured, but still conscious Martian. "But you gave me little choice."

"I understand…" J'onn spoke slowly. "You could have left me to die...but you saved me still. Next time, I shall endeavor to be more careful."

Gohan's smile disappeared. "There will BE no next time. I hope you leave me be. I may not see like it, but I've been fighting those trying to kill me since I was a child. If you or others come after me, I'll not be so lenient as this time." He flew away, leaving Martian Manhunter behind in the desert sands.

J'onn used his telepath. _Steve, can you have me picked up?_

* * *

At an unknown headquarters…

In a control room, Steve Trevor stood in front of a massive computer screen, which showed a shadowy figure sitting behind a desk.

"A Kryptonian named Zod…" The figure's voice, which was computer-altered, spoke. "And Superman and Wonder Woman took him?"

"Yes." Trevor sighed. "Do you know where they are?"

"That's no longer your concern." The figure noted. "And the Martian Manhunter?"

"He's recovering. Thankfully, he's heavily injured, though it could have been a lot worse." Trevor clicked a few commands into a computer and another window showing J'onn being treated in a medbay by Ray and Vixen. "According to him, his target was powerful as a Kryptonian, but wasn't one based on abilities."

"Did he have a tail?" The figure asked.

"A what?" Trevor asked back.

"I'll take that as a no." The figure spoke. "Keep me updated on your team's progress. Luthor is up to something, and your team may be needed later."

Steve shot up. "Wait, you're just going to let one more Kryptonian stay here? What happens when that one wants to conquer the world? What if more Kryptonians come to Earth."

"The League will take care of it then. Right now your team can't even take care of one Kryptonian, let alone two or three." The figure in the screen spoke.

"But…" Steve argued, but he was cut off.

"Remember who took you and your team members in when everybody else abandoned you." The figure shot back. "When US government disavowed you, I took you in and gave you another chance to serve your country. As long as you do exactly as I say, then you won't have to look behind your back every single second." The screen turned black. Sighing, Steve turned off the computers and put both of his hands on the table, his head down.

"Annoying, isn't it?" The disavowed colonel heard a strange modulated voice in the shadows behind him. "You try to make the world a better place, but it fights back."He immediately reached for his gun, only to find that it was not in his holster.

"Looking for this?" His gun, or its disassembled parts, were flung down in front of his feet.

"Who are you, reveal yourself!" Trevor shouted, slowly backing away to the alarm button.

"You even try to press that, and you'll be dead before you hit the ground…" The stranger in the darkness spat. "Besides...I didn't come here to hurt you...in fact...I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?" Steve asked.

"My….benefactor believes that there are too many Kryptonians on this planet. In fact, he would prefer if there were none." The stranger spoke. "I'm sure you would agree?"

Steve said nothing.

"I'll take your silence as 'yes.' What if I were to give you something that would tip the fight against Kryptonians to your favor?"

"What? More Kryptonite?" Steve shot.

"Nothing so primitive. I have something far better. Two somethings actually..." The stranger laughed,

"What's that?" Steve asked. He hated shady dealings like this, and his instinct was roaring at him to not go along with this. But he had to know more.

"The Justice League is not as united as it would like outsiders to believe." The stranger explained. "Already, they're splintering on an issue, which is related to your Martian Manhunter's current condition.

"An agent near the League. One willing to cooperate." The mystery person spoke in a light tone. "So...what do you say?"

"If I'm going accept, then you better tell me who you are…" Steve spoke. "No matter how good the deal seems to be, I don't make deals with total strangers."

"Playing hard to get, huh?" The stranger spoke as he walked around the shadows. He looked like a human-shaped yellow blur, as if he was constantly vibrating at inhuman speeds.

Steve frowned. This wasn't much useful at all; he couldn't even identify the person's facial features.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get anything more, Steve relented. "So what do I call you?" The former colonel asked.

"Call me...Thawne." The stranger mocked and handed Steve a fruit-sized, dark ember-colored orb.

"What is it?" Steve looked at the item in question. The orb was perfectly spherical and translucent, with three stars on it.

"A wishing Orb. Think in your mind what you want the most, and it'll grant it." Thawne's vibrating voice explained.

"It can't be that simple…" Steve countered.

"Of course it's your decision to use it, Trevor. But you do this, and you may even get your wonder girl back." Thawne goaded before zooming away in red lightning, leaving the disavowed colonel alone to his musings.

* * *

 **Such that's it for now. Will try to have another chapter before the holidays.**

 **Feel free to put questions in your reviews. Will try to answer them as best as I can.**


	28. Force Arc IV

**So Christmas is just around the corner! I hope you guys have a great holiday!**

 **I went to the the Broly US Premiere and loved it! Loved it so much that I may try to fit it into my fanfic, in an alternate reality sense.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

 _Out in space, between the Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxy_

Raizen was meditating in a region of the galaxy with no inhabited planets. Carefully raising his ki while keeping his mind calm, the eldest son of Yamoshi was trying to transform without going berserk again. And so far it was working.

Meanwhile, Karen was floating several miles away from him. They had just finished her training, and Raizen was now starting his. She was honestly interested in how Raizen trained.

 _Okay, first Super Saiyan…_.Raizen thought as he bolstered his ki for the transformation. He felt enormous power surging through his body, his muscles bulging, his black hair spiking up, and his iris color changing to yellow, and then disappearing. Green, flaming aura wrapped around his body.

"AAAAAAARGH!" Raizen roared as his transformation continued, making both the Milky Way and Andromeda shake. His hair turned from black to golden, then going back and forth from gold to green.

Karen gasped as she witnessed his transformation for the first time. If she thought Raizen was powerful before, she certainly didn't have an idea until now.

Slowly, Raizen felt his control slipping and his mind feeling with uncontrollable, primal desire to fight. The more he tried to fight against that primal urge, the less effective it was. His heartbeat started to beat louder like the last time he transformed.

"Stop this at once!" The Saiyan felt a hard whack to his head, and his transformation was immediately aborted. After shaking his head, he looked up and saw the Allfather of New Genesis himself standing in front of him. Standing behind him was the New God Orion, his nephew and adopted son.

Lowering his ki, Raizen took a big breath and relaxed his body. "Allfather Izaya. Must say I didn't expect you here. What's it been, two years?"

"Do you realize what you almost done?" Izaya snapped, ignoring Raizen's greetings. "Your transformation nearly tore a hole in this universe!"

Raizen merely grunted. "Wasn't my intention..." How the hell does my father enter his TSSG so effortlessly then...it doesn't make any sense…

"Expected guests?" Karen floated next to her teacher, facing

"Your presence in this universe is only because of an impending war." Orion growled. "If you weren't need, then you wouldn't be here."

"Big talk from a godling…" Raizen scoffed. "Anyway, why are you two here? Just to bother me?"

"No, because of her." Izaya pointed his golden baton as Karen.

"Me?" Karen asked. "What did I do?"

"You crossed over from another universe!" Orion growled and glared at Raizen. "You're a time-patroller! Isn't it your job to stop space-time disturbances like her?"

"How did you even know that I was from another universe?" Karen asked.

"We New Gods are above normal space-time Flow." Izaya answered. "But back to my son's question, Time Patroller."

Raizen scratched his head. "Well, technically you're right...but Karen was sent here by Indra. I don't know what would happen if I did send her back. Who knows? Maybe he'll even visit New Genesis."

Izaya and Orion looked worried for a bit before returning to their normal selves. "Very well." Izaya spoke. "But know this child." He turned to Izaya. "Your presence here endangers all of reality. You should go back to your own home." Then Izaya opened a Boom Tube and left with his son.

"Jerk. So, Raizen, are you sure that we should stay away from Earth?" Karen asked Raizen.

"You can go back if you want." Raizen grunted, looking at his fist. "At this rate, I'm more liable to destroy Earth than protect it, with my lack of control. In fact, it might be safer for you if you did..."

Karen thought for a bit, then answered. "I'll go with you. Besides, you still have to train me."

"Hmph, fine." Raizen grunted. "Then do you mind if we go somewhere very far away?"

"Where?" Karen raised her eyebrow.

"My home." The son of Yamoshi grunted as he took out a time patrol badge from his pocket. "There's only one person who can help me; my father."

"What about your mission?" The female Kryptonian put her hand on her hips.

"My friends can handle it for now. But I have to deal with my issues before things escalate." Raizen answered as he activated the badge, creating a portal. "Come on. Or are you scared?"

Karen chewed her lip. She was supposed to be hunting for this speedster so that her universe could be saved. But staying here wouldn't help her much as all. "No, I'm not. Come on! Let's go already!" She grabbed Raizen's arm and dragged him into the portal.

As soon as they entered the portal, they were sucked through a giant tunnel of ever-changing images and light.

"Uh, Raizen...what's going on?" Karen asked.

"I don't know!" Raizen asked. "This never happened before!" The two of them were then sucked through the tunnel uncontrollably.

"Hold on!" Raizen grabbed Karen's hand and wrapped them with his green aura to try to stop their momentum, but to no avail. They felt as if they were on an unending, winding rollercoaster for unknown period of time until they finally stopped.

"I see Chronoa didn't warn you..." A voice spoke behind them, and the Saiyan and Kryptonian turned around, to see a familiar face. "Travel between multiverses has become more difficult."

"You!" Karen pointed at the newcomer, the same person who sent her to this universe a few days ago.

"Yes, me." Indra Uchiha spoke calmly, floating next to them with his arms folded. He then turned to Raizen. "Indra, what's going on?" Raizen looked around. "And what is this place?"

"This...is the Speed Force tunnel." Indra explained. "A tunnel that takes you to every place and every time. Time Patrol has piggy-backed this tunnel to travel through space and time."

"Any reason that the tunnel's not working properly?" Raizen asked.

"The Speed Tunnel is fragile at the moment." Indra explained. "It's become more and more volatile due to certain events."

"Does this have to do with the speedster you sent me to hunt down?" Karen asked.

"No. But it may be related." Indra answered. "Where are you two going, if I may ask?"

"Toki Toki City. I need to ask my father about my new transformations." Raizen added. "I keep losing control, and I don't know why."

"I'm afraid your father won't be able to help you..." The Uchiha answered, getting the Saiyan's full attention. "For the source of the problem is not with you..."

"You know about my transformation?" Raizen asked. "How?"

"You forget that your father and my uncle fought together for eons?" Indra replied. "And Shinsou filled me in on his last encounter with you"

"Great..." Raizen grunted. According to Kal, the All-Slayer had knocked out Raizen cold with one tap.

"It's great that you two know each other, but can you send us to this Toki Toki City? We don't have time to waste here!" Karen snapped. "Otherwise, I can't catch that speedster you want me to catch."

"Be careful. I can leave you two here for all eternity." Indra whispered, getting both the Saiyan and the Kryptonian to be quiet. "I'll send you to Raizen's home..." He continued as he materialized his ethereal trans-dimensional blade in his left hand. "Just brace yourselves."

"Wha-?" Karen and Raizen was about to ask, but Indra sliced through the Speed Force Tunnel, and a blinding light ruptures from his slice, consuming both of them.

"Have fun." Indra's voice echoed as the two of them suddenly found themselves falling down an endless spiral before crashing onto a green lawn.

"Ouch..." Karen moaned as she rubbed her sore rear. Raizen had fallen on his face, and he was in serious pain. "You okay?"

Raizen muffled a reply as he slowly got up. "I'm seriously starting to hate those brothers..."

"Nii-san?" A cute voice sang as Raizen looked up. "Is that really you?" In front of him was a small girl holding onto a teddy bear.

"Tarragon?" Raizen gasped and the girl ran into his arms.

"Nii-San! You're finally back!" Tarragon chirped. "Mommy! Daddy! Raizen's back!"

Raizen's eyes refocused as he recognized his home. "Son of a...he did send me back..."

He was home, at last...

* * *

 _Gotham City Theater, Prime Earth…_

Zatanna Zatara looked out at Gotham City from her room above the Gotham Theater. Her performance was less than an hour away, and all of her preparations were finished. All that was left was the execution. She just hoped that she wasn't over her head.

 _Flashback...Wayne Manor, Gotham City, Prime Earth_

 _Batman sat in his Batcave in front of his supercomputer with Zatanna and Constantine standing beside him._

 _"So let me get this straight." Zatanna spoke. "You invited a super-powered teenager to my magic show so that I could seduce and kidnap him?"_

 _"More or less." Batman spoke as he typed away on his computer. "Any other questions?"_

 _"Bruce, that has to be the single worst idea you ever had!" The brunette magician scowled. "How is it that you got labeled the 'Best Detective in the World?'"_

 _"She's right, Brucie-boy." Constantine smirked as he popped out a cigarette. "Can't you just call your League friends to help you with this? Surely you guys can take on a teenager no matter how powerful"_

 _"The League and I are...in disagreements about this." The Caped Crusader noted. "Unfortunately they're too trusting of their new allies."_

 _"And you can't take this kid by yourself?" Zatanna asked. "Bruce, don't you have contingencies for superpowered heroes and villains?"_

 _"Unfortunately, I don't have enough info to make contingencies. And unlike the League, these people don't have qualms against killing."_

 _Constantine raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you said 'these people'...how many are there?"_

 _"As far as I know...three. One just arrived earlier this week." Batman spoke as he clicked on his keyboard. On the giant Batcomputer screen, three photo shots of Raizen, Trunks, and Gohan showed up. "From what info I did gather, each of these boys are very powerful, easily comparable to a Kryptonian. The one on the left is named Raizen."_

 _"Oy, that's a scary fella…" Constantine gulped as Raizen's figure. "A bit of a savage, eh?"_

 _"Like sexy Conan the Barbarian savage..." Zatanna spoke in a dreamy voice and got a strange look from both males. "What? Girls have fantasies too."_

 _"From what I understand, he's the strongest of the three. Apparently he trained Superman for a year before Darkseid's invasion, and according to him, he can take on everybody on this planet." Batman spoke. Then he pointed to Gohan._

 _"Next we have their newest member. I don't know his name yet, but he's definitely powerful. Powerful enough to turn Martian Manhunter into this." Batman clicked on a key and showed a picture of a beat-up Martian Manhunter at the desert._

 _"Oh damn…" Constantine gulped again. "The Martian looks as if the devil himself chewed him out."_

 _"To give context, Martian Manhunter was considered a foil for Superman when he was recruited to the JLA." Batman added. "Of course that turned out to be false considering Superman's added training."_

 _"Uh...what form of training did the Boy scout go through, Bats?" Constantine asked._

 _"I asked Superman the same thing, and apparently Raizen taught Superman to awaken his ki, or life force...and apparently weaponize it."_

 _"So that's how he was able to beat all of us, the JLA, and the Suicide Squad last time." Zatanna whispered. She and Constantine were both members of Justice League Dark, an offshoot of the Justice League created secretly by Batman to deal with the occult issues. Almost a year ago, Justice League, Justice League of America, Justice League Dark, and Suicide Squad came to blows, and Superman stopped the fighting near single handedly._

 _"Going on…" Batman now turned to Trunks. "This is Trunks, the youngest of the three, and perhaps the weakest. But he isn't weak by any means. On top of his own abilities, he also has a Green Lantern ring at his disposal." The computer then showed a Green Lantern Rin on Trunks' finger._

 _"A Lantern?" Zatanna asked. "So he's one of the Lantern Corp like Jordan?"_

 _"Not exactly…" Batman spoke. "All three of them are from another universe. Another multiverse. Originally they came here to help save Earth from Darkseid's invasion. So why are they still here? What's their goal and objective? That I need to know before I can even start to trust them."_

 _Zatanna shook her head. "So...I'm seducing the youngest of the trio and get info?"_

 _"Seduce...enchant. Whatever you can." The Caped Crusader answered._

 _"Well...it shouldn't be so difficult..." Zatanna looked again at Trunks' profile and smirked. "No matter how strong men become, men are men."_

 _"Thanks for that, love." Constantine scoffed._

 _"You're welcome." Zatanna turned to Batman. "So after I...entice him, what should I do?"_

 _"Coercing him would only make us his prioritized enemies, which we don't want." Batman answered. "Get answers to these questions and then erase his memories for that day." He posted his list of questions on the computer screen._

 _Constantine cleared his throat. "Uhm, suppose that our girl fails and that blue-haired boy gets angry. What happens then?"_

 _Batman looked behind him, where a giant capsule with a batman logo was place. "Then I use that..."_

 _Flashback End…_

Zatanna sighed as she looked down at the valet line. One by one, her VIPs came out of their cars, but no sign of her target. She wondered if he was never going to come.

Then, a from a black limo, her target walked out, looking very dashing in his black suit and tie.

Now then, she should get ready herself. She had a show to do and an audience to awe.

Trunk's POV

I shouldn't be here...Trunks thought as he pulled at his suit collar. He originally wasn't going to come, but when he told Gohan and Videl of his strange invite, Videl coaxed him to go.

 _You're still a teenager, Trunks. You should have some fun! Take one of Gohan's suits and go. Videl told him before literally pushing him into out of the temple._

While Trunks still had some reservations about this, a part of him wanted to come. This way, he could find out who's been watching him this entire time. Besides, he doubted that any trap could really harm someone like him. After all, he survived two Earth-ending apocalypses and one multiversal calamity. How dangerous could it be?

* * *

 _Fortress of Solitude, Prime Earth,_

"I apologize Zod. It's what I had available, and I had tried to make it as comfortable as possible. The screen can call up entertainment from Earth, and I've left some Kryptonian text as well." Kal answered, facing Zod. As soon as they entered the Fortress, Kal and Diana placed Zod in a capsule in the Menagerie, a place where Kal kept dangerous animals he had found in space.

"I understand your concern." Zod spoke as he looked around. ""

"There's something that I would to say...in private." Zod glanced at Diana, and Kal noticed it.

"Can you give us a moment, Diana?" Kal turned to his lover, who nodded and walked away from Menagerie. "What do you want to say?"

"I knew of you, Kal-El. I had heard rumors that Jor and Lara had a child, a natural born." Zod spoke, looking at the Man of Steel. "At the time, I couldn't believe that Jor had attempted such...heresy."

"Heresy?" Kal frowned. "You mean...I wasn't artificially created." He had learned of his unique origins during his initial stay at the Fortress of Solitude. Jor-El, or at least his stored AI, taught the then-younger Kryptonian about Krypton's past and his origins.

Zod nodded and continued. "So you know of it. Before Krypton was destroyed, it had regimented population control. Every Kryptonian was born through our birthing chambers, recorded into our Codex Registry, and given a specific station within Krypton society. I was born and bred to be a warrior, much like your mother, while your father was created to be a scientist….Why Jor and Lara did it, I do not know fully. Perhaps it was their way of restarting Krypton's legacy. I myself tried to save Krypton before the fools on the Krypton Council killed us all. In that, your father and I were aligned, but much to my regret, he had different ideas."

"What do you mean?" Kal asked. Then there was a crash outside the menagerie, followed by a burst of wind whishing through.

"Kara? What are you doing here?" Kal asked, recognizing his cousin. Behind the female Kryptonian, Diana flew in as well. Even Zod looked surprised at her sudden entrance.

"I tried to stop her, Kal." Diana sighed, looking warily at the two inflamed Kryptonians. "But as soon as she heard Zod's name…"

"There are other Kryptonians on this planet, Kal-El?" Zod asked, surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?" Then he saw the Crest of Kara's chest and frowned. "So, Zor-El's spawn survived as well."

"Perhaps he wanted to keep it from a psychopath like you!" Kara shot back. "Kal, do you know who this is?" Kara asked, pointing at Zod.

"General Zod, my father's friend." Kal frowned, not understanding why his cousin was reacting so angrily. "Kara, can you tell me why you're reacting like this?"

His blonde cousin turned to him and took a deep breathe. "Dru-Zod here was behind a coup on Krypton before its destruction. He took over the military and almost overthrew the Krypton Council. Not to mention, his lackies nearly kidnapped you shortly after you were born."

"What?" Kal's eyes flashed to Zod, who remained calm. "You previously told me you only heard of me. Why lie?"

"Do not judge me so quickly, Kal-El!" Zod spoke strongly. "Yes, I retract my earlier statement that I didn't know you. I lied because I didn't want any past hostilities to affect the present. As for your kidnapping, I was trying to save you."

"Save me? From my own father?" Kal frowned. "Explain."

Zod looked at an angry Kara briefly before turning to Jor's son. "Your father and I had very different views on saving Krypton. Before Krypton's destruction, I had learned through my network of spies that your father had intended to send you to Earth. I couldn't accept that. This Earth isn't worthy of you, Kal-El. You see what these primitive humans are. Violent, insecure, and arrogant beyond measure. I believed that you were in danger and decided to save you, even if it was from your father."

Kara smirked and folded her arms. "Yeah, then Lara beat up your lackies and saved the day. Your mother was one hell of a fighter, Kal." She slightly nudged her cousin's ribs.

"It's true that I didn't anticipate your mother. Lara was one of the best fighters of her generation, and I was a fool not to include her in my plans. Why she even agreed with your father perplexes me even now" Zod spoke as he walked towards his glass-cell's wall. Kal and Zod were only a few feet separate from each other, with Zod's glass cell wall separating them. "Despite what you believe, all my plans have one purpose. Krypton's survival. And I failed in that charge. I will not fail again."

Meanwhile, Diana was watching the conversation and looked down at her lasso. With it, she could compel Zod to tell them his plan, but she wondered if she should. Kal turned to her, and they exchanged a knowing look.

"I think that's enough for today…" Kal spoke, choosing to end the conversation. "We can discuss this further tomorrow."

"Very well." Zod nodded. "I hope to continue our conversation, Kal-El, and put aside any disagreements we have between us...for Krypton's sake."

"Let's go, Kara." Kal touched Kara's shoulder. Kara, who was still glaring at Zod, uttered an insult in Kryptonian and stormed away, the Fortress shaking from her unrestrained footsteps. Kal sighed and followed Kara out with Diana. Meanwhile, the imprisoned Kryptonian General closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Today has been full of surprises for the exiled general, least of all meeting son of Jor and his rude cousin.

Outside menagerie, Kal, Diana, and Kara reconvened.

"Kal, you have to throw him back in the Phantom Zone." Kara said heatedly. "Who knows what he'll try if he stays here?"

"He's locked in the Menagerie, Kara. He won't be able to do anything." Kal assured her. "I'm sensing that your dislike of Zod is personal."

Kara folded her arms. "Are you kidding, Kal? He tried to kidnap you when you were a baby! Did you know how much distress that caused our family?" She sighed. "Also...Zod and my father weren't exactly friends, unlike Uncle Jor."

"Oh?" Kal asked. "Why?"

"Zod once called my dad a 'shallow shade of Jor'" Kara huffed. "He kept embarrassing my dad in public while practically befriending your father."

"I'm sorry about that Kara." Kal put his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off.

"That's not what concerned me, Kal." The Girl of Steel snapped. "Zod was driving a wedge between our fathers, and he would have succeeded if Zod wasn't booted to the Phantom Zone. I don't know how he got here, but we should send him back."

Kal looked at Diana. "What do you think, Diana?"

"While sending Zod back may seem the safest course of action, it may not be." Diana noted. "If he got out the first time, he may be able to return again, at a different place. But if we keep him here, we'll know where he is."

Kara still looked unsure. "I don't know. If Zod is as half as lunatic as I remember, his being here is too risky."

"I agree with Diana. His cell is already upgraded to hold one with Kryptonian abilities. And I'll upgrade the Fortress security so that Zod doesn't try anything."

Meanwhile, inside the Menagerie, Zod closed and reopened his eyes.

"Soon. Soon...I'll bring you all back..." He muttered in Kryptonian as his eyes sparked with strange red electricity.

* * *

 **My last chapter before the break.**

 **So with Indra's help, Raizen and Karen were able to return to Toki Toki City. Will Raizen get the help he needs?**

 **What'll happen with Trunks? Will he fall to Batman's plot?**

 **What does Zod's strange electricity mean?**

 **Find out on next time!**


	29. Force Arc V

**Happy New Year Guys!**

 **One of my New Year Resolutions is to rewrite the first two ARCS while adding new chapters. If you have any suggestions to which characters should make a cameo in this arc and why, feel free to suggest.**

 **Please Review**

* * *

 _ **Central City, Prime Earth**_

Zooming through his city like red stream of electricity, Barry Allen patrolled his city like he has done for years. Gazing about the city, the Flash saw no crimes that he had to deal with so far.

Sometimes, he thought back to the time when he went back in time to save his mother Nora Allen. His going back in time and altering history created Flashpoint, a world on the verge of destruction. So instead, he stopped his past self from changing history, though his machinations seemed to have lasting implications, as the reality had not been completely returned to what it was.

Or at least, that's what he remembers...

Until now, he had only told Batman about this, wanting to figure out what happened. He couldn't tell anybody else, mostly because of the Time Patrollers.

According to Trunks, Time Patrollers watched over all space and time; if the Time Patrol knew what he did, they would most definitely arrest him.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he saw a streak of red electricity flash in front of him. Wanting to know what it was, he turned and sped behind it. With surprisingly great effort, Flash managed to run next to it, and saw a person who looked just like him, but with opposite color schemes.

"It's been a while...Flash…" The yellow speedster smirked.

"You…!" Barry stuttered. Then the Negative Speedster sped up, leaving Barry behind.

"Catch me if you can!" He taunted. Gritting his teeth, Barry increased his speed. The two of them sped through Central City and beyond, running through the nearby desert, the Atlantic Ocean, and up towards a construction site in Russia in a matter of nanoseconds. Barry was gaining on his evil duo, up until Reverse Flash grabbed several construction tools and threw it at Barry. Barry caught all of them, but didn't see his evil twin coming at him with a pole. R.F stabbed the pole through Barry's left leg and into the ground.

"Argh, you sonova-" Barry screamed as he painfully pulled the pole out. He couldn't run for a maybe a minute, but he could still fight.

"Hold on, Barry!" R.F mock-raised his hands. "I merely wanted to greet my old friend."

"Old friend!? You killed my mother," Barry growled, raising his hands for a fight.

"We can always kill each other later, Flash." R.F smirked. "But you and I have a greater issue in front of us than our grudge. Our very existence, for instance."

"Our existence?" Barry gritted his teeth. His leg was back to normal.

"Just stop speeding and listen to me for a sec." R.F stopped smirking, with his hands still up. "If you still don't like what I say, then you and I can continue to fight each other after."

"Then say something or shut up!" Barry growled, though his nemesis did get his attention.

"You know about the Time Patrollers?" R.F asked. "And why they are here?"

Barry raised an eyebrow. "Yeah...they're here to hunt down any space-time disturbances to the multiverses, right?"

"Right, and what did you do specifically?" R.F pointed at Barry. "I'll give you a hint. Who here went back in time and changed the past?"

"You did!" Barry shouted. "You're the one who went back in time and killed my mother, you bastard!"

"I did do that, didn't I?" R.F was still pointing at Barry, mocking him. "And who went back in time, changed the past not once, but twice?"

Barry froze. Shit, he did do that. So was he also wanted by the time Patrol?

"Exactly. So both of us are being hunted by the Time Patrol." R.F spoke rather humorously. "I've encountered Time Patrol before, and boy are they relentless! I almost lost my existence several times over because of them."

"But...one of them said that you were the target." Barry stammered, remembering back to his first meeting with Trunks.

"But did he ever say that you WEREN'T A target?" R.F retorted. "The Time Patrol doesn't give a damn when the time-line was broken, but who did. They know they don't have to hunt after you; you're a 'hero'. They can pick you out like a package when they're done with me." R.F began to walk back and forth around Barry. "But...that's not the only reason. In fact, the Time Patrol keeps a watchful eye on all Speedsters in all ultiverses."

"What do you mean?" Barry asked, suddenly very cautious and worried.

"They're all afraid of us...of what we can do." R.F spoke. "We Speedsters can change timestreams whenever we run fast enough, something Time Patrol cannot allow. I wouldn't be surprised if they have a contingency plan to kill all of us."

"Look, you and I can kill each other when both of us don't have nooses over our heads. What do you say to working together?"

Barry growled. "Work together? With you? Never!"

"For once in your idiotic existence, think!" R.F snarled, zooming in front of Barry. "Right now, you and me? We're being hunted. The only way for us to survive...is if we find a certain woman."

"A certain woman?" Barry asked. Now he was curious.

R.F smirked. "Time Patrol is like any other organization. They like to go after the huge guys, not small fries like us. And to do that...they'll sometimes cooperate with other organizations. I happen to work for one. Long story short, if you and I bring this woman to my employer, he'll work out a deal with Time Patrol, and both of us will be off the hook. So...what do you say?"

After a moment of thinking, Barry growled. "Screw you." He attacked R.F, but the negative speedster dodged just in time and sped on top of a nearby building.

"Suit yourself." R.F shrugged. "I intend on surviving. But remember, if anybody is going to erase you Flash, it's going to be me." R.F zoomed away in red lightning, leaving the Scarlet Speedster to his own thoughts.

Unknown to Barry, a stranger was watching the entire conversation. Not much of the stranger could be found, only that this being was a purple humanoid, with his hands in his pockets. "Target found." The stranger spoke before disappearing. Then he disappeared in an instant.

* * *

 _ **Toki Toki City**_

"Mommy! Daddy! Raizen's back!" The small girl chirped as she leaped into her big brother's arms. "I missed you so much!"

Raizen chuckled as he held his sister tightly. "And I missed you too."

"Tarragon, this better not be another prank!" A beautiful, yet fierce looking woman with long spiky black hair wearing an apron and brandishing a cleaver came out of the house and gasped.

"Hello, mom." Raizen got up to hug his mother, but was later tackled by his other siblings. "Hey, it's good-get off!" He mock-yelled at his younger siblings.

Karen stood up. "So many younger siblings…" From what she could gather, there were 6 younger siblings, ranging from a toddler like Tarragon to a young teenage girl.

A young teenage boy, whom Karen assumed was Raizen's younger brother, looked at Karen. "Wow! A real babe! Did you get a new girlfriend, Raizen?"

"Knock it off, Dykon." Raizen grunted as he slowly got up.

"Well, introduce us!" The eldest girl there shot, giving Karen a suspicious look.

"Karen, meet my siblings." Raizen spoke. "Kolra (Female), Dykon (Male), Tarro (Male), Olve (Female), Ocara (Female), and Tarragon (Female). Guys, this is Karen, or better known as Power-Girl in her reality."

Kolra cracked her fists while looking at Karen. "Power Girl? So, she's strong huh? Doesn't look so to me."

Karen returned Kolra's look with her own annoyed one.

"Nii-san?" Tarragon asked cutely, grabbing her brother's waist kama. "Did you finish your mission?"

"No, not yet," Raizen ruffled Tarragon's hair. "I need Dad's help with something. Do you know where he is?"

"Your father's at Dragon Mountains, meditating." Casava spoke. "If you go right now, you should be able to catch him."

"Thanks, Mom." Raizen lightly hugged his mother. "I'll be back with Dad."

"Hurry up. Breakfast is almost ready." Casava nudged her eldest's son's ribs. "Everybody else, get back inside and start setting the table." She ordered, and the rest of the her kids started their chores.

Now it was only Casava and Karen left.

"Uhm...hello?" Karen sapoke awkwardly at Raizen's mother. Despite Casava being around her size, the Saiyan woman was so intimidating, especially with that cleaver in her hand.

Casava looked up and down at Karen with a raised eye-brow. "I thought my son went on a mission, not on a hussy hunt."

"Excuse me?" Karen snapped. "What did you call me?!"

"A hussy." Casava spoke rather sarcastically. "Why else would you wearing something like that?"

Karen looked at her herself, suddenly conscientious of her outfit. "This happens to be my Kryptonian outfit,"

"Well, that tells me much about Kryptonians." Casava snorted. "Anyway, I'm sure my son has a reason to be here. What about you?"

"Raizen is currently training me." The female Kryptonian answered.

"I see." Casava slowly nodded. "Well, follow me." The female Saiyan turned around and led Karen to a large kitchen.

"So...what do you think of my son?" Casava asked as she chopped down a huge piece of meat.

"Excuse me?" Karen was stumped by that sudden question.

"You wouldn't have asked my son to teach you if you thought poorly of him." Casava replied.

"Well, your son's a decent guy." Karen commented, thinking back to her time with Raizen. Other than some free times at lunch, almost all of their time together was centered around training. "Nice too. Hell of a lot nicer than most men I met. And really, really dedicated to training."

"We Saiyans are like that." Casava commented. "All Saiyans are driven by a primal desire to get stronger, though each of us are motivated by different reasons."

"What do you mean?" Karen asked.

"For some Saiyans, like a certain brat I know…" Casava snorted, thinking of Vegeta, "...their desire for power comes from their pride. Others…." She then through about Goku. "...they continually look for ways to challenge themselves. And then there are those who want to protect others no matter who the enemy is." The female saiyan put her knife down. "But that constant drive for greater strength is inherent in all Saiyans."

"Then what's your son's?" Powergirl asked.

"You don't know?" Casava asked. "I would have thought that he would told you. You being his student and girlfriend and all."

Karen rolled her eyes. "For the last time, I'm not his girlfriend!" Taking a deep breathe, the female Kryptonian sighed. "I barely know anything about him."

Raizen's mother looked at Karen for a bit. Wiping her hands clean with her apron, she spoke in a slightly sad tone. "Hell, I don't know if he himself knows. Despite all of his strength, he's still my little boy. The same boy I birthed twice and lost once."

Karen frowned. "Birthed twice and lost once? What do you mean by that?"

"It's something that I'm not comfortable sharing…" Casava sighed. "If you want to know so bad, ask Raizen yourself."

Meanwhile, Raizen flew to the Dragon Mountain, where he found his father meditating.

"Father." Raizen began. "I need your help."

"I know." Yamoshi replied in a very deep, powerful voice. He stood up to his full height and turned to his son. "Let's see about your..,problem."

The father and son sat down facing each other and entered their meditative state, fighting in their minds. Raizen's mental self clashed against his father's, and soon, their mental fight ended. Unlike Trunks, Yamoshi not only held his own against his son, but also defeated him. During their mental fight, Yamoshi detected a hint of dark aura within his son's.

"That dark aura…" Yamoshi spoke as he opened his eyes. "No mistaking it."

"Yeah...But...how?" Raizen frowned. "How's that bastard do this?"

"His Evil Aura...he must be using it to possess you from his prison." Yamoshi stood up. "Kanba, you meddlesome bastard..."

* * *

 _ **Gotham Theater Lobby, Prime Earth**_

Wearing a dashing blazer, suit, and a purple tie, Trunks stood to the lobby side, separate from the rest of the guests. He didn't belong with so-called social elite gathered here. So many people wearing fancy suits and attire, it was so not what he was usually used to.

"Not fitting in?" Trunks turned and saw a tall, handsome man with dark hair wearing a tailored suit.

"No, I'm not." The purple-haired demi-saiyan commented, immediately recognizing the man.

"I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. Wayne, Bruce Wayne." The man spoke and offered his hand.

Trunks looked at offered hand and hesitantly shook it. "Trunks." Yup, the demi-saiyan wouldn't forget Bruce Wayne if his life depended on it.

"That's quite a unique name." Bruce smiled. "Have to say, I don't recognize you from anywhere. You belong to a trust fund for something?"

To keep up appearances, Trunks casually shook his head. "I'm not new money or old money, if that's what you're asking. I just got a ticket in my mail."

"Ah...so you're one of those lottery winners!" Bruce chuckled, earning a frown from the purple-haired teenager. Bruce Wayne doesn't discriminate against the common class."

 _No, you just discriminate against the innocent when dealing with scumbags… Trunks though in his head._

"Oh Bruce!" A couple of super-models walked up to the bachelor's arms. "We've been waiting for you!" One blonde looked at Trunks. "Friend of yours?"

Bruce smirked. "I just met him today. Sorry, Trunks. But ladies come first." The bachelor raised his eyebrows suggestively and turned around to the woman. "One word of advice? Don't stand out too much. It distances you from all these people."

Trunks could only snort in his head. Bruce Wayne was a man of contradictions. Too many for his liking. And Trunks knew more than his share of Bruce Wayne, or his alter ego.

"So young man...you know Bruce Wayne?" A lavishly dressed couple walked up to Trunks.

"Just met him today, I'm afraid." Trunks gave a fake smile. _Great, just what I needed. More spoiled rich people._

"Well, I would try to get closer to Mr. Wayne, if I were you." The woman giggled. "The Wayne Family practically built Gotham. You get in good with him, you're set for life."

 _Yeah, and my family built technology that revolutionized and saved their world._ Trunks mentally reminded himself. _And besides, I wouldn't get closer to him even if my life depended on it._

Then, a trumpet sound rang through the hall, getting everybody's attention. "Ladies and Gentleman!" The proclaimer shouted. "Your magical evening shall begin momentarily. Please come into the theater." Trunks sighed and fixed his tie and smoothed out his suit. Walking into the theater along with everybody else.

After the audience sat down and the lights turned down. A single broadway light shone on a theater balcony, revealing a familiar cloaked figure shaped like a bat. Earning a gasp from the audience, the cloaked person jumped down to the balcony.

"IT'S BATMAN!" Somebody shouted from the audience. Trunks rolled his eyes as the people around him stared at the stage with greater interest.

After swooshing dramatically side to side, the performer took off the cloak, throwing it away as small bats picked it up and flew away. What was left was a dazzling beautiful brunette wearing a performer jacket and fishnet stockings.

"Did you expect somebody else?" Zatanna gave her audience a bright smile, earning a huge clapping from the crowd.

"Thank you! Thank you, Gotham!" Zatanna bowed. "Welcome to my magical domain. Today, I'll seek to reintroduce much-needed magic into your lives. Nowadays, our lives are filled with the wonders of technology, superpowers, and aliens. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if many of you believe that these wonders disprove the very existence of magic."

"Magic exists everywhere." The magician continued. "It can be subtle as a breathe, or it can be as abrupt as a thunderbolt." She raised her hand and emitted a bolt of lightning that earned more than a few shrieks from her audience. "But all magic, ladies and gentlemen, has one thing in common. It is one's impression of reality."

"Like how a writer erases and rewrites a book, magicians can erase and rewrite reality...with our minds. For my demonstration, I need a volunteer." Zatanna spoke, and immediately from the audience, hundreds of people lifted their hands. Trunks had a bad feeling about this, and his feelings were justified as the theater lights shone on him.

"Mr. Trunks! Thank you for volunteering!" Zatanna sang. "Please come up to the stage!"

 _Oh, damn..._ Trunks just hoped that he didn't make a bad decision coming to the show.

* * *

 **So that's it for this chapter!**

 **I know that his chapter is rather short, but to make it up, I'm putting a spoiler/preview for a chapter I'll do in the future. Yes, it will be a real chapter/separate story in the future.**

 **Tell me what you think!**

* * *

 _ **Sometime in the future at LexCorp Tower...**_

In his secret lab, Lex Luthor grinned as he looked upon his greatest creation yet. His very own Mother Box. After scavenging Apokoliptic technology by himself and on the black market and facing numerous failures, Luthor had finally created his Boomtube. Or what he liked to call it, the LexBox.

His experience had reminded him that to beat his enemies, he couldn't rely on their methods or powers. No. Lex Luthor win by his own way. And one thing he need to replicate was the MotherBox. With it, he would be able to travel great distances and find better materials for his machinations.

Of course, as a man of innovation, Luthor made sure that his technology could only be used by him by encoding it with his very DNA and biometric data. It was so accurate not even a clone of him would be able to use it.

Filled with anticipation, Luthor turned on the LexBox by placing his hand on it. It shined and hummed with energy and projected numerous HUD screens around him. Putting the exact coordinates of his destination, Luthor thought of the very first place he needed to go. When he finished putting in the data, LexBox created a portal not unsimilar to a boomtube.

Turning on his voice recorder, Luthor made a log. "LuthorLog. Test Log 17. The LexBox is working as expected. My previous attempts gave me the needed breakthroughs to complete this prototype. My first destination is Thanagar to collect the Nth metal, a material that I'm currently unable to replicate with my means. More sample is required for me to study. Taking a step into the boomtube now..." He spoke as he entered the portal, and he felt as if he was falling down from the sky.

As soon as he exited the Boomtube, the bald billionaire was shot down by several painful arcs of energy. Collapsing to the ground in pain, Luthor looked up and saw several people looking down at him with their weird guns. Whatsmore, all these people looked exactly the same; all of them were middle-aged men with gravity-defying white hair and half-insane, half-angry expressions.

"Welcome to the Thunderdome, bitch!" Rick Sanchez spat, with dozens of other Ricks pointing their gun at Lex Luthor. "What idiot would invade the Citadel of Ricks?!"

Lex slowly put his hands behind his head. "Note to self...fix LexBox...and kill Hawkman for wrong coordinates..." He gritted his teeth.


	30. Force Arc VI: Who's coming?

**HUGE UPDATE!**

 **So looking back in my chapters/stories during the rewrite, I decided that I was trying to add too much into one story. Some of you may already have noticed that I'm a huge Superman/Wonder Woman fan and I also have Raizen/Power Girl romance planned. I admit there were were very little romantic development for these couples. So, I decided to branch out the romance into different stories so that they can be standalone stories.**

 **1) Superman/Wonder Woman: Ocean of Sin and Love.**

 **\- A series of One Shots focusing on the Power Couple (Rated M)**

 **2) Saga of Raizen: The Legend and His Warrior Queens.**

 **\- A series of One Shots focusing on Raizen & Power Girl (Rated M)**

 **This way, I can indulge my romantic side while simultaneously working on my story.**

 **Also, after much thinking, I decided to start on another story instead of making it a future arc.**

 **3) The Ego Matchup: Lex Luthor VERSUS Rick Sanchez (Rated M for violence and cursing.)**

 **In total, I will have about 4 + 3 stories that I'll be updating/rewriting. 2019 will be a busy year for me!**

 **Also, if there's a character that you want me to calculate his/her power level, then ask me.**

 **Response to Reviews**

dark flacon: Zoom's boss, or more accurately the one who has his balls on a short leash, will be revealed soon!

dinorun154: Damn, that was supposed to be a secret! You figured it out quick!

Guest: I don't understand what your question is exactly. Can you clarify?

rmarcano321: I'm glad you like it! Happy new year to you too!

Jak-jak: oh Batman will get his due soon enough, in a future arc. Don't you worry!

Phenomenal Excelsior: You'll find out in this chapter.

HideYourWivesAndSisters: Find out in this chapter

VengefulMANonMission: Find out in this chapter

Blue Marvel 0: Thanks!

* * *

 _ **Gotham Theater, Gotham, Prime Earth**_

I have a bad feeling about this. Trunks thought to himself. Should I just chicken out and leave?

"Come up to the table, young man." Zatanna smiled as she magically conjured a table. "Is he dashing, ladies?" She spoke to the audience, and many ladies whistled in agreement. Trunks blushed slightly from all the attention.

"Now, I would like you to lay down on the ground." Zatanna motioned to the table, and Trunks hesitantly lay down on it. The magician then conjured up a cloak.

"Most of you may already know of the trick where the magician uses a cloak to make things float or disappear." Zatanna spoke to the audience as she whirled the cloak front and back so that the audience could see that it had no special features. "But today, with this cloak, I'll make this young man as strong as steel."

The hell? Trunks frowned. He was already stronger than steel. So what would Zatanna do exactly?

Zatanna draped her cloak above Trunks and chanted. "Namrepus ekil ekam!" Then she pulled the cloak off the demi-saiyan. "Now please stand up, young man." Trunks did as instructed, and Zatanna conjured a sword from the cloak. She demonstrated the swords' sharpness by cutting through the table.

"Watch, as I show that this man has truly become stronger than steel." Zatanna suddenly swung down her sword across Trunks' torso. As she sword cut through his suit, people screamed from the audience, believing that she killed Trunks. But only his suit had been cut, his body was completely fine.

"And...Voila!" Zatanna lifted her hands and the audience cheered. Trunks, meanwhile, looked gruffly at his suit. What am I going to tell Videl? Did she even cast something on me? I don't feel different.

"Thank you for participating!" Zatanna looked at Trunks, and saw his bare, muscular torso. Oh my...he's ripped! Zatanna eagerly thought in his head. "My my, I believe my spell did wonders for him, didn't I ladies?" She spoke to the audience, and many ladies showed their agreement by whistling.

Just as Zatanna was about to go to her next demonstration, a huge explosion rang from one side of the theater, getting everybody's attention, even Trunks and Zatanna. The explosion blew a hole in the theater's side, and out came a bunch of armed goons wearing suits and masks.

"Nice show, but we interrupt this broadcast for a little announcement." A person wearing a white suit and black mask walked out to the front. "Everyone in this theater is now our hostage." Black Mask smirked as his lackies carries with them a large container. "Any of you try to escape, and I detonate this thermonuclear bomb."

Are they serious? Trunks groaned mentally. I almost forgot that the criminals in this reality are mentally retarded, announcing the obvious as if it's a surprise announcement.

Then the theater security rushed in, but they were quickly taken care of by the thugs. One of the larger security guards were about to run, but he was grabbed by the head and slammed down by a very large, masked man.

"Remember, Black Mask, of my reward." Bane growled, cracking his knuckles. "When Batman arrives, he's mine!"

"Suit yourself." Black Mask scoffed. "But didn't he kick your ass so many times?"

"This I brought a secret weapon…" The masked VENOM user grinned and looked around the theater. "He should be here anytime now."

"Meanwhile, pour all your valuables right here." Black Mask shot a few shots from his gun up into the air. Under threat, people slowly began to put their wallets, bags, and jewelry in front of Black Mask.

"Hurry up!" One of the goons was about to hit an elderly couple until a batarang stabbed into his hand. The theater lights suddenly dimmed as a figure in the shadows began to knock down the goons one by one.

"Finally." Bane grinned eagerly.

"Finally." Trunks rolled his eyes. "Always for the dramatics." He muttered. Zatanna looked at Trunks strangely.

After all the goons were defeated, Black Mask ran behind Bane. "Well, are you just gonna sit there? Take care of him like you said."

"No problemo, puta…" Bane mocked Black Mask as he jumped forward to spar with Batman. Like always, the Caped Crusader dodged Bane's punches and returned with a few dept attacks of his own. Then Batman activated his shock gauntlets and began to batter Bane's face with shocking fists.

"You know how this ends, Bane." Batman growled as he kicked Bane's chest, pushing the former wrestler back.

"Not this time..." Bane grinned as he pulled out his Venom implant from his neck, much to Batman's surprise. Suddenly his body began emitting green electricity, and his body grew and bulged far beyond anything it had done before. Not only did his entire body grow, but his entire body grew until he was six times his regular size.

"A new strain of VENOM, Bane?" Batman asked. Even he didn't expect this level of drastic transformation from druggie. Analyzing his opponent, somehow Batman knew that this transformation was not from a drug, but something else.

"Not this time. Thanks to a certain friend, I gained the ability to use a certain power, Batman." Bane grinned madly. "Something called the Strength Force."

"The Strength Force?" Batman muttered.

"You can ask your friend Flash later..." Bane chuckled, stepping forward. His step was so heavy that it caused a small crater underneath him. "That is...if you survive tonight."

"We'll see." Batman shot as he threw explosive batarangs at Bane. Bane didn't bother blocking them, as they didn't even dent his body. Lifting his now giant feet, he tried to stomp the Caped Crusader, but Batman dodged the stomps. Then Bane grabbed Batman's cape and threw him across the theater. Batman flipped and used his grappling gun to swing around towards Bane again. But Bane grabbed the hero and threw him to the ground.

"Now you die, Batman!" Bane lifted both of his arms and came down, finally ready to kill the man who humiliated him so many times.

"Batman!" Zatanna screamed, and Trunks rushed in, catching Bane's arms before they crushed Batman into a pulp.

"What the…" Bane's eyes widened as he saw the much smaller man stop his attack. "Who're you?"

Before Batman could say anything, Trunks kicked him away to the side. "You're in the way." Batman flipped and landed back on his feet to the side. His eyes still on Batman, Bane threw his arm to swipe at his target, but Trunks jumped up and punched Bane in the face. Stumbling slightly from the blow, Bane shook the cobwebs from his head. But Trunks wasn't done yet. He flew and punched Bane in the gut.

Punching this guy is like punching a mountain! Trunks felt his fist bruise as his punch smashed Bane to the side.

"Wow!" One of the audience members spoke. "Zatanna's spell REALLY did wonders."

"Yeah, maybe I should ask her to perform that spell on me." Another member spoke out.

"Get out of the theater!" Trunks yelled at the audience. "It's dangerous here!" True to his warning, Bane ripped out a giant theater wall and threw it. Trunks kicked the wall to pieces before it reached the audience. The audience quickly ran out of the theater, leaving only Bane, Black Mask and his goons, Batman, and Trunks behind.

"We need to take of Bane quickly." Batman commented.

"Then stay out of my way." Trunks spoke before flying towards the giant. Zatanna appeared next to Batman.

"So, what do we do now, Bruce?" The magician asked.

"For now, take the audience out of the building." Batman ordered. "He and I'll take care of things here. You cast the spell?"

"Of course I did." Zatanna smiled.

"Good, then leave." Batman spoke as the goons ran up to him. Zatanna only sighed and conjured herself out.

Bane and Trunks' fight began to destroy the entire building with their punches. Bane's blows were powerful but too slow to catch the demi-Saiyan. At the same time, Trunks, in his base state, was unable to take Bane out with punches. Bane's newfound Strength Force was giving him incredible durability that astounded even Trunks.

I need to take this guy out before he destroys the building. Trunks thought. If I go Super Saiyan or use ki blasts, I'll end up destroying it instead. I have to take it outside then! The demi-Saiyan floated around Bane.

"Get out of my way!" Bane growled. "I want Batman, not you!"

"Hmph, like I care!" Trunks grunted as he bulldozed Bane out of the theater and into the streets. Bane smashed into a fire hydrant. Punching the ground in frustration, Bane roared and charged back into the building. Trunks got in his way again.

"You're wasting your time. Your hits are like love taps, niño!" Bane growled. "If you don't get out of my way, I'll kill every single bastard here!"

Okay, maybe just this once. Trunk thought as he quickly turned into a Super Saiyan and punched Bane in the jaw so hard that it caused a shockwave that shattered all the windows in 10 blocks. And Bane was sent flying across the city, splashing into the Gotham harbor.

Trunks winced as he felt his fist bruise. Even in his Super Saiyan state, it still hurt him to punch Bane that hard. "Strength Force, huh?" Trunks muttered. It was the first time he had heard of it, but it was powerful enough to raise a normal person to such a level. I'll have to ask around.

"That's amazing!" Trunks turned as saw Zatanna grinning. "And you didn't even need my magic to send that guy flying. How did your hair suddenly turn blonde?"

"So you know about me, huh?" Trunks returned to his base form.

"Well, I didn't invite you to my event out of generosity, though I wouldn't have minded such a cute man in my audience. I do have a thing for cute, mysterious, and edgy men." Zatanna winked. "Anyway, Batman should be done dealing with the goons right now. So you should come with me."

"I don't think so." Trunks grunted. "I've had enough drama for a day, and I've no more business with that man."

The female magician sighed. "Unfortunately, kid, that's not how it'll work out." She snapped her fingers and suddenly, Trunks began to feel very dizzy. The place where Zatanna had struck him with a sword began to shine with magical runes.

"What did you do…" Trunks struggled to keep conscious, but he was already down on one knee. His mind was slipping, and it was taking all of his willpower not to collapse. "Sonova..."

"Sorry, Trunks, but a friend of mine has some questions for you." Zatanna leaned down and kissed Trunks on the forehead, and her magical kiss finalized her spell, knocking Trunks out. "You still look cute when knocked out…" She giggled before magically teleporting herself and Trunks somewhere else.

* * *

 _ **London, Prime Earth**_

In Diana's apartment, Kal and Diana were resting peacefully in the latter's king-sized bed. While Diana was sleeping in Kal's arms, Kal was reading Zod's profile from Kryptonian Data crystal he had garnered from the Fortress's database.

 _General Dru-Zod, formerly one of the greatest military commander of Krypton._

 _\- Created as a pure-Kryptonian in Warrior Caste with House Zod's genetic template. No genetic rewrite or alien DNA added to his genome._

 _\- The sole survivor of an expedition to Krypton's environment, saved by Jor-El and Zor-El, sons of House of El._

 _\- Distinguished himself in Krypton military._

 _\- Said to be involved in_ attempted _kidnapping of Jor-El's son, Kal-El, but not charged due to lack of evidence. Implicated by Zor-El, but never prosecuted._

 _\- Also said to be involved in Project DOOM, but not charged due to lack of evidence._

 _\- Charged with treason for attempting to instigating a war with the Char._

 _\- Imprisoned in_ Phantom _Zone for 10 Cycles. Sentenced for 100, but sentence reduced due to Jor-El's defense._

Kal frowned at the last note. So his father had saved Zod at least twice...perhaps that was why Zod labeled Jor as his friend before.

Just then, the League communicator rang, getting Clark's attention. "Clark here."

"Clark, sorry to interrupt your night." Cyborg's voice rang through the communicator. "An aircraft carrier in the Pacific just sent an SOS. It's currently trapped in a storm."

"Got it. No worries Victor., I'll take care of it." Clark spoke and sighed as he put down his communicator. "So much for getting some rest..." He muttered.

"We can rest after work." He turned to see Diana, who was already getting out of the bed. She had been wearing only his shirt and undergarments, which was her normal attire whenever the couple was resting.

"I was hoping for us to get some quiet time together, after everything..." Clark spoke as he proceeded to get ready himself. "But duty calls..." He grumbled, earning a giggle from his lover.

"My poor Kal..." Diana half-mocked and half-joked, this time getting a knowing look from Kal. "It's cute seeing the strongest man in the world pouting."

"I'm not cute. And I don't pout." Kal grumbled as he put on his Superman crest, but didn't activate yet.

"Oh to the contrary, my dear Kal...you're really cute, especially when you pout. Like a baby horse I used to ride on Themyscira."

"You had a horse?" Clark raised an eyebrow.

Diana took off Clark's shirt and began to ready her armor. "Nymera. When I was a child, I begged my mother for a horse to ride, and on my tenth birthday, she finally gave me a small horse. It was a rebellious little thing. Wouldn't do a thing I told it to do until I gave it a treat."

"And I'm like that?" Clark asked humorously.

"Oh absolutely. Nymera would nudge and whine until she got a treat...but when she got the apple I stole from Appolonia's orchard, she was that happiest horse in the world."

"I don't know if I should have take that as a compliment." Clark chuckled along with Diana. He walked up behind Diana as she was changing and put arms around her. "What happened to Nymera?"

"I haven't seen her since I first left Themyscira. I haven't had the time...or the heart to return..." Diana replied in a slightly sad tone and leaned against her lover's chest, basking in his warmth. She rested her neck against her lover's chest like a pillow. Kal knew of Diana's recent history on Themyscira, being lied to about her history and revelations about the dark history of Amazons.

"Then let's go one day...together. After we settle our current affairs, let's go." Clark whispered in her ear.

"Yes. I agree. My sisters won't like that very much, but they'll have to live with it." Diana spoke firmly. "Now...Kal?"

"Yes, love?" Clark whispered.

"Let me put on my armor…" Diana giggled. She was now just in her undergarments with Clark's arms around her torso and abdomen.

"I like it off." Clark said as he hugged her tighter.

"Of course you do…" The Amazon princess laughed. "But I can't go out in my underwear."

"Much to my disappointment." Clark teased.

"I wouldn't mind, only if you wear your underwear outside your armor." Diana teased back.

"Touché." The Man of Steel smirked into Diana's neck and let her go. He activated his Kryptonian nano-suit and cape as Diana put on her Amazonian armor and braces.

"Ready?" Kal replied.

"Ready," Diana spoke firmly.

 _Later at_ Pacific _Ocean, Prime Earth…_

Kal and Diana found the aircraft carrier listing in the stormy weather. They flew down together until they decided to split up.

"See you later," Diana said and Kal nodded. After sharing a very brief kiss, they split up, with Kal-El diving into the ocean and Diana flying above the aircraft carrier. There were several people falling off of the ship, and Diana helped them back on the ship landing field.

As Diana prevented a jet from crushing a seaman, she was suddenly bombarded by ship cannons. Diana blocked the rest of the artillery with her braces and destroyed the cannons."What are you doing? I'm trying to help you!" Diana gritted her teeth. The seamen didn't say anything coherently but were trembling with fear.

"What happened?" Diana used her lasso on one of them, and the seamen gulped.

"We were attacked...by a monster that jumped from the sea?"

"A sea creature? Did Arthur send it?" Diana wondered. "Describe the creature to me..."

The seamen was about to speak until a hideous roar rang behind Diana. She barely turned to the threat before being slammed with what seemed like a huge scaly fist. She lifted her braces to her chest and another fist rammed into her, breaking one of her arms.

Meanwhile, Kal had dove into the sea to see what he could do. As he swam in the water, he saw many humpback whales, both living and dead. The whale carcasses had giant holes blown through them as if something ate its way through like a bullet. _What's going on?_ He thought.

Back on the ship, Dian was finally able to see the creature that attacked the ship and her. A giant, horrendous grey creature with enormous claws, scales, and talons over her body. Its bones protrude out its back, elbows, and wrists, its chin was also covered by bones and talons covered with blood and mangled flesh. Ready to slay the monster in front of her, Diana pulled her sword from her hip and cut into the animal, which didn't even react in pain. Instead, it attacked back, breaking her good sword arm. The force was enough to daze the Amazon Princess, making her vulnerable and open for the monster's attack.

But just as the monster was about to attack her again, the entire ship began to move. From the water, Superman was lifting the aircraft carrier above the sea level. The monster tried to stay balanced on the ship, but it lost its grip and fell back to the ocean. Diana quickly regained her senses and looked to see where the monster was, but it was gone.

A few hours later, Superman dropped the carrier on a non-stormy coast and stood with Diana.

"I have never been hit hard like that ever, Kal." Diana spoke softly as Kal put his hand on Diana's lower back.

"Are you okay, Diana?" Kal asked.

"Don't worry about me, you know I heal quickly. Divine blood" The Amazon princess smiled reassuringly and spoke. "But that creature...it was unlike anything I have ever seen before. It was...three meters tall at least. Grey flesh, spikes growing on its skin, mindless. It disappeared as soon as it came."

Kal's eyes widened. From Diana's description, the Last Son of Krypton immediately knew what the monster was. "But...that's not possible," He whispered.

"What is it, Kal?" Diana turned to her lover with concern in her eyes.

"Will you come with me?" He asked and Diana turned to him."Always." She spoke, and they flew back to the Fortress of Solitude.

As they were walking through the Fortress, Diana saw that her lover was in a hurry. "Why the hurry, Kal? What's going on?" She asked in a worried tone.

"There is something you must see," Kal spoke as he activated a strange device. "This device is a window to a place my people called the Phantom Zone. It's like a supermax prison mixed with a garbage dump. The worst criminals, the thing they couldn't control, the things too dangerous to allow to live among us, they ended up there." He began looking for something..."Where are you..."

Then the device showed the image of a monster, the very same monster that had attacked Diana just hours ago. "There. Was that what attacked you?" Kal asked.

Diana recognized it immediately and nodded. "Yes, but what is it?"

"They called it Doomsday..." Kal looked at the monster with great concern on his face, something that did not miss Diana's eyes.

"Kal, I've never seen you like this. You've told me its name, but not what it is. Why are you so concerned?" Diana asked.

"Because, Diana...Doomsday is death itself..." Kal explained. "It was a creature created by ancient Kryptonian scientists to create the ultimate weapons...but even they couldn't control it. Doomsday is more than he appears. And if he is able to cross over into this dimension and attack you...the Phantom Zone may be weakening. If he escaped...I...I don't know if I can handle him alone this time."

"Kal..." Diana walked closer to her lover and put her hand on his chest. "I've fought warriors, monsters, and gods with powers to make worlds tremble. But you make them seem all weak. And not only because of your titanic strength or abilities, but also because of who you are..."

She moved closer and kissed him, nestling her body into his so that they matched perfectly. The intimacy they shared was enough to calm both of them. What they just went through and learned was rather deafening, so they need this.

After their kiss was finished, Kal thought for a bit. "We need to go to Zod."

Diana frowned. "Why? Why does this concern him?"

"I've been reading about Zod ever since I locked him up in the Menagerie. Before Krypton exploded, he was in charge of Project DOOM, the revival of the Doomsday projects." Kal spoke. "And the fact that both Zod and Doomsday appeared nearly at the same time...it can't be a coincidence."

The two of them walked to the Menagerie, only to find Zod's cell empty. There were no signs of breaking out; it was as if someone let him out or Zod just left without any issues.

"What in Rao…" Kal whispered, staring at the glass cell where Zod was supposed to be. "Kelex, where is Zod now?"

The Fortress of Solitude's A.I, Kelex buzzed. "The subject in question is in the Phantom Zone Chamber, Master Kal."

"Can you deactivate that zone of the Fortress?" Clark asked.

"Negative. The Subject somehow hacked the systems after escaping. I'm currently rebooting all the systems. Estimated full recovery time, 2 hours."

"How did Zod exactly escape?" Diana asked. Even she was curious how someone could just walk out of the cell unless they had special abilities, and she was sure that Kryptonians didn't possess such abilities; unless she was mistaken.

"Unable to reach a reasonable conclusion." Kelex buzzed. "According to the visual feeds, Subject Zod simply phased through the cell."

"PHASED through the cell?" Kal repeated. "Are you sure?"

"No other explanation can be provided from the visual feeds." Kelex replied. "Though during his escape, subject Zod was emitting strange energy."

"What does he want with the Phantom Zone?" Diana asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not waiting to find out," Kal grunted and rushed to the Phantom Zone Chamber."I just hope that it isn't what I think it is.

* * *

 _ **Fortress of Solitude, Prime Earth…**_

In the Phantom Zone Chamber, Zod turned on and carefully calibrated the Phantom Zone Projector. Eagerly anticipating the results of his machination, the Kryptonian General stared at the Projector as it created a portal. The portal was like a murky puddle of water that showed two blurred images.

"Come….you can do it. You're Kryptonian!" Zod growled as the images became more and more clearer. Soon enough, two disoriented people pulled out of the Phantom Zone, one a woman and one a boy.

" **Wh-where are we? (Kryptonian)** " The boy stuttered in Kryptonian. " **I...I can't see…** "

" **I can't...focus…** " The woman spoke next, also in Kryptonian.

" **Lor, Faora, you're here at last** ," Zod whispered as he held them. **"Finally, we can start planning..."**

" **Zod...what have you done**?" Zod turned around and saw the son of Jor, clenching his fist.

" **Saving my family, and you won't stop me!** " Zod growled as he let out his heat vision at the son of Jor. Kal blocked it by emitting his red Invulnerability Ki Barrier in front of him. Zod's heat vision smashed against Kal's barrier in a very heated struggle that began burning the Fortress Interior.

" **Faora, get Lor and leave! I'll handle this whelp!** " Zod screamed as he continued to release his heat vision. The sheet might of his blast would have easily vaporized a planet, but Kal controlled his ki barrier to concave outward so that the blast would be contained.

" **I don't think so.** " Kal spoke as he made his way to the Krypton general. Standing firm against Zod's heat vision, Kal grabbed Zod's face, covering his eyes with his hands.

" **Let go of my father, you cretin!** " The Kryptonian child called Lor jumped and punched Kal in the chest. The blow was strong enough to cause a shockwave, but not enough to dent Kal's ki shield or hurt the Man of Steel. Kal grabbed Lor by the shoulder and forcefully pushed him down to the ground.

" **Let them go, or face my wrath!** " The Kryptonian woman called Faora charged as well to save her child and lover, only to be kicked back by Diana and tied by Diana's Lasso against the floor.

"How did you get out of your cell?" Kal asked, restraining the two Kryptonians in his hands down forcefully. Zod didn't answer and simply tried to out-strength out of Kal's grip. But since Kal had lived under the Yellow Sun longer and was strengthened by his ki, he had no problem handling both Zod and his son.

" **Let me go!** " Lor tried to loosen Kal's grip on his shoulders but he was no more successful than his father.

"Kal, allow me," Diana asked as she tightened her lasso around Faora, who bit down on her tongue. "The Lasso of Hestia compels you! Why have you come here?"

As much as she tried, the deadly female Kryptonian couldn't resist the Lasso's magic any longer. Through the skin of her teeth, she painfully uttered. "To escape From Rogol Zaar!"

"Rogol Zaar?" Who's that?" Kal asked Zod, who remained silent. Losing his patience with the Kryptonian general, Kal squeezed Zod's head. "Speak!"

"The reason Krypton exploded." Zod shot back, continuing to struggle against Kal's grip. "There isn't time, Kal-El. We must prepare ourselves!"

"Prepare yourselves for what?" The Man of Steel was now losing his patience. "Diana and I just fought against Doomsday. And I think your coming with Doomsday is no coincidence."

Suddenly, Zod stopped struggling. "Doomsday? Here? Already? But that means..." Then he said nothing.

Clark looked at Diana, and she wrapped her lasso around Zod as well. "Tell me everything!" She commanded, tightening the lasso. Unable to control the magical lasso, Zod spoke.

"Rogol Zaar...Krypton's doom, is coming...with an army of Doomsdays!" Zod uttered out.

* * *

 **What happened to Trunks? Is he okay?**

 **What does Zod's admission mean?**

 **And who is Rogol Zaar?**

 **Find out next time!**


	31. Force Arc VII: Sad Past& Strange Events

**Hey Guys. I hope you guys are having a good week. So how many of you guys watched the Dragon Ball Super: Broly? I did yesterday and it was pretty good, I have to say.**

 **I also updated the Power Level Chapter and the Interlude (Chapter 20). If you find anything inconsistent or strange in the Power Level section, feel free to tell me.**

 **Reaction to Reviews!**

 **1.** rmarcano321: Too many questions! Lol. Strength Force, you can look it up. It came up recently in the Flash comics. I'll definitely look at your fanfic and polls.

2\. Sanchez260: Thank you! Yeah. I mean I thought just having one Doomsday would be boring, so I made it an army. Yeah, Zod's married in the recent comics. And has a son.

3\. gemm1mt: Uh, well, Zatanna and Batman will definitely get their dues for messing with Trunks.

4\. jexcel: Yeah, starting to focus more on story telling than just breezing through arcs. That's why I'm rewriting earlier chapters. Hell-Bat? Well, we'll see.

5\. Mukikawa: Awesomeness just happened!

6\. Phenomenal Excelsior: Well, keep on reading! You'll see!

7\. Zaden - The Shade Personified: Yamoshi definitely has a Kratos-like voice. Raizen's voice...I always imagined it to be like Ryuu from Street Fighter.

8\. VengefulMANonMission: Pretty much. New 52 Doomsday for now. In the future, who knows? The All-Slayers vs Dr. Manhattan? Well, let's say that Dr. Manhattan can't kill them and All-Slayers can't kill Dr. Manhattan easily. That's spoiler territory.

9\. Jak-jak: Oh please wait. He'll get his due next chapter!

10\. Jon Doe Snow: Please read on!

* * *

 ** _Toki Toki City, Dragon Scale Park_**

A 4-year old Tarragon was happily playing with her teddy bear and her dragon doll. "The fearsome Bear Warrior Teddy faces the mighty evil dragon Meany!" She mimicked a fight between the two dolls, moving one's arm or leg to hit another.

Meanwhile, Casava and Karen were watching her play with mild amusement.

"Should I be concerned that your youngest baby is already play-fighting with dolls?" Karen turned to Tarragon's mother.

"It's genetic." Casava grinned. "Saiyans evolved as a warrior race, so most Saiyans tend to be more aggressive than normal."

"And those that aren't aggressive?" Karen asked.

"They live their own way, I guess." The female adult saiyan shrugged. "I assume you know Trunks?" She asked, and Karen nodded. "Well, Trunks is half-Saiyan from his brat of a dad and half human from his mom. From what I gather, demi-saiyan hybrids tend to far less aggressive than full-blooded saiyans."

"Raizen doesn't seem THAT aggressive." Karen brought up. From her time with her mentor, Raizen demonstrated only mild levels of aggression, but not much else.

"Yeah, well, he got that from his old man." Casava chuckled.

Suddenly, Tarragon stopped playing and squealed. "Daddy!" Tarragon screamed and began skipping away.

"Finally, they're back." Casava grunted, looking to where Tarragon ran towards. Raizen and a man whom Karen assumed was his father were walking towards them. Tarragon jumped towards the latter's arms, giggling as he lifted her onto his broad shoulders.

Seeing Raizen's father up close, Karen could see how even Raizen would admire him. The super-heroine had faced against evil Kryptonians and gods, but Yamoshi was something else entirely. Despite being only slightly taller and larger than his son, Yamoshi seemed far more...imposing. Raizen was a warrior born and bred, but Yamoshi was the one who taught his son everything he knew.

"Finally came back, haven't you lover?" Casava elbowed her lover's ribs before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I had to help our son." Yamoshi chuckled in a very deep voice and turned his attention to Karen. "And who is this? She looks rather familiar..."

"Uh...hello sir…" Karen stammered, earning an amused expression from elder male saiyan. "My name's Karen. Or Kara Zor-El."

"Ah, Power Girl. Yes, I do recognize you...or an alternate version of you." Raizen grunted.

"Wait, you met an alternate version of me?" Karen asked.

"Yes, but another time." Yamoshi glanced between Karen and Raizen with mild amusement. "So, this is the girl you are training?" Yamoshi spoke to his son, his dark eyes on Karen.

"Yeah. She asked me to so that she can hunt somebody down." Raizen commented.

"That's correct, sir…" Karen spoke nervously. Why did she automatically say 'sir'? And Why was she talking so formal? Probably because she was intimidated.

"No need to be so fearful girl." Yamoshi then gave her a brief smile and glanced back at his son. "Well, this is the first time my son brought a woman home."

"Father!" Raizen shot. Tarragon giggled while Casava shook her head in amusement. "It's not like that, and you know it!"

Yamoshi smirked. "I wasn't implying anything."

"Weren't you?" His eldest ironically asked, only getting a bigger smirk from his father.

"She's a better catch than the other girl you were with a few years back. What was her name? Nemor"

Raizen groaned and face-palmed himself, earning a raised eye-brow from Karen now.

"So, were you able to figure out our son's problem?" Casava asked her life mate, and Yamoshi nodded.

"Kanba." Yamoshi stated, and Casava's smile flew off her face.

"That bastard?" Casava clenched her fists. "All these centuries, and that bastard still has to haunt our family!" Her body emitted white, flaming aura as she grew angrier, but Yamoshi calmed her down.

 _Kanba...who's that?_ Karen wondered.

Later, after a vigorous dinner (where Karen had a firsthand experience of a family of Saiyans eating what could have easily been a 1000 course meal), Raizen left and sat by the Dragon Scale Lake in the middle of Toki Toki City.

Staring out at the peaceful lake, Raizen sighed as his head was filled with what-ifs and what-to-dos.

"Hard time?" He turned and saw Karen with her hands shyly behind her back.

"Kind of." Raizen grunted as Karen sat down next to him. "Coming back here was the right choice; my old man was able to help me figure out my...issues…"

"So what is it?" Karen asked, looking at Raizen's frowning face. "And who's this Kanba?"

"Somebody from my past." Raizen answered. "My uncle, Kanba."

"You have an uncle?" The female Kryptonian asked.

"Two, actually." The male Saiyan sighed. "Zucchi and Kanba. My dad's the middle child, Kanba being the eldest while Zucchi was the youngest." Remembering his past, Raizen shook his mane of hair. "It's...really a long story…"

Nervously, Karen put her hand on Raizen's shoulder. "You can tell me. All of it."

Yamoshi's eldest son took a deep breath and began to explain.

Thousands of years ago, Kanba, Yamoshi, and Zucchi were three Saiyan brothers who became legends in amongst their race for being the strongest. They trained under even Gods and Angels, and eventually took their own individual paths. Kanba, being the most ruthless and aggressive, united the ancient Saiyan Race as conquering warrior culture. Zucchi and Yamoshi disagreed and left with their followers and family, which Kanba took as a betrayal. He ruthlessly hunted down his brothers' followers and family.

Back then, Yamoshi and Casava had one child, and that child was Raizen.

"You were originally born thousands of years ago?" Karen was shocked.

"Yeah." Raizen sighed, rubbing his head. "I was an only child back then...not like now. But...it was perhaps for the best."

"What do you mean?" Karen knew that Raizen's story was going to take a dark turn just from Raizen's expression.

"Ultimately my father and Kanba decided to have a duel to settle things. But, Kanba continued to hunt me and mother….and ultimately found us." He still remembered his uncle's huge shadow as it covered him and his mother inside their house. He remembered trembling and crying for his mother as she was dragged away...

"Oh no…." Karen whispered.

Raizen clenched his fist. "I still remember how he dragged my mother away and smashed her into the ground, repeatedly...despite her screams...and then he turned to me…" He gulped. "He first mocked me about using me to goad my father, but I bit his hand...He then slowly strangled me to death…" The male saiyan took a very deep breathe and closed his eyes. "I still remember all of that…"

Karen, barely holding back her tears, took Raizen's large hand in her smaller ones. "I'm sorry…"

"You've nothing to apologize for, Karen." Raizen gave her a pained smile. "You have nothing to do with my past. My uncle's dead now, so that takes care of that..."

"But I made you recall all those horrible things!" The tear dam finally broke as she started to cry.

"Hey, don't cry." The male Saiyan shifted so that he could envelop his muscular arms around her. "It's just something I have had to live with. Hell, both my mom and dad do."

Sniffling Karen looked up at Raizen. "So...what does your uncle have to do with your problem?"

"Before he killed me, he literally scarred my soul with a technique called the Mark of the Demon." Raizen pulled off his black and green Saiyan armor to show three jagged claw marks on his chest.

"Mark of the Demon?" Karen whispered. She reached out and traced her finger on Raizen's scar, not paying attention to what she was doing.

"As I said, it's a literal scar...in my soul." Raizen answered, looking down at the scar himself. "A scar that acts as a window...for my uncle."

"I thought you said your uncle was dead." Karen asked.

"It doesn't matter if he's dead. His soul still exists in Hell." The male Saiyan replied. "When the Dark Gods nearly killed me, it nearly sent my soul to the afterlife. That allowed my uncle to partially possess me. And when he possesses me, he can tap into my potential and make me more powerful. But more powerful I get, the more he gets to control me all the way from hell."

The female Kryptonian nodded as she finally realized what she was doing. Blushing madly, she put her hands back, and Raizen put his armor back on.

"So...how do we fix your soul?" Power Girl asked. "Is there anyone you know who can do that?"

Raizen sighed. "According my dad, there's one way to fix this. By personally confronting Kanba in hell."

* * *

 **Phantom Zone**

The Phantom Zone was a dimension void of life and death. A dark barren wasteland, its inhabitants strangely could not die, but suffer through a passage of time unfamiliar to the real world.

Inside it, only the strongest survived, and the weak, well, they didn't die. But they suffered fates greater than death.

"Almost there…!" An inhabitant akin to a mad scientist worked on a giant machinery resembling a giant gateway.

"How much longer, Kryptonian?" A deep growl rumbled, a huge shadow towering over the scientist.

"I'm still missing two critical components. The power source and the energy signal from beyond." The scientist spat, lifting his goggles off of his face. "Last time we tried without the components, we managed to send only one Doomsday and nearly destroyed the machine. " Then the scientist was grabbed by a giant, clawed hand.

"The only reason you haven't joined your broken peers is because you have some use to me!" A big horrible mouth bared its canine teeth. "Do not think I've forgotten that you helped Zod and his whore escape me!"

"I told you that it wasn't me!" The scientist raised his hands in surrender. "The portal wasn't even ready yet!"

Just then, a yellow blur appeared beside him. "Hungry?" Eobard Thawne asked humorously.

"Speedster!" Rogol shouted, still holding Jax in his hands. "You were responsible for Zod and Faora's escape, were you not!?"

"What if I did?" Reverse Flash shrugged. "Look, before you TRY to kill me...and fail again, hear me out." Then Rogol leaned down so that his face was level with the Speedsters.

"YOU AND I HAD A DEAL!" Rogol growled, his spit sputtering. "Kryptonian deaths in exchange for me killing for you!"

"And I intend to keep our promise, just a bit longer. To make up for this, I'll tell you this." Reverse Flash noted. "Did you know that in Faora and Zod escaped to a universe where there are two more Kryptonians?"

"WHAT!" The Bane of Krypton snarled.

"I don't know much about Krypton's past...but I heard that these two are from the House of El."

"House of El…?" Jax sputtered in Rogol's grip. "Impossible!"

"They're called Superman and Supergirl, revered as heroes of justice." Thawne watched with amusement as the monster before him grew angrier and angrier. "How do you like them apples?"

"Kryptonians...heroes?!" Rogol roared, his scream echoing throughout the entire dimension. "Blapshemy! Heresy!" He squeezed Jax Ur so hard that the poor Kryptonian scientist exploded. Throwing the now-corpse to the side, he bared his teeth to the Speedster. "Send me to them at once!"

"Even if I could bring you with me, I wouldn't go by yourself if I were you." Thawne warned, wagging his finger.

"Do not mock me, human." The monster growled. "Or I'll snap your neck!"

"I'm merely looking out for your best interests." The speedster warned, his voice suddenly serious. "Not even you can take four sun-powered Kryptonians at once, and you think Zod or Faora won't hesitate to fight you? As soon as my plans come to fruition on the other side, you can bring your entire army, and rip the Kryptonians to pieces."

Reluctantly, Rogol turned aside and picked up his halberd once more. His Halberd, which contained a lightning-shaped jagged stone, erupted with electricity as he lifted it into the air.

"WE WIPE OUT KRYPTON ONCE AND FOR ALL!" He roared. "The entire Multiverse shall tremble as we butcher the last Kryptonians from existence!"

Below the cliff where he stood, his army of monstrous Doomsdays of all shapes and sizes howled.

* * *

 **Fortress of Solitude, Prime Earth**

"Rogol was a primitive from a planet that Krypton had conquered in its Golden Ages…" Zod spoke. "In response, he became a terrorist and attacked the Krypton empire for centuries, only to be thrown into the Phantom Zone."

"But somehow, he temporarily escaped and destroyed Krypton before returning." Faora added.

"When my men and I were sent to the Phantom Zone, we were confronted by that monster. And he hunted us down." Zod continued. "My own chief scientist Jax Ur betrayed me and helped Rogol hunt the rest of my men down. And since death is impossible in the Phantom Zone, Rogol had Jax turn my soldiers into Doomsdays and clone them until he had an army." The Kryptonian General growled. "What's worse, Rogol had Doomsday implanted into his body, making him virtually unkillable."

"By Hera…." Diana whispered. The monster that had broken her bones….there was an army of them now? "How is this Rogol controlling those mindless beings? The one I fought was feral."

"His halberd." Zod commented. "I don't know where he got such a thing, but it allows him to control Doomsdays."

"So you somehow escaped the Phantom Zone alone so that you could bring Faora and this child into this dimension to escape from Rogol?" Kal asked, still restraining Zod and Lor.

"And to prepare to against Rogol." Zod growled. "Listen to me, son of Jor. It was your very ancestor, the House of El, that sent that monster to the Phantom Zone. We must work together to rebuild Krypton so that we can fight it just as Krypton did in the past."

Superman looked at Diana, who gave him a knowing look and shook her head. "I don't think so. I've too many questions for you, and Rogol is still locked behind the Phantom Zone for now. You're going back to the Menagerie, and you'll stay there this time."

"Then time for talk is over." Zod said with finality. Suddenly, the Kryptonian General began emitting red lightning around him. "Faora, it's time." He spoke in Kryptonian, and the same thing happened to Faora.

"What's the meaning of this, Zod?" Kal held onto Zod's face tighter, but the Kryptonian General's body was now vibrating at super-speeds, so much so that he couldn't hold on to him. Faora's body began to vibrate the same way until she was able to loosen the lasso off of her. Zod's vibration did the same to Superman's grip, and soon the Kryptonian general was free.

And before Kal and Diana could react properly, intense red electricity coursed through both adult Kryptonian's bodies, and they grabbed Lor and sped their way out of the Fortress.

Diana couldn't believe what she saw. From only one other person did she witness that level of speed. "Kal, they're speedsters."

"Just like Barry. Which means they have the Speed Force, but how?." Kal used his Super Vision to track them. "They're passing through Canada right now."

"Let's inform the League." Diana spoke, and Superman nodded. Clark reached out to his JL communicator. "Victor, where's Barry?"

"Zipping through Mississippi. I'll try to connect to him right now. Why? What's going on?" Victor's voice buzzed through the communicator.

"Tell him to go to Canada now. We got two rogue speedsters zipping through Canada."

Then Barry's voice buzzed through the communicator. "Did I hear you right, Big Blue? Did you say 'two rogue speedsters'?"

"Yes." Diana connected to the communicator. "What's more….they're Kryptonian…"

"What the fu….Nevermind. Tell me about it later. I'll catch the two before we lose sight of them." Barry, who was running through Mississippi, groaned and changed direction to Canada. "First Thawne, and now Kryptonians…What's going on?"

* * *

 **Pacific Ocean, Prime Earth**

Gohan was flying from Japan to America to continue exploring this new Earth and also to look for Trunks.

Trunks hadn't returned from that show he was invited to, and while Gohan knew that he shouldn't worry, he had a nagging feeling that something wasn't right. He couldn't even feel Trunks' ki on Earth, which added to the nagging feeling.

But suddenly, he felt two ki spikes above north. It wasn't Trunks, but the ki was great enough that Gohan was suspicious. He decided to investigate. "I hope this isn't trouble." He muttered.

* * *

 **Zod and Faora have the speed force? What does this mean?**

 **Rogol Zar and his Army of Doomsdays!**

 **Gohan, instead of finding Trunks, may have found trouble.**

 **And what happened to Trunks!? What are Zatanna and Batman doing to him?**

 **What will happen? Find out next time!**

 _ **I know that this chapter is rather short, so here's a preview for the next chapter for my other story [** The One Who Summons and The One Who Gifts **]. Yes, I haven't abandoned it. I was just busy with other stuff.**_

 ** _It'll start to explain in three separate arcs (Indra, Ashura, Shinsou) on how they became so powerful._ **

* * *

_**Interlude**_

Just like how an Intrinsic Field Subtractor transformed Jon Osterman to Dr. Manhattan, certain omniversal forces transformed the All-Slayers to what they are.

Before going any further, some context is needed.

 **The Presence Power** or the Demiurgic Flame, The Beginning and Existence

 **The Omni-force** or the Moment Engine, the Change and the Middle

 **The End** or the full Anti-Life + Life Equation, the End.

These three forces are the three main forces of creation in all of existence. The three faces of the One-Above-All, or better known as the Presence.

These forces have their own consciousness and labeled many things. The Archangels, the Omni-Scions, the Super-Gods, etc.

While these forces are omnipresent and omnipotent, they sought out champions all across the Omniverse to embody them. Why? Well, that's for another time.

They selected infinite upon infinite beings, but none of them were worthy champions. Thus they decided to work together, select one being, and MAKE that being worthy.

That being was Doctor Manhattan. The accident that made him was no accident. That was the first and last step in transforming him into a being unlike any other.

But he was considered a failure and abandoned.

Therefore each of the forces again searched the Omniverse, all of space and time. After countless failures, they each found one. All of them brothers.

This is the story of the All-Slayers, and how they transcended.


	32. Force Arc VIII: Bad things always happen

**Hey guys! Updated Chapter 23 and Power Level (Added Doomsday and Reverse Flash)**

 **I know that I said previously that there would be no chapter this week. But since I almost finished this chapter, I decided to finish it.**

 **Now some of you may be asking why I constantly update this story and not the others. Well, I have a good reason.**

 **The reason I am able to update this story so quickly is that I use a lot of pre-written drafts from my previous attempts. The other stories, I have to write/rewrite from scratch. but I will be updating my story on Indra and Ashura very soon.**

 **Reaction to Reviews/PMs:**

 **1.** Mukikawa: Yeah. Well Now, shit is hitting the fan. And it's only going to get worse!

2\. Sanchez260: Well, Superman (ki + sun-dipped) is strong enough PHYSICALLY, to hurt Darkseid with Dark Dragon Ball. But not strong enough to really contend with him.

3\. Phenomenal Excelsior: Almost finished the chapter! I've had to write/rewrite the chapter a couple of times to get it just right!

4\. jexcel: After. Thought it wouldn't have mattered either way. Indra is just on a whole different level from Nix.

5\. rmarcano321: My favorite pairings are SMXWW (in case you didn't notice) and Superboy and Miss Martian. Of course, I have more stories in mind!

6\. dark flacon: Yup. A whole army of ever-evolving Doomsday, led by the abomination that blew up Krypton.

7\. gemm1mt: Batman will get what's coming to him, and he won't like it. Haven't really explored a full Justice League Dark story line. Will keep in mind.

8\. kmubarak2001: I am slowly writing my other stories. (Like next week, soon.)

 **Remember, please review!**

* * *

 **Pacific Ocean, Prime Earth**

Because of a monster attack in that region, the US Navy, in its not-so infinite wisdom decided to send an entire armada to search and destroy that monster. Composed of one Gerald R. Ford aircraft carrier, two Nimitz aircraft carriers, and 4 Zumwalt destroyers, this armada had enough military might to conquer a small nation.

Commanding the fleet from the flagship carrier was Admiral Percival Fitzwallace, a joint-chief of staff to the President himself. After hearing about the monster attack and Superman and Wonder Woman's rescue, the Admiral requested to see to this personally. The President allowed it, under one condition. And that one condition was standing next to him.

"How you convinced the President to come along is beyond me." The Admiral scoffed, glancing at his guest.

"Come now, Admiral. There's no need for such hostility." Alexander Luthor, better known as Lex, spoke in a condescendingly-kind voice. "We're both here to serve our country, so shouldn't we get along?"

"Don't insult my intelligence, Luthor." The military man finally faced the business. "I know all about your secret weapon-dealings and illegal experiments. The only reason you weren't buried six feet under was because of Amanda Waller, and that bitch is now on the run."

"I'm here because I proved my worth, just as you did." Lex spoke in an almost-too-sweet voice. "Sure I did not push myself through military academy or war trenches, but I demonstrated America's unwavering resolve to innov-"

"Save your honeyed-words for politics, boy." Admiral Percy snapped. "You're only here to lend your expertise with metahumans and aliens."

"Is that why I'm in chains?" Luthor lifted his hands, which were handcuffed. His feet were also chained.

"Did you forget you're still a sentenced criminal?" The admiral rolled his eyes. "You may be able to fool the public and even the President, but I know you're nothing more than a glorified, pencil pushing egomaniac." Percival scoffed. "Don't push your luck with me."

"Well, now that we're honest with each other...allow me to say this, Percy." Lex smirked. "You're just like this ship here. Bloated with self-importance and obsolete. Men like you have no place in the present, where humanity is already at war with aliens like Superman. Unless men like me take lead, humanity will be driven to extinction."

"Then let this old warship warn you, boy. One wrong move, and I'll boot your ass into the sea." Percy turned back to the ship's helm.

"Understood, Admiral." Lex already liked this man. Too direct and forward. Easy to manipulate.

"Admiral, we arrived at the exact coordinates where the Missouri was attacked." The helmsmen spoke. "Shall we send the Zumwalts down?"

"Ah, yes. It was rumored that Zumwalt-class ships had submarine capabilities." Lex sang, much to the annoyance of the Navy officers in the brig. "I wouldn't send them down if I were you, Admiral. After all, the sea is rife with unknown terrors."

The admiral ignored him. "Do it." As he commanded, the Zumwalt destroyers began to descend.

"The Zumwalts' scanners are not picking up anything, sir." The lieutenant reported. "Sir, as the Missouri was attacked, our target could have traveled thousands of miles away."

"And that is why you're the lieutenant." Luthor mocked as the lieutenant glared at him. "It is hardly a coincidence that the target arrived at this specific location. So, instead of looking for a needle in the haystack, we stay here, waiting with bait."

Just as the Lieutenant was about to retort, one of the Zumwalts smashed through the water surface, rising several hundred miles into the air before crashing back down to the water.

"What the hell!" The Admiral exclaimed. "Report!"

"Sir, there was no warning!" The officer spoke as he checked the communication logs. "We aren't receiving signals from the other two." Such as he spoke, the two remaining ships floated to the surface, blood sipping through the hull.

"And it has taken the bait…" Luthor muttered, looking out the window. Three battleships destroyed, and one other thing. The ocean was boiling. Literally bubbling as dead animals began floating to the surface. Then something tore through one of the ship's hulls.

"Target found!" One of the officers screamed. A giant monster five meters tall with grey skin and scales all over and covered in entrails roared so loudly that its shockwave rocked nearby ships.

"All hands, battlestations!" The admiral screamed as his officer quickly went to red-alert. "Adjutant! Report!"

"The target roughly matches the description from the Missouri crew, sir." The Navy officer reported. "Though its size and scales seems to be greater than before."

"What do the scans report?" Admiral asked as the creature continued to rip through the ship's hull.

"Its biology scans are impossible because of all the heat that it's emitting, sir. It's heat is burning out our scanners..."

"So the creature is growing stronger..." Luthor muttered, taking note in his head. From his observations and the adjutant's report, the creature was emitting such great heat that everything near it was melting.

"Orders, sir?" The adjutant asked.

"Command all ships to open fire upon the target." The Admiral ordered.

"Are you insane?" Luthor screamed. "That thing just powered through three battleships as if they were paper!"

"Shut up, Luthor." Admiral snapped as the remaining armada ships opened fire. Jets flew off the carriers and began to bombard the monster with missiles. After several minutes of continuous bombardment, all was silent as fire and smoke covered the area.

"Looks like it wasn't that big of a threat…" Adjustant smirked. Then the roar of the monster was heard as it began to absorb nearby energy and material, making itself larger and more powerful.

"Mother of god…" Admiral Percy stuttered. The monster then jumped and landed on a carrier, trashing it as if it were made of cards.

"Admiral! Your orders!" The adjutant asked, but the admiral remained stupefied. In mere seconds, the monster tore through all the other ships and made its way to the flagship.

"Turn this bloody ship around!" Luthor screamed.

"It's too late…" Admiral finally spoke. "But we may have one more card to play."

Just as the monster was about to jump onto the flag carrier, a man wearing orange-gold scale suit and green pants-suit jumped from the sea and stabbed the monster with his trident.

"Face the might of Atlantis, you demon!" Aquaman roared, driving the Trident of Atlantis into Doomsday's back. Doomsday roared in pain and twisted his body wildly, trying to shove Aquaman off. During the past few days, Arthur was looking for the creature responsible for killing so much aquatic wild-life. After tracking it down by following a trail of bloody corpses, Arthur finally found his monster to slay. And by his father, what a monster it was! He could barely stand the heat emitted by this creature's body as he continued to stab the creature with his trident.

"Sir! It's Aquaman!" One of the seamen exclaimed.

"We can see that, you imbecile." Luthor gritted his teeth. At least the Atlantean was holding the monster off. "What do you mean we have one more card to play?"

"These carriers have nuclear reactors." Admiral got ready. "If we detonate all of them, then we can perhaps end this threat once and for all."

"Are you seriously that stupid?!" Luthor screamed, pointing at the monster still tussling with Aquaman. "That thing absorbed energy and matter to make it bigger. You give it a nuclear explosion, and it'll be ten times worse than it is now!"

"We can't let that creature escape!"

Meanwhile, Doomsday grabbed Aquaman and threw him away into the water. Catching himself and floating above the water, he brandished his trident and summon a giant tidal wave on top of his enemy.

"You must be mad to fight in water against!" Arthur whispered as he controlled the water with his Trident. He unleashed the massive tidal wave against the monster, making it fall off the shipwreck into the water. Then Aquaman created a whirlpool around it, trapping it in continuous swirl to the bottom of the ocean.

"I'll send you to the darkest pits of the ocean to rot." Arthur exclaimed as the monster struggled against the water movement. Then it performed a massive clap, its shockwave dispersing all the water in the area and knocking Aquaman back to a carrier. Briefly free, the monster reached shipwreck and jumped onto Aquaman, pummeling him into the ship's hull.

"Where in hell did you come from?" Aquaman gritted as he fended the blows with his trident. The monster merely roared and stomped the Atlantean king through the ship and out into the ocean waters.

Luthor had enough. It was time to take things into his own hands. He reached into his mouth and pulled out his molar. The molar had a transceiver, which he activated.

"What're you…" The ship's lieutenant whispered before Luthor knocked him out with a right hook.

"Restrain him!" the Admiral ordered, and the seamen tackled Luthor to the ground, but he was too late.

Next to the flag ship, another giant submarine/carrier ship appeared and several jet-pack troopers and jet drones boarded the carrier and gunned down those in their way. On the bridge, the troopers got the officers off of Luther and undid his restraint.

"I'll send you to the Hague, Luthor!" The Admiral barked.

"Admiral, you won't be able to do anything...if you're dead." Luthor took one of his trooper's guns and shot the Admiral in the head. "So much for American military bravado..." He muttered as he rubbed his sore wrists.

"Sir, are you okay?" One of the troopers asked.

"My time tables have just moved up." Luthor growled as he stared at the monster. "That thing won't even be slowed down by that idiotic navy or Aquaman. To kill it, I'll need time to study it!"

"Mr. Luthor, shall we call up the backup team?" One of Lex's other men asked.

"Fine, call them. Hell, at best they'll may be slow it down long enough." Luthor spoke flippantly, and the man turned on the alarm communicator on his wrist. The bald businessman was then escorted onto his submarine carrier's bridge, and soon, his ship submerged and exited the area.

Soon, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman, Lobo (on his bike), Simon Baz, and other members of the JLA II (in a helicopter) arrived at the Navy shipwreck.

"Oh damn…" Baz muttered as the monster now roared at them. "This is bad..."

"Indeed." Martian Manhunter noted. Then his communicator beeped. "Trevor?"

"J'onn, we have take that thing down." Trevor spoke as he watched the monster from his helicopter. "Can you read its mind?"

The Martian then used its psychic abilities on the monster, but all he felt was unbridled rage and hatred; so much so that he almost fainted. "I...I cannot. All I could sense was anger..."

"Great…" Steve Trevor spoke sarcastically, getting his gun out. "If we don't stop that monster here, who knows how many will die once it reaches mainland. JLA, form up! Formation Delta Minor!"

Meanwhile on Luthor's ship, Luthor got a message and turned on the communicator screen.

"Luthor, this is not why we reformed the JLA." The caller barked.

"Oh stop with the mystery work...Batman." Luthor smirked "I only helped you track down the JLA members and reform them so that they could be useful. That thing out there is capable of causing global extinction, and so the team better get useful!"

"They won't be useful if they're dead." Batman growled.

"Then we can clean our hands of those failures." Luthor grunted. "Don't call me again unless it's urgent. I have another monster to kill…" Luthor turned off the TV screen and began studying the monster through his satellite feed. "First Superman, now this cretin...but all will fall by my hands."

* * *

 **A place called Dark Multiverse...**

One common phenomenon in the Omniverse was the existence of polar opposites.

Light and Dark

Yin and Yang

Good and Evil

Positive, Neutral, and Negative

The idea of two or more opposing forces existing as a balance wasn't an absolutely necessary law of existence, but it was prevalent. Why, you ask? That's a story for another time.

Multiverses were no different. Most Multiverses had multiple faces. For some multiverse, each of these faces represented a portion of the infinite realities. For others, a face could represent the existence while the other could present its oblivion.

The Multiverse where Superman and his fellows existed had a dark face which represented all the nightmares of its lighter side.

At some asteroid field in the Dark Multiverse, two individuals were bowing.

"It seems that Thawne has finally betrayed me…" A shadow so large it covered the entire environment spoke softly. "Allowing Zod and Faora to escape the Phantom...abusing the Force Talisman that I gave him to give others Force Abilities...surprising, yet not unexpected..."

"That traitorous wretch." A once-feared demon god called Demigra scowled. "I knew trusting someone like him with such responsibilities was bound to bite us sooner or later. We must destroy him before he threatens all our plans."

"That is unnecessary. Thawne is merely a thread that I used to stitch together otherwise worthless elements into a valuable opportunity." The looming shadow boomed. "He will be dealt with...later."

Demigra growled. "Very well, my lord."

"Mira." The shadow spoke to the dark sorceress, who was bowing next to Demigra. "You will go and fix one of Thawne's mishaps. Unleash Rogol."

"As you wish, my lord." Mira bowed.

The Shadow then faded away, leaving only Demigra and Mira.

"If it were not for the God-Slayers or the Time Patrol, I wouldn't have to follow that Devil's orders," Demigra growled.

"Careful, Demigra. We now serve one who is omnipotent and omnipresent in this side of the multiverse." Mira warned.

"We wouldn't have to serve him if you did your job properly with Darkseid!"* Demigra scowled. "Though even I can't completely fault you for that. Who would have expected the All-Slayers to involve themselves in this..."

"We all do what we must to survive." Mira spoke. "Now, you must excuse me, Master. I have beasts to unleash..."

* * *

 **Canada, Prime Earth**

After escaping from the Fortress of Solitude, Zod, Faora, and Lor stopped in the middle of the Boreal Forest.

"Let us stop for now." Zod spoke to his mate and son in Kryptonian.

"Why, father?" Lor asked. "Shouldn't we go further away?"

 _Flashback to Chapter 25._

 _Reverse Flash raised the lightning shaped rock and stabbed the Kryptonian adults in the heart. "This will provide you the power necessary to travel back and forth from the Phantom Zone."_

 _Gritting her teeth in pain, Faora felt the sharp stone pierce her chest. When the speedster drew back the stone, it left a lightning-shaped mark on her skin. The same happened for Zod._

 _"Now, because you are still new to your abilities, it will require both of you to send one to the physical realm." Reverse Flash added._

 _End Flashback_

"The stranger's words rang true." Faora spoke in Kryptonian. "Our powers are far greater than what we could imagine!" She tested her heat vision against a couple of trees.

"I want to try too!" Her son Lor tested his heat vision against trees, wild-life, or anything else that he could shoot.

"Hey there!" The three of them looked up and saw a man with medium long black hair wearing an orange gi and blue fighting boots landed in front of them.

"Who's he?" Lor asked his father. "He's also flying! Is he another Kryptonian?"

"No, his organs are all wrong." Zod spoke, scanning Gohan with his x-ray vision. "But he isn't completely human either."

"You guys look human, but don't look like you're from these parts." Gohan commented, looking at the Kryptonian's armor. Based on what their ruined environments and their ki, Gohan also noted that the trio in front of them weren't human.

Zod growled. "This is none of your business. Leave! Or I'll make you wish you had."

Well, if that wasn't the most hostile introduction ever. Gohan commented. "I don't think so."

Faora turned at her mate. "Let me handle this cretin and have a chance to further test my new abilities."

Zod snorted and crossed his arms. "Do as you wish, my weapon."

Guess we're fighting now...Gohan took a Demon Clan fighting stance, facing against the two Kryptonians, ready to fight.

"This primitive isn't fully human." Faora spoke, scanning her enemy with her x-ray. "Still, he shouldn't be a match for us."

"Then eliminate him, Faora. Demonstrate your superiority." Zod ordered, and Faora with faster than light speed, charged to impale her hand through Gohan's chest. But Gohan intercepted the blow with and slammed his palm into her abdomen. Caught off guard by the painful blow, Faora landed back to where she started, holding her abdomen. "You…" She growled at Gohan who returned to his fighting stance. She took her own fighting stance of Klukor.

"No matter how many martial arts you learn, you're still a devolved primitive compared to me." Faora whispered. "And evolution always wins."

She charged forward and skillfully attack Gohan with a series of deadly jabs and kicks. A normal fighter would have been severely wounded, but Gohan was not normal. He continued to smack away Faora's blows away as the demi-Saiyan and the female Kryptonian engaged in a very brutal combat. Faora's fatal blows were matched by Gohan's solid defense. She thrust her fingers to tear out his eyes, but Gohan blocked it. Her knee kick was blocked intercepted by Gohan's own, which smashed against Faora's shoulder blade. Gohan came up with this strategy thanks to Raizen's tips.

 _Flashback…_

 _While Trunks was helping Videl unpack, Gohan and Raizen were discussing a few things._

 _"So Raizen…" Gohan asked as he and Raizen flew next to each other. "Any formidable opponents you fought while here?"_

 _"Darkseid is definitely one. He was definitely the scariest guy I fought for a while. Then I fought the Dark Gods, who were crazy powerful in their own right." Raizen answered._

 _"I heard you trained a Kryptonian for your first_ mission. _" Gohan added._

 _"Yeah. Kal-El." The full-blooded Saiyan smirked. "A bit of challenge, considering that he wasn't a warrior. The most I could teach him was about ki and how to use it. Even still, he has become a good fighter."_

 _"Really? Perhaps I'll spar against him one day." Gohan smiled. "How would you compare Saiyans to Kryptonians?"_

 _"Kryptonians far exceed Saiyans in physical power and_ speed. _" Raizen answered. "But Saiyans are far more naturally talented with ki and energy. If a Saiyan were to fight against a Kryptonian, there are two things to consider."_

 _"And they are?" Gohan leaned in a bit._

 _"One, don't try to fight them just_ physically, _" Raizen commented. "Even as Super Saiyan Blue, my strength was no match for Kal's. A Kryptonian's punch is more than enough to shatter a planet, and that's under normal circumstances." Raizen commented. "You get into a dragged out pure physical contest, you'll lose."_

 _"Okay, what's two?" Gohan asked._

 _"Never go for the obvious kill...they'll expect that. And you'll lose if you do."_

 _"What do you mean?" Gohan asked._

 _"From what I learned from training Kal, Kryptonians tend to be very direct so that they can end the fight as quickly as possible. In other words, they_ won't _plan for 100 steps ahead, something that you and I learned to do since kids…" Raizen noted. "Both of us were trained by martial arts masters, so in terms of fighting prowess, we have the edge."_

 _End Flashback…_

And true to Raizen's advice, Faora's attacks were savage and brutal, but too direct and readable. So Gohan remained on the defensive, blocking Faora's attacks and reading her moves.

Faora, on the other hand, was getting more and more confident as her opponent kept defending her. She then decided to end the fight quickly and jabbed her hand to tear his heart out.

That was when Gohan found his opening. He blocked Faora's hand with his elbow. Then he strategically jabbed at Faora's joints and pelvis with his other hand. Faora tried to recuperate, but Gohan began to attack her while simultaneously blocking Faora's attacks.

She performed a swiping kick, only for Gohan to jump on the leg and kick her straight in the Jaw. _He's been studying my moves the entire time!_ Faora thought as she was slowly overwhelmed by Gohan's attacks. He then created a ki ball in his hand and smashed it into Faora's face, sending her back several hundred feet. Then he barraged her with a larger ki beam, driving her deeper and deeper back.

"You pest!" Faora roared as she unleashed her heat vision. Her heat vision and Gohan's ki beam collided, and Gohan added more energy so that the build-up would explode in Faora's face.

"Mother!" Lor shouted, leaping as to join the fight, but he was held back by his father.

"No, Lor. This is your mother's fight. And no one else's." Zod stated. "We must stay out of it."

"Yes, father." Lor whispered disappointedly.

Faora recovered from the energy attack and growled. "Fine then…I'll now use this..." She wiped the blood from her teeth, her body suddenly laced with red electricity. Then in far greater speed than before, she disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan, nearly taking away his head with her hand. But her blow did scratch his cheek to the point of bleeding.

"Her speed…!" Gohan exclaimed. He jumped forward to get some free space. But the female Kryptonian was unrelenting in her attacks, and it was only due to Gohan's training that he was barely able to block and dodge them.

"Father, is that also a side-effect of the Yellow Sun?" Lor asked Zod.

"No, Lor. This is a power granted to me and your mother." Zod explained. "A power that will grant us victory against our enemies."

"I've to counter her speed…" Gohan commented. Then he remembered his fight against Universe 11's Dyspo during the TOP. "Frieza isn't here to help, this time...but I don't need him..."

He held his hands out and concentrated energy at his palms. "Never thought I would ever copy Frieza…"

 **Meanwhile...**

Eobard Thawne was standing at a cliff side, gleefully watching the fight between the Saiyan and the Kryptonians.

After saving him from Flashpoint, his current master had given him a Force Talisman, capable of granting negative Force Abilities to others. And he would give Rogol Zarr this Talisman and grant him the Negative Sage Force necessary for him to control and unleash his Doomsday Army.

But Reverse Flash had other plans. Such as injecting others with his Force Abilities to free himself from his master.

Zod and Faora with the Negative Speed Force to deal with Rogol Zaar in case.

Bane with the Negative Strength Force.

These slight changes would cause just enough trouble to occupy his master so that he would finally be free.

Then, he felt somebody come close to him. "Who is it? Who's there?" He looked around and around but saw nothing.

Then, out of nowhere, a purple humanoid appeared. "No need to tell my name to a dead man." Universe 6's top assassin and trump card Hit spoke in a threateningly calm voice.

"Oh no! Not you!" Reverse Flash exclaimed in fear.

* * *

 **There it is! Hope you like it. Next Chapter! Trunks comes back!**

 **Please review!**


	33. Force Arc IX: Complications&Revelations

**Hey Guys.**

 **So many great and terrible things happened in the world of anime.**

 **1) Dragon Ball Super Broly has done so well! It destroyed previous box office for Revival of F and Battle of Gods. I'm so happy!**

 **2) Vic Mignogna, the voice of Broly, was fired from Funimation due to allegations of sexual** **harassment** **and homophobia. Never having met Vic personally and not being an investigator, I honestly don't know what do make of this. Vic is literally one of my favorite VA's ever. Apparently, people have been complaining about him for years, yet all of those came to the spotlight only recently. What I can say is I think it's incredibly unfair because everybody is innocent until proven guilty, at least that's how it's supposed to be in America. Suffice it to say that this has ruined more or less soured my impression of Funimation and Rooster Teeth. I want to watch Broly movie again, but I'm again reminded that this happened. It really sucks...never thought I would so conflicted about Dragon Ball.**

 **Oh, and I released my SMWW oneshot,** **JLXN52: SupermanXWonder Woman: Ocean of Love. It's first chapter is an improved version of the lemon I wrote for this chapter. So if you like SMWW and really like lemon, I suggest you read it!**

 **Review Responses.**

1) Guest: So I know that Zatanna's full magical power is very formidable, but even she doesn't come anywhere near the Dragon Balls. Her range of abilities of magic seem limited compared to the Dragon Balls.

2) Jessejay: Yes, you are right to assume that Zod knows Torquasm Rao and Vo, considering he was the foremost Kryptonian soldier in his time. I also think that he and Faora know Klukor, another form of Kryptonian martial arts. And if you think Gohan is overpowered/over-talented here, I would disagree with that. Gohan here has trained continously since the Tournament of Power. While he hasn't caught up to Goku yet, his innate potential is being brought out. As for martial arts, just as Whis said during Goku's fight against Kale; Martial artists learn the technique and rhythm of their opponents.

3) HideYourWivesAndSisters: Well, if there is a Negative Speed force, I'm assuming there is a Negative Strength Force as well. I'll theorize its capabilities later.

4) VengefulMANonMission: Exactly! I was thinking that! Yes, the Force Talisaman grants Force abilities to non-users. That's why R.F gave Bane the Negative Strength Force and Zod and Faora Negative Speed Force. Currently Rogol Zaar has it. I wonder if you know what he has. Videl fighting? Hmm interesting. Will think about it.

5) jexcel: Nix Uotan is certainly what you say he is. Yet against the All Slayers it doesn't matter. Why? Well, you're going to have to keep reading my other fanfic. **The One Who Change, The One Who Gifts, and The One Who Ends: Indra ARC**. Slowly I'll explain things there! Zoom? Hmmm Maybe...

6) Blue Marvel 0: Well, your questions are answered in this chapter!

7) Sanchez260: Well, I try my best. I'm glad you like it!

8) Phenomenal Excelsior: Indeed. And you'll like how Hit takes care of Reverse Flash.

9) Mukikawa: Hahahaha! You'll see! Hope you like it!

10) dark flacon: Hit...does he have an advantage? Read and see!

11) rmarcano321: The Big Bad will be explained later...though you can probably guess who it is from the previous chapter. I included Hit because Hit versus Flash was an interesting concept. And the moral...will...I really don't have one...yet!

 **Please Review!**

* * *

 **Somewhere mysterious…**

Trunks opened his eyes and found himself in a familiar environment. It was his mother's garage back in his universe. But how was that possible? His home was in another multiverse entirely. There was no way that he was back home. Then it occurred to him. Zatanna, the kiss, the spell!

"I know you're here!" Trunks shouted in the air. "Reveal yourself, Zatanna!"

"Alright! You got me. Quite a place you got here." He turned and saw Zatanna in her magician's attire. "I mean, it's far from cozy."

"Release me, right now!" Trunks growled, reaching for his sword.

"Ah ah, I wouldn't do that." Zatanna wagged her finger. "I'm not actually in here with you. Even if you attack me, you wouldn't hurt me. Do you know why?"

"An illusion...memories to be precise, right?." Trunks concluded, looking around the cit ruins. "There's no way you know about my home, so you infiltrated my memories."

"You catch on quick!" Zatanna grinned. "Basically I'm here to collect info from your memories. Since you can't fake memories, you can't lie."

"Hmph, what makes you think I'll show you my memories." Trunks folded his arms.

"Here's the trick." Zatanna's grin fell, and she finally was serious. "The longer you're under my spell, the more your mind will slip."

"Slip?" Trunks' eyes narrowed. He didn't like how that sounded.

"Yes. Your will power is very strong." Zatanna sighed. "Normally I would just extract info using simple magic, but your willpower protects your mind, along with that power ring." She pointed to Trunks' ringer where the power ring was worn. "So I had to be very careful with the spell. You may try to resist the spell, but the longer you're in this spell, the more willing you'll become to reveal your secrets."

"So what? Are we in the Batcave? Or in the Wayne Manor." Trunks asked suddenly,.

"Wayne Manor?" Zatanna spoke with a slight tone of nervousness. "Why would we be in the Wayne Manor."

"Stop the crap. I know who Batman is. Or rather, who Bruce Wayne is." The purple-haired demi-saiyan smirked. "Why are you so loyal to him?"

"How…" Zatanna asked as suddenly the environment change from a ruined city to the inside of a familiar manor. The Wayne Manor to be precise. Zatanna knew that this was a memory. Trunks' memory to be precise.

"You want to know how I know who Batman is." Trunks spoke gravely. "Why I know what a disgusting person he truly is?"

"What do you…" Zatanna started, but there was a bell ring. "Coming!" A female voice rang out as a beautiful, long haired brunette ran down the stairs and to the door. She opened it and squealed. "You came!" She hugged the newcomer, whom both Zatanna and Trunks recognized. A younger version of Trunks.

"Who's that?" Zatanna asked.

"That would be Helena Wayne, Batman's daughter from a different reality." Trunks sighed sadly, and Zatanna's jaw dropped.

Back in the Wayne Manor…

On the Wayne Master Bedroom, Zatanna and Trunks were unconscious on the bed next to each other, with Constantine maintaining Zatanna's spell over them.

"I just hope Zatanna can find what Bats is looking for." Constantine muttered, biting a cigarrette.

Batman meanwhile was coordinating with JLA II and Aquaman in the Batcave. A few days ago, Superman had recorded an event with a monster in the Pacific, something called a Doomsday, and the caped crusader knew that this monster was the same one. He didn't want to involved the JLA II, but Luthor recklessly did. Batman knew that involving Luther was a risk from the beginning, but now he knew that it was a mistake. Now the criminal was on the loose.

"Dick." He spoke. "Take Robin and track down where Luthor has escaped to." Behind Batman was Dick Grayson, also known as Nightwing. "If we lose Luthor now, we might not know when he comes back."

"Got it, Bruce." Dick smirked and walked away. "By the way...won't Superman be angry that you're keeping a friend of his in a magical interrogation?"

"I'll tell him when it's time. Now go." Batman barked, and Dick sighed and left.

Then Batman called the last two people he wanted to involve. He might get an earful later, but stakes were too high.

Meanwhile above Canada...

As Kal and Diana were flying towards Zod's family, they received a call Batman. "Clark. There's an emergency in the Pacific." Batman spoke through the communicator.

"Bruce, I'm a little busy right now!" Clark answered back, using his Super Vision to hone in the Zod Family. Surprising to him, Faora was already fighting against someone. A young dark-haired man with an orange and blue gi, who was more than handling his own against the female Kryptonian.

"The monster you fought last time...it's back." Batman warned. "It's currently attacking a nearby fleet and fighting against Martian Manhunter and Steve Trevor's team."

"What?" Both superheroes stopped flying and remained in the air. "What's going on, Bruce?" Diana asked. "What are J'onn and Steve doing there?" Kal used his Super Vision and indeed saw Doomsday fighting the JLA II in a wrecked fleet.

Batman was silent for a bit. "I can't explain everything right now. But that monster is tearing through team. If you don't hurry, more people are going to die."

Kal and Diana shared an exasperated look. Neither of them liked what they heard and were thinking, but they had very little time to waste. "Fine, but after this. You're going to tell us EVERYTHING." Clark spoke before flying towards the ship with Diana.

* * *

 **Universe 7 Hell, DB Multiverse**

Raizen smashed his fist through a demon's head as Yamoshi stomped another's head to the ground. The two of them had come down to Universe 7 Hell to visit a special someone. And as soon as only two non-dead beings arrived in Hell, demons and the dead came down upon them like an ocean wave.

But the dead were no match for the Saiyan Father and Son. Both of them tore through hordes of undead and other denizens of hell trying to kill them.

"How much longer?" Raizen asked as he pierced through a giant demon through the chest.

"Almost there." Yamoshi grunted, stomping on the remaining undead monster. "The last time we killed him, we had to bury the bastard very deep."

"Couldn't you have the Grand Priest or Zeno-Sama erase him?" Raizen asked his father.

"Let's just say I was persuaded not to." Yamoshi grunted back.

"By who? Who would want that bastard still existing?" His son asked.

"An old friend whom I entrust my life with." Yamoshi answered as they walked across the burning landscape of Universe 7's Hell. They had already bulldozed through millions of Hell's Occupants.

"Hello again...brother…" Kanba, restrained to a straight jacket and chained to a giant stone by titanic chains, grinned. "Missed me?" Then he turned to Raizen. "And my nephew...it's been a while since I last saw you."

The youngest Saiyan growled and lunged forward, only to be caught by his father. "Not now, son." Yamoshi calmed his son and looked back at his brother.

"You possessed my son. Why?" Yamoshi asked in great, yet calm anger.

"Because he was weak." Kanba growled back, looking at Raizen. "Your worthless mate's blood weakened him enough, and he would have died if not for me!"

"Enough! I want you to remove the Mark of the Demon from me." Raizen growled, pointing to his chest. "If you don't…."

"I'm already in hell, whelp." Kanba laughed darkly. "What more do you think you can do to me?"

"Obviously you don't know much." Yamoshi spoke calmly. "That there are things worse than death?"

Kanba grunted. "As if that scares me, little brother. Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you. I was taught the techniques by a demon, but didn't learn everything."

"A demon?" Raizen asked, looking at his father, who was frowning as well.

"The Satsui no Hado. The Surge of Murderous Intent" Kanba muttered. "Originally it was a form of energy I created my imitating the Destroyer's Hakai. But to complete it, I had to study under a demon god to complete it. And the Mark of the Demon was originally a Demon's technique"

"A demon God?" Yamoshi frowned. "So all those years ago...you made a deal with a demon god in pursuit of greater power?"

"Of course." Kanba then looked at his chains. "Very soon, I'll be freed from this prison..."

"You think I'll even let you out of hell?" Yamoshi snarled. "Did you forget the last time you and I faced against each other?"

"You don't have a choice in the matter, foolish little brother" Kanba smirked. "But that's something for another time." Then he turned to his nephew. "I don't know how to remove the Mark, but I do know how to suppress it effects. In fact, Zucchi knows it better than me."

"Zucchi?" Yamoshi's eyes widened at the mention of his younger brother. "Why would he know?"

Kanba grunted. "Before my first death, Zucchi demonstrated a technique that nullified my Satsui no Hado. I don't know how myself. But that's why I didn't fight him again."

 _Note to self, visit Uncle Zucchi when I have time._ Raizen thought. "Why would you help me?" He asked finally his uncle. "It's very uncharacteristic of you.."

"To the contrary." Kanba chuckled. "I want you to get stronger, boy. Stronger than even your father. So that when we fight one day, we fight the most legendary fight possible."

Raizen huffed. "If that's the case...when that day comes...I'll wipe you from existence so that there is nothing for you to bury!"

"Oh I'm counting on it." Kanba flashed a grin. "Now go away. Brat! I need my nap. Don't you need to be somewhere, saving the precious universe?"

Giving his uncle one last angry look. Raizen stormed away, leaving his father and uncle behind. Shaking his head warily, Yamoshi turned to Kanba with a watchful eye.

"What?" Kanba scoffed. "Here to insult me? Or to fight me?"

"I know what you're doing." Yamoshi spoke calmly. "Pushing my son like this...don't you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kanba grunted, looking away. "I merely despise the weakness in his veins..."

"Neither Casava's blood nor her love was never weak and you know it." The Legendary Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God told his brother.

Kanba huffed and looked his brother. "Really? Look at you. You possess the power to surpass the Destroyers and Angels! You could have overthrown all of them and become the new Omni-King! But you decided to play their servant."

"As if becoming the Omni-King was ever my desire…" Yamoshi replied. "Ruling, that's complicated. Fighting was simple. That you and I agree on."

Kanba grunted back and looked away, but Yamoshi continued.

"Ever since our mother was killed, ever since you lost your own family...you weren't the same all those years back." Yamoshi continued, much to his older brother's glare. "And you hated yourself so much that..."

"Enough!" Kanba roared and rose to face his brother. The chains prevented him from rising to his full height, but the older brother already towered over the younger. "One more word from you, and I'll rip out of these chains and rip through tongue right now!" Contrary for before, the massive Saiyan now looked very angry, growling at his brother like a beast. His eyes were now literally red. The two brothers exchanged looks, Kanba an angry one while Yamoshi a calm one.

Eventually, neither of them said nothing more, and Yamoshi began to walk away from Kanba. "For all your aggression, Kanba, I'm glad that you didn't sell your soul yet." The legendary Super Saiyan left his older brother in hell. Kanba plopped to the ground and sighed.

"Never gave up on worthless me even now…" Kanba looked at the ground. "Damn you, Yamoshi.."

* * *

 **Canada, Prime Earth**

"Damn you, Hit." Reverse Flash gritted his teeth, facing the Assassin. "So the Time Patrol send sent you after me again..." The speedster was well-acquainted with the trump card of Universe 6. Only recently, the speedster had come in contact with the Assassin and barely escaped. "Need remind you that you never caught me before."

"That was before." Hit whispered. "Thanks to a certain somebody, I pushed my abilities beyond what they were."

"Then I'll kill that bastard after I deal with you." R.F growled. Without warning, he zoomed forward at his top speed to kill the assassin, but suddenly, his target disappeared. "What?" R.F exclaimed, only to barely dodge a hand thrust to his jugular. Hit, impassive as ever, seemed to shift out of existence and reappear immediately.

"Is this guy faster before?" R.F thought as he picked up his speed again. And Hit seemed to do the same. In an instant, near infinite number of clashes sparked the environment, and the two fighters landed across from each other.

"He wasn't kidding. His blows are faster and heavier…" R.F admitted. During that clash, he nearly lost his neck a couple of times...too many for his liking. Meanwhile, Hit faced Eobard calmly as before.

"I've killed everybody who ever stood in my way," RF smirked. "So last warning."

The purple assassin silently looked at his opponent with an impassive expression.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." RF blazed forward, covered with the Negative Speed Force. He threw a jab into Hit's chest, only to see Hit's body disappear into a mirage. He's faster than before?! RF thought. Hit was behind him, throwing a kick. RF turned around and blocked it, returning a kick of his own. But against, Hit disappeared.

 _Impossible...with my speed I should be more ahead of time than he is. But he's fast enough to not only keep_ up, _but outmaneuver with me?_ The speedster thought. _I have to get out of here_. R.F was about to travel to another dimension, but Hit sliced through the portal and nearly cut out Reverse Flash's eye.

"You cut my portal?!" R.F exclaimed.

"All portals are rips through space-time." Hit replied. "With my abilities, I can freeze them or send them to another dimension." Hit then appeared before him, calm as ever. Then he charged forward, creating mirages of himself.

"Huh, the mirage trick? That's the oldest trick in the book!" RF vibrated his body until he created multiple copies of himself. His copies went after all of the mirages at once and stabbed them simultaneously. One by one, the mirages disappeared until one last one remained. "I got you!" R.F screamed before thrusting his hand into his target, but his hand literally phased through Hit. "Wha..." R.F gasped before Hit appeared in another place and shot a purple blast from his hand that pierced through all copies of R.F at once,

Reverse Flash howled in pain and tried to vibrate away, but Hit appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach with his strange glowing orb. Suddenly, R.F was frozen in place. He couldn't move! "What...what did you?" Reverse Flash stammered, barely able to speak. His Negative Speed Force suddenly disappeared, buzzing away like a weak signal.

"Cage of Time." Hit spoke softly, his hands again in his pocket. "With it, I nailed you to this space-time. Like I said before, I refined my abilities."

R.F struggled to get out of the Cage, but he couldn't.

"Now...you're going to answer some questions." Hit whispered, closing on his target. "Such as...who's your employer..."

* * *

 **A Short Chapter, yes. But I really had to push myself to finish a chapter this week.**

 **Please Review!**


	34. Force Arc: Here's Johnny!

**Hey Guys! Sorry for being away for so long. Had a lot of personal things to take care of, including a writer's block. Can't promise if I'll update regularly again, but I'll try!**

 **Just so let you know, Kanba is also known as Cumber, the Evil Saiyan from Dragon Ball Heroes.**

 **Response to Reviews**

Guest(s): Thank you all for your comments and new ideas. Definitely will take it into consideration.

dark flacon: Yeah, tell me about it. Thing has taken a ugly turn for both sides.

Mukikawa: I did, and man...a lawsuit...things are getting deep and personal...

VengefulMANonMission: Yup. If you didn't know, I'm also a fan of Akuma from Street Fighter. I reckoned that Satsui no Hado has to have an origin.

rmarcano321: Kanba, like I said above, is the same Evil Saiyan from Super Dragon Ball Heroes. He is also Yamoshi's older brother, the oldest of three brothers. I included Helena Wayne because I wanted to add a romantic interest to Trunks. Not saying that it will stay that way though. Reverse Flash, at this point, just wants to survive.

Phenomenal Ultra Instinct: Yup. Keep on reading. Things just keep getting deeper and deeper.

Blue Marvel 0: There is a past between Trunks and Batman, and that's why he hates Batman so much. That will be explored in the next chapters!

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Central City Police Station, Prime Earth**

Now the readers might be thinking...if this is the Force Arc, where the hell is Barry Allen?

Well, the Speedster of the League was sighing, his face deep in papers at his forensic laboratory. Normally he would do all the papers in an instant, but being surrounded by police officers and lawyers prevented him to just zooming through his work. Long story short, the Mayor was involved in adultery and massive cover-up with multiple high-ranking government officials and celebrities. That meant high coverage, which was nagging him.

"Chief, why are there so many people in lab again?" Barry asked the Police Chief. "I can't get anything done with all of them." He motioned to the non-officers in his vicinity.

"Sorry, Barry, but you know the more high profile the case, the more attention it gets." The Police Chief sighed. "If the Mayor is involved in adultery plus corruption, it's bound to get some attention."

"Attention that is really unneeded right now." Barry grumbled. Everything he was doing was being checked/questioned by reporters and lawyers on both sides, to the point that normally friendly and pleasant Barry Allen was reaching his limit. He was isolating DNA from a forensic sample and moving it to the PCM analyzer.

"Mr. Allen, are you sure that you're doing the DNA test properly? You do realize that improper handling of evidence can be used against you in court?" A snobbish lawyer asked him for the nth time in a snide tone, and Barry bolted from his desk.

"CHIEF!" He shouted at his equally-exasperated Chief, who cleared his throat.

"Okay, that's enough, all of you!" The chief yelled and waved his arms in front of the lawyers and reporters. "I allowed you pencil pushers into the lab because I thought none of you would impede the investigation. Clearly, I was wrong, so all you get out!"

Grumbling, the lawyers and reporters walked out of the lab. "I'll let you finish your work in peace, Allen. But I want the lab work finished by the end of the day, got it?"

"Got it Chief!" Barry smirked as the Chief exited his lab. "Finally!" He sighed contently as he used his super-speed to finish all of his lab work, check it over a dozen times, and then type up the work in less than a second. "And that's how the cookie crumbles!" He was about to exit for lunch until the League communicator rang. Groaning again, Barry put on his communicator. "Barry here."

"Barry, I need you to go to Canada right now." Batman's voice snapped through the communicator.

"Canada? Why? Bruce, what's going on?" The speedster cleared his throat.

"Don't have time for the long story." Batman spoke as he typed in front of his Batcomputer. "Apparently a certain speedster has been located at these coordinates."

"A speedster?" Barry frowned as he saw the coordinate through an HUD generated by the communicator. He could count the number of speedsters in the world with his fingers. "What's so special about that?"

"That speedster is currently fighting a battle with multiple superhumans. I need you to check it out." Batman noted as he punched in a set of coordinates. "And after that, go to these coordinates. A monster has just attacked a fleet, and we'll need all hands in."

"What about everybody else? Diana? Supes? Hal?" Barry asked as he quickly changed into his Flash suit and zoomed out of the precinct in a flash of lightning.

"Hal is offworld and Victor is manning the Watchtower. Arthur is already fighting the monster in the Atlantic with the JLA, but he's losing ground. Clark and Diana are going to help him."

"JLA? I thought they were disbanded?" Flash shook his head as he zoomed out of Central City. "Oh, whatever. Questions come later!" He grunted as he quickly burst through US and into the Canadian forests, only to witness something he didn't expect. "Oh shit…"

* * *

 **Canada, Prime Earth**

"I'll ask you once more, Thawn," Hit threatened as he clenched his fist tighter, further restraining Reverse Flash in his Cage of Time. The Time Assassin had further refined his abilities after the Tournament of Power. Not only could he restrain his targets in his Cage, but he could also squeeze them literally out of time. Of course, torture and interrogation weren't his primary abilities, considering he was foremost an assassin. But creative use of abilities was always necessary. "Who's your employer?" Hit asked.

Reverse Flash screamed as he felt his body suddenly degrade rapidly. He tried to vibrate himself out of the Time Cage, but his Negative Speed Force was being eaten away by his opponent's. Knowing that he wouldn't last any longer, the speedster screamed out. "His name….is….Barbatos!"

"Barbatos…" Hit loosened his fist, briefly lessening his technique. "Who is he?"

"I don't know!" Hit screamed. "He saved me from the Time Patrol before….and his powers are unlike anything you have ever seen before! He eats universes like candy!"

"And what does a being like that want from you exactly?" The purple assassin asked another question, which R.F refused to answer no matter what. So the assassin decided to strengthen the Time Cage, until something crashed near them, sending shockwave that interrupted Hit's technique and freed Reverse Flash.

Slightly annoyed, Hit frowned to see the newcomers closer and saw two people wearing black armor and black capes.

"Zod! Faora!" R.F sputtered as he struggled to get back on his feet. "Finally you do something productive!" He then pointed to Hit. "Get him!"

The two Kryptonians shook off their cobwebs and glared at the speedster who gave them their powers. "We Kryptonians aren't your pawns anymore, Thawne." Zod declared, rising to his feet.

"Indeed. Consider this an end to our partnership." Faora burst forward with her Negative Speed Force and stabbed R.F in the chest with her heat vision. Because of his being weakened by Hit, R.F moved only very slightly, taking the blow too close to his heart.

They are speedsters as well? Hit frowned, witnessing Faora's electricity-laced abilities.

"Argh….you treacherous fuckers…." R.F cursed, falling to his knees while clutching his chest. Hit glanced at the Kryptonians and prepared to defend himself until a blue ki blast came down from the sky.

"Kamehameha!" A familiar shout rang as the blast slammed down on the two Kryptonians, pushing them into the ground.

"Didn't think I would see you here, Hit" Hit looked up and saw Gohan landing next to him.

"Neither did I, son of Goku" Hit spoke monotonously and turned to Reverse Flash, who was still lying on the ground. "I'll let you take care of things from here." Before R.F could escape, Hit time-skipped to the speedster and restrained him. "I still need to interrogate him."

From the ground, Zod and Faora, still smoking from Gohan's previous attack, broke out of the ground, glowering at Gohan.

"You insolent primitive!" Zod roared and charged at the demi-saiyan with his speed-force enhanced speed, followed closely by Faora. Sensing Zod's attack, Gohan slammed his elbow into a zooming Zod's chin while kicking Faora to the side.

"Fighting these guys is taking too long...better get serious!" Gohan mumbled and powered up to his Mystic state, his white aura glaring around him. His power-up was enough to briefly stop the two Kryptonians in their tracks.

Before they could attack again, Gohan took a page from Frieza's book and lifted his hands up into the air. Powering up his fists with ki, the demi-Saiyan shot out a net of blue ki beams that covered the entire area and rapidly rained down.

Zod and Faora realized what Gohan was doing. "Pretty advanced technique for a primitive." Faora commented smirked. "But you leave carelessly yourself open."

"Really?" Gohan smirked as he flexed his fingers, moving his net of key beams randomly. His attack forced the two Kryptonians to dodge the barrage of beams. Zod tried to force his way through the beams, but were bombarded and held back by suddenly focusing beams. Faora sped around the beams, but was forced back in circles. Then she smashed the mountain they were standing on, smashing rock and debris. The debris interfered with Gohan's net of beams, allowing the two Kryptonians to burst towards Gohan.

"Die, primitive!" Faora screamed, thrusting her red-lightning laced fist at Gohan's chest, only to be kicked aside along with Zod in an instant.

"You should be more careful, son of Goku." Hit whispered, appearing before Gohan. "Targets with Speed Force are tricky."

"You fought against people like them before?" The adult-demi-Saiyan asked the Assassin.

"Yes, and while they're difficult to pin down, they're also easy to predict." Hit answered, performing a time-skip to appear before Zod and Faora once again.

Meanwhile, the injured speedster struggled to "You think I didn't know you would betray me…?" R.F growled as he pulled out something from his back. A Black Star Dragon Ball. "All of you can die!" He raised it into the air, and the Dragon Ball glowed malevolently with black energy.

Then the Black Star Dragon Ball sucked Thawne into it like a black hole and opened a portal.

And from the portal, out came a hideous grey hand. "Finally…!" Rogol Zaar roared, brandishing his halberd.

* * *

 **Back at Toki Toki City**

After arriving home from Hell, Raizen smashed his fist into a wall, totally collapsing it. Seeing his bastard of an uncle again made his anger boil. "That bastard..." He growled.

"Are you finished, boy?" He turned and saw his father with his arms folded. "I thought I taught you to embrace your emotions, but not let them control you." Yamoshi spoke calmly.

"How you can not stand to punch that monster after looking at him is beyond me, father." Raizen growled.

"Both of us have reasons to be angry at him, perhaps more so for me than you." Yamoshi explained calmly, sighing. "Despite all he has done, I've learned to forgive him, my son."

"FORGIVE HIM!?" Raizen shouted, storming to his father so that they were only a foot from each other. "IF THAT BASTARD WASN'T ALREADY IN HELL, I WOULD HAVE.."

"You'd what?" The elder Saiyan cut through his son's words, staring back at his son's angry eyes. "You could beat Kanba all you want, and it still won't change what you went through."

Slowly but surely, Raizen calmed down, still staring at his father's firm eyes. Huffing slightly, the younger saiyan took a deep breathe. "So...what do I do now?"

Yamoshi's eyes softened slightly. "It seems that the Demon's Mark activates when you're in battle, making your primal side uncontrollable. If so, then I see one way of fully beating this." But before Yamoshi could finish, he was interrupted by a certain Supreme Kai.

"Trouble! We have Trouble!" Chronoa, followed by Karen screamed as she ran towards the two Saiyans. "There you two are!"

"You're back!" Karen exclaimed and flew into Raizen's torso, hugging him tightly. "How was Hell?"

"Just dandy." Raizen replied sarcastically, earning a giggle from the female Kryptonian. "So, what is it?" He asked Chronoa.

"Something terrible has happened in the Prime Universe!" The Supreme Kai of Time chirped. "Somebody just ripped a hole into the Dark Multiverse!"

"What?" Yamoshi frowned. "How's that possible?"

"Uhm...what does that mean?" Karen asked.

"It means somebody is going to unleash a nightmare into the Prime Universe." Raizen explained to Karen.

Chronoa sighed. "Well, the nightmare is already there, I'm afraid." She conjured up a glass orb and showed a battle centered around a giant, grey skinned scaly creature.

"Huh look at that." Yamoshi grunted. "Rather cute, that creature."

But Karen's response was not as impassive as the legendary Saiyan. "But that's...impossible!" She gasped, looking at Chronoa's orb closer. "That's Doomsday!"

"Doomsday?" Yamoshi grunted again. "What's that, little one?"

Karen turned to him with great fear in her eyes. "A biological monster created on Ancient Krypton. In my universe, it was created to be the ultimate weapon, but it ran out of control. I remember my father telling me that they had to destroy the planet it was on to destroy it."

"Obviously they failed." Chronoa rubbed her forehead. "I looked back in time when that even actually happened, and it seems that instead of it being destroyed, the monster was smashed into another dimension, the Phantom Zone, which lies between the Positive Multiverse and the Negative Multiverse."

"If so, then how did it return to the Material Dimension?" Raizen asked.

"Or, more importantly, who sent in back." The Supreme Kai of Time mumbled. "I don't have the answer to either question."

"Well, we can conjecture later." Yamoshi turned to his son, who nodded.

"Yeah. I stayed here long enough." Raizen turned to Chronoa. "Send me back. Time for me to bash some heads again."

"Wait!" Karen spoke up, standing in front of Raizen with her arms out, stopping him. "Doomsday isn't a monster you can kill. It's unlike anything you've ever faced."

"That's good…because I doubt it faced anything like me." Raizen growled, almost darkly, much to the concern of Karen and his father.

* * *

 **Batcave, Gotham, Prime Earth**

Batman was monitoring the battle between the JLA II and Doomsday. Well, it was no battle. More like one-sided massacre. No matter how many blows the JLA II managed to land on the monster, it shrugged it off as if they were flea bites.

Right now, only the heavy hitters of JLA II were fighting Doomsday. Lobo was already ripped to pieces and throw into the water. Simon Baz's constructs were like glass toys that shattered against Doomsday's skin, and Green Lantern was knocked to the shipwreck deck. Doomsday roared and raised its arms above its head and slammed it down. Creating a shield just in time, Baz blocked Doomsday's attack, though his shield nearly cracked in the first hit. The blow was also great enough to create a giant shockwave that eventually dispersed a tidal wave everywhere. Doomsday's second punch shattered the shield construct and sent the Lantern shooting into the ocean depths like a rocket.

"You'll pay that monster! On top of your other crimes against Atlantis!" Aquaman roared, jumping onto the shipwreck and facing Doomsday, pointing his trident against the monstrosity. Doomsday roared and charged at the Atlantean King, who slid between the monster's legs. Aquaman then stabbed Doomsday's leg and shocked it, causing the monster to growl in pain. But bracing through it, Doomsday swung its arm behind, nearly catching Aquaman's head. It continued to attack Arthur relentlessly. Finally it slammed its fist down, with Aquaman barely bracing against the scaling arm with his trident. Feeling the intense heat emanating from Doomsday, Arthur used his echo-communication to summon thousands of creatures from the sea, including his best friend, Topo.

"Feel the wrath of the Seven Seas!" Arthur yelled as a giant tentacle burst from the shipwreck surface and wrapped around Doomsday. Then it dragged the monster down into the ocean to face its origins, Topo, a giant kraken-sea dragon hybrid with miles-long tentacles. But after wrestling with the tentacles, Doomsday brutally ripped Topo's tentacles and jumped out of the water and back onto the shipwreck.

Then Martian Manhunter tried to read Doomsday's mind, but all it could see was bestial rage and anger. Even Martian Manhunter's abilities were no match for it. The Martian tried to knocked Doomsday off the shipwreck and back into the ocean, but the monster merely smacked him into another shipwreck.

Baz resurfaced from the ocean surface with his broken arm in a cast construct "Oh man, This fuckers is going to kill us!" He moaned.

Things weren't looking good to Batman. Then it became worse. A green 10-feet tall power armor landed on an aircraft carrier wreckage. And piloting it was none other than Lex Luthor. _Of course, only Luthor would be so bold to wear a power armor without a helmet._ Batman commented.

"Luthor!?" Batman growled. "What the hell is he doing there?" Through the computer screen, he saw Luthor bombarding Doomsday with green beams from its palms which Batman deduced was Kryptonite-based. And to the detective's surprise, the beams seemed to work, because Doomsday took several steps back from the blast. _That thing is Kryptonian based?_

 _At the Pacific..._

"I knew it! This monstrosity is similar to Superman!" Luthor chuckled as he continued to bombard Doomsday with his kryptonite beams. "Looks like there's one more alien that I have to wipe out. But I guess I can test my weapons against this alien for Superman." He continued to chuckle until Doomsday slowly fought against his Kryptonite beams. "Impossible!" Luther exclaimed and increased his beams' intensity and power. Eventually the monstrosity reached Luther's power suit and crushed its palm blasters. Then it grabbed the suit's ankle and proceeded to swing and slam it several times into the shipwreck surface.

"He-help!" Luther screamed as his suit's integrity was being compromised. Eventually the ankle portion ripped off, sending Luther flying to the water, where he was caught by Baz and his giant baseball glove construct.

"About time you did something useful." Luthor grunted at the Green Lantern, who looked at him with equal disdain.

"Watch it, Luthor. Or I'll throw you back at that thing." Baz growled as Doomsday turned towards him.

"Ah..." The Lantern cursed and looked around and all the other fighters were either knocked out or too injured. "Fuck it all..."

Doomsday roared and jumped into the air, prepare to slam both Baz and Luther into the ocean Abyss. But then a flash of red and blue smashed it, carrying away to a different place, leaving the terrified people behind.

"What was that?" Baz muttered.

"Why do you ask a question that is rather obvious? It's Superman." Luthor gritted his teeth. "But this works in my favor. Killing two aliens with one stone." He turned on his communicator on his wrist. "Mercy, get me out of here."

"Yes, Mr. Luther." A female voice rang from his communicator.

"What shit are you up to now, Luther?" Baz asked as he moved both of them to a ship wreck.

"Nothing a grunt like you needs to know." The bald mastermind spoke. "As if you could understand a visionary's vision." He spoke, but not before the Lantern landed a haymaker at his chin, knocking him out flat.

"Hey Bats!" Baz turned on his own communicator on his year. "I knocked out the bastard like you asked. Now what?"

 _Back at the Batcave_

"Drop him off at Strykers and help the rest of the team." Batman spoke through his Batcomputer and turned off the communicator. Leaning back on his chair, he sighed. At least he could trust Clark to handle that monstrosity. But the fact that the monster was affected by Kryptonite seemed to imply that it was related to Krypton.

Then suddenly, there was a giant crash behind him, and he jumped up, only to see a giant, smoking hole at the Batcave's entrance. And from it walked out Zatanna and Constantine, the former fuming with anger.

"Zatanna, what's going on?" Batman asked, but all he got from the female magician was a deep glare.

"Let's just say I quit!" Zatanna huffed and snapped her fingers, about to teleport away. "It seems like you're a jerk in every reality, Bruce!" She snapped at her old friend before leaving the Caped Crusader confused. Constantine looked at Bats and shrugged. "Don't no anything, Bats." He spoke and followed Zatanna.

"Another mishap, Master Bruce?" Alfred came down with a plate of tea and biscuits, eying the giant hole in the Batcave's ceiling. "I see that Miss Zatanna has left without her favorite snack."

"That's saying it mildly. Batman answered. "Where's Trunks?"

"I'm afraid that our guest has also left, though in much less bombastic fashion than Miss Zatara." Alfred answered as he poured Batman a cup of coffee. "I must admit that I'm curious as to Miss Zatara's reaction."

"That makes the two of us." Bruce answered. Now he had three things to figure out.

* * *

 **So that's the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll be updating my other stories next!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
